Leyendo el Pasado: Vampire Academy
by Lira12
Summary: Luego de que Lissa y Rose encontraran una caja con unos libros misteriosos dentro ambas descubrirán que sus momentos más importantes estaban allí. Es hora de que no solo ellas rememoren esos momentos, ahora toda la pandilla los conocerá. Llego la hora de leer sus propios libros, ¿pero quién los escribió y cómo lo hizo?
1. Leyendo el capítulo 1

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

_**Resumen:**_ Luego de que Lissa y Rose encontraran una caja con unos libros misteriosos dentro ambas descubrirán que sus momentos más importantes estaban allí. Es hora de que no solo ellas rememoren esos momentos, ahora toda la pandilla los conocerá

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 1:

.: Rose :.

Comencé a toser cuando un montón de polvo cayó cerca de mi rostro. Lissa me miro divertida y luego soplo nuevamente el polvo de la portada de otro libro. Tome un plumero y se lo extendí para que ella lo usara en lugar de hacer que tosiera nuevamente.

– Dime una cosa – Dije tomando un viejo libro de portada café, tapa dura y titulo en otro idioma – Si tienes sirvientes, ¿por qué debemos hacerlo nosotras?

– Porque no estábamos haciendo nada – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Además no todo lo pueden hacer ellos. Tenemos que ayudar

– Soy tu guardiana, no tu limpia libros –

– Limpia libros – Rió – Que lindo

– Podríamos hacer que los sirvientes limpien la librería y no nosotras – Dije suspirando mientras tomaba un par de libros para guardarlos. Una vez que ya estaban limpios.

– Sí, pero ya no te quejes – Ella se arrodillo para sacar una vieja caja que parecía muy pesada. Termine de guardar los libros y ayude a Lissa con la caja. Yo realmente no le preste atención, pero a ella le dio curiosidad – ¿Qué crees que tenga?

– ¿Libros? – Pregunte como si fuera obvio meintras tomaba otro libro.

– Tiene una nota pegada – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – «A quien haya encontrado esta caja debe saber una cosa. Leer los siguientes libros involucra muchas cosas al descubierto. Lector, si piensas leerlos debes terminar con los seis» Suena interesante

– Seguro son libros de historia – Gruñí limpiando una caratula – Vamos, deja eso y ayúdame

– Rose, mira – Mire a Lissa y la vi sacando un libro. Camine hasta ella y mire el que ya tenía en manos – Vampire Academy. Oh tiene una nota «Para leer estos libros debes hacerlo en este orden: Vampire Academy - Frostbite - Shadow Kissed – Promise Blood - Spirit Bound – Last Sacrifice

– Uhm títulos en ingles – Dije tomando un libro. Abrí el libro llamado Promise Blood, pero no pude encontrar letra alguna. Mire a Lissa como si estuviera loca y ella abrió el primer libro enseñándome la escritura – Están defectuoso

– Aquí dice que son libros encantados con Espíritu – Sonrió emocionada – Solo aparece la escritura cuando se termina de leer uno. Es decir hay que seguir el orden

– Oh genial – Rodé los ojos – ¿Podemos volver a guardarlos e irnos?

– No – Me sonrió con firmeza – Vamos a leerlos. Invitare a nuestros amigos y a tus padres

– ¿Estás loca? – Pregunte sorprendida – Yo no leere esos libros. Me tarde un año en leer el Codigo de Da Vinci

– Sí es verdad – Sonrió – Pero no me importa

Gruñí tomando la caja de los libros. Lissa me obligo a seguirla a una sala de la corte. Ella sonrió emocionada mientras colocaba unos puff en el suelo, una mesa en medio con comida y esperaba a que los de llegaran. Deje la caja en la mesa y mire el primer libro de la lista con la impresión de que lo que estaba escrito dentro me iba a molestar de una u otra forma. Lissa me prohibió revisarlos antes.

Tome una donuts de la mesa y luego me senté en un puff rojo cuando a Lissa que estaba en uno amarillo. Esperamos a que llegaran los demás y cuando lo hicieron no pude evitar quejarme por su retraso. Dimitri y Christian fueron los primeros en entrar, lo que fue bueno ya que al verlo no pude evitar sonreír. Dimitri se sentó a mi lado en un puff azul y Christian al lado de Lissa en uno verde. Poco después llegaron Eddie y Jill con una sonrisa sentándose al lado de Dimitri en un puff rosado y celeste, Adrian y Sydney llegaron poco después sentándose en uno blanco y otro negro (que linda forma de describir a la criatura de la noche y al humano), poco después mis padre sy con eso no pude evitar regañar a Lissa y finalmente Sonya y Mikhail.

– ¿De qué va esto? – Pregunto mi madre seria. Se había sentado en el sofá detrás de los puff cruzada de brazos.

Lissa sonrió emocionada y comenzó a explicar como fue que encontramos los libros, lo que podrían contener y sobre como hay que leerlos para poder ver la escritura en los otros. Tome la caja dejándola debajo de la mesa de centro y luego acomodamos las cosas. Ella sonrió tomando el primer libro y lo abrió.

– ¿Listos? – Pregunto emocionada.

– No – Gruñí.

Todos rodaron los ojos y asintieron a Lissa.

– Es una sinopsis – Sonrió Lissa.

**Los dhampir no pueden enamorarse.**

– ¿Ah no? – Pregunto Jill sorprendida.

**Son exclusivamente guardianes y están a protegerse continuamente de las mortales amenazas de los Strigoi (los vampiros no muertos más violentos y peligrosos, los únicos que nunca mueren).**

– Sí mueren – Recordé frunciendo el ceño – Ese libro está mal. Te dije que era sobre historia antigua

Lissa me miro divertida y siguió leyendo.

**Esto es un problema para Rose**

– ¿Qué? – Pregunte confundida. Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

**cuando descubre que su tutor en la Academia de Vampiros va a ser Dimitri, por quien se siente atraída.**

– Esto va a estar interesante – Dijo Adrian frotándose el mentón con un brillo malicioso – Escribiste el libro y fingiste que no para que todos supiéramos cosas de ti

– Sí, y luego los encante con Espíritu – Dije con sarcasmo. Christian se rió divertido y luego abrió la boca.

– Rose, no tenías que mentir así – Sonrió.

– Dame eso – Tome el libro molesta – ¿Quién diablos escribió esto?

– Rose, deberías dejar que Lissa siga leyendo – Dijo mi madre seria.

Gruñí molesta y Dimitri me besó en la mejilla con una sonrisa para tranquilizarme y honestamente funciono muy bien.

**El único rival a su medida es también es el único que puede ayudarla a salvar a su mejor amiga…**

– Ah yo ya sabía que tú siempre pensabas en mí – Sonrió Lissa complacida. Rodé los ojos y sonreí tranquila – Bien, ¿quién va a leer el primer capítulo?

Todos nos miramos entre nosotros y luego Jill levanto la mano con una sonrisa. La mire tranquila y luego me acomode de una forma en que pudiera apoyar mi espalda en el pecho de Dimitri, él me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó en la mejilla.

– Capítulo 1… – Sonrió Jill comenzando a leer.

**Sentí su miedo antes de escuchar sus gritos.**

Fruncí el ceño sintiendo un ligero dejá vù al escuchar eso.

**Su pesadilla golpeó, sacándome de mis propios sueños, que había tenido algo que ver con una playa y algún chico guapísimo aplicándome crema bronceadora.**

Palidecí enseguida. Yo recordaba eso, ese sueño y los gritos. ¡Santa mierda! Ese libro tiene mi punto de vista, ¿por qué?

– Lissa es mejor no leerlo – Dije nerviosa. Dimitri lo noto y me miro preocupado.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto preocupado.

– ¿Rose? – Pregunto Jill mirándome intrigada.

– Es solo que… ese libro tiene mi punto de vista – Apunte al libro en las manos de Jill – Oh santa mierda. ¡NO!

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Christian sonriendo – Apenas son unas cuantas líneas

– Yo lo sé – Dije frunciendo el ceño – Como si no recordara mi propio sueño

– Uhmm – Lissa sonrió maliciosa – Siempre quise saber que sucede en tu cabeza

– Sí, oh esto va a estar bueno – Dijo Adrian frotando sus manos suavemente con un brillo divertido en sus ojos. Gruñí.

**Imágenes –suyas, no mías– se precipitaron a través de mi mente: fuego y sangre, el olor del humo, el metal retorcido de un coche.**

– Ouh – Lissa palideció también. Ella había recordado exactamente lo mismo que yo con solo esas palabras. Obviamente ese sueño se trataba sobre el accidente que tuvimos hace un par de años atrás.

– ¿Quieres qué siga? – Pregunto Jill notando que algo andaba mal.

– Sí, sigue – Sonrió forzada. Christian puso un brazo en su hombro atrayéndola a si mismo y la besó en la frente. Sonreí un poco y luego mire a Jill.

**Las imágenes me envolvieron, asfixiándome, hasta que una parte racional de mi cerebro me recordó que ése no era mi sueño.**

– ¿Tienes una parte racional? – Pregunto Eddie burlándose – Pensé que todo tu cerebro era irracional

– Hey, puedo ser muy racional cuando quiero – Dije como si fuera obvio.

– No, de hecho no – Dijo Christian riendo también.

– Babosos – Mascullé. Dimitri me besó en la parte superior de la cabeza. Hasta el momento había hecho un buen trabajo manteniéndose en silencio.

**Me desperté, largos mechones de mi oscuro cabello, se pegaban a mi frente.**

– Ui – Jill se detuvo con una mueca. Rodé los ojos y le hice un ademan para que siguiera.

**Lissa estaba acostada en su cama, retorciéndose y gritando. Salté de la mía, y rápidamente, crucé los pocos metros que nos separaban.**

"**Liss" dije, sacudiéndola "Liss, despierta"**

**Sus gritos disminuyeron, siendo sustituidos por suaves quejidos.**

"**Andre" gimió ella "Oh Dios"**

– Hmm – Nadie dijo nada. Todos habían permanecido en silencio y Lissa tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.

**La ayude a sentarse.**

"**Liss, ya no estás allí, despierta"**

– ¿La sentaste dormida? – Adrian me miro confundido y extrañado – ¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

**Después de un tiempo sus ojos, comenzaron a abrirse y, en la débil luz, pude ver un parpadeo de consciencia. Su frenética respiración disminuyó, y ella se inclino hacia mí, descanso su cabeza en mi hombro. Pasé una mano alrededor suyo y coloque una mano sobre su pelo.**

"**Está bien" le dije con cuidado "Está todo bien"**

"**Tuve ese sueño"**

"**Sí, lo sé"**

**Permanecimos así sentadas durante varios minutos, sin decir nada más. Cuando sentí que se había calmado, me incline sobre la mesita que estaba entre nuestras camas y encendí la lámpara. Brilló débilmente, pero ninguna de las nosotras necesitaba mucho para ver. Atraído por la luz, nuestro compañero felino, Oscar, se posó encima del alfeizar de la ventana abierta.**

**Se mantuvo a una distancia segura de mí **–**por alguna razón, a los animales no les gustaban los dhampir **–** pero salto de la cama y froto su cabeza contra Lissa, ronroneando suavemente.**

– Gato tonto – Mascullé.

– Tal vez no es que a los animales no les gusten los dhampir – Dijo Dimitri divertido.

**Los animales no tenían problemas con los Moroi, y todo ellos amaban a Lissa en particular.**

– No me sorprende – Dijo Christian con una sonrisa besándola en los labios. Ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió.

**Sonriendo, ella se rasco su barbilla y sentí que se calmaba aún más.**

– Viva el vínculo – Alcé las manos con una sonrisa.

Lissa bufó – No es justo. Yo no puedo sentirte y tú sí a mí. Injusto

"**¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste?" Pregunte estudiando su rostro.**

– No me gusta a donde va eso – Dijo mi madre seria.

– Supongo que se pondrá mejor, ¿no? – Jill me miro sonriendo mientras yo comenzaba a silbar para distraerla.

**Su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre. Tenía enormes ojeras, y tenía un aire de debilidad. La escuela había sido agitada esta semana, y no recordaba la última vez que le había dado sangre "¿hace como… dos días, verdad? ¿Tres? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?**

Mi madre gimió – Sabía que no iba a ser bueno

– ¿La alimentaste? – Pregunto Sydney con una mueca.

Yo le indique a Jill que siguiera la lectura.

**Ella se encogió intentando no mirarme.**

"**Estabas ocupada. No quise**–**"**

Jill se detuvo y todos la miraron ansiosos de saber por qué. Yo sonreí divertida.

"**¡A la porra con eso!" Dije en una posición mejor. No me extrañó que pareciera tan débil. Oscar, no queriéndome cerca, se bajó de la cama y volvió a la ventana donde podría mirarnos desde una distancia segura.**

– Nuevo récord – Dijo Adrian divertido – El gato te odia

– U odia lo que íbamos a hacer – Me estremecí cuando Lissa lo dijo. Ella me dio una mirada tranquila con un gracias plantado en la frente. Yo asentí sonriendo.

"**Vamos. Hagámoslo"**

"**Rose**–**"**

"**Vamos. Te hará sentir mejor"**

– Siempre tan insistente – Dijo Abe con orgullo. Lo mire fijamente por unos segundos.

– Hey, ella se estaba muriendo – Me defendí – ¿Crees que la iba a dejar?

– Buen punto – Dijo Abe pensativo. Miro a Lissa y luego a mí – Pero aún así tus métodos…

– Jill sigue leyendo – Me reí.

**Incliné la cabeza y aparté mi pelo atrás, dejando mi cuello al descubierto. La vi vacilar, pero la vista de mi cuello y lo que éste ofrecía resultaba demasiado tentador. Una expresión hambrienta cruzó por su rostro, y sus labios se separaron ligeramente, exponiendo los colmillos que ella normalmente mantenía ocultos al estar viviendo entre la gente.**

– ¿Realmente piensas que expondría la verdad frente a todos? Es decir, ella no andaría caminando por allí diciendo: miren mis colmillos, soy un vampiro – Se rió Adrian – Enserio Pequeña Dhampir, tus pensamientos son divertidos

– Exactos. Son mis pensamientos. Están destinados para mí – Me queje – No para ustedes

– ¿Ni para mí? – Pregunto Dimitri.

– Especialmente no para ti – Respondí recordando todas las cosas que pensé sobre él. Oh Dios. ¡El hechizo de lujuria! No creo que… oh por Dios, espero que no.

**Con su hermosa cara y su pelo rubio pálido, parecía más un ángel que un vampiro.**

– ¿Enserio? – Lissa me miro aturdida – ¿Lo parezco?

– Yo coincido con ella – Dijo Christian besándola en los labios. Hubo un silencio, pasaron unos segundos, Christian me miro y yo a él. Otro silencio. Nos estremecimos – Oh eso fue raro

– Demasiado – Dije sintiendo los brazos de Dimitri rodearme mientras se reía.

**Cuando sus dientes se acercaron a mi piel desnuda, sentí el corazón latir aceleradamente con una mezcla de miedo y anticipación. Siempre odiaba el sentimiento que venía después, pero no había que pudiese hacer, era una debilidad de la que no podía liberarme.**

– ¿Cuál? – Pregunto Eddie con un tono malicioso. Rodé los ojos ignorándolo.

**Sus colmillos me mordieron, con fuerza, y lloré en la breve explosión de dolor. Entonces desapareció sustituyéndose por un maravilloso y excelente placer que se extendió por todo mi cuerpo.**

Casi todos gimieron, pero no de placer, más bien no les gustaba la idea de escuchar esas palabras juntas en una oración después de una mordida de vampiro. Yo me mordí el labio inferior sonrojándome de vergüenza y Lissa me regalo una sonrisa compasiva.

**Era mejor que cualquiera de las veces que me había emborrachado.**

– Y fueron muchas – Dijo Lissa divertida.

**Mejor que el sexo**

– Oh no lo creo – Dijo Adrian divertido rodeando a Sydney con un brazo. Sentí nauseas al ver a esos dos así, pero las ignore.

**o eso es lo que imagine, ya que nunca lo había hecho.**

– ¿¡ERAS VIRGEN!? – Gritaron todos reventando mis tímpanos. Yo les sonreí nerviosa y luego mire a Dimitri intentando buscar ayuda, él se rió entre dientes y me besó en la frente. Al ver que no iba a colaborar, y seguro porque sabía que Abe lo mataría si sabía que perdí mi virginidad con él aún siendo estudiante y menor de edad, tome una donuts y rodé los ojos.

– En mi defensa no era la chica que todos creían que era – Dije – Por favor. Como si realmente me hubiera acostado con toda la escuela

– Son los rumores – Se rió Christian. Lo mire fijamente molesta.

**Era una manta de puro y refinado placer, que me envolví y me prometía que todo iría bien en el mundo.**

– Rose – Gimió Lissa – ¿Tenías que describirlo?

– Una vez más, son mis pensamientos privados; no públicos –

**Las sustancias químicas en su saliva provocaron una descarga de endofinas, y perdí la noción del mundo, perdí la noción de quien era yo.**

– ¿Cuánto tomaste? – Pregunto Sonya sorprendida. Lissa se sonrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

– Supongo que no mucho – Se notaba dudosa – Creo

**Entonces, lamentablemente, todo terminó. Ocurrió en menos de un minuto.**

– ¿Lamentablemente? – Pregunto Sydney asqueada – Rose…

– Wow Pequeña Dhampir – Adrian sonrió malicioso – Hablando así pareces una…

– Ni se te ocurra decirlo – Adrian palideció enseguida y se mostró asustado. Eso hubiera estado genial si yo hubiera dicho aquello, pero la cosa es que no fui yo. Dimitri lo fulminaba con la mirada enojado. Ambos sabíamos la razón por la que (aun de broma) no permitiría que Adrian dijera esas tres palabras.

– Wow – Eddie trago saliva sorprendido – Dimitri, él solo estaba…

Yo frote el brazo de Dimitri y lo besé en la mejilla – Tranquilo – Susurre. Él me miro sorprendido y asintió lentamente para luego besarme en la frente.

– Lo siento – Murmuro – Jill, por favor sigue

**Ella se apartó, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano mientras me observaba.**

"**¿Estás bien?"**

"**Yo… Sí". Me acosté en la cama, mareada por la pérdida de sangre "Solo necesito dormir un poco. Estoy bien"**

**Sus ojos, de un color verde jade pálido, me miraron con preocupación.**

**Entonces se puso de pie.**

"**Voy a buscarte algo de comer"**

**Mis protestas llegaron tarde a mis labios, y ella ya se había marchado antes de que pudiera decir nada. El zumbido que provocaba el mordisco disminuyó en cuanto ella rompió la conexión, pero aún quedaba una pequeña presencia en mis venas y sentí que una tonta sonrisilla me cruzaba los labios. Gire la cabeza y mire a Oscar que permanecía sentado en la ventana.**

"**No sabes lo que estás perdiendo" le dije.**

– Tú estabas muy mal – Se rió a carcajadas Christian – Hablabas con un gato

Bufé.

– En mi defensa una mordida te aturde y hace que no pienses con claridad – Me crucé de brazos.

– Tú nunca piensas con claridad – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

– Sigue leyendo – Dije entre dientes. Tome una botella de agua de la mesa y bebí un poco mientras todos reían divertidos.

**Su atención se centraba en algo que estaba afuera. Estaba agazapado y se erizó su pelo. Su cola se movía nerviosamente.**

– Quizás estaba incomodo contigo y Lissa – Sonrió Sydney.

Negué con la cabeza y le indique a Jill que siguiera.

**Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y me obligué a levantarme. El mundo dio un giro yd decidí esperar a que se pusiera derecho antes intentar levantarme.**

Lissa se rió entre dientes.

**Cuando lo logré, el mareo regreso y esta vez se negó a desaparecer. Aún así me sentí lo suficientemente bien para como para dar un traspié hacia la ventana y mirar junto a Oscar.**

– Y así fue… como comenzó su honorable amistad – Dijo Christian riendo.

Lissa se rió también y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro que nos causo algo de risa a todos.

**Él me lanzó una mirada cautelosa, apenas duró unos segundos, y luego volvió a centrarse en aquello que había llamado su atención.**

**Una brisa cálida** –**anormalmente caliente para Portland,**– **jugó con mi pelo cuando me asomé. La calle estaba oscura y relativamente tranquila. Eran las tres de la mañana, y la única hora en la cual el campus universitario se tranquilizaba, al menos un poco. La casa en la que habíamos alquilado una habitación durante los últimos ocho meses estaba situada en una calle residencial junto a otras viejas casas con las que no se armonizaban. Al otro lado de la carretera, una farola parpadeaba, casi a punto de apagarse, pero aún emitía la suficiente luz como para dejarme ver las formas de los autos y de los edificios. Podía distinguir la silueta de los árboles y arbustos de nuestro viejo patio.**

**Y a un hombre mirándome.**

Jill chilló sorprendida dejando de leer. Me miro preocupada y luego miro a los demás.

– Un acosador – Abe apretó los puños.

Dimitri me sonrió y murmuro algo en mi oído, algo en ruso. Yo sonreí levantando la mirada para recibir un besó en los labios.

– Te amo – Murmuro sonriendo.

– Y yo a ti –

**Me estremecí ante la sorpresa. Una figura estaba allí parada ante un árbol en el patio, a unos diez metros de distancia, donde se le podía ver claramente a través de la ventana.**

**Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que, probablemente, si hubiera lanzado algo le hubiera golpeado.**

– ¿Enserio Roza? – Pregunto Dimitri sorprendido. Yo sonreí divertida.

**Tan cerca que podría haber visto lo que Lissa y yo acabábamos de hacer.**

**Las sombras lo cubrían tan bien que incluso mi visión mejorada no podía ver ninguno de sus rasgos, excepto su altura. Era alto. Realmente alto. Estuvo allí parado un momento, dejándose ver apenas, y luego dio un paso atrás despareciendo bajo las oscuras sombras de los árboles del otro lado del lejano jardín. Estuve muy segura de haber visto a alguien más acercarse para reunirse con él antes de que ambos fuesen tragados por la negrura.**

– Eres muy descriptiva – Comentó Abe pensativo – Demasiado

– Es lo que vi – Me encogí de hombros – Y no sé quejen. Si los otro cinco son iguales a este, digamos que habrá mucho que leer

**Quienes quieran que fuesen esas figuras, a Oscar no le gustaron. Sin contarme a mí, a él solía caerle bien la mayoría de la gente, mostrándose molesto solo con esa gente que representaba un peligro inminente. El tipo de allí afuera no había hecho nada que amenazase a Oscar, sin embargo el gato se sintió amenazado por algo, algo que lo puso en alerta.**

**Algo parecido a lo que siempre sentía por mí.**

Eddie contuvo la risa y yo sonreí ligeramente. Él hizo lo posible, pero tarde o temprano termino riendo divertido.

– Los animales y tú no son compatibles – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – No es con los dhampir

– No. Oscar tenía un pésimo temperamento – Dije riendo.

– Claro que no, a él no le gustabas – Dijo Lissa divertida.

**Un temor frío me atravesó y casi, **–**aunque no completamente**– **consiguió desaparecer la sensación de felicidad del mordisco de Lissa. Me aparte de la ventana, me vestí con unos tejanos que encontré en el suelo y que debían haber haberse caído durante el proceso. Después de vestirme, cogí mi abrigo y el de Lissa junto con nuestras carteras. Me puse los primeros zapatos que vi y salí por la puerta.**

**La encontré en el piso de abajo, en al aglomerada cocina, hurgando en la nevera, uno de nuestros compañeros de habitación, Jeremy, estaba sentado en la mesa, tenía una mano sobre la frente mientras miraba tristemente el libro de cálculo. Lissa me miró con sorpresa.**

– ¿Y cómo querías que te mirara? – Pregunto Lissa interrumpiendo a Jill – ¿Emocionada?

Me reí divertida.

– No, pero al menos sé que te importo – Me reí. Ella también se rió y asintió con al cabeza.

"**No deberías estar levantada"**

– Uh, alguien se está enojando – Se rió Christian besando la mejilla de Lissa.

– No estaba enojada, estaba sorprendida. Ella no debía estar levantada – Se defendió Lissa.

"**Tenemos que irnos. Ahora"**

**Sus ojos se abrieron y un segundo después lo comprendió. "Estás…hablando en serio? ¿Estás segura?"**

– Me sorprende que dudaras de mí – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Bueno, ¿qué querías que pensará? – Pregunto ella divertida. Le hizo un ademán a Jill para que continuara.

**Asentí. No podía explicarlo cómo lo sabía con certeza, simplemente lo sabía.**

– ¿Lo ves? – Pregunto Lissa divertida – Es por eso que lo dudaba un poco

– Pero sus instintos casi siempre tienen la razón – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– ¿Casi? – Levante una ceja.

– Aquella vez que fuimos a acampar de día. Dijiste haber oído algo – Dijo Eddie sonriendo – Y resulto ser una bolsa de basura que estaba atrapada en una rama y el viento la estaba soplando

– Pero oí algo más. Yo sé que alguien nos seguía ese día – Dije con firmeza.

– No es cierto – Dijo Eddie.

– Ya, por favor, quiero saber que va a suceder ahora – Dijo Christian sonriendo – Jill por favor ignora a estos y sigue

**Jeremy nos miró con curiosidad.**

"**¿Qué sucede?"**

**Una idea surgió en mi mente. "Liss, consigue las llaves de su coche."**

– ¿Le pediste que usara su compulsión? – Pregunto Adrian sorprendido – Pensé que no te gustaba que la usara

– Sí, pero ese era un caso especial. Nos estaban siguiendo – Sonreí. Dimitri serió entre dientes causando que todos lo miraran preocupados. Me besó en la mejilla susurrando que era más escurridiza de lo que pensaba.

**Él nos miró a una y a otra alternativamente. "¿Qué vas a–?"**

**Lissa caminó hacia él sin vacilar. Su temor se deslizó dentro de mí a través de los lazos psíquicos que habíamos establecido, pero había algo más también: Su fe absoluta en que me ocuparía de todo, en que estaríamos seguras. Como siempre, esperé a ser digna de esa confianza.**

– ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Mikhail me miro sorprendido.

– ¿Cómo que digna? Tú eres la única persona en que confió más que en nadie. Siempre lo has sido – Dijo Lissa algo sorprendida – No pensé que realmente te preocupara eso

– ¿Qué hay de mí? – Pregunto Christian.

– Sí también confió mucho en ti, después de Rose, pero ella es mi mejor amiga. Ha arriesgado tanto por mí que es imposible no confiar en ella – Dijo Lissa sonriendo. Yo le regale una sonrisa – Excepto cuando tiene una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Eso da miedo y me hace querer alejarme de ella porque es peligrosa

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

– Es verdad – Apoyó Dimitri – Siempre que tienes esa sonrisa es porque tramas algo que no resultará bien

– Hey. Yo puedo tramar algo que resultará bien –

– Así se habla niña – Abe me sonrió – Siempre positivo

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Pregunto mi madre frunciendo el ceño – No le des ideas. Ya tiene la cabeza llena de ellas

Rodé los ojos como Abe sonrió orgulloso. Jill siguió leyendo.

**Ella sonrió ampliamente y lo miró fijamente a sus ojos. Por un momento, justo al principio, Jeremy se mostró confuso, entonces vi al esclavo apoderarse de él.**

– Eso sonó tan cruel – Dijo Lissa mirándome con una expresión incomoda – No tenías que describirlo así

– No era para que lo supieras – Dije – Mis pensamientos, ¿recuerdas?

**Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, contemplándola con admiración.**

– Maldito desgraciado – Dijo Christian con un tono celosos entre dientes. Lissa lo besó en los labios y él se tranquilizo un poco.

"**Necesitamos que nos prestes tu coche" dijo Lissa en un tono suave. "¿Dónde están las llaves?"**

**Él sonrió, y yo me estremecí. Tenía una alta resistencia a la coacción, pero podía sentir claramente sus efectos cuando iban dirigidos a otra persona.**

– Ese es su vínculo – Dijo Sonya sonriendo – Siempre te va a permitir sentir cosas que los demás no pueden, en especial porque se relaicona con Lissa

– Eso es lo bueno –

– Es lo malo – Me contradijo ella – ¿Por qué yo no puedo sentirte?

Nuestro vínculo había desaparecido momentáneamente por unos largos meses, pero luego regreso como si nada. Me parece que la bala de Tasha no se deshizo por completo de él y mi participación al luchar por vivir no era lo que hizo que se bloqueara, se bloqueo porque cuando la recibí Lissa no pudo sanarme y entonces me toco a mí por una vez en al vida luchar por lo que quería. Entonces el vínculo volvió a los meses después cuando estábamos en la cocina y accidentalmente me corté al pelar una zanahoria. Lissa me curo la herida pese a que no quería y poco después el vínculo apareció lentamente en nosotras. Como si nunca se hubiera ido.

**Esto más la experiencia de toda la vida me había enseñado que usarlo estaba mal.**

– Allí está – Señalo Lissa – Su desacuerdo la coacción

Rodé los ojos sonriendo y le di un empujón suave en el hombro.

**Jeremy buscó en un bolsillo y le entregó un juego de llaves que colgaban de un llavero rojo.**

"**Gracias" dijo Lissa "¿Dónde está aparcado?"**

"**Calle abajo" contesto distraídamente. "En la esquina con Brown. A cuatro manzanas"**

"**Gracias." Repitió ella volviéndose."En cuanto nos hayamos ido quiero que sigas estudiando. Olvida que nos has visto esta noche"**

– Que sabia por pedirle eso – Dijo Jill interrumpiendo. Lissa le sonrió con superioridad mientras yo bufaba.

**Él asintió atentamente. Tuve la impresión de que incluso saltaría de un acantilado si ella se lo hubiera pedido. Todos los humanos son susceptibles a la coacción, pero Jeremy aún parecía más débil que la mayoría. Lo cual nos benefició en ese momento.**

"**Vamos" le dije a Lissa. "Tenemos que irnos"**

**Salimos en dirección a la esquina que nos había indicado. Yo aún estaba mareada por el mordisco y continuaba tropezando, incapaz de moverme tan rápido como quería.**

– Oh no puede ser – Adrian gimió – Yo tenía que ver eso. Sería genial ver como caminabas

– Tropezaba con hormigas cabezonas – Me excuse sonriendo. Adrian rodó los ojos.

**Continuamente, la ansiedad que había en su mente me invadía. Intente ignorarla lo mejor que pude, pues tenía mis propios miedos con los que lidiar.**

– Me haces ver como un estorbo – Bufó Lissa rodando los ojos. Yo sonreí tranquila y le sacudí una dona frente a su rostro. Ella me frunció el ceño – Eso solo funciona contigo

Todos rieron al ver que ella tenía razón. Yo me reí y me di un mordisco.

"**Rose… ¿Qué vamos a hacer si nos atrapan?" Susurró.**

"**No lo harán" Repuse con fiereza. "No se lo permitiré"**

– Sin embargo lo hicieron – Dijo mi madre seria. Dimitri serió y yo le di un codazo, entonces me besó en la mejilla.

– Aunque fue impresionante que aún siendo superada en número y estando mareada hayas intentado pelear para protegerla – Me susurro al oído – Me encantas así…

– Gracias – Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

"**Pero si nos encuentran **–**"**

"**Ya nos encontraron antes y no pudieron cogernos. Simplemente iremos en coche hasta la estación de tren y de allí a Los Ángeles. Nos perderán la pista."**

– Todo planeado Pequeña Dhampir – Alago Adrian – No me sorprende

**Hice que pareciese simple.**

– Y vaya que sonaba sencillo – Dijo Sydney riendo.

**Siempre lo hacía, aunque no hubiera nada simple en huir de las personas con las que habíamos crecidos. Llevábamos haciéndolo dos años, escondiéndonos dónde podíamos e intentando terminar el instituto.**

– Aún así no era lo mismo – Dijo Abe negando con la cabeza – Los humanos no les harían enseñado las cosas que necesitaban saber

– Es verdad – Coincidió Lissa mirándome – Y tú apenas si podías cursar con esas calificaciones

La mire ofendida.

– Perdón pero alimentarte, esconder y cuidarte nunca fue sencillo – Dije.

– Por eso te quiero – Me sonrió divertida.

**Nuestro último año acababa de comenzar, y vivir en un campus universitario parecía seguro. Estábamos tan cerca de la libertad.**

– Claro que no – Se rió Dimitri.

Rodé los ojos.

**Ella no dijo nada más, y sentí como aumentaba su fe en mí.**

– Estabas a desconfiar de mí – La mire con los ojos entrecerrados y ella sonrió despreocupada tomando un poco de bebida.

**Así había sido siempre entre nosotras. Yo era la que tomaba las riendas de la acción, quién se aseguraba de que las cosas sucediesen, **–**a pesar de que algunas veces lo hacía de forma imprudente.**

– ¿Algunas veces? – Preguntaron todos incrédulos.

– ¡Ay por Dios! – Me queje – No me iba a arriesgar

– Fue siempre – Dijo Lissa – Aún lo haces

**Ella era la más razonable, la que pensaba las cosas y las analizaba profundamente antes de actuar. **

– Gracias – Sonrió ella aunque con ironía.

**Ambos estilos tenían sus ventajas, pero por el momento, la imprudencia se imponía. No teníamos tiempo para vacilaciones.**

Apunte a todos con el dedo lanzando mi mejor mirada asesina antes de que se les ocurriera comentar eso. Todos se encogieron de hombro y pude notar como Adrian, Eddie y Christian reprimían la risa.

**Lissa y yo habíamos sido las mejores amigas desde el jardín de infancia, cuando nuestro profesor nos emparejó juntas en las lecciones para aprender a escribir. **

– Sí – Lissa chillo sonriendo – Fue tan divertido ese día

– Termine castigada – Me reí también. Mientras todos nos miraban confundidos nosotras nos reíamos de lo que sabíamos – Seguro que lo explica en el libro

**Obligar a un niño de cinco años a deletrear Vasilisa Dragomir y Rosemarie Hathaway va más allá de la simple crueldad, y nosotras, – o mejor dicho, yo,** **– respondí a ello apropiadamente. Arrojé el libro a nuestro profesor y lo llamé bastardo fascista. No sabía lo que significaban esas palabras, pero aprendí cómo se acierta a un blanco móvil.**

– No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho – Abe se rió divertido – ¿Y no sabías que significaba? Tenías un lenguaje horrible desde pequeña

– Sigues apoyándola – Mi madre lo miro incrédula – Está mal. De partida porque atacar a un maestro está muy, pero muy mal

– Él comenzó – Me defendí riendo – Era crueldad

– Fue extraño. Después de eso yo supe que íbamos a ser mejores amigas – Dijo Lissa – Pero creo que debí saber que me ibas a meter en tantos problemas…

Sonreí con orgullo.

**Lissa y yo habíamos sido inseparables desde entonces.**

– Siempre lo serán – Corearon todos sonriendo.

"**¿Oyes eso?" preguntó de pronto.**

**Me llevó unos segundos reconocer lo que sus agudizados sentidos ya habían oído. Pasos, moviéndose rápidamente. Hice una mueca. Aún nos quedaban dos manzanas por recorrer.**

"**Tenemos que correr" dije cogiéndola del brazo.**

"**Pero no puedes**–**"**

"**Corre"**

– Siempre tan Rose – Sonrió Christian.

**Puse toda mi voluntad para no desmayarme sobre la acera. Mi cuerpo se negaba a correr después de perder sangre o mientras aún estuviese metabolizando los efectos de su saliva. Pero ordené a mis músculos que dejasen de fastidiar y pegasen a Lissa mientras nuestros pies golpeaban sobre el asfalto.**

– Fue un mal momento para alimentarla – Dijo mi madre resaltando lo obvio.

– Ya lo sé – Asentí – Pero si hubiera sabido que nos iban a seguir probablemente no lo hubiera hecho hasta después de escapar

**Normalmente yo podría haber corrido con ella sin ningún esfuerzo extra **–**especialmente porque ella estaba descalza**–**, pero esta noche ella era lo que me mantenía derecha.**

**Él era mayor que nosotras, quizá unos veinte-pocos, y tan alto como me había figurado, probablemente de unos dos metros.**

– ¿Dos metros? – Pregunto Christian pensativo.

– Me parece que conoceremos la identidad del hombre misterioso – Dijo Eddie sonriendo. Yo imaginaba que ya todos se habían dado cuenta, en especial porque Dimitri no dejaba de reírse cuando Jill leyó la parte de dos metros.

**En otras circunstancias, **–**digamos cuando estuviera obstruyendo nuestra desesperada huida,** –** habría pensado que él era atractivo. Pelo marrón a la altura de los hombros, sujetado en una corta cola de caballo. Ojos marrón oscuro. Un abrigo largo y marrón,** –**un guardapolvos, creo que se llama así.**

Todos miraron a Dimitri sonriendo. El guardapolvos lo había delatado en grande. Él sonrió mostrando lo dientes y luego me besó en la mejilla.

– Y vaya que pensó que era atractivo – Dijo Christian riéndose. Yo en lugar de responder sonreí y besé a Dimitri en los labios.

**Pero ahora era irrelevante lo bueno que estuviera.**

– Hey – Rompió nuestro besó mirándome ofendido. Yo sonreí nerviosa.

**Él solo era un obstáculo que nos mantenía a mí y a Lissa lejos del coche y de nuestra libertad.**

– Gracias – Dijo con sarcasmo. Le frote el brazo y lo besé en la mejilla para calmarlo un poco.

**Los pasos de detrás de nosotros disminuyeron, y supe que nuestros perseguidores nos habían atrapado.**

– Arriba las manos y no hagan ningún movimiento – Eddie apunto con sus dos manos juntas formando una falsa pistola a mí y a Lissa – Es la policía y las vamos a llevar devuelta a la academia señoritas fugitivas. Suban vehículo

Nosotras nos reímos. Jill también y luego volvió a la lectura.

**En los costados, detecté más movimiento, más gente acercándose. Dios. Ellos habían enviado por lo menos una docena de guardias para recuperarnos. No lo podía creer. Ni siquiera la reina viajaba con tantos. **

**Presa del pánico, y no por completo control de mi razonamiento, actué por instinto.**

– Tú siempre actúas por instinto – Me recordó Dimitri riendo mientras me sujetaba con más fuerza por la cintura y me besaba en los labios.

**Me presione contra Lissa, manteniéndola detrás de mí y lejos del hombre que parecía ser el líder.**

"**Dejadla en paz" gruñí. "No la toquéis"**

– Siempre tan protectora – Dijo Christian sonriendo – Por Dios, que aún sin ser guardiana ya estaba arriesgándose

**Su semblante era ilegible, pero levantó sus manos en lo que aparentaba ser algún tipo de gesto calmante, como si yo fuera algún animal rabioso que acababan de sedar.**

– Al que hable lo mato – Amenacé cuando todos abrieron la boca. Lentamente la cerraron por mi amenaza. Tal vez no matar, pero si causar daño.

"**No voy a**–**"**

**Dio un paso al frente. Acercándose aún más.**

**Lo ataqué, saltando en una maniobra ofensiva que no había usado en dos años, no desde que Lissa y yo humos. La maniobra fue estúpida, otra acción que había nacido del miedo y el instinto. Y fue inútil. Él era un guardia habilidoso, no era un novato que aún no había completado su entrenamiento. Tampoco era débil o estaba a punto de morir.**

– Pero yo sí – Dije tomando otra dona.

– No tenías que haber dejado de entrenar aún sí hubieras escapado – Dijo mi madre bebiendo un poco de agua.

– Si hubiera entrenado probablemente no estaríamos aquí. Además, nos superaban en número, era un injusticia grande – Dije mirando a Dimitri que se encogió de hombros.

**Y hombre, él era más rápido. Había olvidado lo rápido que los guardias podían ser, como se podían mover y golpear como cobras. Me bloqueó en pleno vuelo y, con sus manos, me golpeó y me envió hacia atrás. No creo que él hubiera querido golpearme tan fuerte, **–**probablemente solo quería mantenerme alejada**– **pero, debido a mi falta de coordinación en mi habilidad para responder, fui incapaz de erguirme. Comencé a caer, directamente hacia la acera, apuntando con la cadera. Iba a doler. Mucho.**

**Solo que no llegó a suceder.**

– ¿A no? – Sydney me miro confundida. Yo negué.

**Tan rápido como me bloqueó, el hombre me alcanzó y me agarro del brazo, poniéndome en pie.**

**Cuando me sostuve por mí misma, noté que me estaba observado **–**o mejor dicho, mi cuello.**

– Aún con falta de sangre en el cuerpo, superada en número y de rival un hombre grande y fuerte decidiste pelear – Dijo mi madre algo sorprendida – Me sorprende que lo hicieras en lugar de resistirte

**Todavía desorientada, no lo entendí de inmediato. Luego, lentamente, mi mano libre alcanzó el costado de mi garganta y toqué suavemente la herida que Lissa me había hecho antes. Cuando quité mis dedos, observé mi piel manchada con oscura sangre. Avergonzada, revolví mi cabello para que cayera por delante de la cara. Era espeso y largo y me cubría por completo. Lo había dejado crecer precisamente por ese motivo.**

– Y porque no te gusta corto – Dijo Lissa riendo – Odias como se ve

Le guiñé el ojo en señal de que había acertado; sin embargo otra razón para no cortarlo era por el Dios Ruso que dormía conmigo cada noche. Le encantaba mi cabello y él me había dicho que no me lo cortara y lo usara atado.

**Los oscuros ojos del hombre se mantuvieron en el ahora escondido mordisco y luego se encontraron con los míos. Le devolví la mirada desafiante y rápidamente me deshice de su agarre. Me dejó ir, aunque sabía que él me podría haber detenido toda la noche si lo hubiera querido.**

– Hmmm – Dimitri se acercó a mí oído – Por supuesto que podría retenerte toda la noche

Sonreí divertida.

**Luchando con el nauseabundo mareo, me acerque nuevamente a Lissa, preparándome para otro ataque. De repente, su mano tomó la mía.**

– ¿Enserio ibas a volver a pelear? – Sydney me miro sorprendida.

– Pues… sí – Dije con un tono obvio.

"**Rose" dijo en voz baja. "No"**

**Al principio sus palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto en mí, pero gradualmente pensamientos tranquilizantes comenzaron a instalarse en mi mente, viniendo a través de nuestra conexión.**

– Aaahh con que usando coacción con ella – Dijo Christian mirando a Lissa de una forma acusadora – Eso está muy mal

– Ah yo… – Intento decir Lissa.

– Jill, continua – Interrumpí.

**No fue exactamente coacción**

– Ups, perdón – Lissa le sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

–**ella no hubiera usado eso en mí,** –** pero fue efectivo, como fue el hecho de que éramos superadas en número y en nivel.**

– Aunque recuerdo que una vez usaste coacción conmigo – La mire acusadora. Ella tarareo una canción desviando la mirada. Yo le sonreí.

**Incluso yo sabía que luchar sería inútil. La tensión dejó mi cuerpo, y sucumbí ante la derrota.**

– Chan, chan, chaaan – Dijo Adrian con un extraño tono misterioso – Rose ha perdido voluntariamente

**Sintiendo mi resignación, el hombre se acercó, poniendo su atención en Lissa. Su cara estaba tranquila. Él le dedico una reverencia y logró parecer grácil al hacerlo, lo que me sorprendió considerando su altura.**

– ¿Algún dejaras eso? – Pregunto Dimitri tomando un tazón con uvas verdes. Lo puso en mi estómago y tomo unas cuantas.

– No – Respondí riendo. Él rió también y después de echarse unas pocas a la boca me acerco una a mí y yo la mordí.

"**Mi nombre es Dimitri Belikov." Dijo. Pude oír un pequeño acento ruso. "He venido para llevarla devuelta a la Academia St. Vladimir, princesa."**

– Que descarado – Dije. Dimitri me besó en la frente y luego miro a Jill que paso la página con una sonrisa.

– Es todo. Fin del capítulo uno – Sonrió – ¿Quién sigue?

– Bueno, dado que me da curiosidad. Yo lo haré – Abe tomo el libro y me miro con un destello en su rostro.

Le sonreí divertida y le asentí para que leyera el capítulo dos.

– Pero antes – Lissa interrumpió – ¿Podemos ir por más comida? La señorita guardiana se ha comido todo

Sonreí divertida y luego ayude a Lissa a traer más comida. Al volver a al habitación me sorprendí al ver a Alberta hablando con mis padres. Lissa le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

– Guardiana Petrov – Dijo con un tono suave y amable – ¿Ha sucedido algo?

– No realmente, solo vine a ver como se encontraba majestad – Sonrió Alberta – Me dijeron que se iba a pasar un par de días leyendo unos libros o algo por el estilo

– Ja, todos lo saben – Dije riendo mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá junto a Dimitri. Me abrazo con fuerza y luego me besó en la mejilla.

– Te amo – Susurró. Yo lo besé y le sonreí.

– Puede quedarse si quiere – Sonrió.

– Hey ya tengo suficiente con que ustedes escuchen mis pensamientos. No necesitamos a más personas para que lean mis más oscuros pensamientos – Dije con una mueca.

– Pues yo quiero – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Anda Abe, comienza.

Dimitri y yo nos acomodamos en el sofá de la misma forma en la que estábamos en los puff, yo tenía mi espalda apoyada en su pecho y él apoyo un brazo en el respaldo del sofá, desde la esquina en donde se apoyaba de espaldas, y con el otro me rodeó por la cintura.

– Capítulo 2… – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno ha sido el primer capítulo de Leyendo el Pasado. Como ya mencione, he visto fics así que están solo e ingles y aún yo los leí con un traductor, admito que estuvieron buenos y la idea me llamo mucho la atención así que me inspire en leerlo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Espero sus opiniones sobre mi nueva historia, y como siempre yo respondere a sus comentarios en el siguiente capítulo.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	2. Leyendo el capítulo 2

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

_**Resumen:**_ Luego de que Lissa y Rose encontraran una caja con unos libros misteriosos dentro ambas descubrirán que sus momentos más importantes estaban allí. Es hora de que no solo ellas rememoren esos momentos, ahora toda la pandilla los conocerá

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 2:

.: Lissa :.

Rose me miro con una sonrisa antes de tomar un vaso de agua. Nuevamente en su regazo tenía un tazón de uvas verdes que las compartía con Dimitri. Yo me reía un poco y me acomode con Christian en un _chaise longue_. Abe tenía el libro en la mano y estaba listo para comenzar a leer.

– Capitulo 2 – Sonrió – Dice así…

**A pesar de mi odio, tenía que admitir que Dimitri Beli-no sé que, era más listo de lo que parecía.**

Mire a Rose que le sonreía a Dimitri divertida mientras él le fruncía el ceño extrañado.

– ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar mi apellido si apenas lo había dicho? – Pregunto él curioso.

– Bueno… no es que me importarás en ese momento – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Dimitri rodó los ojos y yo me reí entre dientes.

**Después de que nos llevasen el aeropuerto, al jet privado de la Academia, nos vio cuchicheando y mando que nos sepáresenos.**

"**No las dejéis hablarse", le advirtió al guardia que nos escoltaba a la parte de atrás del avión. "Cinco minutos juntas y construirán un plan de fuga"**

– Ay que bien me conoces – Dijo Rose con una sonrisa complacida.

– Y eso que apenas se conocían en ese momento – Dijo Jill riendo.

**Le lancé una mirada arrogante y salí refunfuñando por el pasillo. No importaba el hecho de que estuviésemos planeando una fuga.**

**Como era habitual, las cosas no salieron bien para nuestros héroes –o heroínas, en este caso.**

– ¿Realmente estabas pensando todo eso? – Me reí mientras Rose se encogía de hombros.

– Honestamente no esperaba a que alguien leyera mis más profundos pensamientos – Dijo ella con un tono dramático – Pobre de nuestras heroínas

**Puesto que estábamos en el aire, nuestras probabilidades de escapar se redujeron aún más. Aun suponiendo que pudiese suceder un milagro y consiguiese noquear a diez guardias aún tendríamos el problema de cómo salir del avión. Me imaginé que tendrían paracaídas a bordo, pero en el improbable caso de que supiese usar uno, todavía quedaba una pequeña cuestión de supervivencia, pues probablemente aterrizaríamos en algún lugar de las Montañas Rocosas.**

– ¿Enserio pensaste en que yo me lanzaría de un avión sin quejarme? – Pregunte incrédula y Rose se encogió de hombros.

– Honestamente yo te iba a lanzar por las buenas o por las malas – Me sonrió divertida.

**No conseguiríamos salir de este avión hasta que aterrizase, en Backwoods Montana. Entonces, tendría que pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que implicase saltarse la vigilancia mágica de la Academia y diez veces el número de guardas. Si. No hay problema.**

– Aaaww el típico sarcasmo estilo Rose Hathaway – Christian sonrió y yo me reí como ella frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos. Dimitri la beso en la mejilla y luego le dio de comer uva que la hizo sonreír.

**Aunque Lissa estaba sentada en frente del hombre ruso, su miedo volvía a zumbar en mí, golpeando en mi cabeza como un martillo.**

– Como de costumbre – Dijo Rose entre dientes desviando la mirada.

**Mi preocupación por ella aumentaba mi furia.**

– Uy, apuesto a que si ella hubiera entrenado te habría mandado al hospital Dimitri – Dijo mi madre riendo.

– Ahora está muy cerca de hacerlo – Respondió él sonriendo.

– ¿Muy cerca? – Rose levanto una ceja – Que yo recuerde antes de ayer…

Antes de que Rose dijera algo Dimitri la besó en los labios callándola. Ella frunció el ceño un poco y luego se relajo. Abe hizo una mueca de disgusto y siguió leyendo para poder interrumpir el besó de esos dos. Por mi parte no dejaba de sonreír con ternura.

**No podían llevarla de vuelta allí, no a ese lugar. Me pregunté si Dimitri vacilaría si sintiese lo que yo sentía, si supiese lo que yo sabía. Probablemente no. No le importaría.**

– Me importaba protegerla. Pero tú nunca quisiste decirle a nadie – Dijo Dimitri frunciendo el ceño.

– Ella me dijo que no lo hiciera – Rose apunto a Sonya.

– Mientras menos personas lo supieran entonces, era lo mejor – Dijo Sonya – Era un asunto que solo incumbía a Rose y a Lissa

– Y a ti escondida – Me reí divertida como Sonya sonreía.

– Pero ya no es más un secreto – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

**Sea como sea, sus emociones se hicieron tan fuerte, que durante un momento tuve la notable sensación de estar en su lugar –en su piel. Esto sucedía varias veces, y sin ningún aviso, ella me metía directamente en su cabeza.**

– Lo peor de todo es cuando lo hace inconscientemente – Rose gimió – Es horrible cuando se supone que debe estar durmiendo

Le sonreí algo sonrojada.

**El fornido cuerpo de Dimitri se sentaba junto a mí, y mi mano –su mano- agarro una botella de agua. Él se inclino hacia delante para agarrar algo, revelando seis pequeños símbolos tatuados en su cuello: marcas Molnijas. Parecían dos dentados relámpagos que cruzaban formando una "X". Una por cada Strigoi que había asesinado. Por encima de ellas tenía una línea serpenteante, más o menos como una serpiente, que lo marcaba como guardián. La marca del juramento.**

Vi como Dimitri le susurraba algo a Rose y ella le sonreía divertida antes de besarlo en los labios. Christian me toco el brazo y me sonrió.

**Parpadeando, luché contra ella y regrese a mi propia mente mientras hacía una mueca. Odiaba cuando eso ocurría. Sentir las emociones de Lissa era una cosa, pero meterse en su interior era algo que las dos despreciábamos.**

– "_Sobre todo porque ves mi vida sexual" _– Dije en su mente y ella me lanzo una mirada. Le sonreí un poco sonrojada y ella asintió.

**Ella lo veía como una invasión a su intimidad, por lo que normalmente yo no solía contarle cuando esto sucedía.**

– Así que debías haber estado en mi mente en muchas ocasiones y yo sin saberlo – La mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

**Ninguna podíamos controlarlo. Era otro efecto de la conexión, una conexión que ninguna de las dos entendíamos totalmente.**

– Debieron haber investigado sobre el Espíritu – Dijo Adrian sacando un cigarrillo. Sydney suspiro pesadamente mientras sacudía la cabeza. Entonces Adrian la rodeó con un brazo y la besó en la mejilla.

Aún no entendía como es que ellos terminaron siendo pareja, es decir, son tan diferentes.

**Existen leyendas acerca de los vínculos psicológicos entre Moroi y sus guardianes, pero ninguna de las historia mencionaba algo así. Lidiábamos con él de la mejor manera posible.**

**Cerca del final de vuelo, Dimitri vino a donde yo estaba sentada y se intercambio de sitio con el guardia que estaba a mi lado. Me giré, mirando por la ventana distraídamente. Pasamos mucho tiempo en silencio. Finalmente, dijo, "¿Realmente nos ibas a atacar a todos?"**

**No le respondí.**

– Vaya – Dijo Eddie – Apuesto a que estabas enojada

– Frustrada – Dijo ella sonriendo – Imagínate si un gil sale de la nada y te lleva obligado a una escuela de la cual escapaste por voluntad propia

– ¿Gil? – Dimitri la miro confundido y ella sonrió.

"**Hacer eso… protegerla de esa manera –fue muy valiente". Hizo una pausa. "Estúpido, pero muy valiente. ¿Por qué lo intentaste?"**

Rose siempre hacía cosas estúpidas cuando se trataba de protegerme así que a mí no me había sorprendido en nada, salvo por el hecho de que en esa ocasión lo hizo bajo el efecto de una mordida.

Sin duda era mejor que cualquier otra persona que yo conociera.

**Lo miré, apartándome el pelo de la cara, así podría mirarlo a los ojos de igual a igual. "Porque yo soy su guardiana." Me giré de nuevo hacia la ventana.**

– UHHH Despreció estilo Hathaway – Eddie y Christian corearon chocando las manos. Rose no dijo nada y yo me reí.

– Hubiera esperado un "porque soy su mejor amiga" – Dije riendo – No eras mi guardiana oficial en ese momento

– Para mí parecía que si lo era – Sonrió ella.

**Después de otro momento de silencio, se levantó y regreso a la parte delantera del jet.**

**Cuando aterrizamos, Lissa y yo no teníamos otra opción que dejar que los comandos nos llevasen a la Academia. Nuestro coche se detuvo en la puerta y el conductor habló con los guardias para cerciorarse de que no éramos Strigoi a punto de una matanza.**

– ¿Acaso los Strigoi avisan a los guardias de una matanza? – Pregunto Jill riendo.

– No lo sé. Yo solo sé que la escuela es una basura, esa protección de los guardias – Rodó los ojos Rose – Cada día son más tontos

**Después de un minuto, nos dejaron pasar por los pabellones hasta llegar a la Academia. Era alrededor de la apuesta del sol –el comienzo del día para los vampiros- y el campus estaba envuelto en sombras.**

**Probablemente se vería igual, dispersa y gótica. Los Moroi eran muy conservadores; y con ellos nunca se cambiaba nada Esta escuela no era tan antigua como la de Europa, pero había sido construida siguiendo el mismo estilo. Edificios ostentosamente elaborados, de forma similar a la arquitectura de una iglesia, con altos picos y esculturas de piedra. Puertas de hierro forjado cerraban los pequeños jardines y las entradas de aquí y allá. Después de vivir en un campus universitario, tuve una sensación de apreciación de lo mucho que este lugar se asemejaba más a una universidad que a una típica escuela secundaria.**

– Primero no es una típica escuela. Tiene colmillos en los dientes – Dijo Eddie con unos falsos colmillos de noche de brujas. Nos reímos todos y luego Abe volvió a la lectura.

**Estábamos en la escuela secundaria, que se dividía en dos institutos, medio y superior. Cada uno fe construido alrededor de un patio abierto decorado con enormes caminos de piedra y árboles centenarios. Íbamos por el patio del instituto superior, en el cual había edificios académicos de un lado, mientras que en los dormitorios de los dhampirs y el gimnasio estaban en el lado contrario.  
Los dormitorios de los Moroi se encontraban en el otro extremo, y en frente estaba el edificio administrativo, que también sirve a la escuela inferior. Los estudiantes más jóvenes vivían en el campus principal, más lejos hacia el oeste.**

– Que descriptiva – Dijo Abe inteurrpiendo su lectura con una expresión asombrada.

– Tengo una percepción diferente de las cosas – Dijo Rose mirando el suelo distraídamente.

**Alrededor de todo el campus había espacio, espacio, y más espacio. Estábamos en Montana, después de todo, a kilómetros de distancia de una verdadera ciudad. Sentía el aire fresco en mis pulmones y olía como el pino y la humedad, la caída de las hojas. Enormes bosques rodeaban todo el perímetro de la Academia, y durante el día, se podían ver las montañas que se elevaban sobre el horizonte.**

– Suena como si lo odiaras – Dijo Christian con sarcasmo. Yo me reí y lo besé en la mejilla.

– Bueno, quizás es lo único que amaba de esa escuela – Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

**A medida que nos adentrábamos en la parte principal del colegio superior, me deshice de mi guardián y corrí hacia Dimitri.**

"**Oye, Camarada"**

– Oh de ahí comenzó el apodo – Dije riendo. Rose rodó los ojos divertida mientras Dimitri suspiraba rendido.

**Siguió caminando y no me miro. "¿Ahora quieres hablar?"**

"**¿Nos estás llevando a Kirova?"**

"**Directora Kirova", me corrió. De su otro lado, Lissa me echó una mirada que decía, no te metas en problemas.**

– Ojala me hicieras caso de vez en cuando – Suspire pesadamente mientras Rose sonreía.

"**Directora lo que sea. Ella sigue siendo una vieja hipócrita**–**"**

– ¡Rose! – La regaño su madre frunciendo el ceño y Rose rodó los ojos.

**Mis palabras murieron cuando los guardianes nos guiaron a través de una serie de puertas dobles –directamente a la zona común. Suspiré. ¿Estas personas eran realmente tan crueles? Debían de haber al menos una docena de formas de acceder a la oficina de Kirova, y nos estaban llevando directamente por el centro de área común.**

**Era la hora del desayuno.**

– Yo sentí que moriría de vergüenza – Escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Christian se rió un poco.

**Guardianes principiantes –dhampirs como yo- y Morois se sentaban juntos, comiendo y haciendo vida social, sus rostros resplandecían con cualquier chisme corriente que llamase la atención de la Academia. Cuando entramos, el fuerte murmullo de las conversaciones se detuvo al instante, como si alguien le hubiese dado a un interruptor. Cientos de ojos se giraron hacia nosotros.**

– Hmm… se lo merecían – Dijo Abe con un tono divertido – No debiero huir en primer lugar

– Ay, seguro estás cabreado porque me perdiste la pista – Dijo Rose sonriendo maliciosamente. Abe desvió la mirada y volvió a leer el libro. Janine se rió divertida y eso nos sorprendió a ambas.

**Volví la mirada hacia mis antiguos compañeros de clase con una amarga sonrisa, tratando de ver si las cosas habían cambiado. No, no lo parecía. Camille Conta todavía se veía como una cursi, la perra perfectamente peinada que recordaba y que seguía siendo la autoproclamada líder de la real camarilla de Moroi de la Academia. Por otro lado, la prima torpe de Lissa, Natalie, nos miraba con ojos desorbitados, tan inocente e ingenua como antes.**

– Si tan solo se hubiera quedado así – Murmuro Rose con cierto odio en su voz. Dimitri la besó en la mejilla murmurando algo en ruso. Yo no le entendí nada y dudo que Rose lo haya hecho, pero la calmo.

**Y en el otro lado del salón… bueno, esto era interesante. Aarón. Pobre, el pobre Aarón, que sin duda tenía el corazón roto desde que Lissa se había ido.**

Christian gruñó de mala gana yo le sonreí besándolo en los labios. Sabía que aún estaba celoso de Aarón pese a que eso sucedió ya hace mucho tiempo. Me correspondió el besó con suavidad y sonrió un poco.

**Estaba tan guapo como siempre –tal vez más- con aquella apariencia dorada que complementaba tan bien con la de ella. Sus ojos siguieron cada movimiento. Sí. Definitivamente, aún no lo había superado.**

– Es un baboso – Dijo Christian molesto.

– Y tú un celoso – Eddie sonrió.

**Era triste, de verdad, porque Lissa nunca le había correspondido. Creo que ella había estado saliendo con él porque era lo que parecía que tenía que hacer.**

Mire a Rose interrogante y ella desvió la vista a Dimitri como una excusa.

– Yo no había salido con él por esa razón –

– Pero no lo amabas – Dijo Christian celoso – Y punto. Fin de la conversación. Abe sigue leyendo

Lo mire sorprendida, pero no dije nada. Y Abe siguió leyendo.

**Pero lo que me pareció más interesante era que Aarón al parecer, había encontrado una manera de pasar el tiempo al no estar con ella. A su lado, sosteniendo su mano, estaba una chica Moroi que parecía tener unos once años, pero que tenía que ser más mayor, a no ser que estuviese convertido en un pedófilo en nuestra ausencia. Con pequeñas y rollizas mejillas y dorados tirabuzones parecía una muñeca de porcelana.**

– Oigan y hablando de ella, ¿en dónde está? – Pregunto Rose interrumpiendo a Abe.

– Me envió un mensaje cuando la llame para decirle que viniera. No puede porque está con su padre esquiando – Sonreí – Dijo que lamentaba no poder estar aquí

– Quizás no haya querido venir por todas las cosas malas que les hizo – Dijo Christian tomándome de la mano con fuerza.

– No. Ella no sabía de que trataban los libros – Dije tranquila – Supongo que vendrá para cuando estemos en otro libro

– Quizás – Dijo Rose asintiendo.

**Ella le agarró fuertemente la mano y le lanzó una mirada a Lissa tan llena de odio que me sorprendió. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Que yo supiese ella no era nadie. Sólo una novia celosa, supuse. Aunque yo también me enfadaría si mi novio mirase a otra de esa manera.**

– Inténtalo y ya veremos que nada bueno va a suceder – Dijo Rose amenazando a Dimitri que se rió entre dientes.

– Yo jamás lo haría, Roza – La besó en la sien – Ya sabes que eso nunca sucederá

– Aja, más vale que sí porque si le haces daño yo te cortaré en pedacitos – Dijo Abe en un tono del papel de "padre responsable y duro con el novio de su hija".

Dimitri alzo ambas manos en defensa, pero con una expresión tranquila y sonriente. Luego rodeó a Rose por la cintura y la volvió a besar.

**Nuestra pasarela de la vergüenza había terminado, a pesar de nuestro rumbo –la oficina de la Directora Kirova- no mejoraba la situación. La vieja bruja estaba exactamente de la misma manera que recordaba, nariz puntiaguda y el pelo gris. Era alta y delgada, como la mayoría de los Moroi y siempre me recordaba a un buitre. La conocía muy bien porque había pasado mucho tiempo en su oficina.**

Eddie soltó una sonora carcajada y Jill lo miro como si fuera un bicho raro, poco después Rose se le unió como si supiera de que se riera y lo cierto es que en las palabras que Abe menciono había mucho de que reírse, pero algo me decía que había una cosa en especial para reírse.

– Nunca cambiaras – Se quito una lagrima de los ojos – Enserio, me encanta ese humor tuyo

– ¿De qué se ríen? – Pregunto la madre de Rose intrigada.

– Del buitre y la razón por la que pasaba tanto tiempo allí – Eddie se rió – ¿Nunca les contaste?

– No – Dijo Rose riendo – No puedo creer siquiera que aún te acuerdes de eso

– Oh vamos, fue lo más gracioso – Dijo Eddie. Lo mire intrigado. Yo conocía muchas razones por las que Rose había terminado en esa oficina, pero aparentemente me estaba faltando una.

– Quién iba a imaginar que a esa vieja bruja le iba a llegar el volante – Se rió Rose.

– Cuando estábamos en primera, Rose termino en la oficina de Kirova por no hacer un trabajo. Ella estaba muy enojada porque la suspendieron unos días y como venganza tomo el rostro de Kirova y lo pego a la imagen del cuerpo de un buitre – Se rió Eddie – Repartió volantes por todo nuestro salón. Nosotros nos reímos tanto y cuando Kirova lo vio casi la mata, pero a ella ni le importo

– ¿¡Hiciste eso!? – La mire sorprendida – ¿¡Cómo es qué yo no supe!?

– En clases con los novicio – Dijo Rose riendo – Solo los dhampirs lo sabíamos

Dimitri se rió al igual que todos y luego la besó. Por mi parte me reí también, pero la madre de Rose no la miraba con una sonrisa y cuando Abe sonrió orgulloso ella casi lo mata con la mirada, por lo que Abe termino mirando a Rose de una forma regañadora.

– Eso está mal –

– Rose se había vuelto una leyenda entre nuestro campus – Jill sonrió divertida – Sus bromas y las razones por las que había terminado castigada eran oro. Casi todos la admiraban, aunque los profesores estaban en contra de eso porque decían que era salvaje e irresponsable

– Tienen razón – Dijo Adrian sirviéndose algo de cerveza – Lo es

– Al menos tengo una bonita reputación – Dijo Rose con orgullo.

– De salvaje e irresponsable – Dijo Christian riendo.

– No. Ella ya no es irresponsable – Lo pensé mejor – Al menos no tanto como antes

– Hey – Dijo Rose – Yo soy responsable ahora y divertida

– Por favor, Abe, sigue – Dije sonriendo antes de que se volviera una pelea.

Él asintió.

**La mayor parte de nuestra escolta nos dejó una vez que Lissa y yo nos sentamos, lo que hizo que me sintiese como una prisionera.**

– Como metáfora lo eras – Dijo Mikhail sonriendo.

**Solo Alberta, la capitana de los guardianes de la escuela, y Dimitri se quedaron. Tomaron posiciones a lo largo de la pared, viéndose estoicos y aterradores, así como requería su oficio.**

– ¿Y Alberta? – Pregunto Eddie confundido – Pensé que se quedaría a escuchar

Me encogí de hombros y le indique a Abe seguir.

**Kirova nos miró fijamente con los ojos furiosos y comenzó a abrir su boca, a lo que no había ninguna duda, sería el mayor sermón de todos los tiempos. Una profunda voz delicada la interrumpió.**

"**Vasilisa"**

**Alarmada, me di cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación. No la había notado. Un error para un guardián, incluso para un novato.**

Me estremecí sabiendo de quien se trataba.

**Con un gran esfuerzo, Víctor Dashkov se levantó de una silla en la esquina. Príncipe Víctor Dashkov. Lissa se levanto de un salto y se fue corriendo hacia él, rodeando su frágil cuerpo con los brazos.**

– Imbécil – Mascullé molesta. A diferencia de mí Rose no pudo evitar un improperio y ser regañada por su madre a causa de su vocabulario.

"**Tío", susurró ella. Sonaba como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas, ya qe se reforzaba su abrazo.**

**Con una pequeña sonrisa, le acarició la espalda. "No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de verte a salvo, Vasilisa". Él me miró. "Y tú también, Rose."**

– Probablemente no le hubiera importado si yo no estuviera allí, es decir, el muy desgraciado no hizo más que daño – Gruñó Rose – Y por supuesto que quería que Lissa estuviera a salvo

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Sydney confundida.

– Lo sabrás en adelante – Dijo Rose.

**Asentí en respuesta, tratando de ocultar lo conmovida que estaba. Había estado enfermo cuando nos fuimos, pero esto –esto era horrible. Era el padre de Natalie, tenía alrededor de cuarenta y pocos, pero aparentaba el doble de edad. Pálido. Débil. Con las manos temblando. Mi corazón se rompió al verlo. Con todas las horribles personas del mundo no era justo que el padeciese una enfermedad que lo mataría joven y, en última instancia, le impedía convertirse en rey.**

– Honestamente se merecía la enfermedad – Gruñó Christian – También era una de esas personas horribles. No sé como pudiste sentir compasión de él

– No sé si lo notaste, pero aún no llegamos a esa parte – Dijo Rose tranquila. Yo no comente nada, no me parecía buena idea.

**Aunque no era técnicamente su tío –los Moroi utilizaban términos familiares de forma muy imprecisa, especialmente la realeza- Víctor era amigo íntimo de la familia de Lissa y había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarla después de la muerte de sus padres. Me gustaba, era la persona que me alegraba de ver aquí.**

Pensé un poco en lo que dijo Abe sobre los pensamientos de Rose, es decir, leer. Ella menciono que Víctor hizo todo lo posible por ayudarme después de la muerte de mis padres y claro, en ese momento no lo vi, pero ahora era tan obvio. La única razón por la que lo hizo fue para saber más sobre el espíritu y sobre como traje a Rose a la vida. Solo miraba, no comentaba.

Christian me besó en la mejilla y me abrazo con fuerza acurrucándome en su pecho. Yo le sonreí un poco dejando envolverme en sus fuertes y cálidos brazos.

**Kirova dejó que tuviesen unos minutos más y entonces, fríamente, acompañó a Lissa devuelta a su lugar.**

**Hora del sermón.**

– Se lo tenían merecido – Nos regaño la madre de Rose como si fuéramos niñas pequeñas. Ambas nos encogimos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**Fue uno de los buenos –uno de los mejores de Kirova, lo que ya decía algo. Era buena maestra en eso. Juró que tenía que ser la única razón para que ella fuese la directora de la universidad porque aún no había visto otras pruebas de que realmente le gustasen los niños. **

– Sin embargo fue la primera en llamar cuando te fuiste de la escuela en las dos ocasiones – Dijo la madre de Rose mirándola a ella.

**El discurso abarcó los temas habituales: la responsabilidad de comportamiento temerario, egocentrismo… bla, bla, bla. Rápidamente me encontré divagando, pensando en las probabilidades de escapar por la ventana.**

Me reí al igual que todos.

– Ya sabía yo que no estabas prestando atención – Dije sonriendo.

– Es que he tenido el mismo discurso durante toda mi vida – Dijo Rose perezosamente – Y me estaba aburriendo y ella parece que lo tenía bien ensayado

– Sí – Hice una mueca.

**Pero cuando la charla se dirigió a mí –bien, volvía la realidad.**

– Uhhh va a estar bueno – Dijo Christian maliciosamente ansioso. Me reí divertida y Rose casi me mata con la mirada.

"**Usted, Srta. Hathaway, rompió la más sagrada promesa de los nuestros: la promesa de un guardián de proteger a un Moroi. Es un gran acto de confianza. La confianza que usted violó egoístamente al sacar a al princesa de aquí. Los Strigoi amarían acabar con los Dragomir, y usted casi se la brinda en bandeja"**

– Ella estaba exagerando – Rose sacudió la mano desinteresada.

– De hecho tenía razón – Contradijo Dimitri serio – No debiste hacerlo

– Bah, nada sucedió… hasta que tú apareciste – Lo fulmino con la mirada.

– Aún así debió ser sorprendente – Mire a la madre de Rose sorprendida – Es decir, dos años y lograron mantenerse a salvo

"**Rose no me secuestro". Dijo Lissa antes de que yo pudiera hablar, su voz y su rostro estaban serenos, a pesar de sus incómodos sentimientos. "Yo quería irme. No la culpe".**

– ¿Ah sí? – Todos preguntaron sorprendidos. Hice una mueca con el rostro y luego miraron a Rose – La secuestraste

– No – Dijo Rose ofendida – Bueno… técnicamente no, pero lo pareció. Yo me la lleve para protegerla

– Sabía que eso les traería muchos problemas – Dijo Sonya pensativa – Pero era lo mejor

Tanto Rose y yo asentimos. Por supuesto que era un problema muy gordo, pero Rose no se quitaba de la cabeza que debía protegerme, o eso me dijo, y por eso nos fuimos.

**La Sra. Kirova nos chistó y anduvo por la oficina, con las manos entrelazadas en su estrecha espalda.**

"**Srta. Dragomir, por lo que sé, usted puede haber sido la que orquestó todo el plan, pero era responsabilidad de ella asegurarse de que no lo harías. Si hubiese cumplido con su deber, se lo hubiera dicho a alguien. Si hubiese cumplido con su deber, te hubiese mantenido a salvo"**

– Uy que ganas tenía arrancarle el cuello – Dijo Rose enojada – Yo la mantuve a salvo por dos años, cosa que la escuela nunca habría logrado porque no sabían cual era el problema y además…

– Creo que si vas a usar tu santo vocabulario es mejor seguir con la lectura – Interrumpió Abe.

**Perdí el control.**

Dimitri le susurro algo al oído a Rose y ella gimió algo molesta. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa y luego se besaron. La mire intrigada, pero como no podía saber que sentía ella entonces suspire pesadamente.

"**¡Cumplí con mi deber!"** **Grité, levantándome de la silla. Dimitri y Alberta, dudaron, pero me dejaron en paz, porque no estaba tratando de golpear a nadie. Todavía.**

Me reí divertida al igual que todos.

"**¡La mantuve a salvo! La he mantenido a salvo cuando ninguno de ustedes –** **hice un amplio gesto alrededor de la sala **–** podría hacerlo. La saqué de aquí para protegerla. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Ciertamente ustedes no lo harían."**

– Estabas echando humo – Dijo Adrian divertido.

– No me sorprende que hayas hablado a sí a un ser superior – Dijo Sydney sonriendo.

– Con esta te sacaste un buen castigo – Se rió Jill aunque se notaba un poco preocupada.

– No tienes ni idea – Dijo Rose suspirando.

**Debido a nuestra conexión, podía sentir a Lissa enviándome mensajes tranquilizadores, intentando que la rabia no se apoderase de mí. Era demasiado tarde.**

– ¿Rabia? – Adrian pregunto y negó con la cabeza – Era oscuridad

– Nosotras no lo sabíamos en ese momento – Dijimos al unisonó.

**Kirova me enfrento, su rostro inexpresivo. "Srta. Hathaway, perdóname por no comprender la lógica de que sacarla de un ambiente protegido y mágicamente asegurado es protegerla. A menos que haya algo que usted no me esté contando"**

**Me mordí el labio inferior.**

"**Ya veo. Bien. En mi opinión, el único motivo por el que te has ido –más allá de la novedad que ese hecho envuelve, sin duda- fue para evitar las consecuencias de aquel horrible y destructivo que hiciste antes de desaparecer"**

Baje la mirada cuando Jill pregunto a que se refería. Trague saliva ya que nadie sabía que eso no era culpa de Rose, bueno, nadie salvo por Rose, Adrian y Sonya, que es probable que ellos dos notaran por nuestras auras que no había sido culpa de ella. Rose sonrió.

– Lo sabrás adelante –

Y gimió con la respuesta.

"**No, eso no**–**"**

"**Y eso solo hace que mi decisión sea aún más fácil. Como Moroi, la princesa debe continuar aquí en la Academia por su propia seguridad, pero no tenemos ninguna obligación contigo. Se te enviará fuera tan pronto como sea posible"**

– Genial, solo conseguiste que te echaran – Dijo Abe mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados – Honestamente no esperaba eso

– Mejor ni hables – Gruñó Rose.

**Mi audacia se agotó. "Yo… ¿qué?"**

**Lissa se puso a mi lado. "¡No puede hacer eso! Ella es mi guardiana"**

"**No lo es, sobre todo porque no es una guardiana. Todavía es una principiante".**

"**Pero mis padres**–**"**

"**Sé lo que lo tus padres querían, Dios bendiga sus almas, pero las cosas cambiaron. La Srta. Hathaway es prescindible. No merece ser guardiana y se irá"**

Hubo un silencio. Yo recordaba perfectamente que en ese momento pensé que si mis padres hubieran estado allí habrían hecho todo posible para que Rose se quedará conmigo así como lo intentamos nosotras. Ellos quería a Rose como mi guardiana porque además de ser mi mejor amiga, ellos sentían que Rose realmente me protegería a costa de su vida y porque se sentían seguros con ella cerca de mí. Aún con su personalidad.

**Miré a Kirova incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando. "¿A dónde me va a mandar? ¿Con mi madre a Nepal? ¿Sabe, al menos ella que he estado ausente? ¿O tal vez me va a enviar con mi padre?"**

– En ese momento era tonto pensar en él – Dijo Rose pensativa – Es decir, yo ni conocía al viejo

– Hey – Abe la miro molesto.

Rose parpadeó un par de veces confundida. Entonces me reí. Ella había estado pensando en voz alta y no se dio cuenta hasta que Abe la regaño. Se sonrojo un poco y se encogió de hombros.

**Sus ojos se redujeron en respuesta de mi última palabra. Cuando hablé, nuevamente, mi voz estaba tan tranquila que apenas me reconocí.**

"**O quizás usted está tratando de echarme para que sea una prostituta de sangre. Inténtelo, y nos habremos ido antes de que finalice el día"**

Rose escondió su rostro en el pecho de Dimitri que la abrazo con fuerza frotándole el brazo y besándola en la parte superior de la cabeza.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Christian cerca de mi oído notando la incomodidad de Rose.

– No sé si sea buena decírtelo. Mucho menos ahora – Le susurré.

Yo sabía, porque ella me lo contó, que casi terminaba como una prostituta de sangre para un Strigoi y no cualquiera, Dimitri. Él odiaba aquello y a ella tampoco le gustaba pensar en eso, nunca le gusto aún con sus pensamientos de que una mordida era placentera. Era algo que ella odiaba sentir. Y por otro lado Dimitri, como dije, odiaba aquello, él odiaba haberle hecho eso a Rose.

"**Srta. Hathaway," silbó, "usted está actuando indebidamente."**

"**Ellas tienen un vínculo." La voz fuerte y acentuada de Dimitri rompió la fuerte tensión y todos lo observamos. Creo que Kirova había olvidado que él estaba allí, pero yo no.**

– No por supuesto que no podría olvidarse del profesor – Se rió Christian aligerando la incomodidad de Rose por lo anterior. Ella le saco la lengua.

**Su presencia era muy poderosa para ser ignorada. Aún estaba contra la pared, como un centinela cowboy con su ridículo y largo abrigo.**

– ¿Ridículo? – Dimitri la miro sorprendido – Lo más bien que lo estabas usando hace una semana

Las siguientes palabras de Rose salieron entre dientes y con un tono tan bajo que nadie salvo Dimitri las pudo oír. Él rió divertido y la besó en la mejilla para luego susurrar algo a su oído provocando que Rose soltará una risa traviesa.

Sentí nauseas. Aunque era divertido.

**Me miró a mí, no a Lissa, sus oscuros ojos me estaban mirando fijamente. "Rose sabe lo que Vasilisa siente. ¿No?"**

**Al menos tuve la satisfacción de ver como Kirova era pillada con la guardia baja, porque no dejaba de mirarnos a nosotras y a Dimitri. "No… eso es imposible. Eso no ocurre desde hace siglos."**

– Yo nunca supe como es que tú lo supiste – Dijo Rose extrañada.

– Es verdad – Dije – Tú respuesta fue… simple

Dimitri sonrió con superioridad y se encogió de hombros.

"**Es obvio", dijo. "Lo sospeche tan pronto como las vi."**

**Ni Lissa ni yo respondimos y yo desvié mi mirada a la suya.**

"**Es una bendición", murmuró Víctor desde su esquina. "Algo excepcional y maravilloso"**

"**Los mejores guardianes siempre tuvieron ese vínculo", dijo Dimitri. "En las historias"**

– Claro que no – Dijo Adrian – Solo los guardianes, como Rose, que fueron traídos desde el mundo de los muertos

– Adrian, por segunda vez, nadie sabía sobre eso – Dijo Sydney.

– Genial – Mire a Rose confundida. Ella estaba mirando a Dimitri – Estaré en las historias como la mejor guardiana

– Sí, a mi lado – Dije sonriendo refiriéndome a la reina más joven. Rose me saco la lengua.

– Y después de ser culpada injustamente de un asesinato que no cometiste – Recordó Sydney. Christian se estremeció a mi lado y yo le froté el brazo tratando de calmarlo. Él me dedico una suave sonrisa y luego lo besé en la mejilla.

Rose se quedo pensando un momento – Eso es irónico

Espere a que dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo. Tampoco quiso explicar a qué se refería. Abe siguió con la lectura.

**La indignación de Kirova regresó. "Historias que tienen varios siglos de antigüedad", exclamó. "Seguramente usted no está sugiriendo que la dejemos quedar en la Academia después de todo lo que ha hecho"**

**Se encogió de hombros. "Puede ser salvaje e irrespetuosa, pero si tiene potencial**–**"**

– Toda la verdad en dos palabras – Dije sonriendo.

"**¿Salvaje e irrespetuosa?" le interrumpí. "De todos modos, ¿quién demonios eres tú? ¿Ayuda subcontratada?**

"**El Guardián Belikov es el guardián de la princesa ahora", dijo Kirova. "Su guardián autorizado."**

"**¿Contrató mano de obra barata extranjera para proteger a Lissa?"**

– ¡Ouch! – Dijeron todos mientras Dimitri rodaba los ojo y Rose expresaba una culpable sonrisa.

**Estaba mal que yo dijera eso –en particular porque la mayoría de los Moroi y sus guardas eran descendientes de los rusos o rumanos-, pero el comentario en ese momento me pareció más ingenioso de lo que realmente fue. **

– Esa es tu lógica – Se rió Christian sonriendo.

**Y no era como si yo pudiese hablar. Mi madre dhampir era escocesa –pelirroja y con un acento ridículo- y me dijo que mi padre Moroi era turco.**

– ¿Acento ridículo? – La madre de Rose la miro fijamente. Hubiera sido incomodo si la mirada fuese asesina, pero más bien la miraba divertida. Me pareció bastante extraño y a Rose también porque la vi encogerse de hombros algo incomoda.

**Esa combinación genética me habían dado una piel del mismo color que el interior de una almendra, justo como me gustaba pensar, que eran características de una princesa semiexótica del desierto: grandes ojos oscuros y el pelo de un color marrón tan oscuro que normalmente parecía ser negro. No me había importado heredar el color de pelo rojo, pero conformo con el que tengo.**

– Es casi dulce – Dijo Janine sonriendo y Rose se encogió. Dimitri comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Rose mientras ella sonreía tranquila.

**Kirova levantó sus manos mostrando su irritación y se dirigió a él. "¿Lo ves? ¡Totalmente indisciplinada! Ni con todos los vínculos y todo el potencial del mundo se podría compensar esto. Un guardián indisciplinado es peor que no tener guardián"**

– Golpe bajo, eh, Pequeña Dhampir – Se rió Adrian.

– Ni tanto – Dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros – Lo dijo durante dieciocho años

"**Pues entonces, enséñele disciplina. Las clases acaban de comenzar. Regrésela y que comience su entrenamiento de nuevo"**

"**Imposible. Se quedará detrás de sus compañeros."**

"**No, no lo haré", dije. Nadie me escuchó.**

– Yo lo hice – Dije.

– Si, pero en ese momento solo me importaba que esos dos escucharán – Suspiro Rose – No es posible que sean así

"**Entonces tendrá que recibir sesiones extra", dijo.**

**Mientras continuaban, los demás mirábamos el intercambio como si fuese una partida de Ping-Pong. Mi orgullo todavía estaba herido acerca de la facilidad con la que Dimitri nos había engañado, pero me repetí que él podría conseguir que me quedase con Lissa. Mejor quedarse en este horrible lugar que irme sin ella. Debido a la conexión, sentí su hilo de esperanza.**

– Estabas a punto de ser expulsada, ¿honestamente como esperabas que me sintiera? – Pregunte. Todos asintieron y Rose sonrió despreocupada.

– Supongo que mal. Me ibas a perder – Dijo ella con un tono dramático – ¿Qué harías sin mí?

– Probablemente muchas cosas – Me reí y ella me fulmino con la mirada. Luego me lanzó una uva encima.

"**¿Y quién va a pasar con ella ese tiempo extra?" exigió Kirova. "¿Usted?"**

**El argumento de Dimitri hizo una parada repentina. "Bueno, eso no era lo que yo**–**"**

**Kirova cruzó los brazos con satisfacción. "Sí. Eso era lo que pensaba."**

**Viendo que él claramente estaba perdiendo, frunció las cejas. Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente a Lissa y a mí y me pregunte lo que vio. ¿Dos chicas patéticas con grandes ojos suplicantes? ¿O dos prófugas que habían cruzado la fuerte seguridad de la escuela y habían gastado la mitad de la herencia de Lissa?**

– Probablemente la segunda – Dijeron la madre de Rose y su padre al unisono.

– Sí, es probable – Rose miro a Eddie frunciendo el ceño – Hey, no eres patética, eres peligrosa

– Idiota – Dijo Rose.

– Bueno Belikov, ¿qué has visto en estás dos chicas? – Pregunto Christian rodeando mis hombros.

– Vi… –

– Redoble de tambores – Dijo Jill mientras Adrian golpeaba la mesa con las palmas de las manos para agregar un efecto dramático.

– Dos chicas con una conexión única que les permitía siempre estar juntas – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo – Vínculos así son difíciles de encontrar y no podía permitir que las separan, mucho menos después de ver como Rose casi se enfrenta a una docena de guardianes para proteger a Lissa

Rose y yo sonreímos y ella besó a Dimitri en la mejilla, para luego hacerlo en los labios.

"**Sí", dijo finalmente. "Puedo enseñar a Rose. Recibirá clases extras además de las normales".**

– Sí, sobre anatomía del cuerpo – Adrian se rió solo mientras los demás lo mirábamos algo incomodo. Rose no se molesto en hacer un comentario para callarlo, de hecho miro a Dimitri algo confundida. No creo que ella no se haya dado a cuenta a que se refería Adrian con lo que dijo.

– De hecho fueron clases aburridas – Dijo Rose – Solo me hizo correr

– Ahm, Rose, Adrian no se refería a eso, ¿lo sabes verdad? – Pregunto Sydney algo incomoda. Ella la miro y luego suspiro.

– Sí, lo sé. Adrian tiene la mente de un pervertido y un desgraciado – Dijo ella tranquila – Pero no veo por que seguirle el juego

– Ah, un comentario muy maduro de tu parte – Dijo Christian sorprendido.

Ella sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

"**¿Y luego qué?" Replicó Kirova furiosamente. "¿Se queda aquí sin recibir un castigo?"**

"**Busque otra forma de castigarla", dijo Dimitri. "El número de guardianes se ha reducido mucho para arriesgarnos a perder a otro más. Sobre todo a una chica" **

**Las palabras que no había dicho me hicieron temblar, recordándome la declaración que yo había hecho anteriormente sobre "las putas de sangre". Pocas dhampir se han convertido en guardas.**

Nuevamente Rose se estremeció y Dimitri la abrazo con fuerza.

**De repente Víctor hablo desde su esquina. "Estoy de acuerdo con el Guardián Belikov. Echar a Rose sería vergonzoso, un desperdicio de talento."**

– Un gran desperdicio – Dijo Abe asintiendo con la cabeza.

**La Sra. Kirova miraba fijamente por la ventana. Estaba completamente oscuro en el exterior. Con el programa nocturno de la Academia, mañana y tarde era términos relativos. Eso, y que habían pintado las ventanas para bloquear el exceso de luz.**

**Cuando se giró, Lissa encontró sus ojos. "Por favor, Sra. Kirova. Deje quedarse a Rose"**

Yo sonreí inocentemente y Rose me frunció el ceño de una forma muy infantil.

**¡Oh!, Lissa, pensé. Ten cuidado. Usar la coacción con otro Moroi era peligroso**–** sobre todo si había testigos. Pero Lissa, solo estaba usando un poco, y necesitábamos toda la ayuda que pudiésemos recibir. Afortunadamente, nadie parecía notar lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**Ni siquiera sabía si la coacción estaba haciendo efecto, pero, finalmente, Kirova asintió.**

"**Si la Srta. Hathaway se queda, estas son las condiciones." Se dirigió a mí. "Su matrícula en la St. Vladimir está en periodo de prueba. Sálgase una vez del camino, y estará fuera. Asistirás a todas las clases y entrenamientos exigidos a los principiantes de tu edad. También entrenaras con el Guardián Belikov en cada momento que tengas –antes y después de las clases. Además, tienes prohibido asistir a todos los eventos sociales, excepto las comidas y te quedarás en tu dormitorio. Si no cumples con alguna de estas cosas, se te echara."**

– Vaya Rose, ahora si te la hizo – Dijo Jill sorprendida – Creo que fue el peor castigo que nunca recibiste

Mire a Rose, pero ella tenía la vista perdida en el suelo. Ignorante de lo que estaba a hablado Jill, creo que quizás ni siquiera escucho lo que Abe acababa de leer.

**Reí ásperamente. "¿Tengo prohibido participar en cualquier evento social? ¿Está intentando mantenernos separadas?" Hice un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Lissa. "¿Tiene miedo de que nos fuguemos nuevamente?"**

– Por supuesto que si lo tiene – Dijo Rose con orgullo.

Yo rodé los ojos.

"**Estoy tomando precauciones. Estoy segura de que recuerdas, que nunca fuiste castigada por destruir las propiedades de la escuela. Tienes mucho que compensar." Sus delgados labios se apretaban en línea recta. "Se te está ofreciendo una propuesta muy generosa. Sugiero que no dejes que tu actitud ponga en peligro la misma".**

**Empecé a decir que no era generosa, pero entonces me encontré con la mirada de Dimitri. Era difícil de leer. Podría estar diciéndome que creía en mí. Podría estar diciéndome que era una idiota por seguir luchando con Kirova. No lo sabía.**

**Desviando su mirada por segunda vez en esta reunión, miré al suelo, era consciente de la presencia de Lissa, que estaba a mi lado y de su propio coraje que me estaba quemando por la conexión. Por último, suspiré y miré de nuevo a la directora.**

"**Muy bien. Acepto"**

– Y con eso ha concluido el capítulo número 2 – Dijo Abe sonriendo – ¿Empezamos con el número 3?

– Sí, ¿quién leerá? – Pregunte sonriendo.

– Yo lo haré – Alberta, que había estado en el balcón, se nos acerco. Fue muy buena manteniéndose en secreto y muy bien callada. Yo ni siquiera la vi.

– Oh – Rose la miro fijamente – Bueno…

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo namber tu (que bueno mi ingles) wuaskjsakjs bueno. Vaya veo hey si hay chicas a las cuales le ha gustado y quiero decirles yo pienso subir, bueno, honestamente, no tengo un horario así que por ahora es probable que este subiendo seguido porque tengo un par capítulos escrito en el computador; sin embargo es importante que sepan que mi computador tiene un pequeño problema, mi cargador del note esta roto, así que es probable que si se corta no podre actualizar en un tiempo hasta tener uno nuevo. Lo sé, es injusto. Pero no nos mortifiquemos por ahora.

~ Comentarios:

- Blanche Grandchester Andley: Oh genial, porque tengo otro si quieres pasar a leerlo, se llama Instinto de Sangre. Honestamente la idea de que leyeran no era mía, ya la había visto en otros fics, parecía una tendencia, pero lamentablemente todos estaban en ingles :c buuu... así que pensé en hacer uno en español ehh... ¿Publicar frecuentemente? Sí, es probable que lo haga porque mientras tenga capítulos escritos en internet, entonces no hay problemas

- ginnyluna griffindor: Sí bueno, técnicamente son de Rose y literalemente de Richelle wuaskjaskjaskj

- Mariale Olivares: No tengo idea! wuaslkaskj aquí está, supongo. Intentaré actualizar con frecuencia

Bien ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	3. Leyendo el capítulo 3

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

_**Resumen:**_ Luego de que Lissa y Rose encontraran una con unos libros misteriosos dentro ambas descubrirán que sus momentos más importantes estaban allí. Es hora de que no solo ellas rememoren esos momentos, ahora toda la pandilla los conocerá

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 3:

.: Rose :.

Me dirigí a la cocina para dejar un par loza sucia antes de que mi madre y Lissa terminaran de lavar. Cuando estaba por entrar me detuve al escuchar a Janine y a Lissa hablar sobre algo que parecía tener relación con los libros y conmigo. Me pregunto que será.

– ¿Realmente? – Pregunto Lissa – No creo que haya sido la gran cosa

– Si lo ha sido – Dijo mi madre – Es la única forma en la que tengo de saber un poco sobre la vida de Rose así que gracias

– Bueno, quién iba a pensar que el libro trataba sobre sus pensamientos – Se rió Lissa – Ya tienes una forma de saber que cruza por su mente cuando se mete en problemas y además saber un poco más sobre su vida

– Sí – Suspiro Janine – Aunque no es lo mismo que perder dieciocho años

– Lo sé – Dijo Lissa con un tono suave. Retrocedí mirando la puerta de la cocina y luego me fui. Camine por la corte para poder volver a la sala en la que estábamos leyendo los libros.

En cuanto Lissa y mi madre volvieron ambas tomaron asiento nuevamente y luego Alberta comenzó con la lectura.

– Capítulo 3 – Sonrió.

**Nos mandaron directo a nuestras aulas después de la reunión, me pareció muy cruel, más lo que hizo Kirova. Lissa conducida lejos, y yo la atendí antes de ir, satisfecha con que se me permitiese leer su temperatura emocional.**

– ¿Temperatura emocional? – Me miro confundida. Yo me encogí de hombros sin saber bien que responderle.

**La verdad, primero me llevaron con un orientador. Él era un anciano Moroi, me acordaba de él, de cuando había estado aquí. Sinceramente pensaba que ya no estaría en la escuela. Era tan viejo, tenía que haberse jubilado. O muerto.**

– Que pensamiento tan sano – Dijo Christian sonriendo – Pero tenías razón

Sonreí.

**La visita duró unos cinco minutos. No me habló de mi regreso tan solo me hizo algunas preguntas sobre mis clases en Chicago y Pórtland. Las comparó con las de mi viejo registro y me entregó un nuevo horario.**

**Lo pegué con tristeza y me dirigí a mi primera clase.**

Todos levantaron la ceja y yo me encogí de hombros.

**Horario:**

**1° Técnicas de combate avanzado para guardianes.**

**2° Teoría de guarda-costas y protector personal 3**

**3° Musculatura y condición física**

**4° Artes lingüísticas de 3° año (aprendices)**

**-Comida-**

**5° Comportamiento y fisiología animales**

**6° Pre-cálculo**

**7° Cultura Moroi 4**

**8° Artes eslavas**

– Ese si es un largo horario – Dijo Sydney sorprendida – Y yo que me quejaba en mi escuela de que el horario era pesado

**Agh. Había olvidado como de largos eran los días en la Academia. Aprendices y Moroi tenían aulas separadas en la primera mitad del día, lo que significaba que no vería a Lissa hasta después de la comida- si tuviéramos alguna clase juntas por la tarde.**

**La mayoría de las clases eran de 3°, entonces sentí que mis posibilidades eran buenas.**

**Artes Eslavas me impresiono por que era una de esas opciones a las que nadie se apuntaba y después iba todo el mundo.**

**Dimitri y Alberta me escoltaron hasta el gimnasio donde tenía mi primera clase, ninguno de los dos parecieron reconocer mi existencia. Andando detrás de ellos vi que ella tenía el pelo y en su nuca la marca de la promesa y las marcas molnijas. Ahora no me importaba mucho por que mi nuca no tenía tatuajes, más yo nunca me cortaría el pelo.**

– No tienes que hacerlo – Dijo Dimitri a mi oído. Yo le sonreí y lo besé en los labios suavemente.

Él tenía razón. Con su idea de atarme el cabello entonces yo no tenía porque cortármelo y era mejor así porque realmente no me gustaba el cabello corto, me encantaba como lo tenía así de largo.

**Ella y Dimitri anduvieron de lado a lado como si fuera un día normal. Cuando llegamos las reacciones de mis colegas me indicaron que no era nada de eso. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí. No sabría decir si me sentía como una estrella de rock o como una aberración del circo.**

– ¿Por qué pensabas que ellos reaccionarían como un día normal después de dos años sin verte tras tu escapada? – Pregunto Adrian bebiendo directamente de la botella de shot. Yo abrí la boca para responder, pero no tenía respuesta clara.

– No lo sé – Respondí – Porque debía ser lo más normal, ¿no?

Alberta asintió como si yo tuviera la razón y luego volvió a leer.

**Ok, entonces si yo me iba a quedar por un tiempo no podía actuar como si les tuviese miedo.**

– ¿Un tiempo? Ya estabas planeando tu escapada nuevamente – Dijo Sydney riendo.

– ¿Realmente les tenías miedo? – Pregunte Jill a lo que como respuesta sacudí la cabeza.

**Antes, Lissa y yo teníamos el respeto de esta escuela, y ya era hora de que les recordara esto.**

– El Espíritu Hathaway arde en su corazón – Dijo Eddie sonriendo divertido

**Busqué algún rostro familiar, la mayoría eran chicos. Uno de ellos atrajo mi atención y casi se me escapa una risilla.**

– ¿Un amor, Rose? – Abe me frunció el ceño y yo apenas sonreí.

"**Hey Mason, enjuágate la baba de la cara. Si vas a imaginarme desnuda, hazlo en el lugar apropiado"**

– Rose… – Se quejo Christian.

Dimitri en lugar de quejarse también me abrazo con fuerza y me besó en la sien.

**Algunas risillas quebraron el temeroso silencio, Mason Ashford despertó de su atontamiento y me dirigió una sonrisa torva. Con aquel pelo rojo arrogante escapándose desordenadamente, él era bonito, más no superguapo. Él era una de las personas más divertidas que conocía.**

– Después de mí – Dijo Adrian con orgullo, pero me negué a responder. En mi lugar Sydney se rió suavemente besándolo en los labios fugazmente.

**Él y yo éramos buenos amigos antiguamente.**

– ¿Antiguamente? – Pregunto Jill confundida – ¿En ese entonces no lo eran?

– Hmm…habían pasado dos años – Dije pensativa – Supongo que sí

_Él y yo éramos buenos amigos antiguamente. _Esa frase se me quedo marcada en la cabeza, no podía quitármela y solo debido a que Mason había muerto en Spokane. Si tan solo no lo hubiera hecho.

"**Este es mi turno Hathaway. Ya estoy conduciendo la lección de hoy"**

"**Oh, ¿sí?" replique "Hum. Bien, yo pienso que este es el momento de pensar en mi desnuda, entonces…"**

"**Siempre es un buen momento para imaginarte desnuda" dijo otra voz. Eddie Castile. También era uno de mis antiguos amigos.**

Pude ver como Jill le daba un codazo a Eddie y luego se alejaba molesta mientras él le recordaba que eso fue antes de ellos comenzaran a salir y que realmente lo estaba diciendo en broma.

**Dimitri balanceó la cabeza y dijo algo en ruso que no sonaba muy gentil. Bien, en cuanto a mí, ya me había convertido en aprendiz de nuevo. Este grupo era uno relajado, menos preocupado en el linaje y en la política que la mayoría de los Moroi.**

**Rápidamente estaba rodeada por los chicos y chicas que me preguntaban que había estado haciendo durante este tiempo.**

– ¿Tú les dijiste? Me sucedió lo mismo, pero no les dije mucho – Dijo Lissa con una mueca – Preguntaban mucho sobre nuestra escapada

– Lo sé – Dije.

**Un guardián mayor le llamó la atención a Mason y este gritó la orden de empezar a hacer unos ejercicios.**

"**bueno, haber que sabes hacer" me dijo.**

**Una hora después tenía su respuesta.**

"**No has estado practicando, ¿no?"**

"**Own" gemí incapaz de proferir otra palabra.**

– Oh, dos palizas en un día. Es el peor momento para Rosemarie – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Hey, en mi defensa… – Pensé – Bueno…

– No tienes defensa – Se rió – Otro momento malo para Rose. Se ha quedado sin habla

Bufé cruzándome de brazos.

**Él me tendió una mano y me ayudó a levantarme del tapiz en el que me había derrumbado unas quince veces.**

Pude sentir a Lissa algo nerviosa por escuchar eso. Quince veces para mí era como… ¡El mundo de cabeza! Ella lo sabía bien. Y yo fue derribada a falta de mis entrenamientos y sobre todo porque viviendo con los humanos preferí concentrarme en los estudios, alimentar a Lissa y escapar. Bueno, quizás lo primero no tanto.

"**Te odio" le dije mientras me frotaba la rodilla.**

"**Pero me odiarías más si me contuviese, ¿no?" respondió con una sonrisa.**

– Chico listo – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

– No tanto – Dije con un tono sombrío. Lissa se asusto y yo lo podía sentir, no era miedo o rabia, era oscuridad. Para su suerte Dimitri me calmo con una sonrisa ligera y me frotó el brazo.

"**Sí, eso es verdad" concedí.**

"**En verdad lo hiciste bien"**

"**¿Lo qué?" dije incrédula.**

"**Bien, pasaste dos años sin entrenar, eso es mucho es lógico que estés así. Míralo por el lado bueno, por lo menos puedes andar" dijo con una sonrisa malvada.**

"**¿Mencioné ya que te odio?"**

Todos se rieron, incluso Alberta y mi madre.

**Él me dio otra sonrisa. "No te enfades… Tú eres una luchadora, pero no tienes posibilidades de hacer los exámenes de primavera…"**

"**Ellos me pusieron clases extra, voy a estar preparada."**

"**¿Quién te va a dar clases extra?"**

"**Dimitri"**

**Mason paró de andar y me miró. "¿Fuiste asignada a Daí para que te diese clases extras?"**

Nuevamente se escucharon risas, incluyéndome a mí. Dimitri me frunció el ceño, pero yo me encogí de hombros.

"**Sí, y lo de Daí"**

"**Daí porque es un dios"**

– Un Dios Ruso – Le susurre al oído. Él me sonrió divertido y me besó cerca de la oreja.

– Hey, aquí no – Advirtió Adrian – Búsquense una habitación

– No es mala idea – Susurre a Dimitri que me miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

"**¿Exagerando mucho?"**

"**No, él es un Dios, normalmente él es bastante antisocial, pero en la lucha wow… Si piensas que ahora estás mal cuando él acabe contigo vas a estar muerta"**

**Bien, una cosa más de que preocuparme.**

– No fue tan malo – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo.

– ¿Bromeas? – Pregunte sorprendida – Yo tenía los dolores en el cuerpo al día siguiente…

Él se rió y entrelazo una mano con la mía.

**Yo me fui para mi siguiente aula, era la clase técnica teóricas para los guardianes de 3°. Esperaba que estar en el mundo real protegiendo a Lissa me diera una ventaja.**

**Cuando entré en el aula me senté y descubrí a Dimitri en el fondo de la clase.**

– Hombre, él me estaba siguiendo – Dije yo riendo – Dondequiera que yo iba estaba allí. Realmente era un acosar y se suponía que debía estar cuidado a Lissa, no a mí

Todos se rieron, salvo por Abe que casi mata a Dimitri con la mirada.

"**Pero que tenemos aquí, que privilegio tenerla aquí Hathaway" dijo el profesor Stan, era un sujeto imponente.**

– Si supiera las veces que soñaba que lo estaba ahorcando – Mascullé.

– No me sorprende. El tipo era un verdadero animal y te trato como basura ese día – Dijo Eddie frunciendo el ceño.

"**Bueno si tiene la amabilidad me va a ayudar a dar la clase" dijo "Veamos, debo suponer que usted utilizaba alguna técnica para proteger a Lissa, ¿no?**

"**Hm… ¿técnicas?"**

Trague saliva.

– Te va a ir mal – Dijo Sydney con una mueca.

– No tienes ni idea – Sacudí la cabeza.

"**Sí, cosas como dormir por el día para vigilar por la noche, esas cosas ya las vimos, pero espere usted no estaba aquí, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Me está diciendo que se escapó con la realeza y que no tomó usted ninguna medida de protección?"**

– Mataré a ese tipo – Dijo Abe sacando un celular – Unas cuantas llamadas y él desaparecerá misteriosamente

– Abe – Mi madre lo regaño.

– Oh no. Yo no tengo problemas – Dije sonriendo. Todos me miraron incrédulos, pero nadie dijo nada sobre eso – Adelante Abe

Él me miro fijamente y luego guardo el celular. Admito Que hubiera estado genial si se deshacía de él, pero la verdad es que Stan ya no formaba parte de mi vida… al menos cuando no estaba en la corte, porque cuando sí, Dios, era una tortura ver su estúpida cara.

**De nuevo el mismo discurso que Kirova, salvo que, con más testigos.**

"**Nunca nos encontramos con un Strigoi" Conteste rígidamente.**

"**Obviamente" dijo con una sonrisa. "Me di cuenta de eso al ver que sigues con vida"**

**Quería gritarle que tal vez podría haber derrotado a algún Strigoi, pero después de haber recibido una paliza en la clase anterior, tuve ahora la sospecha de que no podría sobrevivir a un ataque de Mason, y mucho menos al ataque de un Strigoi de verdad.**

– Muy sabia – Dijo Alberta sonriendo.

**Como no dije nada, Stan comenzó a caminar por la clase.**

"**Entonces, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Cómo te aseguraste de que permaneciese segura? ¿Evitar salir de noche?"**

"**A veces". Eso era cierto –especialmente los primeros días después de huir. Nos relajamos un poco después de unos meses sin ningún ataque.**

"**A veces" dijo alzando la voz, haciendo que mi respuesta sonase tontamente ridícula. "Bueno, supongo que dormías de día y hacías guardia por la noche"**

"**Err… no"**

"**¿No? Pero esta es una de las primeras cosas que se menciona en el capítulo sobre la vigilancia en solitario. ¡Oh, espera, no sabías eso porque no estabas aquí"**

– Que desgraciado – Dijo Sydney frunciendo el ceño – Hasta yo sé que eso está mal para cualquiera, incluso ustedes

– Gracias Syd – Sonreí – Por cierto, tienes razón: es un desgraciado

**Me tragué mis palabras. "Vigilaba el área siempre que salíamos", le dije, necesitando defenderme.**

"**¿Oh? Eso ya es algo. ¿Qué utilizó, El Método de Vigilancia de Cuadrante de Carnegie o la Revisión Rotatoria?"**

– ¿De qué está hablando? – Pregunto Adrian – Está en español y suena en chino

**No dije nada.**

"**Ah. Creo que usaste el método Hathaway, Vistazo-Alrededor-Cuando-Me-Acuerde"**

– Lo mataré – Dijo Abe serio – ¿Acaso él no sabe que eres la mejor guardiana que ha habido?

– En ese entonces no – Murmure molesta. Abe parpadeó y luego suspiro.

– Cierto –

"**¡No!" Exclame irritada. "Eso no es cierto. La vigilé. Está viva, ¿verdad?"**

**Caminó de vuelta a mí y se inclinó. "Porque tuvisteis suerte".**

"**Los Strigoi no están a la espera en cada esquina," le contesté "No es como lo que hemos aprendido. Es más seguro de lo que lo hacen ver"**

"**¿Seguro? ¿Seguro? ¡Estamos en guerra con los Strigoi!" Grito. Pude oler en su aliento el café de tan cerca que estaba. "Uno podría acercarse a ti y romper tu precioso cuello, incluso antes de que lo vieras –y ni tan siquiera tendrá que sudar para hacerlo. Puedes ser más rápida y fuerte que un Moroi o un humano, pero no eres nada en comparación con un Strigoi. Ellos son peligrosos y mortíferos. ¿Y sabes lo que los hace tan fuertes?"**

– No le hagas caso – Susurró Dimitri escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello – Se equivocaba.

– No lo hizo – Murmure molesta – Si pueden romperte el cuello, sin sudar o que tú lo veas venir

– Ah Roza – Dimitri respiro hondo y luego me besó con cuidado en el cuello. Apreté los puños y luego me acurruque en su pecho.

**De ninguna manera iba a dejar a este imbécil me hiciese llorar. Aparté mi mirada de él, intentando enfocar mi mirada en otra cosa. Mis ojos se encontraron con Dimitri y los demás guardianes. Con los rostros impasibles asistía a mi humillación.**

"**Sangre Moroi" susurré.**

"**¿Qué fue eso?" Stan pidió más alto. "No te he escuchado"**

**Me gire para encararlo. "¡La sangre Moroi! La sangre Moroi los hace más fuertes."**

**Asintió con satisfacción y dio unos pasos atrás. "Sí. Eso es. Se hacen más fuertes y más difíciles de destruir. Matan y beben de los seres humanos o dhampirs, pero quieren la sangre Moroi por encima del resto. Es lo que buscan. Acudiendo al lado oscuro para obtener la inmortalidad, y harán cualquier cosa para mantener esa inmortalidad. Strigoi desesperados ya atacaron a Morois en público. Grupos de Strigoi ya han invadido Academias como esta. Existen Strigoi que han vivido durante siglos y se han alimentados de varias generaciones de Morois. Es casi imposible matarlos. Son la causa de la disminución de los Moroi. No son lo suficiente fuertes –incluso con guardianes- para protegerse. Algunos Moroi no ven sentido ninguno en huir y simplemente se entregan a los Strigoi. Y cuanto más Mori desaparecen…"**

"…**más dhampir desaparecen" terminé.**

Dimitri respiro hondo y lo sentí estremecerse. Alberta hizo una pausa notándolo también y por petición de Lissa algunos fueron por unas mantas. Me senté de rodillas mirando a Dimitri preocupada.

– Lo siento – Dije – Que tuvieras que oír eso

Él me besó en la frente.

– Tienes razón – Fruncí el ceño – Es un imbécil. Ya no importa. Hicimos un trato, vamos a estar juntos si yo me perdonaba y lo hice. Rose, mi pasado Strigoi es algo que sigue afectándome, las pesadillas me refiero, pero no es algo que quiero recordar por mi cuenta – Dijo con un tono suave – Pero apostaré a que en alguno de esos libros está escrito todo lo que te hice

– Desearía que no – Rodeé su cuello y escondí mi rostro sentándome a horcajadas.

Él apartó un mechón de mi rostro colocando una mano en mi cintura.

– Si alguien intenta burlarse de eso, yo lo golpeare – Sonreí sabiendo lo delicado que era el tema. Dimitri me sonrió con dulzura y me besó en los labios. Un besó tan suave y tierno al inicio, éramos los únicos en la habitación así que no importo mucho cuando profundicé el besó en un baile de lengua. Dimitri se rió separándose un poco y luego me besó en la mejilla, hizo un camino hasta el lóbulo de mí oreja y allí se quedo besando y mordisqueando suavemente.

– Ejem – Escuche bruscamente. Dimitri soltó mi lóbulo enseguida y miro a Lissa que estaba en la entrada con un par de almohadas – Gracias. Es mejor así

– No vamos a dormir aquí – Dije sabiendo que la idea de Lissa era que nos quedáramos en esta sala sin salir hasta terminar con los seis libros. Ella me sonrió despreocupada y me lanzó una almohada larga.

– Sí, porque yo lo ordeno – Dijo sonriendo.

– Maldita suertuda – Mascullé.

– Hay un baño por allá y una cocina por el otro lado. Es, básicamente, como una casa de un solo piso – Me sonrió despreocupada – Pero necesitaremos más sofá para invitados

– Lissa no me gusta la idea de que más personas sepan mis pensamientos – Dije frunciendo el ceño – Toda mi vida privada estará expuesta

Dimitri comenzó a toser sorprendido. Había recordado el hechizo de lujuria o probablemente lo que sucedió en la cabaña o quizás recordado lo que sucedió después de que mate a Víctor, en el hotel. Oh santo cielos. Eso es privado, así como todas las cosas que podrían estar allí. Son mis pensamientos y nadie debería saberlo.

– Me molesta – Suspire.

– Lo siento – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Pero quiero conocer más sobre tus pensamientos. Esos que no puedo leer

– ¿A quién invitaste? – Pregunte.

Ella me sonrió – Nadie en particular, solo estaba bromeando

– ¿Por qué no lo vi venir? – Suspire.

– Porque parte lo bueno del vínculo es que puedo bloquearte – Sonrió lanzando una almohada a cada sillón. Christian y Eddie lanzaron unas frazadas sobre nosotros, color rojas con cuadros blancos, muy bonitas. Aunque no quería una frazada, no vamos a dormir aquí.

– Bien, vamos a seguir – Dijo Abe sonriendo – Alberta, por favor adelante

Ella sonrió mirando el libro.

"**Bien" dijo lamiendo la saliva que tenía en los labios. "Parece que has aprendido algo después de todo. Ahora tenemos que ver si puedes aprender lo suficiente como para aprobar esta materia y clasificarte para la parte práctica del semestre que viene"**

– Ohhh el trabajo de escritorio no es lo mío – Gemí.

– No, eso es obvio – Se rieron todos.

**Ouch. Me pasé el resto de la horrible clase –por suerte, en mi lugar- repasando aquellas últimas palabras en mi mente. La parte práctica de tercer año era la mejor parte del entretenimiento de un aprendiz. No teníamos clase de la mitad del semestre. En lugar de ello, cada uno era asignado a un estudiante Moroi a quien debería proteger y seguir por ahí. Los Guardianes adultos nos vigilarían y nos pondrían pruebas, como ataques sorpresa y otras amenazas.**

**Como aprendiz la parte práctica era casi tan importante como todas las clases juntas. Su resultado influiría en la designación Moroi al que protegeríamos después de la graduación.**

**¿Y yo qué? Solo había un Moroi a la que quería proteger.**

– Pues obvio – Dijo Christian riendo.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más la parejita aquella se besó.

– Y por supuesto yo también quiero protegerte – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

**Dos clases más tarde, finalmente obtuve mi descanso del desayuno. Mientras salía disparada por el campus hacía la zona común, Dimitri empezó a caminar junto a mí, no parecía especialmente divino –a menos que contases su belleza sobrehumana.**

– A que lindo – Dijo Lissa con un tono suave.

"**¿Supongo que has visto lo que sucedió en la clase de Stan?" Le pregunte, sin preocuparme por títulos.**

– De todos modos nunca te preocuparon los títulos – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

"**Sí"**

"**¿Y no piensas que fue injusto?" **

"**¿Tenía razón? ¿Crees que estás plenamente preparada para proteger a Vasilisa?"**

**Miré el suelo. "La mantuve viva", murmuré.**

"**¿De la misma forma en que luchaste con tus compañeros hoy?"**

**Era una mala pregunta. No le respondí y sabía que no era necesario. Había tenido otra clase de entrenamiento después de la de Stan, y sin duda Dimitri había visto como me daban otra paliza.**

"**Si no puedes luchar contra ellos**–**"**

"**Sí, sí, lo sé" lo corte.**

**Redujo su larga marcha para ajustarse a mi lento caminar. "Eres fuerte y rápida por naturaleza. Solo tienes que permanecer entrenada. ¿No practicaste algún tipo de deporte mientras estabas fuera?"**

"**Claro" Me encogí de hombros. "De vez en cuando"**

"**¿Formaste parte de algún equipo?"**

"**Demasiado trabajo. Si quisiese practicar tanto me hubiese quedado aquí"**

– ¿Esa era tu lógica? – Pregunto Abe.

– Nosotros la llamamos lógica-Rose – Dijo Eddie divertido.

**Me dio una mirada enojada. "Nunca serás capaz de proteger a la princesa si no perfeccionas tus habilidades. Siempre te quedarás atrás"**

"**Voy a ser capaz de protegerla" dije ferozmente.**

– Uh la cosas se calientan de mala manera – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Y es capaz de hacerlo – Dijo Lissa sonriéndome agradecida.

"**No tienes ninguna garantía de que seas asignada a ella, ya lo sabes –en las practicas o después de la graduación" La voz de Dimitri era baja y sin remordimientos. No le habían asignado un mentor agradable y amistoso. "Nadie quiere romper la conexión –pero tampoco le asignarán un guardián inadecuado. Si quieres quedarte con ella, entonces tendrás que esforzarte. Tienes clases y me tienes a mí. Quieras o no. Eres la elección ideal para proteger a Vasilisa cuando las dos se gradúen **–**si consigues demostrar que eres digna. Espero que lo consigas."**

– Hay una cosa que no entiendo – Dijo Sydney mirándome confundida – ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos se enamoraron? No es como si tú o él se hayan flecharan enseguida, pero… tampoco parece como si fueran a hacerlo algún día

Mire a Dimitri con una sonrisa, él me la devolvió y luego ambos miramos a Sydney.

– Es posible que aparezca en el libro – Dijimos al unisonó.

– De una forma que duele tanto como agrada – Me susurro con un tono divertido. El hechizo de lujuria.

– Como tú, quiero que eso no se diga en el libro – Dije riendo – Es vergonzoso y excitante a la vez

Dimitri se rió entre dientes y luego me besó detrás de la oreja.

– Ay que linda la parejita – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

– Alberta sigue leyendo – Dije de mala gana.

"**Lissa, se llama Lissa" Lo corregí. Ella odiaba su nombre completo, y prefería su nombre americanizado.**

– Pero es tu nombre – Dijo Adrian.

– Si pero tú no vas por la calle diciendo «hola me llamo Vasilisa» y sonríes como si no fuera extraño – Dijo ella suspirando – Suena mejor Lissa

– Es bonito de ambas formas – Dijo Christian besándola en los labios.

**Cuando él se fue, de repente, ya no me sentí con tan mal humor.**

– Siento que yo era la causa – Dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Yo le sonreí inocentemente.

**Había perdido mucho tiempo desde que salí de clase. Casi todos los demás ya estaban en la zona común para el almuerzo, deseos de aprovechar al máximo su tiempo social.**

– Babosos suertudos – Mascullé cruzándome de brazos.

**Yo misma casi estaba a punto de volver allí cuando una voz por detrás de una puerta entreabierta me llamó.**

"**¿Rose?"**

**Mirando en la dirección de la voz, vi a Víctor Dashkov, su amigable rostro sonriéndome al mismo tiempo que apoyaba en un bastón cerca del edificio. Sus dos guardianes estaban cerca, pero a una distancia cortés.**

"**Sr. Dash-er, Su Alteza. Hola"**

**Me corregí a tiempo, casi había olvidado los términos de la realeza Moroi. No los había usado cuando habíamos vivido con los humanos. Los Moroi escogen a su rey de entre doce familias reales. El primogénito de la familia obtenía el título de "príncipe" o "princesa". Lissa ganó ese título porque era la única que quedaba vivía de su linaje.**

– Ya no – Sonrió mirando a Jill. Aww después de un año al fin se llevaban bien, lo que era bueno para mí ya que no era incomodo estar con ambas en ese ambiento tenso. Y ya sea de una u otra forma Jill era una Dragomir y ahora la Princesa de ese linaje.

Ella le guiñó el ojo en respuesta.

"**¿Cómo fue tu primer día?", Preguntó.**

– Como las reverendas – Me reí.

"**Aún no ha acabado" Traté de pensar en algo para hablar. "¿Se va a quedar unos días de visita?"**

"**Me iré esta tarde después de haber pasado a saludar a Natalie. Cuando me enteré de que Vasilisa y tú habíais regresado, simplemente quise venir a verlas"**

**Hice un gesto con la cabeza, sin saber que decir. Él era más amigo de Lissa que mío.**

– Oh que gran error – Se mortifico Lissa ante la mirada de confusión de algunos.

"**Quería decirte…" dijo de forma vacilante. "Entiendo la gravedad de lo que hiciste, pero creo que la Directora Kirova falló al no reconocer una cosa. Mantuviste a Vasilisa a salvo todo este tiempo. Eso es impresionante."**

– Demasiado – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Yo no puedo creerlo – Dije cabreada y moviendo las manos en un movimiento brusco hacia arriba con las palmas abierta – La persona más desagradable del mundo reconoció aquello mientras que todos estos imbéciles no lo hicieron

– ¿A quién llamas imbécil? – Pregunto Dimitri frunciendo el ceño mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos aún cabreada – Yo te dije…

– Igual me echaste un sermón lleno de lecciones Zen – Dije frunciendo el ceño – Es tan injusto. Da igual el como la mantuve viva, la cosa es que lo hice

– Entiendo que estés molesta – Dijo Alberta seria mirando el libro – Pero eso ya sucedió hace mucho. Seguiré con la lectura

Rodé los ojos.

"**Bueno, no es como si me hubiese enfrentado a los Strigoi o algo" le dije.**

"**¿Pero te enfrentaste a alguna cosa?"**

– No puedo creer que no notara esa pregunta – Dije suspirando – Y más aún, su comentario

"**Claro. Una vez la Academia mandó psi-hounds"**

"**Extraordinario"**

"**No realmente. Evitarlas fue muy fácil"**

**Se rió. "Cacé con ellas alguna vez. No es tan fáciles de engañar, no con su fuerza e inteligencia." Eso es cierto. Las Psi-Hounds eran de las muchas especies de criaturas mágicas que vagaban por el mundo, criaturas que los seres humanos no sabían que existían. Los Hounds viajaban en manadas y compartían una especie de comunicación psíquica que los hacía totalmente mortales para sus presas –también lo hacia el hecho de que ellos se parecían a lobos mutantes. "¿Te enfrentaste a alguna otra cosa?"**

– No puedo creerlo – Abe me miro pensativo – Heredaste mi intuición, ¿y no viste venir eso?

– ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Jill confundida.

Me encogí de hombros – No se me ocurrió. En ese momento mi enemigo era la escuela, no el anciano

**Me encogí de hombros. "Pequeñas cosas"**

"**Extraordinario" repitió.**

"**Suerte, supongo. Parece que estoy bastante atrasada con todo esto de ser guardián." Acababa de sonar igual que Stan.**

"**Eres una chica inteligente. Te pondrás al día. Y también tienes esa conexión"**

**Desvié la mirada. Mi capacidad de "sentir" a Lissa había sido un secreto durante tanto tiempo, que era extraño que otras personas lo supiesen.**

– Sí. Gracias – Dije con sarcasmo mirando a Dimitri molesta. Él se rió y me besó en la mejilla.

– Ve el lado positivo, te salve de que te echaran –

Lo pensé un poco. Víctor ya sabía de la conexión por supuesto así que de todos modos él no había sido "iluminado" como los demás ese día. Solo era un viejo rastrero que quería utilizar a su sobrina a costa de todo por el poder.

"**La historia está llena de relatos de guardianes que podían sentir cuando sus cargos estaban en peligro" Continuo Víctor. "Desarrollé el hobby de estudiar eso y algunas de las costumbres antiguas. He escuchado que se trata de una enorme ventaja."**

"**Creo que sí." Me encogí de hombros. Vaya hobby más aburrido pensé, imaginándomelo leyendo atentamente historias pre-historicas en una biblioteca húmeda llena de telarañas.**

Todos se rieron a carcajadas por lo que dije, pero Lissa me lanzó la mirada burlona que normalmente le correspondía a uno de los chicos.

– Recuerdo que desarrollaste el mismo hobby – Se rió causando que los demás también lo hicieran – ¿Recuerdas?

– En mi defensa, yo lo hice por ti. Él lo hizo por desgraciado y hombre aburrido – Dije con mi orgullo en alto. Lissa se rió divertida.

**Víctor inclinó la cabeza, su rostro lleno de curiosidad. Kirova, y los otros habían tenido la misma expresión cuando mencionamos nuestra conexión, como si fuésemos ratas de laboratorio. "¿Cómo es- si no te incomoda mi pregunta?**

– ¿Por qué te ha preguntado eso? – Pregunto Sydney confundida. Note que tanto ella como Adrian se notaban confundidos de hecho – Él tenía un hermano con esa habilidad, ¿no? Curo a Sonya ese día que estábamos en su casa así que… supongo que debía saber

– Es cierto – Dijo Christian sorprendido y curioso.

– Yo… – Dude un segundo – Supongo que no estoy muy segura. Tengo mis teorías, pero… realmente dudo que haya sido para darme una pista de que planeaba algo

– Aunque se notaba sospechoso – Dijo mi madre.

– Lo sé – Dijo Abe serio.

– Por cierto… – Mikhail me miro fijamente – ¿Qué es de él?

Me estremecí, paralicé y palidecí todo en un segundo y al mismo tiempo. Yo no esperaba a que nadie preguntara, de hecho pensé que si alguna vez encontraban el cuerpo nadie sabría como fue que murió. Quizás pensarían que su enfermedad acabo con él, pero aún no encontraban a Víctor y de hecho nadie lo sabía. Lissa mantenía una búsqueda, sin decirle a nadie que ella, Eddie y yo lo liberamos. Tenía que contarle la verdad, pero admito que me daba algo de miedo, bueno ya, mucho miedo.

– Seguramente anda escondido con su hermano por allí – Respondió Dimitri abrazandome de forma protectora y tranquilizante. Al ver las miradas de Jill y Sonya supe que ninguna de las dos quería mentir, pero a pesar de eso ellas no iban a decir nada, principalmente por mi incomodidad. Pero lo pero de todo es la mirada de Abe que se me clavaba encima notando que algo andaba mal. Intente no prestarle atención

– Vaya – Christian me miro sorprendido, pero divertido – ¿No harás un comentario tipo Rose para quejarte de Víctor?

– Creo que Alberta debería – Me aclaré la garganta rascando mi mentón nerviosa e incómoda – seguir con la lectura. Si queremos terminar estos libros hay que leerlos

– Tienes razón – Sonrió Alberta.

– Gracias – Dije preocupada por que en alguno de esos libros saliera la verdad de Víctor.

– Por nada – Me besó en la frente – ¿Hablamos de eso luego?

– En privado – Murmure. Y él asintió

"**Es… No lo sé. Es como un zumbido que me dice siempre como se siente. Por lo general, solo son emociones. No podemos enviarnos mensajes o algo así"**

_Ahora podemos_.

Su voz resonó en mi cabeza. Yo sonreí un poco más tranquila.

– Unidireccionalmente – Me reí mientras los demás nos miraban confundidos.

– Sí, es lo peor – Dijo ella frustrada.

**No le conté que a veces me deslizaba en su mente. Esta parte era incluso más difícil de comprender, incluso para mí.**

– Gracias a Dios que no lo hiciste – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo – O de lo contrario nunca la hubiéramos logrado salvar

Yo me moví incomoda.

– Creo que de no ser por el collar tampoco la hubiéramos salvado – Musite solo para mí.

"**¿Pero no funciona en forma inversa? ¿Ella no puede sentirte?"**

**Negué con la cabeza.**

**Su rostro se iluminó maravillado. "¿Cómo sucedió?"**

– Claro que estaba maravillado – Se quejo Christian.

"**No sé" le dije desviando aún la mirada. "Simplemente sé que comenzó hace dos años"**

**Frunció el ceño. "¿Cerca del momento del accidente?"**

– Ok Pequeña Dhampir, eso sí fue tonto – Dijo Adrian.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Eddie confundido.

– Él acaba de darle la pista más grande. Nadie podría a haber asegurado en que momento sucedió, solo alguien que supiera como se forjan los vínculos: tras traer a alguien del mundo de los muertos – Dijo Adrian molesto – Te acaba de decir algo importante y tú no lo notaste

– Tiene razón – Dijo Sonya seria – Debiste notarlo

– En primera: tú – Apunte a Adrian – No tenías ni idea de que significaba ser besada por las sombras y tú – Apunte a Sonya – Me dijiste que estaba besada por las sombras, pero olvidaste decirme que significaba. En segunda: ninguno imagino que quizás yo no tenía ni idea de que rayos significaba el vínculo que tenía con Lissa

– Tiene razón – Lissa coincidió – No podíamos saberlo porque no teníamos ni idea de que significaba y el hecho de que ella "mágicamente" logro sobrevivir a ese accidente no fue de ayuda porque todos pensaban que Rose realmente lucho por sobrevivir

Ambos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro y luego asintieron frustrados. Nosotras teníamos razón y ellos lo sabían.

**Vacilante, asentí. El accidente era un tema que no quería tocar. Los recuerdos de Lissa ya eran lo suficientemente malos sin tener que sacar a relucir los míos. Metal retorcido. Una sensación de calor, después de frío, luego caliente de nuevo. Lissa gritándome, gritando para que me despertase, gritando para que sus padres y su hermano se despertasen. Ninguno lo hizo, solo yo.**

Me estremecí un poco al igual que Lissa y tanto Christian como Dimitri se encargaron de calmar esos feos recuerdos que se venían a mí mente y a la de Lissa. Lo peor de todo es que el vínculo me traía las imágenes de Lissa a mí.

**Aparentemente, al ver mi malestar, Víctor dejo el tema y volvió a su entusiasmo inicial.**

"**Aún no puedo creerlo. Hace tanto tiempo que eso no ha pasado. Si ocurriese más a menudo… piensa solo en lo que eso podría hacer en la seguridad de los Moroi. Si, al menos, otros pueden experimentarlo también. Tengo que hacer más investigación y ver si a otros les sucede lo mismo"**

"**Sí" Estaba impaciente, no importaba cuanto me gustase. Natalie hablaba mucho, y estaba bien claro de quien había heredado esa cualidad. El tiempo del desayuno se estaba acabando, y aunque los aprendices y los Moroi compartían las clases en la tarde, Lissa y yo no tendríamos mucho tiempo para habla.**

"**Tal vez podríamos-" Empezó a toser, un gran ataque lo dominó haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblase. Su enfermedad, el Síndrome de Sandovsky, atacaba sus pulmones mientras arrastraba el cuerpo hasta la muerte.**

Fruncí el ceño apretando los puños con fuerza contra mis oídos. Cerré mis ojos intentando no pensar en la muerte de Víctor. Alberta se detuvo en la lectura y pude escuche la voz de Lissa hablándome desde lejos. Obviamente estaba preocupada, yo la sentí así. Ella no sabía que estaba sucediendo y claro mi estado, tembloroso y preocupado, no estaba ayudando a tranquilizarla.

Entonces los brazos de Dimitri me rodearon con suavidad. Palabras rusas salieron de su boca directo a mi oído y aunque no entendía nada su tono suave y dulce era lo que lograba tranquilizarme. Abrí los ojos recargando mi cabeza en el pecho de Dimitri, me abrazo con más fuerza indicándole a Alberta que siguiera.

_¿Estás bien?_

Le sonreí a Lissa para calmarla y funciono por un par de segundos, pero al mirada que me lanzó, me dijo que esto no se iba a quedar así y yo sabía que tarde o temprano ella lo hice a saber.

**Le lancé una mirada ansiosa a sus guardianes, y uno dio un paso adelante. "Su Alteza" dijo amablemente, "usted debe entrar. Hace mucho frío aquí"**

**Víctor asintió. "Sí, sí. Y estoy seguro de que Rose quiere comer"**

– Uhg no tenía ni idea – Se rió Eddie – Ella siempre quiere comer

**Se dirigió a mí. "Gracias por hablar conmigo. No puedo dejar de subrayar lo mucho que significa para mí que Vasilisa esté a salvo –y tú ayudaste con eso. Le prometí a su padre que cuidaría de ella si algo le sucediese, y sin embargo me sentí como un completo fracaso cuando se fueron."**

– Es un buen actor – Dijo Jill riendo.

– Un actor imbécil y desgraciado – Dijo Christian enojado – Cuidar de ella – Bufó – Todo lo que hizo fue lastimarla. Si algo significaba para él que no le sucediera nada a ella entonces no debió haber hecho lo que hizo

Lissa calmo a Christian abrazándolo. Él se notaba un poco tranquilo, pero aún echando humo por todo lo que hizo Víctor. Probablemente sea el primero en ser feliz cuando se entere de que está muerto.

**Sentí como si mi estómago se contrajese cuando me lo imaginé sumido por la culpa y la preocupación cuando desaparecimos. Hasta ahora, nunca había pensado en como se habían sentido los demás cuando nos marchamos.**

– Claro que no. Nunca piensas en los demás – Dijo madre sacudiendo la cabeza – Solo en Lissa

– ¿Qué te digo? – Me encogí de hombros despreocupada – Tengo claras mis prioridades

**Nos despedimos, y finalmente llegué a la escuela. Cuando entré, sentí como la ansiedad de Lissa aumentaba. Ignorando el dolor en mis piernas, apresuré mis pasos hasta la zona común.**

**Y casi tropiezo en ella.**

**Pero ella no me había visto. Ni las personas a su alrededor: Aarón y aquella muñequita. Me detuve y escuché, captando solo el final de la conversación. La chica estaba inclinada hacia Lissa, que se veía más sorprendida que cualquier otra cosa.**

"**A mí me parece como algo que provenía de una venta de objetos usados. Pensé que una Dragomir tendría cierto nivel." Remarcó con desbordante burla la palabra Dragomir.**

**Agarrando a la niña muñeca por los hombros, la empuje alejándola. Ella era tan ligera, que salió disparada un metro y casi se cayó.**

– ¡Rose al rescaté! – Dijo Eddie divertido.

– ¡Ayuda! ¡Un monstruo ataca la ciudad! – Se burló Christian.

– ¡No te preocupes ciudadano, que la heroína Rose está al rescate! – Dijo Eddie con un tono grave para luego entonar una canción mientras me apuntaba – Anda di tu líne… – Se aclaro la garganta al ver mi expresión molesta – Alberta, por favor sigue

Los demás se rieron.

"**Ella tiene nivel", le dije, "y esa es la razón por la que ya has terminado de hablar con ella"**

– Tú ni sabías a que se refería – Se rió Jill.

– Da igual – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

– Fin del capítulo – Dijo Alberta sonriendo – Es todo

– Oh en la mejor parte – Dijo Sydney riendo.

– ¿Quién sigue? – Pregunto Alberta levantando el libro.

Me mordí el labio inferior – Yo lo haré – Me observaron todos sorprendidos – ¿Qué?

– No pensé que quisieras leer sobre tu via y pensamientos – Dijo lissa sorprendida.

– Ay por Dios. Ya lo están haciendo ustedes así que nada puede ser peor. Además si yo lo leo será emocionante porque podría usar el tono que use en ese momento para hablar y pensar – Sonreí tomando el libro. Mire las hojas y luego abrí los ojos en grande retrocediendo el libro – Oh vaya

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Dimitri.

– Hay muchas palabras – Volteé la hoja – Wow y después hay más. ¿Qué pasa con los dibujos? No hay ninguno

– ¿Sabes? Debido a lo del _Código de Da Vinci_ prefiero que no seas tú quien lea – Dijo Lissa tomando el libro – Lo haré yo

– Presiento que no confías en mí – La mire acusadoramente.

– _El código de Da Vinci _– Me recordó. Hice una mueca encogiéndome de hombros.

– ¿Qué paso con eso? – Preguntó Sonya intrigada.

– Probablemente aparezca en el libro – Respondí.

– Bien – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – ¿Listos?

Asentimos.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno es todo por hoy y espero que les guste.

~ Comentarios:

- Mariale Olivares: Aquí el próximo.

- solradiante: Me alegra que te encante, pero la verdad, cambiando de tema, es que las otras historias no las he podido actualizar porque me quede sin ideas jiji de todos modos espero poder recuperar la inspiración pronto.

Bien ha terminado y espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que no ha mucho que decir, salvo que estaré actualizando, probablemente, día a día, junto con mi otro fics por si lo quieres ir a ver ;)

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	4. Leyendo el capítulo 4

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 4:

.: Christian :.

Lissa se acomodó en mi pecho con el libro en sus manos, le sonreí rodeándola con los brazos y ella nos miro a todos lista para empezar a Leer. La expresión de Rose era oro puro. Ella no quería que nosotros siguiéramos, pero no importaba de todos modos. Antes de que ella comenzara a leer saque una botella de agua y bebí un poco.

– Capítulo 4 – Sonrió Lissa, pero su sonrisa se calló enseguida.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte.

– Rose, ¿debo usar tu fino vocabulario? – Preguntó recamarcando la palabra fino. Yo me reí entre dientes y Rose abrió la boca para hablar.

– Si quieres leer mi vida entonces tendrás que hacerlo – Sonrió – Ninguna palabra será cambiada

– Bien – Se resigno ella – Odio tus palabras, esos insultos

**Esta vez, gracias a Dios, nadie nos prestó atención, pero algunas personas que pasan caminando se detuvieron a mirar.**

"**¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" Preguntó la Chica Muñeca, sus grandes ojos azules estaban brillando con furia.**

Supe que entonces ella no le gustaba maldecir de la misma forma. Rose podía usar mil improperios y usar palabras que normalmente no escucharías en una iglesia, como demonios o diablos, y a Lissa no le gustaba decirlas, por esa razón había dudado antes de leer. Yo la conocía perfectamente bien para saber que podía llegar a ser muy religiosa cuando quería, como cuando estábamos en el ático.

**Ahora, al tenerla cerca, tuve una mejor visión de ella. Tenía la tez magra de la mayoría de los Moroi, pero no su altura normal, que era parte del motivo de que pareciese tan joven. El pequeño vestido purpura que llevaba era hermoso –lo que me recordaba que yo vestía ropas de segunda mano– pero una inspección más atenta me hizo pensar que era una falsa imitación de algún diseñador.**

– Vaya, si Mia te escuchara ahora – Dije sonriendo.

– ¿Cómo sabes que se trataba de ella? – Pregunto Rose sorprendida.

– No hace falta ser genio. Era la única que se pegaba a Aarón como chicle al zapato – Me reí. Rose lo pensó y asintió.

**Crucé mis brazos. "¿Estás perdida, niña? La escuela primaria está en el lado oeste del campus"**

**Un rubor de color rosa le coloreó las mejillas. "Nuca más me vuelvas a tocar. Si me jodes a mí, yo te haré lo mismo"**

**¡Oh! hombre, que oportuna era. El oportuno movimiento de cabeza de Lissa me impidió soltarle unos cuantos comentarios. En cambio, opté por la simple fuerza bruta, por así decirlo.**

"**Y si tu te vuelves a meter con nosotras, te romperé en dos. Si no lo crees, pregúntale a Dawn Yarrow que le hice a su brazo en octavo grado. Probablemente tú deberías estar tomando la siesta cuando sucedió."**

– Oh. Ni quien quiera ser Mia en ese momento – Eddie se estremeció – Rose eres una maldita

Ella lo miro tranquila, pese a al forma en como le hablo.

– Ya me conoces – Sonrió maliciosa – Nadie se mete conmigo y se sale con la suya

Me estremecí un poco. Rose realmente era un peligro y enojada era peor.

**El incidente con Dawn no fue uno de mis mejores momentos. La verdad es que no esperaba romperle ningún hueso cuando la empuje contra el árbol. Sin embargo, el incidente me había dado una mala reputación, además de la de sabelotodo. La historia había adquirido un estatus legendario, y me gustaba imaginar que todavía se contaba alrededor de las fogatas al anochecer.**

– Deseo concedido – Jill sonrió emocionada – Rose, dejaste leyendas en al primaria. Algunos intentaron imitarte. Ah sobre todo cuando los rumores que llegaron de la secundaria circularon, es decir, el laboratorio de ciencias

– Oh yo lo recuerdo – Dije riendo – Ahí si te pasaste

– ¿Qué hizo? – Pregunto Janine intrigada.

– Ella… – Intente explicar.

– Fue mi culpa – Dijo Lissa agachando la cabeza – Rose se culpo por mí para que no tuviera problemas. Estábamos pasando por muchas cosas en ese momento y Kirova prefirió no darle importancia, aunque lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sabido que fue mi culpa

La mire sorprendida. No esperaba a que eso fuera cierto, busque la mirada de Rose y al verla supe a ciencia cierta que era verdad. Lissa fue la culpable de lo que sucedió y no ella.

– ¿De verdad? – Jill abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¿Y tú te culpaste?

Rose se encogió.

– ¿Alguien quiere decirnos que sucedió? – Pregunto Adrian irritado.

– Estábamos en clases de química. Entonces teníamos un día ordinario como estudiantes normales. Nos llevaron al laboratorio y teníamos que hacer un experimento con unos polvos y unos líquido, Rose y yo éramos compañeras – Comenzó a explicar Lissa – Entonces yo estaba haciendo la mezcla cuando intencionalmente cambie un par de cosas y esta exploto a los minutos después destruyendo todo el laboratorio. Rose se culpo por mí pensé a que fue intencional cuando lo hice

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Pregunto Abe mirando a Rose.

– Apenas habían pasado unas semanas desde el accidente y ella estaba enojada – Rose uso un tono bastante suave y cuidadoso – Lissa no lo decía, pero aún estaba destrozada por sus familia y como yo andaba con medio cuerpo vendado pensé en culparme. Olendzki, después de revisar que no estábamos lastimadas, pensó que yo aún podía tener una contusión por el accidente ya que yo le mentí diciendo que me confundí con los elementos. Ella hablo con Kirova explicando que apenas había pasado muy poco tiempo desde el accidente y le dijo que habernos enviado a clases fue lo que causo el accidente. Por supuesto mi supuesta contusión fue la que nos evito problemas, ya que Lissa solo estaba enojada por todo lo sucedido y era obvio que aún así tendría problemas porque además ella estaba viendo a la psicóloga. De todos modos para mí era mejor que ella no tuviera más problemas así que desde mi punto de vista estaba más que bien

– No debí dejar que mintieras. Te metí en un problema – Dijo Lissa preocupada.

– Ah no fue anda. De hecho me divertí al ver como Olendzki reprocho a Kirova por enviarnos a clases sin preocuparse un poco más – Se rió Rose – Y no tuve problemas. Ni siquiera tuve que limpiar

– Esa fue la oscuridad – Dijo Sonya mirando a Lissa – Debió lograr que no pensaras al momento de cambiar la formula, de una forma que no te dieras cuenta y pensaras que lo hacías

– Es posible – Dijo Rose.

– Bueno… de tal palo tal astilla. A veces una pequeña mentirita blanca puede ayudar bastante – Dijo Abe sonriendo con orgullo. Rose rodó los ojos.

– Genial, ahora resulta que el incidente del laboratorio no era más que una mentira – Gruñó Jill.

– No tanto. Si exploto, solo que no por la razón que ustedes creían… o los demás – Dijo Lissa con una expresión suave. Le froté el brazo y la besé en la mejilla.

– Bueno dejando eso de lado, sigue con la historia de mi vida – Rose sonrió alegremente.

Lissa sonrió y asintió.

**A juzgar por la mirada en el rostro de la muchacha, así seguía siendo. Un miembro de la patrulla dio una vuelta justo en ese momento, lanzándonos una mirada sospechosa a nuestra reunioncilla. La Chica Muñeca se alejó, agarrando a Aarón por el brazo. "Ven", le había dicho.**

"**Hey Aarón", le dije alegremente, recordando que él estaba allí. "Fue bueno verte de nuevo"**

**Me saludó rápidamente y me dio una sonrisa incómoda, mientras que la niña lo arrastraba alejándolo. El viejo y bueno Aarón. Podría ser agradable y guapo, pero no era agresivo.**

– Olvidaste baboso – Dije.

– No está escrito – Dijo Lissa frunciendo el ceño.

– Pero debería estarlo – Dije sonriendo. La besé en la mejilla y ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

**Me giré hacia Lissa. "¿Estás bien?" Asintió con la cabeza. "¿Alguna idea de quién es la persona a la que acabo de amenazar?"**

– ¿Tú no lo sabías? – Sydney me miro sorprendida – ¿Y la estabas amenazando?

– Hmm… – No respondió.

"**Ninguna." Comencé a conducirla a la cola para el almuerzo, pero ella negó con la cabeza. "Tengo que ir a ver a los alimentadores"**

**Una sensación graciosa me atravesó. Me había acostumbrado a ser su fuente principal de sangre y volver a la rutina normal de los Moroi parecía extraño.**

**De hecho, casi me molesto. No debería. Las alimentaciones eran parte de la vida cotidiana de un Moroi, una cosa que no pude ofrecerle cuando nos marchamos de allí. Había sido una situación incómoda, una que a mí me dejaba débil en los días de alimentación y a ella en los días entre ellos. Debía de estar feliz porque ella volviese a la normalidad.**

**Forcé una sonrisa. "Claro"**

– Owww Rose – Lissa la miro con compasión. No estoy seguro de que planeaba decirle, pero no lo dijo, al menos no para que nosotros pudiéramos oír. Rose se encogió de hombros.

**Caminamos a la habitación de los alimentadores, que estaba al lado de la cafetería. Estaba hecha de pequeños cubículos, que separaban el lugar en un intento de proporcionar privacidad. Una mujer Moroi de cabellos oscuros nos recibió en la entrada y miro detenidamente en su portafolio, pasando páginas. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, hizo algunas anotaciones y luego hizo un gesto para que Lissa acompañara. Me dio una mirada confusa, pero no me impidió la entrada.**

**Nos guió a unos cubículos donde una mujer regordeta de mediana edad estaba sentada ojeando una revista. Levanto la vista al sentir nuestra presencia y sonrió. En sus ojos, pude ver la mirada soñadora y vidriosa que la mayoría de los alimentadores tenía.**

**Probablemente ya casi había alcanzado su cuota del día, a juzgar por el subidón que tenía.**

**Al reconocer al reconocer a Lissa, amplió su sonrisa. "Bienvenida de nuevo, princesa".**

**La recepcionista nos dejó, y Lissa se sentó en la silla junto a la mujer. Sentí un sentimiento de malestar en ella, un poco diferente al mío. Después de tanto tiempo era extraño para ella. La alimentadora, sin embargo, no tenía esas reservas.**

– Fue extraño, demasiado. No era lo mismo – Lissa sacudió la cabeza mientras Rose la observaba algo incomoda.

– Mejor sigue leyendo – Dijo Rose.

**Una mirada hambrienta cruzó si rostro –como un drogadicto que estaba a punto de recibir una nueva dosis.**

**Un sentimiento de horror cayó sobre mí. Era un viejo instinto, uno que había sido trabajado a través de los años. Los alimentadores son esenciales para la vida de los Moroi. Eran seres humanos que voluntariamente se habían propuesto ser una fuente regular de sangre, humanos que estaban al margen de la sociedad que dan su vida al mundo secreto de los Moroi.**

Sydney hizo una mueca de asco.

**Ellos estaba bien cuidados y tenían toda las comodidades que pudiesen necesitar. Pero en esencia, eran como drogadictos, adictos a la saliva de los Moroi y a la adrenalina que sentía en cada mordida. Los Moroi –y los guardianes- despreciaban esta dependencia, a pesar de que los Moroi no sobrevivían sin ella, a menos que los obligasen por la fuerza. La hipocresía en su nivel más alto.**

**La alimentadora inclinó su cabeza, dando a Lissa total acceso a su cuello. Su piel estaba marcada por cicatrices de años de mordidas diarias. Las infrecuentes alimentaciones que Lissa y yo habíamos hecho mantuvieron mi cuello limpio; las marcas de mordidas no duraban más de un día o dos.**

– Gracias a Dios – Respiro hondo Rose. Dimitri, con una mueca algo culpable, la besó en la mejilla y luego apoyo su frente en la sien de Rose, algo le murmuro al oído y ella le frotó el brazo con el dedo pulgar.

**Lissa se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, los colmillos mordiendo la dócil piel de la alimentadora. La mujer cerró los ojos, haciendo un suave sonido de placer. Tragué fuertemente, observando a Lissa beber. No vi sangre, pero podía imaginármela. Una oleada de emociones surgió en mi pecho: Deseo. Celos.**

Lissa hizo una pausa. Yo la mire confundido, pero ella seguía mirando el libro fijamente. Creo que estaba leyendo solo para ella.

– Rose – Hablo finalmente y la miro – Perdóname. Yo no lo sabía…

– Bah está bien – Dijo Rose perezosamente moviendo la mano restando importancia – No necesitas decirlo

Ella asintió con una mueca y luego me miro preocupada. Yo quería saber que estaba sucediendo, pero luego comenzó a leer.

**Desvié mi mirada, mirando fijamente el suelo. Mentalmente me regañe.**

**¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué lo estás echando de menos? Solo lo hacías una vez al día. No eres adicta, no eres como ella. Y no lo quieres ser.**

**Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar el modo en como me sentía al recordar la felicidad y la adrenalina de una mordida de vampiro.**

Cero comentarios. Miradas incomodas.

**Lissa terminó y regresamos a la zona común, yendo hacia la cola de la comida.**

**Era pequeña, pues solo quedaban quince minutos, me adelanté y comencé a a llenar mi plato con patatas fritas y algunos bocadillos que parecían alitas de pollo. **

– ¿Parecían? – Pregunto Sydney.

– Yo esperaba a que lo fueran – Dijo Rose pensativa – Hay cierto tipo de comida que no es lo que parece en esa cafetería

**Lissa solo cogió un yogur. Los Moroi necesitaban alimentos, como los dhampirs y los humanos, pero rara vez tenían apetito después de beber sangre.**

– Apuesto a que si tú fueras Moroi tendrías el apetito más grande y aún después de beber sangre – Dijo Eddie sonriendo. Rose lo pensó y finalmente sonrió asintiendo.

Me reí.

"**Entonces, ¿cómo te fueron las clases?", Le pregunté.**

**Se encogió de hombros. Su rostro estaba brillante, lleno de color y vida. "Muy bien. Llenas de miradas. Muchas miradas. Muchas preguntas acerca de dónde estuvimos. Susurros."**

"**A mí me pasó lo mismo", le dije. El asistente nos comprobó, y anduvimos hacia las mesas. Le eché una mirada de reojo. "¿Está todo bien? ¿No te estás molestando?, ¿no?**

"**No –todo está bien". Las emociones que sentía a través de nuestra conexión contradecían sus palabras.**

– Yo sabía que si te decía pediríais nombre y tendrías un boleto directo a ser echada de la escuela – Explico Lissa.

– No me sorprendería eso – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– Sin duda rompería brazos – Dije riendo.

Rose gimió escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Dimitri. Él se rió abrazándola.

**Sabiendo que podía sentirlo, cambió de tema dándome su horario de clases. Lo leí en voz alta.**

**1° Ruso2**

– Ah quizás le entiendas porque honestamente no entiendo mucho de lo que habla – Dijo Rose apuntando a Dimitri. Lissa se rió y meneó la cabeza.

– No es lo mismo. Apenas distingo algunas palabras y la mayoría de las veces que habla creo, imagino, que suelta unos improperios – Dijo Lissa encogiéndose de hombros – Desconozco esas palabras

– Es una pena – Murmuro Rose. Y Dimitri dijo algo en ruso, pero ni Lissa ni Rose le entendieron. Rió suavemente y la besó.

– Ella entiende – Dijo Adrian sonriéndole a Sydney – Ja, mi novia sabe hablar ruso

– Él es ruso – Dijo Rose con una sonrisa orgullosa – Gano

Adrian gruñó.

**2° Literatura Colonial Americana**

**3° Principios Elementales de Control**

**4° Poesía Antigua**

**-Almuerzo-**

**5° Comportamiento y Fisiología Animal**

**6° Cálculo Avanzado**

**7° Cultura Moroi 4**

**8° Artes Eslavas**

"**Chapona" le dije. "Si fueras tan mala como yo en matemáticas, por la tarde tendríamos el mismo horario" deje de caminar. "¿Por qué estás en principios elementales? Es una clase de primer año"**

– Rose, ni siquiera yo soy tan malo en matemáticas – Dije riendo.

– Perdón señor cálculo – Dijo Rose riendo.

**Me miró. "Debido a que los veteranos tienen clases especializadas".**

**Guardamos silencio. Todos los Moroi controlaban la magia elemental. Era una de las cosas en que los vampiros vivos, los Moroi se diferenciaban de los Strigoi, los vampiros muertos. Los Moroi veían la magia como un don. Era parte de sus almas y los conectaban con el mundo.**

**Mucho tiempo atrás, utilizaban la magia abiertamente evitando desastres naturales y ayudando con cosas como la producción de alimentos y de agua. Ya no necesitaban hacerlo, pero la magia todavía era su sangre.**

**Los consumé y hace que ellos quieran ponerse en contacto con el mundo y que manejen su poder. Academias como esta existen para ayudar a los Moroi a controlar la magia y para que aprendan a hacer cosas más complejas con ella.**

**Los estudiantes también tenían que aprender las reglas en torno a la magia, normas que fueron hechas hace siglos y que se hacían cumplir estrictamente.**

– Reglas que aburren – Dije rodando los ojos.

Lissa me besó en los labios fugazmente sonriendo.

**Cada Moroi tenía una pequeña habilidad con un elemento. Cuando ellos tenían nuestra edad, los estudiantes se "especializaban" cuando un elemento se hacía más fuerte que los otros: tierra, agua, fuego o aire. No especializarse era como ser un adolescente, sin pasar a la pubertad.**

– Gracias – Lissa rodó los ojos.

– Hey, nadie sabía que ya lo habías hecho – Se rió Rose.

– Pero lo hizo – Dijo Adrian.

**Y Lissa… bueno, Lissa todavía no se había especializado.**

Adrian abrió la boca y antes de decir algo Rose hablo.

– Si vuelves a mencionar algo des Espíritu, que es obvio ahora, pero entonces no… te arreglare los dientes con mi puño. Y te dolerá tanto que no te podrás besar con Sydney. Ambos pierden por tu bocota –

Bufó y rodó los ojos.

– No me metas a mí – Dijo Sydney – Pero tampoco le hagas daño

Nos reímos.

"**¿Sigue la Sra. Carmack enseñando eso? ¿Qué dijo?"**

"**Dijo que no me preocupase. Todavía piensa que vendrá"**

"**Tú –le contaste sobre-"**

**Lissa negó con la cabeza. "No. Por supuesto que no."**

**Dejamos el asunto. Era uno del cual pensábamos a menudo, pero del que rara vez hablábamos.**

**Empezábamos a caminar de nuevo, buscando una mesa para sentarnos. Algunos pares de ojos nos miraban con evidente curiosidad.**

"**¡Lissa!" Dijo una voz cerca. Mirando de reojo, vimos a Natalie saludándonos. Lissa y yo intercambiamos miradas. Natalie era una especie de prima de Lissa de la misma manera que Víctor era su especie de tío, pero nunca andábamos mucho con ella.**

– Ojalá hubiera recordado eso antes – Gimió Rose cubriendo sus ojos con su mano – Dios, ella me dio una paliza

– ¿Un Moroi? – Pregunto Sonya confundida – Supongo que…

– Quisiera decírtelo, pero no puedo. Arruinaría el final. Suerte leyendo – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

**Lissa se encogió de hombros y se fue en su dirección. "¿Por qué no?"**

**La seguí a regañadientes. Natalie era agradable, pero también era de las personas más aburridas que había conocido. La mayoría de la realeza de la academia disfrutaba de una especie de estatus de celebridad, pero Natalie, nunca había querido encajar con esa multitud. Ella era muy simple, muy desinteresada en la política de la Academia, y demasiado negada como para hacerle frente.**

– Solo aparentaba – Dijo Lissa en un murmulló.

**Los amigos de Natalie nos miraban con curiosidad tranquila, pero ella no se controló. Arrojó sus brazos alrededor nuestro. Como Lissa tenía los ojos verde jade pero sus cabellos eran de un negro azabache, como habían sido los de Víctor antes de la enfermedad los convirtiese en grises.**

"**¡Estás de vuelta! ¡Sabía que regresarías! Todo el mundo decía que te habías ido para siempre, pero nunca lo creí. Sabía que no podrías mantenerte alejada. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Hay tantas historias acerca de por qué te marchaste" Lissa y yo intercambiamos miradas mientras Natalie parloteaba. **

– Hm… Los chismes eran grandes – Dijo Lissa molesta.

– No tienes ni ideas – Dije.

"**Camille dijo que una de vosotras estaba embarazada y que habías huido para abortar, pero yo sabía que no podía ser vedad. Alguien dijo que habíais huido para reuniros con la madre de Rose, pero pensé que la Sra. Kirova y Papá no estarían tan intranquilos si estuvierais allí. ¿Sabías que seremos compañeras de cuarto? Estuve hablando con…"**

**Ella continuó hablando, mostrando sus colmillos mientras hablaba. Yo sonreía educadamente, dejando a Lissa hacer frente a la ofensiva hasta que Natalie hizo una pregunta peligrosa.**

– ¿Peligrosa? – Pregunte riendo.

– Bueno lo era en ese momento – Dijo Rose.

"**¿Cómo conseguías sangre, Lissa?"**

– Ohh esto se va a poner bueno – Eddie se rió con una sonrisa maliciosa. Yo me reí también y Rose nos fulmino con la mirada.

**Toda la mesa se quedó mirando el congelamiento de Lissa, pero yo inmediatamente entre en la conversación, la mentira surgió rápidamente en mis labios.**

"**Oh, eso fue muy fácil. Hay humanos que quieren hacer eso."**

– De cierto modo es verdad – Dijo Sydney – Ellos tienen alimentadores

– Sí, pero no es lo mismo – Jill sacudió la cabeza y me miro – ¿Verdad?

– Cierto porque allí nadie podía saber que yo soy un vampiro – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

Le sonreí ligeramente besándola en la mejilla.

"**¿En serio?" Preguntó uno de los amigos de Natalie, con los ojos muy abiertos. **

"**Sip. Los encuentras en fiestas y ese tipo. Todos ellos están buscando una dosis de algo, y no se dan cuenta de que es un vampiro lo que está haciendo esto: la mayoría están tan perdidos que no recuerdan nada" Se me acabaron los detalles vagos, así que me encogí de hombros de la manera más confiada que pude. "Como dije, es fácil. Casi más fácil que conseguir nuestros propios alimentadores"**

– Supongo que en ese aspecto podría ser cierto – Abe hablo sonriendo – Suceden muchas cosas en las fiestas y en lo último que pensarán es en un vampiro chupando sangre. Bien pensado niña

– Gracias –

– Lastima que la mentira se vino abajo – Dijo Lissa sombríamente. La mire preocupado y la abracé para luego mirar a Rose no dejaba de mirar a Lissa, entonces note que mi novia comenzaba a calmarse y Rose salió a tomar un poco de aire.

– Uhg ella no tiene porque hacer eso – Se quejo Lissa en cuanto Rose se había ido.

– No, no debería – Dijo Sonya mirando a Rose preocupada. Pasaron unos minutos y Lissa se negó a seguir leyendo hasta que Rose volviera y cuando lo hizo siguió con la lectura.

**Natalie aceptó eso y entonces se lanzó a otro tema. Lissa me lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento.**

**Ignorando la conversación de nuevo, observé las caras conocidas, tratando de entender quién andaba con quién y cómo el poder se había transferido dentro de la academia. Mason, sentado con un grupo de aprendices, captó mi mirada y me sonrió. Cerca de él, estaba sentado un grupo de la realeza Moroi, riéndose de algo. Aarón y la chica rubia también estaban allí sentados.**

– Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea – Adrian y yo dijimos riéndonos.

– Sí claro – Rose soltó con sarcasmo.

"**Oye, Natalie" le dije, gritándome y cortando la conversación. Pareció no percibirlo o no le importó.**

"**¿Quién es la nueva novia de Aarón?"**

"**¿Eh? Oh Mia Rinaldi" Al ver mi expresión en blanco, preguntó, "¿No la recuerdas?"**

– Tú tienes una memoria débil si no la recordabas – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Hm… enserio no la recordaba, quizás porque nunca le presté atención – Dijo Rose pensativa.

– Es posible – Dijo Dimitri – Pero deberías hacerlo. A veces las caras que no conoces pueden conocerte a ti

– Lección Zen – Rose levanto el dedo y sonrió. Dimitri se rió.

"**¿Debería? ¿Estaba aquí cuando nos marchamos?"**

"**Siempre estuvo aquí", dijo Natalie. "Solo es año más joven que nosotras"**

**Le lancé a Lissa una mirada interrogatoria, pero solo se encogió de hombros.**

– No era la única – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

– Cómo si quisiera recordar todas las caras cuando nos marchamos. El plan era no volver – Dijo Lissa tomando mi botella de agua y bebiendo un poco. La besé en la sien.

– Al menos me recordabas a mí y eso es algo – Dije sonriendo – Un gran algo

Ella me sonrió ligeramente y luego… su sonrisa cayó. La mire interrogante y ella sonrió levemente besándome en la mejilla.

– Solo pienso en que Rose puede saber lo que yo siento – Hablo sonriendo en un susurro – Y probablemente esos pensamientos estén allí. Lo que sentí cuando no estábamos saliendo

– Ah, ¿enserio? – La mire sonriendo – Será interesante

Ella gimió y luego volvió a la lectura.

"**¿Por qué está tan enfadada con nosotras?", le pregunté. "Ninguna la conocemos."**

– Muy buena pregunta – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

Yo sonreí con superioridad ya que era el único que lo sabía entonces y tanto Rose como Lissa no se molestaron en averiguarlo. Al menos, yo se lo dije a Lissa e imagino que es probable que Rose estaba viendo en ese momento. Punto para Ozera.

"**No lo sé", respondió Natalie. "Tal vez siente celos por lo de Aarón. Ella no era mucha cosa cuando os fuisteis. Se hizo muy popular rápidamente. Ella no es de la realeza ni nada, pero una vez que comenzó a coquetear con Aarón ella**–**"**

"**Muy bien, gracias", la interrumpí. "Realmente no**–**"**

**Miré por encima del rostro de Natalie, al de Jesse Zeklos, cuando él estaba pasando cerca de nuestra mesa.**

Yo estaba por hacer un comentario cuando Dimitri gruñó al escuchar ese nombre. No soy el tipo de chico que puede notar celos en otro chicos, pero puedo apostar a que ese gruñído no fue por celos. Más bien parecía enojado.

Lo que me pareció sorprendente es que en lugar de hacer un típico comentario estilo Rose ella le frotó el brazo sonriendo. A mí se me hace que no estaba molesta ni nada.

**Ah, Jesse. Me había olvidado de él. Me gustaba coquetear con Mason y algunos otros principiantes, pero Jesse estaba en una categoría completamente diferente. Coqueteaba con otros chicos simplemente por el placer de coquetear. Coqueteaba con Jesse con la esperanza de acabar semidesnuda con él.**

– Rose – Todos la regañaron y ella se encogió de hombros.

– Hey, soy una chica y en ese instante era lo único que me importaba – Dijo ella. Dimitri siguió con su expresión dura y a Rose no pareció importarle.

**Era de la realeza Moroi, y estaba tan bueno, debería llevar una placa que pusiese PRECAUCIÓN: INFLAMABLE.**

– ¿Así de bueno? – Preguntaron Jill y Sydney sonriendo interesadas. Rose asintió guiñando el ojo y las miradas de Eddie y Adrian demostraban lo disgustados que estaban.

– Ok que quede claro que el hecho de tener novio no significa que no podamos andar pensando en lo bueno que están otros chicos – Dijo Lissa sonriendo. Entonces yo gruñí.

No me apetecía para nada saber que Lissa pensaba en otros chicos, aunque no era de forma romántica ni porque le gustasen. Lo único que me gustaba pensar era que ella era mía y de nadie más.

**Encontró mi mirada y sonrió.**

"**Hola Rose, bienvenida. ¿Sigues siendo una rompe corazones?"**

– ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Pregunto Alberta desconcertada – Dos años y es lo único en que piensan

– Sí, hubiera estado mejor un «¿cómo has estado?» – Dijo Mikhail asintiendo.

– Prístinos – Bufó Rose.

Nos reímos por el comentario y ellos dos la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

"**¿Te estás ofreciendo?"**

– Yo diría que si le hubieras roto el corazón y alguna extremedidad hubiera sido bueno – Dijo Eddie – Pero se salvo por culpa de Kirova

– Lo sé – Dijo Rose molesta.

**Su sonrisa se amplió. "Un día de estos saldremos y lo descubriremos. Si puedes deshacerte de tu condicionalidad"**

**Siguió caminando, y lo mire de forma admirable. Natalie y sus amigas me miraron incrédulas.**

– Y quien no lo haría – Se rió Lissa – Se te caía la baba

– Hey – Dijo Rose fingiendo ofensa – Yo no estaba babeando

**Yo no sería una diosa al estilo Dimitri,**

– ¿Qué, enserio te comparas? – Pregunte riendo.

– Para mí lo eres – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo. La sonrisa de Rose se volvió iluminad y traviesa, con cierto toque de dulzura que no esperaba ver. Lo besó en los labios y luego miro a Lissa para que siguiera.

**pero en este grupo, Lissa y yo éramos las diosas –o por lo menos ex diosas**– **de una forma diferente.**

Sonreí sabiendo que sí lo eran, diosas, en especial Lissa para mí. Mi perfecta Diosa. La amaba tanto y diablos que dolía, pero estaba dispuesto a sufrir eso por tenerla cerca. Siempre. La amaba.

"**¡Oh Dios Mío!", exclamo una chica. No recordaba su nombre. "Aquel era Jesse"**

"**Sí", le dije sonriendo. "Sin duda lo era."**

"**Lamento no ser como tú", dijo con un suspiro.**

– Yo no – Dijimos todos. Rose sonrió con orgullo.

– Con una Rose basta – Sonrió su madre.

**Sus ojos se fijaron en mí. Técnicamente, era media Moroi, pero tenía apariencia humana. Me mezclé bien entre los humanos en nuestro tiempo de fugitivas, tan bien que rara vez pensaba en mi apariencia. Aquí, entre las delgadas chicas Moroi y sin pechos, determinadas características –es decir, mis pechos eran mayores y mis caderas más definidas– si destacaban. Si sabía que era guapa, pero para los chicos Moroi, mi cuerpo era algo más que hermoso, era sexy de una manera obscena. Las Dhampirs eran una conquista exótica, una novedad que todos los Moroi querían "probar".**

Las miradas cayeron en Dimitri que, a pesar de no ser un Moroi, estaba más que obvio que ambos se acostaban juntos, quizás incluso antes de que se convierta en Strigoi. Pero la mirada de Dimitri era tan seria que nadie podría asegurar si era así o no. Lissa sonrió ligeramente. Yo estaba seguro de que Dimitri no era el tipo de hombre que estaba con una chica solo por su cuerpo y que, probablemente, lo último que pensaba era en el cuerpo de Rose.

Pero yo debía admitir una cosa, si tenía el cuerpo bien definido.

**Es irónico que las Dhampirs causásemos tal fascinación, porque las delgadas chicas Moroi se parecían muchos las modelos de pasarela súper delgadas tan famosas en el mundo humano. La mayoría de los seres humanos nunca podría alcanzar este objetivo "ideal" de delgadez, como las chicas Moroi nunca se parecerían a mí. Todo el mundo quiere lo que no puede tener.**

– Salvo por mí claro – Dijo Abe con un tono de superioridad – Una llamada y puedo tener todo lo que quiero

– Menos sacarle información a Víctor – Dijo Rose. Abe la miro fijamente y luego se encogió de hombros.

– Yo le ofrecí todo, pero él lo rechazo. Solo quería lo que tres personas aquí le dieron: libertad –

La madre de Rose sacudió la cabeza molesta. Yo aún no podía creer que Eddie, Lissa y Rose hayan liberado a Víctor después de lo mucho que peleamos para que él terminara en prisión. Obviamente todos conocíamos la razón de porque lo hicieron, pero nadie se atrevía a mencionarlo por Dimitri.

**Lissa y yo nos sentamos juntas en las clases que compartíamos por la tarde, pero no hablamos mucho.**

**Las miradas que había mencionado sin duda nos seguían, pero descubrí que cuanto más hablaba con la gente, más se abrían. Poco a poco, gradualmente, parecía que empezaban a recordar quienes éramos, y la novedad –pero no la intriga– de nuestra loca hazaña estaba desapareciendo.**

– ¿Hazaña? ¿Enserio? – Janine la miro sorprendida – ¿Piensas que eso es bueno?

– Dado que "es una escuela protegida con magia" sí, era algo bueno ya que logramos escapar en una pieza y sin problemas – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

– Espero que se mencione como lo hicieron – Dije sonriendo – Aún me da intriga

**Tal vez debería decir, que recordaban quién era yo. Porque era la única que hablaba.**

**Lissa miraba fijamente hacia delante, escuchando pero sin responder o participar en mis intentos de establecer una conversación. Podía sentir su ansiedad y tristeza desbordante.**

Besé a Lissa en la mejilla.

"**Bien", le dije cuando terminó la clase. Estábamos de pie fuera de la academia y yo era totalmente consciente de que estaba haciendo esto, estaba rompiendo uno de los términos de mi acuerdo con Kirova. "No nos quedaremos aquí", le dije, observando el campus. "Encontraré la forma de salir de aquí"**

– Por supuesto – Me reí – Ya estabas planeando tu escapada

– Pues sí – Dijo Rose – No tenía la intención de volver y tampoco de quedarme

"**¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo por segunda vez?" Preguntó Lissa muy bajito.**

– Si nos escuchaban nos meteríamos en problemas – Dijo Lissa riendo – Especialmente tú

"**Absolutamente." Hable con certeza, una vez más aliviada de que no pudiese leer mis sentimientos.**

– Ahora sí – Dijo Lissa señalando el libro con una sonrisa maliciosa – Es perfecto

**La primera vez que escapamos había sido muy difícil. Hacerlo de nuevo sería un verdadero infierno, pero no es que no pensase en una salida.**

"**Realmente lo harías, ¿no?" Sonrió, más a sí misma que a mí, como si estuviese pensando en algo divertido. "Por supuesto que sí. Lo que ocurre es que, bueno…" Suspiro. "No creo que deberíamos marcharnos. Tal vez –tal vez deberíamos quedarnos aquí"**

– Seguro que eso la puso como loca – Se rió Jill.

– Claro que no, estuve muy tranquila – Sonrió Rose.

– Hmm… – Lissa hizo una mueca contradictoria.

– Sigue leyendo – Dijo entre dientes Rose, molesta.

**Parpadeé asombrada. "¿Qué?" No fue una de mis respuestas más elocuentes, pero fue la mejor que pude hacer. No había esperado esto de ella.**

"**Te vi, Rose. Te vi hablando con los otros estudiantes en clase, hablando de la formación. Lo echaste de menos"**

"**Esto no vale la pena" le discutí. "No… no si tu…" no puedo terminar, pero tenía razón. Ella me había leído. Había echado de menos a los otros aprendices. Hasta algunos de los Moroi. Pero había algo más que eso. El peso de mi inexperiencia, lo atrasada que me había quedado, había estado creciendo en mí a lo largo del día.**

– Es el turno de Lissa de sacrificarse – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

"**Tal vez sea lo mejor", respondió ella. "No he tenido tantas… ya sabes. No he sentido como si alguien nos estuviese siguiendo u observando".**

– ¿Más acosadores? – Pregunto Mikhail sorprendido.

Las chicas se encogieron de hombros despreocupadas.

**No dije nada al respecto. Antes de abandonar la Academia, ella siempre sentía como si alguien la estuviese siguiendo, como si la estuviesen persiguiendo.**

**Nunca encontré evidencias para apoyar eso, pero una vez escuche a una de nuestros profesores hablar y hablar sobre lo mismo. La Sr.a Karp.**

Mire a Sonya que sonrió ligeramente mientras Mikhail la abrazaba.

– El sentimiento de ser perseguida – Lissa se estremeció.

– Es extraño. Y por sentir eso todos piensan que estás loca – Sonrió Sonya divertida.

– No creo que lo estés – Dijo ella sonriendo.

**Había sido una hermosa Moroi, con un pelo de un color marrón profundo y altos pómulos. Yo estaba casi segura de que estaba loca.**

La sonrisa inicial de Sonya se desvaneció y soltó un "gracias" lleno de sarcasmo.

– Honestamente yo no sabía del Espíritu y todos pensaban igual – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

– Supongo que te daré la razón – Sonrió.

"**Nunca se sabe quien podría estar observando" acostumbraba a decir ella, andando con brío por el aula mientras cerraba todas las cortinas. "O quien te podría estar persiguiendo. Es mejor ser precavido. Es mejor estar siempre alerta"**

– ¡Con habilidades ninjas! – Dijo Rose moviendo las palmas de sus manos como si fuesen poderosas armas de filo. Nosotros nos reímos un poco.

**Hablábamos entre nosotros sofocando las risas porque eso es lo que los estudiantes hacen cuanto tienen profesores paranoicos y excéntricos. Pensar en que Lissa actuaba como ella me preocupaba.**

– Ahora no sé si es así – Dijo Sonya – Que Lissa supiera que la estaban siguiendo o que tú pensaras que estaba loca de remate. Es decir, me ofendería más si te rieras y tuvieras la razón en hacerlo, pero yo sé que realmente me estaba observando

– Pues… – Rose pensó un poco – Lo siento

"**¿Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó Lissa, al notar que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.**

"**¿Eh? Nada. Solo estaba pensando." Suspire, tratando de equilibrar mis propios deseos con lo que era mejor para ella. "Liss, podemos quedarnos, creo… pero con algunas condiciones"**

**Esto hizo que ella riese. "Un Ultimátum Rose, ¿eh?"**

"**Lo digo en serio" Las palabras que no utilizaba a menudo. "Quiero que te mantengas alejada de la realeza. No como Natalie o así, pero ya sabes a quien me refiero, a los otros. Aquellos que juegan con poder. Camille. Carly. Ese grupo"**

– Joder, mi tercer error – Dijo Rose pesadamente y lamentándolo.

– ¿Tercer error? – Pregunte confundido – ¿No es como el quinto?

– No, solo había tenido tres – Señalo sus dedos y comenzó a bajarlos a medida que hablaba – Dejar que Mason me de una paliza. No darme cuenta de lo que Víctor estaba ocultando. Decirle a Lissa que se acercara a Natalie. Y lo peor de todo es que ese era solo el primer día

– ¿Qué hay de dejar que las llevará devuelta a la Academia? – Pregunto Dimitri sonriendo.

– Bueno… – Rose hizo una mueca mientras yo sonreía burlón.

– Son cuatro –

Rose me chisteó y luego asintió.

– Cuatro –

**Su diversión se transformó en sorpresa. "¿Hablas enserio?"**

– Claro, ¿enserio? – Rose miro a Lissa.

– Oye, no eres tú la clase de persona que diría algo así – Dijo Lissa encogiéndose de hombros.

– Sí. Su lado salvaje es el que va a las fiestas – Dijo Eddie – Es raro pensar en que eres responsable

– Puedo ser divertida – Dijo Rose – No soy del todo una de esa chicas. Uhg no

– Yo te creo – Dijo Sydney – Debido a los muchos problemas que nos pusiste cuando te teníamos que esconder por ser culpada por asesinato

Mire a Sydney y me reí. Ya ansiaba saber que clase de problema les puso.

"**Claro. De todas formas nunca te gustaron"**

"**A ti te gustaban"**

"**No. No realmente. Me gustaba lo que podían ofrecer. Las fiestas y otras cosas"**

– ¿Con otras cosas te refieres a alcohol? – Me burlé. Ella me lanzo una mirada sarcástica y luego coloco su dedo índice en sus labios chistando con bruscamente.

"**¿Y ahora puedes estar sin eso?" Parecía escéptica.**

– Sin duda – Dijo Lissa – ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Sonreír? ¿Estar feliz? Fue extraño que lo dijeras

– Soy un alma libre incomprendida – Dijo Rose. Lissa se rió a carcajadas y le lanzo un almohadón en el rostro.

"**Claro. En Portland lo hicimos"**

"**Sí, pero allí era diferente." Sus ojos miraban a la nada sin centrarse en algo. "Aquí... Aquí tengo que ser parte de eso. No puedo evitarlo"**

"**Sí que puedes. Natalie está fuera de todo eso."**

"**Natalie no va a heredar el titulo de la familia", respondió ella. "Yo ya lo tengo. Tengo que implicarme, comenzara hacer conexiones. Andre-"**

"**Liss" gemí. "No eres Andre." No podía creer que aún se comparase con su hermano.**

– Ya no – La besé en la mejilla y ella sonrió.

"**Siempre estaba involucrado en esas cosas"**

"**Sí, bueno" Vociferé en respuesta, "Ahora él está muerto"**

Mire a Rose molesto.

– No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso –

Ella gimió – No fue mi intención. Yo no estaba pensando bien porque _alguien_ no dejaba de compararse con él

– Fue un golpe duro – Dijo Adrian frunciendo el ceño – No debiste hacerlo

– Ya dije que no fue mi intención – Declaró Rose – Liss, enserio no fue mi intención

Ella no le dijo nada. Tenía la vista perdida en el suelo. Yo la abracé con cuidado y la besé en la mejilla diciéndole en el oído que no se preocupara por eso. Ella apenas me sonrió y en lugar de responder a Rose siguió la lectura.

**Su rostro se endureció. "Sabes, a veces ni siquiera eres un poco agradable"**

– Yo estoy pensando en otra cosa – Mascullé molesto – Quizás un improperio

– Hey – Rose me miro molesta.

"**No me mantienes cerca por ser gentil. Si quieres bondad, aquí hay una docena de corderitos que rasgaría la garganta de los demás simplemente por tener el favor de la princesa Dragomir. Me mantienes cerca porque te digo la verdad y aquí está: Andre está muerto. Ahora tú eres la heredera, y tendrás que lidiar con eso de la mejor forma posible. Pero, por ahora, eso significa mantenerse alejada de la realeza. Vamos a ser discretas. Actuar con normalidad. Si te dejas llevar por esas cosas nuevamente, Liss, te vas a volver…"**

"**¿Loca?" Añadió cuando terminé.**

– Rose, tu comentario no sonó nada amable – Dijo Adrian sacudiendo la cabeza – Fue cruel. Pensé que te disculparías

Ella no dijo nada. Miro al suelo fijamente y luego a Lissa para que siguiera la lectura. Honestamente también esperaba una disculpa y no comentario brusco como ese.

**Ahora era yo quien miraba a la nada. "No quise decir…"**

"**Está todo bien", dijo después de un tiempo. Suspiró y tocó mi brazo. "Está bien. Nos quedaremos y me mantendré alejada de todo eso. Actuaré tal y como quieres. Creo que andaré con Natalie"**

– ¿Eso es bueno? – Jill nos miro a todos – ¿Qué no fue ella la que…?

– Hey, escucha ¿sí? Es posible que no todos lo sepan y estarías revelándole el final – Dije sonriendo.

**Para ser completamente honesta, yo no quería nada de eso.**

– Gracias – Dijo Lissa – Eres comprensiva

**Yo quería ir a la todas las fiestas de la realeza y a las fiestas salvajes llenas de bebidas alcohólicas como hacíamos antes.**

– No creo que sea sano seguir leyendo esos libros – Dijo Abe mirando a Janine – Entiendo que hay _muchas_ cosas que no sabemos de nuestra hija, pero eso no lo tenía que saber

– Lo sé – Dijo ella asintiendo sin quitarle la mirada a Rose.

– Nadie los mando – Dijo Rose secamente encogiéndose de hombros de una forma despreocupada o perezosa. Yo estaba segura de que ellos tres solían llevarse bien, pero también sabía, por Lissa, que Rose aún sentía el peso del rencor por ambos.

– Siempre pensando en el alcohol – Se rió Eddie.

Rose sonrió.

**Habíamos estado alejadas de esa vida durante años hasta que los padres y el hermano de Lissa murieron. Andre debería haber sido el que heredase el título de la familia, y sin duda había actuado como tal. Guapo y extrovertido, era encantador con cada persona que conocía y había sido el líder de todos los clubes y grupos de la realeza que había en el campus.**

– Creo que realmente lo tenían en un pedestal ustedes dos – Bufé – Olvidaron buscar su otro lado

– ¿Qué otro lado? – Pregunto Alberta confundida.

– Saldrá ahí. Estoy seguro de eso – Dije tranquilo.

**Después de su muerte, Lissa consideró que era su deber familiar ocupar su lugar.**

**Pude disfrutar de ese mundo con ella. Era fácil para mí, porque realmente no tenía que lidiar con la parte de la política. Yo era una guapa dhampir, una a la cual no le importaba meterse en problemas y hacer locuras.**

– Eso está más que claro – Dije al unisonó con Eddie riéndonos.

**Me convertí en la novedad, les gustaba tener cerca por la diversión que representaba.**

– Sin embargo – Sonya miro a Rose – Eso sucedió porque Lissa te trajo de vuelta. Aunque tu personalidad ya era así, ésta creció más

– Dijo lo mismo él – Dijo Rose mirando al vacío. Dimitri la besó en la frente.

**Lissa tuvo que ocuparse de otros asuntos. Los Dragomir eran una de las doce familias gobernantes. Tenía una posición muy poderosa en la sociedad Moroi, y los otros jóvenes de la realeza querían tener su favor. Los de la realeza te querían sobornar y apuñalarte por la espalda al mismo tiempo –eran todos contra todos. Para los dhampirs y los plebeyos, ellos eran completamente imprevisibles.**

– Que linda forma de describirnos – Dijo Adrian con sarcasmo.

– Gracias – Sonrió Rose como si no hubiera escuchado el sarcasmo.

**Esa actitud cruel poco a poco se había desgastado a Lissa. Ella era de naturaleza buena y gentil que a mí me gustaba y odiaba verla molesta y estresada por los juegos de la realeza. Ella había estado muy débil desde el accidente, y todas las fiestas del mundo no valían la pena si ella sufría.**

– Vaya – Lissa miro a Rose – Tengo dos cosas que decirte

– ¿Cuáles? – Pregunto Rose tranquila.

– Primero es raro leer sobre mi misma lo que tú piensas – Dijo ella riendo.

– Bienvenida a mi mundo – Rodó los ojos Rose – ¿Y segundo?

– Gracias – Sonrió Lissa – Enserio, siempre estabas, de hecho aún, preocupándote por mí y te lo agradezco. Enserio. Es por eso que eres mi mejor amiga

– Y porque te reíste cuando le lancé el libro al profesor en la cabeza – Ambas se rieron divertidas.

Yo sonreí agradecido también. Rose podía ser el tipo de chica que aparenta solo divertirse y no preocuparle nada, pero dentro su única preocupación era proteger a Lissa en mente y cuerpo. Siempre protegiéndola de todo aquel que se acercaba y yo lo sabía muy bien.

"**Vale", le dije finalmente. "Vamos a ver como son las cosas. Si algo sucede –cualquier cosa pequeña- nos vamos. Sin discusión."**

**Asintió con la cabeza.**

"**¿Rose?"**

**Nos fijamos en la figura de Dimitri.**

– ¡Atrapada! – Dije sonriendo.

**Esperaba que no hubiese oído la parte de la marcha.**

"**Llegas tarde al entrenamiento", dijo tranquilamente. Al ver a Lissa la saludó cortésmente. "Princesa"**

**Mientras él y yo nos íbamos, me quedé preocupada por Lissa y me pregunté si quedarnos aquí era lo correcto. No sentí nada alarmante a través de la conexión, pero sus emociones inundaban todo el lugar. Confusión. Nostalgia. Miedo. Esperanza. De una forma muy fuerte y poderosa, me inundaron.**

**Sentí la conexión justo antes de que sucediese. Fue exactamente como había ocurrido en el avión: sus emociones habían sido tan fuertes que ellas me habían "aspirado" a su mente antes de que pudiese detenerlas. Ahora podía ver y sentir lo que ella hacía.**

– Lo peor de todo es cuando ustedes dos están juntos – Suspiro Rose.

Lissa y yo sonreímos algo sonrojados.

**Caminaba lentamente por la zona común, en dirección a la capilla ortodoxa rusa que se utilizaba para la mayoría de las necesidades religiosas de la academia.**

**Lissa asistía a misa regularmente. Yo no.**

**Yo tenía un acuerdo sólido con Dios: yo creía en el –solamente- si él me dejaba dormir los domingos.**

No pude evita reírme un poco y los demás también, aún cuando no debía ser lo mejor. Rose sonrió despreocupada antes de besar a Dimitri en los labios. Luego se recargo en su pecho.

**Pero cuando ella entró, pude sentir que ella no estaba allí para rezar. Ella tenía otro propósito, uno que yo desconocía. Mirando alrededor, miró que ni el sacerdote o algún orador estuviesen cerca.**

– Ok esto es mucho más que raro – Dijo Lissa – Una cosa es leer tus pensamientos por este libro y la otra es mis pensamientos a través de los tuyos

– Se pone mejor – Dijo Rose riendo – Hay cosas que no desearías leer. Esta es una de ellas

**El lugar estaba vacío. **

**Deslizándose por una puerta en la parte posterior de la capilla, pasó por una estrecha escalera que conducía al ático. Aquí estaba oscuro y polvoriento. La única luz que había provenía de una enorme vidriera sucia que rompía débil luz del alba y la transformaba en pequeños puntos multicolores que cubrían el suelo.**

**No supe hasta ese momento que ese lugar era el refugio de Lissa. Pero ahora podía sentir los recuerdos de cómo ella solía escaparse al ático para estar sola y pensar.**

– Somos dos – Le susurré al oído.

**Su ansiedad empezaba a calmarse en cuanto ella estuvo rodeada de ese ambiente familiar. Se sentó junto a la ventana y se inclinó hacia atrás apoyando la cabeza en la pared, disfrutando momentáneamente de la luz y el silencio.**

– Descriptiva – Sonreí.

– Demasiado – Dijo Lissa sorprendida.

**Los Moroi podían soportar la luz, a diferencia de los Strigoi, pero aún así tenían que limitar su exposición. Sentada ahí, siendo protegida por el cristal que diluía los rayos, ella casi podía fingir que estaba bajo el sol.**

**Respira, solo respira, se dijo a sí misma. Todo estará bien. Rose se encargará de todo.**

**Ella creía eso apasionadamente, como siempre, y aún se relajó más.**

"**Puedes quedarte con la Academia, pero no con el asiento de la ventana"**

Sonreí sabiendo de que momento se relataba. Lissa me sonrió también y me besó en la mejilla.

**Dio un salto, su corazón latiendo fuertemente. Compartía su inquietud, y mi propio pulso se aceleró. "¿Quién está ahí?"**

**Un momento después, una figura salió de detrás de una pila de cajas, un poco fuera de su campo de visión. La figura dio un paso adelante, y en la luz, las expresiones familiares se materializaron. Cabello negro despeinado. Ojos color azul pálido. Una sonrisa satisfecha y burlona.**

**Christian Ozera.**

– ¡OOOHHH! Al fin sabré lo que piensa la señorita rebelde sobre mí – Dije riendo malicioso.

– Quizás no te guste – Dijo Rose divertida – Pero, ten en cuenta de que ahí apenas te soportaba, ¿sí?

"**No te preocupes", dijo. "No te voy a morder. Bueno, al menos no de la manera que temes" Dijo sonriendo ante su propia broma.**

**Ella no le había encontrado gracia. Había olvidado completamente a Christian. Yo también.**

– Que lindo – Bufé. Lissa se rió y me besó en la mejilla.

**No importaba lo que ocurría en nuestro mundo, algunas verdades básicas acerca de los vampiros seguían siendo verdad. Los Moroi estaba vivos; Los Strigoi eran muertos vivientes. Los Moroi eran mortales; los Strigoi eran inmortales. Los Moroi nacían; Los Strigoi eran convertidos.**

**Hay dos formas de convertirse en un Strigoi. Los Strigoi podían transformar humanos, dhampirs y Moroi con una sola mordida.**

Mire a Dimitri que se había estremecido un poco y Rose lo abrazo con una expresión bastante triste en su rostro.

Yo tenía a uno de los guardianes más poderosos protegiéndome; Dimitri. Pero aún él, siendo así de fuerte, fue convertido en un Strigoi en contra de su voluntad. Gracias a la investigación de Rose y a la magia de Lissa pudieron traerlo devuelta a ser lo que era antes, un dhampir.

Por mi parte yo me seguía seguro con él. Era poderoso. Y además de eso ahora era un amigo.

**Y Moroi tentados por la promesa de la inmortalidad podían convertirse en Strigoi por su propia elección si intencionalmente mataban a una persona mientras se alimentaban. **

Mis padres.

**Hacer eso, era considerado siniestro y retorcido, el mayor de todos los pecados, tanto en contra del modo de la vida de los Moroi, y de la naturaleza. Los Moroi, que elegían ese camino oscuro perdían su habilidad de conexión con la magia elemental y con otras fuerzas del universo. Por ese motivo, no podían estar bajo el sol.**

**Eso fue lo que sucedió con los padres de Christian. Ellos eran Strigoi.**

Hubo un silencio pesado en la habitación. Lissa me miro preocupada y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo soltó tres simples palabras.

– Fin del capítulo –

Sonreí un poco y luego mire a los demás.

– Tomemos un descanso – Dijo Syndey acurrucándose en el sofá – Yo no soy como ustedes, tengo sueño

– Apenas van cuatro capítulos y media noche – Me reí suavemente.

– Sí. Yo también quiero un descanso – Rose se puso en pie y se estiro, luego le extendió la mano a Dimitri – ¿Vamos, camarada?

– ¿Dónde vas? – Pregunto Lissa sorprendida.

– A mi habitación – Dijo Rose tranquila – O nuestra. Es lo mismo.

– Íbamos a pasar el día aquí, ¿recuerdas? – Pregunto Lissa.

– Sí, pero me urge estirarme en una cama y no en un sofá – Se rió ella. Dimitri la tomo de la mano y se dejo arrastrar por Rose. Lissa quería reclamarle, pero antes de que lo hiciera la tome de la mano y me aleje.

– Déjala en paz un rato – Salimos al balcón – Volverá luego

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto ella – Honestamente no pensé que Rose mencionaría eso

– Yo tampoco, supongo que es inevitable. Son sus pensamientos después de todo – Dije tranquilo – Dejemos ese pasado enterrado y pisado, ¿sí? Yo lo hice

– Está bien – Dijo ella abrazándome con fuerza – Chris, yo siempre voy a estar para ti

– Lo sé – La besé en la frente – Y yo para ti

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el otro capítulo de Leyendo el Pasado: Vampire Academy. Al parecer a todos les ha gustado, o bueno, a las que leen jeje...

~ Comentarios:

- Alexa: Por supuesto que la voy a seguir, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

- Blanche Grandchester Andley: Que bueno que te haya divertido, es la idea.

- Mariale Olivare: Que bueno

- ginnyluna griffindor: Sí... va a ser algo... incomodo, vergonzoso y probablemente divertido, por Abe... wuasjkasjkj

Bien, eso es todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	5. Leyendo el capítulo 5

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 5:

.: Dimitri :.

Roza y yo estábamos en la cocina preparando chocolate, pero ella más bien estaba jugando con las cosas porque no dejaba de desperdiciar los ingredientes. Me reí un poco mientras ella se limpiaba un poco de crema que tenía en la nariz. La noche (o nuestro día) apenas iba a la mitad, era las dos de la madrugada y todos seguíamos bien despiertos para poder seguir leyendo los libros.

Había sido interesante escuchar los pensamientos de mi Roza, pero la verdad es que más interesante era saber lo que ella pensaba de cada uno de nosotros. Sé que no soy el único que quiere averiguarlo. Aunque aún sigue siendo un misterio como fue que esos pensamientos llegaron a los libros, los cuales estaban encantados con Espíritu, siendo usado de una forma diferente, para que la escritura solo apareciera una vez que se terminaba uno de ellos.

– Tengo hambre – Se quejo Roza mirando el horno. Christian había hecho unos cupcake y ella ya quería comerlos.

Tome la crema y la puse en su nariz, ella me miro divertida y luego me mancho con la crema. Mientras no reíamos intentamos ordenar un poco antes de que su real majestad entrara y nos regañara. Estaba yo barriendo el suelo cuando Roza se detuvo de limpiar el mesón con un trapo mojado.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunte.

– Solo pienso – Dijo ella mirando el trapo – ¿Crees que el hechizo de lujuria esté escrito? ¿O tal vez todos esos… momentos íntimos que tuvimos?

Torcí los labios. Aunque habían sido los mejores momentos que había tenido con ella, no me apetecía en nada que ellos lo supieran y más aún siendo que Roza es tan descriptiva con lo que al rodeaba como con sus sentimientos. Si hubiéramos leído eso solo nosotros dos entonces las cosas serían mejores.

– Sí es así, Abe me matara – Me reí suavemente para tranquilizarla.

– No quiero… que lo Víctor esté escrito – Bajo la mirada. Me acerque a ella preocupado – Debo decirle a Lissa, pero no sé, me da algo de miedo hacerlo. No soy de tener miedo y cuando lo siento es extraño… me da miedo lo que ella pueda pensar, más que ella que todos los demás

– Estoy seguro de que ella comprenderá – Levante su mentón con una sonrisa – Ambas saben lo que la oscuridad es capaz de hacerles y Lissa más que nadie te comprenderá, sabrá que no fue tu culpa

– Gracias – Sonrió ligeramente.

– Una cosa más – Dije.

– ¿Qué? –

– Tienes crema en la comisura de labios – Dije riendo. Me acerque para quitar la crema con mis labios y luego la besé en los suyos. Ella me correspondió el besó dejando que sea lento y suave. Después de romperlo tome la bandeja del horno, sacando las cosas con cuidado y ella tomo la bandeja que contenía tazas de chocolate, un paquete de marshmallow y unas cucharitas, también unos pocos sobres de chocolate.

Volvimos a la sala en la que estaban todos reunidos y dejamos las cosas en la mesa, cada uno tomo una taza y volvió a su asiento. Me recosté sobre el sofá anterior con Rosa sentada a mi lado, sus piernas estaban ligeramente flectadas y puestas sobre el sillón, se apoyaba con el codo ya que estaba acostada de lado y la posición era cómoda por si se quería recostar a dormir, además que le daba total libertad de recostarse sobre mi pecho, de espaldas. Tome mi gabardina y nos cubrí con cuidado mientras ella me sonreía ligeramente.

El libro ahora permanecía en manos de Sydney, quien después de una pequeña siesta de una hora, al fin estaba nuevamente despierta y con una taza de chocolate. Adrian estaba a su lado sentado, rodeándola con un brazo por los hombros.

Yo pase una mano por la cadera de Roza, por debajo del abrigo y la abracé con fuerza desde la cintura. Ella tenía una taza de chocolate en las manos y la mía se encontraba en una mesita que estaba al lado del sofá.

– Bien – Sydney sonriendo – ¿Todos listos? – Asentimos – Capítulo 5…

**O más bien, habían sido Strigoi. Un regimiento de guardianes los había perseguido y matado. Si los rumores eran ciertos, Christian había atestiguado todo eso siendo un niño.**

Pude ver a Lissa abrazar a Christian mientras él le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa de agradecimiento.

**Y por más que él no fuese un Strigoi, algunas personas pensaban que no estaba lejos de serlo, porque siempre se vestía de negro y era un reservado.**

**Strigoi o no, no confiaba en él. Era un idiota, y silenciosamente le gritaba a Lissa que saliese de allí –no es que mis gritos estuviesen ayudando mucho.**

– Oye, yo no soy un idiota – Dijo Christian molesto.

No pude evitar reírme un poco y Rose apenas le dedico una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.

– Yo te lo advertí –

**Estúpido vínculo mental de una sola dirección.**

– Bien – Lissa sonrió alzando la mano para chocar los cinco con Rose – Al fin ves la gravedad del asunto

– ¡Hey! – Christian la miro ofendido.

– Me refiero a que es una sola dirección – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – No a ti

– Me siento mejor – Asintió Christian.

"**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le pregunto ella.**

"**Disfrutando de la vista, por supuesto. Esta silla de lona es particularmente encantadora en esta época del año. Ahí, tenemos una vieja caja llena de registros del bendito y loco . Y no podemos olvidarnos de esta hermosa mesa sin una pata"**

"**Lo que sea" Hizo rodar los ojos y se movió en dirección de la puerta, queriendo salir, pero le bloqueó su camino.**

"**Bueno, ¿qué hay de ti?" Respondió con burla. "¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No tienes fiestas a las que ir o vidas que destruir?**

**Un poco de la vieja chispa de Lissa regresó. "Wow, eso es muy gracioso. ¿Soy un rito de paso ahora? Vamos a ver si puedo cabrear a Lissa para así demostrar lo guay que soy. Una chica que no conozco me gritó hoy, ¿y hora tengo que tratar contigo? ¿Qué necesita una chica para que la dejen en paz?"**

– Siendo tú, probablemente ir a la biblioteca – Se rió Roza bebiendo un poco de su chocolate – O podrías pintarte de antisocial. Usa una gabardina, cowgirl

– ¿Cowgirl? ¿Te estás burlando? – Me reí, sorprendentemente me divirtió. Ella me miro con una sonrisa y me besó en los labios. Podía sentir sus labios calientes, literalmente, con un ligero sabor a chocolate. Ella no dijo nada y se acomodo nuevamente.

– Yo sabía que Christian era malo en las conquista de chicas, pero no pensé que tan malo – Se rió Eddie.

– No la estaba conquistando – Dijo tranquilo – Pero funciono, ¿no?

Mire a Lissa que le indico a Sydney seguir con la lectura en lugar de darle tiempo para responder. Nos reímos un poco.

"**Oh. Por lo tanto, es por eso que estás aquí. Para una fiesta de auto-compasión."**

"**No es ninguna broma. Estoy hablando enserio." Podría decir que Lissa se estaba enfadando. Eso se estaba imponiendo a su sufrimiento anterior.**

**Él se encogió de hombros y de forma casual se dejó caer contra la pared. "Yo también lo estoy. Amo las fiestas de auto-compasión. Lamento no haber traído sombreros. ¿Sobre que quieres lamentarte en primer lugar? ¿Sobre cuanto tiempo te llevará ser popular de nuevo? ¿Sobre las semanas que tendrás que esperar hasta que Hollister te envíe ropas nuevas? Si optaste por el transporte marítimo tal vez no tengas que esperar tanto tiempo"**

– Y yo fui la cruel – Dijo Rose de mala gana – Tú la estabas molestando

– Bueno, pero no le dije lo mismo que tú – Dijo Christian – Fui más sutil

– Mentira – Dijo Rose enojada. Le froté el brazo con cuidado notando que esa rabia no era por una pelea más con Christian o molestia porque todos estábamos viendo claramente sus pensamientos en un libro, era por oscuridad. Ella nuevamente absorbía la oscuridad de Lissa sin decirle, Lissa en ocasiones lo notaba. En cuanto se calmo volvió a beber de su taza de chocolate.

– Tranquila – Susurré a su oído.

"**¡Déjame salir!" dijo de forma irritada, empujándolo a un lado.**

"**Espera" dijo cuando llegó a la puerta. El sarcasmo en su voz había desaparecido. "¿Cómo… Ahn… ¿Cómo era?"**

"**¿Cómo era qué?" le replicó ella.**

"**Estar fuera. Lejos de la academia."**

– Que interesante pregunta – Dijo Eddie sonriendo – Aunque ahora no tiene importancia, pero en ese entonces… uuuhh debía ser lo mejor

– No tienes ni idea – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Fue grandioso, ¿verdad?

Roza asintió.

**Ella vaciló un momento antes de responder, cogida con la guardia baja para lo que parecía un verdadero intento de establecer una conversación. "Fue maravilloso. Nadie sabía quien era. No era más otra cara. No era una Moroi. No era de la realeza. No era nadie." Ella miró el suelo. "Todo el mundo aquí cree saber quien soy"**

"**Sí. Es muy difícil dejar atrás el pasado", dijo amargamente.**

**En ese momento, Lissa pensó –y yo, por defecto-**

Los chicos saltaron en una carcajada y no eran los únicos, las chicas también, incluso los padres de Rose y Alberta. Todos. Yo también.

– ¿Te parece un defecto que puedas pensar? – Pregunto Adrian burlándose – Pequeña Dhampir, eres tan divertida

– No me refería a eso – Dijo Roza frunciendo el ceño – Me refería a otra cosa

– Sí, lo que digas – Se rió Sydney – Yo creo que tu defecto es no pensar al momento de actuar, no lo contrarió

– Que no me refería a eso – Gimió Roza. Me reí un poco y la besé detrás de la oreja.

**lo difícil que debía ser estar en la piel de Christian. **

– ¿Lo ven? – Pregunto Roza alzando una mano – No era eso a lo que me refería

**La mayoría de las veces, las personas lo tratan como si no existiese. Como si fuese un fantasma. No hablan con él o sobre él. Simplemente no se daban cuenta de su existencia. El estigma del crimen de sus padres era muy fuerte, lanzando sombras sobre toda la familia Ozera.**

**Sin embargo, él la había enfadado y no estaba dispuesta a sentir lástima por él.**

– ¿Cuál de la dos? – Preguntó Christian. Roza apunto a Lissa – ¿Y qué hay de ti?

– Syndey continua – Dijo Roza ignorándolo.

"**Espera -¿Ahora eres tú el de la auto-compasión?"**

**Se rió, casi con aprobación. "Desde hace un año que esta sala es el lugar de mis fiestas de auto-compasión."**

"**Lo siento" dijo Lissa sarcásticamente. "Venía aquí desde mucho antes de marcharme. Tengo más derecho."**

"**Derecho de los sin techo. Además, tengo que estar cerca de la capilla, siempre que sea posible, para que la gente sepa que no me he convertido en un Strigoi… todavía" Una vez más, su voz sonó con un tono amargo.**

– Y no lo harás nunca – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa besándolo en los labios.

– Por supuesto que no – Le sonrió él – No tengo razones para hacerlo. No contigo aquí

"**Solía verte siempre en la iglesia. ¿Esa es la única razón por la que vas? ¿Por las apariencias?"**

**Los Strigoi no pueden entrar en tierra sagrada. Un poco más de esa cosa de pecado-contra-el-mundo.**

"**Por supuesto" dijo. "¿Por qué otra más iría? ¿Por el bien de mi alma?"**

"**Lo que sea" dijo Lissa, que claramente tenía una opinión diferente. "Te dejaré solo entonces."**

"**Espera" dijo de nuevo. Parecía no querer dejarla ir. "Te ofrezco un trato. Te puedes quedar aquí también si me cuentas una cosa?"**

"**¿qué?" Lo miró nuevamente.**

Jill miro a Christian intrigada – ¿Qué?

Él sonrió. Roza se estremeció.

**Él se inclinó hacia delante. "De todos los rumores que oí sobre ti hoy –y créeme, he escuchado muchos, incluso si nadie me dice nada directamente- hay uno sobre el que no oído muchos comentarios. Ellos analizaron todo lo demás: por que huiste, lo que hiciste fuera, por que regresaste, la especialización, lo que Rose le dijo a Mia, bla, bla, bla. Y en medio de todo esto, nadie, nadie ha cuestionado la estúpida historia de Rose sobre la existencia de todo tipo de marginales que te dejaban que les tomaras su sangre."**

– No era estúpida. Tú lo eres – Dijo Roza molesta. Yo me reí un poco tomando su taza de chocolate para beber un poco sin que ella la soltará, entonces Roza miro al taza y tomo los marshmallow para echarte cuatro.

– Fue estúpida. Aún con la teoría de Abe, lo era – Dijo Christian mordiendo un cupcake.

– Idiota – Dijo Rose.

– Ya, dejen de pelear – Los detuvo Lissa – Sydney adelante

**Ella desvió la mirada, y pude sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse. "Ni es estúpida, ni es una historia."**

– ¡JA! – Roza sonrió emocionada.

– De hecho fue ingenioso – Dijo Eddie.

**Él se rió suavemente. "He vivido con los seres humanos. Mi tía y yo estuvimos lejos después de que mis padres… muriesen. No es tan fácil encontrar sangre."**

**Cuando ella no respondió, se rió otra vez "Fue Rose, ¿no? Ella te alimento."**

– Es astuto – Dije escondiendo mi rostro en el cuello de Roza. Ella no respondió.

**Un nuevo temor se apoderó de mí. Nadie en la escuela podía saberlo. Kirova y los guardianes que nos fueron a buscar lo sabían, pero guardaban la información para si mismos.**

"**Bueno. Si eso no es amistad, no sé lo que es," dijo.**

– Ni yo – Dijimos todos en la habitación.

– Tengo un par de ideas – Dijo Adrian con una expresión maliciosa.

– Tú ni hables – Advirtió Roza – Y vas a leer después

Él sonrió divertido. Yo no dejaba de mirar a Adrian. No importaba si antes habían salido juntos o si habían hecho algo o si la mordió en una ocasión, nadie tenía permitido decir que Roza era una prostituta de sangre y mucho menos enfrente de mí, porque el papel de guardián se puede dejar de lado y lo más bien que yo podía asustar al chico. Para su suerte Adrian no dijo nada más.

"**No se lo puedes contar a nadie", lanzó.**

**Eso era todo lo que necesitábamos. Como lo había recordado, los alimentadores eran adictos a las mordeduras de vampiro. Aceptábamos eso como parte de la vida, pero al mismo tiempo los despreciábamos por eso. Para todos los demás –sobre todo para una Dhampir- dejar que un Moroi tomase su sangre era casi, como decirlo, sucio. De hecho, una de las cosas más pervertidas, casi pornográficas que un Dhampir podía hacer, era dejar que un Moroi tomase su sangre durante las relaciones sexuales.**

No pude evitar estremecerme un poco. Cuando era un Strigoi yo no dejaba de tomar la sangre de Roza y lo único que faltaba era que lo hiciera del modo que se acababa de mencionar. Para Roza en ese entonces no le importaba nada de eso porque la saliva la tenía adormecida, era tan poderosa que no la hacía pensar.

Ella frotó su pulgar en el dorso de mi mano sin soltarla y luego me sonrió ligeramente para que me tranquilizara un poco. Nos besamos fugazmente y luego miramos a Sydney.

**Lissa y yo no habíamos tenido sexo, por supuesto, pero ambas sabíamos que lo que los demás pensarían sobre la alimentación.**

"**No se lo digas a nadie." Repitió Lissa.**

**Él metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y se sentó en una de las cajas. "¿A quién se lo contaría? Mira, por que no te sientas en el asiento de la ventana. Puedes tenerlo hoy y permanecer allí durante un tiempo. Si es que no me tienes miedo"**

**Ella vaciló, estudiándolo. Parecía oscuro y hosco, con los labios curvados en una especie de sonrisa de "Soy tan rebelde". Pero no parecía peligroso. No parecía un Strigoi.**

– Gracias – Sonrió Christian. Roza apenas sonrió.

**Cuidadosamente, se sentó de nuevo en el asiento de la ventana, frotando inconscientemente sus brazos contra el frío.**

**Christian la observaba, y un momento después, el aire se calentó considerablemente.**

**Lissa se encontró con la mirada de Christian y sonrió, sorprendida por no haber notado con anterioridad lo azules que eran sus ojos. "¿Estás especializado en el fuego?"**

**Asintió y se dejó caer en una silla quebrada. "Ahora tenemos asientos de lujo"**

**Salí de la visión bruscamente.**

– Oh vamos, se estaba poniendo bueno – Dijo Jill con una carita de perrito lastimado – ¿No puedes regresar?

– Jill, eso ya sucedió – Se rió suavemente Roza.

– Oh sí – Se sonrojo avergonzada – De todos modos, ¿por qué te saliste?

Ella me apunto y luego al libro. Me reí besándola en la mejilla.

"**¿Rose? ¿Rose?"**

**Parpadeando, me enfoque en la cara de Dimitri. Estaba inclinado hacia mí, sus manos agarrando mis hombros. Había dejado de caminar, nos detuvimos en el medio del patio que separaba los edificios de la parte superior del campus.**

"**¿Estás bien?"**

"**Yo… sí. Yo estaba… estaba con Lissa…" puse una mano en mi frente. Nunca había tenido una experiencia tan larga y clara como esta. "Estaba en su cabeza"**

"**¿Su… cabeza?"**

"**Sí. Es una parte de nuestra conexión mental" Realmente no tenía ganas de explicarle eso.**

"**¿Está todo bien con ella?"**

"**Sí, ella está…" Dudé. ¿Estaba todo bien con ella? Christian Ozera acababa de invitarla a quedarse un tiempo con él. Nada bueno. Pero los sentimientos que se agitaban en nuestra conexión mental ya no eran de enfado o miedo. Ella estaba casi contenta, aunque todavía un poco nerviosa. "No está en peligro" le dije finalmente. Eso esperaba.**

– Entonces… resumiendo tuviste la oportunidad de "salvarla" pero no lo hiciste porque pensaste que era inofensivo – Dijo Christian sonriendo – Es sorprendente

– Tal vez – Dijo Roza – Pero eran los sentimientos de Lissa los que no me hicieron sentir nada malo

– Es probable que yo hubiera ido a sacarlos a ambos de allí si lo hubiera sabido – Dije tranquilo mientras tomaba un marshmallow de la taza de Roza, le di un mordisco al bañado de chocolate.

– Bueno, en lo que a mí respecta si estaba fuera de peligro y admito que fue agradable – Dijo Lissa sonriendo. Christian le sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

"**¿Puedes continuar?"**

**El rígido, estoico guerrero que había conocido antes se había ido –solo por un minuto- y parecía realmente preocupado. Realmente preocupado. Sentir sus ojos en mí de esa forma hacía que algo en mi interior se agitase –lo que era estúpido, por supuesto. No tenía razón alguna para ser tan ridícula, solo porque el hombre era demasiado guapo para su propio bien. Después de todo, él es un Dios anti-social, según Mason. Uno que supuestamente, me dejaría con todo tipo de dolores.**

– Y vaya que fueron muchos – Dijo ella revolviendo el chocolate distraídamente – No solo en entrenamiento

La abracé con fuerza murmurando algunas cosas en ruso a su oído. Ella me sonrió tranquila sabiendo que aunque no entendiera siempre conseguía un efecto calmante. Entonces bebió de la taza.

– ¿Cómo cuando están en la cama? – Pregunto Christian burlándose, Lissa lo golpeó suavemente.

– No – Respondió Roza seria – No

– Sydney, por favor continua – Dije tranquilo.

"**Sí. Estoy bien."**

**Fui al vestuario del gimnasio y me puse un chándal que alguien finalmente había decidido darme después de pasar un día entrenando en pantalones vaqueros y camisa. Repugnante. Me perturbaba que Lissa estuviese con Christian, pero deje ese pensamiento para más tarde porque mis músculos me estaban informando que no querían pasar por ningún otro ejercicio por el de hoy.**

**Entonces le sugerí a Dimitri que, tal vez, él podría dispensarme esta vez.**

**Se rió, y tuve la total certeza de que era para mí y no conmigo.**

– Eras malo – Dijo ella bebiendo un poco – Muy malo

– Aun no entiendo como terminaron juntos – Dijo Sydney mirándonos a Roza y a mí – Son tan diferentes como agua y aceite

– No apostaría a por eso – Dije sonriendo. Besé a Roza en la mejilla.

"**¿Por qué es gracioso?"**

"**Oh", dijo, disimulando su sonrisa. "¿Lo decías enserio?"**

"**¡Por supuesto! Mira, yo, técnicamente, he estado despierta durante dos días. ¿Por qué tenemos que comenzar ese entrenamiento ahora? Déjame ir a la cama" lloriqueé. "Es solo una hora"**

– ¿Estabas llorando? – Pregunto Eddie riendo.

– Técnicamente fue un berrinche – Dijo Roza.

– Suele hacer muchos – Asentí. Ella me miro con el ceño fruncido, parecía estar en desacuerdo, pero poco a poco sonrió y me besó.

– No hago tantos – Murmuro.

Me reí suavemente y la besé en la frente.

– Sigue pensando en eso –

**Cruzó los brazos y me miró. Su preocupación de antes se había ido. Ahora solo se trataba de negocios. Amores Perros. "¿Cómo te sientes ahora? Después del entrenamiento que has hecho hasta ahora"**

"**Dolorida como el infierno"**

"**Te sentirás peor mañana"**

– Que dulce – Dijo Adrian con sarcasmo.

"**¿Y?"**

"**Por lo tanto, mejor meterse de lleno en el entrenamiento ahora que no te sientes… tan mal."**

"**¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?" Repliqué.**

– Una mejor que la tuya – Dije tranquilo.

– Pero tiene razón – Dijo la madre de Rose asintiendo.

**Pero no discutí mas mientras me llevaba hasta la sala de gimnasio. Me mostró los pesos y los ejercicios que tenía que hacer y, a continuación, fue a una esquina con una novela del Viejo Oeste. Qué dios. Cuando terminé, se detuvo a mi lado y me enseñó algunos ejercicios de estiramiento.**

"**¿Cómo terminaste siendo asignado como guardián de Lissa?" Le pregunté. "No estabas aquí hace unos años. ¿Te formaste al menos en esta escuela?"**

**No me respondió de inmediato. Tuve la sensación de que no solía hablar de sí mismo con frecuencia. "No, asistí a una escuela en Siberia"**

"**Whoa. Este debe ser el único lugar peor que el de Montana."**

Me di un suave golpe suave en mi frente así como Sydney sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado. Los demás, aunque sabían más o menos que no era malo, no entendían la razón de que Rose dijera eso.

– ¿Aún piensas eso? – Pregunte.

– Claro, cuando vi con Sydney me esperaba ver a un oso polar, pero bueno, no todos tenemos la suerte de verlos – Dijo sonriendo.

Mire a Sydney que suspiro pesadamente.

**Un destello de algo –quizás diversión- brilló en sus ojos, pero él no lo demostró haber notado la broma. "Después de la graduación, fui guardián de un lord de la familia Zeklos. Fue asesinado recientemente"**

**Su sonrisa desapareció, y su rostro se oscureció. "Me enviaron aquí porque necesitaban guardias extras en el campus. Cuando la princesa apareció, me designaron a ella, ya que estaba por aquí. Que no es que eso sea importante hasta que deje el campus."**

**Pensé en lo que me dijo. ¿Al hombre que tenía que proteger lo había matado algún Strigoi?**

– Oh oh – Dijo Lissa divertida – Está sacando sus conclusiones

– Dimitri, si eso es así… – Christian se notaba nervioso.

Yo sonreí triste. Ahora que lo pienso entiendo a que se refiere Lissa. Probablemente si Ivan hubiera muerto bajo mi protección Roza habría hecho todo lo posible por buscar la forma de que buscaran a otro guardián para Lissa en ese entonces.

"**¿Este lord murió durante tu guardia?"**

"**No. Estaba con su otro guardián. Yo estaba lejos"**

**Se quedó en silencio, su mente, obviamente, estaba en otro lugar. Los Moroi estaban mucho de nosotros, no obstante, reconocían que los guardianes son –más o menos- simples humanos. Por lo tanto, a los guardianes se les pagaba y tenían vacaciones como cualquier otro trabajador. Algunos guardianes radicales –como mi madre- se niegan a tener vacaciones y juran nunca dejar de lado a sus Moroi.**

Mire a Janine que asentía lentamente. Yo sabía que como se negaba a hacerlo Lissa tuvo que mandar una orden para que viniera ahora, de hecho fue sorprendente que estuviera tan interesada en que viniera sobre todo porque ella no tenía ni idea de que podían contener los libros.

Pensándolo bien, aquí todos éramos como una familia.

**Mirando a Dimitri, tuve la sensación de que podría muy bien convertirse en uno de esos. Si había estado fuera debido a un mandato, no se echaría la culpa por lo que sucedió a ese Lord. Aún así, él probablemente se culpase. Yo también me culparía si algo le sucediese a Lissa.**

– ¿Pudiste descifrar todo eso mirándome? – Pregunte un poco sorprendido, porque aunque entonces apenas si hablábamos eso fue impresionante.

– Sí – Dijo tranquila.

– Puede leer a las personas con facilidad – Dijo Eddie sonriendo – Es como un don mágico, solo que no es mágico ni un don, una habilidad

– Es una percepción diferente de las cosas – Ella se encogió de hombros.

– Sí – Sonya asintió – Lo es. Es por eso que te fijas en detalles y en tantos sentimientos. Tienes una percepción muy diferente de las cosas a como las vemos nosotros

– ¿Cómo lo sabes eso? – Pregunto Lissa.

– Me lo dijeron – Dijo ella desviando la mirada. Yo no estaba seguro de quien pudo haberle dicho eso, pero estaba seguro de que aparecerá en el libro.

"**Oye" le dije, de repente queriendo animarlo, "¿Ayudaste a trazar el plan para traernos devuelta? Porque fue muy bueno. Fuerza bruta y todo eso"**

**Levantó una ceja llena de curiosidad. Guay. Siempre había querido hacer eso.**

Nos reímos un poco.

– Sí puedes hacerlo – Dijo Sydney.

– Sí, después de meses de práctica – Se rió ella divertida.

"**¿Me estás elogiando por eso?"**

"**Bueno, es mejor que su anterior intento"**

"**¿Intento anterior?"**

"**Sí. En Chicago. Con un grupo de psi-Hounds"**

"**Esta fue la primera vez que os encontramos. En Portland"**

**Deje de estirar y me senté con las piernas cruzadas. "Um, no creo que me haya imaginado a los psi-hounds. ¿Quién más podría haberlos enviado? Solo responden a los Moroi. Tal vez nadie te lo ha contado.**

"**Tal vez" dijo cerrando el tema. Podría decir, que por sus palabras, no creía en la historia.**

– Pero si nos siguieron – Dijo Lissa mirándome con el ceño fruncido – Es por eso que escapamos de Chicago. Me sorprendió que lo hiciéramos de hecho

– A mí no – Dijo Roza despreocupada.

– Creo que si alguien les hubiera enviado psi-Hounds me lo hubiera informado. De esa forma habría sabido que son buenas para escaparse – Explique – Pero nadie lo hizo así que parecía inventado

– Sin embargo no lo fue – Dijo Christian.

– No – Dijo Rose apretando su taza con fuerza.

**Regrese a la residencia de los aprendices después de eso. Los estudiantes Moroi, vivían en el otro lado del patio, cerca de las zonas comunes. La organización de las viviendas estaba basada en la conveniencia. Estar aquí nos dejaba, a los aprendices, cerca del gimnasio y las áreas de entrenamiento. Sin embargo también vivíamos separados para fomentar las diferencias entre los Moroi y los dhampir. Sus dormitorios apenas tenían ventanas, solo teniendo alguna que otra pintada que atenuaba los rayos del sol. También tenían una sección especial donde disponía de los alimentadores. El dormitorio de los aprendices fue construido de una forma más abierta, permitiendo la entrada de la luz del sol.**

– Eran mejores – Dijo Lissa logrando que los Moroi le asintieran.

**Tenía mi propia habitación porque había pocos aprendices, por no hablar de chicas. El cuarto que me dieron era pequeño y simple, con dos camas individuales y un escritorio con un ordenador. Había traído pocas pertenencias desde Portland y estaban, en ese momento, metidas en cajas esparcidas por la habitación. Revisé en las cajas buscando una camiseta para dormir. Mientras lo hacía encontré dos fotos, una de Lissa y yo en un patio de fútbol americano en Portland y otra sacada durante el viaje de vacaciones con su familia, un año antes del accidente.**

**Las coloqué en mi escritorio y encendí el ordenador. Alguien del equipo técnico me dejó un documento con las instrucciones para la renovación de mi correo electrónico y la creación de una contraseña. Hice las dos cosas, feliz descubrir que nadie se había dado cuenta de que eso me serviría para comunicarme con Lissa.**

– Oh me acuerdo – Dijo Lissa riendo – de una conversación. Estuvimos en vela toda la noche

– No sé como sobrevivimos al día siguiente – Rose se rió suavemente.

**Como estaba demasiado cansada escribirle en ese momento, estaba a punto de apagar el ordenador cuando me di cuenta de que había recibido un mensaje. De Janine Hathaway. Era corto:**

– ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Abe cuando Sydney se detuvo. Yo la mire confundido también.

– No es que sea malo, ¿pero debo leerlo? – Sydney miro a la madre de Rose algo preocupada.

– Supongo que no tiene nada de malo – Dijo la madre de Rose bebiendo un poco de chocolate – Entonces todo lo que podía recibir de mi hija era desprecio, ¿no?

Rose no dijo nada, pero pude sentir que contraía sus músculos como si estuviera reprimiéndose de algo y sencillamente no eran palabras. Sydney asintió lentamente.

**Me alegra que hayas regresado. Lo que hiciste fue imperdonable.**

"**También te quiero, mamá" Murmuré, cerrando todo.**

Fruncí el ceño mirando a Roza. Ella se encogió de hombros. Apostaba a que el tono usado fue con sarcasmo y cierto toque de rencor.

**Me fui a la cama mas tarde, y tal y como me había dicho Dimitri, me sentí diez veces peor cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente. Acostada en la cama, reconsideré las ventajas de huir. Entonces me acordé de mi culo siendo recibiendo patadas y llegó a la conclusión que la única forma de evitar que me volviese a suceder era sufriendo un poco esta mañana.**

– Muy lista – Dije sonriendo.

– Sí, al menos – Suspiro.

**Mi dolorido cuerpo hacia que todo fuese mucho peor, pero aún así sobreviví al entrenamiento de antes de las clases con Dimitri y a las posteriores clases sin sentirme mal o desmayarme.**

– Pero juro que me iba a desmayar en plena clase – Dijo Rose frotándose un hombro – Había sufrido tanto

– Eso te sucede por haber descuidado tus entrenamientos. Aún huyendo debiste haber entrenado – Dijo Eddie con un tono de reproche.

– Me pregunto si las cosas habrían sido diferentes entonces – Me miro – Quizás no habrías sido mi mentor y quizás muchas cosas no habrían sucedido, ¿no?

– Sí es verdad – Asentí. Sonreí. Supongo que hay que agradecer eso.

**Durante el almuerzo, arrastré a Lissa fuera de la mesa de Natalie y le di un buen sermón digno de Kirova acerca de Christian –particularmente castigándola por haberle dejado saber acerca de nuestro acuerdo acerca de la sangre. SI esto se supiese, nos mataría socialmente, y no confiaba en el él para guardar el secreto.**

– Sin embargo no fui yo quien lo dijo – Se defendió Christian – Por nada, Rose

– ¿Todos se enteraron? – Pregunto Abe sorprendido.

– No fue mi mejor momento – Dijo Roza sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Me dio tanta rabia – Lissa apretó los puños, pero no parecía estar enojada.

**Lissa tenía otras preocupaciones.**

– Sí, honestamente eso era lo que menos me interesaba – Dijo Lissa riendo.

"**¿Estabas dentro de mi cabeza de nuevo?" Exclamó "¿Cuánto tiempo?"**

"**No lo hice apropósito" argumenté "Simplemente sucedió. Y este no es el punto. ¿De todos modos cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?"**

"**No mucho. Fue… divertido"**

– ¿A sí? – Christian sonrió a Lissa. Ella le sonrió también y se besaron. Sonreí un poco y luego mire a Sydney.

"**Bueno, no puedes hacerlo de nuevo. Si la gente descubre que estás andando con él te crucificarán." La mire detenidamente. "¿No estás, es decir, no te gusta, o sí?**

**Bromeó. "No. Por supuesto que no"**

"**Bien. Si quieres ir detrás de algún chico, reconquista a Aarón." Él era molesto, es cierto, pero era seguro. Como Natalie. Porque todas las personas inofensivas eran tan inocentes. Tal vez esa era la definición de "seguro".**

Se equivoco con Natalie. Pero al menos logre evitar que algo le sucediera a ella. Me importaba demasiado como para permitirlo.

**Se rió. "Mia me arrancaría los ojos."**

"**Podemos con ella. De hecho, él se merece a alguien que no compre en GAP Infantil."**

"**Rose, tienes que dejar de decir cosas como esa"**

"**Solo estoy diciendo lo que tú no dices"**

"**Es solo un año más joven" dijo Lissa. Entonces se rió. "No puedo creer que creas que yo soy, la que nos meterá en problemas."**

– En teoría podría suceder – Dijo Roza cosa que nos hizo reír.

– Tú eres la de los planes locos y arriesgados – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Olvidas suicidas – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

– Y desinteresados – Añadió Sydney.

– Por no hablar de imprudentes – Ahora fue Janine.

– Ok ya entendí – Dijo Roza molesta.

La besé en la mejilla. Ella miro su taza y luego suspiro pesadamente. Se puso en pie para volver a la cocina e ir por más chocolate y el resto de nosotros esperamos ya que no nos arriesgamos a comenzar sin ella. Principalmente porque todos comentaban lo que leíamos. Cuando ella volvió sonrió sentándose en una posición diferente a la anterior. De hecho se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, yo estaba sentado con las piernas sobre el sofá y detrás de Rose para no molestara. La cubrí con mi abrigo sobre sus hombros y ella me besó en los labios.

**Sonriendo mientras entrabamos en el aula, la mire de reojo. "Aarón realmente está bastante bien, ¿eh?"**

– Pero es un idiota – Dijo Christian celoso.

**Ella sonrió y evitó mi mirada. "Si. Bastante bien"**

"**Oh. ¿Ves? Deberías ir detrás de él"**

"**Lo que sea. De momento está bien que seamos simples amigos."**

"**Amigos que acostumbraban a meterse la lengua en la boca del otro"**

**Puso en blanco los ojos.**

– No tenías que decirlo así – Lissa la miro molesta. Christian hizo una mueca.

– ¿Qué otra cosa querías que dijera? – Pregunto Roza despreocupada.

"**Vale" Dejé de provocarla. "Deja a Aarón en el jardín de infancia. Mientras tanto, permanece lo más alejada posible de Christian. Es muy peligroso"**

"**Estás exagerando. No se va a convertir en un Strigoi."**

"**Es mala influencia"**

**Ella rió. "¿Crees que estoy en peligro de convertirme en un Strigoi?"**

**No esperó mi respuesta, en lugar de eso empujó la puerta, abriéndola para nuestra clase de ciencias. Parada allí en la puerta, me quede pensando en lo que había dicho y un momento después la seguí. Cuando lo hice, tuve que ver el poder de la realeza en acción. Unos chicos –con algunas chicas que cabecean y reían tontamente- se estaban divirtiendo con un chico Moroi. No lo conocía muy bien, pero sabía que él era pobre y definitivamente no era de la realeza. Un par de matones eran usuarios de magia de aire, e hicieron volar los papeles de su mesa, lanzando corrientes de aire para que saliesen volando mientras intentaba recogerlos.**

– Espera, espera, espera – Dijo Christian interrumpiendo bruscamente. Todos lo miramos confundido – ¿Qué paso con la respuesta?

– ¿Qué respuesta? – Pregunto Sydney.

– La de Rose – Apunto a mi Roza – ¿Pensabas que yo convertiría a Lissa en un Strigoi? ¿O mejor aún, pensabas que yo lo haría?

Mire a Roza mientras ella miraba a Christian inexpresivamente. No parecía estar pensando o al menos no lo demostraba, de hecho estaba muy inexpresiva. Entonces cuando hablo no era la respuesta que queríamos.

– ¿Cambiaría algo la respuesta? – Pregunto Rose tranquila – Ya sales con Lissa, a mí no me molesta, a nadie le molesta y fin. No debería importar

Christian frunció el ceño mientras Roza bebía otro poco de su chocolate. Toque su hombro y ella me miro tranquila.

– Creo que merezco una respuesta. Me dejaste con la duda. Da igual si es un sí – Dijo Christian.

– Sydney continua para que me vaya a dormir – Dijo Roza mirando por la ventana – Ya es tarde y comienzo a cansarme

– Sí, yo también – Dijo Lissa bostezando. Mire el reloj y me sorprendí al ver que ya eran las cinco am. Nos tardamos bastantes en leer un capítulo y bueno que esperamos a Sydney que había dormido e hicimos algo de chocolate y cupcake, ocupo mucho tiempo.

– Bien – Asintió Sydney – Y solo para que lo sepan. Estoy tomando un horario Moroi solo por los libros

– Y por mí – Adrian la besó en los labios.

**Mis instintos me obligaban a hacer algo, tal vez ir a golpear a los usuarios de aire. Pero no podía iniciar una pelea con todo el mundo que me molestase, y ciertamente no con un grupo de la realeza –especialmente cuando Lissa precisaba mantenerse alejada de sus radares. Así que solo pude lanzarles una mirada de asco mientras caminaba a mi mesa.**

– Despreció – Dijo Eddie divertido – Pensé que pondrías tu problema con Kirova primero

– Bah – Rose se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

**Una vez que lo hice, una mano agarró mi brazo. Jesse.**

Hice una mueca con el ceño fruncido.

"**Oye" le dije bromeando. Afortunadamente, parecía no estar participando en la sesión de tortura. "Está prohibido tocar la mercancía"**

– En especial cuando me pertenece – Le dije sonriendo. Ella me sonrió también y se inclino para besarme. Le correspondí el besó haciendo caso omiso de la historia, pero cuando nos separamos me fije en que Sydney se había detenido. En cuando nos miro tosió con un puño cerca de la boca y volvió a mirar el libro.

Roza y yo reímos.

**Me sonrió, pero mantuvo su mano sobre mí. "Rose, le conté a Paul sobre aquella vez que iniciaste una pelea en el aula de la Sra. Karp."**

– Y cómo olvidar tus peleas– Dijo Sonya rodando los ojos mientras Rose sonreía divertida.

**Levanté la cabeza hacia ellos, con una sonrisa divertida. "Comencé un montón de peleas en su aula"**

"**Te acuerdas de la del cangrejo ermitaño. Y el gerbo."**

La mire intrigado.

**Me reí, recordando. "¡Oh, sí! Era un hámster, creo. Lo metí dentro del tanque del cangrejo, y ambos estaban tan emocionados de estar tan cerca de mí, que lo dieron todo."**

**Paul, un chico sentado cerca y que no conocía, también empezó a reír. Había sido transferido el año pasado, y al parecer, no había escuchado la historia.**

"**¿Quién gano?"**

**Miré a Jesse de forma cómica. "No me acuerdo. ¿Te acuerdas?"**

"**No. Solo recuerdo que la Sra. Karp se había vuelto loca." Él se dirigió a Paul.**

– Con el Espíritu y tú provocando peleas ya tenía suficiente como para terminar loca – Dijo Sonya sacudiendo la cabeza – Es doloroso. Si pudiera enumerar todas esas peleas que provocaste entonces no terminaría nunca

– Yo no sabía que tenía la magia del espíritu – Se rió Roza – Supongo que eso habría disminuido las peleas

– No estaría tan segura – Dijo Sonya riendo suavemente.

– Lo de los animales fue malo, yo la sermoneé por mucho rato – Dijo Lissa – Estuvo mal, fue feo y los pobres animales tuvieron la peor parte

Roza rodó los ojos.

"**Amigo, deberías haber visto a esa profesora que teníamos. Solía pensar que la gente estaba detrás de ella y explotaba con cosas que no tenían ningún sentido. Era una locura. Tenía el hábito de caminar por el campus, cuando todo mundo estaba dormido."**

**Sonreí rígidamente, haciéndoles creer que eso era gracioso. En cambio, me acordé de la Sra. Karp de nuevo, sorprendida por pensar en ella nuevamente en menos de dos días. Jesse tenía razón –ella acostumbraba a andar mucho por el campus cuando trabajaba aquí. Era escalofriante. Me había encontrado con ella una vez –de forma inesperada.**

– Si hubieras tenido más cuidado probablemente no hubiera sucedido – Dijo Sonya tranquila.

– Es posible – Dijo Rose pensativa.

**Me había escapado por la ventana del dormitorio para ir a encontrarme con unas personas. Era tarde, y todos debíamos estar en nuestras habitaciones, durmiendo. Esas técnicas de fuga eran algo habitual para mí. Era buena en eso.**

– No lo dudo – Dijimos Sydney y yo al unisonó. Probablemente ambos habíamos coincidido en el recuerdo de cuando estábamos escondiendo a Rose, ella logro escaparse después de distraerme, alertando no solo al recepcionista del hotel para que llamara a la policía sino que escondiéndose en el bosque. Me fue fácil encontrarla, pero tuvimos que escapar por eso.

– ¿Qué están pensando ustedes dos? – Frunció el ceño.

– Virginia – Dijo Sydney sonriendo. Rose frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos. Seguramente estaba forzando a su memoria recordar. Entonces abrió los ojos relajando sus brazos y nos miro.

– Vamos, eso tenía que hacerlo – Dijo tranquila – No me iba a quedar allí

– Causaste muchos problemas – Dije suspirando.

– ¿Valió la pena, no? – Miro a Jill sonriendo y Jill la miro confundida por no saber a que se refería. Tanto Sydney como yo asentimos sonriendo. Sí. Había valido la pena.

**Pero me caí en ese momento. Mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso, y perdí mi apoyo más o menos en la mitad del camino al suelo. Sintiéndome que me acercaba al suelo, intenté desesperadamente agarrarme a algo para reducir la velocidad de mi caída. Estaba demasiado preocupada como para sentir los cortes que las piedras del edificio estaban causando en mi piel. Me caí en la hierba del suelo, de espaldas.**

– Uy – Todos hicieron una mueca. Trague saliva intentando no pensar en la imaginen que se formaba en mi cabeza de Roza saliendo lastimada.

"**Muy mal hecho, Rosemarie. Deberías ser más prudente. Tus instructores estarían decepcionados."**

**Espiando avergonzada a través de mi cabello, vi a la Sra. Karp que me estaba mirando con una expresión de perplejidad. En ese mismo momento, el dolor atravesó cada parte de mi cuerpo.**

**Ignorándolo lo mejor que podía, me levanté con dificultad. Estar en clases con la Loca Karp**

– ¿Loca Karp? – Interrumpió bruscamente Sonya a la mitad de la oración. Rose sonrió tímidamente, aunque algo nerviosa.

– Lo siento – Era una pregunta más que una disculpa verdadera. Sonya suspiro pesadamente y luego le indico a Syndey seguir y ella inicio la oración desde el comienzo.

**Estar en clases con la Loca Karp mientras estaba rodeada de otros estudiantes era una cosa. En cambio estar ahí afuera a solas con ella era completamente diferente. Siempre tenía un destello misterioso en sus ojos que me ponía la piel de gallina. También había un alto riesgo de que ella me arrastrase hasta Kirova para que me castigase. Lo que era aún peor.**

– Pude hacerlo – Dijo Sonya sonriendo – Pero había algo más importante que hacer, ¿verdad?

– Hmmm – Rose levanto los ojos al techo considerando con una sonrisa – Supongo que sí

**En cambio, ella solo sonrió y tomó mis manos. Vacilé, pero dejé que me las agarrase. Silbó cuando vio los arañazos. Amarrándomelas con firmeza, frunció las cejas ligeramente. Un hormigueo ardió en mi piel, con un tipo de zumbido agradable y, a continuación, se cerraron las heridas. Tuve la breve sensación de vértigo. Mi temperatura se elevó. La sangre se había ido y así como el dolor de mi cadera y el de la pierna.**

**Con un jadeo, aparté mis manos de un tirón. Había visto mucha magia Moroi, pero nunca algo así.**

"**¿Qué… ¿qué hiciste?"**

– Y ahí murieron los títulos – Se rió Jill suavemente. Eddie le sonrió.

– Nunca le importaron los títulos, ni los mayores –

– Usaste el espíritu – Dijo Adrian.

– ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía? – Lissa miro a Rose.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

– No lo sé – Dijo – No pensé en decírtelo porque quizás no me creerías

– Hmm… es posible, pero ahora no – Dijo jugando con sus manos.

**Ella me dio una vez más una extraña sonrisa. "Vuelve a tu dormitorio, Rose. Hay cosas malas aquí. Uno nunca sabe lo que lo está siguiendo."**

**Yo seguía mirándome las manos. "Pero…"**

**La miré de nuevo y por primera vez advertí cicatrices en la esquina de su frente. Como si hubiesen sido hechas por arañazos. Me miro fijamente. "No te descubriré si tú no me descubres."**

– Y fue así como esquive un castigo de Kirova – Sonrió Rose mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa algo torcida.

**Regresé al presente, preocupada por el extraño recuerdo de esa noche. Jesse, en ese momento me estaba hablando sobre una fiesta. "Tienes que escaparte esta noche. Vamos a ese lugar en el bosque en torno a las ocho y media. Mark ha conseguido maría"**

**Suspiré melancólicamente, sustituyendo el escalofrío que había sentido al recordar a la Sra. Karp "No puedo escaparme. Tengo carcelero ruso"**

– Hmm – Torcí los labios como Rose bajo la mirada pensativa.

– Me gusta más Dios Ruso – Me sonrió.

Sonreí también.

**Dejó mi brazo, viéndose decepcionado, y pasó una mano por su cabello color bronce. Si. No poder estar con él era una gran vergüenza. Tendría que arreglar esto algún día. "¿Podrás salir alguna vez por buen comportamiento?" Bromeó.**

**Le di lo que yo esperaba que fuese una sonrisa seductora mientras asentía.**

"**Claro" Le dije sobre mi hombro. "Cuando lo sea"**

– Y colorín colorado este capítulo se ha acabado – Bostezo Sydney – ¿Puedo ir a dormir?

Mire a Lissa que asintió lentamente sonriendo. Rose se puso en pie y me entrego la gabardina. Cada uno volvía a su habitación prometiendo estar allí devuelta para cuando anochezca. Apenas llegamos a la habitación Rose se dejo caer en nuestra cama con una sonrisa, le sonreí colgando la gabardina y me acerque a ella.

– ¿Sabes que odio lo de Jesse, verdad? – Pregunte.

– ¿Por celos o por lo que paso realmente? – Pregunto ella jugando con sus manos – Me refiero a la explicación que me diste

– Ambos – Dije sacando un cambio de polera. Rose me miro fijamente y se mordió el labio inferior cuando me quite la polera. Le sonreí tranquilo. Me acerque a ella y la besé en los labios para luego volver a tomar la otra y ponérmela, ante sus protestas.

– Bien – Suspiro pesadamente acomodándose en un lado de la cama sin preocuparse por cambiarse de ropa – A descansar

– Christian quería saber la respuesta – Me senté al borde de su cama – Y también tengo curiosidad

– No tiene importancia – Dijo ella. La mire confundido y luego suspire. Me acosté a su lado y la rodeé con mis brazos.

Murmuré contra su oído un «Te amo, Rose» en ruso y mi respuesta fue un tanto divertida.

– No tengo ni la menor idea de que me dijiste – Tenía sus ojos cerrados – Así que si no quieres dormir en el suelo habla en español

Sonreí acariciando su mejilla.

– Te amo, Roza – Repetí en español y ella sonrió.

– También te amo camarada – Se giro y se acurruco en mi pecho. La abracé con fuerza y espere para quedarme dormido.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Realmente me he esmerado wasksajksajskajkasj como sea, espero que les guste y comos siempre espero sus comentarios.

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna griffindor: Sí, me dio pena lo de Christian. Yo molestando, cuando leía el libro, pensé que era Tasha, pero como dijeron que era supuestamente Daniela... y dps dijeron Tasha O.o fue tan... grrr pobre de Christian

Bueno, ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	6. Leyendo el capítulo 6

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 6:

.: Lissa :.

Nuevamente otro día había comenzado y yo estaba terminando unos deberes con el reino cuando Christian entro en la sala con una sonrisa. Deje el papeleo y lo besé en la mejilla para luego tomarlo de la mano. Al salir de allí nos dirigimos directamente a aquella sala en la que habíamos llamado "Sala POV Rose" en honor a los libros que están en su punto de vista, aunque ella no le gusto la broma.

Al entrar allí la primera vista que tuve fue de Dimitri sentado mirando los libros, intrigado. Algo me decía que, aún sin escritura, él sentía que había algo en ellos, algo importante. Rose me sonrió tranquila, estaba sentada frente a él y se sentó a su lado en cuanto me vio. El libro que Dimitri guardo en la caja tenía el extraño titulo de: "Shadow-Kissed". Lo raro en él es que es una referencia al estado de Rose.

Pocos minutos después estábamos todos reunidos y Adrian tomo el libro dispuesto a comenzar a leer. Nos sonrió a todos.

– Capítulo 6 – Sonrió.

**Por más que el encuentro de Lissa con Christian me molestase, acabó dándome una idea para el día siguiente.**

– ¿A sí? – Christian y yo nos miramos confundidos y ella sonrió tranquila.

"**Oye, Kirova –er, Sra. Kirova." Me paré en la puerta de su despacho, no me había molestado en anunciarme. Ella levanto su mirada de algunos documento, claramente irritada al verme.**

"**¿Sí, Srta. Hathaway?"**

"**¿Mi arresto domiciliario significa que no puedo ir a la iglesia?"**

– ¿Enserio? – La madre de Rose la miro sorprendida – Pensé que tu acuerdo con Dios era creer en él sin ir a la iglesia y además dijiste que no te gustaba

Al parecer si había estado prestando mucha atención y no me sorprendía.

– Sigan escuchando – Dijo Rose

"**¿Perdón?"**

"**Usted me dijo que siempre y cuando no estuviese en clases o practicando, yo debería estar en mi dormitorio. ¿Pero qué pasa con la misa de los domingos? No creo que sea justo que deje ahora mis necesidades… eh, religiosas" O privarme de la oportunidad –no importa que corta sea y aburrida- de estar con Lissa.**

– Aw, pensabas en mí – Dije sonriendo conmovida.

– De hecho pensaba en no querer estar encerrada todo el día también – Dijo ella con una mueca. Mi sonrisa cayó – Pero principalmente en ti. ¿Ya te he dicho que se te ve bonito el cabello hoy?

Me toque un mechón y luego mire a Rose.

– Te has salvado –

Ella me sonrió sabiendo que su excusa fue buena.

**Ella empujó sus gafas hasta la mitad de la nariz. "No sabía que tuvieses necesidades religiosas"**

"**Encontré a Jesús cuando estuve fuera"**

Rodé los ojos.

– No puede ser que lo estés usando – Dije de mala gana.

"**¿Tu madre no es atea?" Preguntó con recelo.**

"**Y mi padre probablemente es musulmán. Pero yo sigo mi propio camino. Usted no debería alejarme de él"**

– ¿Musulmán? – Abe la miro desconcertado.

– Ustedes no entienden que en ese tiempo, ósea el año pasado, yo no sabía ciertas cosas y Kirova no me tenía buena – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Ella hizo un sonido que parecía una especie de risilla. "No, Srta. Hathaway, no debería. Muy bien. Puedes asistir a la misa los domingos"**

**Sin embargo, la victoria fue efímera, porque cuando fui a la iglesia unos pocos días más tarde, vi que la iglesia era tan aburrida como la recordaba. Al menos, me las arreglé para sentarme junto a Lissa, lo que me hizo sentir como si hubiese conseguido algunos beneficios después de todo. La mayor parte del tiempo me dediqué a observar a la gente. Ir a la iglesia era opcional para los estudiantes, pero con tantas familias de la Europa del Este, varios estudiantes eran cristianos ortodoxos y asistían a la iglesia por sus creencias o por que sus padres les obligaban.**

– Y tú porque era tu única escapatoria – Se rió Adrian antes de volver a la lectura.

**Christian estaba sentado en el lado opuesto de la sala, pretendiendo ser tan santo como había dicho. Por más que no me gustase, su falsa fe me hizo sonreír.**

– ¿Como la tuya? – Pregunto Christian sonriendo. Rose sonrió despreocupada.

**Dimitri se sentó al fondo, su rostro oculto por la sombras, y como yo, no comulgó. Por más pensativo que pareciese, me pregunté si tan siquiera había escuchado el sermón. Yo apenas escuchaba algunas partes.**

"**Seguir el camino de Dios no siempre es fácil" decía el sacerdote. "Incluso el Santo Vladimir, santo patrón de la escuela, pasó por momentos difíciles. Era tan espirituoso que la gente siempre se reunía a su alrededor, simplemente para escucharlo y estar en su presencia. Dicen los textos antiguos, que su espíritu era tan grande que podía curar a los enfermos. Sin embargo, a pesar de esos dones, muchos no lo respetaban. Se burlaban de él, diciendo que estaba desorientado y perturbado.**

– Oscuridad y espíritu – Adrian sonrió – El viejo tenía sus dones, aunque nadie sabía de que se trataba

– De ahí proviene su nombre: espíritu – Sonreí.

**Lo que era buena manera de decir que Vladimir estaba loco. Todo el mundo sabía eso.**

– ¿Por qué siempre lo arruinas con tus feos pensamientos? – Pregunte. Rose abrió la boca – No quiero que me digas que son tus pensamientos y que nadie debía conocerlos, porque dejamos claro hace seis capítulos atrás que no interesaba

Cerró la boca.

**Fue uno de los pocos santos Moroi, por eso al sacerdote le gustaba tanto hablar de él. Ya lo había escuchado todo sobre él antes de huir. Genial. Parecía que iba a una multitud de domingos para escuchar su historia una y otra vez.**

"… **y así fue con Anna la Shadow-Kissed"**

**Levanté la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de lo que el sacerdote estaba hablando, porque no había estado escuchando por un tiempo. Pero esas palabras se grabaron en mí. Shadow-Kissed. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que las había escuchado, pero nunca las había olvidado.**

– Pues claro que no. Tú eres una – Dijo Adrian.

– Ella no lo sabía – Dije. Parpadeé notando algo – Espera, ¿dijiste que y las habías escuchado antes? ¿Dónde? No creo que haya sido en la iglesia. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

– No estoy segura de porque no te lo dije, pero puedo asegurarte que en este libro (tengo mi corazonada) lo explicara todo – Dijo ella tranquila – Puedo sentirlo

Mire a Sonya que se encogió de hombros.

**Esperé, a que continuase, pero él ya había pasado al siguiente parte de la misa. El sermón se había terminado.**

**La misa terminó y cuando Lissa se giró para salir, giré hacia ella.**

"**Espérame. Enseguida vuelvo"**

**Me abrí camino por entre la multitud, yendo hacia delante, donde el sacerdote estaba hablando con unas pocas personas. Esperé con impaciencia, hasta que termino. Natalie estaba allí, preguntando acerca de algún trabajo voluntario que pudiese hacer. Puff.**

**Cuando terminó, se fue, saludándome mientras pasaba a su lado. El sacerdote levantó sus cejas cuando me vio. "Hola, Rose. Es bueno verte de nuevo."**

"**Sí… a usted también", le dije. "Le escuché hablar sobre Anna. Acerca de cómo fue 'shadow-kissed'. ¿Qué significa eso?"**

– Que revivió gracias al loco – Dijo Adrian interrumpiendo su lectura. Rodé los ojos ya aburrida de que no entendiera que nosotras no sabíamos nada.

**Frunció el ceño, de forma pensativa. "No estoy muy seguro. Ella vivió hace mucho tiempo. Era común referirse a las personas por motes que reflejaban sus características personales. Podrían haberle puesto ese nombre para que sonase más feroz."**

Mire a Rose con una sonrisa. Dimitri la tenía rodeada de un brazo y se estaban susurrando algo ajenos a la conversación. Mire a Christian que me sonrió malicioso y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, él lanzó un almohadazo contra Rose.

– Hey – Ella se quejo.

– Están hablando de ti –

– Son mis pensamientos y mi vida. Sé lo que sucedió en ese momento – Dijo ella con un tono tedioso.

– No – Sacudí la cabeza – Me refiero a lo del nombre de Shadow-Kissed

– Sí, sí, para que fuera más feroz – Dijo Rose restando importancia.

– De hecho – Dimitri sonrió – Te quedaría bastante bien si fuese solo por eso

Rodé los ojos al ver a Rose sonreír con una típica "devora hombres" así que le indique a Adrian que siguiera.

**Traté de ocultar mi decepción. "Ah. Entonces, ¿quién era?"**

Hubo un silencio.

– Al menos pudiste haber hecho que pareciera que habías prestado más atención – Dijo Syndey riendo.

**Esta vez, la expresión de su ceño se torno en decepción. "Ya he contado eso varias veces." **

"**Oh. Debo de haberme perdido esa parte"**

**Su decepción fue creciendo, y se giró. "Espera un momento."**

– Él la contó en ese mismo día – Le dije riendo – Con razón estaba decepcionado

– Bueno, no fui allí para escuchar el sermón. Fui porque quería libertad y estar contigo – Dijo ella tranquila – Eso que sucedió fue un golpe de suerte extra

**Desapareció por una puerta cerca del altar, la que Lissa solía usar para ir al ático.**

**Pensé en huir, pero pensé que Dios se vengaría de mí por eso.**

– Rose – Suspire resignada – ¿Por qué?

– Oye, ya lo leíste, tenemos un trato – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

**Menos de un minuto después el sacerdote regresó con un libro. Me lo entregó. Santos Moroi.**

"**Puedes aprender sobre ella aquí. La próxima vez que te vea, me gustaría escuchar lo que has aprendido."**

**Puse mala cara, mientras me iba. Fantástico. Tareas del sacerdote.**

– Como si las clases no hubieran sido ya malas – Masculló ella.

– Tú te lo buscaste – Se encogió de hombros Jill.

**En la entrada de la capilla, me encontré a Lissa hablando con Aaron. Ella sonreía mientras hablaba, y los sentimientos que ella emanaba eran de felicidad, aunque ciertamente no de pasión.**

Gemí – ¿No te dije que no me gustaba Aarón?

"**Estás bromeando", exclamó.**

**Negó con la cabeza. "No"**

**Al ver que me acercaba, ella se dirigió a mí. "Rose, no te lo vas a creer. ¿Conoces a Abby Badica? Y a Xander? Su guardián va a renunciar. Y casarse con otra guardiana."**

**Ahora, ese era un chisme emocionante. Un verdadero escándalo. "¿En serio? ¿Ellos van, como decirlo, huir juntos?"**

**Asintió. "Se han comprado una casa. Creo que van a buscar empleo entre los humanos.**

– ¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Por qué es un chisme? – Pregunto Sydney inocentemente.

– Pues… – Comencé para explicar.

– Está escrito aquí – Me interrumpió Adrian – No le expliques

Asentí.

**Miré a Aarón, que de repente se había vuelto tímido conmigo allí. "¿Cómo están llevando eso Abby y Xander?**

"**Bueno. Están avergonzados. Piensan que es estúpido." Entonces se dio cuenta de con quien estaba hablando. "Oh. No quise decir-"**

"**No importa" Le di una pequeña sonrisa. "Es estúpido"**

– Seguro que ya no piensas lo mismo, eh, Pequeña Dhampir – Sonrió Adrian. Rose le saco la lengua divertida.

– Que alguien, por el amor de Dios, me explique porque eso está mal – Dijo Sydney irritada.

**Wow. Estaba conmocionada. La parte rebelde de mí amaba cualquier historia donde las personas "Luchaban contra el sistema". Sin embargo, en este caso, estaban luchando en contra de mi sistema, aquel en el cual había sido entrenada para creer en toda mi vida.**

– Sigo confundida – Dijo Syndey.

– Calma Sage – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

**Dhampirs y Morois tenían un extraño acuerdo. Originalmente los Dhampirs habían nacido de las relaciones entre los Moroi y los humanos. Lamentablemente, los dhampirs no se podían reproducir entre sí –o con seres humanos. Es una de esas cosas extrañas de genética. A las mulas les pasaba igual, según me han contado, a pesar de ser una comparación que no me gustaba mucho oír.**

Mire a Rose y a Dimitri. Ellos no podían tener hijos a causa de esa extraña genética que Rose mencionaba, lo que es lamentable porque recuerdo que Dimitri parecía algo feliz de tener una familia algún día. Una que no sea solo por sus padres y sus hermanas. Una en la cual tenga una esposa e hijos.

**Dhampirs y Morois puros podían tener hijos, por medio de otra rareza de la genética, los niños eran dhampirs, con la mitad de los genes humanos, la mitad de los genes de los vampiros.**

**Como los Moroi eran los únicos con los dhampirs que podían reproducir, teníamos que estar unidos y cerca de ellos. Es decir, que se convirtió en importante para nosotros que los Moroi sobreviviesen. Sin ellos, los dhampirs estaríamos acabados. Y la forma en que los Strigoi adoraban destruir a los Moroi, su supervivencia se había convertido en una preocupación legítima para nosotros.**

**Y por eso se desenvolvió el sistema de los guardianes. Los Dhampirs no podíamos usar magia, pero éramos grandes guerreros. Heredábamos los sentidos y los reflejos aguzados de nuestros genes vampíricos, y una gran fuerza y resistencia de los genes humanos. **

Abe sonrió con orgullo al escuchar lo que Rose debía haber heredado de él mientras que su madre se reía suavemente.

**Tampoco estábamos limitados por la necesidad de sangre o por los problemas con la luz del sol. Por supuesto, no éramos tan poderosos como los Strigoi, pero entrenábamos duro, y los guardianes hacían un maldito buen trabajo manteniendo a salvo a los Moroi. La mayoría de los dhampir creía que merecía la pena arriesgar la vida para asegurarse de que nuestra especie pudiese continuar reproduciéndose.**

– Tú caso es diferente, ¿no? – Pregunto Jill sonriendo. Pude notar que la madre de Rose la miro intrigada y curiosa por la respuesta de Rose.

– Mas o menos – Se encogió de hombro – Yo pienso que vale la pena arriesgarse por alguien que está en peligro. En especial porque el sistema que tenemos es una verdadera basura. Ya que los Moroi no pueden defenderse solos y los dhampirs tienen que hacerlo. En mi caso, la especie si me importa, pero no tanto como mantener a Lissa a salvo o a ti. Importan más las vidas que están en peligro que las que no han nacido

Mire a Rose pensativa. Honestamente yo siempre había estado al tanto de que le molestaba un poco eso, pero a pesar ella no se quejaba tanto, pero nunca entendí la razón por la que ella peleaba. Siempre pensé que era por lo mismos que menciono, su raza, pero no era así. También sabía que el hecho de que los Moroi, nosotros, no peleásemos era algo que le molestaba porque era malgasto de magia, al igual como le molestaba a Christian, pero aún así… a ella no le importaba por el simplemente hecho de que la idea de mí peleando contra un Strigoi la aterrorizaba.

**Considerando que normalmente los Moroi querían tener y criar niños Moroi, no se encontraban muchas parejas duraderas entre Moroi-dhampir.**

**Principalmente, no encontrabas muchas mujeres Moroi vinculándose con chicos dhampir. Pero a una gran cantidad de jóvenes Moroi les gustaba salir con mujeres dhampir, aunque por lo general, eventualmente se casan con mujeres Moroi. Esto dio lugar a una gran cantidad de madres solteras dhampir, pero eran fuertes y podían manejarlo.**

Entonces mire a Abe y Janine. Ellos, Moroi y Dhampir, no salían juntos, creo. La madre de Rose no la crió a ella y Abe simplemente desapareció de su vida durante dieciocho años. Para ella estuvo mal, sobre todo porque aquello dejo la semilla del rencor, pero cuando se entero de el porque… bueno, las cosas no mejoraron hasta hace poco más de un año. Estoy segura de que ellos se amaban, seguramente aún lo hacen, pero una separación así, durante tantos años, era algo difícil de arreglar.

**Sin embargo, muchas madres dhampir optaron por no ser guardianes para así criar a sus hijos. Estas mujeres, a veces tienen puestos de trabajo "comunes", trabajando con Moroi o humanos; y algunas de ellas vivían juntas en comunidades. Estas comunidades tenían una mala reputación. No sé cuanto de eso es cierto, pero los rumores decían que los hombres Moroi las visitaban a cualquier hora en busca de sexo. Y que algunas mujeres dhampir dejaban que tomasen su sangre, mientras lo hacían. Putas de sangre.**

**Además, casi todos los guardianes eran hombres, lo que significaba que hay más Morois que guardianes. La mayoría de los chicos dhampir aceptaban que no podían tener hijos. Ellos sabían que era su responsabilidad proteger a los Moroi, mientras que sus hermanas y primas tenían hijos.**

– Tres sobrinitos tan lindos – Dijo Rose entre dientes con una sonrisa. Yo la mire confusa, pero al ver el rostro iluminado de Dimitri supe que hablaba de sus hermanas.

Poco después de que yo me convirtiera en reina, pasaron unas cuantas semanas, y se me ocurrió dejarle un descanso a Rose y a Dimitri con la intención de que él fuese a ver a su familia, la cual no tenía ni idea de que era un dhampir nuevamente. Aunque Rose se resistió en un inicio termino aceptando solo porque Dimitri no podía ir solo, tenía algo de miedo por todo lo que hizo y ella fue como apoyo. Me contó que tenía tres sobrinos Paul, de diez años, Zoya de uno (eran hermanos) y un bebé recién nacido, en ese momento. Los dos primeros eran hijos de la hermana mayor de Dimitri y el bebé era hijo de la chica que seguía en la línea, hermana menor de Dimitri por dos años. Ahora no recuerdo mucho los nombres, pero estaba bien. También recuerdo que llego irritada porque su abuela, quien resulta que es una bruja, predijo una boda. Me reí tanto cuando Rose me contó, de forma exagerada y dramática, que la familia de Dimitri estaba haciendo planes para que ella se casara, porque habían asumido que la boda que la anciana vio era de Dimitri y Rose. Honestamente también estaba emocionada, pero Rose asegura que no se iba a casar joven y mucho menos cuando no hay un "2" al inicio de su edad.

**Algunas mujeres Dhampir, al igual que mi madre, todavía sentían que era su deber seguir siendo guardianas –incluso si eso significaba no criar a sus propios hijos. Después de que yo naciera, ella me entregó para ser criada por un Moroi. Dhampir y Morois comenzaban a asistir a la escuela desde muy pequeños, y la Academia básicamente ocupo el lugar de mis padres cuando tenía cuatro años.**

**Como resultado del ejemplo que mi madre me dio y mi vida en la Academia, creía plenamente que el deber de un dhampir era el de proteger a los Moroi. Es parte de nuestro patrimonio, y la única forma de seguir existiendo. Tan simplemente como eso.**

– Pero acabas de decir que también lo era porque la vida de quien estaba en peligro era más importante que la de quien no había nacido – Sydney miro a Rose intrigada. Yo también comencé a fruncir el ceño esperando a que aclarara la duda.

– Sí. Digo, ese principio, el patrimonio, es algo que tengo desde pequeña – La madre de Rose sonrió – Pero con tiempo comencé a ver que también no es la gran cosa. Es complicado de explicar. Yo creía en eso, es por eso que protegía a Lissa, pero mientras más amigas nos hacíamos su vida era más importante solo por ser uhm mi familia

– En lo que se refiere a Christian, Adrian o incluso a Jill, es un poco más por el patrimonio, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sean tan importantes como Lissa. Es por eso que si trata de un Moroi más solo tengo la creencia del patrimonio y esas cosas, pero tratándose de alguien cercano… ni en mis sueños sería así. Su vida es más importante que la mía – Dijo tranquila.

– Deberías tener una creencia – Dijo Janine seria, pero con una ligera sonrisa – No está bien repartir ideas

– No lo hago – Dijo Rose – Toda vida es preciada, incluso la que no ha nacido, pero también hay que pensar en quien está en peligro porque importa más que quien no se ha formado. Uhg, ¿lo ves? – Miro a Dimitri – Tienes que dejar de hablarme así

Él rió suavemente y la besó en la mejilla.

– No quiero andar repartiendo lecciones Zen – Suspiro – Como sea. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah sí, y eso

– ¿Así es como terminas tu discurso? – Me reí divertida.

– Sí. Básicamente me importa mucho el patrimonio, es algo que tengo desde pequeña metido en la cabeza, pero la idea de que una vida se pierda es más importante que la que no ha nacido – Dijo Rose – De cierto modo es casi lo mismo

– Solo tu lógica diría eso – Comentó Christian después de tanto tiempo callado. Rose se encogió de hombros.

**Después de un poco de especulación sobre los Badicas, Lissa y yo nos despedimos de Aarón. Tan pronto dimos un paso fuera, escuché el ruido de un gracioso movimiento seguido de algo que se deslizaba. Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de lo ocurrido, sólo cuando una gran cantidad de nieve derretida del techo de la capilla cayó encima de nosotras.**

Bufé rodando los ojos. Mia si había sido una pesadilla cuando éramos enemigas.

**Había nevado la noche anterior, pero como era principios de octubre comenzó a derretirse casi de inmediato. Y como consecuencia, la que nos cayo encima estaba muy derretida y fría.**

**La mayor parte cayó encima de Lissa, pero aún así solté un gritito cuando el agua helada me cayó encima del pelo y del cuello. Algunos otros, que estaban cerca, también gritaron, al ver la mini avalancha.**

– Uh debieron congelarse – Dijo Jill con una mueca.

– Yo lo hice – Dije suspirando.

"**¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté. Su chaqueta estaba empapada, y su pelo platinado pegado a los lados de su cara.**

"**S-sií" dijo entre dientes.**

**Me quite el abrigo y se lo ofrecí. Era impermeable y había rechazado la mayor parte del agua. "Quítate la chaqueta"**

"**Pero vas a tener-"**

"**¡Quítatela!"**

– Agresiva – Me burlé y ella me saco la lengua.

Rose siempre me había cuidado como una hermana, para ambas estaba genial porque ninguna de las dos tenía una hermana de sangre. Yo había tenido a Andre, pero no era lo mismo entonces.

**Se la quito, y mientras se ponía mi abrigo, finalmente me di cuenta de las risas que siempre siguen una situación como ésta. Evitando las miradas, me concentré, en cambio, mantener asegurada la chaqueta de Lissa mientras ella se cambiaba.**

"**Me hubiese gustado que no estuvieras llevando un abrigo, Rose" dijo Ralf Sarcozy, un Moroi particularmente corpulento y rechoncho. Lo odiaba. "Esa blusa se vería muy bien mojada"**

– Era un verdadero cerdo – Rodé los ojos con su comentario ya demás al recordar todo lo que le hizo a Rose con el tema de la sangre. Rose no dijo nada, pero pude ver el rostro de Dimitri ardiendo en furia y celos. Ella no hacía nada, solo le frotaba el brazo, con su pulgar, que la rodeaba por el hombro cayendo hacia abajo.

– Creo que eso sería un insulto para el animal – Dijo Christian molesto – Un cavernícola estaría bien –

Lo besé en la mejilla y luego mire a Adrian esperando a que continuara. Un último vistazo me hizo ver que Dimitri no era el único enojado, más bien Abe estaba también. Ya lo veía yo sacando su celular y mandando a desaparecer a Ralf misteriosamente.

"**Esa blusa es tan fea que debería ser quemada. ¿Se la compraste a un mendigo?"**

**Levanté la vista cuando Mia pasaba y entrelazaba su brazo con el de Aarón. Sus rizos rubios perfectamente peinados, llevaba un increíble par de zapatos negros de tacón con aguja que se hubiesen visto mucho mejor en mí.**

Nos reímos como ella se sonrojaba entre risas.

**Al menos la hacía más alta, tenía que reconocerlo. Aaron había estado a unos pocos pasos de nosotras pero milagrosamente había evitado la nieve derretida. Viendo lo orgullosa que estaba, decidí que no había sido un milagro.**

"**Me imagino que quieres ofrecerte a quemarla, ¿verdad?" pregunte negándome a dejarle saber cuanto me había molestado su insulto. Sabía perfectamente bien que mi concepto de moda se había atrasado en los últimos dos años. "Oh, espera –el fuego no es tu elemento, ¿no? El tuyo es el agua. ¡Que casualidad que nos haya caído una tromba encima".**

**Mia puso cara de haber sido insultada, pero el brillo en sus ojos mostraba que estaba disfrutando demasiado para ser simplemente una inocentemente espectadora.**

"**¿Qué debería significar eso?"**

"**Nada para mí. Pero la Sra. Kirova probablemente tendrá algo que decir cuando descubra que utilizaste magia contra otro estudiante"**

– Oh Rose, ¿realmente la delatarías? – Pregunto Jill sorprendida – Es decir, ella fue mala, pero igual lo es ser soplona e ir con Kirova… es bajo hasta para ti

Rose se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

"**Esto no fue un ataque" se burló. "Y no he sido yo. Fue un acto de Dios"**

**Algunos se rieron, lo suficiente para que Mia se regodease. En mi imaginación le respondí: Esto también, y la tiraría contra la pared de la Iglesia. En la vida real, Lissa me empujó y me dijo "Vámonos".**

– Juro que ella lo habría hecho si yo no intervenía – Suspire – Era como un campo de batalla cada vez que ellas dos se encontraba

– Hasta que se pelaron de verdad – Dijo Eddie sonriendo divertido – Oh esa si fue una pelea de chicas y más aún, estilo Rose

– ¿Enserio? – Janine y Abe miraron a Rose sorprendido. Ella incrédula porque (probablemente) Mia es un Moroi y él asombrado con un brillo de emoción de que su hija no dejará que la aplastasen.

– No fue la gran cosa – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

– Le rompiste la nariz – Dijo Christian divertido – Si eso no es la gran cosa, no sé que lo sea

– Ay por Dios – Janine suspiro decepcionada.

Sydney sonrió – Y sin embargo dejaste que te dieran una paliza en el rostro. ¿Recuerdas? Por el asunto Joshua

Rose se tensó y Dimitri se rió.

– Oh no se vale – Dijo Rose con las cejas juntas – Me ataco desprevenida

– Aún así lograste ganar – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo. Rose frunció el ceño.

– Y no gracias a su ayuda – Se cruzó de brazos. Sydney y Dimitri se rieron y él la abrazo por la cintura – Eso fue una injusticia. Al menos me lo hubiera advertido antes de atacarme. No puedo creer que llego y me planto su puño en la cara

– ¿De qué hablas? – La mire confundida, notando claramente, que el puño no era el de su madre.

– Te lo contaré algún día, quizás esté en alguno de los libros – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Nos dirigimos a nuestros dormitorios, dejando atrás las risas y bromas acerca de nuestro estado y de cómo Lissa aún no se había especializado. Por dentro, yo hervía. Comprendí, que tenía que hacer algo con Mia. Además de normal irritación causada por la lengua bífida de Mia, no quería que Lissa tuviese que hacer frente a más estrés del que ya tenía. Nos había ido bien esta primera semana, y quería que siguiésemos así.**

"**Sabes" Le dije "Cada vez creo más firmemente que robar a Aarón de vuelta es algo bueno. Le enseñarías a esa Muñeca Vaca una lección. Además, creo que sería fácil. Él todavía está loco por ti"**

– Sentimiento no correspondido – Dijo Christian a mi oído con una sonrisa divertida. Asentí lentamente y lo besé en los labios.

"**No quiero enseñarle una lección a nadie" dijo Lissa. "Y no estoy loca por él"**

"**Vamos, ella pelea y habla de nosotras a nuestras espaldas. Ayer me acusó de tener pantalones vaqueros del Ejército de la Salvación"**

"**Tus vaqueros son del Ejército de la Salvación".**

Se rieron.

– Hey, ningún derecho – Dijo Rose.

"**Bueno, sí," resoplé "pero no tiene derecho a reírse de ellos cuando esta vistiendo cosas de la Target"**

"**Oye, no hay nada de malo en Target. Me gusta Target"**

"**A mí también. Pero esa no es la cuestión. Ella pretende hacerlas pasar por ropas de la marca Stella McCartney"**

– Está en español y no entiendo nada – Dijo Adrian mirando a Eddie y a Christian – Chicas, nadie las entiende

– Hey – Nos quejamos todas.

– La moda es importante – Dije.

– Si bueno, no entiendo cuando hablan de eso – Dijo Adrian tranquilo.

"**¿Y eso es un crimen?"**

**Fingí una solemne expresión. "Absolutamente. Tienes que vengarte"**

"**Te lo dije, no me interesa vengarme." Y me miró firmemente. "Y tú tampoco deberías estarlo.**

– Yo supuse que ya estabas ideando un plan para vengarte – Dije con una mueca a lo que Rose silbó para desviar la mirada a otro lado.

– Odio lo siguiente que pensare, porque ahora realmente carece de significado – Dijo algo molesta.

**Sonreí de la forma más inocente que pude, y cuando cada una siguió su camino, una vez más me sentí aliviada de que no pudiese leer mis pensamientos.**

– Ahora podemos – Dijimos todos sonriendo.

– Carece de significado la palabra _poder_ – Suspiro.

"**Y entonces, ¿cuándo la gran lucha de mujeres a va pasar?"**

**Mason me esperaba fuera de la habitación después de que me hubiese separado de Lissa.**

**Se veía despreocupado y guapo, apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras me miraba.**

"**No sé a que te refieres"**

– Sí claro – Dije con sarcasmo – Si ya estabas pensando en vengarte

Ella me sonrió inocentemente.

**Desplegó sus brazos y camino conmigo al interior del edificio, dejándome su chaqueta porque yo le había dejado a Lissa la mía. "Te vi hablando en el exterior de la capilla. ¿No tienes ningún respeto por la casa de Dios?"**

**Resoplé. "Tienes casi el mismo respeto que yo tengo, pagano. Si ni tan si quiera vas. Además, como has dicho, estábamos fuera.**

"**Y no me has respondido a mi pregunta."**

**Solo le di un una amplia sonrisa y me puse su chaqueta. Nos quedamos en la zona común de los dormitorios, una sala de estar muy bien supervisada y una zona de estudio donde los estudiantes de ambos sexos se podían mezclar, además de los invitados Moroi.**

– ¿No tenías arresto domiciliario? – Pregunto Christian confundido.

– Mi héroe – Dijo Rose sonriendo y apuntando al libro.

**Siendo domingo, estaba bastante concurrida con las tareas de última hora para las clases del día siguiente. Al notar una pequeña mesa vacía, agarré del brazo a Mason y lo llevé allí.**

"**¿No deberías ir directamente a tu habitación?"**

– Tiene razón – Dijo la madre de Rose con severidad.

**Me senté en cuclillas en una silla, mirando alrededor con cautela. "Hay un montón de gente aquí hoy, pasará un tiempo antes de que me noten. Dios, estoy harta de estar encerrada. Y solo pasó una semana."**

"**También yo lo estoy. Te echamos de menos anoche. Muchos de nosotros estuvimos en la sala de juegos. Eddie estaba en racha"**

– Oh si – Dijo el mencionado con orgullo – Por cierto, él fue quien más te extraño

Sonreí divertida y mire a Rose, pero note su mirada en el suelo sin expresión alguna. Al parecer el recuerdo de Mason volvió a rondar en su cabeza.

**Suspiré. "No me digas eso. No quiero oír hablar de tu glamurosa vida"**

"**Muy bien". Apoyó su codo en la mesa y reposó su mentón en la mano. "Así que háblame de Mia. Un día de estos la cogerás y la golpearás, ¿verdad? Creo recordar que lo hiciste por lo menos diez veces, con la gente que te molestaba"**

"**Soy una nueva, y renovada Rose" le dije intentando mostrarme todo lo seria posible. Que no resultó muy bien. Él sonrió. "Además, si hago eso, romperé mi condicionalidad con Kirova. Tengo que andar por el buen camino."**

"**En otras palabras, que encontrarás una manera de vengarte de Mia sin meterte en problemas"**

**Sentí una sonrisa forzando las esquinas de mis labios "¿Sabes lo qué me gusta de ti, Mase? Que piensas exactamente como yo"**

– Eso no es bueno – Dijo Adrian burlándose – Solo trae problemas. Ya tenemos a una Rose, no necesitamos dos

– ¡Adrian! – lo regañe así como Christian lo miraba enojado por su comentario.

No era que su comentario era malo o inadecuado, pero pensar en Mason hacía que Rose dejará de ver el mundo se perdiera en la oscuridad. Ya había sucedido ocurrido anteriormente en algunas ocasiones y aunque Rose solo intenta que nadie lo note, yo lo hago porque aún sin el vínculo… sé que le duele.

Mire a Rose preocupada y note que estaba tranquila, con una sonrisa en los labios, pero con un destello melancólico. Dimitri la tenía tomada de la mano con fuerza. Supongo que ella estaba bien por ahora.

"**Un concepto aterrador", respondió secamente. "Dime entonces lo que piensas de esto: puede que sepa algo sobre ella, aunque probablemente no debería contártelo…"**

**Me incline hacia él. "Oh, ahora ya has empezado. Ahora tienes que contármelo"**

– Oye, Rose – Sydney interrumpió – Si él es tu mejor amigo, ¿por qué no está aquí?

Me mordí el labio inferior suavemente mientras Rose mira a Sydney inexpresivamente, completamente paralizada. Sydney nos miro a todos y Adrian sacudió la cabeza para que no siguiera preguntando, luego le susurro algo y ella asintió confundida. Me parece que le iba a decir después.

– Bueno… sigue adelante – Dije.

"**Sería un erro", me provocó, "¿Cómo sé que no usarás esta información para hacer algo malo?"**

**Parpadeé varias veces. "¿Puedes resistirte a esta carita?"**

– No, obvio que no – Dijo Eddie riendo suavemente mientras Rose lograba esbozar una sonrisa.

**Me estudió durante unos minutos. "No. Realmente, no puedo. Bueno, aquí va: Mia no es de la realeza"**

**Me relaje en la silla de nuevo. "No bromees. Ya lo sabía. Sé quien es de la realeza desde que tenía dos años."**

"**Sí, pero eso no es todo. Sus padres trabajan para uno de los Lords Drozdovs"**

**Agité mi mano con impaciencia. Una gran cantidad de Moroi trabajan en el mundo humano, pero la sociedad Moroi también disponía de varias ofertas de trabajo por su propia raza. Alguien necesitaba ocuparlas. "En la limpieza. Son prácticamente siervos. Su padre corta el césped y su madre es una de las criadas.**

– Oooh con que así te enteraste – Dije mirando a Rose. Recodaba la pelea que tuvieron por sus familias, yo estaba aturdida porque Rose nunca me contó sobre esa información y mucho menos fue capaz de decirme quien se la entrego.

– Tengo mis contactos – Sonrió despreocupada.

**En realidad, yo tenía un gran respeto por todo aquel que tenía un trabajo a jornada completa, independientemente de cual fuera su empleo. Personas en todo el mundo tenían que hacer cosas desagradables para vivir. Pero, como ocurría con la Target, se convertía en una cuestión diferente cuando alguien trataba de hacerse pasar por lo que no es. Y durante la semana que llevaba aquí, había sido testigo de cuanto Mia quería desesperadamente encajar en la élite de la escuela.**

– ¿Eso por qué? – Pregunto Abe intrigado – Con unas cuantas negociones, realmente no tiene importancia no ser de la realeza

– No todos quieren negocios ilegales, viejo – Dijo Rose – Y quizás sepas el por que, si no aparece te lo diré al final del libro

"**Nadie lo sabe", dije pensativa.**

– Y la información cayó en las peores manos – Se mortifico Christian riendo suavemente – Ahí es donde comienza la guerra

– Vamos, no fue realmente nada – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

– Le rompiste la nariz – Le recordé – Y te agarraste a pelea

– Ella empezó – Me miro fijamente – Y lo sabes

Me mordí el labio inferior.

"**Y ella no quiere que lo sepan. Ya sabes como es la realeza." Hizo una pausa. "Bueno, a excepción de Lissa, por supuesto. Harían que Mia lo pasase mal por eso."**

– ¿Por qué siempre soy la excepción? – Pregunte intrigada.

– Eres más inofensiva que todos esos cabeza huecas – Respondió Rose. Christian abrió la boca y ella lo detuvo – No te ofendas, pero tampoco eres inofensivo. De hecho Lissa, ahora que lo pienso, no lo eres tanto… pero… bueno, no eres como los demás que solo les importa el estatus social de la realeza

Torcí los labios pensativa. Quizás sí, tenía razón.

"**¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"**

– No puedo creer que no me lo haya dicho a mí – Dijo Eddie ofendido – Fui su mejor amigo

– Estaba enamorado de mí, ja, gane – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

"**Mi tío es el guardián de los Drozdovs"**

"**Y has estado guardando ese secreto, ¿no?"**

"**Hasta que me has corrompido. Entonces, ¿cuál es el camino que vas a elegir: el bueno o el malo?"**

"**Creo Que voy a darle a ella el honor-"**

"**Srta. Hathaway, sabes que no deberías estar aquí"**

**Una de las inspectoras de la residencia se detuvo delante de nosotros, la expresión de su cara era de desaprobación.**

– ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Una sonrisa por desobedecer las reglas? – Pregunto su madre algo seria. Rose sonrió.

– No, pero un poco de ánimos estaría bien, ¿no crees? – Pregunto Rose.

– Bueno, al menos obedeciste y volviste – Dijo su madre un poco más tranquila, una expresión suave que se endureció cuando Rose hizo una mueca contradiciéndola.

**Yo no estaba bromeando cuando dije que Mason pensaba como yo. Mentía tan bien como yo. "Tenemos que hacer un trabajo en grupo para la clase de idioma. ¿Cómo lo hacemos si Rose está encerrada?"**

– Ay por Dios – Dijo Janine – Espero que no les haya creído

– Bueno… – El tono de Rose fue agudo – Mejor sigue escuchando

**La inspectora entrecerró los ojos. "No parece que estén haciendo un trabajo."**

**Empujé el libro que me había dado el sacerdote y lo abrí aleatoriamente. Lo había colocado en la mesa cuando nos sentamos. "Estamos, um, trabajando en esto."**

**Todavía parecía sospechar. "Una hora. No te daré más tiempo, y será mejor que realmente os vea trabajar".**

"**Sí, señora" dijo Mason con un gesto serio. "Absolutamente."**

– Hey, camarada, ¿no te dije que mis mentiras eran muy convincentes? – Sonrió Rose – Ahí tienes la prueba

– No es algo para estar orgulloso – Dijo Dimitri – De hecho es todo lo contrario

– Dile como quieras – Se encogió de hombros – Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas

– ¿Siempre? – Pregunte riendo. Ella me miro fijamente.

– Solo situaciones desesperadas, ¿no me oíste? –

– Rose… –

– Si ya sé que quisiste decir – Bufó.

Me reí suavemente. Normalmente Rose no mentía en situaciones desesperadas, solo cuando parecía convenirle más.

**Ella se alejo todavía mirándonos. "Mi héroe" le dije.**

**Señaló el libro. "¿Qué es eso?"**

"**Algo que el Padre me dio. Tenía una duda sobre el sermón"**

**Me miró fijamente, asombrado.**

"**¡Oh!, deja de mirarme así." Le eché una hojeada al índice. "Estoy tratando de encontrar a una mujer llamada Anna."**

**Mason arrastró su silla, por lo que acabo sentándose muy cerca de mí. "Muy bien. Vamos a ver"**

– Es lindo – Dijo Jill con una sonrisa soñadora y dulce.

**Encontré el número de la página que me llevó a la sección de San Vladimir, sin sorpresa alguna. Rápidamente leímos el capítulo buscando el nombre de Ana. Cuando lo encontramos el autor no tenía mucho que decir sobre ella. Había incluido un trozo escrito por otro tipo que aparentemente había vivido en la misma época que San Vladimir:**

**Y con Vladimir siempre estaba Anna, hija de Fyodor. El amor de ellos era inocente y puro como el de un hermano y hermana, en varias ocasiones lo defendió contra los Strigoi que intentaron matarlo y destruir su santidad. De la misma manera, es ella quien lo consuela cuando el espíritu es difícil de soportar, y las tinieblas de Satanás intentan acabar con él y debilitar su salud y cuerpo. **

– Muy similar a lo que sucede con ustedes dos – Dijo Christian sonriendo. Le sonreí también y me besó en la mejilla.

– ¿Cómo que "muy similar"? – Pregunto Rose frunciendo el ceño – Es _exactamente_ igual

– Tú no la consuelas, no tanto, absorbes la oscuridad – Adrian la apunto – Así que es un tanto similar

– Me gusta la parte de un amor inocente como el de un hermano y hermana – Dije sonriendo mirando a Rose que me devolvió la sonrisa.

**Contra eso también lo defiende, porque ellos estaban conectados desde que el salvó su vida cuando era niña. Que Dios le hubiese enviado al bendito Vladimir, una guardiana como ella, era una señal del amor de Dios, una guardiana que era una shadow-kissed y que siempre sabía que estaba en su corazón y su mente.**

– Era todo tan confuso en ese entonces – Mire la palma de mi mano. Luego mire a Rose que me asintió.

– Él la salvo – Dijo Rose – Pero no explica como ni porque. Eso me confundía un poco – Miro a Sonya – No pensé en que Lissa me había salvado hasta que tuve el accidente con el banco

Guarde silencio. Sonreí ligeramente.

"**Aquí está" dijo Mason. "Ella era guardiana de él."**

"**Aquí no dice que significa shadow-kissed"**

"**Probablemente no significa nada."**

– Creía saber todo – Adrian rodó los ojos – Era lo más importante

– Oye ya basta – Dijo Eddie algo molesto – No haces más que criticarlo. Como si tú hubieras sabido entonces que significaba

– Pues… –

– Tú no lo sabías – Dijo Rose mirando a Adrian – ¿Verdad? Me preguntaste que significaba cuando yo te lo dije. Entonces fue por el color negro en mi aura

Adrian desvió la mirada y volvió al libro. Sydney se rió suavemente y lo besó en la mejilla.

**Algo en mí no lo creía. Lo leí de nuevo, tratando de interpretar el lenguaje antiguo.**

**Mason me miraba curiosamente, intentando ayudarme.**

"**Tal vez estaban enamorados", sugirió.**

**Yo me reí. "Él era un santo."**

"**¿Y qué? A los santos, probablemente también les guste el sexo. Ese negocio de 'hermano y hermana' es probablemente fachada." Señaló una de las frases. "¿Ves? Estaban conectados"**

**Dio un parpadeo. "Es un código"**

– Eso se notaba, pero no del modo que él pensaba – Dijo Rose riendo suavemente.

– No, gracias a Dios – Dije suspirando aliviada. Ella me lanzó un almohadón en la cara.

– Idiota – Murmuro.

– Hey – Dije riendo – ¿Así tratas a la chica que salvo tu vida y además que es tu hermana no de sangre?

– Hmm – Pensó sonriendo divertida – Sí

Me reí devolviéndole el almohadón.

**Conectados. Es una extraña elección de la palabra, pero no quería necesariamente decir que Anna y Vladimir se desgarrasen las ropas.**

"**No lo creo. Eran amigos cercanos. Los chicos y las chicas pueden ser solo amigos" le dije enfáticamente, y él me dio una mirada seca.**

– Por supuesto que lo hizo – Dijo Eddie – Estabas destrozándole el corazón

– Yo no lo sabía – Dijo Rose acurrucándose con Dimitri. Había estado muy callado durante la lectura, quizás sentía algo de celos también o quizás… solo está preocupado debido a la muerte de Mason y el estado de Rose. Sorprendentemente ella estaba tomando muy bien la lectura sobre su mejor amigo.

"**¿Sí? Nosotros somos amigos y no sé lo que hay en tu corazón y tu mente" Puso expresión de falso filosofo. "Por supuesto, algunos sostienen que nunca se sabe lo que está pasando en el corazón de una mujer"**

– Tiene razón – Dijeron los chicos. Nosotras los miramos indignadas. Christian se encogió de hombros mientras que Rose sonreía orgullosa de saber que era lo que pasaba en el mío por mis sentimientos.

– Maldita suertuda – Dijo Christian riendo suavemente.

"**¡Oh, cállate!", le bufé, empujándolo con el brazo.**

"**Debido a que son criaturas extrañas y misteriosas" continuó con su voz de profesor "y un hombre debe saber como leer los pensamientos para poder hacerlas felices"**

– Afortunadamente no es tan complicado después de un tiempo, aunque sigue pareciendo imposible – Dijo Abe tranquilo.

– A Dimitri le tomo menos tiempo de lo que piensas, viejo – Dijo Rose sonriendo divertida – Ustedes son las tortugas

– Que pueda saber como te sientes en ocasiones no significa que lo sepa siempre – Dijo Dimitri mirando a Rose – Sigue siendo un puzle, sobre todo cuando tu mente es un verdadero laberinto

Ella sonrió levantando la mirada. Dimitri la tenía rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura.

– Tengo una mente compleja – Dijo Rose sonriendo. Él no dijo nada, le sonrió y la besó. Al cortar el besó Rose dijo algo, pero las palabras no le salieron de la boca, solo salieron sin sonido; sin embargo Dimitri le entendió muy bien porque sonrió aún más.

**Empecé a reír sin control y, probablemente, estaría en problemas de nuevo.**

"**Vale, trata de leer mi mente y deja de ser tan-"**

**Deje de reír y miró hacia abajo, de regreso al libro.**

**Conectados y siempre sabe lo que está en su mente.**

**Finalmente lo comprendí, tenían una conexión. Apostaría todo lo que tenía –lo que no era mucho- en eso.**

– Te tardaste en notarlo – Dijo Sonya sonriendo ligeramente.

**La revelación fue aterradora. Había un montón de vagas historias y mitos sobre guardianes y Morois "que acostumbraban a tener conexiones". Pero esta era la primera vez que sabía con exactitud de alguien la había tenido.**

– ¡Nosotras! – Dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pero Rose señalo al libro refiriéndose a Vladimir y Anna. Me crucé de brazos en un puchero – Nosotras también

Ella rió suavemente.

**Mason notó mi sorpresa. "¿Estás bien? Pareces medio extraña"**

**Me encogí de hombros. "Sí. Bien."**

– He terminado. ¿Quién sigue? – Pregunto Adrian.

– Yo lo haré. Será emocionante leer lo que piensa Rose – Dijo Christian sonriendo. Adrian le lanzó una mirada maliciosa que Christian le devolvió y luego le entrego el libro.

– ¿Lista Rose, para dejar tus secretos en mis manos? –

– Honestamente me hice a la idea de que mi privacidad era invadida hace dos capítulos atrás – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo que todos quería leer hmm... bueno la continuación porque algo me dice que no es el que todos quería, jeje :s como sea, espero que les haya gustado.

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna griffindor: Fue divertido, lo de la lógica. Pero cambiando de tema, creo que Daniela no le haría daño a una mosca, pero igual no estuvo bien lo que hizo. De todos modos, seráa...

- Mariale Olivares: Que bueno!

Ahora así es todo, espero sus comentarios y saber que les ha gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	7. Leyendo el capítulo 7

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 7:

.: Rose :.

Christian me lanzó una mirada maliciosa antes de comenzar a leer, Lissa rodó los ojos sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo solo para molestarme. Ella estaba tranquila, emocionada, demasiado emocionada, por seguir con la lectura.

– Capítulo siete – Sonrió.

**Después de que pasaran algunas semanas, rápidamente me olvidé de la cosa de Anna mientras la vida en la Academia me envolvía.**

– Te distraes fácilmente – Dijo Dimitri sonriéndome.

Yo le sonreí tranquila.

**El choque de nuestro regreso se un poco, y empezamos a caer en una rutina semi-cómoda. Mis días se resumían en ir a la iglesia, desayunar con Lissa, y cualquier tipo de vida social que podía conseguir más allá de eso. Al tener negado cualquier tiempo libre, no tuve ningún problema para dejar de ser el centro de atención, pero a veces lograba robar un poco de atención por aquí y por allí, a pesar de mi noble su discurso sobre "pasar desapercibidas". No lo podía evitar. Me gustaba coquetear, me gustaba estar con los grupos y me gustaba hacer comentarios sarcásticos en clase.**

Sonreí como todos me miraban divertidos.

**Su nuevo papel de incógnito llama la atención simplemente porque era diferente de antes de que escapáramos, cuando había estado tan activa con la realeza. La mayoría de las personas lo dejaban pasar, aceptando que la princesa Dragomir estaba saliendo de los radares sociales y que estaba feliz andando con Natalie y su grupo. **

– Sin embargo era bastante aburrido – Dijo Lissa mirándome. Yo la mire tranquila sabiendo que ella estaba hablando enserio y aunque no se mostraba molesta conmigo por haberla hecho estar con ese grupo, ella hubiera preferido estar con la realeza. Pero por supuesto eso cambio después del "incidente Víctor"

**Las divagaciones de Natalie a veces me hacían querer golpearme la cabeza contra la pared, pero ella era buena –mejor que la mayor parte de la realeza- y la mayor parte del tiempo me gustaba estar a su lado.**

– Aahh confesión Hathaway – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– Ok, ok, ok – Eddie dijo emocionada – Juguemos a algo

– ¿El qué? – Pregunte intrigada.

– Cada vez que tú hagas una "confesión Hathaway" – Christian sonrió por su idea del nombre – Hhm… nosotros… – Pensó un poco Eddie y luego chasqueó los dedos – mejor dicho tú comerás de la salsa hecha con el chili "Trinidad Scorpion"

– Oh no – Dije sorprendida – ¿Te has vuelto loco? Moriré con eso

– Ohh yo quiero ver eso – Dijo Adrian emocionado – Jugaremos

– ¿Están loco? – Pregunte sorprendida – Bueno, no tenemos de eso

– De hecho – Lissa hizo una mueca preocupada – Trajeron unos pocos hace una semana. Nadie los ha tocado porque es peligroso al cocinarlo por los gases tóxicos

– Oh… moriré con eso – Afirme.

– Es muy picante, es el más poderoso del mundo – Dijo Dimitri preocupado – No creo que sea buena idea

– Será divertido – Dijo Eddie poniéndose en pie. Él y Adrian salieron de la habitación mientras yo miraba a Lissa rogando para que ella diera una bendita orden de que no lo hicieran, pero dentro de ella una parte quería que verme con ese juego, pero otra parte estaba muy preocupada.

Solté un suspiro pesado y esperamos el tiempo que se tardaron esos dos. Salí al balcón para ver mi último cielo estrellado antes de morir cuando sentí los brazos de Dimitri rodearme.

– Es peligroso, ¿no crees? – Pregunte.

– Me parece un poco divertido – Sonrió – Pero no quita el hecho que te va a doler

– Quizás se me adormezcan los labios – Me toque suavemente con la yema de los dedos.

– Hm, espero que no – Dimitri me sonrió – Porque de lo contrario no podré hacer esto

Me besó y aunque en un inicio no planeaba corresponder, por andar pensando en esa salsa, finalmente termine devolviendo el besó. Unos minutos más llegaron los chicos con un tazón y una bolsa de papas. Trague saliva preocupada y luego me senté con Dimitri.

– ¿Saben que es tonto? – Pregunte – El libro está escrito con mis pensamientos, es decir que hay muchas declaraciones

– Será divertido – Dijo Adrian emocionado.

– ¿Hay condiciones, por lo menos? – Pregunte nerviosa.

– Sí – Todos miramos a Christian – Tienes que bañar una papita y comerla, y solo será cuando se admita algo que no saldría de tu boca normalmente. Solo en tus pensamientos

– Empezaremos Con el siguiente, ¿sí? – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

– No creo que sea buena idea – Dijo Jill preocupada – Apenas estamos en el primer libro y son seis

– ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que todos estén en mi punto de vista? – Pregunte curiosa, pero preocupada.

– No lo sé – Lissa me miro bastante preocupada ahora – Pero espero que no mucha

– Quiero un vaso de agua – Dije. Jill sonrió y fue a la cocina para volver con una botella de medio litro. Sonreí un poco y agradecí.

_Morirás. Eso es seguro._

Gemí al escuchar las palabras de Lissa. Ella me regalo una ligera sonrisa.

**Y, como Kirova me había advertido, realmente me la pasaba todo el tiempo trabajando. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, mi cuerpo dejaba de odiarme. Mis músculos se volvían más resistentes, y mi fuerza aumentaba.**

**Seguían pateándome el culo en los entrenamientos, pero no era tanto como antes, lo que ya era algo. El mayor problema ahora parecía ser mi pie. Entrenar en el exterior, expuesta al frío durante tanto tiempo estaba agrietando mi cara, y solo el suministro constante de Lissa de lociones de cuidado de la piel me impidió envejecer antes de la hora. Ella no podía hacer mucho por las ampollas de mis manos y los pies.**

– Técnicamente, no es una confesión, es la verdad – Dije rápidamente porque los chicos ya habían abierto la boca. La cerraron lentamente y asintieron.

**También se desarrolló una rutina entre Dimitri y yo. Mason tenía razón cuando dijo que era un anti-social.**

– ¿anti-social? – Me miro sorprendido. Yo abrí la boca para decir algo, pero mis palabras no llegaron a salir.

– ¡Confesión Hathaway! – Dijeron Eddie y Adrian emocionados.

– No cuenta, no era una confesión porque ya lo había mencionado antes – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

– Pero estas confesando que él tenía razón – Dijo Sydney.

– ¿Tú de qué lado estás? – Pregunte de mala gana – Y no

**Dimitri no andaba mucho con los otros guardianes, a pesar de que era evidente que los demás lo respetaban. Y cuanto más trabajaba con él, más lo respetaba, aunque realmente no entendía sus métodos de entrenamiento. No parecían muy agresivos. Siempre comenzábamos estirando en el gimnasio, y últimamente me enviaba fuera a correr, encarando el cada vez más frío otoño de Montana.**

**Tres semanas después de mi regreso a la Academia, un día que fui al gimnasio antes de las clases, lo encontré recostado sobre una colchoneta leyendo un libro de Luis L'Amorur. Alguien había traído un Reproductor de CDs portátil y, aunque eso me animo al principio la canción que estaba sonando no lo hizo: "When Doves Cry" de Prince. Era vergonzoso saber el titulo de la canción, pero uno de nuestros colegas de habitación estaba obsesionado con los 80.**

– ¡Confesión Hathaway! – Anuncio Adrian – _"Era vergonzoso saber el titulo de la canción"_

– No puede sestar hablando enserio – Dije sorprendida.

– Tiene razón – Dijo mi madre sonriendo. La mire sorprendida y antes de poder replicar nuevamente Christian abrió la bolsa de papas, saco una y sumergió la mitad en la salsa para luego entregarme.

– Que la suerte te acompañe –

Mire la papa con una mueca, bastante dudosa y mortificada, la tome en mis manos y la acerque a mi boca. El aroma era poderoso, todo lo picante mezclado con especias. Mire a los demás que me miraban preocupado, especialmente Lissa que estaba comenzando a arrepentirse, pero no decía nada. Le di una suave mascada a la papa y cerré los ojos sin poder tragarla.

Toda mi boca adquiría el sabor a picante, ardiendo en llamas en las encías y la lengua, mis mejillas seguramente se adornaban de rojo porque yo las sentía caliente. Mi temperatura estaba subiendo. Juro que si abría la boca, salía fuego. Lleve una mano a la boca con una mueca queriendo lanzar la papa a otro lado, sentía los ojos vidriosos y el ardor cada vez era más poderoso. Cuando le di por fin una mascada… la salsa que recorrió mis dientes y muela hizo que el dolor fuera más fuerte aún. Ni lo salado de la papa podía con él.

– Rose toma agua – Dijo Jill preocupada – O escúpela

Me negué a escupirla, y solo por el hecho de ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Adrian, Christian y Eddie. No los iba a dejar salirse con la suya orgullosos, pero al igual que el dolor era poderoso mi orgullo también lo era. La pregunta era: ¿podía sobrevivir a una gran cantidad de ellas?

Cuando al trague las cosas fueron peor, la salsa lentamente recorría mi garganta mezclándose con la saliva, aliviaba un poco el dolor, pero no ayudaba a evitar que el ardor recorriera mi garganta como fuego en la leña. Cuando finalmente termine de comerla sonreí algo forzada, esperaba que no se notara. Y luego espere unos minutos, largos minutos, y tome agua.

– Sorprendente – Dijo Eddie con una expresión de superioridad.

Yo no había tomado hasta después de que él hablo, porque de lo contrario significaría que realmente me había afectado la salsa, cosa que no quería demostrar aun cuando era verdad. Es por eso que había esperado.

Pude sentir a Lissa aliviada de que yo estuviera bien. Lo que era mejor aún. Luego Christian sonrió y miro el libro.

"**Whoa, Dimitri" dije tirando de mi mochila en el suelo. "Entiendo que este es un éxito actual en el este de Europa, ¿pero crees que podamos escuchar algo que no ha sido grabado antes de que yo naciera?"**

**Ni se inmutó y apenas me miró. "¿Y qué te importa? Soy yo el que va a escucharlo. Tú vas a estar fuera corriendo"**

**Hice una mueca mientras puse mi pie en la parte superior de la barra y estiré los tendones de la pierna. Considerando todas las cosas, Dimitri tenía una buena tolerancia de mi sarcasmo.**

– Aún no entiendo como se enamoraron – Dijo Sydney.

– Oye es verdad – Dijo Lissa mirándome – Apenas si parecía que se soportaban

Mire a Dimitri y luego a Lissa – Yo no sé como sucedió

Ella me miro sorprendida porque esperaba a que Dimitri hubiera hecho algo que hizo que me gustará u algo por el estilo, pero el conocer que yo no tenía ni idea de cómo rayos fue que termine enamorada de él la saco del campo de juego. Entonces miro a Sydney que también estaba sorprendida.

Dimitri omitió detalle de la pregunta, él no dio respuesta y aunque en ocasiones también me daba curiosidad él siempre me respondía que la razón por la que amaba (además de otras cosas) era porque yo era desinteresada con las personas al ponerlas siempre primero.

**Mientras no holgazanease en mi entrenamiento, él no lidiaba con mis constantes comentarios.**

"**Oye" le pregunte, mientras me dirigía a la siguiente serie de estiramientos "¿Qué fin tiene tanta carrera? Quiero decir, entiendo la importancia de la fuerza y todo lo demás, ¿pero yo no debería practicar con algo un poco más de lucha? Todavía me están matando en la práctica en grupo."**

– Si Kirova se hubiera enterado probablemente habrías tenido problemas – Dije mirando a Dimitri.

– _Directora_ – Recalco y yo rodé los ojos – Ella no se habría quejado. Yo soy un guardián respetado y ella confiaba en mí

Torcí los labios pensativa. Luego suspire. Supongo que tenía razón.

"**Tal vez deberías golpear más fuerte" respondió secamente.**

"**Hablo enserio"**

"**Es difícil ver la diferencia." Bajó el libro, pero no se movió. "Mi trabajo es prepararte para defender a la princesa y luchar contra las criaturas de la oscuridad, ¿verdad?**

Sydney sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

"**Sí"**

"**Entonces contéstame a esto: suponiendo que consigas secuestrarla de nuevo y estáis por ahí en un centro comercial. Entonces, mientras estáis allí, un Strigoi os ataca. ¿Qué harías?"**

"**Depende de en que tienda estuviésemos"**

**Me miró.**

"**Muy bien. Lo apuñalaría con una estaca de plata."**

**Dimitri se había sentado, cruzando las piernas en un movimiento fluido. No entendía como alguien tan alto podría ser tan elegante. "¿Oh?" Levanto sus cejas oscuras. "¿Tienes una estaca de plata?" ¿Y al menos sabes usarla?"**

**Aparté la mirada de su cuerpo y fruncí el ceño. Hechas con magia elemental, las estacas de plata eran las armas más mortíferas de los guardianes. Apuñalar a un Strigoi en el corazón significaba la muerte inmediata. Las láminas eran igual de mortales para los Moroi, entonces no se daban fácilmente a los aprendices. Mi clase estaba solo comenzando a aprender a usarlas. Me había entrenado con un arma antes, pero nadie me permitiría acercarme aún a un estaca. Afortunadamente, hay otras dos formas de matar a un Strigoi.**

"**Muy bien. Le cortaría la cabeza."**

"**Ignorando el hecho de que no tienes un arma para hacerlo, ¿cómo compensarías el hecho de que podría ser 30 cm más alto que tú?"**

**Enderecé mi cuerpo, irritada, dejando de tocarme los dedos de los pies. "Bien, entonces le prenderías fuego."**

"**Una vez más, ¿con qué?"**

– No lo estás haciendo fácil – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– No – Dijo Dimitri – No se suponía que debía serlo

"**Vale, desisto. Ya tienes la respuesta. Estás bromeando conmigo. Si estoy de compras y veo un Strigoi, ¿qué hago?"**

**Mirándome fijamente y sin parpadear me dijo. "Corre"**

**Reprimí el deseo de tirarle algo. Cuando terminé mis estiramientos me dijo que saldría a correr conmigo. Esto era nuevo. Tal vez la carrera me daría alguna idea de su reputación asesina.**

**Salimos a la fría noche de octubre. Regresar al horario vampírico todavía me resultaba extraño. Las clases aproximadamente empezarían en una hora, y esperaba que el sol naciese, y no que se pusiese. Pero él se hundía en el horizonte hacia el oeste, iluminando las montañas blancas de nieve con un brillante color naranja. No hablamos. Él redujo la marcha de su paso para cambiarlo con el mío, por lo que permanecimos juntos.**

– Yaaa – Jill gimió. Todos la miramos intrigados – ¿Dónde está el romance? Ustedes son tan diferentes

– Jill apenas estamos comenzando con el libro – Dije sonriendo tranquila.

– Y comienzan bien lento – Dijo Lissa molesta también.

Rodé los ojos acurrucándome en el pecho de Dimitri. Me besó en la parte superior de la cabeza y luego esperamos a que Christian siguiera.

**Eso me molestó, de repente yo quería su aprobación. Así que establecí mi propio ritmo, trabajando pulmones y músculos más duramente. Doce vueltas alrededor de la pista equivalían a 5 km, todavía nos quedaban nueve. Cuando llegamos a la antepenúltima vuelta, algunos aprendices pasaron a nuestro lado, para ir a prepararse para la práctica de grupo, en la cual yo estaría también. Al verme, Mason aclamó. "¡Buena forma, Rose!"**

**Le sonreí y le saludé.**

"**Te estás quedando atrás" dijo Dimitri duramente, haciendo que apartara la mirada de los chicos. La dureza en su voz me sorprendió. "¿Es por eso que tus tiempos no están mejorando? ¿te distraes con facilidad?"**

**Avergonzada, aumenté mi velocidad de nuevo, a pesar de que mi cuerpo había comenzado a gritarme obscenidades.**

Todos me miraron confusos mientras yo me encogía de hombros.

**Terminamos la duodécima vuelta, y cuando comprobó el tiempo, vio que había bajado en dos minutos mi mejor tiempo.**

"**No está mal, ¿eh?" Grite cuando regresamos al interior para hacer estiramientos de relajación. "Parece que podré llegar al límite del país antes de que el Strigoi me atrape en el centro comercial. Aunque no estoy segura de cómo lo haría Lissa"**

– Hey – Me miro ofendida. Yo le sonreí tranquila.

"**Si ella estuviese contigo, estaría bien"**

**Le miré sorprendida. Fue el primer elogio de la verdad que me dio desde que comenzáramos el entrenamiento. Sus ojos marrones me miraban, tanto con diversión como con aprobación.**

**Y fue ahí que sucedió.**

– ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto Lissa emocionada al igual que Jill y Sydney, también podía asegurar que había un brillo en los ojos de mi madre, esperando saber también.

**Sentí como si alguien me hubiese disparado. Aguado y cortante, el terror estalló en mi cuerpo y en mi cabeza. Mi visión era borrosa, y por un momento, ya no estaba allí parada. Bajaba corriendo unas escaleras, asustada y desesperada, queriendo salir de allí, necesitando encontrar… a mí.**

– ¿Eh? – Todos parpadearon confundidos.

– Creo que no estoy entendiendo – Dijo Jill decepcionada – ¿No hubo momento romántico?

– No es justo – Se cruzó de brazos de Lissa. Yo sonreí ligeramente recordando la razón de eso.

**Mi visión se aclaró, dejándome de vuelta en la pista y fuera de la cabeza de Lissa.**

– Ouh – Lissa me miro avergonzada y decepcionada – Lo siento

**Sin una palabra a Dimitri, salí de allí, corriendo tan rápido como podía hacia el dormitorio Moroi. No importó que mis piernas acabasen de soportar una mini maratón. Corriendo rápidamente y sin esfuerzo, como si fueran nuevas y brillantes.**

**Ligeramente, fui consciente de que Dimitri me alcanzaba y me preguntaba que estaba mal, pero yo no podía responderle. Tenía una sola y única tarea: llegar al dormitorio Moroi.**

– Estaba seguro que la cosa iba mal desde que vi ese extraño color en tus ojos – Dijo Dimitri – La vista perdida y tu respiración agitada. Todo eso no era buena señal, aunque no sabía que se trataba

Asentí en respuesta. Obviamente las cosas estaban mal.

**Su forma gigantesca y cubierta con hiedra se levantaba delante de mí, cuando Lissa nos encontró, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Me detuve de repente con mis pulmones a punto de explotar.**

"**¿Qué hay de malo? ¿Qué pasó?" Exigí, agarrándole las manos, y obligándola a mirarme a los ojos.**

**Pero ella no podía responder. Arrojo sus brazos a mi alrededor, sollozando en mi pecho. Me mantuve allí, alisando su liso y sedoso cabello mientras le decía que todo estaría bien –independientemente de lo que "todo" fuera. Y francamente, no me importaba lo que era en ese momento. Ella estaba allí y estaba segura, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Dimitri estaba cerca de nosotras, alerta y preparado para cualquier amenaza, su cuerpo preparado para el ataque. Me sentí segura con él a nuestro lado.**

– ¡Confesión Hathaway! – Alzó la voz Christian interrumpiendo.

– Eso no era confesión – Dije despreocupada.

– No – Dimitri negó con la cabeza.

– Que nuestros votantes digan – Dijo Christian mirando a los demás.

– Sí – Eddie sonrió.

– Sí – Adrian sonó despreocupado.

– No – Lissa sacudió la cabeza.

– Sí – Abe sonrió con malicia.

– No – Dijeron Sydney y Jill al unisonó.

– No – Siguieron Sonya y Mikhail.

– Por lo visto es _no_ – Sonreí con firmeza. Christian gruñó y siguió con la lectura.

**Una media hora más tarde, estábamos todos en el interior de la habitación de Lissa con otros tres guardianes, la Sra. Kirova, y la inspectora de la recepción. **

**Esta era la primera vez que veía la habitación de Lissa.**

**Natalie había conseguido ser la compañera de Lissa, y los dos lados de la habitación contrastaban. El de Natalie era vivo, la pared llena de fotos y un edredón de flores que no combinaba con un dormitorio. Lissa tenía pocas posesiones, al igual que yo, y no destacaban tanto. Tenía una foto colgada en la pared, sacada el pasado Halloween, cuando nos habíamos disfrazados de hadas, completando el traje con unas alas y maquillaje purpurina.**

– ¿Enserio? – Adrian me miro burlonamente.

– Ella me obligo – Dije riendo mientras apuntaba a Lissa que me sonreía orgullosa.

– Uy estuve todo el santo día intentándolo – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Al final acepto

**Ver esta foto y recordar como lo habíamos hecho provocó que se formase un gran dolor en mi pecho.**

**Con toda la agitación que había nadie notó que, supuestamente, no debería estar allí. En el pasillo, se apiñaron las chicas Moroi, tratando de descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo. Natalie pasó a través de ellas, queriendo saber cual era el motivo de tanta agitación en su cuarto. Cuando lo descubrió, se detuvo abruptamente.**

– Todo falseado – Murmuré molesta. Dimitri me abrazo con fuerza.

**La impresión y la repugnancia aparecieron en la cara de casi todos los que nos fijamos en la cama de Lissa.**

**Había un zorro en su almohada. Su pelo era color rojizo-anaranjado, con un toque de blanco. Se veía tan suave y tierno que podría ser una mascota, un gato tal vez, algo que pondrías en tus brazos y acurrucarías.**

– ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Rose es dulce – Dijo Eddie riendo.

Yo sacudí la cabeza. Lissa se estremeció acercándose más a Christian, quien dejo el libro en otra posición para que pudiera abrazarla y así leer al mismo tiempo.

**Sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que su garganta había sido cortada.**

Todos hicieron una mueca de asco, incluso yo.

**El interior de su garganta era de color rosa y similar a la gelatina. **

– Gracias Rose – Dijo con sarcasmo Eddie – Ahora nunca más podre comerla

– Tú no lo viste – Dije con una mueca.

**La sangre había manchado el edredón, formando una mancha oscura que se propagaba por el tejido. Los ojos del zorro miraban fijamente arriba, a la nada, como una especie de shock, como si el zorro no pudiese creer lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**Las náuseas se me acumulaban en el estómago, pero me obligó a ser mirando. No podía permitirme el lujo de sentirme débil. Algún día tendría que matara un Strigoi. Si no podía hacer frente a un zorro, no sobreviviría a las posteriores matanzas.**

**Lo que había pasado con el zorro era enfermo y perverso, obviamente realizado por alguien perturbado que no tenía palabras para describirlo. Lissa lo miraba fijamente, su cara estaba pálida como la de un cadáver, y caminó unos pasos en su dirección, las manos, involuntariamente, tratando de alcanzarlo.**

**Este repugnante acto la había herido, lo sabía, considerando su amor por lo animales. A ella le gustaban, y a ellos les gustaba ella. Mientras estábamos por nuestra cuenta, a menudo me pedía tener una mascota, pero siempre me negué, recordando que no podías cuidar de una para después dejarla cuando tuviésemos que salir huyendo sin pleno aviso. Además, ellos me odiaban. Entonces se contento con ayudar y curar a aquellos animales abandonas, y trabar amistad con las mascotas de los demás, como el gato Oscar.**

– Era enfermante – Solté sin previo aviso ganándome miradas de todos – Me refiero, a su insistencia

– Hubieras logrado tener una y llevarla con nosotras – Dijo Lissa algo molesta – Hubiera estado genial si lo hubiésemos hecho así, pero no, tú querías ir a la segura

– Así es – Dije tranquila.

**Sin embargo, no pudo curar a este zorro. No tenía como hacerlo, pero en su cara que quiso ayudarlo, como lo hacia con todos. Cogí su mano y la aleje de él, recordando una conversación que habíamos tenido hace unos dos años.**

– Ah que buena memoria, Pequeña Dhampir – Se rió Adrian.

– Era similar – Dije tranquila.

"**¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un grajo?"**

"**Es muy grande. Es un cuervo"**

"**¿Está muerto?"**

"**Sí, definitivamente muerto. No lo toques"**

– Vaya, no puedo decir que sea la conversación más interesante – Dijo Christian mirando a Lissa. Ella suspiro con una mueca en el rostro. Ambas miramos a Sonya que nos negaba con la cabeza para que evitáramos decir algo.

**En aquel momento ella no me había escuchado. Esperaba que ahora lo hiciese.**

"**Todavía estaba vivo cuando llegué". Me susurró Lissa, sacudiéndome el brazo. "Apenas. Oh dios, estaba retorciéndose. Debe haber sufrido tanto".**

**Sentí la bilis llegar a mi garganta. Bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a vomitar ahora. "¿Tú-?"**

"**No… quise… comencé…"**

"**Entonces olvídalo" le dije bruscamente. "Es una estupidez. Una broma estúpida de alguien. Limpiaran todo esto. Incluso, si lo desees, te darán una nueva habitación."**

– Hubiera estado genial – Dijo Lissa con un suspiro preocupada. Amaba tanto a los animales como yo a la comida que el hecho de que les sucediera algo le parecía imperdonable, claro que lo era porque ellos también eran seres vivos, pero lo que sucedió en ese tiempo era enfermizo, incluso hasta para Víctor.

**Se giró hacia mí, sus ojos casi salvajes. "Rose… recuerdas… aquella vez…"**

"**Detente" le dije. "Olvídalo. Esto no es lo mismo"**

– Sí era lo mismo – Dijo Lissa – De una forma… un tanto diferente…

– ¿Estás usando mi lógica? – Pregunte sorprendida. Ella suspiro.

– Son las juntas contigo – Se notaba mortificada. Yo la mire ofendida.

"**¿Y si alguien lo vio? ¿Y si alguien sabe…?"**

**Agarré firmemente su brazo, clavándole las uñas para que me prestase atención.**

– Y me dolió – Dijo Lissa sinceramente. Ella lo recordaba muy buen porque yo no era de hacerle daño físico, ni tomándola de los brazos para arrastrarla le hacía daño. Así que es por eso que ella suele recordar muy bien cuando le hago daño.

**Se estremeció. "No. No es lo mismo. No tiene nada que ver con eso. ¿Me oyes?" Podía sentir las miradas de Natalie y Dimitri que estaban detrás de nosotros. "Todo estará bien. Todo estará bien."**

**No parecía que me creyese, pero Lissa asintió.**

– Sin comentarios – Dijo Lissa.

"**Limpia eso", le dijo Kirova a la inspectora. "Ya averigua si alguien vio algo".**

**Finalmente alguien se dio cuenta de mi presencia y le ordenó a Dimitri que me sacase de allí, sin importarles cuantos implorase para que me dejasen quedarme con Lissa. Me acompañó hasta los dormitorios de los aprendices. No habló hasta que casi llegamos. "¿Sabes alguna cosa? Algo sobre lo que pasó. ¿Fue eso lo que querías decir cuando le dijiste a la Directora Kirova que estaba en peligro?"**

"**No sé nada. Es solo una broma de mal gusto"**

"**¿Tienes alguna idea de quien haría esto? O ¿Por qué?"**

**Pensé en ello. Antes de marcharnos, podría haber sido realizada por varias personas. Es lo que ocurre cuando eres muy popular. Hay gente que te quiere y hay gente que te odia. Pero ¿ahora?**

– Gente que está retorcida – Dijo Adrian sacudiendo la cabeza – Muy retorcida

– Uff – Solté.

**Lissa había dejado de ser popular, en cierta medida. La única persona que real y verdaderamente despreciaba era Mia, pero Mia parecía luchar sus batallas con palabras, no con acciones. Y aunque hubiese decidido hacer algo más agresivo, ¿por qué hacer eso? Ella no parecía ser de ese tipo. Hay millones de otros medios para vengarse de una persona.**

"**No" le dije. "No tengo ni idea."**

"**Rose, si sabes algo, tienes que decírmelo. Estamos en el mismo lado. Los dos queremos protegerla. Esto es serio"**

– Siendo honesta… en es momento tu idea de protegerla era completamente diferente a la mía – Dije despreocupada. Dimitri no dijo nada, pero me rodeó con sus brazos y me empujo en el sofá para que terminara acostada son él sobre mí.

Me sonrió divertido y me besó.

– ¡Aquí no! – Se quejo Christian. Mire a Sparky y le saque la lengua. Dimitri se recostó a mi lado rodeándome por la cintura.

**Me volví, tirando mi ira por el zorro encima de él. "Sí, esto es serio. Es muy serio. ¡Y tú me estás haciendo correr todos los días cuando lo que debería hacer es aprender a luchar y a defenderla! Si quieres ayudar, enséñame algo. Enséñame a luchar. Ya sé como escapar"**

**No me di cuenta hasta ese momento lo mucho que quería aprender, como quería demostrarle a Lissa y a todos los demás de lo que era capaz. El incidente con el zorro me había dejado impotente, y no me había gustado. Quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa.**

– Por supuesto que sí – Dijeron todos mientras yo los miraba confundida.

– Sabemos lo importante que es para ti no sentir impotencia – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

**Dimitri observó mi arrebato con calma, sin cambiar su expresión. Cuando terminé, simplemente me hizo una seña de seguir adelante como si no hubiese dicho nada. "Vamos. Vas a llegar tarde a la práctica."**

Mire a Christian y el sonrió dándome a entender que había terminado. Entonces solté un suspiro pesado mirando el techo sin moverme de la posición. Recordar todas esas cosas, esos momentos, esos sucesos, no era algo que yo pensaba hacer, pero ahora sí lo estaba haciendo y no sabía por qué.

Estos libros eran misteriosos.

– ¡Comamos pizza! – Dije sonriendo. Dimitri me miro divertido. Entonces él y los chicos fueron a la cocina para preparar pizza. Tome el libro y sonreí.

– Yo leeré ahora –

Continuara…

* * *

Bien ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy porque... bueno, honestamente me ha parecido algo corto, pero será, supongo. Y bueno, ya que no hay comentarios supongo que realmente es todo (buu)

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)__  
_


	8. Leyendo el capítulo 8

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 8:

.: Rose :.

Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas mirando el libro Vampire Academy, estaba abierto en el capítulo 8, que es el que seguía ahora. Colgando de mi oído izquierdo estaba un audífono blanco y en mi mano izquierda mantenía una galleta mordida. Los chicos aún estaban en la cocina terminando de hacer la pizza. Las chicas hablaban sobre no sé que y yo estaba de lo más tranquila no prestando atención.

– Oye – Lissa se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa – No deberías leerlo antes que nosotros

– No lo leo – Dije tranquila – Estoy mirándolo – Sonreí abriendo en la última hoja. Intente no mirar la escritura, pero en la última hoja, blanca, note que era como una especie de sobre – Liss, ¿me traerías un cuchillo por favor?

Ella me miro intrigada y luego se puso en pie para ir a por el cuchillo. Cuando volvió lo use para abrir por los lados lo que parecía ser un sobre. Entonces vi una tarjeta.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Lissa sorprendida.

– Es… no lo sé – Dije mirando a Lissa. Ella la tomo y la miro.

– Oh – Dijo – Es… quizás no te guste

Tome la tarjeta y leí las palabras en cursiva: _Libro escrito por espíritu._

– Que extraño – Dije extrañada.

– Rose, estos libros tienen espíritu – Dijo Lissa pensativa – ¿Qué tal si el espíritu hizo que todo lo que pasaste se metiera en un libro?

– Suena algo… sorprendente – Dije.

– ¡Hemos terminado! – Dijo Christian cargando unas bandejas – Hay mucha comida y Rose, tu salsa está lista para tus confesiones

Me estremecí de mala gana. Suspire pesadamente y luego abrí el capítulo ocho y mire a todos. Dimitri se sentó junto a Lissa y a mí con un plato que contenía tres trozos, ellos tomaron un trozo y yo lo deje allí para comerlo luego.

– Bien, camarada, ¿listo para conocer mis más oscuros pensamientos? – Lo mire riendo.

– De hecho estoy preparado para cualquier pensamiento tuyo – Dijo sonriendo. Me besó en los labios y luego me acerco su trozo de pizza, le di una suave mordida y luego mire el libro.

– Capítulo 8 – Dije apenas con la pizza en la boca. Espere a tragar y luego a empecé.

**Ardiendo de rabia, luche mejor y más durante en aquel día de lo que jamás había luchado en las otras clases con los aprendices. Así que finalmente gané mi primera lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, aniquilando a Shane Reyes. Siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, y se lo tomó a bien, aplaudiendo mi rendimiento, al igual que lo hicieron algunos otros.**

– uhm – Me detuve.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Lissa.

– Se siente extraño leerlo – Dije mirando el libro – Yo recuerdo eso, lo que sentí, pero… escucharlo y leerlo son dos cosas muy diferentes

– ¿Quieres que lea yo? – Me toco el hombro.

– No. Puedo hacerlo yo – Sonreí.

"**La revancha está comenzando", Observó Mason después de clases.**

Entonces me detuve perdida en mis pensamientos. Ahora sí, mencionar a Mason como si hubiera estado allí, es decir, yo en ese recuerdo, de carne y hueso, era tan extraño. Por supuesto al escuchar yo había recordado todo, como si estuviera allí, pero leyendo las cosas son un poco más complicadas.

Me gustaría tanto ver a Mason.

Como nadie dijo nada. Respire hondo y volví a leer.

"**Es lo que parece."**

**Gentilmente tocó mi brazo. "¿Cómo está Lissa?"**

**No me sorprendió que lo supiese. Los chismes se propagaban tan rápido por aquí, que algunas veces parecía que todos tuviésemos una conexión mental.**

"**Bien. Se está recuperando." No le comenté como lo sabía. Nuestra conexión es un secreto para los estudiantes. "Mase, que sabes sobre Mia. ¿Crees que puede haberle hecho eso?"**

– Siempre culpando a los demás – Lissa me dio un suave codazo.

Yo sonreí ligeramente asintiendo con la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué pensaste que era Mia? – Pregunto Jill intrigada – Aún si ella las odiara, ¿no te parece algo… precipitado?

Eddie soltó una carcajada.

– Ella siempre se precipita con todo – Dijo.

– Bien, no tengo problema con llevarme los libros y leerlos por mi cuenta – Amenacé. Él me sonrió y mordió su trozo de pizza.

"**Whoa, hey, no soy un experto en ella. Pero ¿honestamente? No. Mia no haría ni disecciones en biología. No me la puedo imaginar pegándole a un zorro, menos todavía, matándolo"**

"**¿Ninguno de sus amigos lo haría por ella?"**

**Negó con la cabeza. "No realmente. No son exactamente del tipo que manchan sus manos, tampoco. Pero, ¿quién puede saberlo?"**

– Tiene razón – Mi madre hablo – Precipitarse así, aun con rivalidad de por medio, es demasiado

– Bueno, en ese momento parecía bien – Me encogí de hombros.

**Lissa continuaba abatida cuando la encontré más tarde en el almuerzo, su estado de ánimo empeoró mientras Natalie y su grupo no podían dejar de hablar del zorro. Aparentemente Natalie se sobrepuso a su repugnancia lo suficiente como para disfrutar de la atención que el espectáculo trajo sobre ella. **

**Tal vez no era tan feliz con su condición de impopular como siempre había creído.**

– Yo creo que ni lo uno ni lo otro – Dijo Lissa interrumpiéndome. No dije nada, al contrario, volví a leer.

"**Y estaba ahí", explico, agitando sus manos para enfatizar. "Justo en el centro de la cama. Había sangre por todas partes."**

**Lissa se veía tan verde como el jersey que llevaba puesto, y la saqué de allí incluso antes de que terminase mi propia comida y de inmediato inicia una serie de obscenidades sobre el don de gentes de Natalie.**

– Que sacrificio – Dijo Lissa colocando una mano en mi hombro y la otra en su pecho con una expresión divertida-conmovida – Siempre haciendo sacrificios tan grandes por mí

Me reí un poco y luego mire a Dimitri que se reía también. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su regazo y mis piernas sobre el regazo de Lissa, así levante el libro para leer mirando al techo.

"**Es buena gente" dijo Lissa automáticamente. "El otro día me contabas lo bien que te caía bien."**

"**Me cae bien, solo que es incompetente para ciertas cosas."**

**Nos detuvimos en el exterior de nuestra clase de comportamiento animal, y me di cuenta de que la gente nos lanzaba miradas curiosidad y cuchicheaban en cuanto pasábamos a su lado. Suspire.**

– Era molesto – Dijo Lissa mirándome irritada – Quisiera que nunca hubiera sucedido nada relacionado con Víctor

– Ni yo – Murmure aunque no era del todo cierto.

"**¿Cómo lo llevas?"**

**Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "¿No puedes sentirlo?"**

– Rayos, me diste la hermosa esperanza – Dijo Lissa con una mueca mordiendo el trozo de pizza.

– Hey, es mío – Dije. Ella me saco la lengua. Gruñí mirando a Dimitri que se rió.

– Yo iré por más – Jill yendo a la cocina.

Tuve que esperar a que llegara para seguir leyendo. Lo cierto es que hubiera estado mejor si traía mucha ya que apenas si la había probado una vez. Dimitri me acarició el cabello mientras Lissa hablaba con Christian, estaban separados así que para ella era imposible besarlo, como quería hacerlo; sin embargo no le importaba tener que sentarse conmigo un rato… si yo estuviera sentada normal, claro.

– Aquí tienes, Rose – Dijo Jill dejando un plato con dos rebanadas. Sonreí de oreja a oreja y tome un trozo. Di una mordida y espere.

"**Sí, pero quiero oírlo de ti"**

"**No lo sé. Pero estaré bien. Solo quiero que dejen de mirarme como si fuese un monstruo."**

– No eres un monstruo – Advirtió rápidamente Christian con un tono serio – Y si alguien se atreve a decirlo se las verá conmigo

– Será una paliza doble – Adrian me señaló – Es su guardiana y su mejor amiga. Ambos sabemos quien estará dando el primer puñetazo entonces

– Sí es verdad – Lissa me sonrió – Los tengo a ambos siempre para protegerme

**Mi ira estalló de nuevo. Lo del zorro era malo. Pero los cuchicheos de la gente lo hacían todavía peor, pero por lo menos, sobre eso podía hacer algo al respecto. "¿Quién te está molestando?"**

– A eso se le llama oscuridad – Dijo Adrian apuntándome – La ira crece y crece

– Me pregunto… ¿cuánto tiempo absorbí tu oscuridad? – Dije intrigada – Ciertamente no sabía que lo estaba haciendo hasta que comencé a sentirla sobre mí

– No lo sé, mientras no lo hagas ahora, pero sé que eso es imposible, ¿verdad? – Me miro preocupada. Yo asentí.

"**Rose, no puedes pegarle a todo el mundo con el que tengamos problemas"**

– Sí. Sí puedo – Dije mirando a Lissa.

– Es verdad – Se rió Dimitri – A cualquiera le puede pegar

– O romper un brazo o una nariz o cualquier parte del cuerpo frágil y no frágil – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– O lanzar un libro a un profesor – Rió Sydney.

– Quizás aún más… – Abe me sonrió.

– Al menos sabes algo – Sydney me sonrió maliciosamente.

– ¿Qué? –

– Si quieres meterte en una pelea ya sabes donde ir, claro, solo si no te importa demostrar que eres digna de casarte con cierto chico – Hizo referencia al asunto de Joshua.

– Uy – Hice una mueca – ¿Sabes Sydney? No sé que me ofendió más, el golpe en mi cara… ¡O que ninguno de ustedes dos me haya ayudado!

– Yo lo intente – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo ligeramente despreocupado y divertido – Pero no me dejaron. Dijeron que la tradición que la persona más cercana peleara con el prometido para demostrar que es digno de casarse con él o ella

Rodé los ojos.

– Rosie, ¿hay algo que no me has contado? – Pregunto Lissa un poco molesta. Sabía que no estaba molesta del todo, pero si algo ofendida e indignada de que hubiera algo que yo no le haya contado, y honestamente han sido muchas cosas.

– Considerando que estamos leyendo un libro sobre mi vida… es probable – Dije despreocupada – Y no me llames Rosie

– Me gusta – Se encogió de hombros.

Ese apodo no lo había escuchado desde hace tanto tiempo. Eddie y Mason solían llamarme así durante un tiempo, pero al crecer se quedo en el olvido y a mí no me molesto en absoluto porque no me gustaba ya que me hacía parecer débil e indefensa, lo cual no lo soy. A Lissa le había gustado y de hecho me sorprendió que aún lo recordara.

Al encontrarme con la mirada de Eddie supe que también lo había recordad, tenía una sonrisa bastante melancólica y Jill le frotaba un brazo con dulzura, aunque dudo que ella sepa la razón de su mirada; sin embargo lo hace porque lo ama y está preocupada.

"**¿Mia?" Supuse.**

"**Y los demás" dijo evasivamente. "Mira, no importa. Lo que quiero saber es como pudo ser… es decir, no puedo dejar de pensar sobre aquella vez-"**

"**No" la advertí.**

– ¿Qué sucedió en ese "aquella vez"? – Pregunto Adrian intrigado.

– Un cuervo feo se burlo de mí – Dije recordando haber visto al cuervo que Lissa había sanado y que además se había ido graznándome, que fue muy similar a una burla.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Lissa me miro confundida.

– Ah cosas que no te contado – Dije despreocupada – Ahora vamos a leer los _problemas en el paraíso_

Lissa se rió divertida al ver que había imitado a Mia. Aunque todos nos miraban confundidos.

– Tienen que dejar de hablar solo para ustedes dos – Dijo Abe molesto.

– Es verdad – Secundo mi madre, cosa que me sorprendió – Para nosotros es confuso

Sonreí.

"**¿Por qué sigues fingiendo que no ha ocurrido? Tú de todos los demás. Te ríes de Natalie porque no para de hablar, pero no es como si tuvieses un buen control de ti misma. Por lo general, hablas de cualquier cosa"**

"**Pero no se trata de eso. Tenemos que olvidarlo. Fue hace mucho. Ni tan siquiera sabemos realmente lo que pasó"**

– Ahora lo sabemos – Dije sonriendo. Lissa choco los cinco conmigo y luego chasqueo los dedos al mismo tiempo que yo. Los demás seguían mirándonos confundidos y Abe seguía con su expresión "aclara lo que dicen".

**Me encaró con sus grandes ojos verdes, calculando el siguiente argumento.**

– Era para golpearte en la cara si era necesario – Masculló ella.

– Pero no lo harías porque eres un angelito – Dije con un tono demasiado inocente que salió a modo de burla. Ella rodó los ojos.

"**Hola, Rose"**

– Te salvaron – Se quejó.

**Nuestra conversación se detuvo cuando Jesse vino hacia nosotras. Le di mi mejor sonrisa.**

– ¿Sonrisa devora hombres? – Pregunto Adrian y yo le señale con la mano, moviéndola por mi cuello, que se quedará callado. Dimitri se tensó y yo maldije a Adrian mentalmente.

Lo mire y él me sonrió algo forzado. Era obvio que el problema con Jesse aún lo tenía más que molesto.

"**Hola"**

**Saludo amablemente a Lissa. "Así que, oye, que tal si esta noche hacemos un pequeño grupo de estudios en tu dormitorio. ¿Crees que… tal vez..."**

– Sí, estudiar – Christian rodó los ojos con sarcasmo.

**Olvidándome momentáneamente de Lissa, enfoque mi atención completamente en Jesse.**

– No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de ella – Dijo Sydney sorprendida.

– No era la primera vez cuando ese chico estaba enfrente – Dijo Lissa con un toque de celos y ofensa por lo sucedido – Una vez me empujo

– Fue un accidente – Me disculpe.

– Rose, no veo como fue un accidente si estábamos en la cafetería y cuando lo viste venir me empujaste lejos para poder hablar con él. Y no fue un empujón leve de "necesito privacidad" fue un "lárgate, no me interesas ahora".

Me reí – Superalo – Todos se rieron, incluso Dimitri, lo que es bueno.

**De repente, tenía que hacer algo salvaje y muy malo. Hoy habían sucedido demasiadas cosas. "Seguro."**

– Espero por tu bien que eso de "salvaje y muy malo" no haya sido perder tu virginidad – Dijo Abe con un tono serio y molesto. Yo me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

– Solo pro curiosidad, si lo hubiera hecho antes de los dieciocho… ¿qué tan malo sería? –

– Lo mataré – Dijo serio.

Dimitri se tensó. Yo hice una mueca y antes de responder a las preguntas burlonas y sarcásticas de Christian volví al libro rápidamente para esquivar cualquier cosa.

**Me dijo cuando estaría allí, y le dije que me reuniría con él en una de las zonas comunes, con "más información".**

**Lissa me miró fijamente cuando él se marcho. "Estás bajo el arresto domiciliario. No te dejarán quedar y hablar con él"**

– Muy cierto – Dijo Christian asintiendo – Pero eso no detiene a nuestra Rose, ¿o sí?

– No – Sonreí con orgullo – Nada lo hace

"**No quiero 'hablar' con él. Nos escabulliremos"**

**Gruñó. "A veces no te entiendo"**

– Eso es porque tú eres la cuidadosa y ella la imprudente – Dijo Abe sonriendo tranquilo.

Yo sonreí y mire el libro, abriendo mis ojos como platos – Oh santa mierda

– ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto mi madre alarmada.

Gemí.

Dimitri miro el libro y luego se rió divertido.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Jill nos miro preocupada.

– «Eso es porque tú eres la cuidadosa, y yo la imprudente» – Leyó Dimitri mientras yo volvía a gemir escondiendo mi rostro. Sabía que Abe estaba sonriendo con orgullo, no tenía necesidad de mirarlo para saberlo.

Oh. Bendito libro.

– Se parecen bastante ustedes dos – Se rió mi madre divertida. La mire con una mueca en el rostro y luego mire a Abe que sonreí con orgullo tomando su mano. Sentí náuseas.

**Una vez que Comportamiento Animal comenzó, analicé las posibilidades de que Mia fuese la responsable. La arrogante mirada que tenía en su cara de ángel-psicótico, ciertamente hacia ver que amaba la sensación provocada por el zorro sangriento. Pero eso no significaba que fuese culpable, y después de observarla durante las últimas dos semanas, sabía que disfrutaría de cualquier cosa que nos perjudicase a Lissa y a mí. Ella no tenía que ser la persona que lo había hecho.**

– Hmm… muy buen veredicto – Dijo Abe asintiendo con aprobación – A veces tienes que ver no todas las personas son malas

– Lo dice el mafioso – Dije, y Sydney se rió.

"**Los lobos, al igual que muchas otras especies, se dividen en grupos de machos y hembras alfa a los cuales los demás deben reportar. Los alfas son casi siempre los más fuertes físicamente, aunque muchas veces, los enfrentamientos acaban siendo solo una cuestión de voluntad y personalidad. Cuando un alfa es desafiado y sustituido, ese lobo será expulsado del grupo y posiblemente atacado."**

– Suena tan interesante – Dijo Christian rodando los ojos – Casi tanto como cuando lo escuchamos en clases

Lissa le sonrió divertida.

**Dejé de soñar despierta y me centré en la Sra. Meissner.**

– Eso ya no es sorprendente – Se rió Jill – Siempre soñando despierta

– No sé porque todos actúan como si fuese algo malo – Dije frunciendo el ceño. Tome un trozo de pizza – Uh que bueno que he no tenido una confesión

– Espérate nomas Rose – Christian me miro fijamente con una sonrisa maliciosa – Sé que tendrás alguna en cualquier momento

Me reí suavemente.

"**La mayoría de los enfrentamientos tienen a ocurrir durante la época de apareamiento" continuó. Naturalmente, esto provoco algunas risas entre los alumnos. "En la mayoría de los grupos, los alfas son los únicos que se aparean. Si el lobo macho alfa es un anciano, un competidor más joven puede pensar que tiene una oportunidad contra él. Los jóvenes generalmente no se dan cuenta de lo seriamente amenazados que están por el más experimentado."**

– ¿Por qué estabas escuchando de todos modos? – Pregunto Adrian – Es aburrido

– Es verdad, ni yo preste atención – Dijo Lissa – Me estaba aburriendo demasiado

Me encogí de hombros.

**Dejando de lado el negocio de los viejos y jóvenes-lobo, pensé que el resto era bastante pertinente. Ciertamente, en la estructura social de la Academia, decidí amargamente, parece haber un montón de alfas y competiciones.**

**Mia levantó su mano. "¿Qué hay de los zorros? ¿También hay alfas?"**

– Oh aquí se arma la grande – Dijo Eddie emocionado – Rose tiene que haber echado humo

– Salió humo… literalmente – dijo Lissa sonriéndole a Christian. Él le regalo una sonrisa típica mostrando los dientes solo para notarse orgulloso y superior a cualquiera por lo que hizo.

**Toda la clase retuvo el aliento y después sugirieron algunas risillas nerviosas. Nadie parecía creer que Mia hubiese tocado ese tema.**

– Eso fue cruel – Dijo Sydney.

– Lo sé – Dije suspirando.

**La Sra. Meissner se puso rojo, con lo que sospeche que era rabia. "Hoy estamos hablando de los lobos, Srta. Rinaldi."**

**A Mia no parecía importarle la bronca, y cuando la clase se dividió en parejas para hacer un trabajo, pasó la mayor parte del tiempo mirándonos y riendo. Por la conexión, pude sentir a Lissa cada vez más molesta, mientras que las imágenes del zorro todavía pasaban por su mente.**

Ella se estremeció un poco y yo me detuve. Le sonreí ligeramente para ver que estuviera bien. No le gustaba recordar todo lo que le sucedió a esos pobres animales por culpa de Natalie. Honestamente a mí tampoco así que el tema no era tocado, al menos no a menudo por nosotras, incluso Christian guardo silencio.

Como nadie dijo nada, pero habían mantenido un silencio para darle espacio a Lissa volví a romperlo con la lectura.

"**No te preocupes" le dije. "Tengo una forma-"**

"**Hey, Lissa" nos interrumpió alguien.**

**Miramos a Ralf Sarcozy cuando se detuvo enfrente de nuestras mesas. Tenía esa estúpida sonrisa de siempre, y tuve la sensación de que se nos había acercado debido a una apuesta con sus amigos.**

– ¿Por qué la sensación? – Pregunto Eddie intrigado.

– Una corazonada – Dije.

"**Entonces, admítelo", dijo. "Tú mataste al zorro. Estas intentando convencer a Kirova de que estás loca, para así poder volver a salir de nuevo"**

– Como si necesitamos haber hecho eso – Bufé – Nos saque una vez y podía hacerlo de nuevo

– No lo dudo – Sonrió Lissa. Allí estaba de nuevo, esa confianza increíble que ella tenía en mí. Siempre confiando en mí hasta en el peor momento, siempre.

"**Que te jodan", le dije en voz baja.**

"**¿Te estás ofreciendo?"**

Dimitri gruñó frunciendo el ceño. Yo sonreí ligeramente mientras él optaba por poner su máscara de guardián. Yo sabía que si la usaba era solo para que los demás no notaran su malestar, disgusto y celos.

"**Por lo que he escuchado, no tienes con que" Le contesté.**

"**Wow" se burló. "Has cambiado. Por lo que recuerdo, no eras tan exigente a la hora de elegir con quien estar desnuda."**

Se tensó un poco. Me incline hacia arriba sonriéndole ligeramente.

– Eso ya paso – Murmure cerca de su rostro olvidándome de la lectura – ¿Sí?

– Sigue siendo molesto – Dijo – ¿exigente?

Rodé los ojos y lo besé en labios colocando una mano suavemente en su mejilla, él me rodeó con sus brazos.

– ¿Ya terminaron? Porque si quieren ir a una habitación tendrán que esperar a que la señorita aquella termine de leer el libro – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Uhm demonios que sí – Me susurro Dimitri al oído apoyando su frente en mi sien. Sonreí divertía y luego me senté en su regazo sin alejar los pies del regazo de Lissa que me miraba con una ceja levantada y divertida.

"**Y por lo que yo recuerdo, las únicas que tú viste desnudas estaban en internet"**

– ¿A qué te refieres con "recuerdo"? – Pregunto Jill aterrada. Sonreí maliciosa.

– Las paredes hablan – Dije tranquila – Y bueno, tengo mis contactos

Ella suspiro aliviada.

**Levantó la cabeza con aires de superioridad, con un gesto excesivamente dramático. "Oye, acabo de darme cuenta: fuiste tú, ¿verdad?" Miró a Lissa, dándome la espalda. "Ella mató al zorro por ti, ¿no? Algún tipo de extraño vudú lesbi-ahhh!"**

– ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunto Abe intrigado.

**Ralf explotó en llamas.**

Hubo un silencio. Las miradas desconcertadas de todos eran de esperarse por no saber que había sucedido. Lissa le regalo una sonrisa a Christian que se la devolvió. Aunque en su momento había sido enfermizo y estúpido, ahora parecía ser lo mejor de todo. Al menos para ella.

**Me levanté y alejé a Lissa de él –y no es algo fácil de hacer, ya que estábamos sentadas. Acabamos en el suelo meintras que los gritos de –de Ralf en particular- llenaron nuestras aulas y la Sra. Meissner salió corriendo para coger un extintor.**

**Luego, de la nada, las llamas desaparecieron. Ralf todavía estaba gritando y retorciéndose, pero no tenía marcas de quemaduras. La única prueba de lo que había ocurrido era el olor de humo en el aire.**

– Oh que terrible – Dijo Christian con falso sarcasmo y una sonrisa divertido.

– ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo tan terrible? – Pregunto Jill preocupada.

– Sí, terrible – Rodé los ojos con sarcasmo.

**Durante varios segundos, toda la clase se congeló. Po lo tanto, todos poco a poco juntaron las piezas del rompecabezas. Las especialidades de los Moroi eran conocidas por todos, y después de mirar a toda la clase, identifiqué tres usuarios de fuego: Ralf. Su amigo Jacob, y –Christian Ozera.**

– Christian – Dijeron todos. Él sonrió con orgullo.

**Dado que ni Jacob ni Ralf quemarían a Ralf, eso dejo ver claramente quien era el culpable. El hecho de que Christian estaba riendo histéricamente solo lo recalco más.**

**La Sra. Meissner cambio de rojo a morado. "¡Señor Ozera!" Grito. "¿Cómo te atreves –tienes alguna idea- al despacho de Directora Kirova ahora mismo!"**

**Christian, totalmente inquebrantable, se levantó y arrojó su mochila sobre un hombro.**

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Pregunto inocentemente Jill.

– Porque él estaba demente – Dije riendo.

Lissa me dio un golpe que me sorprendió, porque honestamente si me dolió un poquito, la miré y ella sonrió con orgullo. Luego me reí un poco.

**La sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro. "Claro, Sra. Meissner."**

**Se desvió de su camino para pasar al lado de retiró rápidamente cuando el pasaba. El resto de la clase lo miraba con la boca abierta. **

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Estás loco? – Pregunte confundida. Recordaba un poco sobre la conversación que tuvo con Lissa sobre eso, creo.

Christian se encogió de hombros.

**Después de eso, la Sra. Meissner intentó que la clase volviese a la normalidad, pero fue una causa perdida. Nadie podía dejar de hablar sobre lo que había sucedido.**

– Se lo tenía bien merecido – Dijo Christian tranquilo y despreocupado.

– Es cierto, ese chico se estaba pasando de la raya – Apoyó Eddie asintiendo.

Recosté mi cabeza en el pecho de Dimitri y mire el libro.

**Era chocante a diferentes niveles.**

– ¿Ah, sí? – Christian me sonrió – ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

– No – Me encogí de hombros – Podría derribarte antes de que intentes quemarme

Antes de poder seguir con la conversación Lissa nos detuvo regañándonos. Seguí leyendo.

**En primer lugar, nadie había visto nunca ese tipo de hechizo: una especie de fuego que en realidad no quemaba nada. En segundo lugar, Christian lo había usado ofensivamente. Había atacado a otra persona. Los Moroi nunca hacían eso.**

– Rebelde – Se rió Adrian mirando a Christian que sonreía.

**Creían que la magia estaba destinada a la protección de la tierra, para ayudar a las personas a tener una vida mejor. Nunca, jamás la había sido utilizada como un arma. Los instructores de magia nunca enseñaban ese tipo de hechizos, creo que ni tan siquiera la conocían.**

– Creo que era una estupidez – Dijo Christian frunciendo el ceño – Tú también lo sabes. Si no nosotros no luchamos ustedes se llevan la peor parte porque a diario mueren muchos Dhampirs en pelea, protegiendo a los Moroi que no hacen nada

– Es verdad, pero… – Me mordí el labio inferior.

– No pienses que vas a entrar en un campo de batalla solo por haber ayudado en un par de ocasiones – Advirtió Dimitri con un tono suave, pero firme a la vez – No mientras yo sea quien tiene que protegerte

Christian quería responderle a Dimitri, se notaba demasiado, pero no lo hizo. Se guardo sus comentarios, cosa que me extraño un poco, entonces mire a Dimitri que tenía una mirada de guardián serio. Suspire y volví al libro.

**Por último, lo más loco de todo, Christian lo había hecho. Christian, que nunca se hacía notar y quien a nadie le importaba. Bueno, ahora él se había hecho notar.**

**Parecía que había alguien que conocía conjuros ofensivos, sin embargo, y por más que me hubiese gustado la mirada de terror en el rostro de Ralf pensé que Christian era verdaderamente un psicópata.**

– No dijiste cuando hablamos, cuando te entre los manuscritos sobre Vladimir – Me sonrió malicioso – Espero que esa parte este porque, Rose, vas a morir con la salas

Gemí. ¿Cómo me metí en este tonto juego sin que ellos estuvieran también? ¿Es como una venganza? ¿Es como una mala broma? ¿Es diversión? A mí no me parece ninguna de las tres, pero yo me vengaré de esto.

Dimitri parecía leerme los pensamientos, porque se había reído suavemente y me besó en la mejilla susurrando algo a mi oído. No estoy segura de que era lo que había dicho, pero digamos que en esta ocasión solo atrajo un escalofrío a mi espina dorsal.

"**Liss" la llamé en cuanto salimos de clase, "dime, por favor, que no vas a reunirte con él"**

**La culpa se extendió a través de nuestra conexión mental, me dijo más que cualquier explicación.**

"**¡Liss!" La agarré del brazo.**

– Tú realmente te preocupas demasiado por todo – Dijo ella suspirando.

– Vamos, quien sabe como hubieran terminado las cosas si él realmente estuviera psicótico – No pude evitar apuntar a Christian.

– Pero no lo estoy – Se defendió.

– ¿O será, Pequeña Dhampir, qué estabas celosa de Christian porque pasaba tiempo con Lissa y tú no podías? – Pregunto Adrian riendo.

Yo guarde silencio. Como no dije nada eso llamó la atención de Lissa y pude sentir que para ella la respuesta era algo que necesitaba oír. Nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que yo en alguna ocasión hubiera estado celosa de alguien que pasara demasiado tiempo con ella, y lo cierto es que en algunas ocasione slo sentí así, pero nadie lo sabía.

– ¿Rose? – Lissa espero una respuesta.

– Ah – Suspire – Estos serán unos largos seis libros

Antes de que pudiera volverá preguntar volvía a leer.

"**No es para tanto" dijo preocupada. "Él está realmente bien-"**

"**¿Está bien? ¿Está bien?" La gente en el pasillo nos miraba. Me di cuenta de que estaba prácticamente gritando. "Él está fuera de sí. Prendió fuego a Ralf. Pensé que habíamos decidido que no lo volverías a ver".**

"**Tú lo decidiste, Rose. No yo" Había un tono en su voz que no había oído desde hace mucho tiempo.**

– Hm dos chicas peleándose por mí. Suena interesante la conversación – Dijo Christian sonriendo pensativo. Lissa le sonrió divertida queriendo ir a besarlo, pero nuevamente se contuvo.

Suspire. Supongo que las cosas estaban bien con ellos dos, es decir, son una pareja que realmente se amaba y yo admití que eran lindos juntos. Oh, espero que eso no salga. Mi boca no quiere volver a comer esa salsa.

"**¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Estás… ¿sabes…?"**

"**¡No!" Insistió. "Ya te lo dije. Dios." Me lanzó una mirada de disgusto. "No todo el mundo piensa –y actúa como tú".**

– ¿Cómo sería eso? – Pregunto Sydney con una mueca preocupada – ¿Se lo imaginan?

– Habrían miles de Rose causando problemas por todo – Dijo mi madre riendo – Haciendo planes que estarían fuera de lugar, serían arriesgados…

– Ya entendí – Rodé mis ojos – Y para que lo sepas todos mis planes funcionan

– Menos el de la silla y la tuerca – Dijo Eddie riendo – Para no tener que ir al dentista

Levante la mirada al techo pensando. Uhm… hace tiempo que no había oído sobre eso. Mire a Eddie.

– ¿El profesor se quebró la espalda, no? – Pregunte.

Asintió riendo.

– No entiendo como es que no te castigaron – Dijo Lissa

– Aparentemente Kirova pensó que mi castigo era ir si o si al dentista – Suspire – Hice miles de travesuras ese día para conseguir un castigo y no tener que ir

– Después tenía que hacer señas porque no podía hablar gracias a la anestesia – Se rió Eddie provocando risas en los demás.

**Me encogí ante esas palabras. En este momento nos dimos cuenta de que Mia estaba pasando por allí.**

– Pelea – Dijo Adrian con un brillo en sus ojos – Será interesante

**No había escuchado nuestra conversación, pero había entendido el tono. Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro. "¿Problemas en el paraíso?"**

"**Ve a por tu chupete y cierra tu maldita boca", le dije, sin esperar a escuchar la respuesta. Se quedo boca abierta y, a continuación, frunció el ceño.**

Nos reímos un poco sobre eso. Honestamente en ese año todo lo relacionado con Mia me estaba molestando tanto que no me importaba lanzarle un par de insultos por cualquier cosa. De hecho para mí estaba bien. Y casi la mayoría de ellos causaba risa, como ahora.

**Lissa y yo caminábamos en silencio, y de repente Lissa comenzó a tener un ataque de Risa. De esa forma nuestra pelea se disipo.**

– Yo aún no podía olvidar la cara de Mia después de que le dijiste eso – Se rió ahora, nuevamente, Lissa – Fue la primera vez que le decías algo y se iba sin pelear

Yo sonreí, antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar leí de nuevo.

"**Rose…" Su tono era mucho más suave ahora.**

"**Lissa, él es peligroso. No me gusta. Por favor, ten cuidado".**

– ¿Miedo, _Rosie_?– Tome un almohadón y se lo lancé en el rostro con tanta fuerza que el impacto hizo que cayera de espaldas contra el respaldo del sofá golpeándose. Suerte para él que el cojín suavizó el golpe.

– ¡Rose! – Lissa me miro molesta – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

– El apodo – Dije despreocupada – Y nadie me dice a mí que tengo miedo. En especial él

Christian me miro sorprendido, pero luego comenzó a reír de forma histérica que no pude entender, más bien el por qué. Todos nos miramos confundidos y poco a poco las risas se unieron a la suya, pero no por entender la razón, más bien porque su risa era contagiosa.

Levante una ceja mirando a Dimitri confundida. Solo estaba sonriendo, no parecía encontrar la gracia en la risa de Christian, pero sonreía. En cuanto supo que yo lo estaba mirando me besó en la mejilla.

– Es un lindo apodo –

– Me gusta mi nombre en ruso – Dije sonriendo tranquila. Él me sonrió.

– Roza – Me susurró al oído – Roza…

Cerré mis ojos con una sonrisa y para cuando los abrí mire el libro. Las risas habían cesado.

**Agarró mi brazo. "Lo tendré. Soy cuidadosa, ¿recuerda? Tú eres la imprudente"**

**Esperaba que eso fuese verdad.**

– Sí, pero también esperábamos que no – Dijo Abe tranquila – Aunque… por lo visto sí era así

– No – Dije rodando los ojos – Aún así se juntaron

– Sí. Y no gracias a ti – Dijeron Christian y Lissa mirándome molestos. Yo silbé y rodé los ojos.

**Pero más tarde, después de la escuela, tuve mis dudas. Estaba en mi habitación haciendo las tareas cuando sentí un hilo de los sentimientos furtivos de Lissa. Perdiendo la concentración de mi trabajo, miré al vacío, intentando entender detalladamente lo que estaba sucediendo con ella.**

– En otras palabras me ibas a espiar – Dijo ella.

– ¿Realmente estabas haciendo una tarea? – Pregunto mi madre algo confundida.

– Sí y sí – Apunte a Lissa y a mi madre – Hey, yo si hacía mis tareas

– Sin esfuerzo – Dijo Eddie riendo suavemente. Rodé los ojos.

**Si había un momento perfecto para entrar en su mente, era ahora, pero no sabía como.**

Respiro hondo – Gracias a Dios – Sonrió aliviada. Me mordí el labio inferior.

**Concentrandome, trate de pensar en lo que normalmente hacía que nuestra conexión se estableciese. Generalmente ella experimentaba alguna emoción fuerte, una emoción tan poderosa que invadía mi mente. Tuve que trabajar duro para luchar contra eso, siempre intentaba mantener una pared mental levantada.**

– Es mejor que tengas todas las paredes arribas – Dijo Sonya sonriendo – De esa forma evitaras que algo malo te suceda

Torcí los labios.

– Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes – Dije recordando el tema de los fantasmas, y claro porque ella se refería a eso – Aún no entiendo porque no sucedió nada cuando estábamos en Chicago o Portland

– ¿Te refieres a los fantasmas? – Pregunto Lissa y yo asentí – Es verdad, a mí también me dio curiosidad

– Claro, después de no creerme – Dije.

– Quizás – Mire a Dimitri que parecía tener algo de dudas al hablar – La muerte de Mason fue la que hizo que tus emociones se descontrolaran

Guarde silencio. Eso es probable. Con la muerte de Mason tampoco es que yo haya estado muy estable, o eso dijeron todos, y él fue el primer fantasma que que se me apareció por lo tanto puede que la teoría de Dimitri sea verdad.

– Aún así… – Eddie suspiro pesadamente, sintiendo dolor en el pecho por lo sucedido con Mason – Cuando salías de la Academia veías una multitud, oh y además en la misma Academia

– Eso fue por culpa de Jesse – Dijo Lissa – ¿Verdad? Ellos debilitaron la barrera, por eso él ataque y tus problemas

Dimitri se estremeció un poco. Le frote el brazo con una sonrisa y lo besé en la mejilla. Sonrió ligeramente más tranquilo.

Sonya me miro fijamente y honestamente su mirada me estaba estremeciendo un poco, yo no dije nada por unos minutos, luego ella suspiro tranquila.

– Parece quizás ellos tienen razón – Dijo tranquila – Solo eso. Él era importante para ti y perderlo te desestabilizo, por lo tanto las barreras debieron bajarse sin que lo pensaras

– Uhm – Asentí lentamente. No era algo de lo que me gustara hablar. Dimitri me abrazo con fuerza, atrayéndome más a su pecho si era posible.

**Centrándome en ella ahora, intente eliminarla. Controlé mi respiración y aclaré mi mente. Mis pensamientos no importaban, solo los de ella. Necesitaba abrirme a ella y que conectásemos.**

**Nunca antes había hecho algo como esto, no tenía paciencia para la meditación.**

– No es novedad – Se rió Dimitri – Dado que no eres una persona paciente

Sonreí divertida besándolo en la comisura de los labios.

**Sin embargo, mi necesidad era tan grande, que me vi obligada a centrarme en la relajación. Necesitaba saber lo que iba a pasar, y después de unos momentos, el esfuerzo valió la pena.**

**Estaba dentro.**

– He terminado – Dije sonriendo. Lissa me miraban fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados de forma acusadora, yo saque la lengua divertida.

– Yo leeré ahora – Sonrió Sonya. Le entregue el libro y ella lo tomo con una sonrisa. Dimitri me sonrió tranquilo besándome en los labios, para luego pasar lentamente a mi cuello.

– No mentía – Murmuro solo para que yo lo escuchara – Me gustaría que escapáramos a una habitación

Me reí divertida sintiendo el deseo y la lujuria detrás de una pared de amor. También lo quería. Aún era de noche y teníamos que esperar un poco, aunque hubiera estado genial que nos fuéramos antes. Sin embargo, algo susurro a mi oído que hizo que me mordiera el labio inferior tentativa.

– Si el hechizo de lujuria aparece allí, no creo contenerme a tenerte aquí y no en una cama – Me había reído suavemente. Tome un vaso con bebida y bebí un poco, él me besó en la frente.

– Alguien no tiene suficiente control – Dije con orgullo.

– Mi auto control siempre ha sido mejor que el tuyo – Me miro ofendido y seguro de lo que decía. Me encogí de hombros.

– Si tú dices – Dije.

Christian saltó de su asiento acercándose a Lissa. El sofá en que estábamos era para tres personas y ya que yo estaba sentada sobre Dimitri a él no le molesto tomar el asiento que sobraba. Si no fuera porque yo estaba cómoda es probable que me quejara.

– ¿Podemos continuara? – Pregunto con una sonrisa – Quiero ver a Rose comer esa salsa

Gruñí.

– Entonces la comerás conmigo cada vez que suceda una "confesión Hathaway" – Dije sonriendo. Christian me miro sorprendido, pero dudoso – ¿O tienes miedo?

– No, Rose por favor no – Dijo Lissa preocupada.

Yo sonreía a Christian con superioridad. Él se me miro fijamente.

– Acepto –

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y lamento la tardanza, ni siquiera lo noté jeje

~ Comentarios:

- Mariale Olivares: Que bueno

- ginnyluna griffindor: Es verdad, el amor no se entiende, sin embargo Rose en varias ocasiones dice que son iguales, solo que... pienso que de cierto modo son iguales y diferente. La manera de pensar, pero no de actuar. Sí, no puedo creer que Natalie lo haya hecho, pero Víctor sabía que podía restaurarla, solo que no contó conque Dimitri la matara, lo peor de todo es que no fue capaz de sentir culpa... es un viejo...

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y como han visto no tengo mucho que decir.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	9. Leyendo el capítulo 9

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 9:

.: Dimitri :.

Luego de que Christian demostrara que puede ser tan fuerte como Rose al comer algo tan picante. Suspire pesadamente sabiendo que nada bueno podía salir de esta. Sonya miro a Mikhail que le asintió lentamente. Se había mantenido en mucho silencio, en especial desde que en el libro se hizo la mención de Sonya.

– Capítulo 9 –

Avanzamos mucho en dos días. Así terminaremos rápido.

**Entré en su mente, una vez más viendo y experimentando directamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor.**

– Esto me da curiosidad – Dijo Adrian sonriendo – Conocer como es estar dentro de alguien es muy curioso

– No del todo – Dijo Roza sonriendo – Hay cosas que tú deseas no ver o sentir – Miro a Lissa – nunca en tu vida

– Odio eso – Dijo Lissa suspirando – Supongo que es lo único que puedo agradecer de no poder ver tu mente

Tanto Christian y yo las miramos confundidos, no sabía a que se debía la conversación, pero imaginaba que eso tenía que ser privado. La forma en como hablaban para referirse algo daba a entender que no querían que nadie más hablara.

**Estaba entrando de nuevo en el ático de la capilla, lo que confirmaba mis peores temores.**

– Rose, no puedo creer que me tengas miedo – Dijo Christian. Sonrió. Parpadeó. Sonrió – ¡Confesión!

Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida y antes de replicar Eddie y Adrian gritaron al unisonó. Yo me reí ya que Christian por un segundo olvido que también había aceptado, pero luego palideció cuando Rose sonrió maliciosamente.

– Usted primero Lord Ozera – Dijo con un tono amable y malicioso.

Me reí.

– Pensándolo bien, no era novedad que no me querías cerca, aún cuando Lissa y yo salíamos así que ciertamente no es una confesión – Dijo – Sonya, por favor

– Y así es como te quitas un peso de encima – Me miro Rose. Yo sonreí y la besé en los labios fugazmente.

**Igual que la última vez, no encontró resistencia. Dios mío, pensé, podría el sacerdote ser peor protegiendo su capilla.**

Nos reímos un poco mientras Roza sonreía.

**La puesta del sol iluminaba la colorida vidriera, enmarcando la silueta de Christian: estaba sentado en el asiento de ventana.**

"**Llegas tarde" le dijo a ella, "Llevo un tiempo esperándote" **

**Lissa se sentó en una de las sillas cojas, quitándole el polvo. "Pensé que estarías con la Directora Kirova."**

Mire a Christian que le había susurrado algo al oído a Lissa y ella le sonrió. Roza hizo una mueca de asco ante ellos y luego apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

– Creo que me dieron ganas de vomitar – Murmuró.

**Negó con la cabeza. "No fue para tanto. Solo me suspenderán una semana, eso fue todo. No es que fuese difícil escaparse" Hizo un gesto con la mano. "Como puedes ver".**

"**Me sorprende que no te hayan castigado más tiempo"**

**Un rayo de luz ilumino sus ojos azul cristalino. "¿Decepcionada?"**

**Ella se veía impresionada. "¡Le prendiste fuego!"**

– Eso estuvo muy mal, amigo – Dijo Adrian sonriendo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo – Muy mal

– Tanto como fumar aquí – Lo regaño Sydney quitándole el cigarro antes de que lo encendiera. Él le sonrió divertido y la besó en los labios fugazmente.

Que ambos sean pareja es algo que nos sorprendió a todos, literalmente, porque Sydney parecía incomoda con nuestra presencia y ni pensar en estar con un vampiro. Por otro lado, Roza me contó que a Sydney le había parecido muy guapo Adrian desde que lo vio por primera vez, pero no pensé que alguna vez ambos salieran juntos.

La relación de Adrian y Rose, como amigos, había tomado mucho tiempo en recuperarse después de que terminaran. Por supuesto, Adrian sabía que ella lo había engañado conmigo, no era necesario que ella se lo digiera, bastaba para él vernos. Me había sentido terrible, no quería hacerlo, pero en ese momento… bueno, admito que tuve la culpa también

Sin embargo, con todo lo que sucedió, ni Roza ni yo hablábamos sobre eso. El tema de la relación de Adrian y Rose nunca se toco, nunca lo tocamos, nunca lo vimos. Para ambos era difícil.

"**No, no lo hice. ¿Viste alguna quemadura?"**

"**Él estaba cubierto en llamas."**

"**Las tenía bajo control. Las mantuve lejos de él"**

**Ella suspiro. "No deberías haber hecho eso"**

**Dejando su posición relajada, se sentó y se inclinó hacia ella. "Lo hice por ti"**

– Aw que dulce – Dijo Jill con una mirada soñadora. Eddie le sonrió, aunque con una mueca de asco también, al igual que Roza. Hablando de ella, había escondido su rostro en mi hombro y no lo había quitado desde entonces, comencé a preocuparme un poco.

"**¿Atacaste a alguien por mí?"**

Lissa miro a Christian con una sonrisa, tocando su brazo lo besó en los labios suavemente. Roza gimió y yo la mire confundido.

– Lissa – Se quejo – Basta

– ¿Con qué? – Ella la miro confundida.

Roza quito su cabeza de mi hombro y la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Cuando ninguna dijo nada supe que el vínculo las estaba ayudando a comunicarse de alguna forma, entonces Lissa suspiro.

– Realmente no puedo entender nada de lo que piensas. No hay nada – Dijo ella – Rose, ¿qué te molesta?

Roza miro a Christian y luego a Lissa, luego me miro a mí y finalmente a Lissa.

– ¿Crees que podríamos saltarnos algunas partes del libro? – Pregunto temblorosa. Fruncí el ceño – Como esa

– No – Dijo Lissa seria – No nos saltaremos nada de ninguno de los seis libros, ¿bien? Los leeremos de pies a cabeza completos hasta la última palabra.

– Lo intente – Suspiro. La mire confundido.

"**Por supuesto, se estaba metiendo contigo y con Rose. Ella estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en contra de él, supongo, pero pensé que podía necesitar algo de ayuda. Además, con eso también se callará cualquier cosa sobre el zorro."**

– Así que en teoría estabas ayudando a las chicas – Dijo Sydney sonriendo – Que tierno

– Aunque no fue de la mejor forma – Dijo Rose riendo – Pero igual si fue bueno, supongo

"**No deberías haberlo hecho", repitió ella, apartando la mirada. No sabía como sentirse acerca de la 'generosidad'. "No actúes como si todo lo hubiese hecho por mí. Te gustó hacerlo. Una parte de ti quería –solamente porque sí"**

– Atrapado – Dijeron Eddie y Christian.

**La expresión de orgullo de Christian cayó, siendo sustituida por una de sorpresa. Lissa no sería adivina, pero tenía la increíble capacidad de leer a la gente.**

– No es verdad – Le frunció el ceño – Tú puedes hacerlo, literalmente conmigo, y puedes leer a las personas con facilidad

– Es verdad – Dije sonriendo, besándola en la mejilla.

Ella me sonrió.

– Si tú lo dices… – Dijo – supongo que sí

**Al verlo con la guardia baja, continuó. "Atacar a alguien con magia está prohibido –y ese es exactamente por el motivo que querías hacerlo. Realmente te entusiasmo hacerlo".**

"**Esas normas son estúpidas. Si usásemos la magia como arma en lugar de solo para cosas estúpidas, los Strigoi no matarían a tantos de nosotros."**

– Odio decirlo, pero sí – Roza asintió seria – En especial cuando la magia es fuego. Sin duda ayudo bastante en el ataque de la academia

– Podríamos hacer un buen equipo – Sonrió Christian – Quemando y estacando

– Oh no, aún no me agrada que se te haya ocurrido enseñarle a Lissa – Dijo Rose enojada, pero sin levantar la voz – No me importa el propósito, no debiste

Pude sentir un aire incomodo provenir de Lissa y Christian. Imagino que tiene que ver conmigo. Rose no dijo nada más y miro a Sonya para que siguiera leyendo.

"**Estás equivocado" dijo con firmeza. "La magia es un regalo. Es pacifica"**

"**Solo porque ellos lo dicen. Estás repitiendo la misma línea de pensamiento con la cual nos han alimentado toda la vida" Se levantó y paseo por el pequeño espacio del ático. "Pero no siempre fue así, sabes. Acostumbrábamos a luchar del lado de los guardianes –hace siglos. De repente, la gente comenzó a asustarse y se detuvieron. Pensando que era mas seguro ocultarse. Y olvidaron los hechizos de ataque."**

"**Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabes?"**

**Le dio una sonrisa torcida. "No todos lo olvidaron."**

"**¿Cómo tu familia? ¿Al igual que tus padres?"**

Sonya se detuvo mirando a Christian que claramente tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, Lissa le susurro algo y lo abrazo con cuidado. Él estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas sintió su toque.

Baje la mirada pensando en los padres de Christian. Tal vez el mío había sido un completo imbécil con mi madre, pero al menos estaba aquí y no cometió aquello, en cambio los suyos se convirtieron en Strigoi. Estaba mal. Lo único bueno es que Christian es completamente diferente a ellos, no se convertiría y mucho menos yo lo permitiría.

**La sonrisa desapareció. "No sabes nada sobre mis padres."**

– Lo siento – Lissa murmuro – Tenías razón

Él le sonrió y la besó en la frente.

**Su rostro se oscureció, su mirada se endureció. Para la mayoría de las personas, se vería amenazador e intimidante, pero cuando Lissa admiró y estudio sus facciones, de repente parecía muy, muy vulnerable.**

– ¿Enserio? – Pregunto él sorprendido.

– Posiblemente – Dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente.

"**Tienes razón" admitió suavemente, después de un momento. "No lo sé. Lo siento"**

**Por segunda vez en esta reunión, Christian parecía sorprendido.**

**Probablemente, nadie se disculpaba con él tan a menudo. Que demonios, nadie le hablaba con frecuencia. Ciertamente, nadie lo escuchaba. Como siempre, pronto reanudo su actitud arrogante.**

– Que manera de matar el momento – Hablo Mikhail mirando el libro divertido. Christian rodó los ojos y Lissa lo abrazo aún más.

"**Olvídalo." Bruscamente, dejó de caminar y se arrodillo delante de ella para que pudiesen mirarse a los ojos. Al tenerlo tan cerca, ella retuvo el aliento. Una sonrisa peligrosa apareció en su rostro. "Y realmente, no sé por qué tú, de todas las personas, estás tan indignada de que haya usado magia "prohibida".**

– Parecía más una propuesta matrimonial – Dijo Adrian riendo. Christian ensombreció su rostro de cierto modo pensativo, lo mire fijamente, intrigado, y finalmente llegue a la conclusión de que es posible que él estuviera pensando en eso.

"**¿Yo de entre todas las personas? ¿Qué quieres decir?"**

– ¿Enserio te atreviste a preguntar? – Pregunto Rose levantando una ceja un poco molesta – Bueno, que al menos intentaste desviarlo

– Se suponía que nadie debía saberlo – Dijo Lissa – Él lo supo de inmediato

– Eres como un libro abierto para mí – Dijo Christian sonriendo antes de besarla en los labios.

"**Puedes hacerte la inocente tanto como quieras –y estás haciendo un trabajo muy bueno- yo sé la verdad"**

"**¿Qué verdad es esa?" Ella no podía ocultarme su inquietud a mí o a Christian. Se acercó aún más. "Usas la coacción. Todo el tiempo"**

"**No, no la uso" Dijo ella inmediatamente.**

– Era más que obvio que sí – Dijo Christian con orgullo.

– No puedo creerlo – Dijo Rose suspirando pesadamente.

"**Por supuesto que la usas. He permanecido despierto todas las noches tratando de averiguar como fuiste capaces de alquilar un lugar e ir a la escuela sin que nadie quisiera conocer a vuestros padres. Entonces lo averigüé. Estabas usando la coacción. En primer lugar, fue así como consiguieron salir de aquí"**

– Eso ya es ser psicópata – Dijo Adrian mirando a Christian divertido – No sabía que eras tanto

– La conversación se pone mejor – Rodó los ojos Rose.

Sonya asintió.

– Sí, es verdad – Sonrió – Seguiré leyendo para que vean…

"**¡Ah sí! Así que simplemente lo adivinaste. Sin ninguna prueba"**

"**Tengo todas las pruebas que necesito, tan solo observándote"**

"**¿Me has estado observando –espiándome- para probar que estoy usando la coacción?"**

– Psicópata – Dijeron todos al unisonó. Yo sonreí ligeramente.

**Se encogió. "No. En realidad, te he estado observando, simplemente porque me gusta. La coacción fue un bonus. Te vi el otro día utilizarla para ampliar el plazo de entrega de tareas de matemáticas. Y la utilizaste con la Sra. Carmack cuando quiso que hicieras más pruebas."**

– Lissa – Dijeron todos sorprendidos mientras ella se sonrojaba ligeramente.

– Síp – Abe asintió – Son las influencias de Rose

– ¡Oye! – Roza lo miro indignada – Para que sepas, yo no tenía ni idea de que ella la usaba así que no soy la influencia. Lo hizo porque quiso

– Me sorprendes prima – Dijo Adrian sonriendo – No esperaba eso de ti

– Apostaría a que tú también lo hiciste – Mascullé entre dientes. Roza me sonrió divertida y yo me encogí de hombros.

– Bueno, era sencillo usarla – Dijo Lissa – De hecho aún lo es, por el espíritu. Entonces lo era más y era como… no respirar el no usarla

– A mi costa – Dijo Roza estremeciéndose. Ella tenía razón porque mientras más usaba sus poderes Lissa más oscuridad absorbía Rose, aun sin saber que lo hacía y más peligro corría. Apostaría a que el recuerdo de Víctor era lo único que estaba en su mente en ese momento.

– Realmente lo siento – Dijo Lissa mirando a Rose preocupada. Claro, no lo estaba por Víctor porque no lo sabía, pero si porque sabía el efecto del espíritu en ella. Rose le sonrió y luego yo la abracé con fuerza.

– Oye… – Jill miró a Christian – Estabas admitiendo que te gustaba Lissa y ninguno de los dos lo notó

Lissa parpadeó un par de veces y luego miro a Christian sonriendo. No estaba seguro de que significaba esa mirada o sonrisa, pero sé que el tema se dejó hasta ahí.

"**¿Entonces pensaste que fue coacción? Tal vez soy muy buena convenciendo a las personas." Había un tono desafiante en su voz: comprensible, teniendo en cuenta su miedo y su rabia.**

– Gracias – Dijo ella con sarcasmo a Roza que la miraba confundida, añadió en un susurro – Ahora él lo sabe…

Christian se rió rodeándola por la cintura y besándola en la mejilla.

– ¿Cuándo entenderán que mis pensamientos no eran para que ustedes lo conocieran? – Pregunto Roza frunciendo el ceño – Me pregunto como terminaron allí

– Ya te di mi conjetura – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

Roza frunció el ceño.

– No me ayuda –

– ¿Puedo continuar? – Pregunto Sonya.

– Sí – Dije sonriendo.

**Pero pronunció su mensaje con una sacudida de pelos, que –si no lo supiese- podría haber sido un coqueteo. Y yo lo sabía… ¿verdad? De repente, ya no estaba segura.**

– ¡Confesión Hathaway! – Grito Eddie emocionado. Las protestas de Rose no llegaron a salir de su boca ya que tanto Adrian como Eddie le entraron a Rose y a Christian una papa bañada con la salsa picante. Ella tomo indecisa y luego miro a Christian.

– No es justo – Volvió a mirar a Eddie.

– Rose, tú jamás admitiría que estas insegura de algo – Dijo Eddie con orgullo – Así que… es una confesión

– Oh joder – Se quejo – Camarada, ayúdame

– Ahm, no puedo porque tiene razón – Dije sonriendo.

Mire a Christian que tenía la vista puesta en la salsa de la papa. Dudada mucho de si podría comerla, pero se notaba como si quisiera demostrarle a Rose que ella tenía razón en pensar en que Christian no podría. Habían hecho una apuesta y el que durara más soportando la salsa, antes de decir "me rindo" entonces ganaría, el perdedor iba a terminar como un siervo durante una semana.

Ella tomo una botella de agua y mordió la papa. Cerró los ojo y presiono los labios con fuerza. Tembló un poco. Tardo unos minutos antes de comenzar a masticar y luego de tragar, espero unos minutos antes de tomar agua.

Por otro lado Christian la miro sorprendido. Le dio un mordisco a la papa y luego se encorvo intentando no escupirla. Tomo el agua y bebió para ayudar a pasar el dolor y a tragar.

– Ja – Dijo Rose después de tomar otro sorbo – Estoy ligeramente sorprendida

Christian aun tragaba agua, así que no respondió. Después de ventilarse un poco miro a Rose fijamente y luego suspiro.

– ¿Qué hice? No debí apostar – Suspiro.

**Él continuó, pero algo en sus ojos me dijo que se había fijado en su cabello, que siempre se fijaba en todo lo relacionado con ella. "La gente se queda con esa mirada ridícula cuando hablas con ellas. Y no hablo de cualquier persona –eres capaz de hacerlo con los Moroi. Probablemente con los dhampirs, también. Ahora bien, eso es una locura. Ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible. Eres una especie de celebridad. Algún tipo de celebridad maligna que abusa de la coacción." Eso fue una acusación, pero su tono y su presencia irradiaban la misma línea de coquetería que la de ella.**

– Eso no me estaba gustando en anda – Dijo Roza suspirando.

– Supongo que no – Dije sonriendo. Se lamió los labios y luego bebió más agua. Le sonreí divertido.

**Lissa no sabía que decir. Tenía razón. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Su coacción era lo que nos había permitido eludir a las autoridades y vivir en el mundo exterior la ayuda de los adultos. Era la que nos ha permitido convencer a los bancos de que nos dejase coger parte de su herencia. Y usarla se consideraba tan malo como usar la magia como un arma. ¿Por qué no? Era un arma. Una poderosa, una que podía utilizarla de forma abusiva muy fácilmente.**

Abe apunto a Rose – Te lo dije, tenías que ver aquí

– Era una necesidad en ese entonces. Pero a mí nunca me gusto que la usara – Dijo tranquila mirando a Abe, luego miro a Lissa – Lo demás corre por su cuenta propia

Lissa sonrió divertida.

– Aún así, no habrían tenido que usarla si no se hubieran escapado – Dijo Janine mirando a ambas algo regañadoras.

– No fue nuestra culpa haber escapado – Dijo Rose, pero cuando su madre la miro esperando una respuesta ella se mordió el labio inferior – Ok… si lo fue, pero había un motivo oculto

– ¿Se menciona? – Pregunto Lissa.

– No tengo ni idea – Dijo Roza encogiéndose de hombros.

**Los niños Moroi aprendían desde muy temprana edad que usar coacción, era muy, muy malo. Nadie les enseñaba a utilizarla, aunque todos los Moroi técnicamente, tenían esa capacidad. Lissa sabía usar –muy bien- y, como Christian señaló, ella podía hacerlo con los Moroi, así como con los humanos y los Dhampirs.**

– Ojalá no pudiera usarla con los Dhampir – Dijo Roza mirando a Lissa con los ojos entrecerrados – Casi la usa conmigo

La mire sorprendida. Lissa se mordió el labio inferior algo tímida.

– Yo no quería que dejaras la academia – Dijo – No pensé en irme contigo entonces

– Oh no. Si te ibas con ella entonces también las hubiera seguido – Dijo Christian sonriendo, te amo demasiado como para dejarte

Ambos sonrieron, pero Roza mantenía la vista fija en el suelo. Pensativa. La sacudí un poco y ella me sonrió algo forzada.

– Eso fue antes de conocernos, ¿no? – Sydney sonrió – Quizás… si hubiera visto a los tres me habría dado un infarto. Viajar contigo fue malo entonces, ¿cómo habrá sido con los tres?

Ella no respondió, con la mirada en el suelo nuevamente y luego a Sonya.

– Sigue con la lectura… – Dijo.

Fruncí el ceño al entender porque estaba evasiva. Dejo la escuela para ir a matarme, cuando era un Strigoi.

"**¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?" Ella preguntó. "¿Te vas a chivar?"**

**Se sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "No. Creo que es atractivo"**

**Lo miró, con los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón latiendo rápidamente.**

– Me parece que hay más romance entre ellos dos que entre estos otros dos – Eddie apunto primero a Lissa y Christian y luego a mí y a Roza. Ella se mordió el labio y comenzó a jugar con sus manos distraídamente.

– Honestamente no era divertido conocer la vida amorosa de tu mejor magia cuando la tuya no existía – Dijo Roza nerviosa. Yo la mire sorprendido.

– Supongo que sí – Dijo Lissa con cautela – No debió ser… divertido, ni cómodo

Abracé a Roza con fuerza.

"**Rose cree que eres peligroso", soltó a causa del nerviosismo. "Ella cree que puedes haber matado al zorro."**

**No sabía como sentirme al verme implicada en esa extraña conversación. Algunas personas me tenían miedo. Tal vez él lo tenía.**

– Rose, puedes ser muchas cosas, pero, ¿miedo? Eso jamás – Dijo Christian despreocupado – Aunque eres un tanto peligrosa

– Gracias – Dijo ella sonriendo.

**A juzgar por la diversión en su voz cuando habló, parecía que no. "La gente creé que soy inestable, pero tengo que decirte, que Rose es diez veces peor que yo. Claro, eso hace más difícil que las personas se metan contigo, entonces está bien para mí.**

– No puedo creer que me hayas llamado inestable – Rose no fulmino con la mirada – Yo no lo soy

– Pero tiene razón – Dijo Lissa – No se metían conmigo porque tú eras… ahm… temperamental cuando eso sucedía

– Que buena forma de decirlo – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– Aunque a Mia no le importaba – Dijo Jill sorprendida.

– A Mia solo le gustaba porque conocía el acuerdo con Kirova, todos lo conocían – Dijo Roza enojada – Uhg, pero juro que si ese buitre no me hubiera puesto de manos atadas yo habría lanzado a Mia y a todos los demás, a Ralf y a Jesse, por las escaleras

Apretaba su puño con fuerza y su mirada era de rabia total. Le frote la espalda en círculos intentando calmarla así como Lissa la tomaba del puño para calmarla también. Esa era la oscuridad atacándola de nuevo. Logramos hacer que se tranquilizara un poco y la mirada de Sonya estaba clavada en ella.

– Rose, ¿desde que volvió el vínculo, no has usado el collar? – Pregunto finalmente.

– Creo que lo perdí – Dijo ella. Luego miro a Jill preocupada – Lo lamento

– Está bien, supongo – Dijo Jill preocupada – Pero… entonces…

– Es por eso – Dijo Sonya. Yo recordaba que el collar que le encanto hizo que Rose pudiera calmarse un poco después de que la oscuridad la haya asaltado al matar a Víctor y mantuvo lejos la locura, pero sin él entonces ella tenía que volver a controlar esos sentimientos para que no se volvieran locos de nuevo – No debes absorber su oscuridad o volverá a suceder

– ¿Suceder qué? – Pregunto Lissa preocupada. Roza la miro preocupada, pero no respondió – Díganme, ¿suceder qué?

– Nada – Dijo Roza – Sonya, sigue…

**Inclinándose en sus talones, finalmente rompió el espacio íntimo entre ellos. "Yo no lo hice. Pero averiguaré quien lo hizo… y lo que le hice a Ralf no tendrá punto de comparación"**

Fruncí el ceño. Supongo que habría cumplido su promesa si no fuera porque Lissa lo detuvo, aunque no dudo que él hubiera sido capaz de matar a Natalie cuando era un Strigoi, porque como Moroi era una chica y como dijo Rose, era solo alguien tímida, no le hizo daño por tal razón.

**Su valiente oferta de venganza aterradora, exactamente no tranquilizo a Lissa…**

– ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? – Pregunto la madre de Roza.

– Probablemente no lo siguiente – Dijo Roza.

**pero si la dejó un poco emocionada. "No quiero que hagas nada. Y todavía no sé quien lo hizo."**

**Se inclinó hacia ella y tomó sus muñecas en sus manos. Comenzó a decir algo, entonces se detuvo y miró hacia abajo sorprendida, moviendo los dedos hacia la luz, las cicatrices habían desaparecido. Mirándola nuevamente, tenía una extraña –para ser él- cara de bondad.**

– ¿Crees que no puedo ser bueno? – Pregunto Christian mirando a Roza incrédulo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"**No sabrás quien lo hizo. Pero sabes algo. Algo que no me estas contando".**

**La encaró, un espiral de emociones le revoloteaban en el pecho. "No puedes saber todos mis secretos" murmuro ella.**

– Sí – Dijo Christian – Puedo conocerlos todos, ahora

– No todos – Dijo Lissa divertida. Lo besó en la mejilla.

– Por desgracia yo sí – Dijo Rose de mala gana.

"**No, creo que no"**

**La sensación de paz se extendió en ella, un sentimiento que pensé que solo yo podía aportarle. Volviendo a mi propia cabeza, y a mi habitación, me senté en el suelo mirando mi libro de matemáticas. Luego, por razones que no supe con certeza, lo cerré y lo tiré contra la pared.**

Todos miramos a Roza intrigados, ella desvió la mirada. Algo me decía que si entonces no lo sabía ahora lo sabía y no quería que alguien más lo supiera. Lissa no dejaba de mirarla preocupada, esperaba saber la razón.

– Oscuridad – Dijo Sonya antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

– No. Al menos no del todo – Dijo Roza suspirando.

– ¿Celos? – Pregunto Adrian sonriendo. Ahí mismo lo decías.

– ¿Podemos seguir escuchando la lectura? – Pregunto ella – Enserio, no sé porque lancé el libro.

– Sonaste como si lo supieras – Dijo Lissa.

– Oye yo no… ¡NO! – Grito de repente. Miro a ambas confundido – Sigamos con la lectura

**Me pasé el resto de la noche pensando hasta que llegó el momento de la supuesta reunión con Jesse.**

Gruñí pensando en Jesse. No me gustaba recordar en nada la vista que tuve al encontrarlo con Roza. Probablemente si habían sido celos, pero también me molesto mucho lo que estaba pasando allí, la razón de que Roza estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

**Bajé las escaleras, y fui a la cocina –un lugar que podía visitar libremente siempre y cuando no me llevase mucho tiempo- y me encontré con su mirada mientras cruzaba la zona común.**

**Pasando a su lado, me detuve y le susurré. "Hay una habitación en el cuarto piso que nadie utiliza. Toma las escaleras que hay al otro lado de los baños y estén allí en cinco minutos. La cerradura de la puerta está rota."**

– Ay – Roza se quejo. La mire sorprendido y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba apretando demasiado fuerte el abrazo y a ella le estaba doliendo un poco. Afloje.

– Perdón – Dije preocupado – No quería

– Está bien – Me sonrió más tranquila – No te preocupes

**Me obedeció al instante, y nos encontramos en la habitación oscura, polvorienta y desierta. La disminución del número de guardianes a lo largo de los años dio lugar a una gran cantidad de dormitorios completamente vacíos, una triste señal para la sociedad Moroi, pero terriblemente conveniente ahora.**

Todos bufaron mientras Rose se encogía de hombros.

**Se sentó en el sofá y yo me acosté allí, poniendo mis pies en su regazo.**

**Todavía estaba irritada con el extraño romance de Lissa y Christian en el ático, y solo quería olvidarme de todo aquello por un momento.**

– ¿Extraño romance? – Pregunto Christian levantando la ceja – ¿Y el tuyo no lo era?

– No del todo – Dijo Rose despreocupada – Hay alumnos que se enamoran de sus profesores

– Pero no todos siguen con un romance paranormal – Dije sonriendo. Ella se rió y me besó en los labios.

Compartir un beso con Roza era la única cosa más deliciosa en el mundo, otra cosa sería besar su piel. Ella era perfecta, perfecta para mí. Tenía sus detalles, defectos y todo, como todos en el mundo, pero siempre iba a ser perfecta para mí. La amaba tanto.

– Te amo – Murmuré suavemente.

– Y yo te amo a ti – Dijo sonriendo ella.

"**¿Estás aquí realmente para estudiar o fue solo una excusa?", Le pregunté.**

– Honestamente espero que se asolo para estudiar – Dijo Janine, a lo que Abe asintió. Roza se movió algo incomoda.

– Sí… – Dijo con un tono tembloroso y con cierta ironía – Estudiar…

"**No. Era cierto. Tenía que hacer un trabajo con Meredith" El todo de su voz indicaba que él no era muy feliz con la idea.**

"**Oooh", lo provoqué. "¿hacer un trabajo con una dhampir a pesar de su sangre real? ¿Debería estar ofendida?"**

**Él sonrió, mostrando una boca con unos dientes y colmillos perfectos. "Tú eres mucho más atractiva que ella"**

– No me gusta a donde van – Dijo Abe serio.

– Ni a mí – Dije al unisonó con Janine.

"**Me alegra saber que te gusto." Había una especie de calor en sus ojos que me estaba excitando, así como su mano se deslizaba por mi pierna.**

– Ok eso es molesto – Dije enojado. Roza me frotó el brazo.

– No hay que escucharlo – Me miro preocupada – Ambos sabemos que paso, ¿no?

Torcí los labios. Realmente no sucedió mucho, pero aún así recordarlo era molesto y más saber que ese imbécil la toco. Pero realmente no sé de que tenía celos, ella no era nadie en ese momento, aunque ahora… no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero si puedo quejarme, es algo.

**Pero tenía algo que hace primero. Había llegado el momento de la venganza. "Mia también, ya que la dejáis andar con vosotros. Ella no es de la realeza."**

**Sus dedos juguetonamente tocaron mi pantorilla. "Está con Aaron. Y tengo muchos amigos que no son de la realeza. Y amigos que son dhampir. No soy un idiota."**

Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Rose y yo bufamos. Por supuesto que si era un idiota, en especial por todo lo que le hizo a Roza.

"**Sí, pero ¿sabías que sus padres son prácticamente sirvientes de los Drozdovs?"**

**La mano en mi pierna se paró. Yo había exagerado, pero él estaba loco por los chismes –y era conocido por esparcirlos.**

– ¿Por qué rayos…? Uhg – Lissa gruñó enojada – Tienes razón, es conocido por esparcirlo. Tiene la boca grande

– Demasiado – Dijo Christian molesto también, pero no tanto como Lissa.

"**¿En serio?"**

"**Sí. Fregando el suelo y cosas de ese tipo."**

"**Huh"**

**Pude ver los engranajes girando en sus oscuros ojos azules, y tuve que ocultar una sonrisa. La semilla había sido plantada.**

– Rose, eres terriblemente peligrosa – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– No te metas conmigo – Dijo ella como una advertencia – Nadie termina bien

**Me senté, acercándome a él y poniendo una pierna sobre su regazo. Puse mis brazos a su alrededor, y sin más preámbulos, los pensamientos sobre Mia desaparecieron mientras aumentaba su testosterona. Él me besó con impaciencia –descuidadamente- empujándome contra el respaldo del sofá, y me relaje con la que sería mi primera actividad física agradable que hacía en semanas.**

– ¿Acaso el entrenamiento no fue placentero? – Pregunto Adrian riendo.

– Fue horrible – Dijo Roza con un tono dramático – Correr era horrible y me seguían jodiendo en clases. No sé cuantos moretones tuve la primera semana

– ¿Demasiados? – Pregunte sonriendo – Tenías que golpear más fuerte

Ella rodó los ojos.

**Nos besamos de esa manera por mucho tiempo, y no lo detuve cuando desabotonó mi blusa.**

Abe gimió – Oh por Dios. ¿Realmente tenemos que escuchar eso? – Miro a Rose enojada – Diecisiete años, voy a matar a ese imbécil

– ¡No! – Rose dijo tranquila. Pero se lo pensó dos veces – Sí, digo, no tengo problemas, pero… ahm… ¿podemos seguir con la lectura?

No estaba preocupado por lo que Abe pudiera hacerme, aunque ya advirtió que le haría daño al que le haya quitado la virginidad a Rose antes de los dieciocho, si es que fue así (que obviamente lo fue), pero no me preocupaba. Aunque a Rosa sí, un poco.

"**No voy a tener relaciones sexuales", le advertí entre besos. No tenía intención de perder mi virginidad en un sofá de la una habitación.**

– Muy lista – Dijeron Abe y Janine serios.

– Pero si en una cabaña – Me reí entre dientes. Ella me miro tranquila, hasta que Abe la miro fijamente, disgustado por lo que yo acababa de decir, entonces ella sonrió despreocupada y me besó en la mejilla.

**Se paró, pensando en ello y, finalmente, decidió no forzarme. "Bien"**

**Pero él me empujó en el sofá, poniéndose encima de mí, besándome todavía con la misma ferocidad.**

– ¿Si quiera besaba bien? – Pregunto Lissa intrigada. Christian frunció el ceño.

– Bueno – Me aclaré la garganta antes de que ella respondiera. Me miro y luego a Lissa, hablando con un tono demasiado exagerado para ser real – No, para nada. Besaba horriblemente

**Sus labios fueron a mi cuello, y cuando las puntas de sus afilados colmillos me rozaron la piel, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de placer.**

**Se alejó un poco, mirándome con sorpresa. Por un momento apenas pude respirar, recordando aquel flujo de placer que la mordida de un vampiro me podía hacer sentir, preguntándome como se sentiría mientras hacíamos esto. Entonces los viejos tabúes regresaron. Incluso si no teníamos relaciones sexuales, dar sangre hacíamos esto, era sucio, estaba mal.**

Hice una mueca pensando en que Rose siquiera lo había considerado, por supuesto a ella no le gustaba nada de eso, odiaba eso. Ahora mantenía la cabeza bajan, yo la besé en la frente y le sonreí frotándole la espalda.

"**No" le advertí.**

"**Lo quieres." Su voz estaba llena de excitación. "Lo puedo ver."**

"**No, no quiero"**

**Sus ojos se encendieron. "Lo deseas. Como –Oye, ¿ya lo has hecho antes?"**

– Oh… con que así fue como se enteró él – Dijo Lissa mirando a Rose algo molesta. Ella lanzó una mirada avergonzada.

"**No" me mofé. "Por supuesto que no."**

**Aquellos hermosos ojos azules me miraban y yo podía ver las ruedas girando a través de ellos.**

**Jesse podría coquetear mucho y tener la boca grande, pero no era estúpido.**

– Sí – Dije enseguida. Ella apenas me sonrió un poco.

"**Actuaste como si lo hubieras hecho. Te excitaste cuando te rocé el cuello."**

"**Besas muy bien" lo contraríe, aunque no muy cierto. Babeaba un poco más de lo que prefería. "¿No crees que todos sabrían si yo hubiese donado sangre?"**

– Te dije que no besaba bien – Dijo Roza mirándome. Levante una ceja intrigado, pero me reí suavemente besándola en los labios. Ella me correspondió el besó. Lissa miro a Rose divertida.

– Eres una mentirosa – Dijo.

– Yo no mentí, dije que besaba mal, ¿cierto? – Apoyo Su cabeza en mi pecho.

Lissa se rió – Lo decía porque tú se lo dijiste

– Necesitaba distraerlo – Se excuso.

**Entonces lo comprendió. "A menos que no lo hicieras antes de irte. Lo hiciste cuando te marchaste, ¿verdad? Alimentaste a Lissa".**

– No te salió muy bien – Sacudió la cabeza Sydney.

"**Claro que no", repetí.**

**Pero él estaba en el buen camino y lo sabía. "Era la única forma. No teníais alimentadores. Oh, hombre."**

– Oh ¡Atrapadas! – Alzó la voz Eddie – Por segunda vez

"**Ella encontró unos," le mentí. Es la mentira que le habíamos contado a Natalie, la que ella había extendido y que nadie –excepto Christian- había puesto en duda. "Muchos humanos quieren hacer eso."**

"**Claro" dijo sonriendo. Y acercó su boca a mi cuello.**

"**No soy un puta de sangre." Le advertí, alejándome de él.**

– Rose, ¿Le rompiste su rostro? – Pregunto Jill.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – Roza la miro confundida.

– Es lo que estoy imaginando – Se encogió de hombros, ahora mirando a Eddie – Pensé que ella le haría daño a cualquiera que se metiese con ella, en especial alguien que le diga eso

Me estremecí un poco.

– Sí, bueno… – Eddie pensó – Es verdad, ¿Rose…?

– Kirova – Dijo simplemente.

Lissa miro a Rose sonriendo.

– Se lo merecía – Dijo simplemente – Rose, realmente le habría roto los dientes

"**Pero lo quieres. Te gusta. Todas las chicas dhampirs lo quieren." Sus dientes estaban en mi piel de nuevo. Afilados. Maravillosos.**

**Sentí que la hostilidad solo empeoraría las cosas, entonces decidí controlar la situación con la provocación.**

Levante una ceja y ella me sonrió nerviosamente.

"**Para" le dije suavemente, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. "Te lo dije, no soy así. Pero si quieres hacerlo con tu boca, puedo darte algunas ideas."**

– Yo no quiero ni pensar en que tenías en mente – Dijo Abe sacudiendo la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué siempre hacen que mis comentarios se ven mal? – Pregunto Roza molesta – Tú y estos tres cabezas de aire no hacen más que buscar algo para burlarse

– ¿Cabezas de aire? – Pregunto Eddie confundido.

– No es tu mejor insulto – Dijo Syney con una mueca.

Christian se rió.

– Imbéciles – Susurro desviando la mirada.

**Aquello despertó su interés. "¿Sí? ¿Cómo qu-?"**

Como Sonya se detuvo de golpe todos se inclinaron adelante esperando saber que estaba sucediendo. Roza tomo mi mano jugando con ella, sabiendo perfectamente bien lo que estaba por suceder en el libro. La entrelacé con cuidado y luego la besé en los labios.

**Y ahí fue cuando la puerta se abrió.**

– ¡ATRAPADA! – Gritaron todos provocando que nos separáramos. Mire a los demás al igual que Roza, ella sonrió ligeramente y luego volvió a mirarme colocando su frente sobre la mía.

– Te amo – Murmuro.

– Yo también – Dije. Nos volvimos a besar.

**Nos separamos rápidamente. Estaba preparada para tratar con un compañero o incluso con una inspectora. Para quien no estaba preparada era para Dimitri.**

– ¿Ah no? – Me separé mirándola algo sorprendido. Ella me sonrió nerviosa.

– No – Dijo, sonaba como a una pregunta.

– ¿Se enciende el romance? – Pregunto Lissa con una expresión ansiosa – ¿Hay celos o algo?

– No – Respondí.

Roza pensó.

– Ahm… no – Volvió a sonar como una pregunta.

Lissa gimió – Sonya, por favor sigue…

**Reventó la puerta como si esperase encontrarnos, y en ese terrible momento, con él furioso como una tormenta, entendí por qué Mason lo había llamado 'dios'.**

– ¿Ah sí? – Pregunte sonriendo. Ella me sonrió besándome nuevamente.

– Ya sepárense, que me dan arcadas – Dijo Christian – Y lo peor, estoy al lado

– Christian – Se quejo Lissa.

Apoyé mi frente en la mejilla de Roza unos segundos, mientras Sonya volvía a leer.

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cruzó la sala y agarró a Jesse por su camisa, casi levantando al Moroi del suelo.**

"**¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Gritó Dimitri.**

"**J-Jesse, señor. Jesse Zeklos, señor."**

"**Sr. Zeklos, ¿tienes permiso para estar en esta parte del dormitorio?"**

"**No, señor."**

"**¿Conoces las reglas sobre las interacciones entre hombres y mujeres por aquí?"**

– Esa regla es una basura – Se quejo Roza.

– Son para evitar que hagas esa clase de locuras – Dijo Janine tranquila.

– Alguien está muy enojado – Dijo Syndey mirándome – ¿Celos?

– No – Dije – Al menos no en ese momento, ahora sí

"**Sí, señor"**

– Ahora entiendo a que te referías con que estaba tan asustado – Se rió suavemente Lissa – Enserio, parece un bebé

– Debiste ver su expresión – Sonreí con orgullo. Roza rodó los ojos.

– Acosador – Murmuro. Levante una ceja y ella se encogió de hombros – Me estabas siguiendo

"**Entonces te sugiero que salgas de aquí tan rápido como puedas, antes de que te entregue a alguien para que te castigue por tus actos. Si te vuelvo a ver de esta forma" Dimitri señaló a donde yo me encogía, medio vestida, en el sofá "Yo seré el te castigue. Y te dolerá. Mucho. ¿Me entiendes?"**

– Wow, Belikov – Dijo Adrian sorprendido, bastante – Si eso no son celos no lo sé que será, porque dudo que realmente estabas actuando por tu trabajo

– Si es cierto – Coincidió Eddie asintiendo – Estaba celoso

– Y demasiado – Dijo Sydney sonriendo.

– Supongo que es un punto más a tu favor – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– No es que me moleste o me importe, ahora, ¿pero sabes cuanto me había tardado para poder salir con él? – Dijo Rose mirándome algo molesta.

– Ahora sales conmigo – Le recordé tranquilo – Así que…

– Olvídalo – Dijo sonriendo, como si hubiera leído mi mente antes de decirle – No pienso dejarte ir después de todo por lo tuve que pasar

Sonreí un poco.

**Jesse tragó, con los ojos abiertos. Ninguna de sus habituales bravuconadas se mostraba ahora. Supongo que influía el ser agarrado por el cuello de un hombre ruso muy violento, muy alto, y muy enojado. "¡Sí, señor!"**

"**Entonces, vete" Dimitri lo soltó y, si es posible, Jesse salió de allí más rápido incluso de lo que Dimitri había pasado a través de la puerta. Mi mentor, se dirigió enseguida a mí, con un peligroso brillo en sus ojos. No dijo nada, pero el mensaje de desaprobación, me llegó alto y claro.**

– Que bien – Asentí. Roza bufó.

**Y de repente hubo un cambio.**

**Era como si hubiera sido pillado por sorpresa, como si nunca me hubiese visto antes.**

**Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, hubiese dicho que me estaba estudiando. Fuese lo que fuese, él definitivamente estaba estudiándome. Estudió mi cara, mi cuerpo. En ese momento, repentinamente me di cuenta de que estaba solo en vaqueros y un sujetador –un sujetador negro.**

– Que te queda perfecto – Susurré a su oído. Ella me sonrió.

**Sabía perfectamente que no había muchas en la escuela que se veían tan bien en sujetador como yo.**

– Un poquito vanidosa – Dijo Lissa riendo.

**Incluso un tipo como Dimitri, que parecía tan centrado en el deber, en el entrenamiento y todo lo demás, tenía que apreciar eso. Por último, noté que un rubor se extendía en mí, y que su mirada estaba causando en mí más que los besos de Jesse. Dimitri era tranquilo y distante a veces, pero él también tenía una dedicación e intensidad que no había visto en ninguna otra persona. Me preguntaba como ese poder y fuerza se traducía en… bueno, sexo. Imagine como sería que él me tocase- ¡Mierda!**

Todas las miradas cayeron en Rose, la mía principalmente. Jill y Lissa chillaron tras escuchar aquello. Roza se había sonrojado violentamente, de una forma hermosa, y escondió su rostro entre sus manos algo avergonzada.

Tenía tantas ganas de saber la respuesta, de una forma increíble. Ella me sonrió nerviosa y luego miro a Sonya indicándole que siguiera. Ella intentaba contener la risa mientras leía.

**¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Estaba loca? Avergonzada, escondí mis sentimientos con actitud.**

"**¿Ves algo que te guste?" Le pregunté.**

– Todo – Susurre a su oído.

"**Vístete."**

**La forma de su boca se endureció, y cualquier cosa que él pudiese estar sintiendo terminó.**

**La ira de su voz me hizo olvidar mi atribulada reacción. Inmediatamente abroche mi blusa, incomoda al ver su lado agresivo.**

"**¿Cómo nos encontraste? ¿Me estás siguiendo para asegurarte de que no vuelvo a escaparme?"**

"**Cállate", me reprendió, se inclinó hacia abajo hasta estar al mismo nivel.**

"**Un portero te vio y lo reportó. ¿Tienes alguna idea de la estupidez que acabáis de hacer?"**

– Casi acostarse con un Moroi y ser descubierta por su mentor – Dijo Christian con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"**Lo sé, lo sé, todo eso de la condicionalidad, ¿verdad?"**

"**No solo eso. Estoy hablando de la estupidez de estar en esa situación en primer lugar."**

"**Estoy en este tipo de situaciones todo el tiempo, camarada. No es gran cosa."**

– ¿Están hablando de la misma situación? – Pregunto Janine algo confundida.

– Yo… sí – Dijo Roza.

– ¿De Jesse o que nos escapáramos? – Pregunto Lissa.

Roza guardo silencio.

– Supongo que ambas, ahm, no recuerdo – Dijo tranquila y despreocupada.

**La rabia sustituyo al miedo. No me gustaba que me trataran como una niña.**

– Lo eres – Dijo Abe.

– Y tú eres un viejo – Le saco la lengua Roza.

"**Deja de llamarme así. Tuve que hacer un informe de Rusia y la RSSR el año pasado"**

La sala completa soltó una carcajada, Roza agacho la cabeza nuevamente avergonzada.

– Dios – Adrian intento recuperar el aliento – ¿RSSR? ¿Enserio?

– Joder, Rose, quizás como te fue en ese informe – Se burló Eddie intentando recuperar el aliento.

Me reí suavemente, sabía lo que había sucedido y honestamente no me había dado gracia en ese momento, aunque ahora…

– La historia no es lo suyo – Rió Lissa – No me sorprende, después de esto… – Rió más fuerte – Obviamente tiene que haberte ido terrible en ese informe

– ¿Terrible? Nah, seguro que le fue horriblemente mal – Dijo Christian riendo aún.

– Sonya sigue leyendo – Dijo Roza molesta. Pero Sonya estaba riendo también y tardo un poco en volver a tomar el control de la tranquilidad y así poder leer.

"**U.R.S.S. Y es una gran cosa para un Moroi estar con una chica dhampir. Les gusta alardear de eso."**

"**¿Y?"**

"**¿Y? " Me miro con repugnancia. "¿No tienes respeto? Piensa en Lissa. Te hace ver como una chica fácil. Vives de acuerdo con lo que muchos ya piensan de las chicas dhampir, y esto se refleja en ella. Y en mí"**

– Con celos – Dijo Christian riendo. Yo rodé los ojos.

"**Oh, ya veo. ¿Es eso de lo que estamos hablando? ¿Estoy perjudicando tu gran y malvado orgullo masculino? ¿Tienes miedo de que arruine tu reputación?**

– Sí – Respondió ella.

– No – La contradije.

– Ay, para qué mentir si ambos sabemos que era verdad – Dijo despreocupada. Volví a rodar los ojos.

"**Mi reputación ya está formada, Rose. Me puse mis metas y luche por ellas, hace ya mucho tiempo. Lo que será de tu vida aún está por ver." Su voz se volvió a endurecer. "Ahora vuelve a tu habitación –si es que lo puedes hacer sin tirarte a otra persona."**

"**¿Esta es tu forma sutil de llamarme perra?"**

Abe me lanzó una mirada asesina enseguida y yo apenas si me inmute, lo cierto es que no me estaba preocupando por eso. Pero al ver que todos me miraban entre incrédulos y sorprendidos no hice más que suspirar.

– Espero que tengas una buena excusa – Dijo Abe serio.

No respondí.

– Sonya… – Advirtió Lissa rápidamente.

"**He oído las historias que contáis. Historias sobre ti."**

– Por favor, hasta yo sé que no deberías haberla juzgado solo por esas historias – Dijo Christian – Todos sabíamos que era peligrosa y todo, pero la reputación que le dieron no parecía ser cierta, aunque actuara así

– Gracias, por ayudar – Dijo Rose de mala gana – Enserio

El sarcasmo estaba encima de ella. Lissa suspiro mirándome algo molesta. Quizás si me pase en ese momento, pero era todo en lo que podía pensar. Si las historias ciertas, entonces no entendía por qué una chica así iba a ser asignada a un Moroi real.

**Ouch. Quería gritarle que no era de su incumbencia lo que hacía con mi cuerpo, pero algo en la ira y la decepción en su rostro me hizo dudar. Y no sabía lo que era.**

"**Decepcionar" a alguien como Kirova no era mucho, pero a Dimitri… Me acordé de lo orgullosa que me sentí cuando me elogió en los últimos entrenamientos. Viendo como eso desaparecía de él… bueno, de repente me hizo sentir como si fuese tan fácil como asumió que yo era.**

Un silencio incomodo se expandió por la habitación. Ni siquiera Roza hablo para decir algo, así que preferí mantenerme callado.

**Algo Se rompió en mí. Parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas, le dije, "¿Por qué es tan malo… no sé, divertirse? Tengo diecisiete años, sabes. Debería aprovechar esto.**

"**Tienes diecisiete, y en menos de un año, la vida y la muerte de alguien estará en tus manos." Su voz seguía siendo firme pero había también un toque de delicadeza. "Si fueses humana o Moroi, podrías divertirte. Podrías hacer cosas que las otras chicas pueden hacer."**

"**Pero estás diciendo que no puedo"**

– ¡Ay, no! ¡Lissa, no comiences con culpas sin sentido! – Roza frunció el ceño como Lissa se mordió el labio inferior.

Todos las miramos esperando una repuesta, pero Lissa no dijo nada, sin embargo el rostro de Rose se suavizo un poco.

– No tiene importancia ahora – Dijo con un tono suave – Realmente no importa

Lissa la miro preocupada, algo dudosa. Sonya las miro fijamente y luego sonrió.

– Si ya dejaron de comunicarse así, continuaré… – Sonrió.

Ambas asintieron.

**Se distanció, sus ojos negros miraron a la nada. Estaba recordando algo.**

– Buena percepción – Dije con una sonrisa débil. Ella no respondió.

"**Cuando tenía diecisiete años conocí a Iván Zeklos. No éramos como tú y Lissa, pero nos hicimos amigos, y me solicitó como su guardián cuando me gradué. Yo era el mejor alumno de la Academia. Prestaba atención a todas las clases, pero al final, no fue suficiente. Así es nuestra vida. Un desliz, una distracción…" Suspiró. "Y es demasiado tarde."**

Nuevamente el silencio se apodero de la sala.

**Se formó un nudo en mi garganta cuando pensé que un desliz o una distracción podría costarme la vida de Lissa.**

– Sin embargo… – Lissa miro a la nada, pero todos sabíamos que hablaba hacia Rose – Nunca se te va un desliz, ¿no? Aún cuando estaban en Rusia me salvaste de Avery, de alguna loca forma, pero lo hiciste. De no ser por ti… quién sabe que habría sucedido. También sé que… en ti podría confiar con los ojos vendados y manos atadas, literalmente

Roza no respondió.

– Supongo que fue suerte lo de Rusia –

– No lo fue – Adrian sacudió la cabeza – Apenas te enteraste de que Lissa estaba en peligro y saltaste enseguida a ayudarla. Y era casi imposible debido a que estaban en países diferente

– Es cierto – Abe sonrió con orgullo – Pensabas en tomar un avión para volver a la Academia y como te ibas a tardar demasiado buscaste opciones. Fue muy inteligente

Roza sonrió ligeramente. No me miraba, realmente me estaba evadiendo la mirada.

"**Jesse es un Zeklos", le dije, de repente al darme cuenta de que Dimitri ha expulsado un pariente de su antiguo amigo y cargo.**

"**Lo sé"**

"**¿Eso te molesta? ¿Te recuerda a Iván?"**

"**No importa como me siento. No importa como nos sentimos ninguno de nosotros"**

"**Sin embargo, te molesta" De repente se hizo evidente para mí. Podía leer su dolor, a pesar de que trataba de esconderlo. "Sufres. Todos los días. ¿No? Le echas de menos."**

– Y ahí está de nuevo, leyendo el lenguaje corporal – Se rió Sydney suavizando un poco el ambiente.

Nosotros nos reímos también.

**Dimitri me miro, como si no quisiese que lo supiera, como si hubiese expuesto algunos de sus secretos. Siempre pensé que era un tipo duro, resistente y anti-social, pero tal vez se mantenía lejos de las personas para no sufrir si algún día las perdía. La muerte de Iván le había dejado una marca permanente.**

– ¿Cómo rayos te enteras de eso? – La mire desconcertado. Me miro tranquila, inexpresiva.

– Es un don – Dijo, volvió a mirar a Sonya y asintió con la cabeza.

**Me preguntaba si Dimitri era un tipo solitario.**

**La mirada de sorpresa desapareció, y volvió a ponerse a serio. "No importa como me sienta. Ellos son primero. Debemos protegerlos"**

**Pensé de nuevo en Lissa. "Sí, lo son"**

– Oye ya basta – Dijo Rose mirando a Lissa – Enserio

– Lo siento – Murmuró Lissa.

**Hubo un largo silencio antes de que comenzase a hablar de nuevo.**

"**Me dijiste que querías luchar, luchar de verdad. ¿Sigue siendo verdad?"**

"**Sí. Absolutamente."**

"**Rose… te puedo enseñar, pero tengo que creer que vas a participar. Participar de verdad. No te puedes distraer con cosas como estas." Dijo echando un vistazo a la habitación. "¿Puedo confiar en ti?"**

– Oh, va a ser difícil para nuestra Pequeña Dhampir – Se rió Adrian. Yo sonreí algo divertido, al igual que todos, esperando un comentario de Roza, pero ella se mantuvo callada mirando el suelo.

**Una vez más, quise llorar ante su mirada atenta, ante la seriedad de la pregunta. No entendía por que tenía ese poderoso efecto en mí. Nunca me había importando tanto lo que alguien pensase de mí. "Sí, te lo prometo."**

– Oh por Dios – Todos miramos a Lissa. Ella tenía las manos cubriendo su boca y Christian la miraba algo preocupado, entonces ella miro a Rose y no sé si fue con la mirada o con el vínculo, pero algo le dijo ya que Roza asintió lentamente – No puedo creerlo…

– Ahm… realmente no es la gran cosa – Dijo Roza tranquila – ¿Le puede suceder a cualquiera, a ti te sucedió?

Ella miro a Sonya tranquila, asintiendo para que siguiera leyendo.

"**Entonces, te enseñaré, pero necesito que seas fuerte. Sé que odias correr, pero es realmente necesario. No tienes ni idea de cómo son los Strigoi. La escuela trata de prepararlos, pero cuando veas lo rápido y fuerte que ellos son… bueno, no te lo puedes imaginar. Por lo tanto, no puedes dejar la carrera y las preparaciones. Si quieres aprender más sobre como luchar, tenemos que tener más entrenamientos. Voy a tomar más de tu tiempo. Apenas tendrás tiempo para hacer tus deberes o para cualquier otra cosa. Estarás cansada. Muy cansada."**

– Supongo que era inevitable – Dijo Roza suspirando.

**Pensé en ello, sobre él y sobre Lissa. "No me importa, haré lo que me digas."**

**Me estudió intensamente, como si se estuviese preguntando si creer en mí o no. Finalmente asintió. "Comenzaremos mañana"**

– Imagino que ese es el final – Dijo Christian sonriendo – ¿No?

– Sí, así es – Sonrió Sonya – ¿Alguien quiere leer el número diez?

– ¿No podemos dormir? – Pregunto Roza estirándose.

– Aún es la mitad de la noche – Dijo Lissa sorprendida.

– Sí y mañana es sábado, es mi día libre, gracias a Dios, protegerte es tan duro – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– ¿De qué hablas? Hemos estado aquí durante todo el tiempo, nadie ha entrado ni ha hecho daño – Dijo Christian sorprendido.

– Claro que la estoy cuidado – Lissa tomo un trozo de pizza y Rose se lo quito con una sonrisa juguetona – Estoy vigilando que este trozo no esté intoxicado – Lo mordió – No, no lo está. Tienes suerte, te pudiste haber enfermado así que te he salvado la vida

Lissa se rió suavemente – Un capítulo más. ¿Lo puedes aguantar?

– Sí, supongo que sí – Dijo ella – Pero necesito aire

– Bien – Sonrió Lissa.

Mientras Roza salía al balcón Mikhail tomaba el libro para leer el siguiente capítulo, los demás ordenamos un poco el desastre que habíamos dejado.

Pensé ir con ella, pero luego preferí esperar a que ella volviera, seguro que quería estar sola.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo número 9. Quedo bien, supongo, por cierto, en mi computador yo ya casi termino de escribir el libro y pronto comenzare con el segundo así que aquí estaremos un poquito más lento debido a que actualizo uno por día (o a veces más tarde). Espero que les haya gustado.

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna griffindor: Oh y aun tenemos todo el libro para ver sus celos *-* a cualquiera le molestaría que la llamen así a la cara. Tuvieron pura suerte esos dos, estoy segura de que si no fuera por Kirova Rose le habría dado el medio golpe. Es por el trabajo, es decir, ambas son dedicadas. Una tendencia con lo del fuego wuaskjaskj

- Guest: Gracias. Ahm tardará un par de... bueno... un tiempo... porque realmente se me fue la idea original de como iba a continuar jeje

Bueno ha sido todo por hoy con Leyendo el Pasado: Vampire Academy, así que espero que me sigan hasta el final de los libros :)

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	10. Leyendo el capítulo 10

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 10:

.: Eddie :.

Después de unos minutos Rose volvió a entrar, con una sonrisa, aunque se notaba un poco cansada. Se sentó junto a Lissa y le sonrió. Entonces Mikhail miro el libro y comenzó con la lectura sin esperar más.

"**¿Puede repetírmelo, señor Nagy? Lissa y Rose no paraban de pasarse notitas y no logro concentrarme."**

**Mia intentaba distraer la atención del profesor para eludir el hecho de que ignoraba la respuesta a la pregunta, y de paso nos estropeaba lo que de otro modo habría sido un día prometedor, pues apenas se comentaba el incidente del zorro: ahora todo el mundo quería hablar del ataque sufrido por Ralf a manos de Christian, a quien yo no había perdonado por lo del zorro.**

– Primero, gracias por lo de Ralf – Dijo Christian sonriendo – Segundo, yo no mate al zorro

– Ya lo sé – Dijo Rose suspirando.

**Estaba lo bastante chalado para haberlo hecho como loca muestra de afecto hacia Lissa, de eso no me cabía duda, pero cualesquiera que fueran sus motivos, había dejado de centrar su interés en ella, tal y como había dicho.**

– Siempre pensando en mí – Christian llevo su mano al corazón con una sonrisa. Pero Rose le devolvió una sarcástica.

**El señor Nagy, un profesor legendario por su capacidad para humillar a los alumnos mientras leía las notas en voz alta, se nos vino encima con la velocidad de un misil y se apodero de la nota al vuelo. Toda la clase se preparó con entusiasmo para una lectura completa. Sofoqué un gemido e hice cuanto estuvo en mi mano para ofrecer el aspecto más inexpresivo y despreocupado posible. Junto a mí, Lissa tenía pinta de morir.**

– Hmm – Rose pensó – Bueno, supongo que con ustedes leyendo esto, eso ya no tiene importancia, ¿no?

– Supongo que si lo pones así… – me reí – ¿Qué decía la nota?

– Uhg fue la mayor vergüenza de mi vida, incluso más que cuando volvimos a la escuela – Dijo Lissa gimiendo – Fue horrible

"**Vaya, vaya" empezó mientras examinaba la nota. "Me conformaría con que muchos alumnos escribieran tanto en algunos trabajos. Disculpen si cometo algún error de la lectura, pero una de ustedes tiene una letra considerablemente peor que la otra" Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.**

– Rose – Dijimos todos riendo.

– Hey – Rodó los ella mirándonos algo molesta – Mi caligrafía no era tan mala

– Agradece que te entendí – Se rió Lissa.

"**«Anoche vi a J» comienza la de peor caligrafía. La respuesta es: «¿Y qué pasó?». La pregunta va enfatizada nada menos que con cinco interrogantes. Es comprensible. A veces, uno solo sirve para hacerse entender, ¿a qué sí?"**

– Las está humillando terriblemente – Se rió Adrian.

– Eso si es para morirse de vergüenza –

– Pero eso ya pasó – Gimió Rose – en su momento fue humillante, ahora lo es que ustedes lean mis pensamientos

Me reí entre dientes rodeando a Jill por los hombros.

– Es lo que sacas por tener amigos como nosotros – Sonreí. Ella me saco la lengua.

**La clase se echó a reír. Mia me dedico una sonrisa envenenada, y la percibí. "La primera redactora responde: «¿Tú qué crees? Nos dimos un buen repaso en una sala vacía?»**

Nos reímos nuevamente como Rose y Lissa se sonrojaban un poco avergonzada. Obviamente no lo habían superado.

**El señor Nagy alzó la vista al oír algunas risitas en la clase.**

**Su acento británico le añadía a todo un punto de hilaridad.**

– Tal vez debiste imaginar que algo así sucedería – Me reí divertido.

"**¿Puedo asumir por esa reacción el uso del término «repaso» tiene en el ingles más reciente una acepción más… digamos carnal y subida de tono que la menos lasciva que yo aprendí de joven?"**

– Oh joder – Christian se rió, Lissa lo miro algo molesta y lo golpeó suavemente, pero eso no lo detuvo. Nosotros nos reímos también.

– Ok, eso ya es vergonzoso, me basto con oírlo una vez – Dijo Lissa mirando a Mikhail con ojitos de cachorritos para que saltara página.

– Lo siento, ordenes de la reina. Leeremos todo y cada una de las palabras que aparezcan – Se rió recordándole aquello. Lissa gimió.

**Se sucedieron nuevas risas disimuladas, por lo que eché narices y me erguí para contestar. "Sí, señor. Así es, señor Nagy"**

Estallamos en una risa. Rose y Lissa nos miraron avergonzadas.

– ¿Tenías que decirle eso? – Pregunto Sydney riendo a carcajadas.

– Oh, el estilo Rose – Me reí – Nunca cambia

**Media clase rompió a reír a mandíbula batiente.**

"**Le agradezco mucho la confirmación, señorita Hathaway. ¿Por dónde iba…? Ah, sí, la otra escritora contesta: «¿Y qué tal?». La réplica es: «Bien», una respuesta marcada con el dibujo de una carita sonriente, bien, supongo que eso es un elogio para el misterioso J, ¿verdad? «Bueno, ¿y hasta dónde llegasteis?». Esto no irá a sobrepasar los límites de la película para todos los públicos, ¿verdad señoritas?"**

– No fue ni tanto – Rodó los ojos Rose.

Nosotros nos seguimos riendo.

"**«No muy lejos, nos pillaron». Y al lado figura otro dibujito, esta vez es el de un rostro entristecido que refuerza la adversidad de la situación. «¿Qué pasó?». «Apareció Dimitri. Echó a Jesse y me montó un pollo»."**

– ¿Pollo? – Pregunto Dimitri intentando contener la risa, cosa que no le salía bien.

– Oh vamos – Rose se dejo caer con Lissa a un lado del sofá mientras nos seguíamos riendo.

– Hubieran prestado atención a su clase en lugar de estar pasándose notitas – Se rió la madre de Rose.

– Es verdad – Apoyó Mikhail riendo – Oh, oro puro

– Baboso – Soltó Rose.

**La clase concluyó cuando al fin se supo el nombre de los involucrados y el profesor Nagy pronunció «pollo». "Vaya, señor Zeklos, ¿es usted el anteriormente mencionado J, el que se había ganado una cara sonriente por parte de la pésima calígrafa?"**

– Viejo enfermo, mi caligrafía no es tan mala – Murmuró Rose.

– Si lo es – Dijimos todos riendo.

**Jesse se puso rojo como tomate, aunque no parecía del todo descontento de que sus gestas se dieran a conocer delante de sus amigos. Había guardado el secreto de lo sucedido, incluyendo nuestra conversación sobre la sangre, hasta ese momento. ¿La causa? Yo sospechaba que la amenaza de órdago por parte de Dimitri.**

Él sonrió con orgullo, pero a juzgar por las miradas de Rose y de Lissa no pensaban igual.

"**Bueno, aunque yo celebro la desgracia ajena tanto como el profesor de la próxima clase, cuyo tiempo estamos malgastando de tan mala manera, permítame recordar a sus amigos para el futuro que mi clase no es una sala de conversación."**

– Tiene mucha razón – Dijo Janine asintiendo.

Rose rodó los ojos.

– Todas las clases sirven para conversar – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

– Lo que yo no entiendo es, ¿por qué lo hicieron si sabían lo que el profesor les podía hacer? – Pregunto Jill riendo.

– Ella no podía esperar a contarme – Apuntó Lissa a Rose intentando no reírse, ahora al fin la vergüenza se les había ido.

– En mi defensa, era importante – Dijo Rose riendo.

**Lanzó con desdén el papel sobre el pupitre de Lissa. "Señorita Hathaway… Ha acumulado usted todos los castigos habidos y por haber, por lo cual no veo espacio ni manera de imponerle otro más."**

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Pregunto la señora Hathaway mirando a Rose sorprendida, al igual que Abe. Rose se encogió de hombros.

– Les dije que se metía en problemas cada dos minutos – Me reí a carcajadas – Quiero saber como termina, anda Mikhail

Él se rió y asintió.

"**Empero, usted, señorita Dragomir, va a llevarse dos sanciones en vez de una: la suya y la de su amiga. Tenga la bondad de quedarse aquí cuando suene el timbre, por favor"**

– Eso fue completamente injusto – Dijo Rose algo molesta.

– Muy injusto – Lissa asintió – Pero tú ya te metiste en tantos problemas que es imposible de creer, creo que tuviste suerte en salir de ese

– Aún así – Dijo Rose molesta.

**Jesse me busco después de clase. Estaba intranquilo a juzgar por el semblante.**

– Oh, esto va a estar interesante – Dijo Christian frotando sus manos con una mirada maliciosa, le guiñé el ojo sabiendo que así iba a ser.

"**Esto, oye, mira… Es sobre lo de esa nota… No he tenido nada que ver con eso, y tú lo sabes, pero si Belikov se entera… Tú se lo dirás, ¿verdad? O sea, le explicarás que yo no he…"**

"**Que sí, que sí" le atajé. "No te preocupes, estás a salvo"**

– Cobarde – Murmuré riendo suavemente.

**Lissa le contempló alejarse de la habitación sin apartarse de mi lado. Al pensar en la facilidad con la que Dimitri se lo había sacado de encima y en su aparente cobardía no pude evitar un comentario.**

"**¿Sabes…? De pronto, Jesse ya no parece tan sexy como antes."**

**Ella respondió con una carcajada.**

Nuevamente estallamos en una también. Todos nos reíamos, incluso Rose y Lissa que comenzaron a hablarse entre ellas y entre risas, movían las manos mientras decían palabras cortadas por las risas, se entendían, pero para nosotros, a pesar de que nos reíamos también, era inentendible.

Cuando las risas pasaron lentamente, Mikhail comenzó nuevamente con la lectura.

"**Más valdrá que te vayas. He de limpiar unos pupitres."**

**La dejé allí y me fui derechita a mi dormitorio. Mientras iba de camino me topé con un buen número de estudiantes agrupados en corrillos fuera del edificio. Los miré melancolía, deseando disponer de libertad para mezclarme con ellos.**

– ¿Y terminar siendo atrapada nuevamente en algo como con Jesse? – Pregunto Christian riendo.

No lo pudimos evitar, nuevamente saltamos en una carcajada, incluso ella.

– Pobre de ustedes dos – Se rió Jill – Van a ser la burla

– No del todo – Dijo Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Vamos que es lo que tiene a Rose así – Dijo Mikhail sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Miro el libro y comenzó de nuevo.

"**No, es cierto" Oí decir una voz con seguridad, la de Camille Conta, una chica guapa y muy popular, perteneciente a una de las familias más prestigiosas del clan Conta. Antes de la fuga, ella y Lissa habían estado en términos bastante cordiales, aunque también algo incómodos, como dos fuerzas poderosas que no se pierden de vista la una a la otra. "Limpian inodoros o algo así."**

"**Oh, Dios mío" dijo su amiga. "Me moriría si yo fuera Mia"**

– Aaahh venganza – Dijimos Adrian, Christian y yo sonriendo divertidos.

**Sonreí. Al parecer, Jesse había empezado a hacer circular la historia que le conté la última noche. Por desgracia, mi sensación de victoria se hizo trocitos cuando espié la conversación de otro conciliábulo.**

"…**y tengo entendido que seguía con vida. Ahí estaba, retorciéndose en su cama"**

Rose gruñó – Eso fue el colmo

"**Que vulgaridad. ¿Por qué iban a dejarlo ahí?"**

"**No lo sé. Y para empezar, ¿por qué matarlo?"**

"**¿Crees que Ralf tenía razón? Que ella y Rose lo hicieron solo para humilla…**

– ¿Enserio? – Lissa miro a Rose sorprendida, Rose asintió – ¿Y qué hiciste tú? Por favor dime que no te agarraste a pelea

**Se callaron en cuanto me vieron.**

**Puse cara de malas pulgas y doblé la esquina con andares furtivos. «Seguía con vida. Seguía con vida».**

– Me sorprende que no les hicieras nada – Dije asombrado. Rose se encogió de hombros.

**No había permitido a Lissa mencionar las similitudes existentes entre lo del zorro y lo sucedido hacía dos años en el bosque. No quería creer que ambos hechos estuvieran conectados, y tenía la impresión de que a ella le pasaba lo mismo.**

– ¡Uhg! Yo quiero saber sobre lo sucedido – Dijo Christian con impaciencia.

– Pues tendrás que esperar para saber – Rose le sonrió tranquila.

**Pero yo no había sido capaz de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, y no solo porque ponía los vellos vellos de punta, sino porque de veras me recordaba lo que acababa de suceder en la habitación de Lissa.**

– ¡Sí!¡Lo sabía! – Lissa celebro – Tú aún pensabas en eso

– ¿Y quién no? – Dijo ella – Fue escalofriante

**Un día nos saltamos la última clase y nos piramos por la noche al bosque cercano al campus.**

– ¡Rose! – La regaños u madre – Bien, de ti no me sorprende, creo, pero de ti – Miro a Lissa molesta – ¿Cómo pudiste?

– Fue su idea – Dijo Lissa apuntando a Rose despreocupada.

– ¡Aún así! – Las regaño.

Yo pude notar que Rose no se sintió regañada, pero Lissa sí.

**Le había cambiado a Abby Badica un par de estupendas sandalias punteadas con diamantes de imitación por una botella de aguardiente de melocotón. Una medida a la desesperada, sin duda, pero en Montana uno hace lo que sea necesario.**

– No para beber – Dijo Abe sacudiendo la cabeza.

– ¿Qué te digo, viejo? En ese entonces era solo beber – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

Sonreí. Ella tenía razón.

**Lissa había sacudido la cabeza en señal de desaprobación cuando le sugerí hacer novillos para darles unos tientos al frasco, pero acabó de venir, como de costumbre.**

Todos miramos a Lissa en señal de desaprobación y ella se sonrojo, bastante, mientras Rose estallaba en una carcajada.

– Estoy comenzando a pensar que eres tan débil como ella – Dije riendo divertido.

– Tiene un poder convención muy fuerte – Dijo Lissa avergonzada.

**Cerca de un cenagal de aguas verdosas encontramos un viejo leño donde sentarnos. La media luna proyectaba una tenue luz plateada, pero bastaba y sobraba para la visión de vampiros y semivampiros. La interrogué a conciencia sobre Aaron una vez que le hubimos dado una alegría a la botella. Acabó admitiendo a regañadientes que se había acostado con él el fin de semana anterior. Tuve un ataque de celos al sabe que lo había hecho antes que yo.**

No pude evitar una pequeña risa al escuchar aquello, Lissa escondió su rostro en sus manos avergonzada y Rose también, pero no por la misma razón, más bien por los celos.

– No puedo creer que tú lo hayas hecho antes que ella – Dijo Adrian sorprendido – Ella es la salvaje

– Hey – Rose frunció el ceño – Salvaje o no, yo no tenía novio

– Aún no sé que es peor – Dijo Abe – La botella o la confesión

– La confesión – Dijo Christian bañado en celos. Lissa lo abrazo, tranquilizándolo, y lo besó en los labios susurrando un par de cosas.

– ¿Saben una cosa? Leer esta cosa es casi tan incomodo como divertido – Dijo Mikhail con una ligera sonriendo.

– Ts, si es así, ¿qué me deja sentir a mí? – Dijo ella con ironía.

"**Bueno, ¿y cómo es?"**

– No… – Christian se quejo – No quiero saber

– ¿Podemos saltar esa parte? – Pregunto Lissa.

Rose miro a Christian y luego a Mikhail – Realmente no hay detalles de nada, ¿verdad?

Él miro el libro, leyó un poco y luego volvió a mirar a Rose.

– Dice un par de cosas, que no son detalles, como dijiste, pero aún así… – Miro a Christian.

– Uhm… –

– Solo léelo completo – Dije tranquilo – Aarón es tema del pasado y a Lissa no le interesa

– Es verdad – Dijo Adrian despreocupado.

– Bueno – Asintió. Le dio una mirada a Lissa y a Christian, él cerró los ojos, pensativo y finalmente asintió.

– Léelo de corrido, no quiero comentarios – Dijo Christian molesto.

**Se encogió de hombros y bebió otro sorbo. "No sé, no se parece a nada"**

"**No se parece a nada, ¿y eso que significa? ¿La Tierra no se sale de su órbita ni los planetas se alinean, o qué?**

"**No" Repuso, sofocando una risa "Claro que no"**

**No le pillaba el punto a la razón por la cual eso era tan divertido, pero podía asegurar cuan poco dispuesta estaba a alargar sobre el tema en cuestión. El vínculo entre nosotras se estaba formando en esa época y sus emociones se filtraban en mi interior de vez en cuando. Alcé la botella para contemplarla a placer.**

"**No parece hacer mucho efecto este matarratas."**

– ¿Querías emborracharte? – Pregunte riendo. Christian suspiro tranquilo de que el tema se había cambiado. Rose se mordió el labio inferior.

– Cambie unas sandalias, por lo menos que fuera fuerte – Dijo.

– Sí, y tenía que valer la pena si nos saltábamos una clase – Dijo Lissa – Pero…

– No fue así – Dijo Mikhail.

"**Apenas tiene alcohol, y por eso…"**

**El roce provocado por algo al moverse entre la maleza sonó muy cerca. Me levanté como movida por un resorte y me interpuse entre ella y el sonido.**

– ¡Rose al rescate! – Dijo Adrian riendo.

"**Ha de ser algún animal" aventuró ella tras un minuto de silencio.**

**Tampoco eso descartaba el peligro. Las guardias de la escuela mantenían lejos a los strigioi, pero los animales salvajes, tales como osos y pumas, solían vagabundear por los aledaños del campus y también suponían una amenaza.**

"**Venga, volvamos" le dije.**

– Al fin, si no es por un "peligro" – Dijo la madre de Rose.

– Hm – Rose sonrió tranquila – Sí

**De nuevo oímos los ruidos delatadores de movimiento cuando apenas habíamos avanzado unos metros. Alguien se interpuso en nuestro camino.**

"**Señoritas"**

– ¿Quién fue? – Pregunto Sydney intrigada.

– Chan, chan, chaaaan – Dijo Mikhail mirando a Sonya.

**Era la señora Karp.**

– Atrapadas – Dije sonriendo.

– Por segunda vez – Murmuró Rose. Luego se rió.

**Nos quedamos heladas, y todo lo rápida que había reaccionado junto al pantano lo tuve de lenta a la hora de esconder de su vista la botella y ponerla a mi espalda.**

– De todos modos la había visto – Dijo Sonya sonriendo.

– Sí – Rose rió nerviosa – Creo que no esperaba verla allí

– Yo tampoco – Dijo Lissa con un ligero sonrojo.

**Una media sonrisa recorrió su rostro mientras alargaba la mano.**

"**¿Creían que nadie iba a darse cuenta de su ausencia por el hecho de que hubiera faltado media clase?" pregunto ella poco después.**

– No esperábamos eso – Dijeron ambas riendo ligeramente.

"**¿Media clase?"**

"**Varios de ustedes han escogido el día de hoy para ausentarse. Debe ser el buen tiempo, la fiebre primaveral"**

– Sí, porque dudo que todos tuvieran una botella de alcohol en las manos – Mire a Lissa y a Rose sonriendo y ambas desviaron la vista.

**Lissa y yo caminamos arrastro los pies detrás de ella.**

**Jamás me había sentido cómoda en presencia de la señora Karp desde aquella vez que me curó las manos. Ese comportamiento suyo tan raro y paranoico le había conferido a mis ojos una nueva cualidad, me resultaba más extraña que antes, atemorizada incluso, y en los últimos tiempos era incapaz de verla sin mirarle las marcas de la frente.**

– Supongo que fue inevitable – Sonrió Sonya.

– Yo tengo una duda – Dijo Abe intrigado – Si te ponía incomoda que ella te haya curado, ¿qué dices de que Lissa te haya traído del mundo de los muertos? ¿Cómo te sentiste al saber eso?

Al parecer nadie, ni siquiera yo, había pensado en eso. Rose miro a Abe fijamente, luego evadió su mirada a Mikhail pidiéndole nuevamente seguir con la lectura. No estaba dispuesta a decir nada, se notaba algo incomoda, pero también había algo más.

Dimitri la abrazo con cuidado.

**Su densa melena pelirroja solía cubrirlas, pero eso no ocurría siempre. A veces había marcas nuevas, y en otras ocasiones las antiguas habían desaparecido.**

**A nuestra derecha se escuchó la vibración de un extraño revoloteo. Nos detuvimos las tres.**

"**Uno de vuestros compañeros de clase, supongo" murmuró la profesora mientras se volvía hacia el sonido.**

**Para cuando llegamos al lugar, había tumbado sobre suelo un enorme pájaro negro. Ni las aves ni el resto de los animales me llamaban mucho la atención, pero incluso yo me vi obligada a admirar las plumas lustrosas y aquel pico puntiagudo capaz de sacarle los ojos a alguien en menos de treinta segundos… si estuviera vivo, calor. El pájaro se quedó inmóvil tras un último estertor.**

– Al fin, sabremos que estabas ocultando – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo. Rose no respondió.

"**¿Qué es? ¿Una corneja?" Pregunté**

"**Demasiado grande" contesto la señora Karp. "Es un cuervo"**

"**¿Está muerto?" Pregunto Lissa. Le eché una mirada.**

"**Ah, ya lo creo, muerto del todo. No lo toques"**

– Me sorprende que lo hayas recordado todo – Dijo Sonya mirando a Rose.

– No fue algo sencillo de olvidar – Miro a Lissa, Rose – ¿Tú también lo recordabas así?

Ella asintió – Cada palabra, cada movimiento

"**Probablemente, lo habrá matado otra ave" apunto la profesora "A veces, pelean por el territorio y sus recursos"**

**Lissa se arrodilló con al compasión cincelada en el semblante. No me sorprendió, pues siempre había tenido una querencia manifestada por los bichos.**

– ¡Oye! – Se quejó ella.

Rose sonrió.

**Me había echado un sermón durante varios días después de que provocara una lucha entre un hámster y un cangrejo ermitaño. Yo consideraba el enfrentamiento como una forma de probar a dos enemigos poderosos y ella consideraba aquello como un acto de crueldad a los animales.**

Nos reímos. Se había hecho mención sobre eso hace unos capítulos atrás, Rose realmente había causado la pelea, recuerdo haberla visto.

– Eso sí fue crueldad – Dijo Lissa.

– Lo sé – Dijo la señora Karp.

– Uhg fue el medio sermón – Dijo Rose despreocupada – Aunque la verdad escuche la mitad, la otra mitad estaba vagando

Lissa la miro molesta, preparada para quejarse cuando Christian la detuvo.

**Alargó la mano hacia el cuervo con el rostro transfigurado.**

"**¡Liss!", exclamé con horror. "Seguro que te pega alguna enfermedad"**

**Lissa hizo como si no me hubiera oído y siguió moviendo las manos hasta acariciar las alas del córvido con los dedos. La señora Karp se quedó de pie, inmóvil como estatua, aunque parecía un espectro con ese rostro suyo tan pálido.**

– Fue entonces, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Rose mirando a la señora Karp – Aunque no entiendo lo de Shadow Kissed

– Hice unos análisis y llegue a la conclusión – Dijo la señora Karp suspirando – Ya lo sabes, era imposible que sobrevivieras al accidente

Rose se estremeció un poco. Lissa la miro con una sonrisa compasiva colocando una mano en su hombro.

– Sigo escuchando que hablan en chino – Dije extrañado.

– Sí – Asintió Mikhail.

"**Liss", repetí mientras hacía un ademán para acercarme a ella para apartarla del ave.**

**De pronto, me traspasó la mente una extraña sensación: una dulzura repleta de gozo y de vida. Fue tan intensa que me detuve donde estaba.**

**Y entonces el cuervo se movió.**

**Lissa profirió un gritito y retiro las manos enseguida. Las dos nos quedamos mirándolo con los ojos redondos como platos.**

– ¿Hiciste que un cuervo fuera besado por las sombras? – Adrian abrió los ojos como platos. Lissa meneó la cabeza.

– Así parece – Dijo ella.

**El ave se removió e intento ponerse en pie; no cejó en su empeño hasta logrado. Entonces, se movió hacia nosotras y fijó en Lissa una mirada demasiado inteligente para tratarse de un pájaro. El cuervo y Lissa se contemplaron fijamente, mas yo no fui capaz de identificar la reacción de mi amiga a través del vínculo. El ave apartó la vista y al cabo de un buen rato, movió las alas y emprendió vuelo. Cada potente aleteo le llevó más y más lejos.**

– Me pregunto que será de él – Dijo Lissa sonriendo ligeramente.

– Me pregunto si aún se burla de mí – Dijo Rose con una expresión negativa.

Todos la miramos confundidos y ella se encogió de hombros.

**Cuando se apagó el batir de alas, solo quedo el susurró del viento en las hojas de los árboles.**

"**Dios santo", jadeó Lissa. "¿Qué ha pasado?"**

"**Que me zurzan si lo sé", repliqué mientras intentaba esconder un pánico atroz.**

**La profesora dio una zancada y aferró a Lissa por la mano con el fin que se diera vuelta. Se contemplaron la una a la otra. Yo me planté junto a ellas en un pispás, lista para entrar en acción por si «Chiflada» Karp intentaba la menor tontería, aunque me daba **_**yuyu**_** derribar a una profe.**

– ¿_yuyu_? – Me reí.

Ella se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

– Estaba loca –

– Rose… – La señora Karp miro a Rose regañadora.

– Lo siento – Se disculpo Rose sonriendo.

"**Aquí no ha pasado nada", espetó la señora Karp con una voz tensa y un brillo alocado en los ojos. "¿Me oyes? Nada de nada. Y tú no puedes contarle a nadie, pero a nadie, lo que has visto", me ordenó. "Prometédmelo las dos. Juradme que ni siquiera vais a mencionar el tema"**

– Y yo no lo hice – Rose sonrió – Ella quería hablar sobre eso

– Era extraño – Dijo Lissa mirando a Rose – Primero el cuervo, luego el zorro, después continuo el conejo y finalmente la tórtola. Rose, dime que no te parecía extraño que eso sucediera. Obviamente alguien nos vio

– ¿Conejo? – Preguntó Adrian.

Yo también estaba confundido porque no recordaba nada de un conejo. Lissa miro a Adrian y luego a Rose.

– Pero aún así pensabas en eso – Dijo ella sonriendo, un poco – ¿verdad? Acabas de demostrarlo

Rose asintió.

**Lissa y yo intercambiamos una mirada de incomodidad. "Vale" contesto ella con la voz quebrada.**

**La profesora relajó un tanto la presión en torno a su mano.**

"**Y no vuelvas a hacerlo jamás. Acabarán por enterarse si lo haces de nuevo, y entonces te encontrarán" se volvió a mí. "No le dejes hacerlo otra vez. Nunca jamás."**

– Con que fue por eso que no me decías nada, ni a Kirova – Murmuró Dimitri con un tono suave, algo dolido como si no le gustará que Rose no confiara en él.

– Pero – Rose hablo, mirando a Sonya – Ella seguía haciéndolo, nunca me hace caso

– Aún mantienes esa estúpida promesa – Dijo Lissa.

– No es estúpida – Espeto la Sonya sobresaltando – Esa promesa evita que a ambas la rodeé la oscuridad. No es nada bueno, porque en algún momento explotará y hará que alguna de las dos haga algo malo

Rose se movió en el asiento incomoda.

– Como con Jesse – Dijo nerviosa – Y… bueno, la barrera

Sonya estudió a Rose, seria, por unos minutos y luego sacudió la cabeza en negación. Ella miro a Lissa tranquila, Rose se notaba aún incomoda y luego le pidió a Mikhail seguir leyendo. Algo estaban ocultando o eso se daba a entender y creo, creo, que Jill también lo sabía porque creo haberla sentir como se tensaba un poco.

**Alguien pronunció mi nombre en el patio antes de llegar al dormitorio.**

"**¿Rose? Te he llamado como cien veces."**

**Me olvidé del pajarraco y de la señora Karp para alzar al vista y ver a Mason. Al parecer, mientras yo estaba en Babia, había echado a andar al verme pasar de camino a mi cuarto. "Lo siento" mascullé. "Estaba en blanco. El cansancio, ya sabes."**

"**¿Qué?... ¿Demasiada alegría la última noche?"**

– Alguien está celoso – Dijo Adrian riendo. Por supuesto, la broma no fue tan graciosa para nadie, al menos, para nadie que supiera lo ocurrido en Spokane.

**Entorné los ojos al mirarle.**

"**Nada que no sea capaz de controlar"**

– ¿Puedes controlar la furia de Dimitri? – Se rió Christian. Nosotros nos reímos un poco.

"**Supongo", se rió, pero no tenía pinta de estar demasiado contento. "Da la impresión de que Jesse no fue capaz de manejar la situación."**

"**Lo hizo bien."**

"**Si tú lo dices… Personalmente, creo que tienes mal gusto."**

– Para fijarte en alguien así, sí, lo tienes – Se rió Syndey ligeramente.

Rose sonrió divertida y luego miro a Dimitri que sonrió. Ambos se miraron un poco y luego ella se dejo caer en su hombro, recostando su cabeza.

**Me paré en seco.**

"**Y a mí me parece que no es de tu incumbencia," Se cabreó y miró a otro lado.**

– Estaba celoso y no te diste cuenta – Murmuré. Ella no respondió.

"**Ahora ya es asunto de toda la clase."**

"**Para el carro. No era ésa mi intención."**

– Sí – Lissa espetó – Era asunto mío y de ella, no de la clase completa

Nos reímos un poco.

"**Se habría sabido de todos modos. Jesse es un bocazas."**

"**No lo habría dicho en la vida."**

– Es verdad – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

– Es un cobarde – Se rió Lissa suavemente.

"**Como tú digas" replicó Mason. "Como es tan guapo y viene de una buena familia…"**

"**Deja de hacer el memo" le corté, "Es más, ¿a ti qué más te da? ¿Tienes celos de que no lo haga contigo?"**

**Si estaba rojo, se puso todavía más, hasta la raíz de los cabellos.**

– No lo habría admitido – Sonreí ligeramente – Sigo pensando que debiste darte cuenta, estaba más claro que el agua

– Cierto – Coincidió Jill.

– Esperen… – Dijo Rose con un tono tranquilo y arrastrando un poco la palabra, le indico a Mikhail seguir.

**No me gusta oír a la gente hablar pestes de ti, eso es todo, nada más. Circulan por ahí un montones de chistes verdes. Te llaman zorrita."**

"**Me da igual como me llamen."**

"**Ah sí. Tú eres dura de verdad. No necesitas a nadie."**

**Me detuve.**

"**En efecto. Soy una de las mejores novicias en este puto lugar. No necesito que un caballero gallardo salga en mi defensa. No me trates como si fuera una cría desvalida."**

– Wow, sí que estabas enojada – Dije sorprendido.

– Ya sabes que no me gusta que me traten así – Dijo Rose con un tono duro.

**Di media vuelta y seguí andando, pero él me dio alcancé con relativa facilidad. Desventajas de no medir más de metro setenta.**

– ¿Siempre te quejas de tu tamaño? – Pregunto Jill levantando una ceja

– No – Dijo despreocupada.

"**Mira, no quería mosquearte. Estaba preocupado por ti, eso es todo" solté una áspera risotada. "Hablo enserio, espera…" empezó. "He hecho algo por ti, más o menos. La noche pasada fui a la biblioteca e intente encontrar algo sobre San Vladimir."**

**Me detuve otra vez. "¿Lo hiciste?"**

– ¿Lo hizo? – Preguntamos todos.

"**Sí, pero apenas había datos sobre Anna. Todos los libros tocaban el tema por encima y se limitaban a decir que el santo curaba a la gente y los traía de más allá de la muerte."**

**Pues había puesto el dedo en la llaga, al menos en eso último.**

– Eso es bueno – Dije sonriendo – Ahí sabías, o tenías una pista, de que es posible, es decir, además de verlo con tus ojos por Lissa

– Hm – Rose meneó la cabeza.

"**¿No había nada… más?" balbuceé.**

"**No"" enfatizo la respuesta con la cabeza. "Probablemente vayas a necesitar alguna fuente primaria, pero no tenemos ninguna"**

"**¿Una fuente qué…?"**

– ¿No lo sabes? – Pregunte sorprendido.

– No – Dijo negando con la cabeza.

"**Pero ¿es qué no sabes hacer otra cosa en el aula que pasar notas? Lo estuvieron explicando el otro día en la clase del profesor Andrews. Las fuentes primarias son libros coetáneos, escritos en la época de estudio. Las secundarias son los libros escritos por estudiosos de nuestros días. Es más fácil obtener más y mejor información si lees libros escritos por el sujeto en cuestión o algún conocido suyo"**

"**Eh, vale. ¿Acaso te has convertido en un pitagorín?" Mason me propinó un débil puñetazo en el hombro.**

"**Presto atención a la clase del profesor, nada más. Eres una inconsciente al perderte tantas cosas."**

– Quizás deberías hacer lo mismo – Dijeron Abe y Janine.

– Si bueno, supongo que tal vez debí – Dijo Rose rascándose la nuca nerviosa, luego añadió despreocupada – Ah pero de todos modos ya no interesa. Pasado pisado

**Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. "Mira, lamento de verás lo que he dicho, yo solo…"**

**Entonces me di cuenta de que su reacción era cosa de celos.**

– Al fin – Dije aliviado – Yo pensé que no te ibas a dar cuenta nunca. Una vez le dije que te dijera, pero él se negó

**Se lo leí en los ojos. ¿Cómo no había caído antes? Estaba loco por mí. Debía ser cierto eso de que era una inconsciente.**

– Lo es – Dijeron todos al unisonó.

– No es verdad – Dijo Rose.

– Rose, es verdad – Dijo Lissa colocando una mano en su hombro. Le sonrió divertida y luego miro a Mikhail.

– Sí tú lo sabías, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – Pregunto Rose frunciendo el ceño.

– Esperaba a que tú te dieras cuenta, Rose, antes de irnos yo lo noté – Sonrió Lissa.

– Era bastante obvio – Dije sonriendo.

"**Está bien, Mason. Olvídalo" le sonreí. "Y gracias por buscarme esos datos."**

**Él me devolvió la sonrisa. Después, me metí en mi cuarto triste por no corresponder mis sentimientos.**

– Eso es todo por hoy – Dijo Mikhail.

– Al fin – Dijo Rose estirándose – Ahora, a la cama

– Aún falta para que amanezca – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Ahm y no te irás a dormir. Tengo cosas que hacer, ven conmigo

– No… – Rose gimió.

– Eres mi guardiana – Dijo Lissa con un tono cantarín.

– Uhg –

Me reí mientras veía a Lissa, besar a Christian, despedirse de nosotros, arrastrar a Rose e irse. Jill y yo sonreímos con la intensión de dar un paseo antes.

– Ha sido bastante interesante el capítulo de hoy – Dijo Jill – Es decir, por el tema del vínculo de ellas, no por lo de Jesse

– Sí – Sonreí ligeramente tomando su mano – Lo cierto es que ahora sé un poco más de Rose, cosas que esconde, pero ahora son obvias

– Sí – Sonrió ella abrazándome – Me gustaría saber que pensó de mí al verme por primera vez

– Hm… eso fue luego de Rusia, ¿no? – Sonreí – Supongo que aún falta bastante

– No – Negó con la cabeza – Nos conocimos antes

La mire sorprendido. No esperaba escuchar eso. Le sonreí ligeramente y luego la besé en la frente.

– Te amo –

– Y yo a ti –

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y honestamente no tengo mucho que decir... salvo que este fics lo tengo terminado en mi computadora y no puedo esperar para terminar de subirlo :) Espero que también les guste como ha quedado.

~ Comentarios:

- luli34: Que bueno que te ha gustado este y sobre tu pregunta, realmente no lo sé aún, es decir, necesito un par de ideas así que me mantendré como estoy por ahora

- ginnyluna griffindor: Hm... creo que ando un poquito perdida, ¿rehusaba? Lo siento, realmente me perdí en eso wuaskjaskjaskj si me dijeras en que parte sale, ya lo revisé y no encontré y con lo despistada que soy no es de extrañar. Me gustan Christian y Lissa, son tiernos juntos

Bueno, es el gran final de hoy, espero ver sus comentarios y saber si les ha gustado, así como espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo ;)

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)__  
_


	11. Leyendo el capítulo 11

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 11:

.: Rose :.

Golpes me sacaron de mi sueño, gemí escondiendo mi rostro en la almohada mientras colocaba ambas manos en mis oídos para poder ahuyentar los golpes que me impedían dormir y así poder volver a dormir. Esos golpes no se detenía, y el vínculo me gritaba era Lissa. Gruñí pesadamente.

– ¡Lissa, vete, es mi día libre! – Grite sin moverme.

– ¡No! ¡Abre la puerta y saca tu trasero de la cama! – Grito. Estaba algo molesta, pero yo no sabía por qué. Me levante de la cama a regañadientes.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunte somnolienta al abrir la puerta. Ella entro sin esperar nada y luego me miro – Liss…

– Rose, ¿cómo puedes seguir durmiendo? – Pregunto mirándome mientras yo cerraba.

– Es mi día libre – Dije sentándome en la cama nuevamente.

– Sí, pero ayer te pedí un favor y tú aceptaste – Dijo ella gimiendo – Mañana es mi aniversario con Christian y quiero que me ayudes a comprarle algo

– Bien – Dije a regañadientes. Busque con la mirada y vi una nota en la cama, en el lado de Dimitri. Me pregunte donde estaba y tome la nota.

_Salí con Christian temprano, nos veremos cuando volvamos_

– Necesito un vestido perfecto así que vamos, vístete – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– ¿Un vestido? Pensé que querías ir a comprarle un regalo – Dije confundida.

– Sí, pero también necesito un vestido nuevo – Me sonrió – Tendremos una cena

– ¿Tú cocinaras? – Pregunte sacando ropa de mi armario.

– No, Christian lo hará – Sonrió Lissa – Dijo que estaba emocionado por hacerlo, le gusta cocina

– Suertuda –

Saque unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca, sobre ella me puse una chaqueta roja y por supuesto unas botas. Lissa y yo salimos a comprar un vestido primero. Estuvimos cerca de dos horas visto vestidos, probando y dando opiniones, finalmente llegamos a la caja con un vestido color crema hermoso que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, no tenía breteles, y era ajustado a la cintura. Un par de diseños en la falda y en el borde del pecho.

Tras terminar de comprar el vestido decidimos ir a comer algo, yo moría de hambre debido a que no tome desayuno (aunque técnicamente era de noche para los vampiros), y luego fuimos a comprar un regalo para Christian. Honestamente, ahí estuvimos paradas unas tres horas porque Lissa no tenía ni idea de comprar, recorriendo de tienda en tienda finalmente logro encontrar algo que pensó que le agradaría y yo esperaba a que lo comprara antes de cambiar de opinión y volver a revisar el centro comercial de pies a cabeza.

Ese día Lissa le informo a sus guardias que no tenían que venir con nosotras porque además de que era de día, yo estaba con ella y, por supuesto, Lissa tenía fe en que si ocurría algo yo saltaría a ayudarla aún si fuera mi día libre.

Yo hubiera preferido pasar el día en la cama, primero porque en el mundo vampiro era la hora de dormir y mi día libre oficialmente iniciaba de noche (nuestro día), pero la noche (el día humano) igual contaba como día libre.

– ¿Tú qué piensas? – Pregunto enseñándome una camisa color blanca con unas franjas delgadas color rojas o quizás burdeo.

– Aburrido – dije bostezando – ¿Qué tal algo más… no sé, tú conoces al hombre?

Ella suspiro pesadamente lanzando la camisa a un montón.

– Presiento que no te interesa mucho – Me miro fijamente cruzándose de brazos – ¿Te sucede algo?

– No sé como puedes estar despierta – Me senté en un mueble donde habían unos jeans – Es decir, anoche leímos ese libro y ahora te has levantado temprano para venir a comprar y estás de humor. Tengo sueño y solo porque se supone que es de noche para nosotras

– Estoy nerviosa – Dijo Lissa sentándose a mi lado.

– Bien, entonces lleva la camisa y compremos un reloj – Le sonreí tranquila – No hay razón para estar nerviosa. No es su primer aniversario y mucho menos el último

– Gracias – Me sonrió. Tomo la camisa y fuimos a los aparatos electrónicos. Revisamos los relojes de muñeca con una sonrisa, compro uno moderno. Y cuando estábamos por pagar ella notó algo y enseguida me lo hizo saber – Mira eso

Moví la cabeza al reloj y fruncí el ceño. Marcaba la 7 pm.

– ¿Y? – Pregunte confundida.

– Lo siento tanto – dijo con una mueca – Te he hecho gastar tu día libre y no creo que sigas descansando. Vamos a seguir leyendo el libro, pero si quieres puedo decirle a los demás que seguiremos mañana

– Nah. No hay problemas – Sonreí despreocupada tomando la bolsa mientras ella pagaba – Pero me debes un helado

Lissa rió suavemente y asintió. Terminamos de pagar todo y volvimos a la corte para poder ir a leer ese estúpido libro. Aún tenía demasiadas dudas sobre como mis más preciados pensamientos terminaron allí.

– Oye – Dijo ella mientras caminábamos. Una brisa me estremeció así que metí las manos a los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, cerrándolas en un puño.

– Dime –

– ¿Qué piensas de los libros? Es decir, han estado divertidos –

– Ya sabes lo que pienso – Dicho esto, ella no dijo nada más. Al entrar en el salón vimos a la gran mayoría en listos. Bueno, solo faltábamos nosotras dos. Sonreí tranquilamente y me lancé al lado de Dimitri que me rodeó con su brazo.

– Hey camarada – Sonreí – ¿Dónde fuiste hoy?

– Christian quería un regalo especial para Lissa – Sonrió tranquilo – ¿Qué tal tu día libre?

– Horrible – Gruñí. Lissa me lanzó una mirada enseguida, ya que yo había alzado la voz. Le sonreí tranquila para que ella se tranquilizarla ya que se alarmo bastante – Es decir, tampoco estuvo tan mal

Dimitri miro a Lissa y luego me miro a mí. Me sonrió tranquilo. Nos besamos un poco, y el placer que sentí era magnifica, sin duda ayudaba después de un día pesado. Nos acomodamos en el sofá de modo que ambos estuviéramos semi acostados, es decir, sentados pero con las piernas estiradas. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho siendo rodeada por la cintura, al mirar arriba me encontré con una sonrisa torcida, encantadora y provocativa.

– Bien, ¿podemos leer? – Pregunte sonriendo.

– ¿Estás de humor? – Dijo Dimitri.

– Me encanta ser abrazada por un Dios Ruso – Sonreí – Además… – Lo miré – Es probable que me quede dormida antes de tiempo

– Bien, es mi turno de leer – Sonrió mi madre tomando el libro – ¿Te parece bien?

– Sí – Dije tranquila.

– Muy bien. Capítulo 11… –

"**¿Necesitas algo que ponerte?" preguntó Lissa.**

– ¿Estabas desnuda? – Pregunto Adrian con una sonrisa burlona.

Hm… Mire a Adrian disgustada por su broma. Cada día se pone peor, joder. Dimitri gruñó, señal de que tampoco le agrado la idea de que Adrian se burlará.

"**¿Eh…?"**

**La mire de refilón. Yo estaba poniendo oreja a la conversación de Mia, que se empecinaba en negar ante unas amigas las afirmaciones acerca del trabajo de sus padres mientras venía el señor Nagy para comenzar la clase de Artes Eslavo.**

– ¿Otra vez con ese profesor, eh? – Dimitri me sonrió divertido.

– No será que las vuelva a humillar – Se rió Eddie.

– No seas malo – Dijo Jill – Ellas no serían tan tontas como para dejarse por segunda vez ser atrapadas

– Sí, es cierto – Dijimos Lissa y yo al unisonó.

"**No es como si fueran criados o algo por el estilo", insistió, claramente abochornada. "En la práctica vienen a ser consejeros, los Drozdov no deciden nada sin ellos"**

**Reprimí a duras penas una risotada. Lissa sacudió la cabeza.**

– Ahora si te vas vuelto mala, nivel Mia – Dijo Sydney riendo suavemente.

– Ja – Bufé – Ahora Mia parece inofensiva, pero espérate nomas a saber la que me hizo

"**¡Cómo te lo estas pasando con este asunto!"**

"**Porque es tremendo. ¿Qué me habías preguntado?" rebusqué en el caos de mi bolso a ver si encontraba el brillo de labios. Hice un mohín de contrariedad cuando lo encontré. Estaba a punto de acabarse y no sabía cuando lograría agenciarme otro.**

Mire a Dimitri con una sonrisa recordando que él me había comprado uno nuevo, él me sonrió también y me besó en la frente.

– Te amo – Murmuró a mi oído.

– Y yo a ti –

"**Te he preguntado si necesitabas algo de ropa" repitió ella.**

"**Bueno, sí, por supuesto que sí, pero no me vale nada de lo tuyo"**

"**¿Qué vas a hacer?" Me encogí de hombros.**

"**Improvisar, como siempre. Eso no me preocupa en lo más mínimo. Estoy contenta de que Kirova me deje ir"**

– ¿A dónde? – Pregunto Sydney.

**Teníamos un cónclave esa noche. Ya era 1 de noviembre, el Día de todos los santos, lo cual significaba que casi había pasado un mes desde nuestro regreso. En señalada fecha iba a visitar las instalaciones un grupo de sangre real entre los cuyos integrantes estaba la reina Tatiana en persona.**

Mi madre se detuvo enseguida mientras nosotros guardábamos silencio. Las miradas cayeron en Adrian que tenía la vista en el suelo. Él respiro hondo, muy hondo y luego dedico una suave y tranquila sonrisa.

– Estoy bien – Dijo – Adelante

**Lo cierto es que no era eso lo que inquietaba; ella ya había visitado la Academia antes. La visita era bastante frecuente y mucho menos glamurosa de lo que parecía. Además, yo valoraba en muy poquito a los engreídos miembros de la realeza después de llevar tanto tiempo viviendo entre humanos y líderes selectos.**

– Nunca pudimos votar – Dijo Lissa con un suspiro.

– Lo sé – Dije – Al diablo con la política

– Hey, ahora permanecerás mucho tiempo con ella cerca porque yo soy la reina – Dijo Lissa sonriendo con orgullo.

Le sonreí divertida sintiendo realmente su orgullo. Me alegraba tanto saber que ella estaba orgullosa de ser la reina, de lo que ha hecho y de lo que es. Si ella estaba orgullosa de lo que ha logrado, yo lo estaba también, siempre lo iba a estar.

**Aún así, me habían dado permiso para asistir porque todo el mundo iba a estar presente. Era un cambio, la oportunidad de alternar con la gente en vez de estar encerrada en mi cuarto. Iba a pagar con gusto el precio de soportar unos cuantos discursos aburridos a cambio de una pequeña dosis de libertad.**

– No sé de que te quejas – Dijo Christian – Si al final nunca prestas atención

– Sí, bueno, sí – Asentí.

**No me quedé a charlotear con Lissa después de clases, como tenía por costumbre, pues Dimitri no se había rajado en lo tocante a los entrenamientos adicionales y yo intentaba cumplir mi palabra.**

– ¿Intentabas? – Me miro sorprendido – Uy debí saber que ibas a dudar

– Noo – Gemí – Yo iba a cumplirla, pero… bueno… esperaba a que fueras un poquito más flexible y me dieras tiempo

Se rió divertido.

– Pensé que te gustaba pasar tiempo con él – Dijo Sydney confundida.

– Me gusta – Dije tranquila – Pero en ese entonces no me gustaba, es decir, no éramos nada más que estudiante-maestro

– Ósea que si te gustaba – Dijo él sonriendo – Quisiera saber en que momento comencé a gustarte

**Ahora, tenía dos horas más de prácticas con él, una antes y otra después del horario lectivo. Cuanto más le veía en acción, más comprendía su bien ganada fama de luchar agresivo. El tío era una máquina, como bien lo demostraban las seis marcas **_**molnijas**__,_** y yo me moría de ganas de aprender cuanto él sabía.**

– Ahora sabes más – Me besó en la mejilla – Te dije que llegarías a tener muchas más marcas que yo, incluso antes de graduarte

Le sonreí agradecida y lo besé en los labios.

– Solo gracias a ti – Dije.

**Nada más llegar al gimnasio le vi en camiseta y unos holgados pantalones de atletismo en vez de los habituales jeans. Le sentaban bien. Muy bien. «Deja de mirarle», dije para mis adentros de forma inmediata.**

– Sí, damas y caballeros, así es como la señorita estudiante se enamoro del profesor. Mirándolo todo los días – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Ella comenzó con el enamoramiento antes – Dijo Lissa sonriendo maliciosa.

– Lissa – Dije entre dientes al ver a donde quería llegar. Desde que Sonya leyó la parte de Jesse y yo en el sofá, y mis pensamientos sobre Dimitri y… el sexo… ella se dio cuenta enseguida de que quizás fue en ese maldito momento en que comencé a mirar a Dimitri de otra forma más, me tomo tiempo darme cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo y ella se dio cuenta a la primera.

– Lo siento – Se rió suavemente – Pero…

Gemí escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Dimitri. Él se rió suavemente luego me besó suavemente.

**Me situó en la colchoneta de forma que quedamos el uno frente al otro y luego cruzó los brazos.**

"**¿Cuál es el primer problema con el que vas a encontrarte en un enfrentamiento con los strigoi?"**

"**Piensa en algo más básico"**

**¿Más que eso? Le di una vuelta al asunto. "Son más grandes y más fuertes que yo"**

– Al menos sabes las desventajas – Dijo Mikhail asintiendo – Aunque eso no te detiene, ¿verdad?

– No, realmente no – Dije sonriendo – Solo… saltar al peligro y nada más

**La mayoría de los Strigoi tenían la misma altura que sus primos Moroi, a menos que hubieran sido humanos. Además, los strigoi tenían más fuerza, reflejos y sentados que los dhampir.**

**Dimitri asintió.**

"**Eso lo hace difícil, pero no imposible. Es perfectamente posible usar el peso y la altura de una persona contra ella."**

– Para ti no, ¿eh camarada? – Sonreí mirando a Dimitri. Él me miro divertido y luego se rió.

– ¿Te gusta molestar, verdad? –

– Solo si es a ti – Dije sonriendo. Lo besé en la mejilla.

**Él se giró e hizo una demostración de varias llaves, marcando todos los pasos y cada golpe. Mientras imitaba los movimientos del mentor, empecé a tomar conciencia de las razones por las cuales solía recibir tantos golpes en las prácticas en grupo. Aprendí los golpes al cabo de poco tiempo y me consumía la impaciencia, pues no veía el momento de hacer uso de ellos. Me dejó intentarlo casi al final del entrenamiento.**

"**Adelante", me instó, "intenta golpearme.**

**No necesito repetírmelo de nuevo. Avancé con el propósito de propinarle uno, pero me bloqueó con suma facilidad y acabé despatarrada sobre la colchoneta. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se notara. Di otro brinco con la respuesta de sorprenderle con la guardia baja, pero no fue así, y acabé igual.**

– Uuuh – Todos hicieron una mueca de dolor.

– Hay que ver el lado bueno – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa temblorosa. Ella se sentía algo preocupada de los golpes que recibí, principalmente porque conocía muy bien la razón de que yo no pudiera golpear, de todos modos después de echarle una mirada tranquila ella se tranquilizo también – Ahora eres increíble

– No creo que tenga mucho que ver eso – Dije suspirando.

– Lo siento, intentaba animarte – Se rió suavemente.

Yo sonreí tranquila.

"**Vale, ¿qué he hecho mal?"**

– No pensé que fueras a preguntar – Dijo Eddie riendo.

"**Nada"**

– ¿Entonces, por qué rayos te dio palizas? – Pregunto Jill intrigada.

– Esperen… – Arrastre lentamente mi palabra. Todos miraron a mi madre y ella sonrió al leerlo, luego nos miro.

**Yo no estaba tan convencida.**

"**Ya te habría dejado inconsciente si no hubiera metido la pata."**

**"Nada de eso. Todos su movimientos han sido correctos, pero es la primera vez que lo intentas y yo llevo años haciendo esto."**

**Mené la cabeza y puse los ojos en blanco cuando salió con su rollo de anciano sabiondo. Me había dicho en una ocasión que tenía veinticuatro años.**

– ¿Anciano sabiondo? – Dimitri me miró interrogante – Oye, pensé que dijiste que eran convenientes las _lecciones Zen_, las nombraste así, no "anciano sabiondo"

– Es igual. Me encantan las lecciones Zen, aunque muchas veces son latosas – Coloqué mis manos en su cuello y levante la cabeza, mis manos estaban por sobre mi cabeza ya que yo estaba de espaldas a Dimitri, apoyándome contra su pecho.

– Para ti todo es latoso – Se rió suavemente.

– Ay, claro que no – Me reí divertida.

"**Lo que tú digas, abuelito. ¿Me dejas intentarlo otra vez?"**

"**Ya nos hemos pasado de hora, ¿o es que no quieres arreglarte?"**

**Mire el polvoriento reloj de la pared y me incorporé. Era casi la hora del banquete. Me dio un mareo. Me sentí como Cenicienta, pero sin las ropas.**

– Y la calabaza –

– Y el hada Madrina –

– Y los animalitos –

Mire a Adrian, Christian y Eddie molesta. Estuve así de cerca de hacer un comentario también, pero mi madre me detuvo cuando volvió a leer.

"**Diablos, sí, sí quiero"**

**Se alejo de mí y se dio la vuelta. Le estudié con la mirada y entonces comprendí que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad ahora que no le tenía de frente. Me situé a su espalda**

– Eso podría funcionar – Dijo Mikhail sonriendo.

Yo suspire pesadamente. No funciono.

– Es cierto, puede que funcione – Dijo mi madre asintiendo. Yo me rasque la nuca nerviosa.

**y me posicione exactamente como él me había enseñado, sabedora de que contaba a mi favor con el favor sorpresa: no iba a verme venir.**

Dimitri Soltó una ligera risa que me hizo fruncir el ceño.

**Se giró como una peonza a la velocidad de un rayo antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarle y me aferró con un movimiento insultantemente simple y, como si no pesara nada, me tiró al suelo, donde me dejó bien clavadita.**

– Auch… – Dijeron todos sonriendo.

– Muere tu orgullo, Rose – Se rió Sydney

Suspire.

– Fue un golpe de suerte – Me crucé de brazos mirando en otra dirección.

– No, no lo fue – Dijo Dimitri riendo.

"**¡No he hecho nada mal" me quejé.**

**Se agachó y me miro al tiempo que me aferraba de las muñecas para levantarme, pero no parecía tan serio como lo había estado durante la clase. Parecía encontrar aquello de lo más divertido.**

– Como nosotros – Se rió Lissa suavemente.

Todos asintieron.

"**Un grito de guerra te delata. Procura no aullar la próxima vez"**

– ¿En serio? – Pregunto mi madre mirándome incrédula, pero no por algo bueno, más iba acompañado con algo de ironía y sarcasmo.

– Me pareció divertido la primera vez – Dije tranquila – Siempre quise un grito de guerra

– Bueno, ahora lo tienes porque eres la heroína con su dicho "Rose al rescate" – Dijo Eddie – Te dije que dijeras tu grito de guerra hace rato, mucho rato atrás

– Creo que ibas a decir algo de línea – Dije pensativa.

– Línea guerrera. Es casi igual – Me sonrió.

– Mamá, sigue leyendo – Dije de mala gana.

"**¿Habría habido alguna diferencia si hubiera tenido el pico cerrado?"**

– Probablemente – Dijo Christian riendo – Mucha diferencia

Rodé los ojos.

**Él se lo pensó unos instantes. "No, probablemente, no."**

**Suspiré de forma ostensible. Aun así, estaba de muy buen humor, demasiado como para venirme abajo por esa pequeña decepción. Había ciertas ventajas en tener como mentor a un verdadero hacha como él, un tipo que me sacaba dos palmos de altura y me aventajaba en peso notable, y eso sin entrar a considerar la fuerza. No era un armario, sino enjuto, pero fibroso como él solo. Sería capaz de ganar a cualquiera que podía batirle a él.**

– ¿Ya estás comenzando a pensar en él, Pequeña Dhampir? – Pregunto Adrian riendo divertido. Sydney también se rió, incluso Lissa y yo solo intentaba desviar la mirada.

**De pronto caí en cuenta de que no me había soltado.**

– ¿Romance? – Pregunto Jill emocionada.

– Vamos ver – Dijo mi madre sonriendo.

**La piel de sus dedos estaba caliente allí donde me sujetaba por las muñecas. Tenía su semblante a escasos centímetros del mío y; de hecho, los muslos y él torso de Dimitri estaban pegados a los míos. Mechones de sus largos cabellos castaños le colgaban alrededor del rostro, y él parecía estar observándome del mismo modo que la nochecita aquella del sofá. Ay, Dios, que bien olía. Empecé a tener dificultades para respirar y tampoco andaba muy sobrada de aliento después de la paliza del entrenamiento y aquel apretujón.**

– Alguien estaba perdiendo el aliento – Dijo con un tono cantarín Eddie, riendo.

– O babeando – Apoyo Lissa riendo.

Yo cerré los ojos con una expresión avergonzada, un poco, sintiendo los labios de Dimitri sobre mi cuello, subir al lóbulo de mi oreja para morderlo suavemente.

– Las cosas se ponen interesantes, ¿no? – Pregunto con tono divertido – Me parece que será divertido saber que pensabas de mí

Gemí de mala gana. Sigo pensando que mis pensamientos son míos y no deberían estar en esa basura de libro, pero, ¿por qué están allí? ¿Con qué santo propósito? ¿Por qué?

**Habría dado cualquier cosa por ser capaz de leerle la mente en ese instante. Me había percatado de que me miraba con esa expresión calculadora desde la noche que nos pilló en el cuartucho. No me estudiaba durante los entrenamientos propiamente dichos, donde guardaba un comportamiento muy profesional, pero antes y después de los mismo se relajaba un poquito y me miraba de modo casi admirativo, y algunas veces, si estaba de suerte, de mucha suerte, hasta me sonreía, pero una sonrisa de verdad, no de esas secas muecas cargadas de sarcasmo que nos dedicaba tan a menudo. **

– Perfecto, ahí es donde comienza el amor – Chilló Lissa emocionada.

– Y espero un vivieron feliz para siempre – Dijo Jill igual de emocionada. Mire a Dimitri con una sonrisa antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sabiendo que compartía la sonrisa. Las hermanitas Dragomir volvieron a chillar.

**Me moría antes que reconocérselo a nadie, ni a Lissa, ni siquiera a mí misma, pero había días en que vivía únicamente para esas sonrisas. Le iluminaban el semblante. El término «esplendido» se quedaba muy corto para describirle.**

– ¡Muerte por causa natural! – Gritaron los chicos. Yo cubrí mi rostro sintiendo las emociones de Lissa, emoción, ansias, algo de ofensa. A ella no le gustaba pensar en que yo nunca le conté sobre lo que sentía por Dimitri, o sobre la relación que teníamos, sentía como si yo hubiera desconfiado de ella, pero después de que hablamos y aclaramos las cosas ella no se preocupo más, de hecho se sintió algo culpable.

– Ahora que es reconocido todos lo saben – Se burló Christian.

Siempre me habían encantado las sonrisas de Dimitri, principalmente porque rara vez me las daba, esa sonrisa única, diferente a las demás. Mierda. Y ahora todos lo saben, en especial él.

**Me estruje el coco en busca de una contestación profesional y relacionada con el mundo de los guardianes a fin de simular calma, pero en vez de eso solté:**

"**Eh… Esto… ¿Te queda algún otro movimiento para enseñarme?"**

– Oh y vaya que le quedan muchos – Se rió Adrian. Esta vez, su maldita broma causo risas entre todos y un sonrojo en mí. Dimitri no me miraba, pero sabía que al igual que yo también estaba algo sonrojado.

– Ah, espera… – Dijo Eddie chasqueando los dedos como si recién se diera cuenta de algo – No lo vi antes, pero que tonto. Fue una confesión Hathaway

Palidecí enseguida, así como Christian. Adrian miro a Eddie confundido y luego él explico lo de las sonrisas de Dimitri. Entonces yo gruñí maldiciéndome por haber pensado en esa sonrisa. Los chicos se las arreglaron con la salsa y una bolita de queso, gruñí tomándola.

Christian la miraba algo tembloroso mientras que Lissa le decía que no tenía que comerla, a fin de cuentas era una apuesta estúpida. Yo sé que era estúpida, pero valía la pena si tenía a Christian haciéndome el desayuno todas las mañanas, durante una semana.

Le di un mordisco sintiendo como el sabor a queso se mezclaba con lo picante causando que el ardor fuera más fuerte. Intente no hacerle caso y, juró que sentía unas lágrimas corriendo por mis ojos. Cuando trague, tome agua enseguida y luego mire a Christian que luchaba con la bolita de queso para poder comérsela.

Una vez que lo logro nosotros sonreímos y volvimos a la lectura.

**Curvó los labios y por un momento pensé que estaba a punto de obtener una de esas sonrisas. Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Entonces, con un esfuerzo manifestó, reprimió la sonrisa y se convirtió una vez más en mi duro mentor con su discurso de «quien bien te quiere te hará llorar». Se apartó de mi lado, se echó hacia atrás y se irguió.**

– Que forma de matar el momento – Lo acuso Jill con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Yo era su mentor – Dijo Dimitri – No podía… es decir… no debía… uhg Janine sigue

Me reí al ver que no encontraba palabras para hablar. Mi madre sonrió también y luego siguió con la lectura.

"**Venga, debemos irnos."**

**Le seguí fuera del gimnasio dando trompicones sin que él volviera la vista atrás. Estuve dándome bofetadas todo el camino de regreso a mi cuarto.**

– ¿Ah sí? – Eddie me miro divertido.

– Sí. Si quieres puedo enseñarte usando tu rostro como objetivo – Dije.

– ¡Rose! – Me regaño Jill mientras Eddie se reía.

**Me estaba enamorando de mi mentor; un mentor y un viejales. Debía sacármelo de la cabeza cuanto antes.**

– ¡Lo admitió! – Gritaron Eddie y Adrian tomando una papa y sumergiéndola en la salsa. Hice una mueca y luego mire a Christian que sacudía la cabeza negándose a comer.

– ¡Perdió! – Dijo Eddie divertido.

Celebre mi victoria con una sonrisa superior y orgullosa. Lissa se reía divertida, pero no por lo que acababa de suceder, más bien por mi confesión sobre que me estaba enamorando de Dimitri. Joder que ni cuenta me di cuando eso sucedió. Un día era el mentor serio y al siguiente el sexy que no podía quitarme de la cabeza.

– No puedo creerlo – Chilló emocionada – Tú eres una desgraciada por no contármelo

– Ya te lo explique – Murmure tranquila.

– Con que así comienza el romance profesor-estudiante – Se rió Sydney.

– No, de hecho no – Silbé recordando el hechizo de lujuria y todo lo que sucedido después de eso.

Todos levantaron una ceja.

– Ah, es que… hay ciertas cosas – Me mordí el labio – ¿Podemos seguir leyendo?

– Sí, supongo – Dijo mi madre con una expresión seria. Claro, seguro que la idea de leer eso no le agradaba en nada.

**Me sacaba siete años. Podía ser mi pa… Bueno, eso era pasarse, pero seguía teniendo un porrón de años más. Debía estar aprendiendo a escribir cuando yo nací y probablemente él ya estaría besando chicas cuando yo estaba aprendiendo a leer, escribir y tierra libros a la cabeza de mis profesores. Y teniendo lo bueno que estaba, serían muchas chicas, seguro.**

Christian abrió la boca, pero lo detuve.

– Si haces una broma o preguntas cuantas era, yo te golpeare tan duro que mañana amanecerás en el hospital y no en tu cama junto a Lissa – Advertí. Luego apunte a Dimitri sin mirarlo – Y si tu respondes con cierto número o cierta cantidad, o lo que sea, dormirás afueras y ni sueñes que te dejaré entrar en la habitación y mucho menos dormir en la cama…

Ambos guardaron silencio. Estaba demás decir que eran los celos los que hablaban. Pero ya, ¿a qué chica le gustaría enterarse con cuantas ha estado su novio antes de ella? Yo no era una de esas. Prefería no saber con cuantas ha estado Dimitri antes.

_Celosa__**.**_

La voz de Lissa en mi cabeza me hizo voltear a verla. No necesitaba una amenaza porque ella se rió, siempre se tomo mis amenazas como bromas (cuando son dirigidas a ella) porque sabe que no podría hacerle daño nunca.

**En ese preciso momento no necesitaba semejante complicación en mi vida.**

– Bien dicho – Dijo Sonya sonriendo – Pero, ¿no te funciono, verdad?

– No – Mascullé.

**Encontré con suéter potable tras mucho rebuscar en mi cuarto, me di una ducha rápida y crucé el campus de camino a las zonas comunes.**

**Los interiores de la Academia eran bastante modernos a pesar de los muros de piedra amenazantes, las estatuas de fantasía y las torrecillas de los edificios. Disponíamos de zona Wi-Fi, luces fluorescentes y cualquier avance tecnológico imaginable. En especial las zonas comunes se asemejan mucho a las cafetería más frecuente durante mi estancia en Portland y Chicago: sencillas mesas cuadradas, paredes lisas de color gris oscuro y un pequeño espacio reservado entre preparaban nuestras mal aliñadas comidas.**

**Alguien se había molestado al menos en colgar fotos enmarcadas por aquí y por allá en un esfuerzo por darle una pizca de gracia al sitio, pero las fotografías de vasos y árboles sin hojas no respondían a mi concepto de «arte», la verdad.**

– ¿Ah, no? – Lissa me miro sorprendida – ¿Y qué hay de la corte?

– Hmmm – Meneé la cabeza – Se acerca, pero es tan elegante que es aburrido

– No sabía que eras tan exigente – Dijo Dimitri riendo – Ni que tuvieras un punto de vista para el arte

– Si bueno, tengo mejor percepción que todos ustedes – Me reí divertida.

– No es como que pudieras ver mejor que nosotros – Dijo Adrian riendo – Solo puedes notar cosas que nosotros no

– No todas las cosas las puede ver – Dijo Lissa riendo – Hay muchas que no es capaz de notar

Rodé los ojos.

**Sin embargo, esa noche alguien se las había arreglado para transformar las anodinas zonas comunes en un comedor como Dios manda. Los búcaros y jarrones rebosaban rosas rojas y delicados lirios blancos. Los manteles de lino era, ¡toma ya!, de un color rojo sangre. El efecto era acojonante. Resultaba difícil de creer que ése era el mismo lugar en donde solía comer empanadas de pollo. Ahora sí parecía un sitio digno de una reina.**

– ¿Ahora? – Pregunto Adrian levantando una ceja.

– Me refiero a que la cafetería no era el mejor lugar ni nada – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

– Será mejor que te prepares porque me tocará ir a mí y tú tienes que venir porque eres mi guardiana – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Será bueno ver la cara de Kirova – Dije con una sonrisa maliciosa – Probablemente no se esperaba esto

– Ni yo tampoco – Dijeron todos riendo.

**Habían colocado las mesas en hileras con el fin de crear un pasillo en el centro. También asignado rigurosamente los sitios y; por descontado, yo no podía sentarme cerca de Lissa. Ella ocupaba una plaza en los puestos frontales, entre los Moroi, mientras que yo me sentaba al fondo con los novicios, pero me vio en cuanto entré en la sala y me dedicó una sonrisa. Natalie le había prestado ropa esa noche, un vestido sin tirantes de seda azul muy a juego con sus facciones pálidas. ¿Quién iba a sospechar que Natalie tenía trapitos tan finos? Eso hacía que mi suéter perdiera unos cuantos puntos.**

– ¿Unos cuantos? – Pregunto Adrian riendo – Mia tiene razón, tienes mal gusto en moda

Rodé los ojos. Honestamente no me importaba mucho.

**Los moroi como siempre desarrollaban aquellos banquetes formales del mismo modo: situaban la mesa principal sobre la tarima emplazada en la parte frontal de la habitación, donde poder soltar toda esa cháchara laudatoria llena de exclamaciones, «oh», «ah», y ver cenar a la reina Tatiana y al resto de los regios comensales.**

– ¿cháchara laudatoria? – Preguntaron los Moroi de la habitación. Yo pensé un poco.

– Puede que haya un par de cosas que los moleste, un poco – Dije riendo divertida – Es una de las razones para que no vean mis pensamientos

– Bueno, ya es tarde – Dijo Lissa – Estamos a la mitad.

Rodé los ojos – Casi a la mitad

– Es lo mismo –

**Los guardianes se apostaban junto a las paredes, rígidos y severos como estatuas. Dimitri figuraba entre ellos. Una sensación extraña me corrió por las tripas cuando recordé lo sucedido en el gimnasio. Él mantenía la vista fija al frente, como si no mirase a nada en concreto y pudiera verlo todo al mismo tiempo.**

– Es parte de ser guardián – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

– Sí, es cierto – Apoyó mi madre – La vista al frente y en todo

– Es extraño – Dijo Adrian confundido – ¿Cómo es posible?

– Solo… lo es – Me encogí de hombros despreocupada. Dimitri me besó en la mejilla y luego seguimos escuchando la historia de mi vida, literalmente.

**Todos nos levantamos en señal de respeto cuando llegó la hora de la entrada regia y observamos el avance del cortejo por el pasillo central. Reconocí a unos poquitos, la mayoría de ellos porque tenían hijos cursando estudios allí. Se hallaba entre ellos Victor Dashkov; que caminaba lentamente con su báculo. Al tiempo que estaba feliz de volver a verle, se me encogía el corazón con cada paso vacilante que daba en dirección al área frontal de la sala.**

– Aun no entiendo como pudiste sentir pena por él – Dijo Christian serio – Él estaba loco

– Era un bastardo – Dije enojada. Dimitri me abrazo con fuerza y luego me besó en la mejilla susurrando cosas en ruso. Me acurruque en su pecho, un poco más tranquila.

– ¿Era? – Abe me miro fijamente. Notando mi expresión de pasado. Me tensé. – ¿No querrás decir "es"?

– Ah… sí – Dije sin aliento.

Dimitri me besó en la mejilla.

– Sigamos con la lectura – Dijo él con un tono suave.

**Cuatro guardias solemnes vestidos con chaquetas de rayas rojas y negras entraron en el comedor cuanto hubo pasado el grupo. A continuación, se puso de rodillas todo el mundo, salvo los guardias, en señal de lealtad.**

**¡Cuanta pose y pompa!, pensé con cansancio. Cada monarca moroi elegía a su sucesor de entre las familias de sangre real, pero el rey o la reina no podían elegir a ninguno de sus descendientes directos, y un concilio de nobles y familias regias podían oponerse a dicha elección su había una causa justificada aunque eso no sucedía casi nunca.**

**Detrás de los guardias marchaba la reina Tatiana, ataviada con un vestido de seda roja y una chaqueta a juego. Debía de tener unos sesenta recién cumplidos. Lucía una tiara del estilo de las que llevan las ganadoras de Miss América sobre su melena negra, cuyas guedejas le colgaban a la altura del mentón. Se movía lentamente por la habitación, como si estuviera dando un paseo. Los cuatro guardias de detrás le seguían el paso.**

– Muy descriptiva – Dijo Adrian sonriendo – Gracias…

Yo sonreí ligeramente. Sabía que Adrian era el consentido de su tía abuela, que falleció, Tatiana, y obviamente le dolía tanto su muerte, aún después de un año. Yo sabía que había dicho cosas muy malas sobre Tatiana, es posible que le duela todo eso, pero a la vez le gustaba la forma en como yo describía las cosas, porque así le daba la imagen bien detallada.

**Su Majestad se movió con paso bastante más rápido cuando pasó por el área de los novicios, aunque repartió asentimientos y sonrisas por aquí y por allí. Quizás los dhampirs seamos semihumanos, hijos bastardos de los moroi, pero recibimos entrenamiento y consagramos nuestras vidas a servirlos y protegerlos.**

– ¿Hijos bastardos? – Abe me miro sorprendido – No pensé que te referirías a ti misma así

– Ni yo – Dije sonriendo – Da igual de todos modos

Aún con mi sonrisa se formo un silencio incomodo y mi madre siguió leyendo para dejarlo de lado. Me pregunto que habrá sentido al leer esa parte.

**Eran muy altas las probabilidades de que casi todos nosotros muriéramos jóvenes, y la reina debía mostrar respeto hacia ese sacrificio.**

_Lo siento tanto, Rose. ¿Estás bien?_

Mire a Lissa con una sonrisa. En su mente, al igual que en la mía, en la de Eddie y probablemente en la de Christian estaba Mason. Él había muerto joven, en algo similar a una batalla contra dos Strigoi. Joder, murió antes de graduarse y de ser mayor de edad. Aún la imagen de sus ojos en blanco, la mirada perdida y el cuerpo tendido estaba en mi cabeza. Dimitri lo supo, sabía que yo no podía quitarme en esa imagen de la cabeza, aún ahora, así como Lissa. Me abrazo con fuerza y me besó en la mejilla.

Lissa le sonrió a Christian y luego me miro preocupada. Yo asentí para responder a su pregunta inicial y luego me acurruque en el pecho de Dimitri.

**Anduvo despacio otra vez cuando caminó por el área moroi y llegó a detenerse para hablar con unos estudiantes. Ser objeto de tal deferencia era una gran cosa, y casi siempre un indicio de que los padres del alumno se llevaron casi todas las atenciones, por supuesto. En realidad, tampoco les decía mucho de interés, en su mayoría eran frases floridas y huecas.**

"**Vasilisa Dragomir"**

Lissa se tensó enseguida. Los recuerdos de aquella noche bombardeaban su mente (y la mía), las lagrimas, el miedo, todo lo que le dijo Tatiana y Natalie esa noche, luego está lo de Christian. Ella tenía sentimientos mezclados, pero aunque ya todos se habían superado, el recuerdo aún estaba permanente, principalmente el de Tatiana.

**Levanté la cabeza de inmediato. La alarma me llegó a través del vínculo que nos unía en cuanto Lissa oyó su nombre. Todo el mundo estaba deseoso de escuchar las palabras de la reina a la princesa fugitiva. Sabía que nadie iba a fijarse en mí cuando la reina en persona había centrado toda su atención en la última de los Dragomir, por lo cual rompí el protocolo al salirme de mi posición y me ladeé un tanto a fin de obtener una mayor visibilidad.**

– Aja, una posición perfecta para Rose – Dijo Eddie.

– Lista para entrar al rescate si las cosas se ponen mal – Apoyó Christian sonriendo, aunque no se parecía en nada a una burla, era divertido. Lissa le sonrió besándolo en los labios, yo aún miraba a Christian confundida. Flecte mis piernas un poco como Dimitri se sentaba un poco mejor, de una forma diferente. Rodeó mi cintura entrelazando sus manos en mi estómago y yo puse las mías sobre las suyas.

– Te amo – Murmuré sonriendo. Él me devolvió el gesto y luego mire a Lissa – No hay que leerlo si no quieres

– Pero quiero hacerlo – Me sonrió tranquila, sinceramente tranquila, cosa que me sorprendió – Quiero leerlo completo y ahora no es que me afecte completo

Yo sabía que sí, no le afectaba en nada, pero aún era algo molesto. De todos modos mi madre acepto y leyó lo que continuaba-

"**Habíamos recibido la noticia de tu regreso. Nos alegra tener de vuelta a los Dragomir, aunque sea su último representante. Lamentamos profundamente la perdida de tus padres y de tu hermano, pues se contaban entre lo más egregio de los Moroi. Sus muertes han supuesto una verdadera tragedia"**

– Apostaría a que no diría lo mismo si esa noche Lissa no hubiera traído a Rose – Dijo Christian molesto – Seguro que no lamentaría tu muerte – Me miro fijamente. Sonaba duro, así como preocupado. Dimitri me apretó con más fuerza.

Yo dudaba de eso que dijo Christian, pero también estaba algo confundida. Tatiana me había confiado a mí la información de Jill y me había pedido a mí encontrarla, ¿la razón? Ella había pensado que yo era la mejor para ser confiada con el secreto y poder encontrar al Dragomir "perdido". Me confió la información. Yo encontré a Jill. A pesar de todas nuestras riñas, y vaya que fueron muchas, Daniela tenía razón… ella confiaba en mí.

– Es posible – Dijo Lissa acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Christian – Pero no me importa. Yo la traje y es la razón de que esa chica salvaje e imprudente esté conmigo aquí

– Siento un poco de hostilidad – Dije mirando a Lissa, intentando reprimir una risa – ¿Acaso no me querías?

– Ah, sí. Sabes que te quiero como loca – Dijo Lissa riendo. Me reí también.

**Nunca en la vida he comprendido el uso del «nos» mayestático, pero, por lo demás, el discurso tenía buena pinta.**

– No termino bien – Dijo Lissa riendo suavemente.

– Ay y mis comentarios no ayudarán en nada – Dije recordando que ofrecí la idea de matarla. Lissa me miro nerviosa, muy nerviosa, y luego miro a Adrian.

– No me digas que te enfrentaste a ella – Dijo mi madre entre seria y preocupada.

– Bueno… – Dije – No exactamente…

– Solo sigue para que veamos que comentó ahora esta pequeña problemática – Dijo Abe suspirando.

"**El tuyo es un nombre interesante", continuó, "Muchas heroínas de los cuentos populares rusos se llaman como tú: Vasilisa la Valiente, Vasilisa la Hermosa. Son jóvenes diferentes, sí, pero todas tienen el mismo nombre e idénticas cualidades: fuerza, inteligencia, disciplina y virtud. Todas llevan a cabo grandes cosas y prevalecen sobre sus adversarios."**

– Estoy comenzando a pensar, que la conversación no se volverá buena – Dijo Sydney preocupada.

– Uhg no tienes ni idea – Dije.

"**De igual modo, el apellido Dragomir se ha granjeado el respeto de todos por méritos propios. Los reyes y las reinas del linaje Dragomir han gobernado con sabiduría y justicia a lo largo de nuestra historia y han usado sus poderes para propósitos casi milagrosos. Han acabado con muchos strigoi y han luchado hombro con hombro junto a sus guardias. Son una de las familia reales por un buen motivo."**

– Y lo seguirán siendo siempre – Dije sonriendo. Mirando al vacío.

Por supuesto que lo iban a ser siempre. Lissa era una reina grandiosa, la más joven y a su vez sabia como una anciana. Ella no pelearía en una batalla, pero no porque no quisiera (porque además es así) sino porque yo no la dejaría; la prefería a salvo y la salvaría siempre. Ella gobernaría con mano de hierro y siempre pensando en los demás, siempre. El linaje Dragomir podría no ser grande ahora, pero iba a crecer cuando Lissa y Jill tuvieran hijos, unos a los que me dedicaría a proteger también.

"**Enmudeció durante unos instantes para permitir que calara el peso de sus palabras. Percibí un cambio de ánimo de los allí presentes así como el asombro y tímido placer experimentados por Lissa. Aquello iba a alterar la balanza de la vida social en las aulas. Probablemente, mañana íbamos a presenciar algunos patéticos intentos de estar bien con ella."**

"**Sí", prosiguió Tatiana "tu nombre y apellido te conceden poder, representan las mejores cualidades que pueden ofrecer las personas y se retrotraen a los tiempos de gesta y grandes hazañas." Hizo otra pausa. "Pero el nombre y el apellido no hacen a una persona ni determinan que va a ser, como bien has demostrado"**

– Oh, golpe bajo – Dijo Eddie con una mueca.

– Eso fue cruel, incluso para ella – Dijo Adrian con un tono serio – Lo siento, prima

Lissa no dijo nada. Yo podía sentir sus sentimientos negativos ser contrarrestados por sentimientos más cómodos, para ella. Sonreía un poco para hacerle saber a todos que estaba bien, y lo estaba porque a pesar de todo ella tiene razón: Tatiana dijo algo y Lissa demostró que era mejor que eso. Aún cuando Tatiana no estaba aquí para verlo, no importaba porque nosotros sí y mientras las personas más importantes en su vida lo vieran entonces ella iba a estar bien.

**La reina se alejó tras propinarle ese sopapo verbal y continuó su avancé.**

**Un estupor colectivo llenó la habitación. Estuve considerando la posibilidad de lanzarme al pasillo y zancadillear a la reina, aunque al final la descarté tentativa.**

Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

– Bueno… esperaba algo así – Dijo Abe sonriendo – Pero que el hecho de que no lo hicieras...

– ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – Pregunto Christian levantando una ceja – Honestamente yo estaba esperando tu asalto

– Bueno… es que… – Suspire – Solo, lee…

Mi madre asintió.

**Media docena de guardias me habría derribado antes de que hubiera dado cinco pasos, por lo que me senté y soporté toda la mortificación de Lissa durante el resto de la cena.**

– Muy inteligente – Dijo Dimitri – Seguro que te habrían mandado a tu habitación de nuevo

– O peor – Dijo Eddie.

– Bueno, supongo que era mejor quedarme allí sintiendo a mi mejor amiga sufrir que antes ser enterrada bajo una montaña de guardias para luego tener que enfrentarme a un castigo severo con Kirova – Dije tranquila, pero molesta – Aunque seamos honestos, no habría escuchado ni la mitad del castigo

– Cierto – Dijeron todos.

**Lissa salió pitando por la puerta durante la recepción posterior al banquete y se marchó de la zona ocupada por la corte. Yo la seguí, pero tuve que retrasarme a fin de describir un rodeo y dar esquinazo a la gente, que se había mezclado para hacer vida social.**

– Ahh… lo que tú no podías hacer – Se rió Adrian con falsa compasión.

– Silencio – Dije con un tono firme y duro que hizo que Adrian me mirara temeroso y Sydney molesta.

**Vagabundeaba por el exterior de un patio adyacente, uno que encajaba con el grandilocuente estilo de los exteriores del recinto. Un tejado de serpenteante madera labrada cubría el jardín, salvo unas cuantas aberturas dispersas a fin de permitir el paso de algo de luz, pero no la suficiente como para dañar a los Moroi. Hileras de árboles que el invierno había dejado sin hojas custodiaban senderos que conducían a otros jardines, patio y al cuadrángulo principal. En un rincón había un estanque sin agua durante la estación del frío junto al que se alzaba una estatua imponente de San Vladimir, una talla de roca gris que lucía largas vestiduras, barba y bigote.**

– No puedo creer que estés fijándote en eso mientras yo estaba sufriendo – Dijo Lissa.

– Hay muchas cosas que no vas a creer – Me reí.

– Por suerte para ti ahora sabré todos tus secretos – Me sonrió ella.

**Me detuve al doblar una esquina, pues vi que Natalie se me había adelantado y ya estaba junto a Lissa. Sopesé la posibilidad de interrumpirlas, pero me eché atrás antes de ser vista. Espiar está muy feo, ya, pero de pronto se apodero de mí la curiosidad de saber que le decía Natalie a Lissa.**

– ¿¡Cómo qué espiar está muy feo!? – Lissa me miro incrédula y molesta – ¡Si lo haces todo el tiempo!

– Ah… sí… bueno… ahm… – Busque rápidamente una excusa – Es que con el vínculo es diferente porque es una forma de saber que te encuentras bien, en cambio lo otro es estar escondida, y eso si está mal

Lissa me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y luego miro a mi madre para que siguiera leyendo.

"**No debería haberte hablando de ese modo" dijo Natalie, que lucía un vestido azafranado de corte muy similar al de Lissa. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué, pero no le estaba tan bien, ya fuera cuestión de gracia o de compostura. Además, ¡que mal le sentaba el amarillo! Se daba de bofetada con su pelo negro, recogido en lo alto con un moño. "No tenía razón", prosiguió. "No dejes que eso te alteré."**

– Pues a mí sí me alteró – Dije sonriendo.

– Uhg y como no, si tenías esa idea loca en tu mente – Dijo Lissa suspirando.

Me reí algo nerviosa.

"**Es un poco tarde para eso" repuso Lissa, con los ojos fijos en las losas de piedra en el suelo.**

"**Se equivoca"**

– Y mucho – Dijimos todos al unisonó.

"**Tiene razón" replicó Lissa. "Mis padres y André me hubieran odiado por semejante conducta"**

– Es posible – Dijo Adrian.

– ¡Oye! – Le grite enojada – Eso no es verdad

– Rose – Lissa me miro sorprendida.

– ¿Qué? Es la verdad – La mire enojada – Ellos no te habrían odiado y no me importa lo que haya dicho Tatiana o lo que diga cualquier otro, ambas sabemos la razón por la que nos fuimos. Sabes perfectamente que no es culpa tuya

A pesar de la rabia que sentía podía sentir, extrañamente, un camino de sentimientos tranquilos, delicados y cuidadosos. Lissa intentaba que me tranquilizara, sí, ella no puede absorber la oscuridad que hay dentro de mí, la que yo absorbo de ella, pero puede enviar pensamientos tranquilizadores para que yo no me descontrole. Dimitri también aportaba frotándome un brazo y susurrando un par de cosas en ruso.

Con ambos ayudando bajar la oscuridad era más sencillo. Mientras siempre estuviera en mí y no en Lissa yo me sentía mejor, porque así ella evita hacer locuras. De todos modos absorberla ahora ha sido más complicado porque con el nuevo trabajo de reina se llena muy pronto gracias al estrés.

– Ok… es mejor seguir con la lectura – Dijo mi madre.

"**No, nunca lo habrían hecho" Natalie hablaba con voz muy dulce.**

"**Esa huida fue una estupidez, una irresponsabilidad."**

– Ambas sabemos que no lo fue – Dije.

– Quizá lo hice mal – Dijo Lissa – Es decir, escaparnos fue algo… precipitado

– Sea cual sea la razón, sí, lo fue – Dijo mi madre.

– No – Sonya contradijo – No lo fue

– ¿Tú sabes por qué se escaparon? – Pregunto Dimitri sorprendido. Ella asintió.

"**¿Y qué? Cometiste un error. Yo me equivoco todos los días. El otro día, sin ir más lejos, estaba haciendo la tarea de ciencias, la del capítulo diez, aunque, de hecho ya me he leído el once y…" Natalie enmudeció y en un incomible ejercicio de contención volvió al hilo de la charla. "Las personas cambian. Estamos en evolución permanente, ¿de acuerdo? No eres la misma que entonces como tampoco yo soy la de ese momento." ¿La verdad? Natalie me parecía exactamente igual, pero eso ya no volvería a tener importancia. Para mí, acababa de madurar. "Además, ¿esa huida era un error de verdad? Debiste marcharte por una razón. Estabas soportando un montón de malos rollos tras la muere de tus padres y de tu hermano, ¿o no? Quiero decir con esto que tal vez hicieras lo correcto."**

– Me parece que esa chica está intentando descubrir por qué se fueron – Murmuro Dimitri a mí oído.

– Uhg – gruñí – Esa chica era molesta

– Ya no está más – Me frotó el brazo – Así que tranquila…

No sé porque no podía sentir tranquila. Natalie estaba muerta, se convirtió en Strigoi y Dimitri la mato, ¿entonces por qué aún me inquietaba? Claro, porque Víctor no tenía corazón al dejar que su hija se convirtiera y peor aún, que supiera la forma de traerla a ser como era antes y aún así se arriesgara a que la podían matar.

**Liss reprimió una sonrisa. Nosotras dos estábamos convencidas de que ella pretendía averiguar la razón de nuestra fuga, como todos los demás del colegio, claro, y se mostraba más o menos taimada con tal fin.**

"**No sé yo si eso es así, la verdad" contestó Lissa. "Yo era débil. André nunca habría huido. Era bueno, era la leche en todo. Se le daba bien estar con la gente y también toda esa mierda de la realeza."**

Todos miraron a Lissa por la palabra usada, "mierda". Ella normalmente no la usaría, pero claro, ellos no la conocen como yo.

"**Eso también se te da bien a ti"**

"**Supongo, pero no me gusta, es decir, me gusta la gente, pero luego son muy falsos, y eso es lo que no trago."**

"**Pues no formes parte del tal caso." Respondió Natalie. "Yo tampoco voy con toda esa gente y mírame, estoy bien. A papi le da igual si voy o no con los de sangre real. Él únicamente quiere que sea feliz."**

"**Y por esa razón debería ser él quien gobernara en vez de esa vieja bruja que tenemos por reina" dije yo, haciendo acto de presencia al fin. "Cómo le robaron el trono."**

– ¿Vieja bruja? – Pregunto Adrian.

Yo desvié la mirada.

**Natalie se llevó un susto y pegó un brinco de casi tres metros. Estaba convencida de que su pequeño repertorio de insultos y maldiciones se limitaba a «córcholis» y «diantre».**

– Me gustaría que el tuyo también – Dijo mi madre con un suspiro y todos asintieron.

"**Me preguntaba por donde andarías."**

**Natalie nos miro a una y a otra, y de pronto se sintió avergonzada de estar justo en medio de un equipo perfecto de buenas amigas. Se removió incomoda y se atusó un cabello descuidado detrás de la oreja.**

– ¿y quién no se sentiría incomodo al estar con ustedes dos de esa forma? – Pregunto Adrian con ironía – Si hasta cuando hablan es como si nosotros no existiéramos

Lissa se rió guiñándome el ojo y yo se lo devolví. Estaba muy cómoda como para ir a abrazarla.

"**Bueno, yo… debería ir a buscar a papi. Os veré ahí dentro."**

"**Nos vemos" contestó Lissa. "Y muchas gracias por todo"**

**Natalie se marchó a toda prisa. "¿De veras le llama «papi»?"**

**Lissa me acalló con una mirada. "Déjala en paz. Es una tía guay."**

– Tanto como los libros de historia – Rodé los ojos

Lissa se rió.

"**Di que sí. Escuché lo que te dijo, y por mucho que me reviente admitirlo, no había ni una sola palabra que pudiera tomarme a chirigota. Era todo cierto" hice una pausa.**

– ¡Confesión Hathaway! – Dijeron los chicos, incluyendo a Christian, sonriendo. Yo rodé los ojos y le dije a mi madre que siguiera y los ignorara.

– Rose – Me miro molesta y algo me decía que era por lo que seguía – Eso no debiste decir

– Bueno… – Trague saliva – Estaba enojada

– ¿Qué dijo? – Pregunto Mikhail intrigado.

Ella suspiro y volvió a leer.

"**La mataría, ya lo sabes… Me refiero a la reina, no a Natalie. Que les zurzan a los guardias, voy a hacerlo. Tatiana no puede irse de rositas."**

– Oh mierda – Dijeron todos sorprendidos mientras yo me mordía el labio inferior.

– Rose, si te hubieran escuchado entonces – Abe suspiro sorprendido – Vaya que no necesitabas un juicio para que te matarán. Esa debía ser la prueba suficiente

– Pero esto yo lo dije antes, y no la mate – Dije.

– No – Dio Christian sombrío – No lo hiciste

Lissa le frotó el brazo preocupada.

"**¡Dios, Rose, no digas eso! Te arrestarán por traición. ¡Déjalo correr!"**

– Y lo hicieron – Dijo Sydney preocupada – Aunque no fue tu culpa, al menos eso quedo claro después de que demostraras tu inocencia

Yo suspire.

"**¿Qué lo deje correr?... ¿Después de lo que te ha dicho delante de todo el mundo?"**

**No me respondió, ni siquiera me miró, y en vez de eso se puso a juguetear distraídamente con las ramas de un arbusto pelado y en letargo a causa del frío invernal. Ofrecía un aspecto vulnerable que yo reconocía y había llegado a temer.**

"**Eh" Continué en voz más baja. "No te pongas así. La tía no sabe de que habla, ¿vale? No dejes que te tumbe ni haga nada que no desees."**

– Tiene mucha razón – Dijo Jill.

**Ella me devolvió la mirada.**

"**Está a punto de suceder de nuevo, ¿a que sí?" susurro. Comenzó a temblarle la mano con la que sujetaba el arbolillo.**

"**Si tú no le dejas, no" hice un esfuerzo por mirarle las muñecas sin que se notará demasiado. "¿No habrás…?"**

– ¿Por qué se las mirabas? – Pregunto Jill intrigada.

Yo mire a Lissa que agachó la cabeza, luego volví a mirar a Jill sacudiendo mi cabeza.

– Por anda – Dije.

"**No" sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó para reprimir las lágrimas. "Tampoco he querido. Estaba muy alterada después de lo del zorro, pero todo lo del zorro, pero todo va bien. Te he echado de menos, pero todo ha ido bien. Me gusta…"**

**Hizo una pausa de la cual pude oír como la palabra se formaba en su mente.**

"**Christian"**

– Eh – Él sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ella le sonrió tranquila y se besaron.

"**Desearía que no pudieras hacer eso, o que no lo hicieras."**

"**Lo siento. ¿Debo darte otra vez la chapa sobre ese psicópata-perdedor de Christian?"**

– Hey – Él me miro molesto – Solo estabas celosa de nosotros

No respondí. Ni siquiera lo miré. No era cierto, bueno, no del todo, pero en ese entonces Christian me parecía peligroso.

"**Creo que me lo sé de memoria después de las diez últimas veces" murmuró.**

**Me disponía a darle la matraca por undécima ocasión cuando oí unas risas y el soniquete de unos tacones altos sobre la piedra. Mia se acerca hacia nosotros con unos pocos amigos a rebufo suyo, pero sin Aaron. Levanté las defensas de inmediato.**

– Aquí hay pelea, eso es seguro – Dijo Christian.

– Uhg y fue una pelea – Dijo Lissa – Pero… solo a palabras, gracias a Dios. Las cosas estaban tan tensas y mal que juro que veía a Rose golpear a Mia en cualquier momento

**Lissa seguía perturbada por los comentarios de la soberana y en su interior se agitaba el dolor y la humillación. Le avergonzaba lo que otros pudieran pensar de ella ahora mismo y no dejaba de darle vueltas a que su familia la habría aborrecido por haberse escapado. Yo no lo creía así, pero percibía que esa sensación era muy real para ella, que no dejaba de remover sus más oscuras y sombrías emociones. Por mucho disimulo que le echara, y lo intentaba, estaba tocada. Me preocupaba que pudiera cometer alguna imprudencia y Mia era la última persona que ella necesitaba ver en ese momento.**

"**¿Qué quieres?" inquirí.**

**La recién llegada sonrió con altanería a Lissa y avanzó hacia ella, pasando olímpicamente de mí.**

– Oh, fuiste ignorada – Dijo Eddie riendo.

"**Solo deseaba saber como se siente uno siendo tan importante… tan regio. La reina te ha dirigido la palabra, debes estar emocionada, ¿no?"**

**El grupo congregado alrededor de ella soltó unas risillas. "No te arrimes tanto" le espeté mientras me interponía entre ellas dos. Mia soltó un respingo, temerosa de que le rompiera el brazo. "Y, oye, al menos la soberana conoce su nombre" intervine, "lo cual es más de lo que puede decirse de ti y tus patéticos intentos de codearte con la realeza. O tus padres."**

– Oh, duro golpe – Dijo Christian – Pelea, pelea…

**La pulla le hizo pupa, lo vi en su rostro. Con qué desesperación quería formar parte de la aristocracia.**

"**Al menos, yo veo a mis padres" replicó.**

– Ok, ok, ok – Intervine llamando la atención de todos. Mi madre me miro confundida. Tome el libro y cambie de página – No es necesario leer esa parte

– Rose – Lissa me miro preocupada.

– Sabes que tengo razón. No necesito que ella lo lea – Dije.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Pregunto Abe intrigado.

– NOo ninguno de los dos necesita oír aquello – Dije seria. Busque el final de la pelea y sonreí – Solo lee de ahí en adelante

– Rose, no hay nada en ese libro que pueda ser peor que tu idea de matar a la reina – Dijo mi madre volviendo a la página anterior – Lo vamos a leer todo

– Pero… – Intente detenerla, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Yo, enserio, lo último que necesitaba era que mi madre escuchará la pelea sobre familia y tuviera algunas verdades encimas, aunque eso ya no importaba porque la relación con mis padres había mejorado considerablemente, pero aún así no me gustaba nada de eso. No quería que ella lo supiera.

"**y conozco a ambos. Solo Dios sabe quién es tu padre, y en lo referente a tu madre, quizá sea una de las guardianas más conocidas de por aquí, ¿verdad?, pero le importas un bledo. Jamás te visita, como todo el mundo sabe. Es muy probable incluso que se alegrara cuando te escapaste, si es que llego a enterarse claro."**

Yo pude notar que la voz de mi madre se iba a apagando con cada palabra pronunciada. Respire hondo y espere a que ella se sintiera cómoda volviendo a leer, como pensé, a Abe tampoco le cayeron bien las palabras de Mia.

_Lo intentaste. Al menos intentaste que no supieran sobre eso._

Mire a Lissa, me regalo una sonrisa compasiva y asintió.

**Eso me dolió. Apreté los dientes.**

"**Sí, vale, al menos ella es la famosa y asesora de verdad a nobles y aristócratas. No saca brillo al suelo por donde pasan."**

**Detrás de ella se oyó la risotada burlona de una de sus amigas.**

**Mia abrió la boca para lanzarme una de las pullas que debería tener preparada desde que comenzó a correr la historia, pero entonces se le iluminó la sesera.**

"**¡Fuiste tú!" me acusó con los ojos abiertos como platos. "Alguien me dijo que Jesse había empezado el rumor, pero él no podía saber nada sobre mí. Lo supo de tus labios cuando te acostaste con él."**

**Ahora empezaba a cabrearme de verdad. "No me acosté con él."**

**Mia señaló a Lissa y luego volvió hacia mí la mirada.**

"**De modo que es eso, ¿no? Tú hiciste el trabajo sucio por ella, que es demasiado patética para hacerlo por sí misma. No vas a poder protegerla siempre" me avisó "y tú tampoco estás a salvo"**

– Claro que sí – Bufé – Yo siempre la voy a proteger, sin importar nada

Lissa no me dijo nada, pero sus emociones se habían iluminado sabiendo que era la verdad.

**Palabrería. Amenazas hueras. Me incline hacia delante y conferí a mi voz el tono más amenazador posible, lo cual estaba chupado con la mala leche que se me había puesto. "¿Ah, sí? Inténtalo. Ponme un dedo encima y vas a descubrirlo."**

**Esperaba que lo hiciera. Lo deseaba. Nuestras vidas ya eran complicadas y ahora mismo no necesitamos su **_**vendetta**_** cutre en ellas. La pobre no pasaba de ser una distracción, aunque en ese entonces no veas cuanto me apetecía atizarle.**

– Uy – Todos me miraron asustados.

– Faltaba tan poco para que Mia terminara en el hospital – Dijo Lissa – Tan poquito. Gracias a Dios que la salvaron

– ¿Ah sí? – Ahora todos estaban más tranquilos.

**Miré a su espalda y vi a Dimitri entrar en el jardín. Buscaba algo o a alguien a juzgar por su forma de mirar, y yo tenía la idea aproximada de quién podía ser. Se adelantó dando grandes zancadas en cuanto me vio, pero cambio su centro de interés en cuanto tomo conciencia del gentío reunido en torno a nosotros. Los guardianes son capaces de oler el tufo de una pelea a dos kilómetros, aunque en este caso habría sido capaz de darse cuenta hasta un crío de seis años.**

**Dimitri se plantó junto a mí y cruzó los brazos. "¿Va todo bien?"**

"**Por supuesto, guardián Belikov" sonreí mientras le respondía, pero una rabia devoradora me consumía las tripas. Lissa se sentía mucho peor a raíz de toda la confrontación con Mia. "Solo nos estamos contando las historias de nuestras familias. ¿Ha oído la de Mia? Es fascinante."**

– Creo que era oscuridad – Dijo Adrian al cabo. Sonya y Lissa asintieron. Yo me dedique a guardar mi comentario.

"**Vámonos" ordenó Mia a su grupo, y se puso a la cabeza al iniciar la retirada, no sin antes fulminarme con la mirada de las que producen escalofrío.**

**No necesitaba leerle la mente para conocer su significado. «Esto no ha terminado». Ella iba a intentar devolver el golpe contra una de las dos. «Vale, inténtalo, Mia»**

– Salvada por el profesor – Se rió Eddie.

"**Se supone que debo llevarte a tu dormitorio" me dijo Dimitri con tono seco. "No estarías a punto de empezar una pelea, ¿verdad?"**

– Oh, claro que lo estaba – Dije sonriendo.

Dimitri gruñó.

"**Por supuesto que no" contesté, sin dejar de observar el pasillo vacío por el cual se había marchado Mia. "No comienzo luchas donde la gente pueda verlas" **

"**Rose" gimió Lissa.**

"**Vámonos. Buenas noches, princesa." Él se dio la vuelta, pero yo no me moví.**

"**¿Seguro que vas a estar bien, Liss?" Ella asintió.**

"**Estoy bien"**

**Era una trola del tamaño de una casa. No creía que tuviera el valor para intentar colármela. No necesitaba ninguna conexión para ver sus ojos refulgentes a causa de las lágrimas. Comprendí con gran tristeza de jamás deberíamos haber regresado a este lugar.**

– Quizás las cosas hubieran estado mejor si no tuvieras la condicionalidad de Kirova, ¿no? – Pregunto Sydney sonriendo. Yo asentí.

– Así podría haberle dado la paliza de su vida – Dije.

"**Liss…"**

**Ella me dedico una sonrisilla triste y señaló a Dimitri con un movimiento de cabeza.**

"**Estoy bien, de verdad. Debes irte."**

– Uhg juró que lo siento – Mire a Lissa y a Christian. Ella me miro confundida, pero Christian sabía perfectamente de que hablaba – Enserio no fue mi intención… no del todo porque había deseado hacerlo, realmente lo lamento tanto

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto ella.

– Pues… –

– Es pasado – Sonrió Christian – Ya no tiene importancia, ¿o sí?

Sonreí un poco – No, supongo que no

**Él echó a andar y le seguí a regañadientes mientras me llevaba a otro lado del jardín.**

"**Quizás sea preciso añadir un tiempo adicional para mejorar el autocontrol" aventuró él.**

"**¿Qué dices…? Yo controlo un mont… ¡Eh!"**

**Enmudecí cuando vi pasar a Christian en dirección al pasillo por el cual acabábamos de venir nosotros. No le había visto durante la recepción, pero supuse que si Kirova me había soltado por una noche, habría hecho lo mismo con él.**

"**¿Vas a ver a Lissa?" inquirí, descargando sobre él toda la ira acumulada contra Mia.**

– Gracias – Dijo con sarcasmo.

– Ya me disculpe, ¿sí? – Dije – Pero estaba muy enojada y no sabía porque, bueno, además de mi pelea con Mia, pero… no sé…

– Oscuridad – Dijo Sonya – Por eso la rabia solo crecía y no desaparecía

– Uhmm… quizás, pero… – Dudaba un poco de eso.

**Él removió las manos metidas en los bolsillos y me dedicó esa mirada indiferente de mal chico.**

"**¿y qué pasa si es así?**

"**No es el momento, Rose" me previno Dimitri.**

**Era el momento, ya lo creo. Lissa había ignorado mis advertencias acerca de Christian una semana tras otra. Era el momento de ir a la raíz y erradicar el problema de ese ridículo flirteo de una vez por todas.**

– Oh oh – Jill me miro preocupada – ¿Qué hiciste?

– Ahmm… – Sonreí nerviosa.

– Con que fue allí – Dijo Lissa entendiendo ahora todo, el por qué de mi disculpa y cuando fue que le dije a Christian que se alejará de ella – Rose, no puedo creer que lo hicieras

– Por última vez, estaba enojada – Dije.

– Ah pero por no sacarle los ojos a Mia tuviste que desquítate con nosotros – Dijo Christian.

– Bueno… – Me encogí de hombros.

"**¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? ¿Estás tan colgado y desesperado que no te das cuenta de que no le gustas a alguien?" me puso cara de pocos amigos. "Eres un admirador obsesivo y chiflado, y ella lo sabe. Me lo ha contado todo sobre esa extraña obsesión tuya, de cómo rondas por el atico para estar juntos y de que le prendiste fuego a Ralf para impresionarla. Te considera un bicho raro, pero es demasiado amable para decírtelo."**

– Oh, Rose, estás dejando la mera… – Dijo Adrian.

– Sí, sí, ya sé lo que hice – Dije restándole importancia. Porque honestamente lo único que me importaba era saber que ahora las cosas estaban bien entre Lissa y Christian, gracias a Dios.

**Se puso blanco como la cal y algo oscuro empezó a removerse en sus ojos.**

"**Pero tú no eres tan amable, ¿a que no?"**

"**No cuando alguien me da lástima"**

"**Basta" dijo Dimitri mientras me empujaba lejos de allí.**

"**Entonces, gracias por «echarme un cable» masculló Christian, destilando rencor en el tono de voz.**

"**Sin problemas" le conteste a voz en grito sin volverme. Mire por el rabillo del ojo cuando nos habíamos distanciado un poco y vi a Christian inmóvil delante del jardín. Mantenía fija la mirada de las losas del sendero que conducía al patio donde se hallaba Lissa. Las sombras le tapaban el semblante mientras cavilaba, pero dio media vuelta al cabo de unos momentos y se dirigió de regreso a los dormitorios de los moroi.**

– Fue una estupidez – Dijo mi madre – No debiste meterte en la vida de ellos

– Que no fue mi… – Me detuve enseguida pensando un poco. Quizás sí – ¿Has terminado? – Cambie de tema.

– Sí – Dejo el libro en medio.

– ¿Quién sigue? –

– Yo lo haré – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo. Tomó el libro y luego me miro. Yo sonreí un poco tranquila. Colocó el libro en mi regazo, apoyando la portada en mis piernas flectadas de modo que yo lo sostuviera mientras él leía y así poder seguir abrazándome.

Continuara...

* * *

Ha terminado el capítulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, bastante largo, y debo decir que hay pocos que son largos. Con una sonrisa, les deseo un día tranquilo y esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna grifindor: Ah, claro. Cierto... es raro saber que terminó con Jill, pero Richelle supo como hacerle la jugada wuaskjsakj

- GinnyRueAliceTocks6: Que bueno que te haya gustado :)

Bueno ha terminado hoy el capítulo número 11. Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en el siguiente

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	12. Leyendo el capítulo 12

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 12:

.: Lissa ..

Me sentí bastante mal porque Rose no había tenido su día libre como quería, pero ella no se había quejado para volver a "descansar" a su habitación, es más dijo que no le importaba. Sin embargo yo sabía que no volvería a tener otro día libre porque habían muchas cosas que hacer y Rose no era de tomarse el día libre, tan seguido. Siempre estaba conmigo.

Mire a Dimitri que estaba listo para leer.

– Capítulo 12 – Sonrió.

**Me costó mucho conciliar el sueño esa noche y no dejé de dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama hasta que al final me quedé roque.**

– Te lo merecías – Dijimos Christian y yo.

– Lo siento – Dijo ella – En mi defensa lo siento, pero no era esa la razón por la que no podía dormir

**Me incorporé al cabo de una hora más o menos en un intento de relajarme y poner en orden las emociones recibidas de Lissa a través del nexo: miedo, turbación, inestabilidad. Los hechos de esa velada se me vinieron encima de sopetón y yo los fui sorteando en busca de aquella emoción que realmente la perturbaba. La humillación de la reina. Mia. Incluso Christian, pues hasta donde yo sabía, podría haberla encontrado.**

– Entonces estarías atrapada Pequeña Dhampir – Sonrió Adrian divertido.

– Sí, bueno, no fue el mejor momento de mi vida – Suspiro ella – Pero me lo tenía merecido

Me miro con una sonrisa tímida. Yo le sonreí tranquila. Luego mire a Dimitri para que siguiera leyendo. Ya estaba teniendo una idea más o menos sobre que hablaba.

**Aún así, ninguno de ésos era el problema de ese momento. Había algo más oculto en la fibra más honda de su ser. Algo verdaderamente terrible.**

**Salí de la cama a toda prisa y me vestí aún más rápido mientras sospesaba mis alternativas. Ahora tenía una habitación en la tercera planta, demasiado alta como para descolgarme, sobre todo esta vez que no tenía a la señora Karp para juntar los trozos.**

– ¿Enserio? – Sonya miro a Rose divertida mientras ella asentía divertida.

– Sigue leyendo, camarada – Se rió Rose.

**En la vida iba a ser capaz de cruzar el vestíbulo principal sin ser vista. Eso no me dejaba otra salida que los canales «adecuados».**

– ¿Ibas a salir por la puerta de enfrente? – Pregunte riendo – ¿No te iban a detener?

– Sí, pero necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– El conejo – Murmure entendiendo. Claro, era el conejo, qué otra si no.

"**¿Adónde crees que vas?"**

**Una de las encargadas de supervisar mi planta levantó los ojos de su silla, al final de la estancia, la cual se hallaba cerca de un tramo de las escaleras; era un lugar poco vigilado durante el día, pero de noche parecía que estuviésemos presos en una cárcel.**

– Ja, ¿cómo se atreve a hablarte así? – Pregunto Abe molesto – ¿Es que acaso no sabe con quién está hablando?

– ¿Con un chica problemas que fue encerrada por culpa de la directora por todo lo que no hizo? – Pregunto Rose inocentemente.

– Si te fuiste, es tu culpa – Dijo la madre de Rose.

– Pero ella la castigo por romper la propiedad – Dije – Pero no fue su culpa

– ¿Cómo romper la propiedad no es su culpa? – Pregunto Eddie confundido.

– Bueno… – Intente decir, pero Rose me cortó.

– ¿Podemos seguir leyendo? – Pregunto ella – Mientras más rápido mi vida quede expuesta más rápido terminara el sufrimiento

Me reí suavemente.

**Me crucé de brazos.**

"**Necesito ver a Dimi… al guardián Belikov"**

"**Es tarde."**

"**Se trata de una emergencia."**

**Ella me inspecciono con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza. "A simple vista pareces estar bien."**

"**Va a meterse en un montón de problemas mañana cuando todo el mundo se entere de que me impidió informar de lo que sé."**

"**Cuéntame"**

– Insistente – Dije sonriendo.

"**Es un asunto privado de los guardias"**

**Le dediqué la mirada más dura posible y debió funcionar, pues al final se levantó y sacó del bolsillo un móvil, cuyas teclas pulsó para telefonear a alguien. Confié en que fuera Dimitri, pero hablaba en voz tan baja que me resultaba imposible escuchar la conversación. Aguardamos varios minutos al cabo de los cuales se abrió la puerta de las escaleras. Apareció Dimitri, totalmente vestido y bien despierto, a pesar de que estaba segura de haberle sacado de la cama.**

– Oh y vaya que lo hiciste – Dijo Dimitri riendo – Siempre lo haces

– Ah… bueno… en mi defensa no fue mi culpa en ninguna de las dos ocasiones – Dijo Rose sonriendo – Siempre se trata de Lissa

– Hey, no me culpes a mí – Dije sonriendo. Pensé – Espera, ¿dos veces?

– Ahm… sigamos con la lectura, camarada – Dijo sonriendo.

**Me miró una sola vez. "Lissa"**

**Asentí.**

– ¿Cómo lo sabías? – Lo mire sorprendida.

– Bueno, es sencillo… no conocía otra razón para ser levantado a menos que tenga que ver Rose y una emergencia en la cual una encargada la detuvo – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo – Si yo era llamado es porque ella necesitaba mi ayuda para verte

– Hmm… – Sonreí – Pues gracias, nunca te lo agradecí. Siempre nos ayudaste mucho

– Sí, seguro lo hacía solo por Rose – Dijo Christian.

– Por ambas de hecho – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

**Se volvió sin decir nada más y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Le seguí. Cruzamos el patio en silencio y nos dirigimos a los impresionantes dormitorios de los moroi. Era de noche para los vampiros, es decir, que era de día para el resto del mundo. Un sol de mediodía proyectaba sobre nosotros una luz dorada y gélida. Mis genes humanos la recibieron con alborozo. Siempre había lamentado el exceso de sensibilidad de los moroi a la luz nos obligara a vivir en la oscuridad la mayor parte del tiempo.**

– Vaya, eso contrarresta mi idea de la criatura de la noche, solo un poco – Dijo Sydney sonriendo – No pensé que te molestara

– Es algo molesto – Dijo Rose sonriendo – Prefería más el hecho de poder vivir en la luz y no en la oscuridad. En especial para evitar ser llamada criatura de la noche

– Lo siento – Dijo Sydney, pero se notaba tranquila y sonriendo, no avergonzada ni tímida, como pensé que debería sentirse alguien que dice lo siento.

**La encargada del descansillo de Lissa se quedó boquiabierta cuando nos vio aparecer, pero no se opuso a nuestro avance a causa de la intimidante presencia del guardián.**

"**Está en los servicios" les informé. Cuando la matrona hizo un ademán para seguirme, no se lo permití. "Está demasiado turbada. Déjeme hablar con ella primero."**

– Es bueno el vínculo – Dije sonriendo – Sabes en donde encontrarme y lo que siento. Puedes evitar que otras personas puedan ver ciertas cosas

– Sí, pero apenas puedo evitar _yo_ ver ciertas cosas – Tembló como si estuviera perturbada.

– Sí – Dije – Tiene su lado malo. Como ser unidireccional y que puedas ver ciertas cosas – Hice una mueca – _entre ellas mi vida sexual _– Pensé.

– Cierto – Dijo Rose. La mire confundida y ella se toco la cabeza con un dedo, como si me informara algo de su mente o cerebro.

Me reí suavemente. No me había dado cuenta de que había hablado en su mente.

**Dimitri reflexiono unos segundos. "Sí, concédales un minuto."**

**Empujé la puerta abierta de los lavabos.**

"**¿Liss?" del interior del aseo llegó un sonido suave, similar a un hipido. Baje las manivelas de cinco puertas. Solo una tenía echado el pestillo. "Déjame entrar" le pedí, con la esperanza de que mi voz sonara resuelta y calmada.**

– Pues funciono solo un poco – Dije sonriendo – Pero aún así estaba demás que te dejaría entrar

Ella me sonrió.

**Escuché un sonido similar a una aspiración e instantes después la puerta se abrió. No estaba preparada para la siguiente escena: Lissa apareció ante mis ojos…**

…**completamente ensagrentada.**

Jill y Sydney chillaron. Yo me estremecí al recordar la razón y Christian me abrazo con fuerza acercándome a su pecho. Recordar lo sucedido era casi tan malo como haber estado allí, pero lo peor de todo es que todo se refería a un animal. Eso me molestaba.

**Me quedé horrorizada. Sofoqué un chillido y estuve en un tris de gritar pidiendo socorro. Luego, tras estudiarla de cerca, vi que la mayor parte de la sangre no era suya. Unos churretes carmesíes le manchaban el rostro por todas partes, pues tenía las manos bien pringadas y se había frotado la cara con ellas.**

– ¿Cómo que había sangre de ella y no de ella? – Pregunto Adrian pensativo – ¿Te peleaste o algo?

Sacudí la cabeza.

**Se dejó caer al suelo y yo la imité, poniéndome de rodillas junto a ella.**

"**¿Te encuentras bien?" susurré. "¿Qué está pasando?" Ella se limito a sacudir la cabeza, pero se le arrugó el semblante cuando se echo a llorar otra vez. Le tomé de las manos. "Vamos, vamos, deja que te limpie…"**

**Me detuve. Después de todo, si estaba sangrando. Unas líneas perfectas le cruzaban las muñecas, aunque, por suerte, ninguna pasaba cerca de venas importantes, pero bastaba para dejar húmedos trazos rojos en su piel. No había intentado cortarse las venas cuando practicó las incisiones, la muerte no era su meta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.**

"**Lo siento… No pretendía… Por favor, no permitas que se enteren" sollozó. "Se me fue la pinza cuando lo vi" hizo un ademán con la cabeza, señalando a las muñecas. "Sucedió antes de que pudiera evitarlo, estaba tan hundida…"**

– ¿Te cortaste? – Christian me miro sorprendido. Yo me encogí de hombros y lo abracé con fuerza, él no pregunto más y me devolvió el abrazo.

"**Está bien" repliqué de forma automática mientras para mis adentros me preguntaba a qué se refería con ese «lo». "Vamos."**

**Alguien llamó con los nudillos a la puerta. "¿Rose?"**

"**Solo un segundo" respondí a voz en grito.**

– ¿Dejaste que la vieran? – Pregunto Jill intrigada.

– Creo que si seguimos leyendo lo sabremos – Se rió Dimitri, aunque él no necesitaba hacerlo porque estaba allí. Jill asintió lentamente.

**La conduje hasta el lavabo y levé la sangre de las muñecas. Eché una mano al botiquín de primeros auxilios y le puse a toda prisa unas tiritas encima de las heridas. Por fortuna, ya sangraban menos.**

"**Vamos a entrar" anunció la encargada.**

**Me quite la sudadera con capucha y se la pase a Lissa. Dimitri y la encargada entraron justo a tiempo cuando terminó de ponérsela. El guardián miró a nuestro alrededor y enseguida comprendí que había olvidado los manchurrones de sangre de las mejillas a mi prisa por solventar el problema de las muñecas.**

– Hubiera estado genial que nos lo hubieras hecho – Rose levanto la mirada a Dimitri – Yo también tenía que cuidarla y con ustedes dos ocultando cosas no era nada fácil

– Sí bueno, no podía hacerlo – Dijo Rose tranquila. Claro que sí, ella no podía hacerlo y yo tampoco.

"**No es mía" se apresuró en decir mi amiga en cuanto vio sus expresiones. "Es del… conejo…"**

**Ella evaluó con la mirada. Yo únicamente esperaba que no repasase en las muñecas. Cuando pareció quedar satisfecho de no ver heridas abiertas en Lissa, Dimitri inquirió: "¿Qué conejo?"**

– Es el conejo del que han estado hablando y no explican de que – Dijo Sydney a lo que Rose y yo asentimos.

**Precisamente eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo. Lissa señaló el contenedor de basura de los aseos con la mano temblorosa.**

"**Lo limpié para que Natalie no lo viese"**

**Dimitri y yo nos acercamos a echar un vistazo al contenedor. Me vi forzada a retroceder enseguida e hice un esfuerzo para contener la arcada y no echar la papilla. No sé de dónde se sacaba Lissa que era un conejo, pues solo se veía un amasijo de sangre. Sangre y toallitas de papel empapadas de sangre, y casquería. No me atrevía yo a hacer una identificación guiándome por las vísceras. El hedor era espantoso.**

– Yo sé que era un conejo – Le recordé.

– Lo sé – Asintió con la cabeza – Bueno, es solo que en ese momento… no lo parecía

**El guardián se acercó a Lissa y se agachó hasta emparejarse en su altura y poder mirarla a los ojos.**

"**¿Qué ha pasado…? Cuéntamelo" Pidió mientras le entregaba unos pañuelos de papel.**

"**Volví hará cosa de una hora y lo encontré en el suelo, justo ahí, en el medio. Desgarrado. Daba la impresión de que hubiera… estallado" sollozó. "No quería que Natalie lo encontrara ni tampoco deseaba darle un susto… Entonces, lo limpié todo… No logré regresar, no pude…"**

**Rompió a llorar. El llanto le hizo sacudir los hombros. Yo si era capaz de reconstruir la parte que no le había contado a Dimitri. Encontró al conejo, lo limpió todo y se asustó mucho, de modo que se cortó, pues ella afrontaba de esa forma los problemas cuando éstos se apoderaban de ella.**

– Hmm… que lista señorita detective – Le sonreí ligeramente. Rose me devolvió la sonrisa.

– "_Sin embargo todo se debe al espíritu" _– Pensé con una sonrisa más débil – _"Y nunca lo supimos. Sonya también se lastimaba a causa del espíritu, Rose decía que veía las marcas en su frente, y yo también lo hice, me cortaba. Todo a causa del espíritu."_

"**¡Nadie ha podido entrar en estas habitaciones!" saltó la encargada. "¿Cómo ha sido posible?"**

"**¿Sabes quién lo ha hecho?" inquirió Dimitri con voz suave.**

**Lissa metió la mano en el bolsillo del pijama y sacó del mismo un trozo arrugado de papel. Había absorbido tanta sangre que apenas logré leer el texto cuando él lo alisó y sostuvo en alto.**

_**Sé que eres. No vas a sobrevivir a este lugar. Voy a encargarme de eso. Vete ahora mismo. No tienes otra forma de salir con vida.**_

Casi todos chillaron, con expresión de ciertas personas. Yo miré a Rose que tenía la mirada en el suelo y Sonya que me miraba intensamente. Entonces me moví un poco incomoda y Christian me abrazo con más fuerza. Sonya dirigió su mirada a Rose.

– ¿No la sacaste de la escuela? – Pregunto. Ella negó con la cabeza.

– No podía – Murmuró – No con Dimitri vigilando que no nos escapáramos y con el maldito encarcelamiento de Kirova. Pero más que eso… había que encontrar al culpable

Sonya guardo silencio. Pensativa. Recordaba que Rose me saco de la escuela en primer lugar por el hecho del espíritu, aunque siempre había algo en la historia que parecía ocultarme y algo me dice que ahora lo descubriría.

– Así que la estabas protegiendo de alguien que enviaba animales muertos – Dijo Janine pensativa. Supongo que ahora entendía porque nos fuimos y ya no estaba tan enojada como al inicio, aunque es pasado y ella ya estaba más tranquila.

**La sorpresa inicial de la encargada se transformó en determinación.**

"**Voy en busca de Ellen" anunció mientras se dirigía a la puerta.**

**Tardé unos instantes en comprender que ese era el nombre de la directora Kirova.**

No pude evitar reír suavemente mientras Christian (y otros más) se daban un golpe en la cara con la palma de la mano. Rose sonrió divertida.

– Yo, no es mi culpa… Como si eso me importará – Se defendió bufando.

"**Dile que nos encontrará en la enfermería" le alertó Dimitri. Cuando ella se fue, el guardián se volvió hacia Lissa. "Deberías estar tumbada."**

**Cuando no sé movió, le pasé un brazo en torno a los suyos y tiré de ella.**

"**Venga, Liss, vamos a sacarte de aquí."**

**Despacio, muy despacio, movió un pie y luego el otro, y al final nos dejó llevarla a la enfermería de la Academia, asistida normalmente por un par de médicos, pero en ese momento de noche solo había una enfermera de servicio. Ella se ofreció a despertar a uno de los doctores, pero Dimitri rehusó la oferta.**

– Al parecer alguien va a morir por lo del conejo – Dijo Christian enojado.

Me estremecí un poco. Natalie.

"**La chica solo necesita descansar"**

**Kirova apareció en compañía de varias personas más apenas se había tumbado Lissa en una cama estrecha. Me planté en medio para impedirles el paso en cuanto comenzaron a formularles preguntas.**

"**¡Dejadla en paz! ¿No veis que ella no quiere hablar del tema? Dejadla dormir un rato."**

– ¡Y ahí está… el tan esperado Rose al rescate! – dijo Eddie aplaudiendo. Yo me reí suavemente.

Lo cierto es que sí, eso había sido agradable. Sonaría egoísta, pero realmente me gustaba tener a Rose cerca cuidándome porque con ella me sentía segura, muy segura. Sin embargo, parecía que entonces nadie lo notaba salvo Rose.

"**Ya está sacando los pies del tiesto, señorita Hathaway; como siempre" empezó la directora. "Ni siquiera sé que hace aquí."**

**Dimitri le pidió hablar con ella en privado y la condujo al vestíbulo. Escuché como profería airados cuchicheos y respuestas firmes y decididas del guardián. Después, entraron de nuevo.**

"**Puedes quedarte con ella por ahora" dijo, envarada. "Los conserjes y empleados de la limpieza se encargarán de la desinfección del baño y de su habitación, señorita Dragomir. Discutiremos en detalle la situación por la mañana."**

"**No despierten a Natalie" pidió Lissa con un hilo de voz. "No deseo asustarla. De todos modos, yo lo limpié y recogí todo…"**

– Uhg que asco – Dijo Rose con una mueca. No le sonreí ni le dije nada, pero si vi a Dimitri susurrarle algo al oído. Ella suspiro y luego Dimitri volvió a la lectura.

**Kirova la miró, llena de dudas. El grupo se retiró, pero no antes de que la enfermera le preguntara a Lissa si deseaba comer o beber algo; ella declinó la oferta. Me tumbé a su lado y pasé el brazo por encima en cuanto nos dejaron a solas.**

"**No voy a permitir que lo averigüen" le aseguré cuando me percaté de su preocupación por sus muñecas. "pero desearía que me lo hubieras dicho antes de haberme ido de la recepción. Prometiste que vendrías a mí primero…"**

– Aún así lo supieron – Dije algo molesta. Rose me miro preocupada y luego yo le sonreí, un poco más tranquila – Lo siento

– Olvídalo, en fin, no hubo peores problemas – Dijo ella despreocupada.

"**No iba a hacerlo en ese momento" contestó con la mirada extraviada. "Te prometo que no, estaba muy alterada, pero pensé… pensé que lograría manejar la situación. Lo intente con todas mis fuerzas, Rose, de veras que sí, pero entonces tuve que volver a mi habitación y lo vi ahí, y… se me fue la olla. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso, ya sabes… Debía recogerlo todo, eso lo tenía claro, debía hacerlo antes de que lo vieran y lo averiguaran, pero había demasiada sangre… Más tarde, después de haberlo conseguido, se me vino todo encima y sentí que iba a… No sé, a estallar, que había tragado demasiadas cosas y debía soltarlas, ¿sabes…? Debía…"**

**Le interrumpí antes de que se desatara el ataque de histeria.**

"**Está bien, lo entiendo"**

– A veces el espíritu puede ser tan desgraciado – Dijo Adrian tomando un poco de algo transparente, en un vaso y dudo que sea agua, tenía un aroma fuerte a licor.

– Es verdad – Coincidí con Sonya.

**Eso era una trola de primera. No me había enterado de nada. Ella hacía ese tipo de cosas de vez en cuando, siempre desde el accidente, pero cada vez me daba un susto de muerte. Lissa me lo había explicado con anterioridad: no deseaba morir, solo necesitaba desahogarse. Era el único modo de expulsar el dolor interno. No tenía otro modo de controlarlo.**

– Siento tanto haberte asustado – Dije mirándola preocupada – Enserio, lo lamento tanto

– Lo sé. Ya no te preocupes por eso, mientras no vuelvas a hacerlo – Dijo sonriendo ella.

Asentí, pesé a que hubiera preferido seguir haciéndole saber lo mucho que lo lamentaba, pero estaba casi segura de que Rose podía sentir mis emociones y sabía bien que yo odiaba lo que le hice.

"**¿A santo de qué ocurre esto?" grito con la cabeza hundida en la almohada. "¿Por qué soy un monstruo?"**

– Sí, ahora vemos que el vocabulario de ambas es tan diferente – Se rió Adrian – Seguro que ella se habría ido con un vocabulario de rosas si hubiera estado en tu lugar

– Que bien me conoces – Dijo Rose guiñando el ojo – Obvio que me habría ido con un vocabulario de rosas, y si en esa ocasión no lo hice fue por solo por ella

Sonreí – Me complace llevarte por el buen camino

Nos reímos un poco y luego volvió a leer.

"**No lo eres"**

– Por supuesto que no – Dijo Christian besándome en la mejilla.

"**A nadie más le ha sucedido algo así. Nadie más hace magia como yo."**

– Salvo por mí – dijo Adrian – Y Sonya, ¿lo ves? No estás sola

– En ese momento parecía que sí – Suspire.

"**¿Has intentado hacer magia?" No hubo respuesta. "¿Liss…? ¿Has intentado curar al conejo?"**

"**Alargue las manos solo para ver si podía sanarlo, pero era una amasijo de carne ensangrentada… No pude."**

**«La cosa empeorará cuanto más use ese don. Debes detenerla, Rose»**

– ¿Y eso qué es? – Pregunto Jill confundida.

– Es un recuerdo – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

– ¿Recuerdo de qué? – Pregunte confundida también – Nunca supe de algo así, ¿o es tu conciencia?

– Sí, con nombre y apellido – Se rió Rose divertida.

**Lissa tenía razón. La magia moroi podía conjurar agua y fuego, mover rocas o provocar corrimientos de tierra, pero nadie podía sanar y devolver a la vida animales muertos. Nadie. Excepto la señora Karp.**

**«Detenla antes de que se den cuenta, antes de que lo adviertan y se la lleven también. Sácala de aquí»**

– ¿Y eso también es tu misteriosa conciencia? – Pregunto Eddie.

– Sí, más o menos. Esa es la razón por la que nos fuimos de la escuela – Dijo Rose. Yo la mire sorprendida, un poco. Recordaba que Rose me contó un par de cosas sobre Sonya, pero omitió algunos detalles como que la había curado, también me dijo que se la habían llevado porque creían que estaba loca, fue una de las razones por las que nos fuimos.

**No me gustaba ni una pizca guardar aquel secreto, en especial porque no sabía que hacer al respecto. Me reventaba esa sensación de impotencia. Era necesario preservarla de eso, y de sí misma, y aún así, al mismo tiempo, debía proteger a Lissa de ellos.**

– Una carga grande, ¿verdad? – La mire un poco preocupada.

– Hm sí, pero ya no importa – Sonrió guiñándome el ojo, señal de algo, pero no estaba segura de que.

"**Deberíamos irnos" dije de pronto. "Sería mejor que nos pirásemos."**

– Y ahí está de nuevo, la idea de irse – Dijo Syndey riendo.

– Y que ganas de irme de allí – Dijo Rose.

"**Rose…"**

"**Está sucediendo de nuevo, y esta vez es peor, mucho peor que la última ocasión."**

"**La nota te ha asustado"**

– No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso – Dijo Rose ofendida – Yo no le temo a nada

– Salvo a los fantasmas – Se rió Adrian. La broma no le hizo gracia a Rose, de hecho lo fulmino con la mirada y hasta a mí me asusto esa mirada que le dio a Adrian.

– Lo siento – Dijo preocupado.

Sydney sacudió la cabeza en negación y luego miró a Rose, ella volvió a mirarme.

– Como iba diciendo… Yo no le temo a nada – Dijo. Yo no respondí.

"**No le temo a ningún papelito, pero este lugar no es seguro"**

– ¿Cómo una escuela con barrera no puede ser seguro? – Pregunto Abe – Solo eran un par de animales

– Era mucho peor – Dijo Rose.

**De pronto, volví a echar de menos Portland. Quizá fuera más sucio y estuviera más poblado que el escarpado paisaje de Montana, sin embargo al menos allí sabías a que atenerte, no como aquí, en la Academia, donde combatían pasado y presente. Tal vez tuviera muros antiguos y jardines hermosos, pero la modernidad se deslizaba por dentro, y la gente no sabía como afrontar la dualidad. Se parecía mucho a los propios Moroi. Las familias reales de toda la vida seguían detentando el poder nominal, más aumentaba el descontento de la gente. Los dhampir deseaban mejoras en su forma de vida y los Moroi como Christian deseaban dar batalla a los Strigoi. Las familias abolengo todavía se aferraban a las tradiciones y hacía ostentación de su poder sobre todo los demás del mismo modo que la Academia había instalado a la entrada de unas puertas de hierro forjadas de forma intricada como señal de tradición e invencibilidad.**

**Ah, bueno, y luego estaban las mentiras y los secretos.**

– Los secretos que ustedes dos guardaban – Dijo Dimitri pensativo.

Comienzo a preguntarme si él hubiera hecho lo mismo que Rose al enterarse de que yo podía usar el Espíritu, es decir, la razón por la que nosotras teníamos tantos secretos. Tal vez no porque su labor era protegerme y creo que, al igual que otros, habrían pensado que tenían que llevarme lejos, pero Rose no lo permitió después de que Kirova supo la verdad.

**Circulaban por todos los vestíbulos y se escondían en todos los rincones. Había alguien entre las paredes que odiaba a Lissa, una persona que se acercaría ella con una sonrisa perfecta en los labios y simularía ser su amiga. No iba a permitir que acabaran con ella.**

– Y pensar que esa persona fue quien menos esperábamos – Dije preocupada.

– Oye, Rosie, eso lo haces sonar como un libro de misterio – Dijo Eddie riendo. Rose le lanzó una papa en el rostro.

– No me llames Rosie – Dijo.

Nos reímos un poco.

"**Necesitas dormir un poco" le dije.**

"**No puedo"**

"**Sí puedes. Estoy aquí contigo, no vas a quedarte sola."**

– Aw, que lindo el amor fraternal – Dijo Christian con cierta ironía – Quien iba a pensar a que Rose podía ser dulce cuando se lo proponía

– Es un lado que nosotros nunca conoceremos en persona – Dijo Adrian riendo. Entonces lo mire algo confundida, ellos fueron pareja por lo tanto esperaba a que conociera ese lado, tal vez si lo conoce y está molestando un poco.

– Ninguno salvo por dos personas aquí – Eddie nos miro a mí y a Dimitri con una sonrisa divertida. Entonces Rose volvió a atacarlo con una papa.

**La ansiedad, el miedo y otras emociones turbadoras la abrumaban, pero al final su cuerpo se rindió y al cabo de un rato se le cerraron los ojos y su respiración se acompasó. El vínculo entre nosotras quedo en silencio.**

– ¿El vínculo habla? – Pregunte confundida.

– Tus emociones – Dijo sonriendo.

**Me salía adrenalina por las orejas, lo cual me impedía pegar ojo, de modo que velé el sueño de Lissa. La enfermera regresó al cabo de una hora más o menos y me instó a marcharme.**

"**No puedo irme" le consté. "Le he prometido que no la dejaría sola."**

**La enfermera de amables ojos marrones era alta incluso para los estándares de los moroi.**

"**Y no lo va a estar. Yo le haré compañía."**

– No era lo mismo – Me quejé.

– Estoy seguro que no – Dijo Christian besándome en la mejilla.

**Le dediqué una mirada carga de escepticismo. "Se lo he prometido."**

**Yo misma tuve un bajonazo en cuanto regresé a mi habitación. El miedo y el nerviosismo también me habían desgastado y por un momento deseé tener una vida normal y que mi mejor amiga fuera una chica corriente.**

– Oye – Me quejé – Yo soy normal

– Sí, en términos de vampiros – Rodó los ojos despreocupada – Me refería...

– Sí, ya sé – Bufé – Humanos

**Bueno, en realidad, nadie era normal, y yo tampoco había tenido otra amiga mejor amiga que Lissa, pero, ostras, a veces me las hacía pasar moradas.**

– ¿Ostras? – Nos reímos.

– Sabes que yo tampoco poco podría tener otra mejor amiga – Dije sonriendo.

**Dormí de un tirón hasta bien entrada la mañana y acudí a la primera clase con el miedo en el cuerpo, nerviosa por lo que podría haberse rumoreado sobre la última noche. Y así fue, realmente estaban hablando sobre la última noche, pero las conversaciones se centraban todavía en la reina y en la recepción. Ellos lo ignoraba todo sobre el incidente del conejo y aunque resulte difícil de creer, yo me había olvidado por completo del otro tema. Aún así, ahora me parecía un asunto bastante menor en comparación con la sangrienta incursión en el cuarto de Lissa.**

– Que forma de decirlo – Me estremecí.

– No era para que lo supieras – Dijo ella.

– Oh – Gemí – Y pensar que estábamos tan cerca de no ser la razón de los rumores

– Creo, chicas, que el caso del conejo parecía ser mejor al rumor que se circulo – Dijo Eddie mirando a Rose, principalmente – ¿No?

– No – Dijo ella con firmeza – Por mí… supongo que era mejor así, ser la razón de los rumores a que sea otro incidente más con un animal

La mire fijamente. Recuerdo que Rose no es del tipo de chica sensible que llora la primera vez que alguien la insulta o algo, pero ese rumor que se espacio fue algo que le golpeo duro. Yo no la había visto llorar en mucho tiempo y allí estaba ella, parada frente a mí con los ojos rojos, llenos de lágrimas secas.

**En cualquier caso, noté algo raro conforme avanzaba el día. La gente dejó de mirar a Lissa sin cesar, y empezó a mirarme a mí. No importaba. Los ignoré, les di esquinazo y me fui a por Lissa, quien estaba terminando con un proveedor. Esa sensación de extrañeza volvió a mí mientras veía como movía los labios alrededor del cuello del proveedor al beber su sangre. Un hilillo de la misma se deslizaba garganta abajo. La tez lívida del humano resaltaba la intensidad del rojo. Los desangramientos continuos hacían de los proveedores criaturas tan pálidas que se habían entregado al éxtasis del mordisco. Llegué a la conclusión de que necesitaba terapia cuando tuve un ataque de celos.**

– Si quieres puedo llamar a alguien ahora mismo – Abe saco su celular. Rose le frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza extrañada por la actitud.

Yo la mire algo tímida, no esperaba nada de eso, es decir, ella es mi mejor amiga y si todo la estaba perturbando de una forma que a la vez le causaba placer debió decírmelo. Pero claro, ella no lo hizo porque entonces era importante que yo necesitaba algo de sangre para vivir, pero en la Academia… al menos hubiera ido sola con los proveedores y ella hubiera esperado fuera. Mientras más lejos del sufrimiento mejor.

Ella pareció entender muy bien mis pensamientos, pero solo me lanzó una mirada sonriendo. Eso fue extraño, pero no lo cuestione porque sabía lo que me diría: deja de preocuparte.

"**¿Te encuentras bien?" Le pregunte más tarde, mientras íbamos de camino a clase. Ella llevaba ropa de manga larga a fin de ocultar las muñecas.**

"**Sí, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ese conejo… Fue horroroso. Sigo viéndolo en mi mente, y luego no paro de darle vueltas a lo que hice." Cerró con fuerza los ojos durante unos segundos y luego los abrió de nuevo. "La gente habla de nosotras."**

"**Lo sé. Ignóralos."**

– Rose, no todos pueden ignorar a los demás – Se rió Eddie suavemente.

– Pues deberían – Dijo Rose.

"**Me revienta." Dijo ella, enojada. Creció en su interior un brote de inquina, sentimiento que me llegó a través del vínculo y me hizo estremecer, pues Lissa siempre había sido una persona amable y de buen talante. "Como odio todos esos cuchicheos. Menuda estupidez. ¿Cómo pueden ser todos tan superficiales?"**

– Alguien está enojada – Dijo Adrian.

"**Ignóralos" repetí con ánimo apaciguador. "Eres lo bastante lista como para no pasar más tiempo con ellos."**

– Cierto – Dijeron todos.

Sonreí. Sentí los labios de Christian en mi mejilla y su voz, poco después, susurrar en mi oído algo similar a lo que dijeron todos y lo que estaba escrito en el libro.

**Sin embargo, ignorarlos resulto más y más difícil conforme pasaba el tiempo, pues los cuchicheos y las miradas fueron en aumento. En Comportamiento animal esto fue a peor y alcanzó tal punto que no fui capaz de concentrarme en mi nueva asignatura favorita.**

Todos miramos a Rose sorprendidos. Ella sonrió "inocentemente" y luego miro a Dimitri para que siguiera leyendo. Él se rió suavemente, besándola en la mejilla, y volvió a la lectura.

– No pensé que fueras a prestar atención o que tuvieras una asignatura favorita – Murmuré divertida antes.

**La señora Meissner había empezado a hablar de la evolución y de la supervivencia de los más aptos y de cómo los animales buscaban como pareja a los mejores genes, un tema que me fascinaba, pero incluso ella lo tuvo difícil para mantenerse concentrada en su tarea y debió ponerse a dar voces para que todos callasen y prestan atención.**

"**Se está cociendo algo" le dije a Lissa entre clases. "No sé de que va la película, pero todos están dándole vueltas a un nuevo asunto."**

"**¿Otro? ¿Algo diferente al odio de la reina hacia mí? ¿y qué podría ser?"**

– Sí, yo también quiero saber – Dijo Jill emocionada. Me reí un poco, y Dimitri sonrió volviendo a la lectura.

"**Me encantaría saberlo"**

**Al final, todo acabó por tomar forma y aclararse durante la última clase del día: Arte eslavo. Mientras trabajábamos cada uno en nuestros trabajos individuales, comenzó a hacerme gestos obscenos y sugerencias casi explicitas un tipo a quien no conocía de nada. Mi replica estuvo a la altura, y le dejé bien clarito que podía meterse sus solicitudes.**

– ¿Comentarios obscenos? – Pregunto Abe frunciendo el ceño, disgustado y enojado. Dimitri no tenía una expresión diferente, ni por error. Él claramente también estaba enojado.

**Se limitó a reírse.**

"**Vamos, Rose, sangraría por ti"**

– ¿Y eso que significa? – Pregunto Sydney confundida. Pude notar que la mayoría de los que no estuvo allí estaban igual de confundido, sin embargo otras personas, como Abe, intentaban sacar sus conclusiones.

En cuanto a Rose, su aura era oscura total, pero no lo estaba demostrando con palabras o hechos. Solo miraba el libro seria.

**La ocurrencia levantó unas risitas tontas y Mia nos lanzó una mirada perfidia.**

– Mia – Dijeron todos entendiendo que ella estaba detrás de esto.

"**Espera, sería Rose quien sangrara, ¿no?"**

**Se levantó otra oleada de risas. Sentí una bofetada en la cara cuando caí en cuenta. Tiré de Lissa y la alejé. "Lo saben"**

"**¿El qué?"**

"**Lo nuestro, como tú… bueno, ya sabes, como te alimenté durante nuestra fuga"**

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, nadie se atrevió a hacer un comentario burlesco o a preguntar algo y la verdad es que es mejor así.

**Ella se quedó con la boca abierta. "¿Y cómo…?"**

"**¿Y cómo crees tú? Esto es cosa de tu «amigo» Christian"**

– ¿Enserio? – Pregunto Jill mirando a Christian sorprendido. Él frunció el ceño.

– Yo metí la pata – Dijo Rose con la mirada perdida – Lo admito. Le dije a Christian algo que no era verdad, pero en ese entonces se veía como una venganza… era más que obvio que fue Christian, sin embargo…

– Estabas equivocada – Dijo Christian. Ella asintió sin dejar de mirar al vacío.

"**No" replicó ella con determinación. "Él no lo haría."**

"**¿Y quién más lo sabía?"**

**La confianza en Christian flameo en sus ojos e hizo palpitar nuestro vínculo, pero ella ignoraba que yo había dado caña la noche anterior a fin de hacerle pensar que Lissa le odiaba. El chaval era un veleta. Extender nuestro mayor secreto, bueno, uno de ellos, era una venganza acorde a la humillación sufrida. Tal vez fuera él quien mato también al conejo. Al fin y al cabo, el animalillo había muerto solo un par de horas después de nuestra conversación.**

– Eso es cruel – Dije mirando a Christian. Él rodó los ojos. Aunque yo ya sabía que no había sido él, realmente Rose lo estaba haciendo sonar como que fue él y se veía bastante cruel.

**No me quedé a esperar las protestas de mi amiga y me dirigí al otro lado de la habitación, donde Christian estaba trabajando a su bola, como de costumbre. Lissa anduvo a mi estela. Me importaba un bledo si la gente nos miraba, me incliné hacia él sobre el pupitre y puse mi rostroa escasos centímetros del suyo.**

– Una vista un tanto aterradora – Se burlo.

– Y peligrosa – Dijeron todos tragando saliva.

"**Voy a matarte"**

**Él fijó sus ojos en Lissa. Quedaba en ellos un minúsculo rescoldo de nostalgia. Sin embargo, luego la contrariedad le crispó el semblante.**

"**¿Por qué? ¿Te dan puntos extra como guardiana?"**

– Eso no podría ser nunca – Hablo Janine seria – Ni aunque, hubieras pensado convertiré en un Strigoi más adelante, jamás. Los Moroi son primero

"**Abandona ya esa pose" le previne, bajando la voz una octava." Es cosa tuya. Tú les has contado que Lissa se alimentó de mí."**

**Christian dejó de mirarme y se concentró en mi amiga. Se contemplaron sin parpadear el uno al otro. Percibí una oleada de atracción tan fuerte que resultaba extraño que no me apartara de en medio. Los ojos de Lissa delataban sus sentimientos. Para mí resultaba obvio que él sentía lo mismo que ella, aunque mi amiga no fuera capaz de verlo, básicamente porque ahora él la estaba fulminando con la mirada.**

– Y porque tú te metiste donde no debías – Advirtió Abe apuntando a Rose.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"**Puedes dejar de fingir, ¿vale?" dijo Christian. "Ya no hace falta que te andes con disimulos."**

**El aturdimiento de la atracción de Lissa se desvaneció, reemplazado por el dolor y la confusión que sintió al oír el tono empleado.**

"**¿Fingir yo? ¿Disimulos…?"**

– Ahh te van a atrapar – Se rió Eddie.

– No – Dijo Rose.

"**Lo sabes de sobra. Déjalo ya, no actúes más."**

**Lissa le contemplo fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos y gesto dolido. No tenía ni idea de que yo se la había montado la noche previa. No tenía ni idea de que Christian creía que ella le odiaba.**

– No – Dije – Nunca lo pensé. Pero fue tonto, debí haberlo imaginado

"**Deja de compadecerte y dinos lo que importa" le solté. "¿Has sido tú o no?"**

**Me lanzó una mirada desafiante. "No ha sido cosa mía."**

"**No te creo."**

– Típico – Dijeron todos.

Rose sonrió.

"**Yo sí." Dijo Lissa.**

"**Sé que resulta imposible creer que un bicho raro como yo haya mantenido el pico cerrado, en especial cuando ninguna de vosotras dos lo ha hecho, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar esparciendo rumores. ¿Queréis echarle la culpa a alguien? Pues ahí tenéis a vuestro niño bonito."**

– ¿Quién? ¿Quién? – Preguntaron Sydney y Jill impacientes.

**Seguí la dirección de su mirada hasta fijarme en Jesse, que se reía de algo, junto a ese memo de Ralf.**

"**Jesse no lo sabe" Repuso Lissa, desafiante.**

– Claro que lo sabe – Dijeron todos. Incluso yo lo dije. Y pensar que entonces no sabía eso.

**Christian no me quitaba los ojos de encima ni con agua caliente.**

"**Lo sabe, ya lo creo, ¿a qué sí, Rose? Lo sabe."**

**Sentí un vacío en el estómago. Sí. Jesse lo sabía. Lo había sospechado la noche aquella en el sofá.**

"**No pensé… Jamás creí que lo dijera. Temía demasiado a Dimitri."**

– Pues debe haber tenido buenas razones para haberlo hecho – Dijo Dimitri enojado.

– No son tan buenas – Dijo Rose con una mueca asqueada – Solo cosa de hombres

La mire confundida.

"**¿Se lo dijiste?" exclamó Lissa.**

"**No, pero él se lo imaginó."**

**Comencé a sentirme mal.**

– Deberías – Dijo Christian frunciendo el ceño – Me culpaste a mí

– Parecías muy sospechoso – Explicó ella.

"**Da la impresión de que hizo algo más que imaginario." Me volví hacia él.**

"**¿Y que se supone que significa eso?"**

"**Ah, no lo sabes."**

"**Juro por Dios que te voy a romper el cuello después de clase, Christian."**

– Uh y apuesto a que lo hubiera hecho – Dijo Eddie preocupado.

– Sí, casi – Dijimos Rose, Christian y yo.

– Si no fuera por lo que sucedió antes, seguro lo habría hecho – Dijo Christian frotándose el cuello.

**Tía, eres de lo más imprescindible." Parecía haber una nota jubilosa en su voz, pero luego habló con un tono más serio. Mantuvo la mueca y todavía estaba molesto, sin embargo percibí una enorme incomodidad en cuanto retornó la palabra. "Ha venido a decir más o menos que te ha tomado la matrícula y ha trasteado con tu motor"**

– ¿Y eso que significa? – Pregunto Adrian riendo.

Nos miramos divertido.

"**Ah, ya lo pillo. Ha dicho que hubo sexo." Yo no necesitaba andarme con rodeos. Christian asintió. Jesse fanfarroneaba para aumentar su reputación de donjuán. Vale. Podía soportarlo. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco tenía una reputación inmaculada. Todo el mundo estaba convencido de que yo mantenía relaciones sexuales sin parar.**

– ¿No te importaba esa mentira? – Pregunto Jill – ¿Es decir, que todos pensaran eso?

Rose meneó la cabeza buscando una respuesta, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

– Yo conozco mi verdad, ¿no? – Dijo tranquila.

"**Eh… Ah, y Ralf dice lo mismo, que tú y él…"**

– Oh ese maldito gusano – Abe apretó los puños enojado y lo sorprendente fue que Janine lo calmo frotándole el brazo.

**¿Ralf? No tocaría a ese tipo ni puesta de alcohol y todo tipo de drogas hasta las cejas.**

– Que bien – Sonrió Dimitri – Es bueno saberlo

Ella le sonrió y lo besó en los labios. Nuevamente, después de romper el besó, retomo la lectura.

"**¿Dice que yo…? ¿Qué también me he acostado con él?" Christian asintió.**

"**¡El muy gilipollas! Vaya…"**

"**Todavía hay más…"**

– ¿Qué, enserio? –

"**¿Cómo…? ¿Me he pasado por la piedra a todo el equipo de baloncesto?"**

"**Los dos aseguran que tú les dejaste… Bueno, que les permitiste beber de tu sangre."**

Otro silencio incomodo se formo, pero en está ocasión habían algunas miradas rabiosas con ganas de querer degollar a Ralf y a Jesse, y no solo las de Abe y Dimitri, Janine y Eddie estaban igual y sorprendentemente Adrian y Christian. Por supuesto que yo también, pero no soy tan capaz de hacerles daño.

"**¡Es una locura!" chilló Lissa. "Rose nunca… ¿Rose?"**

**Yo había dejado de escucharla, estaba en mi propio mundo, un mundo que llevaba al otro lado de la clase, donde se sentaban Jesse y Ralf la parejita alzó la mirada. En parte estaban muy apagados de sí mismos, pero también se hallaban un tanto… nerviosos, si mi análisis de sus gestos era correcto. Aquellos no les pillaba de nuevas después de haber estado soltando embustes a mis espaldas.**

– ¿Daño físico? – Pregunto Sydney algo temerosa.

Rose sacudió la cabeza.

Claro que no. Ella no pudo hacerles daño por la condicionalidad de Kirova. Otra vez.

**La clase entera se detuvo cuando me planté delante de ellos. Al parecer, todos habían estado esperando algún tipo de demostración, una exhibición de mi mala fama.**

– Una pelea que los mandaría al hospital – Dijo Adrian con unas sonrisa.

"**¿Qué diablos creéis que estáis haciendo?" Le pregunte en voz baja y amenazante.**

– Obviamente peligrosa también – Dije preocupada. Rose parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos ya que no dijo nada. Miraba nuevamente al vacío.

**La mirada nerviosa de Jesse adquirió un tono de pánico. Quizá fuera más alto que yo, pero ambos sabíamos quien ganaría si me daba el punto y optaba por recurrir a la violencia. Sin embargo, Ralf me dirigió una sonrisa arrogante.**

"**Nada que no quisieras hacernos a nosotros" su sonrisa se llenó de crueldad. "Y no se te ocurra ponernos una mano encima. Kirova va a mandarte a vivir con las demás prostitutas de sangre si comienzas una pelea."**

– El tipo es un jodido cobarde – gruñó Christian – Se oculto detrás de Kirova

– Es verdad – Eddie endureció su mirada – De todos modos… – Miro a Rose – ¿Le pegaste, no?

Ella seguía tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notaba que le estaban hablando. Dimitri dejo el libro a un lado y la abrazo con fuerza, escondiendo su propio rostro en el cuello de Rose, pasaron minutos y ella reacciono. Algo le susurro y luego Rose se acurruco.

El libro quedo en el regazo de Rose, aún allí, cerrado. Lo mire fijamente, dudando de si era buena seguir leyendo, pero luego Rose lentamente, sin separarse de Dimitri lo abrió y sonrió un poco.

– ¿Puedes seguir? – Pregunto con un tono apenas audible.

Dimitri dudo, finalmente asintió.

**Los demás contuvieron el aliento a la espera de mi reacción. No sé como el señor Nagy seguía totalmente ajeno al drama que tenía lugar en su clase.**

**Me entraron ganas de patearle a los dos, de darles con tanta fuerza que la discusión de Dimitri con Jesse pareciera solo una palmadita en la espalda. Me carcomía el deseo de borrar esa sonrisa en el rostro de Ralf.**

– A mí también – Dijeron todos. Mire a Rose preocupada, se notaba más tranquila, jugando con una mano de Dimitri que no la soltaba.

**Pero fuera o no un gillipollas, estaba en lo cierto. Kirova me echaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si le tocaba, y su me expulsaban Lissa se quedaría sola. Respiré hondo y tomé una de las decisiones más duras de toda mi vida.**

**Me alejé.**

– Eso si es sorprendente – Christian rompió el silencio que una vez más se formo. Rose sonrió un poco.

**El resto del día fue un espanto. Había invitado a todos a que me convirtieran en objeto de moda al dar marcha atrás en lo de la pelea. Los cotilleos y**

Dimitri se detuvo de golpe. Todos lo miramos confundidos. Él dejo el libro a un lado y miro a Rose.

– ¿Quieres salir? – Pregunto.

Ella lo miro fijamente, no podía sentir las emociones de Rose, pero por su expresión podía apostar a que no se estaba sintiendo bien.

Lo que sucedió entonces era molesto para ella, era terrible y eso si la hacía sentirse mal. Ella parecía dudar un poco de su oferta, yo mire el balcón, el viento entraba suavemente y es posible que eso la ayudara un poco, a ventilarse. Y para cuando volví a mirar a Rose y a Dimitri, les sonreí.

– Ve a tomar aire – Dije sonriendo – No es necesario que oigas eso

– Pero no hay nada malo – Dijo ella tranquila.

Dimitri dudaba de si seguir, se notaba inseguro y preocupado. Rose miro el libro y luego le apunto algo. Él suspiro pesadamente y luego asintió lentamente.

**Los cotilleos y susurros eran cada vez más altos. La gente me miraba con mayor descaro, y se reía. Lissa hizo lo posible por hablar como una cotorra en un intento de consolarme, pero la ignoré incluso a ella.**

– ¿Cómo que cotorra? – Pregunte ofendida. En ese instante las risas saltaron y honestamente, aunque haya sido a mi costa, me pareció genial ver a Rose reírse nuevamente.

– No te ofendas, pero te estabas juntando mucho con Natalie – Sacudió la mano restando importancia.

Bufé.

**Me tragué todas las clases ausente como una zombi y me escabullí lo más deprisa posible a las prácticas con Dimitri, quien me dedico una mirada de sorpresa, pero se abstuvo de formular pregunta alguna.**

Mire a Dimitri que se detuvo a besar a Rose en la mejilla, sonrió y volvió al libro.

**Después, en la soledad de mi habitación, lloré por primera vez en años.**

Me temía que había sucedido eso. Ya lo esperaba y honestamente, Rose nunca lloraba así que aquello fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

**Una vez que me hube desahogado, me disponía a ponerme el pijama cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Dimitri. Estudió mi rostro y luego desvió la mirada, tras apreciar a claras que había estado llorando. También podría jurar que a fin los rumores habían llegado a sus oídos. Lo sabía.**

"**¿Te encuentras bien?"**

"**No importa si lo estoy o no, ¿recuerdas?" alcé los ojos hacia él. "¿Cómo está Lissa? Va a ser duro para ella"**

Mire a Rose sorprendida. Vale, eso ya es demasiado. Siempre se la pasa preocupando por mí y se olvida de ella misma. Pero no entiendo, ¿qué fue lo que la hizo explotar aquel día cuando decidió dejar la academia para ir a por Dimitri, sí, era obvio que él mismo, pero parecía que todo eso que dijo… todo eso… ya lo tenía metido en la cabeza desde antes.

**Una chispa de picardía le iluminó los ojos. Le sorprendía que estuviera preocupada por ella con la que estaba cayendo, o eso pensé. Mediante señas, me pidió que le siguiera y me condujo a unas escaleras traseras, unas que solían estar cerradas para los estudiantes, pero no esa noche, y me indico que saliera mediante un gesto.**

– ¿Escapada nocturna? – Pregunto Adrian riendo, eso nos hizo reír a todos también.

– Silencio Ivashkov – Dijo Rose riendo ligeramente.

"**Cinco minutos" me avisó.**

**Salí fuera con mayor curiosidad que nunca. Lissa estaba ahí. Debería haber sentido su proximidad, pero mi propio autocontrol la había oscurecido. Me abrazo sin decir ni una palabra y me estrechó durante unos instantes. Hice un gran esfuerzo para no derramar más lágrimas. Cuando nos separamos, ella me observó con calma.**

"**Lo siento mucho" dijo.**

"**No es culpa tuya. Ya pasará"**

**Lissa lo dudaba, eso era obvio. Y también yo.**

– Ok, sobrevivir a la adolescencia es malo, pero eso ya fue terrible – Dijo Abe sacudiendo la cabeza – Al menos ambas estaban juntas

"**Es por mi culpa" insistió. "Ella lo ha hecho para putearme a mí."**

"**¿Ella?"**

– Mia – Dijimos todos.

– Si, pero no era obvio para mí – Dijo Rose.

"**Ha sido cosa de Mia. Jesse y Ralf no tienen coco para urdir algo semejante por sí solos. Tú misma lo dijiste: Jesse tenía demasiado miedo a Belikov para dar explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué ha esperado hasta ahora? Eso sucedió hace un tiempo. Se habría ido de la lengua entonces si hubiera querido esparcir rumores por ahí. Mia ha urdido todo como venganza por haber contado lo de sus padres. No sé como se las ha arreglado exactamente, pero es una de las que ha contado esas cosas."**

– Haberlo hecho fue muy ingenioso – Todos miramos a Adrian, estupefactos – Me refiero a lograr hacer que ese cabeza de aire hablara. Debió haber hecho algo muy grande para lograr sacar la información, algo que haya roto las barreras del miedo

– No tanto – Rose se notaba incomoda – Ya lo dije, cosas de hombres

– ¿Tú sabes? – Pregunte sorprendida. Asintió. – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

– Porque ya no era necesario, es decir, todo eso paso y luego vino lo de Víctor. No encontré razón alguna además… no es algo sano – Explicó tranquila – Oh, pero... Tal vez si lo sabías, el rumor de Mia que se expandió por todo el baile

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente, pensativa. No recordaba mucho porque me escape, pero... recordaba a Mia como loca, algo sucedió. El problema ahora es que no podía recordar que era.

**En mi fuero interno supe que tenía razón. Jesse y Ralf eran las herramientas, pero el cerebro había sido Mia. "Ahora nada puede hacerse" suspire.**

– Eso es nuevo – Dijo Abe molesto – Debiste hacer algo

– Me echarían – Recordó ella.

"**Rose…"**

"**Olvídalo, Liss. Todo va bien, ¿vale?"**

**Me miró durante uno segundos.**

"**No te he visto llorar en mucho tiempo."**

"**No he llorado"**

– Ni quien te crea – Dije. Ella se encogió de hombros.

**Una corriente de solidaridad y congoja me llegó a través del vínculo.**

"**Mia no puede hacerte esto" argumentó.**

**Reí con amargura, medio sorprendida por mi propia indefensión.**

"**Ya lo ha hecho. Aseguró que me la devolvería y no sería capaz de protegerte. Y lo cumplió. Cuando vuelva a clase…"**

**Sufrí un retortijón en las tripas cuando pensé en mis amigos y el respeto que me había ganado a pulso a pesar de ser una don nadie. Eso se había esfumado. No había vuelta atrás en una cosa de esa índole, al menos no entre los moroi. Cuando eras una yonqui de la mordedura, una prostituta de sangre, eras para siempre, y empeoraba las cosas el hecho de que una parte oscura y secreta de mí disfrutaba ser mordida.**

"**No deberías seguir protegiéndome" repuso.**

Comencé a dudar un poco sobre eso. Ella me protege porque quiere, pero a veces no es tan necesario que lo haga, no debería y me molesta, aunque también no dejo de sentirme segura, agradecida y satisfecha por tenerla conmigo.

"**Es mi trabajo" me reí. "Voy a ser tu guardiana."**

"**Lo sé, pero me refiero a cosas como ésta. No deberías sufrir por mi causa. No deberías estar pendiente de mi en todo momento, y aún así, lo haces siempre. Me sacaste de aquí y te encargaste de todo cuando estuvimos libradas a nuestra suerte, e incluso después, a nuestra vuelta, tú has llevado todo el peso. Siempre has estado ahí, cada vez que me he venido abajo, como la otra noche. Soy débil, no me parezco a ti."**

Hubo un silencio así que Dimitri siguió leyendo.

**Sacudí la cabeza.**

"**Eso no cuenta. Es lo que toca. No me importa."**

"**Ya, pero detente a mirar lo ocurrido. Mia me la tiene jurada a mí, y no sé la razón, de veras. Sea como sea, esto ha de cesar. Voy a protegerte yo a ti de ahora en adelante."**

Rose gruñó levantando la mirada.

– Es casi lo mismo que dijiste cuando me las di de fugitiva – Dijo ella mortificada.

– Hey, las amigas se cuidan las espaldas – Sonreí – Era mi turno, de hecho aún lo es y lo sabes muy bien

Ella me miro con una sonrisa torcida y luego sacudió la cabeza divertida. Sonreí aún más.

**Su gesto irradiaba una determinación y una confianza tales que me recordó a la amiga que había conocido antes del accidente.**

– Gracias – Dije sonriendo.

**Al mismo tiempo, pude percibir algo más oscuro, un sentimiento de ira profundamente enterrado.**

– Oscuridad – Dijeron Adrian y Sonya.

**Había visto antes ese la chungo, y no me gustaba, no deseaba que le hiciera sitio. Tan solo deseaba mantenerla a salvo.**

"**Tú no puedes protegerme, Lissa."**

– Sí puedo – Dije sonriendo – Puedo ahora más que nunca

"**Sí puedo" replicó con fiereza. "Mia desea una cosa por encima de nuestra destrucción: la aceptación y la posibilidad de alternar con gente de sangre real y sentirse una de ellos. Puedo arrebatarle eso" esbozó una sonrisa. "Puedo volverlos contra ella."**

– Las cosas comienzan a ser más intrigantes y peligrosas – Adrian sonrió – Me sorprendes, prima. Estás siendo tan vengativa como Rose

– Hey, no soy vengativa – Dijo Rose – Solo arreglo cuentas

– Esa es otra forma de decirlo – Me reí divertida. Ella guiñó el ojo.

"**¿Cómo?"**

"**Diciéndoselos" contestó con ojos flameantes.**

**Esa noche tenía una empanada mental y me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta a que se refería.**

"**No, Liss. No puedes usar la coerción, no en este lugar."**

– Oh sí, si en este lugar – Dije riendo.

Rose rodó los ojos.

"**También podría usar algo de esos estúpidos poderes."**

– ¿Estúpidos? – Adrian me miro confundido – ¡Son grandiosos!

**«La cosa empeorará cuanto más use ese don. Debes detenerla, Rose. Detenla antes de que se den cuenta, antes de que lo adviertan y se la lleven también. Sácala de aquí.»**

– Y ahí está devuelta la consciencia – Dije riendo – ¿Quién te dijo todo eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"**Liss, como te pillen…"**

**Dimitri asomó la cabeza.**

"**Debes volver a dentro antes de que alguien te encuentre, Rose."**

**Lancé una mirada de pánico a Lissa, pero ella ya había empezado a marcharse.**

"**Yo me haré cargo de todo esta vez, Rose. De todo."**

– Y vaya que lo hice – Sonreí con orgullo.

– Es el final – Dijo Dimitri – ¿Quién sigue?

– Yo – Eddie sonrió.

– Bien, pero antes, ahora sí quiero ir a tomar aire… y quiero beber algo, porque tengo sed – Dijo Rose poniéndose en pie. La vi dirigirse a la cocina y yo me puse en pie para seguirla, hablar con ella y asegurarme de que estaba bien, pero antes de hacer algo Christian me tomo de la mano para impedírmelo.

La madre de Rose fue quien la siguió.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo dehpy y vaya que suspenso... ¿qué sucederá después... con la madre de Rose y ella? Uuuuhhh

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna griffindor: Ah, sí fue algo... triste que Christian creyera eso, y más que Rose fue la culpable, pero las cosas se arreglaron, ¿no? Siempre tan dulce Dimitri. Y Abe y Adrian, su, supongo

Eso ha sido todo por esta noche, espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en la próxima!

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	13. Leyendo el capítulo 13

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 13:

.: Rose :.

Estaba en la cocina buscando algo para tomar en el refrigerador cuando comencé a quejarme de no encontrar nada. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y supuse que quien sea que haya entrado tenía una buena razón y considerando todo lo que habíamos leído hoy, esperaba que no fuera esa. Entonces al voltear me sorprendí al ver a mi madre.

– Hey, ¿tienes idea de donde podría encontrar algo para beber? Que no tenga alcohol, claro – Dije sonriendo.

Ella me miro fijamente y me dio a entender que no sabía. Suspiré. Finalmente tome un sobre de café y una taza.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –

– Bien – Dije siriviendome un poco – No veo razón para no hacerlo

– Ya veo – Murmuró – Sobre la pelea que tuviste con Mia, esa en la que peleaban por familia…

– Mira, no hace falta que me digas nada sobre eso, ¿sí? Ambas sabemos que, aunque es cierto, es pasado también, así que no veo porque preocuparnos por algo así. De todos modos no quiero que te preocupes por eso –

– Ok – Dijo sorprendida – Pero quería… Rose, todo lo que Abe y yo hicimos, aunque no lo parezca, fue por un bien. Sé que te molesto todo eso, pero…

– Hey, basta – Sonreí despreocupada – Enserio, no hay nada de que preocuparse. Mamá, quizás si me sentí bastante… rencorosa, lo admito, pero no tiene importancia. Solo te diré que te prepares porque ese no es un tema que se toca una sola vez, confía en mí. Pero ya no importa

– Bien – Asintió.

Termine de servirme y volví a sentarme con Dimitri. Él me miró sonriendo. Le entregué mi taza y luego me acomode junto a él, volví a tomar la taza y bebí un poco. Me sonrió tranquilo besándome en la mejilla suavemente.

– Bien, Eddie, comienza antes de que me arrepienta por estar aquí y no disfrutando de mi día libre como es debido –

– ¿Dormida o comiendo? – Pregunto Adrian riendo – ¿Quizá bebiendo?

– De hecho tenía otras ideas en la mente – Mire a Dimitri que se rió ligeramente.

– Yo no tengo día libre – Dijo – Aún estoy de guardia

– Sí, pero estando aquí es como si tuvieras un día libre – Dije despreocupada.

– Bien, prepárense. Capítulo 13 – Dijo Eddie.

**Las repercusiones de las mentiras de Jesse y de Ralf fueron tan espantosas como me temía. El único modo de sobrevivir partía de ponerse anteojeras e ignorar todo y a todos.**

– Unos buenos audífonos habrían funcionado bien – Dijo Sydney sonriendo.

– Sí, estoy comenzando a pensar igual – Dije lamentándolo.

**Eso me mantuvo más o menos cuerda, pero resultaba abominable. Me sentía llorosa todo el rato, perdí el apetito y no dormía nada bien.**

– Que infierno – Dimitri masculló a mi oído. Me abrazo con fuerza, sabiendo tanto como yo o como Lissa (quizás como todos en la habitación) lo difícil que había sido esa maldita experiencia por culpa de los demás.

Pase una mano, acariciando con cuidado su mejilla derecha, a pesar de que yo estaba de espaldas a él, acomodada en su pecho.

**Aún así, por muy mal que me fuera, no me preocupaba por mí y sí por Lissa, que seguía erre que erre con su promesa de cambiar las cosas.**

– Supongo que es normal que te preocupes por ella – Dijo Sonya – Pero no debes olvidar que también tienes que hacerlo por ti

Levante un dedo – _Ellos son primero_

Dicho esto, Eddie siguió la lectura.

**Todo sucedió muy despacio en un primer momento, pero luego, poco a poco, vi como un par de integrantes de la clase regia se sumaba a ella en el almuerzo o en clase, y la saludaban. Ella les devolvía una sonrisa deslumbrante, les reía las gracia y les hablaba como si todos fueran amigos íntimos. **

**Al principio, no comprendía como podía salirle bien.**

– Muy buena observación – Dijo Abe con un tono pensativo.

– Hm… – Asentí – Si es que con Lissa nadie sabe que puede suceder

– Hey, no soy yo la que nos mete en problemas siempre – Dijo – ¿Recuerdas?

– Ahm no – Sonreí.

**Ella me había dicho que pensaba utilizar la coerción para ganarse a los aristócratas y volverlos contra Mia, pero yo no veía que eso estuviera sucediendo, aunque, por supuesto, ella siempre podía meterse a la gente en el bolsillo sin necesidad de ninguna otra coerción.**

– Me haces ver como Abe – Dijo Lissa.

– Lo sé –

– Eh, lo hacen sonar como si fuera algo malo – Abe nos miro ofendido. Mire a Lissa y ambas nos reímos mientras Abe ponía una expresión "molesto".

**Después de todo, era divertida, lista y bonita, Lissa le caía bien a todo el mundo.**

– Ay que linda, gracias – Dijo sonriendo. Yo rodé los ojos.

**Sin embargo, algo me decía que no estaba haciendo amigos a la vieja usanza, y acabé por descubrirlo.**

– Usa la coerción cuando no estás cerca – Dijo Abe. Hice una mueca al recordar que pensé en casi las mismas palabras.

**Ella solía usar la coerción cuando yo no andaba cerca.**

Abe sonrió orgullo, los demás rieron.

**Solo la veía durante una pequeña parte del día, y Lissa únicamente hacía uso de su poder durante mi ausencia en cuanto supo que yo no aprobaba su actuación.**

– Estoy empezando a preguntarme quien es la cuidadosa y quien es la imprudente ahora – Dijo mi madre mirándonos a ambas.

– Ella sigue siendo la imprudente – Dijo Lissa despreocupada – Cuando estábamos en el centro comercial se me perdió dos segundos y cuando la encontré la vi encima de una moto. Por accidente la encendió y tuvimos que salir rápidamente cuando el viejo nos regaño, aunque antes, claro, como no, ella se puso a pelear con él sonando despreocupada

Hice una mueca rascando mi nuca, me reí.

– No lo recuerdo así –

– ¿Sí? Pues así paso – Dijo ella divertida.

Los demás se rieron un poco.

**Supe cual debía ser mi comportamiento tras unos pocos días de uso secreto de la coerción. Era preciso que me colara de rondón en su cabeza, con premeditación y no por casualidad. Lo había hecho antes y podía hacerlo de nuevo.**

– Uhg ojalá no pudieras –

Sonreí despreocupada.

– Sí yo también, hay cosas que no necesito ver –

**O eso fue al menos lo que me dije un día cuando me apoltroné en clase de Stan, pero no resulto una tarea tan sencilla como había previsto, en parte porque estaba demasiado nerviosa como para tranquilizarme y abrirme a sus pensamientos y en parte porque había elegido un momento en el cual ella se hallaba en calma relativa. Era más accesible cuando se le disparaban las emociones.**

– Uy, no tienen ni idea de cómo es eso – Gruñí. Lissa me sacó la lengua mientras yo bebía un poco de café.

– ¿Qué se sentirá? – Pregunto Jill intrigada – Supongo que ha de ser genial, ¿no?

– ¡NO! – Dijimos las dos al unisonó. Jill nos miro estupefacta.

**Pese a todo, intenté repetir cada paso de la otra vez, cuando la espié mientras se reunía con Christian: la meditación, la respiración sosegada y los ojos cerrados. No me resultaba tan fácil concentrarme cuando estaba tranquila, pero al fin logré efectuar la transición: me deslicé dentro de su cabeza y sentí su mundo como si fuera mío. Lissa se hallaba en clases de Literatura norteamericana, durante el tiempo destinado al trabajo en solitario, aunque no daba un palo al agua, como muchos de los estudiantes. Ella y Camille Conta permanecían de espalda apoyada en la pared del rincón más lejano de clase, hablando entre cuchicheos.**

– Va a estar interesante – Dijo Abe curioso.

Mire a Lissa, ella se encogió de hombros y yo sonreí maliciosamente.

– Sí, pueden ver como puede llegar a ser manipuladora mi amiga aquí – Dije. Lissa gruñó.

– Sabía que dirías algo así –

– Da igual – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"**Es vulgar" afirmó Camille con resolución. La crispación del gesto le afeaba el rostro. Vestía un vestido de tela similar a la seda, lo bastante corto para mostrar sus largas piernas y que tal vez habría llamado la atención de los amigos del decoro. "Si vosotras os dedicasteis a hacerlo, no me sorprende que se volviera una adicta y luego repitiera con Jesse"**

Me estremecí un poco. Yo no era una adicta. Solo… uhg no era mi culpa y punto.

"**Ella no lo hizo con Jesse" insistió Lissa. "y tampoco es que hubiera sexo entre nosotras. No disponíamos de ningún proveedor, eso es todo" Lissa concentró toda su atención en Camille y le sonrió. "No fue nada de nada. La gente está exagerando." Camine parecía albergar serias dudas sobre ese último punto, y de pronto cuando más miraba a Lissa, más se le extraviaba la mirada. Al final, parecía quedarse en blanco. "¿Verdad que no fue nada?" Pregunto Lissa con voz sedosa. "No fue nada de nada"**

– Aunque fue por una buena causa no creo que haya sido lo mejor – Dijo Sonya mirando a Lissa – Se supone que estaba evitando que alguien las descubriera, y tú usas tu poder con ellos

– Nadie tenía por qué saber – Dijo Lissa despreocupada – Además, es por una buena causa, lo acabas de decir

– Ok, ahora lo hacen sonar como si yo necesitara caridad – Dije de mala gana. Todos rieron, Dimitri me besó en la mejilla.

**Su interlocutora volvió a fruncir el ceño e intento sacudirse de encima la coerción. El hecho de que hubiera llegado tan lejos ya parecía increíble.**

– Gracias –

– No es para estar orgullosa – Dije.

– ¿Cómo tus mentiras? – Me contraataco. La mire fijamente.

– Touche –

**Tal y como había dicho Christian, nunca se había oído hablar de que alguien hubiera aplicado ese don sobre un moroi.**

"**Sí" contestó lentamente Camille, que había perdido la batalla a pesar de su gran fuerza de voluntad. "En realidad, es una tontería."**

– Te diré que es una tontería. De todas las personas en el mundo tú eres la única que ha logrado salirse de mi coerción – Dijo Lissa ofendida – Y aún no entiendo por qué

– ¿Usaste coerción con ella? – Preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

Ella se cubrió la boca enseguida. Yo sonreí despreocupada y luego miré a todos.

– Soy más fuerte que ella – Dije.

– O quizás… ¿por qué lo hizo de todos modos? – Pregunto Abe intrigado.

Mire a Lissa y luego a Abe.

– No tiene importancia – Dije.

– Supongo que seguiré leyendo – Dijo Eddie sonriendo – A ver si podemos encontrar más secretos de ustedes dos

"**Y Jesse está mintiendo." Ella asintió.**

"**Miente, sin duda."**

– Sin duda – Dijeron todos.

**Una crispación mental parecía rebullir en el interior de Lissa cuando sostuvo la coerción. Requería un gran esfuerzo, pero daba la impresión de que aún no había terminado.**

– Intereses personales – Canté, ella me lanzó una almohada y la taza con el café se me derramo. Rápidamente me queje dejando la taza a un lado y Dimitri se movió.

– Oh, lo siento tanto – Dijo Lissa preocupada.

La mire sin saber que decirle, primero porque me estaba quemando, segundo porque me estaba quemando y tercero porque me estaba quemando. ¡Me estaba quemando! Me puse en pie para ir a la cocina. Tuve que limpiarme el estómago para que no quedara pegajoso y me tuve que quitar la polera por no tener que más ponerme.

– No puedo creer que esto haya sucedido – Me queje lanzando la polera sobre el mesón. Gruñí estremeciéndome, hacía frío, y mucho.

– Te traje una muda – Alguien entro y cerró rápidamente. Era Lissa. Me entregó una polera de manga corta y luego una sudadera celeste – Lo siento

– Está bien, no te preocupes – Sonreí – Supongo que me lo merecía, aunque técnicamente no dije nada malo

– Olvide que tenías la taza – Suspiro ella.

– Sí, me debes un café – Sonreí subiendo el cierre de la chaqueta hasta mi pecho.

– Y un nuevo día libre – Dijo ella.

Asentí lentamente, La tome de los hombros y la empujé para salir. Volví a sentarme con Dimitri, él había limpiado el cojín y luego puso una manta encima. Aunque aún estaba algo mojado, torcí los labios queriendo cambiarme de lugar, pero no había otro así que nos quedamos allí.

– ¿Listos? – Pregunto Eddie. Todos asentimos.

"**¿Qué vais a hacer esta noche?"**

"**Carly y yo vamos a estudiar para el examen de mates en su cuarto."**

"**Invítame"**

– Ahí está – Moví la mano – Les dije, intereses personales

Lissa me fulmino con la mirada, yo me reí.

**Camille se lo pensó unos segundos.**

"**Eh, ¿quieres venir a estudiar con nosotras?"**

"**Por supuesto" contestó Lissa, sonriéndole.**

– Lissa – Todos la miraron acusadores. Ella sonrió "inocentemente" y luego me miro.

– En mi defensa no había mucho que pudiera hacer contigo encerrada en tu habitación día y noche –

**Camille le devolvió la sonrisa.**

**Lissa abandonó la coerción. Le dio un vahído casi de inmediato y se sintió muy débil. Camille miró a su alrededor, momentáneamente sorprendida, y luego movió la cabeza para sacudirse la sensación de estupor.**

"**Vale, pues te veo después de cenar"**

"**Allí nos vemos" murmuró Lissa mientras la veía alejarse.**

**Cuando Camille se hubo marchado, Lissa levantó los brazos para recogerse el pelo en una cola de caballo. No consiguió siquiera sostener el peso de los cabellos y de pronto un par de manos le sujetaron los dedos y le ayudaron a rematar el trabajo. Se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente los ojos azules como el hielo de Christian. Ella se retiró de su lado.**

"**¡No hagas eso!" exclamó, temblorosa en cuanto se dio cuenta de que él la había tocado.**

– ¿Saben? – Pregunte – Es bueno, digo, no solo mis cosas quedan expuestas aquí. También las suyas – Apunté a Lisa. Me miró sorprendida y luego miro a los demás.

– Creo que no es necesario seguir leyendo, ¿no? –

– Vamos a seguir leyendo – Cantó Eddie riendo.

Lissa gimió.

**Él le dedicó una de esas sonrisas ligeramente esquinadas y se echó hacia atrás unos mechones de su cabello moreno, apartándolo del semblante.**

"**¿Me lo pides o me lo ordenas?"**

"**Cállate."**

**Ella miró en derredor, tanto para eludirle como para cerciorarse de que nadie los veía juntos.**

"**¿Qué sucede? ¿Te preocupa lo que piensen tus esclavos si te ven hablando conmigo?"**

– Sí – Dije riendo.

– Silencio Rose – Dijo Lissa frunciendo el ceño.

"**Son mis amigos" replicó ella.**

"**Sí, vale. Eso son: íntimos, por supuesto. Quiero decir, por lo que he visto Camille haría cualquier cosa por ti, ¿a qué sí? Sois amigas hasta la muerte"**

– Te daré un ejemplo de amigas hasta la muerte – Me apunte de pies a cabeza. Todos se rieron.

– Así es – Adrian me apunto – Esa es una chica que literalmente moriría por su mejor amiga

**Él se cruzó de brazos. Lissa estaba enfadada, pero a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar reparar como la camisa gris plateado realzaba sus ojos y su pelo negro.**

– ¿Ah, sí? – Christian le sonrió coquetamente a Lissa, encantado por aquello. Ella se sonrojo un poco.

"**Ella al menos no es como tú. No finge ser mi amiga un día para ignorarme al siguiente sin razón alguna."**

– Como defensa propia – Christian tomo un tono serio y luego me apunto – Todo es culpa de Rose

– ¡Eh! –

– Sí, es verdad – Dijeron todos.

– Muy cierto – Apoyó Dimitri.

– Siempre es culpa de Rose – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Oigan cállense – Dije cruzándome de brazos – Eddie deja de apoyar y sigue leyendo

Él se rió.

**Durante la última, semana desde que increpé a Christian después de la recepción de la reina, se había levantado entre ellos un muro de tensión y rabia. Llevado por la creencia de que mis palabras eran ciertas, él le había retirado el saludo y había cortado con rudeza todo intento de entablar conversación por parte de Lissa. Ahora, herida y confusa, a ella se le había acabado las ganas de ser amable. La situación no dejaba de ir a peor.**

– ¿Y de quién es la culpa? – Pregunto con ironía Sydney.

Abrí la boca, pero alzó una mano para negarme la respuesta. Rodé los ojos.

**Él seguía preocupándose por ella y todavía la quería, lo supe cuando le mira a través de los ojos de Liss. Sin embargo, estaba herido en su amor propio y no estaba dispuesto a mostrar el menor síntoma de debilidad.**

Christian me miro fijamente.

– ¿Cómo rayos sabes todo eso con una mirada? – Pregunto estupefacto y molesto – Esas son cosas que los demás no deben saber

– ¡Ah! Pero mis pensamientos sí, ¿verdad? – Pregunte.

– Sí – Dijeron todos.

Rodé los ojos.

"**¿Sí?" Repuso él con voz baja y cargada de malicia. "Pensé que ése era el modo en que actuaban todos los miembros de la realeza. Da la impresión de que haces un trabajo de lo más fino. O tal vez únicamente usas el poder de la coerción para hacerme creer que eres una serpiente con dos caras cuando en realidad no lo eres, pero mira que lo dudo."**

**Lissa se puso roja como un tomate al oír la palabra «coerción» y lanzó con desasosiego otra mirada a su alrededor, pero resolvió no darle la satisfacción de discutir por más tiempo. Se limitó a fulminarle con la vista antes de marcharse a todo correr para unirse a un gripo de aristócratas reunido en torno a un trabajo.**

– Sí, es culpa de Rose – Dijo Lissa.

– Vale, metí la pata, ¿ya? – Dije – Lo sé y lo lamento. ¿Quieren dejar eso en el pasado?

**Regresé a mi propio cuerpo y permanecí mirando a las paredes de la clase con aire ausente mientras asimilaba cuanto había visto. En algún sitio de mí, una minúscula fibra de mi ser sentía lastima por Christian, pero era una muy pequeña e ignorarla estaba chupado.**

– ¡Ja! Te sentías culpable. Da igual si era un poco o no – Sonrió él – Rose, puedes ser tan…

– Ok, ok, ok – Dije rápidamente.

**Me dirigí en busca de Dimitri a la primera hora del día siguiente. Ahora, esas prácticas se habían convertido en mi parte favorita del día, en parte porque me había enamoriscado de él y en parte porque no tenía a mi alrededor a ninguno de los demás.**

– ¿Enamoriscado? – Dimitri se rió ligeramente. Me besó en la mejilla – Me gusta eso, es decir, sabes a que me refiero

**Él y yo comenzamos como de costumbre: corriendo. Él trotaba a mi lado, dándome instrucciones con voz sosegada y amable, probablemente preocupado ante la posibilidad de provocar un derrumbe emocional. De un modo u otro conocía los rumores, aunque jamás había hecho mención alguna.**

– Ok eso si da miedo – Se rió – Odias las predicciones, el destino y todas esas cosas y puedes leer con facilidad a los demás

– Se llama lenguaje corporal – Dije tranquila – Y no veo que haya nada de malo. Los conozco como la palma de mi mano a todos. Nada se me escapa

Me besó en la mejilla.

**Cuando terminamos, me instruyó en la ejecución de movimientos ofensivos donde podía atacarle con toda clase de armas que encontrara. Para mi sorpresa, logre propinarle unos pocos golpes, aunque a él parecieron hacerle muy poco daño y a mí me obligaban a echarme hacia atrás, pese a que él jamás cambiaba de sitio y ni siquiera hizo ademán de ordenarme que dejara de atacarle una y otra vez, luchando con una ira ciega. No sé contra quien peleaba en ese momento: Mia, Jesse, Ralf o quizás me enfrentaba a todos ellos.**

– Hubiera sido interesante ver como te enfrentabas a los tres, literalmente – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Sí – Dije sonriendo.

– Esperaba a que lograras desquitarte un poco – Me dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

**Al final Dimitri ordenó un alto. Cargamos con el equipo empleado y lo devolvimos todo al almacén. Me lanzó una mirada mientras lo guardábamos; luego, me tomo de las muñecas.**

– Que atrevido para un profesor – Se burló Christian.

Rodé los ojos. Dimitri no dijo nada, solo me besó en la mejilla abrazándome con fuerza.

"**Tus manos…" soltó un taco en ruso. Identifique la palabrota, pero ignoraba su significado y él siempre se había negado a decírmelo. "¿Dónde tienes los guantes?"**

**Miré hacia abajo y me observé las manos. Las había castigado durante semanas y ofrecían peor aspecto, pues el frío había agrietado la piel y las tenía en carne viva, y de hecho, sangraba por ciertas zonas.**

– ¿Cómo puedes vivir así sin quejarte del dolor? – Pregunto Christian con una mueca de asco.

– No es la gran cosa. No me importaba tanto como todo los problemas que tenía en ese momento – Dije, mirando mis manos ahora. La piel parecía estar bien y no había marcas de daños ni nada, pero si se notaban algo gastadas por algunos golpes, aunque ahora con guantes no es igual. Dimitri tomo una de ellas en sus manos y me la frotó suavemente, besándome.

"**No tengo. Nunca los necesite en Portland."**

**Soltó otro reniego y mediante señas me ordenó sentarme en una silla mientras él iba en busca de un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Limpió la sangre con una gasa humedecida. "Vamos a conseguirte unos guantes" declaró con sequedad.**

**Observé como curaba mis manos. "Esto es solo el principio, ¿a que sí?**

"**¿El principió de qué…?"**

– ¿Su romance? – Pregunto Lissa.

Yo me reí ligeramente.

"**El de mi fin. Me convertiré en alguien como la capitana Alberta y las demás guardianas: curtidas, secas después de tanto entrenamiento y tanta pela al aire libre… Ya no son guapas" hice una pausa. "Este tipo de vida las destroza. Me refiero al aspecto."**

– Puedes apostar a que no te sucederá – Me susurró al oído – Eres tan hermosa que duele, ¿lo sabías?

Me reí al recordar que la primera vez que me dijo aquello estábamos bajo el encanto de lujuria, pero había sido cierto, para él fue cierto y para mí fue encantador oírlo.

**Él vaciló durante unos instantes y levantó la vista de mis manos para escrutarme con aquellos cálidos ojos castaños suyos. Se me paró el corazón, Maldita sea. Debía poner freno a esos sentimientos cuando estuviera cerca de él.**

– ¿Cerca? – Abe y Janine me miraron sorprendidos.

– No, debías ponerlo antes – Dijo mi madre – Sabes que estaba mal una relación estudiante-maestro vista románticamente

– Si, ya lo sé – Rodé los ojos – Ya tuve suficiente con Dimitri cuando me lo dijo

– ¿Lo hiciste? – Lissa lo miro sorprendida – Espera… ¿Entonces, cómo terminaron juntos? Es decir, ustedes… yo… y luego estaba… oh Dios, me he perdido de tanto y tú no me haces las cosas fáciles

– No tenían que ser fáciles para ti – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"**Eso no va a sucederte. Eres demasiado…" se atascó en la búsqueda de la palabra adecuada y yo la sustituí en mente por algunas alternativas tales como «divina», «ardiente», «sexy». Se rindió y al final tan solo dijo. "Eso no va a sucederte a ti"**

– ¿Decepcionada, Pequeña Dhampir? – Adrian se rio.

Dimitri soltó algo en ruso, no sonaba bien, pero a la vez se escuchaba algo excitado y me besó en la mejilla.

– Todas esas y muchas más – Murmuró a mi oído.

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja complacida.

**Volvió a centrar su atención en mis manos. ¿Pensaba él que yo era bonita? Jamás dudaba de la reacción suscitada entre los tíos de mi edad, pero no sabía que atenerme con él. Creció el desasosiego en mi pecho.**

– Y la baba en tu boca – Se burló Lissa.

– Oye, ya, te estás juntando mucho con estos tres – Me quejé y ella se rió.

– Realmente estaba enamorada – Dijo Jill mirando el libro – Solo faltaba que le aparecieran corazones en los ojos

– Eh –

– Muy cierto – Dijo Eddie riendo.

"**Eso fue lo que le pasó a mi madre. Era muy guapa, y supongo que todavía lo es, pero no como antes." Luego, agregué con cierta amargura. "No la he visto hace tiempo, y por lo que sé, ha podido cambiar mucho."**

– No, sigue igual de guapa – Dijo Abe rodeándola con un brazo. Rodé los ojos.

"**No te gusta tu madre." Apuntó él.**

"**Te has dado cuenta, ¿eh?"**

Mire a mi madre algo preocupada, ella respiro hondo como si se estuviera preparando para oír algo que la podría derribar, de hecho sí, eso hacía. Y Abe, bueno, él estaba totalmente serio ante la conversación.

"**Apenas la conoces."**

"**He ahí la cuestión. Ella me abandonó, me dejó para que me educará en la Academia."**

– ¿Eso es malo? – Pregunto Sydney. Yo hice una mueca incomoda queriendo no comentar.

**En cuanto terminó de limpiarme las heridas abiertas, tomó un tarro de pomada y empezó a aplicármela por las zonas endurecidas de la piel. Me perdí en la oleada de sensaciones provocadas por el masaje de sus manos sobre las mías.**

"**Eso es lo que dices tú, pero ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? Deseas ser guardiana, lo sé, y sé cuanto significa eso para ti. ¿Acaso piensas que ella siente de forma diferente? ¿Crees que debería haber dejado ese oficio para criarte cuando de todos modos ibas a pasarte aquí la mayor parte del tiempo?"**

**No me molaba lo más mínimo que me restregara por los morros argumentos razonables.**

– Nunca te han gustado – Todos se rieron mientras yo los miraba ofendida.

"**¿Insinúas que soy hipócrita?"**

"**Me limito a decir que tal vez no deberías ser tan dura con ella. Es una dhampir respetable y te ha traído aquí para que sigas sus pasos."**

"**No iba a morirse por visitarme de vez en cuando" murmuré, "pero tienes razón, supongo, al menos un poco. Imagino que podría haber sido peor. Podría haber crecido entre las prostitutas de sangre."**

**Dimitri alzó los ojos.**

Ni un solo comentario, y eso es bueno.

"**Yo me crié en una comuna dhampirica y créeme: no son tan malas como piensas."**

"**Vaya" de pronto me sentí como una idiota. "No pretendía decir…"**

"**Así pues, ¿tienes familia allí? ¿Creciste entre ellos?" Él asintió.**

"**Mi madre y mis tres hermanas. No las veo mucho desde que fui a la escuela, pero todavía mantenemos el contacto. La mayoría de las comunidades vienen a ser algo muy similar a una familia y hay mucho amor ahí, da igual las historias que te hayan contado."**

– Y yo debo decir que tenía razón – Asentí. Dimitri me abrazó con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, yo le sonreí un poco.

**Volví a sentir una gran amargura y bajé la vista para ocultarla. Dimitri había tenido una vida familiar más feliz con esa madre y esas hermanas que yo con mi «respetable» madre guardiana. Seguro que él conocía a su madre mejor que yo a la mía.**

"**Sí, ya, pero ¿no es un poco raro? ¿No había un montón de moroi masculinos visitándolas? Ya sabes…"**

**Empezó a darme friegas en círculos. "A veces"**

– ¡Oh camarada! – Me incline adelante y volteé a verlo, él me miraba confundido – Te juró, si Abe ha hecho algo bueno por la vida es la advertencia en Rusia

– ¿Cómo que una cosa buena? – Pregunto Abe – Me pareces que te olvidas que yo fui tu abogado, te saque de la cárcel, te escondí, ayude con el caso, te traje de Rusia…

– Sí, sí, sí – Deje de escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Mire a Dimitri – Tú habrías matado a ese chico, te prometo que lo habrías hecho

– ¿Qué chico? – Me frunció el ceño.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Lo mire algo preocupada y luego lo besé en los labios.

– Alguien por quien ya no te tienes que preocupar, te diré luego, no es el momento – Lo abracé con fuerza. El tema de Rolan si había sido muy molesto, y sé que Dimitri habría sido capaz de matar a ese chico, pero no podía contárselo frente a todos, prefería que fuera en privado, cuando estemos solos.

**Respondió con un tono cortante y peligroso, síntoma de que no le gustaba tocar ese tema.**

"**Lo siento… No deseaba sacar ningún tema desagradable…"**

"**En realidad… probablemente no pensarías que es desagradable" contestó al cabo de un minuto. Esbozó una sonrisa forzada. "No conociste a tu padre, ¿a que no?"**

"**No" negué con la cabeza. "Solo sé que debía tener un pelo bien rebelde."**

– ¿Cómo que rebelde? – Abe se paso una mano por su cabello. Yo me reí, al igual que todos – Por cierto, ¿de qué va la conversación ahora?

– Oh es sobre como un chico se convierte en dios – Me reí. Dimitri también se rió, me abrazó por al cintura y me empujo nuevamente hacía atrás riendo.

**Dimitri alzó la vista y me recorrió con la mirada.**

"**Sí, debió tenerlo." Luego concentro su interés en mis manos. "Yo sí conozco al mío."**

**Me quede helada.**

Al igual que todos en la habitación, salvo Dimitri que estaba tranquilo.

"**¿De veras? La mayoría de los tíos no se quedan… Quiero decir, algunos lo hacen, pero ya sabes, por lo general, ellos se limitan a…"**

"**Bueno, a él le gustaba mi madre" no pronunció «gustaba» con cariño. "Y la frecuentaba con asiduidad. Es también padre de mis tres hermanas, pero acudía… Bueno, no trataba demasiado bien a mi madre, es más, le hizo cosas terribles."**

Le froté el brazo cuando sentí que contraía los músculos, esperaba a que se relajara un poco.

"**Cosa como…" vacilé, pues estábamos hablando de la madre de Dimitri y no tenía muy claro hasta donde podía llegar. "¿Cosas propias de las putas de sangre?..."**

"**Cosas como darle palizas" replicó sin reflejar emoción alguna en la voz.**

**Había terminado los vendajes de mis manos, pero no me soltaba. No tenía yo muy claro que él se diera cuenta de eso, aunque yo sí, desde luego. Tenía unos cálidos y largos dedos bien contorneados, dedos idóneos para tocar el piano si hubiera llevado otra vida.**

– ¿Ah sí? – Me miro divertido – Bueno, podría intentarlo

– Estupendo, abandonaríamos la vida de guardianes, tú te vuelves pianista, yo busco un trabajo en la policía y vivimos a través de la fortuna creada por la música – Me reí. Dimitri también se rió.

– ¿No estarás hablando enserio, verdad? – Pregunto Lissa algo temerosa de que la dejará sola. Claro que más que eso, ella no quería a otra guardiana más, le gustaba tenerme cerca para cuidarla y hablar con ella, después de todo yo era su guardiana pero no lo parecía porque no tomaba una posición… "formal".

– Sí Lissa – Mentí bromeando – Te abandonaré

– ¡Rose! – Chilló ella. Me reí a carcajadas y luego gruñó – Uhg, puedes ser tan desgraciada a veces

– Sí, ya me lo has dicho – Me reí despreocupada.

– Si tuvieras que conseguir un trabajo en el mundo de los humanos… ¿por qué de policía? – Pregunto Mikhail confundido.

Yo lo mire, parpadeando. Luego estalle en una carcajada. Eddie, riendo un poco, comenzó a seguir la lectura de nuevo.

"**Oh, vaya" dije. Le estreché las manos y él me devolvió el apretón antes de retirarlas. "Eso es horrible, y ella… ¿ella permitía que ocurriera?"**

"**En efecto" una sonrisa triste y tímida le curvó la comisura de los labios. "Pero yo no."**

**Una ola de entusiasmo broto en mi interior.**

– Así matas el momento romántico – Dijo Lissa molesta.

– No era un momento romántico –

– Te apuesto que estabas disfrutándolo – Dijo Lissa. Yo rodé los ojos.

"**Cuenta, cuenta, ¿te quitaste de encima a ese saco de mierda?"**

– Parecías una niñita entusiasmada, una de cinco años – Dijo Dimitri causando risas por aquí y por allá.

**La sonrisa de Dimitri se ensanchó. "Así es."**

"**Vaya" no había pensado en que Dimitri podría ser aún más guay; pero me equivocaba. "Ganaste a tu padre, quiero decir, es horrible que eso… sucediera, pero vaya, realmente eres un dios."**

**Él parpadeó. "¿Qué?"**

– Sí, era como una niñita de cinco años – Se rió Lissa.

"**¿Cuántos años tenías entonces?"**

**Seguía sin reaccionar, confuso por mi comentario. "Trece"**

– ¿Enserio? – Preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

– ¿No les dije que era un dios? – Pregunte emocionada. Dimitri se rió suavemente besándome en la mejilla – Uno ruso

– Solo tuyo – Murmuró.

"**¿Sacudiste a tu padre cuando tenías trece años?"**

"**Eso no fue lo más duro. Por aquel entonces ya era tan fuerte como él y casi le igualaba en altura. No podía permitir que siguiera con eso. Debía aprender que ser un moroi de linaje real no significaba hacerle cualquier cosa al resto de la gente, ni siquiera aunque fuesen prostitutas de sangre."**

**Le miré fijamente. No podía creer que acababa de decir eso acerca de su madre. "Lo siento."**

"**No importa."**

**De pronto, encajé todas las piezas del puzle.**

– Como siempre – Se rieron todos.

– No hay nada que se me pase a mí – Sonreí con orgullo.

– Excepto lo de Víctor y los psi-hounds – Dijo Abe. Rodé los ojos.

"**Por eso te sacó de tus casillas lo de Jesse, ¿verdad? Era otro de linaje real intando abusar de una chica dhampir."**

– Ni que fueras tan "inofensiva" – Bufó Christian – Tú eres un peligro para sociedad

– Claro que no – Dije – Soy una heroína para la sociedad

– No, eres mi guardiana y punto – Dijo Lissa deteniendo la pelea.

**Dimitri miró hacia otro lado.**

"**Me cabreó por muchos motivos. Después de todo, estabais incompleto las reglas, y…"**

– Estaba celoso – Cantó Eddie detenidose. Dimitri le lanzó una mirada y luego Eddie, pálido, volvió a leer.

**No completó la frase, pero volvió a mirarme a los ojos de un modo que hizo subir la temperatura entre nosotros.**

– Se calientan las cosas – Dijo Adrian riendo, con un tono algo agudo.

**Por desgracia, pensar en Jesse enseguida me ponía de mal humor y bajé la vista.**

– ¡Rose! – Se quejaron Lissa y Jill.

– ¿Qué? – Me defendí con un tono agudo – No podía evitarlo

– Te apuesto a que se habrían besado – Dijo Jill mirando a Lissa.

– Sin duda – Apoyó ella.

Las mire extrañada, y luego respire hondo.

– ¿Cómo se pondrán por el hechizo de lujuria? – Pregunto Dimitri a mi oído con un tono irónico.

– No tengo ni idea, camarada –

"**Has oído lo que se dice de mí, lo sé, eso de que…"**

"**Sé que no es verdad" me interrumpió.**

**La inmediatez y seguridad de su respuesta me sorprendió, y al instante me encontré cometiendo la estupidez de preguntar:**

"**Ya, pero ¿cómo lo…?**

"**Porque te conozco" repuso con determinación. "Sé como eres y también que te convertirás en una gran guardiana algún día…"**

– Oh y vaya que lo hace – Dijo Abe sonriendo – Eres de las mejores que hay

– Hm, es posible – Sonreí ligeramente.

– ¿Posible? No, nunca vi a nadie noquear a tres guardias con un trozo de cartón – Dijo Eddie riéndose.

Me rasque la mejilla con el dedo índice derecho.

– Supongo que fue suerte – Hice una mueca. Recordaba ese día, estábamos en una práctica y ellos me atacaron de la nada así que tome lo primero que vi y comencé a a contraatacar.

– Sí, pero no las lesiones y contusiones – Se rió Lissa. Sonreí sonrojada.

**Esa confianza hizo que volviera a sentirme bien.**

"**Me alegra que alguien lo crea. Todos los demás me consideran una completa irresponsable."**

– Eso no es verdad – Dijo Lissa enseguida.

– Ay por favor, quién no pensó una vez que yo era irresponsable – Dije rodando los ojos.

Lissa se lo pensó un poco y luego me miro, callada.

"**¿Por el modo en que te preocupas por Lissa?" negó con la cabeza. "Comprendes cuales son tus responsabilidades mejor que las guardianas con el doble de años. Harás lo necesario para tener éxito."**

– Es cierto – Dijo Christian.

**Le di una pensada.**

– ¿Tenías que pensarlo, aún sabiendo que es verdad? – Pregunto Jill extrañada.

– Sí – Respondí como si fuese obvio – Porque no era capaz de todo, ¿sabes?

Me miro sorprendida.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Sydney confundía.

Apunté al libro – Eddie… por favor, ilumínalas

"**No sé si soy capaz de hacer todo cuanto debo" Entonces hizo eso de alzar una ceja de modo tan chulo.**

Se rieron en la habitación.

"**No quiero cortarme el pelo" le expliqué. Parecía perplejo.**

– ¿Es eso lo que te preocupaba? – Pregunto Abe sorprendido – ¿Esa es tu complicación?

– Sí – Respondí despreocupada.

"**No tienes por qué hacerlo. No es obligatorio."**

"**Todas las guardianas lo hacen, eso y exhibir los tatuajes."**

**Me soltó de las manos de forma imprevista y se inclino hacía delante.**

– ¿Se van a besar? – Pregunto Lissa emocionada.

– Sí, porque besarnos entonces sonaba tan bien – Dije.

– Tu sarcasmo es doloroso – Dijo Lissa ofendida – Y solo para que lo sepas, parecía un buen momento

**Lentamente estiró la mano y sostuvo uno de mis rizos, retorciéndolo en torno a uno de sus dedos con gesto pensativo. Me quedé helada y durante un instante no hubo en el mundo otra que Dimitri acariciándome los cabellos.**

– Que tierno… – Lissa chilló.

**Luego soltó la guedeja, un tanto sorprendido, y avergonzado, de lo lejos que había ido.**

– Él se estaba enamorando – Dijeron las chicas asintiendo. Dimitri soltó una ligera risa que resonó en mi espalda por el retumbar en su pecho, le sonreí mientras él comenzaba a jugar con uno de mis rizos.

– ¿Te gusta, eh, camarada? – Pregunte.

– Me encanta – Me besó en la mejilla sin soltar el cabello.

"**No te lo cortes" repuso broncamente.**

**No sé de donde saqué la voz para contestarle. "Nadie me verá los tatuajes si no lo hago."**

– No es como si tuvieras entonces – Dijo Adrian.

– Sí – Dije distraídamente. Conseguir los tatuajes, mis dos primeros, no era algo para sentirme orgullosa, de hecho era un maldito dolor y solo porque Mason murió en aquel entonces.

**Dimitri se encaminó hacia la puerta con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.**

"**Recógetelo más arriba."**

– Oh… esa es la razón por la que te lo atas – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Eddie sonrió.

– Terminé – Dijo – ¿Quién quiere leer ahora? ¿Falta alguien?

– No – Dijo Jill tomando el libro – ¡Yo lo haré!

– Estoy comenzando a pensar que… – Intento decir Lissa.

– ¡Yo quiero leer! – Dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja – Y desde ahora yo decidiré quien lee después. Hm… Pensándolo bien, Sonya lee tú

– Déjame adivinar, muchas palabras – Dijo Lissa.

– Tal vez – Dije tranquila.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Ha sido bastante divertido.

~ Comentarios:

- GinnyRueAliceTonks6: Bueno, no fue la gran conversación, pero ha estado bien... supongo

Bueno, ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado, nuevamente. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	14. Leyendo el capítulo 14

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 14:

.: Jill :.

Sonreí de oreja a reojo esperando poder escuchar el siguiente capítulo. Las cosas entre Rose y Dimitri (en el libro) parecen ir bien, es decir, me refiero a que ambos comienzan a notarse enamorados el uno del otro.

La señora Karp tomó el libro y sonrió. Lista para leer.

– Capítulo 14 –

**Me pasé los dos días siguientes vigilando a Lissa. Cada acto de espionaje iba acompañado de una suave punzada de culpabilidad, pues le sentaba fatal cada vez que lo hacía por accidente, y ahora cotilleaba a propósito. **

– Sí, eso esta tan mal Rose – Dijo Lissa.

Me reí divertida por unos segundos.

**Observé como se integraba de nuevo con las fuerzas vivas de los linajes reales, uno por uno, pues ella no era capaz de usar la coerción sobre el grupo y los iba atrapando en solitario, lo cual resulto igual de efectivo, aunque más lento.**

– Enserio lo haces sonar como si fuera la cosa más terrible del mundo – Dijo Lissa, pero Rose ni siquiera la escucho ya que estaba susurrándose cosas con Dimitri.

**Muchos no eran tan superficiales como aparentaban; se acordaban perfectamente de ella, y les gustaba tal cual era. Se congregaron a su alrededor y al cabo de un mes y medio de nuestro regreso parecía que jamás se hubiera escapado de la Academia.**

– Manipuladora – Bromeó Rose de la nada. Sonya asintió lentamente.

**Y durante ese ascenso al estrellato, abogó a favor mío y cargó contra Mia y Jesse.**

– ¿Qué hay del imbécil de Ralf? – Pregunto Abe molesto.

– A él le daba igual todo – Hizo una mueca de asco – Es un bastardo al igual que Víctor

La miré confundida, había escuchado los rumores del secuestro y todo, pero aún no sabía a ciencia cierta la razón. Al parecer podía descubrirla aquí con algo de suerte.

**Me deslicé en el interior de la mente de Lissa una mañana mientras se disponía a tomar el desayuno. Había pasado los últimos veinte minutos secándose el pelo y alisándose el pelo, algo que llevaba sin hacer un tiempo.**

– Y toma mucho tiempo también – Dijo Lissa asintiendo.

**Desde la cama de su dormitorio, donde estaba sentada, Natalie observaba el proceso con curiosidad. Habló al fin cuando Lissa se fue por el maquillaje.**

"**Vamos a ver una peli en el cuarto de Erin después de clases. ¿Te apuntas?"**

– Todos haciendo vida social y yo encerrada en mi cuarto – Dijo Rose con un tono dramático – Kirova es un buitre desgraciado

– No la llames así – Dijo Dimitri con desaprobación.

**Natalie era una pánfila, y yo siempre andaba haciendo bromas con su sosería, pero su amiga Eric tenía la gracia de una pared.**

– Yo estaría ofendido, y estoy comenzando a pensar que debería estarlo – Dijo Christian – Cada que abre la boca sale un insulto disimulado

– Hey, yo les advertí que encontrarían cosas que no les gustarían – Dijo Rose – Además, hablaba de Erin, no de ti

– Aún – Le apunto Christian.

"**No puedo. He de ir a echar una mano a Camille para teñir de rubio el pelo de Carly."**

– ¿Se teñía el cabello? – La mire confundida. No conocía a la chica, pero recordaba haberla visto un par de veces.

– Sí – Lissa asintió.

"**Ahora pasas muchísimo tiempo con ellas."**

"**Sí, supongo que sí."**

**Ella dio unos toquecitos para aplicar el rímel a las pestañas, resaltando los ojos: parecían más grandes.**

– Ojos de mosca – Se burló Adrian. Lissa lo miro molesta y luego le aventó un almohadón.

"**Pensé que ya no ibas a querer saber nada de ellos."**

"**He cambiado de opinión."**

"**Ahora parece que les gustas mucho. Quiero decir, no es que les cayeras mal, pero no les hablabas desde tu regreso y ellos parecían encantados de no dirigirte la palabra, lo cual no me sorprendía, ya que también eran amigos de Mia, pero ¿no es un poco raro lo mucho que les gustas ahora? Mira, les oigo siempre esperar ver que quieres tú antes de hacer planes y todo eso, y unos pocos se han puesto a defender a Rose, y eso sí es una chifladura. No es que crea esas atrocidades de ella, pero jamás pensé que fuera posible que…"**

– Era lista la chica – Dijo Rose.

El rumo que nos había llegado era que una de las chicas de la escuela superior se había convertido en un Strigoi, a las semanas después llego el nombre de la chica esparcido por rumores, pero no sabemos que paso con ella. Todo lo que yo sé es que es Natalie.

**La semilla de la sospecha crecía en los comentarios de Natalie y Lissa lo pilló al vuelo. Quizá Natalie jamás hubiera imaginado nada sobre la coerción, pero Lissa no estaba dispuesta a que un puñado de preguntas inocentes se convirtiera en algo serio.**

– Estoy segura de que Víctor tenía relación con eso, ¿no? – Pregunté.

Las chicas se encogieron de hombros, aunque sabía que quizás era un sí.

"**¿Sabes qué…?" interrumpió. "Tal vez me deje caer por el cuarto de Erin después de todo. No creo que el pelo de Carly me lleve demasiado tiempo."**

– ¿Y no me veías a mí? – Rose la miró "ofendida" – que mala amiga

Me reí como Lissa le lanzaba un almohadón a ella.

– ¿Qué te pasa con los almohadones? – Se lo devolvió Rose – ¿Y es que son interminables o qué?

**La oferta interrumpió el hilo de los pensamientos de Natalie.**

"**¿De verdad? Vaya, eso sería estupendo. Ella me contaba lo triste que está ahora que ya no vas tanto, pero yo le dije…"**

**Aquello se prolongó. Lissa continuó usando la coerción y recobró la popularidad perdida. Yo lo observaba todo en silencio y estado de permanente preocupación, a pesar de que sus esfuerzos estaban empezando a reducir las miradas y cotilleos sobre mí.**

– Estaba funcionando – Dijo Lissa con orgullo. Sonreí mirando a Rose, pero ella parecía pensativa.

"**Al final, te va a salir el tiro por la culata" le susurré en la iglesia un día. "Alguien va a sorprenderse y empezara a hacerse preguntas"**

"**No te pongas tan melodramática. Aquí se usan poderes todos los días."**

"**Pero no como ése."**

– Bien, que alguien me explique ahora o reventaré… ¿Cuál de las dos es la imprudente y cuál es la cuidadosa ahora? – Pregunto Abe. Me reí, al igual que todos. Rose y Lissa se miraron.

– Ella me nivela – Dijeron al unisonó.

Las mire sorprendida.

"**¿No piensas que mi encantadora personalidad podría lograr todo eso por sí sola?"**

"**Por supuesto que sí, pero si Christian es capaz de pillarte, alguien más acabará por hacerlo…" **

**De pronto, un par de chavales sentados en un banco de delante me interrumpieron con sus risas socarronas. Al levantar la vista, los vi observándome sin ni siquiera ocultar un gesto burlón. Los ignore con la esperanza de que el sacerdote empezara pronto, pero Lissa les devolvió el repaso y puso cara de muy pocos amigos. No despegó los labios, pero las sonrisitas de ese par se empequeñecieron ante el peso de su mirda.**

"**Disculpaos con ella." Les dijo." Y procurar mostraros creíbles."**

– Wow, Lissa – Eddie sonrió – Rose, te han quitado el puesto, ahora es Lissa al rescate

– ¿Lissa al rescate? – Ella parpadeó confundida – No, prefiero que sea ella la que está al rescate – Apuntó a Rose.

**Al cabo de unos instantes prácticamente se postraron ante mí mientras se excusaban y me pedían perdón. No daba crédito a mis ojos. Usaba la coerción en público, nada menos que en la iglesia, y la ejercía sobre dos personas al mismo tiempo.**

**Al final se les acabaron las disculpas, pero Lissa no había terminado con ellos.**

"**¿Eso es todo cuanto sabéis hacer?" les espetó.**

– Bien, Rose, no me volveré a meter contigo – Advirtió Eddie rápidamente – Sobre todo porque Lissa, ahora, es un peligro para la sociedad con la compulsión

– Hey solo lo estaba haciendo por Rose – Dijo Lissa.

– Yo no necesito protección – Dijo Rose con un tono duro – Y menos si es por compulsión

– Yo también te quiero amiga – Dijo Lissa.

**Ellos se alarmaron y la miraron con ojos como platos, aterrados de haberla ofendido.**

"**Está bien, Liss" me apresuré a decir al tiempo que le tocaba el brazo. "Yo... eh… Acepto las disculpas."**

**El semblante de Lissa emanaba desaprobación, pero terminó por asentir y los muchachos tragaron saliva con alivio.**

– Peligrosa – Dijo Rose riendo.

**¡Hay Dios! Jamás en la vida me había alegrado tanto de que empezara la misa. A través del vínculo sentí una suerte de sombría satisfacción procedente de Lissa, lo cual era impropio de ella, y no me gusto ni un pelo.**

– Oscuridad – Dijeron Adrian y Sonya.

**Necesitaba distraerme de aquel comportamiento suyo tan turbador, así que me puse a estudiar a otras personas, como solía hacer. Con semblante preocupado, Christian miraba abiertamente a Lissa no muy lejos de nosotras. Frunció el ceño y desvió la vista en cuanto se percató de que le observaba.**

**Dimitri se sentaba como de costumbre en un banco situado al fondo, y por una vez no escudriñaba cada rinconcito en busca de algún peligro. Volcaba en su interior todo el interés. Tenía una expresión casi dolorida. Ignoraba por qué venía a la iglesia, pues siempre parecía estar luchando contra algo.**

**En el altar, el sacerdote volvía a hablar sobre San Vladimir. "Era un hombre de espíritu fuerte y gozaba de la gracia de Dios, sin duda, pues el toque de San Vladimir bastaba para que los lisiados echaron a andar y los ciegos recuperasen la vista. Los capullos de las flores se abrían a su paso."**

– ¿Vas a hacer investigaciones de nuevo? – Pregunto Christian intrigado.

Asentí con la cabeza.

**Jopé, los moroi necesitaban conseguir otros santos… Un momento. ¿Curaba a lisiados y ciegos?**

**Me había olvidado por completo de San Vladimir. Mason menciono que Vladimir devolvía a la gente a la vida, y en aquel momento eso me recordó a Lissa.**

– ¿Ya sabías que yo te traje a la vida y no me lo dijiste? – Pregunto ella molesta.

– No, lo que sabía era que tú trajiste a un animal de la muerte – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Luego, otras cosas me habían distraído.**

– No es novedad – Me reí ligeramente.

**Durante mucho tiempo no había pensado en el santo ni en su guardiana bendecida por las sombras ni en el vínculo que existe entre ellos. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado eso por alto? La señora Karp no era la única moroi de realizar curaciones, al igual que Lissa. El santo también podía obrar ese prodigio.**

– Falto yo ahí – Dijo Adrian indignado.

– Pero no te conocían entonces, espera, ¿cuándo se conocieron ustedes? – Dije.

– Hm no estoy seguro de en que momento de esta historia sea así que diré que fue en un viaje de esquí – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Sí, en un mes más adelante, creo – Dijo Rose pensando un poco.

– Entonces leamos para poder llegar pronto a las partes emocionantes, los climax de la historia – Sonrió Sonya.

"**Las masas se congregaban junto a él todo el tiempo, y le amaban, y se mostraban ávidas de seguir sus enseñanzas y le escuchaban cuando predicaba la palabra del Señor…"**

**Giré la cabeza para mirar a Lissa, quien me devolvió una mirada de perplejidad.**

"**¿Qué pasa?" **

– Aguarda, ¿no notaste nada de eso? – Pregunte – Es decir, hablaba de alguien que podía curar

– Sí lo note – Lissa pensó – Pero entonces todo parecía una locura

**No tuve ocasión de elucubrar nada, ni siquiera de buscar las palabras adecuadas, ya que debía irme a mi prisión en cuanto terminara el servicio religioso, y me puse en pie.**

– Fue la primera vez que lo hizo sin quejarse – Lissa nos miro asombrada.

– Tenía cosas que hacer – Dijo Rose.

**Nada más llegar a mi cuarto me conecté a Internet e hice una búsqueda acerca de San Vladimir, pero no saqué nada en claro. Maldita sea. Mason había efectuado un examen preliminar en los libros de la biblioteca y decía que allí había poco de donde rascar. ¿Con qué me dejaba eso? No había forma de saber más sobre ese santo del año de la catapulta.**

– ¿Catapulta? – Todos miramos a Rose.

– Eso fue ofensivo – La señora Hathaway negó con la cabeza.

– Agradezcan que no dije de la rueda de madera – Dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros.

**¿O sí la había? ¿Qué había dicho Christian Ozera ese primer día cuando estuvo con Lissa?**

– Ah, soy tu pasaporte a la información – Christian rodó los ojos – Y pensar que pude no haberte ayudado después de la mentira que dijiste

– Es verdad – Dije. Pensé un poco – ¿La ayudaste aún así?

– Pues, sí – Dijo tranquilo.

**«Tenemos una vieja caja llena de escritos de nuestro venerado y loco San Vladimir»**

– Me parece que alguien correrá arrastrándose – Dijo Abe riendo.

– No tienes ni idea de lo que tuve que hacer – Rose gruñó. Yo me reí. Y ella frunció el ceño pensativa – Aunque realmente no hice mucho

**Los escritos debían de hallarse en el desván situado encima de la capilla. Christian los había mencionado y yo necesitaba echarles un vistazo, pero ¿cómo iba a salirme con la mía? No podía pedírselos al sacerdote. Y como iba a reaccionar si descubría a uno de los alumnos se había subido allí arriba. Supondría el final de la guarida Ozera, pero tal vez podría ayudarme el mismo Christian. Sin embargo, era domingo y no iba a verle hasta el lunes por la tarde e incluso entonces tampoco sabía si iba a tener ocasión de hablar con él a solas.**

– ¿Guardia Ozera? Eh, que yo también estoy allí mucho – Dijo Lissa.

– Me sorprende que no hayas intentado colarte en la iglesia tú sola – Dijo Dimitri mirando a Rose.

– Hm, ya, también me sorprende a mí – Dijo Rose distraída, mirando al vacío, pero escuchando.

**Más tarde, me detuve en la cocina de los cuartos para llevarme una barrita de cereal mientras iba camino a las prácticas. Al hacerlo, pasé junto a un par de novicios, Miles y Anthony. El primero me silbó al verme.**

– No puedo creer que aún algunos se atrevieran a hacerlo – Dijo Lissa bastante enojada – Yo hice todo lo posible para que todos olvidaran ese asunto y aún así…

– Liss, basta – Rose la miro algo preocupada. Pude ver la misma irá, vacío, en la mirada de Lissa, que Rose tuvo aquella vez a las afueras del hotel donde Víctor murió. Esa mirada tan colmada de oscuridad, tan pérdida. Christian la abrazó y comenzó a tranquilizarla, pero no parecía bastar hasta que de la nada se tranquilizo por si sola. Miro a Rose.

No conozco mucho el vínculo, es decir, sé un par de cosas, pero hay algo que parece ser bueno, es decir, malo a la vez. Hm. El espíritu les trae oscuridad y esa oscuridad se convierte en furia, es decir, es provocada por la furia y sé que se esfuma cuando Rose hace algo, no estoy segura de que, pero ese algo es lo que hizo que Rose estallará aquel día.

"**¿Qué haces, Rose? ¿Estás solita? ¿Quieres algo de compañía?" Anthony se echó a reír. "No puedo morderte, pero puedo darte todo lo demás."**

– ¿Puedes permitir que te hablen así? – Pregunte algo molesta por aquello. Da igual lo que se decía, Rose no debía dejar que le hablaran así en especial si ella sabía la verdadera razón por la que dejo que Lissa la mordiera.

– Por desgracia – Dijo ella – Pero… siempre hay otras cosas que se pueden hacer para callar a un par de ineptos

– ¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunto Eddie preocupado.

– Yo nada – Dijo tranquila.

**Debía cruzar el pasillo mientras esos dos se quedaban ahí fuera. Lancé una mirada fulminante e intenté pasar a toda pastilla, pero Miles me atrapó por la cintura y fue deslizando las palmas hacia abajo.**

– Oh ese maldito desgraciado – Gruñó Abe con una mirada que llegaba a dar miedo. Quizás apenas estaba presente en la vida de Rose desde hace un par de meses, un año, pero la trataba bastante bien, como una hija consentida aunque tienen sus disputas.

– Más vale que le hayas hecho algo – Advirtió Dimitri.

– De nuevo… yo no hice nada – Dijo ella. La mire fijamente, la situación daba a entender que algo debió haber hecho para quitárselos de encima.

"**Voy a romperte esa jeta como no me quites las manos del culo" le solté mientras me alejaba de golpe, y al hacerlo salí dando tumbos y choque con Anthony.**

– Son unos malditos bastardos acosadores – Dijo Adrian molesto.

– Ojalá hayas cumplido aquello que dijiste – Dijo Eddie molesto.

– Oh, ¿los enviaste a la enfermería? – Christian sonrió ansioso.

– No hice nada – Dijo Rose irritada.

Bien, entendía que Eddie trataba a Rose como una hermana pequeña porque eran amigos, los mejores, más o menos, Christian también tenía una relación solida con Rose debido a Lissa, y creo haber oído en una ocasión mencionar a Christian que pensaba en Rose como una hermana pequeña, pero de Adrian no estaba segura. Quizás él la quería porque fue su novia antes y aunque tiene a Sydney, a quien amaba con locura, quizás siente que quiere proteger a Rose como su amiga. En cuanto a Dimitri, que no decía nada… bueno, eso era extraño, pensé que estaría más furioso.

"**Vamos" dijo Anthony. "Creí que no ibas a tener inconveniente en montártelo con dos tíos a la vez."**

– Que asco – Dijo Christian – Es un verdadero cerdo, como Ralf

– Y que lo digas – Dijo Eddie con una mueca también.

Lo abracé sonriendo y él me besó en la frente.

"**Si esos dos tipos no salen por patas ahora mismito, los convertiré en uno solo a la de ya." Amenazó una voz.**

– ¿Dimitri? – Pregunte sonriendo. Emocionada por saber que él la iba a ayudar, quizás por eso había estado tan callado.

– No lo creo – Mire a Sydney confundida – Sonó demasiado informal como para ser él

– Entonces vamos a descubrir la identidad del personaje misterioso – Dijo Lissa sonriendo, entusiasmada también.

**Mason. Mi héroe.**

Eddie enseguida miro a Rose, no sé que estaba tratando de decir con la mirada, pero sé que Rose le entendió ya que sonrió ligeramente.

– Les dije que no hice nada – Nos habló a todos.

"**Pues sí que estás solido, Ashford." Replicó Miles, el más grandote de los dos acosadores, mientras me soltaba para plantarse delante de Mason.**

**Anthony se apartó de mí, más interesado en ver si había o no una pelea. La concentración de testosterona saturaba el aire hasta el punto en que tuve la sensación de necesitar una careta antigás.**

"**También lo haces con ella, ¿eh?" le preguntó Miles a Mason. "Y no quieres compartirla, ¿a qué sí?"**

Desvié la mirada a Dimitri, él tenía un rostro serio de guardián que parecía casi imposible descubrir que estaba pensando. Tenía bien sujeta a Rose contra su cuerpo, como si temiera que alguien se la quitara, eso era seguro, pero su mente dar paso a sus sentimientos.

"**Otra palabra más sobre ella y te arrancó la cabeza."**

– Mason si era protector – Dijo Lissa sorprendida.

– O estaba celoso – Dijo Eddie con una sonrisa triste – Ambas de hecho

"**¿Por qué…? Solo es una insignificante prostituta de san…"**

Como Sonya se detuvo todos pensamos que ella no quiso terminar esa palabra, quizás solo por Rose así que todos miramos a la aludida que estaba tranquila y despreocupada, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Sonya suspiro.

**Mason le atizó. No le descabezó ni le hirió ni le hizo sangrar, pero el puñetazo debió dolerle. Abrió los ojos con rabia y arremetió contra Mason. Todos nos quedamos quietos en cuanto oímos abrirse una puerta. Los novicios se caían con todo el equipo si nos pillaban en una pelea.**

– Y tú no hiciste nada – Abe la miró indignado.

– Ya lo dije, yo no hice nada – Dijo ella – ¿Por qué nadie lo entiende?

"**Lo más probable es que sea alguno de los guardianes" aventuró Mason con una ancha sonrisa. "¿Queréis que se enteren que estabais pegando a una chica?"**

– Oh no me gusta eso – Dijo Lissa – Dime que le agradeciste en lugar de cabrearte con él

– Lo siento – Rose se encogió de hombros – Ya me conoces así que ya sabes que paso luego

– Rose… – Lissa gimió.

**Miles y Anthony intercambiaron una mirada, y luego el segundo propuso:**

"**Venga, vámonos, no tenemos tiempo para esto." Miles le siguió a regañadientes.**

"**Ya iré por ti luego, Ashford."**

**Me encaré con Mason en cuanto se hubieron marchado esos dos.**

"**¿Pegar a una chica?"**

– Uhg sabía que te ibas a cabrear – Se quejó Lissa.

"**No hace falta que me des las gracias" repuso secamente.**

"**No necesitaba tu ayuda."**

– Como siempre. Piensas que puedes arreglártelas solas – Dijo Adrian rodando los ojos – No está mal recibir ayuda de vez en cuando

"**Sí, claro. Estabas arreglándotelas de vicio por tu cuenta."**

"**Me pillaron desprevenida, eso es todo. Al final habría logrado salvar los muebles."**

"**Oye, no me apetece pagar yo sus platos rotos."**

"**No me gusta ser tratada como una… chica."**

– Tú eres una chica – Dijeron todos. Rose gruñó rodando los ojos.

– Vaya, pensé que me había equivocado de ropa interior esta mañana – Rodó los ojos – A lo que me refería es que odio ser tratada como la princesa en lo alto del castillo. Pensé que eso quedo claro

– ¿Qué hay de mí? – Preguntó Dimitri.

– ¿Qué hay de ti, qué? – Pregunto Rose confundida.

– ¿Si te salvará…? – Pregunto intrigado.

Rose pensó un poco – ¿Honestamente? No lo sé. Supongo que lo encontraría genial, pero también fastidioso

Dimitri pareció pensar un poco.

"**Es que… tú eres una chica y yo solo pretendía ayudar."**

**Aprecié en su rostro tal solemnidad que me mordí la lengua, pues iba de buenas. No tenía sentido darle caña cuando últimamente tenía tanta gente a la que odiar.**

– Eso sonó tan… típico de ti – Dijo Eddie.

"**Bueno, gracias, y lamento haber saltado de esa manera."**

**Estuvimos charloteando un ratito más y me las arreglé para sonsacarle algunos cotilleos de clase. Mason se había percatado de la recién recobrada popularidad de Lissa, pero le había parecido de lo más normal. Mientras hablaba con él, noté que se le ponía esa pinta de cordero degollado que tenía siempre que rondaba cerca de mí. Se sentía atraído por mí sin ser correspondido, y eso me entristecía, hasta me hacía sentir culpable.**

– Que irónico, y yo pensé que de lo único que te sentías culpable en esta vida era por no poder evitar su muerte – Dijo Adrian mirando el suelo, con un cigarrillo en los dedos.

– Adrian – Dijo Sydney algo molesta.

– Eso no fue gracioso – Espetó Rose enojada. Realmente enojada.

– Rose – Dimitri intentó tranquilizarla, pero ella se lo quitó de encima con un empujón. La mirada fulminante en su rostro no decía nada bueno, Adrian podría estar muerto si las miradas mataran. Lissa intento tranquilizarla también, pero al igual que con Dimitri, Rose la empujó.

– Tranquila Pequeña Dhampir, no quería molestarte, ni siquiera lo estaba diciendo en broma – Dijo Adrian algo sorprendido. Rose seguía fulminándolo.

– Ven – Dimitri la tomo de los brazos, con fuerza y luego la arrastro lejos – Ustedes sigan leyendo, nosotros estaremos fuera

– No me voy a ir de aquí – Se quejo Rose, irradiando furia.

– Nos vamos… – Una vez que Dimitri la saco de aquí, al balcón, cerró la puerta y pude ver a Rose enojada, le gritaba y no se podía oír nada. Entonces Christian camino hasta el balcón y corrió la cortina.

– Es mejor prevenir que lamentar – Dijo él tranquilo.

– ¿Por qué está tan enojada? – Pregunto Mikhail sorprendido – Pensé que te iba a matar

– Ella absorbió mi oscuridad – Dijo Lissa – No debió hacerlo. ¡Y tú no debiste decirle eso!

– No quise, es decir, no pensé que se molestaría tanto – Dijo Adrian despreocupado.

– Fue malo – Dije con una mueca preocupada, por Rose y molesta por Adrian – No debiste

– Vamos Jailbait, fue un accidente – Dijo Adrian.

– Accidente o no, si Dimitri no hubiera estado aquí, Rose te habría hecho daño – Dijo Eddie – Y nadie te habría protegido. Eres un tonto por decir aquello. Un completo imbécil

– Bueno, ya no importa ahora. Dimitri se la ha llevado y él conseguirá que se calme – Dijo Sonya sonriendo ligeramente – Hay que seguir leyendo

– ¿No vamos a esperar a Rose? – Preguntó Lissa.

– Ya oíste a Belikov, es mejor seguir adelante – Dijo Abe despreocupado.

– Bien – Dijo Lissa mirando al ventanal. Yo también mire preocupada, Rose va a estar bien, eso espero.

**Llegué a preguntarme si sería muy duro salir con él. Era un tío enrollado, divertido y razonablemente guapo. Nos llevábamos bien. ¿Por qué meterme en tantos líos con otros cuando había uno encantador que me quería? ¿Por qué no era capaz de corresponder a sus sentimientos?**

– Porque otro llego a su corazón antes – Sonreí ligeramente, así como Lissa emocionada. Se nota, como a mí, que le encantaba el romance.

**Obtuve la respuesta incluso antes de haber terminado de formularme la pregunta. No podía ser novia de Mason porque cuando me imaginaba a alguien sujetándome y murmurándome marranadas al oído, ese alguien tenía acento ruso.**

Lissa se rió divertida.

– Si Belikov la escuchara – Dijo Abe sacudiendo la cabeza – Ni siquiera a mí me gusta escuchar eso. Oh ya sé, cuando vuelva repítele eso, seguro que será divertido ver su expresión

– Tú eres igual que tu hija – Dijo Janine sacudiendo la cabeza – Te juró no hay casi nada en lo que no se parezcan

– Bueno, es divertido ver que lo admites finalmente – Dijo Abe.

– Nunca lo negué – Sacudió la cabeza.

**Mason continuó lanzándome miradas de admiración, ajeno a cuanto pasaba por mi cabeza, y viendo semejante adoración, de pronto comprendí como podía utilizarla en mi provecho.**

– Y yo soy la manipuladora – Dijo Lissa cruzándose de brazos ofendida.

**Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad al verle relucir de interés cuando cargué las tintas y le di un toque de flirteo a la conversación.**

**Permanecí apoyada contra la pared, pero me incliné lo bastante como para que nuestros brazos se rozasen antes de dedicarle una sonrisa perezosa.**

– Siempre fue buena para conseguir todo lo que quiere con un coqueteo – Dijo Lissa riendo suavemente.

– En eso no te lo discuto – Se rió Eddie. Lo mire sorprendida, ocultando un poco de temor a que ellos dos se hubieran coqueteado enserio, pero Eddie me dedico una sonrisa – Le coqueteó a un chico de nuestra clase hace unos años atrás, ella quería salir con él, claro, fue antes que Jesse, pero también tenía sus motivos ocultos

"**Sigue sin gustarme ni un pelo todo el rollo del machito, ya sabes, pero los asustaste, así que… casi merece la pena."**

"**Pero, ¿no lo apruebas?"**

**Tracé con los dedos varios caminos sobre su brazo.**

– Uhg que mala suerte. Dimitri moriría de celos ahora mismo – Dijo Christian – Suertudo

"**No, quiero decir: es guay como planteamiento, pero no en la práctica."**

**Él se echó a reír.**

"**Y un cuerno que no" me atrapó una mano y me dedicó una mirada perspicaz. "A veces todos necesitamos ser salvados. A ti te gusta que te salve, o eso creo, pero te revienta admitirlo"**

– Sí, siempre le ha molestado – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Sí, es muy orgullosa – Dijo Christian apuntando de Janine a Abe y de Abe a Janine.

– ¿Qué haces? – Pregunté.

– Estoy pensando, de cual de los dos ella salió tan orgullosa – Respondió Christian – Ya esta, seguro que salió a Abe

– Sí, es probable – Dije asintiendo.

"**A mí me parece que te pone ir por ahí en plan salvador, pero te revienta admitirlo."**

"**Dudo que sepas lo que me pone. Salvar damiselas en apuros como tú es lo único honorable que cabía hacer." Declaró con altivez.**

– Ouuh – Lissa hizo una mueca.

**Reprimí las ganas de cruzarle la cara por el uso del término «damiselas»**

"**Bueno, demuéstralo entonces. Hazme un favor solo porque es lo correcto."**

"**Claro" contestó él de inmediato. "Únicamente tienes que decirlo."**

"**Necesito que entregues un mensaje a Christian Ozzera"**

**Su entusiasmo flaqueó.**

"**¿Qué le en…? No hablas enserio."**

– Ella lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano – Christian sacudió la cabeza – Pobre hombre, estaba completamente enamorado de ella y el sentimiento no era correspondido

– Entonces, ¿por qué salían juntos? – Pregunto Adrian confundido.

Todos miramos a Lissa en busca de una respuesta y ella se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Casi no sabía nada de la vida amorosa de mi mejor amiga porque ella no quiso decirme nada. Principalmente salía con quien era mi guardián y… su profesor – Lissa sacudió la cabeza – Juró que me estoy enterando de tantas cosas

"**Sí, muy enserio"**

"**No puedo hablar con él, Rose, y tú lo sabes."**

"**Pensaba que habías dicho que ibas a ayudarme, pensaba que ayudar a las damiselas en apuros era lo único honorable que cabía hacer."**

"**No veo que relación guardia esto con el honor" le dedique la mirada lo más abrasadora posible y dejó de resistirse. "¿Qué quieres que le diga?"**

"**Dile que necesito los libros de San Vladimir, los conservados en el desván. Pronto va a tener que birlarlos para mí. Dile que es por Lissa, y que también mentí la noche de la recepción de la reina." Vacilé. "Dile que lo siento mucho."**

– Ella envió a alguien para disculparse – Lissa miro incrédula a Christian – ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

– Le entregué lo que pidió y luego… conversamos – Dijo Christian encogiéndose de hombros – Sobre la mentira…

Lissa se notaba muy intrigada en eso, obviamente.

"**Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza."**

– No tiene por qué – Dijo Abe encogiéndose de hombros. Sonya rió.

"**No tiene por qué. Tú solo hazlo, ¿vale?"**

Nos reímos un poco al ver lo bien que pensaban ambos. Iguales. Sin duda.

**Volví a sonreír con mi sonrisa de reina de belleza.**

– Quiere decir "devoradora de hombres" – Dijo Adrian riendo. Syndey se cruzó de brazos. Al parecer estaba molesta.

**Se apresuró a asegurar que vería que podía hacer. Luego, se fue a almorzar y yo me marché a las prácticas.**

– Sonará interesante – Dije emocionada.

– Pues tendrás que esperar porque ha terminado el capítulo – Dijo Sonya sonriendo. Hice una mueca. Ya quería saber como iba la práctica de Rose y Dimitri, seguro que traería más romance consigo.

Lissa se puso en pie para ir al balcón, habíamos tomado un pequeño descanso. Ella estaba tardando y yo comencé a pensar en que Rose realmente aún quería estrangular a Adrian así que salí a ver que estaba sucediendo. Cuando salí vi a Lissa recargada de espaldas en una pared, de brazos cruzados, mirando a Dimitri que estaba enfrente.

Él se encontraba en un pequeño sillón con Rose acurrucada en su pechó, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba cubierta por la gabardina de Dimitri. Él la miraba algo preocupado.

– Jill, ¿qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Lissa.

– Vine a ver por qué tardabas tanto – Respondí. Luego mire a Rose. – ¿Qué le pasó?

– Nada malo – Respondió Dimitri – Puedes seguir leyendo si quieres, yo me la llevaré a la habitación. Creo que solo necesita descansar un poco

– No debí haberme enojado – Dijo Lissa preocupada – No pensé que ella saltaría tan rápido

– No tienes la culpa, ella siempre ha absorbido tu oscuridad y si hay un culpable es Adrian – Dijo Dimitri poniéndose en pie. Sonrió ligeramente – Estoy seguro de que no sucederá nada si ustedes leen sin nosotros

– La idea es que tú también escuches – Dije antes de que Lissa hablará – No escuchaste hace un rato lo que Rose pensaba de ti

Él hizo una mueca, sonrisa.

– Queda un capítulo – Dijo Lissa – Y completaremos los cinco de esta noche. Podemos leerlo mañana, no tengo problemas. Quizás sea lo mejor

– Sí, es posible – Dimitri asintió.

Mire a Rose preocupada, quería saber que realmente iba a estar bien y que no le sucedería nada malo. Unas manos me sostuvieron de los hombros, me gire a mi espalda y vi a Lissa sonreírme.

– Vamos, Jill. Hay que dejarlos – Dijo tranquila. Me llevó a dentro y luego les dijo a todos que leeríamos el siguiente mañana. Casi todos aceptaron. Dimitri salió del balcón cargando a Rose, estaba dormida.

– Juró Belikov que si… –

– Solo necesita descansar – Interrumpió Sonya a Abe rápidamente – Me parece que… aún está sensible

– Ha pasado un año – Dije sabiendo a que se referían – No creo que sea para tanto

– No, tienes razón – Dijo sonriendo – Pero sigue absorbiendo así que no ha ayudado mucho

Dimitri no dijo nada, se llevó a Rose. Yo mire a Eddie y le hice un ademán para irnos. Christian y Janine ordenaron todo antes de irnos y luego cada quien se separo para irse a su habitación en la corte.

Continuara…

* * *

He terminado con el capítulo de hoy y no tengo comentarios, así que pasaré enseguida a comentarios y luego a despedirme, lo lamento mucho.

~ Comentarios:

- GinnyRueAliceTonks6: Sí, lo lamento, pero es que reservo comentarios para más adelante, principalmente para Frosbite. Ya comencé a escribirla y estoy poniendo allí la conversación de ellas dos.

- ginnyluna griffindor: Que bueno que te haya gustado, sobre Eddie y Christian... se pasan... pero es gracioso waksjsakjsakj

Bueno, ahora sí, nos veremos en el siguiente...

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	15. Leyendo el capítulo 15

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 15:

.: Dimitri :.

Sonreí ligeramente, moviendo un mechón del cabello de Roza mientras ella seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Tenía ambas manos debajo de la almohada con una sonrisa placentera por el sueño. La besé en la frente y ella comenzó a despertarse. Le sonreí ligeramente.

– Buenos días camarada – Dijo con una sonrisa.

– Buenos días Roza – Froté su brazo suavemente.

Ella me sonrió ligeramente, pero luego frunció el ceño inclinándose hacia delante con los brazos.

– Espera, ¿qué hora es? – Pregunto – Mierda, ¿qué pasó ayer?

– Te quedaste dormida, ¿recuerdas? – Pregunte sonriendo – Estábamos viendo las estrellas y dijiste que estabas cansada

– Ah uhm. Imagine que me quedaría dormida – Dijo pensativa – Pero… no recuerdo haberme despertado para volver

– Es porque no lo hiciste – Dije sonriendo – Yo te traje

Ella me sonrió ligeramente dejándose caer nuevamente en la almohada y luego cerró los ojos. Estuvo unos segundos así cuando los abrió de golpe, se inclinó hacia delante y luego me miró alarmada.

– ¿¡Dónde está Lissa!? –

– Con Christian, en una cena de aniversario – Respondí – ¿Está bien? ¿Le sucede algo?

– Eso creo – Dijo Roza confundida – Tengo que… Ella tiene algo que contarme, algo quiere decirme

– Tiene que ser importante – Sonreí sabiendo que podía ser. Ella me miró.

– ¿Tú sabes que es? – Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Es posible – Dije sonriendo. Ella abrió la boca y yo la besé en la frente – Venga, seguro que ya tienes hambre. Te he preparado el desayuno

– ¿Enserio? – Me miro sorprendida. Asentí. Me gire a un lado de la cama y tome una bandeja que estaba en la mesa de noche a mi lado. Se la acerque con cuidado y le sonreí – Vaya…

– Desperté temprano – Dije.

– Gracias, camarada – Se notaba aturdida y sorprendida. Le sonreí tranquilo – Oye… sobre lo que paso ayer…

– Eso no tiene importancia – Dije negando con la cabeza – Solo olvídate de lo que sucedió

– Sé que fue por la oscuridad de Lissa, yo apenas la había absorbido y Adrian hablo, me enoje, pero no fue para tanto – Dijo pensativa, mirando unas tostadas – Diablos, aquí no hay nada de azúcar

– Es un desayuno, no comida entre comida – Dije tranquilo – No te preocupes. Ellos terminaron de leer el capítulo 14 y hoy seguiremos con el 15. Por cierto, anoche, después de traerte, Lissa me mostró algo

– ¿Qué? – Bebió del vaso con jugo.

– No sabía que querías que te sujetara y te dijera un montón de marranadas – Dije riendo. Ella escupió el jugó enseguida y me miro sorprendida y nerviosa.

– Mentira que eso estaba escrito en ese libro – Dijo.

– Pues sí, lo estaba – Me reí divertido – Y fue… casi lindo, muy divertido, leerlo. No pensé que quería que hiciera eso

– Solo estaba pensándolo, no es como si quisiera – Se mordió el labio inferior. Le sonreí divertido – ¿Qué? Vale, si lo quería, pero...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar la besé en los labios, llevándome conmigo más que solo un beso. Ella coloco ambas manos en mis hombros mientras poco a poco se dejaba caer suavemente de espaldas. Haciendo a un lado las cosas, sin importar si se derramaban o no, las lancé al suelo subiéndome sobre ella. Sus manos pasaron a mis mejillas en un besó intenso, apasionado.

– Me parece interesante – Jadeé un poco al romper el besó.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa, tenía la respiración pesada.

– Sí, pero no es romántico – Dijo.

– Pero sí excitante, ¿verdad? – Me reí volviendo a besarla.

Al cabo del unos cuantos besos más, limpiamos el desastre con el desayuno y me cambie de ropa para poder ir a la sala a terminar de leer. Lo cierto es que estaba bastante intrigado por el capítulo que seguía.

Una vez dentro de esa habitación el silencio incomodo se hizo presente, Adrian miraba a Rose fijamente sin comentar nada y ella evitaba mirarlo. Se acerco a Jill tranquilamente y comenzaron a hablar, luego, poco después de nuestra llegada, entraron Christian y Lissa por esa puerta.

– Vaya, y yo que pensé que la única forma de verte está noche iba a ser en una cama con Christian – Se burlo Roza. Yo le sonreí. Lissa se acerco a ella con una sonrisa y en lugar de responder a la broma dijo algo sencillo.

– Tengo algo que contarte – Extendió la mano izquierda dejando a la vista un anillo con un pequeño diamante, en el dedo anular izquierdo. Roza lo miro perpleja.

– Santa mierda – Me reí un poco. Roza miro a Lissa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Christian me propuso matrimonio! – Chilló Lissa abrazando a Roza con fuerza. Ella le sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo. Intercambie una mirada con Christian y luego asentí con la cabeza.

– Hey felicidades – Dijo Roza sonriendo.

– Sí, muchas felicidades – Dije sonriendo.

– Bueno, señoritas, no es que esté en contra de la felicidad ni nada, pero tenemos un libro que terminar. Majestad, felicidades por su compromiso – Dijo Abe con una sonrisa cortes. Roza rodó los ojos y luego nos fuimos a sentar.

– ¿Quién leerá? – Pregunto Roza.

– Que lo haga Christian – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

El aludido asintió tomando el libro. Nos miro a todos, listo para empezar.

– Capítulo 15 –

**Mason cumplió el encargo.**

– Wow, esperen. Al corriente, ¿sí? Yo no termine de escuchar – Dijo Roza.

– Pero si estabas allí – Dijo Sydney confundida.

Ella pensó y luego sonrió.

– Oh, es verdad –

Me reí ligeramente. La atraje a mi pecho y la besé en la mejilla.

**Llevaba a cuestas una caja de libros cuando me encontró al día siguiente antes de las clases.**

"**Los tengo." Anunció. "Deprisa, tómalos antes de que te metas en algún problema por hablar conmigo."**

– ¿Por qué le preocupaba? – Pregunto Jill – Se hablaron el día anterior

– No tengo ni idea – Dijo Roza encogiéndose de hombros.

**Solté un gruñido cuando cargué el considerable peso. "¿Christian te dio esto?"**

– Y yo te doy esto – Adrian salió de la cocina, en cosa de segundos, aunque nadie vio cuando entro, con dos botellas de cerveza, chicas. Le entregó una Roza que la miro confundida.

– Mi comentario fue digno de un cretino – Dijo tranquilo – Perdóname. ¿Sí? No quise decir nada de eso ni traer viejas culpas, lo siento, fui un tonto y…

– ¿Estás tomado? – Preguntó Roza preocupada.

– No – Dijo Adrian despreocupada – Y me duele que pienses eso

Camino al lado de Syndey dejándose caer a su lado, rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y bebió de la botella que tenía, considerablemente ya se encontraba casi vacía. Roza miro la cerveza en su mano, hizo una mueca y la puso en el suelo sin abrirla.

– Sigue leyendo, Christian –

"**Sí. Me las arreglé para hablar con él sin que nadie lo advirtiese. A su manera es un tío apañado, ¿te habías dado cuenta?"**

"**Sí, lo había notado" recompensé a Mason con una sonrisa para darle esperanzas. "Gracias, esto significa mucho para mí."**

**Arrastré el botín hasta mi habitación, muy consciente de lo extraño que resultaba ver a alguien que aborrecía tanto los libros cargada hasta los topes con toda esa mierda polvorienta del siglo XIV.**

– Siempre tan dulce – Me reí.

Ella hizo una mueca.

**Sin embargo, cuando abrí el primer ejemplar vi que debía de ser una reimpresión de la reimpresión de la reimpresión, probablemente porque nada tan viejo habría soportado tantos años sin caerse a cachos.**

– En especial guardados en un ático – Dijo Christian asintiendo.

**Tras una primera criba de volúmenes, clasifique los libros en tres categorías: los escritos tras la muerte de San Vladimir, los redactados en vida del salto y un diario de anotaciones manuscritas por el mismo.**

– Vaya, estoy sorprendida – Dijo Lissa mirnado a Roza, claramente asombrada – Realmente estabas leyendo, no me mentiste

– Oh vamos, ¿enserio? – Pregunto Roza incrédula – ¿Pensaste que te mentí?

– Rose… – Intento decir ella.

– Sí, sí, sí. Me acuerdo de _El código de Da Vinci_ no tienes que recordármelo – Dijo Roza rodando los ojos.

**¿Qué había dicho Mason sobre las fuentes primarias y las secundarias? Lo que yo quería se hallaba en los dos últimos grupos**

– Que debías haber prestado atención en clases – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Sí, eso también – Asintió Roza.

**Quienquiera que hubiera impreso aquellos tomos, había reescritos las palabras lo suficiente como para no obligarme a leer en ingles antiguo u otro idioma, como el ruso, pues supuse que San Vladimir había vivido en el antiguo país. **

_**Hoy he curado a la madre de Sava, que sufría hace tiempo de intensas punzadas en el estómago. Ahora su padecimiento ha desaparecido, pero el Todopoderoso no me permite obrar tales prodigios a la ligera. Me encuentro débil y confuso, y el diablo de la locura intenta deslizarse en mi mente. Doy gracias a Días todos los días por la presencia de Anna, la bendecida por las sombra, pues no habría sido capaz de soportarlo sin ella.**_

– Yo tampoco soy capaz de soportarlo sin mi bendecida – Se rió Lissa. La sonrisa en su rostro me daba a entender que la broma era más que solo eso, era una verdad única y a Roza también le dio a entender eso.

– Qué te digo, se te salen los cabos de vez en cuando, pero nada que no podamos superar juntas – Le restó importancia.

– ¿Cómo que…? ¿Estás llamándome loca? – Pregunto Lissa frunciendo el ceño.

– Es probable – Dijo Roza despreocupada.

Nos reímos.

**Otra mención a Anna, la bendecida por las sombras. Hablaba de ella a menudo, entre muchas otras cosas. La mayor parte del tiempo el santo escribía sermones similares al de la última vez en la iglesia. Menudo rollazo. Sin embargo, otras veces, el libro podía leerse como las entradas de un diario, donde cada una recogía los hechos de ese día, y si todo aquello no era un montón de patrañas, el tipo se pasaba el tiempo curando a la gente.**

– Como otros aquí – Masculló Roza, pero nadie salvo por mí pareció escucharle.

**Heridos. Enfermos. Incluso plantas. Revivía las cosechas en época de hambruna, y a veces hacía brotar flores a su paso por puro gusto.**

– Como yo – Lissa sonrió orgullosa.

**La lectura de esos textos me reveló por qué le venía tan bien al viejo Vlad que Anna anduviera siempre cerca.**

– Rose, tengo una duda – Dijo Sydney – Ya sé que entonces no sabías que era una Shado-Kissed ni tampoco sobre el espíritu, pero si lo hacías por Lissa, ¿por qué solo investigabas a Anna?

– Uhm es verdad – Dijo Abe.

– Bueno… había escuchado ese nombre y me llamo la atención, y también porque una bendecida por las sombras ayudo a Vladimir así que si pensaba que Lissa y él no tenían muchas diferencias entonces yo quería saber que significaba para ayudarla – Dijo Roza. Quizás mentía, podía ser ya que se notaba y no fui el único que lo notó, pero también había cierta verdad en sus palabras.

– Vamos a sacarte todos los secretos, niña – Advirió Abe – Christian sigue

**Estaba como una regadera. Cuando más usaba esos poderes suyos, más mella hacían en él. Se enojaba y entristecía sin motivo alguno. Culpaba a los demonios y otras chorradas por el estilo de esos estados de ánimos, pero parecía obvio que sufría una depresión. Llegó a admitir que había intentado suicidarse en una ocasión, pero Anna le detuvo.**

– ¿Enserio? – Preguntaron todos sorprendidos. Miraron a Lissa, ella tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

– Y Anna se suicido – Dijo fríamente. Roza se estremeció, pero luego le dio una cálida sonrisa que también dejo una de ellas en los labios de Lissa. Parecía que nunca se había llenado de oscuridad; porque Roza la absorbió nuevamente.

**Luego, mientras hojeaba las páginas de un libro escrito por un tipo que conoció al santo, leí:**

_**Muchos consideran milagroso el poder que el bendito Vladimir ejerce sobre otros. Los moroi y los dhampir se congregan junto a él y escuchan su palabra, contentos con el simple hecho de estar a su lado. Más de uno diría que no es el Espíritu Santo sino la locura lo que le influye, pero casi todos le adoran y llevarían a cabo cualquiera de sus peticiones. Así es como Dios señala a sus favoritos, y tales momentos vienen seguidos de alucinaciones y momentos de desesperación, es un minúsculo sacrificio a cambio del inmenso bien ejercido y el liderazgo mostrado ante la gente.**_

**Es muy parecido a lo dicho por el sacerdote, pero tenía la impresión de que todo aquello se conseguía con algo más que con «una encantadora personalidad».**

– Obvio que sí – Dijeron los usuarios del espíritu al unisonó.

**Todos le adoraban y cumplían sus peticiones de buen grado. Sí, estaba segura: San Vladimir había empleado la coerción sobre sus seguidores.**

– Igual de manipulador que estos tres de aquí – Bufó Roza.

– Nosotros no somos manipuladores –

– Oh vamos tú intentaste usar la coerción conmigo para evitar que me fuera – Apuntó a Lissa – Tú la usaste conmigo para que terminará mi pelea contra Ralf cuando menciono lo de Mason – Ahora apunto a Sonya – Y tú… bueno… tú aún eres un misterio para los demás

– ¿Los tres intentaron usar contigo la coerción? – Abe los miro sorprendido. Lissa parecía apenada, Adrian despreocupado y Sonya seria.

**Muchos moroi tenían ese don en aquellos días previos a la prohibición, pero no lo usaban sobre otros moroi ni sobre dhampir. No podían. Solo Lissa era capaz de hacerlo.**

**Cerré el tomo y me recosté sobre la almohada de la cama. Vladimir curaba a las plantas y a los animales y además era capaz de usar la coerción a gran escala, y según todos los registros, el uso de tales poderes le empujaban a la locura y a la depresión.**

**Y a todo eso se añadía algo aún más extraño, el que todos seguían llamando a su guardia «la bendecida por las sombra», una expresión que me incordiaba desde la primera vez que la oí…**

**«¡Tú estás bendecida por las sombras, debes cuidar de ella!»**

Lissa contuvo el aliento y miro a Rose.

– ¡Lo sabía! Alguien te lo dijo, verdad. Y eso fue mucho antes de Víctor. Es por eso que estabas tan obsesionada con eso, no era por Vladimir ni por su guardiana como acababas de decir – Dijo Lissa mirando a Rose – ¿Quién te contó sobre eso? ¿Quién se dio cuenta?

– Supongo que eso aún es un secreto – Dije pensativo. En cierto modo tenía razón.

– No – Christian sonrió – Aquí lo menciona

– Oh… – Dijeron todos.

– ¿Listos para escuchar el nombre de tal persona misteriosa? – Pregunto Eddie golpeando la mesa como si fueran tambores.

**La señora Karp me había gritado esas palabras mientras me agarraba de la blusa y tiraba de la misma para acercarme a ella. **

Todos miramos a Sonya sorprendidos, ella sonrió tranquila. Entonces… claro, ahora recuerdo que en uno de los capítulos anteriores, cuando se menciona a Lissa y al cuervo, Rose le pregunto a Sonya como sabía que estaba bendecida por las sombras, pero debió ser más que eso. Quiero decir, hay un misterio aquí.

– Claro, ¿por qué no? – Pregunto Adrian despreocupado – Ella es usuario del espíritu, ella vio a Lissa revivir el cuervo así que por ende ella debía ser la primera en descubrir que tú no sobreviviste al accidente

– Sigues sonando insensible – Se quejó Sydney.

– Espera, entonces, aquella voz a la que llamamos tu consciencia, ¿era de Sonya? – Pregunto Jill pensativa.

– Sí – Dijo Rose levantando la mirada al techo pensativa.

**Aquello había sucedido en la secundaria una noche hacía dos años, cuando entré en el edificio central para devolver un libro. No había un alma en los vestíbulos, pues estaba a punto de empezar el toque de queda. Alcé la vista al oír un tumulto considerable y me topé con la señora Karp, que dobló una esquina con un brillo frenético y enloquecido en esos ojos suyos llenos de lágrimas.**

**Me empotró contra una pared sin soltarme. "¿Lo entiendes?"**

– Por la mierda que no – Dijo Roza – Lo único que sabía era que debía protegerla. Si hubieras dicho que diablos significaba habrías hecho mi vida más sencilla y no habría tenido que leer tantos libros

– Tenías que investigar – Dijo Sonya tranquila – Y yo estaba en un apuro

**Ya tenía los conocimientos de defensa personal necesarios para sacármela de encima, pero el asombro me impidió reaccionar.**

"**No"**

"**Vienen a por mí y vendrán a por ella."**

"**¿Quién?"**

"**Lissa. Debes protegerla. La cosa empeorara cuanto más use ese don. Debes detenerla, Rose. Detenla antes de que se den cuenta, antes de que lo adviertan y se la lleven también. Sácala de aquí."**

– Espere, esperen – Janine detuvo a Christian – Es decir, que Sonya te pidió que te llevarás a Lissa lejos de la escuela porque estaba en peligro… ¿Esa es la razón por la que ustedes dos escaparon?

– Sí – Respondió Rose.

– Yo lo sabía a medias – Dijo Lissa – Rose me contó lo de Sonya, que se la llevaron, que pensaban que estaba loca y que yo estaba en peligro por lo mismo, Rose dijo que se la llevaron porque pensaron que tenía relación conmigo. Nunca menciono que fuera porque ambas éramos usuario del espíritu, y aunque era una mentira entonces no importaba porque ninguna entendía bien que estaba sucediendo, pero… nunca mencionaste lo de bendecida por las sombras

Roza pensó un poco.

– Es verdad – Dijo.

– Oh la cosa se pone más interesante – Dijo Christian sonriendo – ¿Lista para saber que te oculta tu mejor amiga?

– Además de la razón por la que nos fuimos y de su romance secreto – Bufó Lissa rodando los ojos.

– Pensé que ya habíamos superado eso – Se quejo Roza.

"**¿Qué…? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de sacarla de aquí? ¿Pretende que me la lleve fuera de la Academia?"**

– ¿Y solo por eso te la llevaste? – Pregunto Janine estupefacta – ¿Sin más información?

– Bueno, sucedieron un par de cosas luego – Dijo Roza pensativa – Y finalmente, después de un incidente en una fiesta decidí sacarla de allí. No parecía segura la escuela

"**¡Exacto! Debéis marcharos las dos, pues existe un vínculo entre vosotras. Ése es tu cometido. Llévatela lejos de este lugar."**

**Sus palabras eran un completo sinsentido. Nadie abandonaba la Academia.**

– ¡Salvo nosotras dos! – Roza alzo los brazos victoriosa y Lissa aulló apoyándola.

– Hasta que yo aparecí y las traje devuelta – Sonreí.

– Oye – Roza me miro – Que Lissa no estaba en peligro por un Strigoi

**Se me puso un cuerpo muy raro mientras ella me miraba a los ojos y me tenía ahí atrapada. Un velo de torpor me enturbió la cabeza y de pronto sus palabras me parecieron un súmmum de la cordura, lo más razonable en el mundo. Sí, debía llevarme a Lissa lejos de allí, lejos…**

– Ahí está… – Roza la apunto – Esa es la razón por la que uso coerción conmigo

– Era lo mejor – Dijo Sonya sonriendo.

**Las pisadas resonaron en el pasillo y un grupo de guardianes dobló la esquina. No los conocía, pues ninguno servía en la Academia. El salvaje zarandeo no cesó hasta que me la quitaron de encima. Uno de ellos me preguntó si estaba bien, pero yo no lograba apartar la mirada de la señora Karp.**

"**¡No permitas que use el poder!" gritó. "¡Sálvala, sálvala de sí misma!"**

**Los guardianes me explicaron luego que no estaba bien y que iban a llevarla a un lugar donde pudiera recuperarse. Iba a estar a salvo y atendida, me aseguraron. Se recuperaría.**

**Salvo que no lo hizo.**

El silencio se formó. La locura debía permanecer firme así que es posible que sea por eso que nunca se recupero, pero algunos sabíamos, muy bien, que ella se convirtió en Strigoi para contrarrestar la locura.

**Ya de vuelta al presente, contemplé los libros e intenté juntar las piezas del puzle. Lissa. La señora Karp. San Vladimir.**

**¿Qué debía hacer?**

**Alguien golpeteó en la puerta y me sacó de mis recuerdos. Nadie venía a visitarme, ni siquiera los responsables de la planta, dado mi confinamiento. Vi a Mason en el pasillo nada más abrir.**

– Al parecer alguien más es capaz de evadir a los guardias – Dijo Lissa riendo.

"**¿Dos veces en el mismo día?" pregunté. "¿Cómo has conseguido subir aquí?"**

– Buena pregunta, evadir a las encargadas no ha de ser tan sencillo – Dijo la madre de Roza.

– No apostaría a por eso – Dijo Roza sonriendo.

"**Alguien encendió una cerilla en el cubo de basura de los servicios. ¡Que vergüenza! El personal anda atareadillo con eso. He venido a por ti enseguida, venga."**

**Sacudí la cabeza. Al parecer, provocar incendios era una nueva muestra de afecto. Primero Christian y ahora Mason.**

– Parece que he comenzado una nueva tendencia. Ayudar a las chicas con fuego – Dijo Christian rodeando a Lissa con un brazo. Ella sonrió divertida y lo besó en los labios.

"**Lo siento, pero no me salves esta noche. Como me pillen…"**

"**Son órdenes de Lissa."**

– No se puede resistir – Dijo Lissa riendo ligeramente.

**Cerré el pico y lo dejé que me sacara del extranjis del edificio. Me condujo hasta los dormitorios de los moroi y me llevó hasta la habitación de mi amiga sin que, milagrosamente, nadie me viera. Me pregunté si no habrían provocado otro incendio en el baño de ese edificio también para distraer la atención de las encargadas.**

– ¿Cómo crees? – Lissa rodó los ojos.

**Me encontré una fiesta por todo lo alto en la habitación de Lissa. Sentados por el suelo estaban ella, Camille, Carly, Aaron y un pequeño grupo de miembros de las familias reales. No estaba Mia ni Jesse. Descubrí que Natalie al cabo de unos momentos: estaba sentada en un rincón, claramente separada del grupo, sin saber muy bien como actuar cerca de todos ellos. Su incomodidad era manifiesta.**

– Y claro, seguro, fuiste la única en notarlo – Dijo Eddie riendo. Roza sonrió.

**Lissa acudió con paso inseguro. Una oleada de mareo me llegó a través del vínculo y la delató: llevaba pimplando un buen rato.**

"**¡Rose!" se volvió hacia Mason y le dedicó una sonrisa cautivadora. "La has traído."**

**Él le hizo una reverencia completa. "Estoy a tus órdenes."**

**Confiaba en que hubiera hecho todo aquello por la emoción en sí misma y no obligado por ningún acto de coerción. Lissa me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me llevó con los otros. "Únete a la fiesta."**

– ¿Usaste coerción? – Pregunto Jill sorprendida.

– Ah, no, yo no – Dijo Lissa ofendida – Jamás

– Yo solo espero que sea así – Dijo Roza acomodándose en mi pecho aún más. La besé en la frente.

"**¿Y qué celebramos?"**

"**No lo sé. ¿Qué te parece tu fuga de esta noche?"**

– Las cosas se encienden – Dijo Eddie emocionado – Rose vivía para las fiestas. Chicos, créanme, ahora es difícil de ver, pero ella era así. Una chica rebelde y fiestera

– ¿Me estás diciendo que ahora ya no soy así? – Pregunto Roza.

– Estoy diciendo que no eres la misma de antes. Ya no tienes ese lado alocado que tenías cuando se te ponía una botella enfrente o cuando estábamos todos riéndonos, eres más… responsable –

– La gente nunca se conforma – Gruñó ella. Me reí.

**Unos pocos invitados alzaron los vasos de plástico entre gritos de júbilo y brindaron a mi salud. Xander Badica llenó dos vasos más para luego entregárnoslos a Mason y a mí. Acepté el mío con una sonrisa, pero el reconcome iba por dentro: el giro de los acontecimientos de aquella noche me hacía sentir muy incómoda.**

– Quién iba a pensarlo – Se rió Adrian.

**Me habría sentido a mis anchas en una fiesta como ésa no hace mucho; es más, me habría tardado treinta segundos en apurar mi bebida, pero ahora, sin embargo, había muchas cosas que me perturbaban, como, por ejemplo, que los aristócratas de aquel cuarto trataban a Lissa como una diosa; o que ninguno de ellos pareciera recordar las acusaciones de que yo era una prostituta de sangre; o la completa infelicidad de Lissa, sin importar cuanto se riera o cuantas sonrisas repartirá.**

– Me hubiera encantado conocer a la Rose de antes, aquella chica fiestera – Dijo Adrian bebiendo de otra botella – Hubiera estado genial

– Me sorprendió el cambio. Diremos que Dimitri tiene la culpa – Dijo Lissa.

– Sí, él la tiene – Apoyó Roza.

La mire indignado, ella me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla. Le sonreí un poco y luego la abracé con fuerza, mucha fuerza.

– Supongo que tenías razón – Me susurró – Un lado así de irresponsable haría que Lissa estuviera en peligro

Sonreí.

"**¿De dónde habéis sacado el bebercio?**

"**Del señor Nagy" contestó Aaron, sentado muy cerca de Lissa.**

– Maldito – Gruñó Christian.

**Era de todos sabido que el señor Nagy bebía sin parar después de clases y tenía un escondrijo en el campus cuya ubicación cambiaba a menudo, pero los estudiantes lo localizaban con frecuencia.**

– Tú entre ellos – Eddie se rió – Parecías un radar buscando las botellas

– Sí – Ella sonrió divertida, pensativa, mirando hacia la ventana – Y por tu culpa una vez nos pillaron

– Escapamos, ¿no? – Se rió Eddie.

– No gracias a ti – Dijo riendo – Gracias a Meredith

– Hm, es verdad – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

**Lissa se reclinó sobre el hombro de Aaron.**

"**Aaron me ayudó a colarnos en la habitación del profesor Nagy y a llevarme las botellas. Las ocultaba en el fondo de un armario de puertas disimuladas en la pared con pintura."**

– Me parece que le estás dando indicaciones para que pueda ir a tomar cuando quiera – Dije frunciendo el ceño.

– Era la idea – Dijo Lissa tranquila – Aunque… quizás fue demasiado. El señor Nagy las iba a cambiar de todos modos

**Los demás se echaron a reír mientras Aaron la contemplaba con expresión de verdadera idolatría. Me partí por dentro al darme cuenta de que mi amiga no había necesitado usar coerción alguna sobre él. Aaron la adoraba. Siempre lo había hecho.**

– Pero ahora es mía – Demando Christian con un tono posesivo acercándose a Lissa más a él.

– Cuidas lo que es tuyo, eh, Christian – Adrian se rió.

– Demonios que sí – Dijo él. Lissa se rió, besándolo en la mejilla y entrelazando una mano con la suya – Te amo

– Yo también a ti – Dijo ella. Ahora si se habían besado en los labios.

– ¡Vamos, aquí no! – Gimió Roza. Christian se separó de ella y sonrió, volviendo a tomar la lectura.

– Que tortura – Comentó.

"**¿Por qué no estás bebiendo?" me preguntó Mason al oído algo más tarde.**

**Bajé la vista y miré al vaso. Sentí cierta sorpresa al verlo todavía lleno.**

"**No lo sé. Creo que los guardianes no deberían beber cuando están cerca de sus protegidos, supongo." **

"**Todavía no eres la guardiana de Lissa y tampoco estás de servicio, y eso va a tardar bastante en suceder. ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan responsable?"**

– ¡Eh! ¿No podías haber esperado a conocerme y luego volverte más responsable? Demonios nosotros la habríamos pasado tan bien con un par de botellas – Dijo Adrian gruñendo.

– Sí, porque tomar no los puso en peligro cuando Avery apareció – Dijo Roza. Pude notar el evidente sarcasmo en su rostro, el sonrojo apenado en el de Lissa y la mueca molesta en el de Christian, en tanto Adrian, despreocupado como siempre.

– Eso es un tema aparte – Dijo Adrian despreocupado.

– ¿Avery? ¿Avery Lazar? – Pregunto Jill intrigada – La hija del director. Con la que fuimos a la corte

– Sí, ella – Dijo Lissa aún sonrojada.

– Lo que no puedo crees es que yo elegí el mejor momento para irme de viaje – Dijo Roza molesta – Si no me hubiera ido habría previsto a esa chica y le habría dado una paliza yo misma

– Estabas allí, indirectamente – Dijo Lissa sonriendo– Oh Dios, como siempre me salvaste la vida

Roza le guiñó el ojo.

**En realidad, no estaba siendo juiciosa, pero respetaba las enseñanzas de Dimitri sobre el equilibrio entre la diversión y obligación. Me parecía un error dejarme llevar cuando Lissa se hallaba tan vulnerable en los últimos tiempos.**

– Gracias Belikov, nos arruinaste la fiesta incluso antes de que nos conociéramos – Dijo Adrian rodando los ojos.

**Me contoneé un poco hasta llegar a salirme de aquel sitio estrecho, entre ella y Mason, y me escabullí para sentarme al lado de Natalie.**

– Oh vamos – Adrian gruñó – Te quejaste de ella durante todo el libro y ahora lo más bien que te le acercas

Nos reímos.

"**Hola, Nat. Esta noche estás muy callada."**

**Ella sostenía un vaso tan colmado como el mío. "y tú también."**

**Reí por lo bajinis.**

"**Supongo que sí."**

**Ladeó la cabeza para observar a Mason y al resto de los patricios como si estuviera efectuando algún experimento científico. Habían consumido un montón de whisky desde mi llegada y el nivel de estupidez se había disparado de forma considerable.**

– Nunca pensé que tú algún día pensarías así – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Ni yo – Dijo Roza.

"**Es raro, ¿no te parece? Antes tú solías ser el centro de atención y ahora lo es ella."**

– Oh genial – Lizza se cruzó de brazos – ¿Está diciendo que debo estar en segundo plano?

– No creo que se refería a eso – Dijo Christian.

**Parpadeé, sorprendida, pues jamás había considerado el asunto desde esa perspectiva. "Supongo."**

– ¿Supones? – Abe levanto una ceja.

– Sí, suponía – Dijo Roza tranquila.

"**Eh, Rose" me llamó Xander mientras se dirigía hacia mí, a punto de derramar la bebida. "¿Cómo es?"**

– ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunte confundido.

– ¿Cómo es qué? – Pregunto Abe confundido.

"**¿Cómo es qué?"**

"**Dejar que alguien se alimente de ti."**

– Oh, ese bastardo – Gruñó Abe.

**Los demás presentes enmudecieron por efecto de la expectación.**

"**Ella no hizo eso" advirtió Lissa con una voz admonitoria. "Ya te lo dije"**

"**Ya, ya, nada ocurrió con Jesse y Ralf, eso lo sé, pero vosotras dos lo hicisteis mientras estabais fuera, ¿correcto?"**

"**Déjalo ya" ordenó Lissa, pero la coerción funciona mejor cuando había un contacto visual con el sujeto pasivo, y Xander no la miraba a ella, sino a mí.**

– Parece una fiera con eso de ordenar a los demás – Dijo Christian besándola en la mejilla – Me encanta así

"**Quiero decir, está guay y tal. Hicisteis lo que debíais hacer en esas circunstancias, chicas, ¿vale? No es como si tú fueras una proveedora. Únicamente deseaba saber como era. Danielle Szelsky me dejó morderla en una ocasión y aseguró no haber sentido."**

– ¿Danielle? –

– Uhm la conozco, es un moroi, ¿no? – Pregunto Jill.

– Sí – Asintió Roza.

"**¡Puaj!" corearon las chicas.**

**El sexo y beber sangre con dhampir era una obscenidad, pero se consideraba canibalismo cuando se practicaba entre moroi.**

"**Menudo mentiroso estás hecho" le espetó Camille.**

"**No, hablo en serio. Fue un mordisquito de nada. A ella no le puso en su órbita como a las proveedoras. ¿Y a ti?" apoyó su brazo libre sobre mi hombro. "¿Te gustó?"**

**El semblante rígido de Lissa se puso blanco como la cal.**

– Alguien está cruzando una línea de fuego – Advirtió Abe cantando – Si hubiera estado allí probablemente me habría encargado de todos esos imbéciles

**El alcohol amortiguaba la intensidad de sus sentimientos, pero pude percibirlos con nitidez. Me llegó un flujo de pensamientos sombríos y de temor acentuados por la rabia. Por lo general, ella solía controlar bien el enfado, no como yo, pero yo ya la había visto estallar antes. Había sucedido en una fiesta muy similar a ésa, unas semanas antes de la detención de la señora Karp.**

**Un primo lejano de Natalie, Greg Dashkov, daba una fiesta en su cuarto. Al parecer, sus padres conocían a alguien que a su vez conocían a un pez gordo, y me lo creía:**

– Uhg esa noche fue la peor de todas – Dijo Lissa bastante enojada – Tú tuviste que pagar los platos rotos y por eso Kirova te encerró, y todo porque no podías decirle la verdad de lo que sucedió esa noche

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto Adrian intrigado.

– Me parece que vamos a conocer otro secreto más de Rose – Eddie se frotó las manos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Va estar interesante. – Sonreí.

**Greg tenía una de las habitaciones de mayor tamaño. Había sido amigo del hermano de Lissa antes del accidente y se había mostrado encantado de introducir a la hermana pequeña de André en su circulo de amistades.**

– Y una de esas amistades si que eran amigos – Dijo Lissa.

– Oye… – Dijo Roza a punto de decir algo – Nosotros apenas éramos amigos

– Uhm, ¿cómo fue que dijiste. «¿Amigos que solían meterse la lengua en la boca del otro?» – Pregunto ella con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Fruncí el ceño mirando a Roza intrigado, ella me sonrió nerviosa y luego miro a Lissa moviendo un mano como si fuese un cuchillo, cerca de su cuello, señal para que no dijera nada.

– Ay, te apuesto a que tienes un flash back y está escrito allí – Dijo Lissa despreocupada.

**Greg también se había mostrado encantado de meterme en esa selecta compañía, razón por la cual las dos nos encontrábamos allí esa noche. Para un estudiante de segundo año como yo, era una pasada estar con miembros adultos de la realeza.**

– Demasiado – Dijo Lissa. Roza no aguanto más y le lanzó un cojín al rostro.

**Esa noche bebí a espuertas, pero aun así me las arregle para no perder de vista a Lissa, que siempre experimentaba ansiedad cuando se hallaba en compañía de esa gente. En cualquier caso, nadie lo hubiera pensado: era capaz de conectar a la perfección con ellos. El pesado moscardoneo del alcohol me impedía percibir muchos de sus sentimientos, pero no me preocupé, dado que ella parecía estar bien.**

Lissa bufó.

**Greg se apartó a mitad de un beso y miró algo por encima de mi hombro. Los dos estábamos sentados en la misma silla, bueno, yo descansaba sobre su regazo. Ladeé la cabeza para mirar.**

Levanté una ceja. La idea de tener que escuchar como mi novia solía besuquearse con otros chicos, aún en el pasado, me resultaba bastante molesta aunque sé que tendré que soportar mucho aquello, principalmente porque nosotros dos no podíamos estar juntos entonces, me resultaba bastante difícil escucharlo.

"**¿Qué ocurre?"**

**Él sacudió la cabeza con un sentimiento encontrado de irritación y complacencia.**

"**Wade ha traído a una proveedora"**

**Seguí la dirección de su mirada hasta ver a Wade Voda.**

– ¿Wade? – Pregunto Adrian levantando una ceja.

– Un chico que Lissa odia con toda el alma – Dijo Roza riendo.

– ¿Con el alma? No, yo no diría ni con toda el alma ni odiar – Dijo Lissa – Solo me molesta

**Se hallaba de pie con el brazo alrededor de una chica de aspecto frágil. Tendría mi edad más o menos. Era una humana bastante guapa de ondulados cabellos rubios y una piel de porcelana, pálida a causa de las continuas sangrías. Unos pocos chicos habían centrado sus atenciones en ella, que no se apartaba de Wade. Éste se reía y no dejaba de tocarle el rostro y acariciarle los cabellos.**

– Es un espectáculo que va a ser horrible de ver – Comentó Adrian con una mueca.

"**Hoy ya ha alimentado a muchos" comenté al reparar en el aspecto demacrado y completamente confuso que mostraba. **

**Greg deslizó la mano detrás de mi cuello y me hizo volverme hacia él:**

"**No van a hacerle daño."**

**Nos besamos durante un buen rato antes de que alguien me diera unos toquecitos en el hombro.**

– No es divertido – Dijo Christian – Soy un chico, ¿por qué tengo que leer cosas que tú piensas o haces? Suena tan raro

– Casi tanto como querer leer mi vida – Dijo Roza – Ya, deja de quejarte y sigue

Christian rodó los ojos y asintió.

"**Rose…"**

**Al alzar los ojos vi el rostro de Lissa, cuya expresión ansiosa me sobresaltó, pues no fui capaz de percibir las emociones existentes debajo de esas facciones. Había bebido demasiada cerveza. Me bajé del regazo de Greg.**

– ¿Tenías quince, verdad? – Pregunto Janine pensativa. Roza asintió – ¿Y por qué estabas bebiendo?

– Ouh – Se rió Eddie. Roza se tensó un poco pensando en una respuesta así como todos en la sala contenían la risa.

– Ni siquiera es legal – Dijo Abe frunciendo el ceño.

– Ahm, bueno… yo… Christian sigue leyendo ahora – Ordenó Roza tras no encontrar una repuesta, o en su caso excusa.

"**¿Adónde vas?" inquirió.**

"**Vuelvo enseguida" le respondí mientras apartaba la vista de allí a Lissa. De pronto, deseé estar completamente sobria. "¿Qué ocurre?"**

"**Ellos."**

**Señaló a los chicos situados junto a la proveedora con un movimiento de cabeza y cuando se volvió para mirar a uno de ellos, pude distinguir marquitas rojas recientes diseminadas por el cuello de la chica, en derredor de la cual se había formado un grupo de mordedores que la mordisqueaban por turnos y le hacían propuestas indecentes. Ella consentía, eso era obvio y manifiesto.**

– Eso es repugnante – Dijo Adrian apretando los puños – ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?

– ¡Lo sé! – Lissa alzó las manos molesta – ¡Te dije que era horrible!

– Sí – Roza dijo sin ganas – Lo hiciste. Aún lo haces

"**No pueden hacer eso." Declaró Lissa.**

"**Es una proveedora, nadie va a detenerlos."**

– ¿Y tú tampoco? – La mire algo sorprendido.

– No tenía planeado hacerlo, por muy mal que fuera la situación – Roza resopló.

– Y aún así te metiste en problemas – Dijo Lissa con un tono sombrío. Christian le frotó el brazo poco a poco.

– Déjalo pasar, déjalo pasar – Advirtió rápidamente Sonya. Roza la miro a ella y luego asintió. Una vez que Lissa se tranquilizo miro a su amiga con una sonrisa y luego a Sonya musitando unas gracias.

**Lissa alzó hacia mí sus ojos suplicantes, heridos, ultrajados y llenos de rabia.**

"**¿Tampoco tú?"**

– Me sorprende que no quieras hacer nada – Dijo Sydney.

– Es verdad – Apoyó Mikhail.

– Esperen… – Dijo Roza lentamente – Sigue Christian

**Yo siempre había sido la agresiva,**

– Menuda sorpresa – Dijeron todos, yo también.

**la que había cuidado de ella desde que éramos crías, y verla allí, tan preocupada e interesada en arreglar las cosas, fue más de lo que pude soportar. Le dediqué un seco asentimiento y me dirigí hacia el grupo dando tumbos.**

– ¿No usaste coerción con ella, verdad? – Pregunto Jill con cautela.

– No – Lissa la miro ofendida – Ella lo hizo por cuenta propia… principalmente porque se la paso tomando toda la noche. De todos modos no hizo la gran cosa

– Gracias – Declaró Roza con sarcasmo.

"**¿Tan desesperado estás por comerte una rosca que ahora sales con yonquis, Wade?" le pregunté.**

**Dejó de repasar el cuello de la muchacha con los labios y apartó de ella los ojos.**

"**¿Por qué? ¿Has terminado de darte el lote con Greg y aún quieres más?"**

**Me puse de jarra y esperé ofrecerle una imagen fiera, aunque lo cierto es que había bebido tanto que sentía algo de náuseas.**

– Mal momento para emborracharte – Cantó Sydney desaprobadora.

– Y que lo digas – Dijo Roza.

"**No hay suficientes drogas en el mundo que me hagan soportable tu compañía" le solté. Mi salida despertó risas entre sus amigotes. "Pero quizás puedas apañarte con la colgada esa que llevas contigo. Y desde luego, me parece que le has sacado ya lo bastante como para satisfacer a un glotón como tú. No creo que la necesites más."**

– ¿Esa es tu forma de arreglar las cosas? – Pregunté confundido.

– Básicamente – Dijo Roza asintiendo – En ese estado era lo mejor que podía ofrecer

– Me sorprende el vocabulario, no hay rosas ni nada santo – Se rió Christian. Obviamente con rosas y santo se refería a lo contrario, al buen vocabulario de mi Roza.

**Otros cuantos se echaron a reír.**

"**Eso no es de tu incumbencia." Siseó él. "Ella solo es manduca."**

**Únicamente había un insulto peor que llamar a un dhampir prostituta de sangre, y era referirse a un proveedor en términos de comida.**

– Si hubiera una huelga de proveedores… – Adrian miró a Roza – y no hubiera nadie que pudiera alimentarnos. Y si tuvieras que elegir a uno de…

– Lissa – Respondió automáticamente antes de que terminará él.

– Ni siquiera he terminado – Dijo Adrian. Roza le dio un asentimiento para que siguiera – Si tuvieras que elegir a uno solo para alimentar solo porque se muere de hambre, pero aquí todos los moroi nos morimos de hambre… ¿a quién…?

– Lissa –

– Pero… –

– Lissa – Repitió de nuevo.

– Uhg –

– Adrian –

– ¿Enserio? – Se ilumino su mirada.

– Elegiría a Lissa – Repitió Roza. Nos reímos como la mirada de Adrian se vino abajo. Roza se estremeció un poco, claro, seguro para ella debió ser un poco incomodo hablar de un tema así tan abiertamente, pero en su mirada la determinación de mantener a su mejor amiga con vida a costa de su propia cordura era obvia.

La abracé con fuerza besándola en la mejilla.

– No importa lo que se diga, todo eso es impresionante – Le susurré – La forma en como estás dispuesta a cuidarla. Es perfecto y digno de ser respetable

Ella me sonrió un poco.

– Gracias – Murmuró.

"**Ésta no es una estancia de nutrición. Nadie desea verlo." **

– Y vaya que tienes razón – Dijo Jill con una mueca.

"**Exacto" convino una chica mayor. "Es una vulgaridad."**

**Varias de sus amigas asintieron.**

**Wade nos fulmino a todas con la mirada, pero yo me llevé la más dura.**

"**Genial. No tenéis por qué mirar ninguna." Agarró a la chica por el brazo y la alejó de un tirón. Ella anduvo con torpeza y le siguió a trompicones sin dejar de lloriquear por lo bajo.**

– Me parece que no era eso lo que quería ella que hicieras – Dijo Sydney.

– No, no era eso – Roza sacudió la cabeza despreocupada.

"**He hecho todo lo posible" me justifiqué ante Lissa. Ella me miró fijamente, aún sorprendida.**

"**Solo la ha sacado de la habitación, pero le va a hacer cosas peores."**

"**Tampoco a mí me gusta, Liss, pero no es algo que pueda perseguir ni hacer morder el polvo" me froté la frente. "No sé, quizá podría ir y pegarle, pero ahora mismo me siento a punto de vomitar."**

– Eso sí sonó como a la vieja Rose, no de hecho aún te gusta arreglar tus problemas a puños – Se rió Eddie.

**Su semblante se tornó sombrío y se mordió el labio inferior. "No puede hacerle eso."**

"**Lo siento."**

**Regresé a la silla de Greg, sintiéndome mal por cuanto me había sucedido. Me apetecía tan poco como a Lissa ver como el tipo se aprovechaba más de esa desdichada. Me recordaba demasiado a los moroi que se pensaban que podían hacerles cualquier cosa a las chicas dhampir, pero yo no era capaz de ganar una batalla, o al menos no esa noche.**

– No, por supuesto que no – Dijeron todos.

Suspire.

**Greg me había hecho girar para tener una posición más cómoda sobre mi cuello y al cabo de un rato me percaté de que Lissa había desaparecido. Más que bajar, me caía de su regazo y miré a mi alrededor.**

"**¿Dónde está Lissa?"**

**Él alargó la mano para cogerme. "Probablemente en los servicios."**

**No percibía sensación alguna a través del nexo, a causa del letargo producido por el alcohol. Salí del pasillo y respiré aliviada de dejar atrás la música alta y las voces. Allí reinaba un silencio absoluto, únicamente roto por el sonido de golpes a un par de habitaciones de mi posición. La puerta se hallaba entreabierta y me colé dentro.**

**La proveedora se acuclillaba en un rincón, aterrada, mientras Lissa ocupaba el centro del cuarto con los brazos cruzados y el rostro hirviendo de rabia. Fulminaba con la mirada a Wade, que retrocedía como en trance. Sostenía en las manos un bate de béisbol y a juzgar por el estado de la habitación ya lo había usado. Había roto estanterías, el equipo estéreo, el espejo…**

"**Rompe la ventana también." Le instó Lissa con voz suave. "Venga, vamos, no importa."**

– ¿Esa es la destrucción a la propiedad? – Pregunto Abe intrigado. Lissa y Roza asintieron – Pero, tú no hiciste nada. Alberta me dijo que habías roto un montón de propiedad de la escuela. Yo le creí. ¿Por qué te culparon a ti?

– Bueno… – Intentó decir Roza. Ladeó la cabeza y luego miro a Lissa – Sigue leyendo, y déjate de preguntas, viejo

**En un trance hipnótico, él se encamino hacia la ventana de vidrios tintados, se echó hacia atrás para tomar impulso y la emprendió contra el cristal mientras yo contemplaba la escena, tan boquiabierta de incredulidad que faltó poco para que se cayera al suelo la mandíbula.**

– Demonios, otra expresión que nunca veré en su rostro – Se quejó Christian.

**Hizo añicos las lunas y las esquirlas de vidrio salieron volando por todas partes, dejando entrar la luz del alba, que de otro modo nunca habría penetrado en la estancia. Parpadeó cuando le dio de lleno en los ojos, pero no se retiró.**

"**Detenle, Lissa, haz que pare."**

"**Debería haberse frenado antes."**

**Apenas reconocí la expresión de su semblante. Nunca la había visto tan turbada y sin duda jamás la había visto hacer algo semejante. Sabía de qué iba la peli, claro, lo sabía a las mil maravillas. Coerción. Y por todo lo que sabía faltaban segundos para hacer que se comiera el bate.**

– Bien, decidido. Yo nunca te haré enojar – Dijo Eddie preocupado.

Nos reímos un poco.

– No porque si usted le hace algo a su real majestad tendrá un montón de guardias detrás suyo y a mí en la línea de frente – Dijo Roza con un tono bastante formal, pero que sonaba burlesco.

Nos reímos nuevamente. Ella entrelazo la mano con la mía y me besó en la mejilla.

– No, Eddie – Lo miró – Hablo enserio

Eddie sonrió despreocupado.

– Lo sé –

"**Por favor, Lissa, basta, no lo hagas, por favor"**

Las risas resonaron en la habitación nuevamente cuando Christian uso un tono agudo y dramáticamente preocupado, de tal forma de intentar imitar la voz de Roza, pero ni por error se parecían.

No imagino que su voz haya sonado tan delicada como él piensa, pero si lo bastante preocupada.

**Noté un torbellino de emociones en su interior a pesar del velo de confusión del alcohol. Eran tan intensas que estuvieron a punto de hacerme caer. Malicia. Ira. Inmisericordia. Todos esos sentimientos resultaban sorprendentes al proceder de una persona tan dulce y sensata como Lissa.**

– Y a eso le llamamos ahora… oscuridad – Dijo Adrian con un tono de "yo lo sé todo".

**La conocía desde el jardín de infancia, pero en ese momento apenas si la reconocí. Y me entró miedo.**

– Jamás pensé oír eso – Dijo Christian sorprendido – Tú… asustada… Joder. Eso es nuevo. ¿Cómo le puedes tener miedo a una persona tan dulce y linda como Lissa?

– Aaaw que tierno – Dijo ella mirándolo con dulzura. Lo besó en la mejilla.

– ¿Lo ves? – Pregunto Christian.

– Yo sé como puede tenerle miedo – Dijo Jill ganándose todas las miradas. La suya se notaba incomoda – La oscuridad… puede dar miedo

– Yo nunca me he enojado – Dijo Adrian confundido – ¿A quién has visto estallar?

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, al igual que Roza, tensa y preocupada, nerviosa de que Jill dijera todo. Pero Sonya por su parte estaba tranquila, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Trago saliva, pensativa – A nadie – Respondió. Miro a Rose y luego a Lissa – Solo que me imagino todo lo que están leyendo y pienso que debe ser horrible si Rose se ha asustado

Le froté el brazo a Rose, una vez que suspiro aliviada y maldijo. Tenía que calmarse ahora.

"**Por favor, Lissa" insistí. "No se merece eso. Ordénale retirarse."**

**Ella no me miró. Los ojos tormentosos no se apartaban de Wade, que, muy lentamente y con sumo cuidado, alzó el bate y lo agitó por encima de su cabeza.**

"**Lissa" le imploré. Oh Dios. Iba a tener que hacerle placaje o cualquier otra locura para detener a mi amiga. "No lo hagas."**

– ¿Me habrías empujado? – Ella la miró atónita.

– Tú lo dijiste, una vez te empuje para estar con Jesse a solas, demás lo habría hecho solo para detenerte – Dijo Roza tranquila.

"**Debería haberse frenado antes." Repitió con voz monocorde. El bate seguía moviéndose y ahora estaba a la distancia exacta para cobrar impulso y golpear. "No debería haberle hecho eso a la chica. Nadie puede tratar a otro de ese modo, ni siquiera aunque sea una proveedora."**

– Muy cierto – Dijo Abe asintiendo.

"**Pero tú la has asustado." Repuse yo en voz baja. "mírala"**

**No paso nada en un principio, pero luego Lissa dejo que sus ojos contemplaran a la muchacha humana, todavía en cuclillas junto al rincón, abrazándose el cuerpo en un ademan protector. Tenía enormes ojos azules y la luz entrante arrancaba destellos de mar de lagrimas de su rostro. La proveedora profirió un sollozo sofocado de pánico.**

– ¿"destellos de mar de lagrimas"? – Todos miraron a Roza sorprendida. Adrian sonrió – Quién iba a decir que podías ser tan poética, Pequeña Dhampir

– Yo no soy poética – Dijo Roza.

**El rostro de Lissa no se inmuto, pero percibí la batalla por el control librada en su interior, pues una parte de ella no deseaba causar daño alguno a Wade, a pesar de la ira ciega que la llenaba. Cerró los ojos y mantuvo un gesto crispado. Alargó la mano derecha hacia la muñeca del otro brazo y se pellizcó, hundiendo las uñas en la carne con fuerza. El dolor le hizo soltar un respingo, pero gracias al nexo existente entre nosotras pude percibir que la sorpresa causada por el daño apartaba su atención de Wade.**

– Y como siempre, Rose al rescate para salvar la situación – Dijo Eddie – Lissa, fuiste relevada de tu cargo

– Hey – Ella lo miro ofendida.

**Ella abandonó la coerción y él dejó caer el bate. De pronto, parecía sumamente confuso. Lancé un suspiro con todo el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento. Se oyeron pasos en el pasillo. Me había dejado la puerta abierta y la rotura de los cristales había atraído la atención de un par de miembros de seguridad de la planta. Entraron como un torbellino en el cuarto y se quedaron helados con semejante cuadro de destrucción.**

"**¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"**

**Wade parecía totalmente ido y los demás nos miramos unos a otros. Él contempló el estado del cuarto y el bate para luego mirarnos a Lissa y a mí.**

"**Yo no sé… No puedo…" centró en mí toda su atención en mí y de pronto se enfadó. "¡Qué diablos! ¡Has sido tú! No dejaste correr el asunto de la proveedora."**

– Alto a la historia – Dijo Sydeny. Todos la miramos – ¿Te está culpando? Tú no hiciste nada, ni siquiera le hablaste a él. Y no es por ser mala ni nada, pero ¿no debió de culpar a Lissa?

– Uhm, es verdad – Dijo Adrian asintiendo.

– Kirova la sentenció por nada – Dijo Lissa molesta – Rose no hizo nada, de hecho ella fue quien me detuvo – Apretó los puños con rabia – Y la castigaron en confinamiento

– ¿Podemos llamarla cárcel para menores? – Pregunto Roza despreocupada – Suena más divertido… y más llamativo. Confinamiento es aburrido y me recuerda a la vieja escuela, antes de que yo naciera

Aquello hizo que todos la miraran, y luego sonrieran. Entonces la rabia de Lissa se esfumo y dudo que Roza haya absorbido su oscuridad, más bien creo que fue su broma la que la ahuyento.

**Los encargados de los dormitorios me interrogaron con la mirada y tomé una decisión en cuestión de segundos.**

**«Debes protegerla. La cosa empeorará cuanto más use ese don. Debes detenerla, Rose. Detenla antes que se den cuenta, antes de que lo adviertan y se la lleven también. Sácala de aquí»**

– Pensabas mucho en eso – Dijo Lissa mirando a Roza – Es como una frasecita única en tu cabeza

– Sí – Dijo Roza.

**Vi ante mí el rostro implorable de la señora Karp mientras me suplicaba frenéticamente y le dirigí una mirada a Wade, sabedora de que nadie iba a cuestionar una posible confesión por parte mía y ni sospecharían de mi amiga.**

"**Sí, bueno, no habría tenido montar este pollo si la hubieras dejado marchar." Contesté.**

– Vaya, protegiéndola hasta el final – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

**«¡Sálvala, sálvala de sí misma!»**

**Nunca más he vuelto a emborracharme después de esa noche y jamás volví a bajar la guardia en presencia de Lissa.**

– Sin embargo tomaste en casa de las Belikova – La mención de mi familia me llamo bastante la atención así que dirigí la mirada rápidamente a Rose.

– Era una actitud de respeto, ¿recuerdas? – Preguntó ella – Y honestamente no me gusto para nada

– Pero seguiste – Dijo Syndey.

**Dos días después de aquello, mientras se suponía que continua castigada por «destrucción de la propiedad», tomé a Lissa y nos escapamos de la Academia.**

– Y de ahí la fuga – Dijo Janine mirando a su hija de una forma… comprensible. Aunque se notaba algo molesta, pero sí bastante comprensible.

– Me alegra que lo hayas hecho – Dijo Sonya.

– Sí… hasta que nos atraparon – Levanto la mirada a verme.

– Siento que intentas hacerme sentir culpable – Dije.

– ¿Yo? Jamás camarada – Dijo. Y pude escuchar el sarcasmo evidente de ella oculto por una sonrisa inocente.

La besé en los labios y luego volvimos a mirar a Christian.

– ¡Se acabo! – Abe se puso en pie, manos en los bolsillos. Lanzó una mirada a la puerta y comenzó a caminar.

– ¿Dónde vas? – Pregunto Janine.

– ¿Dónde más? ¡Ese buitre que se hace llamar directora me va a escuchar! – Dijo molesto.

– Viejo, paso hace mucho. No vas a poder hacer nada – Dijo Roza sorprendida, y no era la única.

– Abe – Janine lo siguió.

Mire a Roza que no dejaba de mirar la puerta con una expresión tranquila.

– ¿Saben una cosa? – Pregunto ella ladeando la cabeza – Quizás si fue buena idea no haber conocido a mi padre antes…

– Rose – Lissa la regaño.

– Yo solo digo – Se encogió de hombros. La besé en la mejilla.

– Te quiere, y no sabe bien como demostrarlo – Dije tranquilo – Christian, sigue por favor

**Ahora, de vuelta en la habitación de Lissa, con Xander rodeándome con un brazo y la mirada airada y disgustada sobre nosotros dos, no sabía si iba a adoptar alguna decisión drástica otra vez, pero la situación me recordaba demasiado a la de hacía dos años, y supe que debía neutralizarla a tiempo.**

"**Solo un chupito de sangre" decía Xander en aquellos momentos. "No voy a sorber mucha, lo justo para saber como sabe la de una dhampir. A todos los aquí presente les trae sin cuidado."**

– Da rabia – Dije serio.

Roza se rió, extrañamente, tomando miro otro entre sus manos y me hizo mirar hacia abajo. Ella tenía la mirada hacia arriba, y desde mi punto de vista, parecía de cabeza. Murmuró algo que apenas entendí y luego me besó en los labios, pasando sus manos por cuello.

"**Déjala en paz, Xander" refunfuñó Lissa.**

**Me escabullí por debajo del brazo del moroi sin perder la sonrisa mientras me devanaba los sesos en busca de una réplica divertida en vez de una que degenerara una pelea. **

– Muy lista – Dijeron todos.

"**Vamos, tuve que atizar al último que me pidió eso y tú eres mucho más mono que Jesse" repuse en tono de broma. "Sería una pena…"**

"**¿Mono?" preguntó él. "Soy abrumadoramente sexy; nada de mono"**

Roza y Lissa gruñeron en desacuerdo. Por supuesto, eso nos hizo sonreír a Christian y a mí.

**Carly se echó a reír.**

"**Sí, eres un monín. Todd me dijo que comprabas un fijador de pelo francés."**

**Tanto invitado ebrio riéndose distrajo a Xander, que se revolvía en defensa de su honor y se olvidó de mí. La tensión se relajó y él acabó por tomarse a bien las bromas acerca de su pelo.**

**Mi mirada se encontró con la de Lissa, situada al otro lado de la estancia. Sonrió y me dirigió un leve asentimiento a gratitud antes de volver a centrar su atención en Aarón.**

– Uhg que manera de terminar el capítulo – Gruñó Christian.

– Genial – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Esperemos a Abe y Janine para comenzar el siguiente – Dijo Mikhail – Iré a por ellos

Dicho esto se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

– Eddie – Roza lo miro con un tono de niñita pequeña, batiendo las pestañas dulcemente y unos ojitos irresistibles. Si parecía una niña pequeña.

– Algo quiere – inquirió Lissa.

– Sí, algo quiere – Apoyó Eddie.

– ¿Harías algo de comer? – Pregunto Roza con un tono suave y delicado. Me sorprendió. Eddie suspiro y asintió – Gracias

Todos la miramos.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundida. Ya devuelta a su tono normal – No puedo coquetear con él, es como mi hermano. Si hay una manera de conseguir lo que quieres con Eddie es mostrándole una carita irresistible

– ¿Esa es tu respuesta lógica? – Pregunte sintiéndome casi ofendido por pasar a segundo plano.

– Ps… sí – Dijo despreocupada.

Rodé los ojos.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna griffindor: Una imagen verdaderamente linda, ¿a qué sí? Ay Adrian, que haremos con él wuaskjaskjas me da risa. Y Jil, sí, tiernita. Puff pues claro que lo está, ¿acaso no es obvio?

- GinnyRueAliceTonks6: Sí, estuvo mal, pero no será la primera vez que intenten matarlo, créeme.

Bueno, ya ha terminado el capítulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	16. Leyendo el capítulo 16

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 16:

.: Rose :.

Estaba martillándome la cabeza el oír a mi mejor amiga sobre su velada perfecta con su novio, ahora prometido. Ella no paraba de contarme como fue su cena de aniversario y la forma en como Christian le había pedido matrimonio y aunque estaba feliz por ella, muy feliz, también estaba que reventaba porque no dejaba de parlotear.

Sonreí tranquilamente cuando Eddie, Christian y Dimitri salieron de la cocina con unas hamburguesas, bebidas y otras cosas más.

– ¿Oye, me estás escuchando? – Lissa me sacó de mi sueño hambriento. La mire y luego sonreí.

– Sí – Mentí – Eso de la cosa esa que estaban con la otra cosa esa en la cosa esa

– Te hablaba de que a Christian le gusto el regalo, pese a que no era lo mismo que un anillo – Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño – No me estás prestando atención

– Lo lamento – Tome una hamburguesa – ¿Dónde está Abe?

– Probablemente ya vienen esos tres – Dijo Sonya.

– Genial – Le di un mordisco a mi hamburguesa – ¿Quién sigue?

– Que lo haga Mikhail – Dijo Sonya sonriendo.

– Por cierto – Lissa chasqueó los dedos frente a mí – Tú serás mi dama de honor, ¿sí?

– Sí – Dije sonriendo – Oye, enserio estoy más que feliz por ti… pero me estás reventando los oídos, ¿quieres parar?

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos y antes de que replicara Abe entro en la habitación con una expresión muy, pero muy inusual; como un niño regañado que no pudo lograr algo.

Me reía carcajadas y él me fulmino con la mirada. Me encogí de hombros. Mikhail tomo el libro después de que Sonya le explicará que él leería ahora.

– Capítulo 16 – Sonrió.

**Al día siguiente comprendí cuanto habían cambiado las cosas desde los rumores propagados por Jesse y Ralf. Continué siendo fuente interrumpida de risas y susurros para algunos, pero los prosélitos de Lissa me brindaron acogida y algún que otro quite, y por encima de todo, me di cuenta de que nuestros compañeros de clase me dedicaban ya atención. Esto fue plenamente cierto cuando una novedad distrajo el interés de todos.**

**Lissa y Aaron.**

Christian gruñó lleno de celos. Yo sonreí despreocupada dándole otra mascada a la hamburguesa.

**Al parecer, Mia se había enterado de lo de la fiesta y se había puesto hecha un basilisco cuando supo que Aaron había acudido sin ella. Le había montado una buena al chico antes de darle un ultimátum: si quería estar con ella, no podía ir ni frecuentar a Lissa. Él había roto con ella esa mañana y había seguido adelante.**

– A él lo tenías comiendo de la palma de la mano sin coerción – Dije cruzando las piernas.

– ¿Podemos no hablar de ellos? – Pregunto Christian.

Lissa se rió y le pasó una mano por el pecho, frotando en círculos y luego lo besó en la mejilla.

**Ahora Lissa y él se dejaban ver juntos a todas horas. No se separan en el vestíbulo ni el comedor, siempre abrazados, riendo y charlando sin cesar. El nexo me revelaba un interés moderado por mucho que ella le mirase como si fuera la criatura más fascinante del planeta. La mayor parte de aquello era puro teatro sin conocimiento de causa por parte de él, claro, que la contemplaba como si fuera a levantarle un monumento de un instante a otro.**

**¿Y yo? Aquello me daba arcadas.**

– ¡Somos dos! – Christian alzó la mano. Yo me reí y le choqué los cinco mientras Lissa nos miraba incrédula, de una forma ofendida.

– ¿Por qué tenían que ponerse de acuerdo solo por eso? – Pregunto.

– Porque así es la vida – Dije tranquila.

**Sin embargo, mis sentimientos no eran nada en comparación con los de Mia. Se sentaba a almorzar en la mesa más lejana a la nuestra con la mirada puesta intencionalmente al frente y sin hacer caso a las palabras de consuelo pronunciadas por sus amigos. Habían aparecido sendas hinchazones sonrosadas en los mofletes por lo general pálidos y tenía unas marcas rojas alrededor de los ojos. Cuando yo pasaba por su lado, no decía ninguna vileza ni me dirigía miradas burlonas ni me gastaba bromas con desden. Lissa la había destruido tal y como ella había jurado hacer con nosotras.**

– ¿Compasión, pequeña dhampir? – Adrian me miró sorprendido.

**Solo una persona se sentía pero que Mia: Christian.**

Él mencionado me miro fijamente, incrédulo – Me pregunto que vas a decir de bueno – Dijo con sarcasmo.

**A diferencia de Mia, él no mostraba escrúpulo alguno en estudiar a la feliz pareja ni en mostrar un odio manifiesto en el rostro. No se percató nadie más que yo, como de costumbre.**

– Es una bruja. Lee el alma por los ojos – Dijo Christian.

– Los ojos son las ventanas del alma – Dijo Dimitri en mi defensa – Expresan como nos sentimos y pocos pueden ser capaz de leer las miradas y conocer el mundo de la persona

– Bien, otra lección Zen – Dije. Él se rió y me besó en la sien.

**Abandoné la mesa del almuerzo en cuanto vi a Lissa y Aaron morrease por enésima vez y me dirigí en busca de la señora Carmack, la profesora de Bases de control elemental, pues hacía tiempo que me había propuesto formularle una pregunta.**

– Investigación sobre el espíritu – Sonya me sonrió deduciéndolo.

"**Tú eres Rose, ¿verdad?"**

**Parecía sorprendida de verme, pero no enfadada ni contrariada por mi presencia, a diferencia de la mitad de los profesores en los últimos tiempos.**

– Te lo tenias bien ganado – Se rió Eddie – Eras un diablillo

– ¿Era? No, aún lo es – Se rió Lissa.

– Ok ya entendí – Rodé los ojos.

"**Sí. Deseo hacer unas preguntas sobre… eh… magia."**

– Pss… obvio – Dijeron todos.

**Enarcó una ceja. Ningún novicio da clases de magia. "Claro. Dime, ¿qué deseas saber?"**

"**El otro día estuve escuchando la prédica del sacerdote sobre San Vladimir y… ¿Sabe usted en qué elemento se especializó? M refiero a San Vladimir, no al cura, claro."**

**Ella frunció el ceño.**

"**Resulta raro que no exista una referencia concreta a ese tema específico, gozando de tanta popularidad todo lo consciente a su persona. No estoy versada en ese campo, pero ninguna de las historias conocidas menciona algo que permita relacionarle con alguno de los elementos. O es así o nadie lo consignó."**

– Ps… Dah, está más que obvio que si lo mencionaban, siempre, pero nadie se dio cuenta – Comentó Adrian.

– Era mejor así – Dijo Sonya – Aún no sé como lo hicieron para que no se la llevarán, pero lo consiguieron

"**¿Y qué me dice de sus curaciones?" inquirí, yendo más lejos. "¿Existe algún elemento que le hubiera permitido llevarlas a cabo?"**

"**No, no que yo sepa." Una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de la mujer. "Los creyentes te responderían que él realizo esos milagros gracias al poder de Dios y no por ningún elemento mágico. Después de todo, todas las historias coinciden en una cosa: estaba lleno de espíritu."**

"**¿Es posible que no se hubiera especializado?" La sonrisa de la profesora se desvaneció.**

"**¿Me estás preguntando por San Vladimir, Rose? ¿O todo esto tiene que ver con Lissa?"**

– Atrapada – Dijeron todos.

"**No exactamente" farfullé.**

"**Es duro para ella, lo sé, sobre todo delante de todos sus compañeros de clase, pero Lissa ha de ser paciente." Me explico con gentileza. "Sucederá, ocurre siempre."**

"**¿Y si no es así?"**

"**Es poco probable, la verdad, dudo que ella sea uno de ésos. Tiene una aptitud por encima de la media para los cuatro elementos incluso sin haber llegado a los niveles especializados, y un día cualquiera descollará en uno de ellos."**

**Eso me dio una idea.**

– ¿Ah sí? – Lissa me miro intrigada.

"**¿Es posible especializarse en más de un elemento?"**

– ¿Qué? – Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

– ¿Cómo pudiste preguntar eso? – Jill estaba sorprendida – Por supuesto que no

– Yo no soy moroi y tampoco tengo clases de eso así que es imposible que supiera –

"**No" contestó. Sacudió la cabeza y se rió. "Eso requiere demasiado poder y nadie puede manejar toda la magia sin volverse loco."**

**Vaya. Genial.**

– Sarcasmo – Cantó Eddie.

"**De acuerdo, gracias" hice un ademán para irme, pero entonces tuve otra ocurrencia. "Esto, ¿se acuerda usted de la señora Karp? ¿En qué se especializó?"**

– ¿Por qué pensabas que alguien lo sabría? – Pregunto Sonya intrigada.

– No lo sé – Dije – Solo… fue una ocurrencia

"**De hecho…"**

"**¿Sí…?"**

"…**casi lo he olvidado. Tengo entendido que fue una de esas pocas personas que jamás se especializó. Ella siempre mantuvo un nivel muy bajo en los cuatro elementos."**

**Pasé el resto de las clases de la tarde dándole vueltas a las palabras de la profesora Carmack en un intento de encajarlas en mi teoría unificadora sobre Lissa, Karp y Vladimir. Aún así, tampoco perdía de vista a Lissa, pero había tanta gente deseosa de hablar con mi amiga que ahora ella apenas se percataba de mi silencio. Sin embargo, me parecía que me miraba y me sonreía cada vez con más frecuencia. Tenía aspecto de estar cansada y daba la impresión de que empezaba a pasarle factura eso de estar todo el día alternando con al gente entre risitas y cotilleos.**

– Oye, no me olvidaría de ti nunca – Dijo Lissa – Eres mi mejor amiga y…

– Tienes cargo de consciencia, sí, ya lo sé – Me reí. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"**Podemos ponerle fin a la Operación «Lavado de cerebros» ahora que hemos cumplido la misión" le sugerí después de la escuela.**

**Estábamos sentadas en los bancos del patio y ella balanceaba las piernas adelante y atrás.**

"**¿A qué te refieres?"**

"**Lo has logrado. Has frenado en seco a la gente que me hacía la vida imposible. Has acabado con Mia y le has robado a Aaron. Juega con él durante un par de semanas más y luego líbrate de él y de los demás nobles. Vas a ser más feliz.**

"**¿Acaso piensas que no lo soy ahora?"**

"**Sé que no lo eres. Ciertas partes de la charada han estado de lujo, pero te revienta fingirte amiga de la gente que te desagrada, lo sé, y la mayoría de ellos no te gusta. Sé cuanto te fastidió lo de Xander la otra noche."**

– Y no sé notaba – Dijo Eddie con sarcasmo.

"**Es un imbécil, pero puedo sobrellevarlo. Todo volverá a estar como al principio si dejo de alternar con ellos y a Mia le bastará con retomar la situación. Ella no puede molestarnos de este modo."**

"**No sé si merece mucho la pena: te está molestando todo el mundo."**

"**Nadie me molesta." Replico, un tanto a la defensiva.**

"**¿Ah, sí?" le pregunte con cierta crueldad. "¿Eso es porque estás tan enamorada de Aaron o porque no puedes esperar el momento de volver a acostarte con él?"**

– Pelea – Advirtió Adrian. Por detrás de Lissa, para que ella no viera, Christian me asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación por lo que le dije. Obviamente no le agradaba en nada Aaron y si yo era capaz de echarle en cara a Lissa que no lo amaba (entonces) a él le parecía bien, aunque considerando todo lo que ha pasado.

**Ella me fulminó con la mirada.**

"**¿Te he dicho alguna vez que en ocasiones te comportas como un pedazo de cabrona?"**

– ¿Es tu mejor insulto? – Pregunto Adrian riendo.

– Es una santita – Dije con una sonrisa maliciosa – No puede decir nada más

Me fulmino con la mirada y luego gruñó.

– Sabes que sí –

Me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

**Pasé eso por alto.**

"**Yo solo digo que ya tienes bastante mierda por la que preocuparte sin necesidad de todo esto. Te estás quemando literalmente por culpa de tanta coericón como la que estas usando."**

"**¡Rose!" ella miró con ansiedad a uno y otro lado. "¡Cállate!"**

– ¿Es decir que no van a pelear? – Pregunto Jill aliviada.

"**Pero es la verdad. Vas a quemarte el cerebro si usas todo el tiempo, enserio"**

"**¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco con esas suposiciones tuyas?"**

"**¿Y qué hay de la señora Karp?"**

**Lissa no movió ni un músculo de la cara. "¿y qué pasa con ella?"**

"**Tú eres como ella."**

"**¡No, no lo soy!"**

– Realmente se están pasando un poquito con su pelea. Alguien las pudo oír – Dijo mi madre con una mueca.

– Me daba igual – Me encogí de hombros.

– A mí no – Contradijo Lissa – Yo sí me preocupe

**La afrenta le dolió y el enfado flameó en esos ojos verdes suyos.**

"**Ella también era una sanadora"**

– Oh, de modo que si me lo dijiste – Dijo pensativa – Pensé que no…

– Sí, yo también. Digo, te oculte tantas cosas – Dije tranquila.

**Le sorprendió oírme mencionar en voz alta el tema que había pesado sobre nuestros hombros durante tanto tiempo, pero por lo cual siempre habíamos pasado de puntillas. "Eso no significa nada."**

"**Tú no piensas eso, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes quién más puede hacer eso o usar la coerción sobre dhampir y moroi?"**

"**Ella jamás usó la coerción de ese modo" arguyó.**

"**Ya lo creo que sí. Intentó emplearla sobre mí esa última noche y había empezado a funcionar, habría funcionado si no se la hubieran llevado."**

**¿O sí había funcionado? Después de todo, Lissa y yo nos marchamos de la Academia apenas un mes después de todo aquello. Yo siempre había creído que la idea y la iniciativa habían sido completamente mías, pero tal vez el poder de sugestión de la señora Karp había sido la fuerza motriz de todo aquello.**

– Es una buena teoría – Mikhail se detuvo y miró a Sonya – ¿Tú qué piensas?

– Que quizás tiene razón – Me miró a mí – Pero… aún así la coerción funciona al instante, no después

– Seguirá siendo un misterio – Dije tranquila. Sin embargo, no lo estaba. Aún me preguntaba porque nos habíamos ido de la Academia, quizás si fue por mi iniciativa, pero… ¿entonces la compulsión de Sonya, no era nada? ¿No hizo ningún efecto? Supongo que aún me quedaré con la duda.

**Lissa se cruzó de brazos con el gesto desafiante, aunque yo estaba al tanto de su enorme inquietud.**

– Eres una suertuda – Se quejó Lissa – Contigo no puedo ocultar muchas cosas

– Dirás nada – Dije.

– Aún puedo bloquear el vínculo – Sonrió.

– No lo hagas. Siento como si me amputaran un brazo – Me froté mi brazo derecho con una mueca de disgusto tras estremecerme. Dimitri me miró tranquilo, me abrazó y me atrajo a su pecho.

– ¿Acaso sabes como se siente que te amputen un brazo? – Pregunto Sydney ladeando la cabeza intrigada y confundida.

– No – Dije – Pero… ah… es difícil de explicar. Es como que te falta algo, no sentir el vínculo significa que te falta algo importante, como un brazo o una pierna. Es por eso que comparo la situación. Es una extremidad, algo que me une a Lissa y si no esta… bueno… no está mi brazo

Sydney asintió, aunque no se notaba muy convencida de lo que yo estaba diciendo.

"**Bien, ¿y qué? Si ella era un bicho raro como yo, tampoco eso significa nada. Ella se volvió loca porque… Bueno, estaba como en un cencerro, y eso no guardaba relación alguna con nada más."**

"**Pero no fue solo ella" repuse sin apresurarme. "Hubo alguien más como vosotras dos. He encontrado a un tercero" vacilé. "¿Sabías que San Vladimir…?"**

**Y entonces fue cuando le solté todo por fin. Se lo conté todo. Le informé de que ella, la señora Karp y el santo eran capaces de usar las facultades de sanación y de supercoerción. Aunque se retorció, le conté con detalle como los otros dos se habían alterado cada vez más y habían intentado autolesionarse.**

– Eso fue brusco – Dijo Lissa – Pero me sorprendió que estuvieras investigando

– Sí, ya lo mencionaste – Suspire.

"**El santo intentó suicidarse" le informé sin mirarle a los ojos. "Y yo solía notar las cicatrices en la piel de la señora Karp, como si se hubiera clavado las uñas en su propio rostro. Procuraba ocultarlas con la forma del peinado, pero yo podía distinguir perfectamente las antiguas de las recientes."**

– Ahí está, la supervisión de Rose mejorada al 100x100 – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– El máximo es 20x20 – Dijo Sydney.

– Sí pero ella puede ver casi todo lo que nosotros no – Se rió Eddie despreocupado.

"**Eso no significa nada" insistió Lissa. "Todo es una mera coincidencia."**

**Daba la impresión de que deseaba creerlo así, es más, de que una parte de ella así lo pensaba, pero había parte de Lissa que hacía mucho tiempo anhelaba tener la certeza de que no era un bicho raro ni la única. Incluso si las nuevas resultaban ser malas, al menos ahora sabía que había otros como ella.**

"**¿También es una coincidencia que ninguno de ellos se especializara?"**

**Reproduje entonces la conversación sostenida con Carmack y le expliqué mi teoría sobre la especialización en los cuatro elementos. También le repetí el comentario de la profesora: el dominio pleno sobre todos los elementos consumía a quien lo ejercía.**

**Lissa se frotó los ojos cuando terminé, por lo que se le corrió levemente el rímel, y me dedico una débil sonrisa.**

"**No sé que es mayor locura: la que acababas de contarme o el hecho de que hayas leído algo para averiguar todo eso."**

Todos se rieron en la sala. Yo me crucé de brazos indignada.

– Vamos, estuvieron leyendo todo el libro – Dije – Sabían que lo hice y aún así se ríen

– Lo sabemos. Es gracioso porque ella lo dijo – Dijo Christian rodeando a Lissa.

– Aún así… – Fruncí los labios.

**Le contesté con una gran sonrisa, aliviada de que tuviera coraje para responder con una broma.**

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy enfrentando a la gran Rose Hathaway? No tengo de que preocuparme porque tú serías la última persona en el mundo en hacerme daño – Dijo ella despreocupada y con una sonrisa victoriosa. La mire intrigada, fijamente, por unos segundos. Sonreí.

– Sí, quizás – Dije. Podía lastimarla, yo lo sabía, pero no con golpes, quizás con palabras y lo he hecho, pero nunca ha sido intencional.

"**Eh, que yo también sé leer."**

"**Eso lo sé, y también que te llevó un año leer El código de Da Vinci." Se rió.**

Ahora sí unas carcajadas reventaron en la sala. No pude evitar sonrojarme algo apenada, aunque Lissa y yo seguíamos discutiendo el tema del libro aquel ahora.

– ¿Eso es a lo que se referían por El código de Da Vinci? – Pregunto Christian riendo.

– ¿Cómo pudiste tardar un año? Yo tarde dos días como máximo – Dijo Sydney.

– ¿Por eso no la dejaste leer anteriormente? – Se rió Eddie mirando a Lissa que le asintió con una sonrisa.

– Rose, nadie tarda tanto en leer un libro – Dijo Dimitri.

– Ya, lo dice quien lee las historias del Viejo Oeste – Rodé los ojos.

Dimitri se rió ligeramente, me besó en la mejilla y luego me abrazó con fuerza.

"**¡Eso no es culpa mía! Y no intentes cambiar el tema."**

– Es tú culpa. Te leías una página por día – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Odio leer – Gemí – Y tenía cosas que hacer

– Sí, claro – Rodó los ojos.

"**No lo hago" sonrió para luego suspirar. "Pero no sé qué pensar de todo esto."**

"**No hay nada que pensar. Limítate a no hacer nada que vaya a alterarte luego. ¿Recuerdas como era aquello de avanzar por mitad de todo esto buscando el lado más fácil? Vuelve a hacerlo. Te va a resultar mejor."**

**Ella negó con la cabeza.**

"**No puedo hacerlo, aún no."**

"**¿y por qué no? Ya te he dicho…" enmudecí y me pregunte por qué no me había dado cuenta antes.**

– ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué paso? – Jill miro a Mikhail emocionada. Deseosa de saber que seguía.

"**No haces esto solo por Mia, sino porque sientes que ése es tu deber. Todavía sigues intentando ser André."**

"**Mis padres habrían querido que…"**

"…**fueras feliz, eso habrían deseado."**

– Tiene razón, Lissa – Dijo Christian besándola en la mejilla – Solo eso desearían

Ella sonrió. Estaba de acuerdo con él, ahora porque antes no lo estaba conmigo, pero después de todo lo que ha sucedido, al fin se dio cuenta de que era verdad. A ella le encantaba la idea de que Christian estuviera en su vida, era su novio y ahora su prometido, una persona a la que amaba y sabía… que si sus padres realmente hubieran querido que ella fuera feliz entonces habrían aceptado esta relación. Yo también estaba segura de eso y más porque ponía mis manos al fuego porque ellos realmente pensaran que si Christian la hacía feliz entonces ellos estarían orgullosos.

¿Y cómo no estar orgullosos de Lissa? Yo lo estaba. Estaba feliz por ella. Orgullosa de quien era. Ellos… Rhea y Eric… habrían estado no solo felices por su hija… sino orgullosos por la persona que es.

"**No es tan fácil, Rose. No puedo ignorar a esa gente para siempre, también yo procedo de una familia de sangre real."**

"**La mayoría solo chupan del bote."**

"**Y muchos otros ayudan al buen gobierno de los moroi. André sabía eso. Él no era como los otros, pero hizo lo que debía hacer porque era consciente de la importancia que tenían."**

– Diablos y ahora nos toca a nosotras – Lloriqueé – No puedo creerlo. Intente no acercarnos a la política y terminamos envueltas. Santa mierda

– ¿Esas lagrimas son falsas? – Pregunto Lissa.

– Tal vez – Dije riendo – Soy buena actriz

– No lo dudo – Dijo Adrian.

"**Bueno, tal vez sea ése el problema. Se decide quien corta el bacalao ateniéndose únicamente al linaje, a la familia, y he ahí el resultado: esos tarados toman las decisiones. De ahí que el número de los moroi descienda y reinen viejas brujas como Tatiana. Tal vez se necesita otro sistema de realengo."**

– ¡Algo bueno salió de todo esto! – Choque los cinco con Lissa.

– Sí, yo soy la reina y las cosas están mejor – Dijo sonriendo.

– ¡No! – Me reí sin dejar de sonreír – Uno de tus sirviente me hizo la tarea de matemáticas la semana pasada y gracias a Dios porque aprobé un trabajo

– ¡ROSE! – Me regañaron todos.

– ¿Cómo pudiste? – Dijo Lissa ofendida – Tú deberías hacerte tus propias tareas

– Sí, no puedo creer que no me hayas avisado – Dijo Eddie – Tengo unas tareas que no entiendo

– ¡Eddie! –

– Es decir, Rose, eso está muy mal – Dijo Eddie.

"**Vamos, Rose. Éste es el camino, lo ha sido desde hace siglos. Hemos de vivir con ello" la miré fijamente. "Entonces, ¿qué te parece esto?" prosiguió. "Te preocupa que me convierta en uno de ellos, en alguien como la señora Karp o San Vladimir, ¿vale? Bueno, ella me previno que no usara los poderes so pena de que las cosas fueran a peor. ¿Y qué ocurre si me detengo y sanseacabó? Dejo la coerción, la sanación, todo."**

– A ver cuanto les dura eso – Dijo Sonya pensativa.

– No mucho – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella me curó el tobillo a los pocos días así que… básicamente no pudo estar tan lejos de la magia.

**Entorné los ojos.**

"**¿Serías capaz de hacerlo?"**

**Ésa había sido mi pretensión todo el tiempo: el abandono de la ventajosa coerción. La depresión de Lissa había comenzado en cuanto se manifestaron sus poderes, justo después del accidente. Estaba obligada a creer en la existencia de una conexión entre ambos hechos, en especial a la luz de las pruebas y los avisos de la señora Karp. **

– Me alegra serte de ayuda – Dijo Sonya sonriendo.

Asentí sonriendo.

"**Sí"**

**Tenía el rostro en calma y la expresión seria e imperturbable. Con el pelo recogido en una pulcra trenza francesa y una chaqueta de gamuza encima del vestido, parecía ocupar el puesto de su familia en el concilio en ese mismo momento.**

"**Deberías dejar de usar todos los poderes" le previne. "Nada de sanar animalitos por muy monos o cucos que sean, y mucho menos aturdir a los de sangre real."**

– En la vida pensé escuchar esas palabras. Jamás creí que saldrías en su defensa – Dijo Christian sorprendido.

– Nah. Me daban igual ellos, Lissa es la única que me importaba – Dije tranquila – Como si quisiera defenderlos

– ¿Me defenderías a mí? – Pregunto Christian. Pensé y antes de responde él sonrió – Por supuesto que sí, me protegiste los Strigoi en el ataque de la Academia y dudo que haya sido solo porque eres una guardiana. Sé que abandonaste la Academia para ir a salvarme

Sonreí ligeramente.

– No sé como te enteraste, pero eso no cambia las cosas – Me reí. Supongo que mi única menta, es decir, lo único que me importa es proteger a Lissa y con ella a los que ama. Christian y Jill, por ser su familia, luego vendrían sus amigos y los míos. Adrian, Sydney, mis padres, etc. No me preocupaba demasiado por Dimitri, pero sé que a él también lo protegería.

**Ella asintió con gesto serio.**

"**Puedo hacerlo. ¿Eso hará que te sientas mejor?"**

"**Sí, y me sentiría aún mejor si dejaras de practicar magia y volvieras a salir con Natalie"**

Todos me miraron.

– Era inofensiva – Dije tranquila.

"**Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo pararme, al menos no por ahora."**

**No conseguía hacerla cambiar de parecer en eso, por el momento, pero me tranquilizaba saber que iba a evitar el uso de sus poderes.**

"**Vale" contesté mientras tomaba mi mochila, pues llegaba tarde a la práctica una vez más. "Sigue jugando con la manada de mocosos tanto tiempo como puedas mantener controlado lo otro" vacilé. "Te has apuntado un tanto con Aaron y Mia, pero ya sabes, no necesitas salir con él para alternar con los patricios."**

"**¿Por qué sigo teniendo la sensación de que ya no te gusta?"**

– ¿Qué hay de mí? – Christian levanto una ceja – A mí tampoco me gusta

– Tú no cuentas Ozera – Dije despreocupada.

"**Me resulta agradable, que más o menos es lo mismo que te gusta a ti. No me parece oportuno mostrarse apasionada y ardiente con alguien que es «agradable»"**

– Oh, esta es una conversación de chicas – Dijo Adrian sacudiendo la cabeza con un gemido, lo hacía parecer desagradable – Y aunque es divertido escucharlas, suena aburrido también

**Lissa abrió los ojos con fingido asombro,**

"**¿Y dice eso Rose Hathaway? ¿Te has reformado o tienes a alguien que es «más que agradable»?"**

– ¡Dimitri! – Dijeron todos.

– Hablábamos de ella – Dije extrañada. Me miraron y luego se rieron.

"**Eh" repuse, un tanto incómoda. "Me limito a velar por ti, y no me había dado cuenta de lo muermo que es Aaron hasta ahora."**

**Hizo un gesto de mofa.**

"**Todo el mundo te parece soso."**

"**Christian no"**

– ¿No? – Christian me miró asombrado, al igual que todos.

– Estoy confundido – Dijo Eddie – Pensé que te caía mal Christian

– Sí – Dijo él susodicho – Eh, Eddie…

– Lo siento – Dijo Eddie con una sonrisa divertido.

**Se me escapó y no pude morderme la lengua. Lissa dejó de sonreír.**

"**Es un bobo. Dejó de hablar sin razón alguna de un día para otro" se cruzó de brazos. "¿Y ya no le odias?"**

"**Puedo seguir odiándole y pensar que es interesante." Empezaba a creer que había cometido un error con Christian.**

– No me digas – Rodó los ojos.

**Era un tipo sombrío y esquinado, y le gustaba prender fuego a la gente, cierto, pero, por otro lado, también era inteligente y listo, aunque de cierto modo retorcido, y en cierta forma ejercía un influjo tranquilizador sobre Lissa.**

– Eso es verdad – Sonrió ella.

– Me ayuda con la oscuridad – Murmuré.

**Sin embargo, yo lo lié al dejar que mi rabia y mis celos sacaran lo peor de mí y acabé separándolos.**

– Eso sin duda – Dijeron todos.

– Ya me disculpe – Gemí escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Dimitri.

– Espera, ¿rabia y celos? Pensé que era porque no te agradaba – Dijo Sydney.

– Rabia y celos – Repetí cortante.

Ella me miro sorprendida y asintió.

**Tal vez Liss no se habría herido ni estado tan confusa aquella noche después de la recepción si yo le hubiera dejado ir a buscarla en el jardín. Tal vez ahora estarían juntos, lejos de todos los chanchullos de la Academia.**

– Pues claro que sí – Dijeron Lissa y Christian al unisonó.

**El destino debía de haber pensado lo mismito, pues me crucé en el patio con Christian a los cinco minutos de haber dejado a Lissa. Nos sostuvimos la mirada durante un momento antes de seguir cada uno por nuestro lado. Estuve a puntito de seguir andando. Me faltó muy poco, pero respiré hondo y me detuve.**

– Esto va a estar interesante – Dijo Lissa.

– Oh, verás como se come su orgullo – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Síp, será interesante – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

"**Christian, espera" le llamé.**

**Maldita sea, iba a llegar muy tarde a los entrenamientos. Dimitri iba a matarme.**

– Oh sí – Dijo riendo.

Me reí ligeramente.

**Christian se dio la vuelta para atender a mis palabras.**

**Mantuvo las manos hundidas en el bolsillo de un largo abrigo negro con gesto indiferente y no alteró el encorvamiento de los hombros.**

"**¿Sí?"**

"**Gracias por los libros" no me contestó. "Los que le pasaste a Mason"**

"**Ah, pensé que te referías a los otros libros. Don sabelotodo."**

"**¿No vas a preguntarme para que los quería?"**

"**Es asunto tuyo. Supuse que te habrías aburrido de suspender siempre."**

– No la veo comerse su orgullo, pero imagino que lo está intentando – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Presiento que te divierte pensar en que mi orgullo fue pisoteado por lo sucedió esa noche – Dije pensativa.

– Considerando todo lo que pase… ¡SÍ! – La mire sorprendida. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"**Tendría que haber estado francamente aburrida para llegar a ese extremo."**

– Ah… no sabes cuanta razón tenías – Dije tranquila.

– Sí, ahora lo sé. Un año para leer un libro – Se burló.

– Joder – Me quejé.

**No me rió la gracia.**

"**¿Qué quieres, Rose? He de ir a un sitio."**

**Mentía, y yo lo sabía, pero mi sarcasmo ya no parecía tan divertido como de costumbre.**

"**Quiero que… esto… que vuelvas a frecuentar a Lissa otra vez."**

– Aquí comienza – Dijo Lissa sonriendo emocionada.

"**¿Lo dices en serio?" me estudio con detenimiento, lleno de recelo. "¿Después de lo que me dijiste?"**

"**Sí, bueno… ¿No te lo dijo Mason?"**

**Los labios de Christian se curvaron desdén. "Algo me dijo, sí."**

"**¿Y…?"**

"**No deseaba oírlo de los labios de Mason." El desdén de su semblante fue a mí cuando yo lo miré. "Le enviaste para que se disculpará por ti. Ponte ahí delante y hazlo tú misma."**

– Oh dolor al alma – Dijo Eddie sonriendo ampliamente.

– Orgullo tragado – Se rió Adrian.

– Fue el peor momento de mi vida – Dije con un tono dramático.

– Has tenido peores – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo.

"**Eres bobo" le informé.**

– Dije lo mismo – Lissa coincidió – Ya… – Gimió – Quiero escuchar tu orgullo por el suelo

– ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? –

– ¿Qué clase de amiga eres tú? – Pregunto – Nos separaste

– ¡Rabia y celos! – Alcé la voz molesta. Me miró sorprendida, suspire, me recargue sobre el regazo de Dimitri.

"**Sí, y tú una mentirosa. Quiero ver como te comes tu orgullo."**

– Ojalá hubiera estado allí – Dijo Adrian – Habría sido increíble.

"**Llevo comiéndomelo dos semanas." Refunfuñé.**

**Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para después de hacer un ademán de alejarse.**

"**¡Espera!" le llamé al tiempo que le ponía una mano en el hombro a fin de retenerle. Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. "Vale, vale, te mentí sobre sus sentimientos. Ella nunca dijo nada de eso sobre ti, ¿vale? Le gustas. Te dije aquello porque a mí no me gustas."**

"**y aún así quieres que hable con ella."**

**No daba crédito a mis oídos cuando se me escaparon las siguientes palabras:**

– Oh, esas son mis favoritas – Dijo Christian sonriendo – Te van a encantar, si quieres ver como se come su orgullo

– Eso espero – Sonrió Lissa.

"**Me parece que… tú podrías ser… bueno para… ella."**

– ¡OH HOMBRE! – Dijeron todos en la sala.

Gemí escondiendo mi rostro en el pecho de Dimitri. Él me acarició con cuidado.

– Eso si es dolor al alma – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Ah ya sabía yo que pensabas bien de Christian – Dijo Lissa sonriendo emocionada.

**Nos miramos el uno al otro durante unos momentos de gran intensidad. Su mueca habitual se descompuso un poco, y si no le había sorprendido mucho hasta ese momento, aquello lo consiguió.**

"**Lo siento, pero no te he oído bien. ¿Puedes repetir eso último?" preguntó al final.**

– ¿Te gusta verme sufrir, verdad? – Pregunte con cara de pocos amigos. Christian sonrió.

**No le crucé la cara de pura chiripa.**

"**¿Vas a parar ya? Quiero que vuelvas a estar con ella."**

"**No"**

"**Mira, lo repito otra vez: te mentí, y…"**

"**No es eso. Se trata de ella. ¿Crees que ahora puedo hablar con ella? Vuelve a ser la princesa Lissa." Sus palabras chorreaban bilis. "No puedo acercarme a ella, no cuando está rodeada por toda esa gente de sangre real."**

"**Tú eres uno de ellos." Dije, más para mí que para él.**

**Nunca se me metía en la cabeza que los Ozzera eran una de las doce familias.**

– Gracias – Dijo con sarcasmo.

– Perdone usted Lord Ozzera – Dije rodando los ojos.

"**Eso no significa demasiado en una familia llena de strigoi, ¿vale?**

"**Pero tú no eres… Espera…" lo comprendí de pronto. "Ésa es al razón por la que conecta contigo."**

– ¿Cuál? – Lissa levanto una ceja.

– Son unos marginados sociales – Dije despreocupada.

– ¡Oye! – Se quejaron ambos.

"**¿Porque voy a convertirme en un strigoi?" inquirió él, malicioso.**

"**No. Porque tú también perdiste a tus padres. Los dos los visteis morir."**

"**Ella vio como los suyos morían. Yo vi como los asesinaban."**

A través del vínculo me llegaron sentimientos de tristeza y culpa, así como compasión y delicadeza. Los sentimientos negativos eran por Lissa, por ella misma y sus padres y los neutros: delicadeza y compasión; eran por Christian. Ella se había acurrucado en su pecho frotando su brazo, mientras Christian la rodeaba con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en la curva del cuello de Lissa.

**Solté un respingo.**

"**Lo sé, perdona, eso tuvo que ser… Bueno, no tengo ni idea de cómo tuvo que ser."**

**Aquellos ojos de color azul cristalino miraron al frente sin un objetivo claro.**

"**Fue como ver un ejército de la muerte invadiendo mi casa."**

"**¿Te refieres a… tus padres?" Meneó la cabeza.**

"**Hablo de los guardianes que vinieron a matarlos. Quiero decir, mis padres daban miedo, pero seguían pareciendo ellos, salvo por su extrema palidez y el brillo rojo alrededor de las pupilas. No tenían ni idea de que hubiera algo anormal, pues ambos caminaban y hablaban como antes, pero mi tía si se dio cuenta. Me cuidaba cuando vinieron a por mí."**

"**¿Iban a convertirte?" olvidé mi propósito original con él, atrapada por la intensidad de la historia. "Eras muy pequeño."**

Lissa intentaba tranquilizar a Christian que se había estremecido, mucho. Lo cierto es que la conversación le cayó bastante mal y no me sorprendía si decidía levantarme y salir un rato, así como yo lo hice después de lo que dijo Adrian. Pero no lo hizo, se quedó allí sentado abrazado a Lissa.

"**Creo que su propósito era esperar a que fuera mayor para convertirme, pero tía Tasha no estaba dispuesta a permitirles que me llevaran con ellos. Mis padres intentaron razonar con ella y convertirla también, pero cuando vieron que de nada iba servir las palabras, lo intentaron por la fuerza. Ella les plantó cara y luchó con ellos, organizándose un lío de impresión. Los guardianes aparecieron de pronto. "Sus ojos se deslizaron lentamente hasta mirarme; entonces, sonrió, más no había felicidad alguna en sonrisa. "Como te dije, un ejercito de la muerte. Mira, Rose, creo que estás como una cabra, pero si vas a convertirte en uno de ellos, entonces va a tener que ser capaz de infligir un daño serio en el futuro de forma que ni yo tenga interés en meterme contigo."**

– Oh lo logro en Rusia – Dijo Sydeny rompiendo un silencio pesado – Llamaba casi todas las noches avisando que tenía más de tres cuerpos de Strigoi

– Sí – Sonreí ligeramente aunque mi sonrisa desapareció al recordar la razón por la que yo estaba en Rusia; Dimitri.

**Me sentí fatal. Había tenido una vida asquerosa y yo le había quitado algo bonito de lo poco que había tenido.**

– Una de las pocas cosas – Dijo Christian mirando a Lissa. Ella le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

"**Christian, lamento haber fastidiado las cosas entre Lissa y tú. Fue una estupidez. Ella quería estar contigo y me da la impresión de que todavía lo desea. Bastaría con que tú…"**

"**No puedo, ya te lo he dicho."**

"**Estoy preocupada por ella. Se ha metido en todo ese rollo de realengo con la intención de pararle los pies a Mia… lo está haciendo por mí."**

"**¿Y le estás agradecida?"**

"**Estoy preocupada. Ella no va a poder manejar los hilos de la intriga política. No le conviene, pero Liss no va a hacerme caso. Yo… Cualquier ayuda me vendría bien."**

– ¿Estaban intentando ponerse de acuerdo por mí o formar una pequeña amistad? – Pregunto Lissa.

– No tengo ni idea – Suspire – Ya ni recuerdo que estaba pensando

– Que irónico – Dijo Christian – Ese libro es tuyo

"**Y a ella más. Eh, no pongas esa cara de sorpresa… No te aburres estando con ella, eso lo sé, y ni siquiera me estoy refiriendo a lo de las muñecas."**

**Di un brinco. "¿Te lo dijo?"**

**¿Por qué no iba a contárselo si le reveló todo lo demás?**

– Él lo descubrió, no lo revelé – Dijo Lissa.

– Es igual – Dije tranquila.

"**No era necesario" repuso él. "Tengo ojos." Debía parecer patética, pues el soltó un suspiro y se paso una mano por los cabellos. "Mira, intentaré hablar con Lissa si la encuentro sola un momento, pero si de verdad deseas ayudarla, y aunque se supone que estoy en contra de los dirigentes, quizá convendría que buscaras ayuda en otra persona. Kirova. O ese guardián amigo tuyo. Alguien que sepa algo. Alguien en quien confíes."**

– Irónicamente el circulo de confianza de la Pequeña Dhampir solo se limita a dos personas, Lissa y Belikov. ¿No? – Dijo Adrian.

Yo torcí los labios. No es que fuera verdad, pero había cierta razón, es decir, en ellos dos confiaba más que en cualquier otro, pero…

– Creo que ella tiene derecho a confiar en quien quiera confiar – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo – Y tiene sentido si yo soy su novio y Lissa su mejor amiga

Alguien está enojado. No puede ser, Dimitri nunca se muestra así, ¿en qué mundo estoy?

– Supongo que sí – Comentó algo incomoda, raro. Él no dijo nada.

"**A Lissa no iba a gustarle" repuse, tras considerarlo "Ni a mí tampoco."**

– Y vaya que no me gusto, pero finalmente supongo que las cosas se dieron bien – Me sonrió Lissa.

"**Ya, bueno, todos debemos hacer cosas que no nos gustan, la vida es así."**

**Saltó el botón de mi mal genio.**

"**¿Quién te crees tú que eres? ¿Un programa de la tele para adolescentes?"**

– Ya van a pelear de nuevo – Gimió Lissa.

– En realidad… – Dije sonriendo – Fue bueno

– Sí, lo fue – Coincidió Christian.

**Una sonrisa turbadora presidió se rostro durante unos segundos.**

"**Sería divertido ir por ahí contigo si no fueras una psicótica."**

"**¡Caramba! Eso mismo pienso yo de ti"**

**Él no dijo nada más, pero ensanchó la sonrisa antes de marcharse.**

– Y fin – Dijo Mikhail sonriendo.

– ¿Ustedes dos estuvieron de acuerdo en algo sin mi ayuda? – Lissa nos miró incrédula.

– Sí, bueno, para que veas que no te necesitamos – Dije riendo.

– Oye – Me miro molesta – Normalmente se sacarían los ojos. Bueno, eso lo habrían hecho antes de la experiencia de campo

– Sí, es verdad – Dije pensativa. Si no hubiera tenido esa experiencia con Christian es posible que nunca lo hubiera tolerado como amigo y más aún podría querer sacarme los ojos solo por tenerlo tan cerca, y no lo consideraría mi familia como a todos los demás.

– ¡Yo leeré ahora! – Dijo Sydney entusiasmada.

– Estupendo – Dije levantándome del sofá – Ya me dio hambre

– Pero cuando no – Dijo Christian con sarcasmo – Acabamos de comer hamburguesas

– Uhm, sí – Hice una mueca.

– Bueno, entonces sigamos con la lectura – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

Continuara…

* * *

Ha terminado el capítulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Ha estado... bien e interesante, ¿no? ¿A quién le pareció divertido lo de Abe? wuaskaskjaskj

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna griffindor: Sí, na que ver, pero igual Rose estaba protegiendo a Lissa al culparse a ella misma. La señora Karp me parecía interesante y divertida después en el sexto libro. Sí... Dimitri... wuasjsakjsakjk

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Como dije, espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	17. Leyendo el capítulo 17

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 17:

.: Lissa :.

– Capítulo 17 – Comenzó rápidamente Sydney antes de que alguien nos hiciera esperar más tiempo.

**Lissa me encontró junto a la cafetería pocos días después. Traía una noticia de lo más sorprendente.**

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? ¿Qué noticia tenía? – Pregunte ansiosa.

– Ah, Lissa estabas allí y tú eras la que llevaba la noticia – Dijo Rose apuntándome divertida. Pensé un poco.

– Ah sí, el centro comercial – Chillé.

"**Natalie se va a de compras a Missoula con el tío Victor este fin de semana. Es por el baile. Dicen que puedo acompañarlos."**

– Ahhh ahí compre ese vestido – Dijo Rose mirando a Dimitri con una sonrisa devora hombres. Ambos estaban acostados en el sofá, Dimitri le sonrió de igual manera, travieso, y luego la besó en los labios.

– Hm… de mis favoritos – Dijo él sonriendo.

Torcí los labios. Aquí se esconde algo.

**No le contesté y ella me miro miró, sorprendida por mi silencio.**

– Era para estarlo – Dije.

"**¿No es guay?"**

– Ir de compras – Dijo Jill sonriendo – Sí, es grandioso

– Veremos qué dice Rose – Dijo Sydney sonriendo.

"**Para ti, supongo que sí, pero yo no veo centros comerciales ni compras en mi futuro."**

– Pero si te quejaste cuando escapamos de la corte y te entregamos esa ropa – Dijo Dimitri riendo.

– Ah – Dije sonriendo victoriosa. Rose me sonrió.

– No es posible que no me hayan enviado un par de jeans y él pudo tener una gabardina – Se quejó.

– Uhg fue un largo viaje… – Dijo Sydney pesadamente.

**Ella sonrió con entusiasmo.**

"**Victor le dijo a Natalie que podía llevar a otras dos personas además de mí. La convencí para que os eligiera a ti y a Camille."**

– ¿Qué hay de mí? – Pregunto Christian – Pude haber ido

– Estas ignorándome… por culpa de ella – Apunté a Rose que me miro tranquila. Besé a mi novio – Sabes que habrías ido

**Alcé las manos.**

"**Bueno, pues gracia, pero no puedo ni ir a la biblioteca después de clase. Nadie va a darme permiso para ir a la ciudad."**

– ¿De todos modos para que quieres ir a la biblioteca? – Pregunto Adrian confundido y extrañado – Tú lo odias

– Sí, pero era un ejemplo nada más – Dijo Rose tranquila.

"**El tío Victor se cree capaz de convencer a la directora Kirova de que te deje ir y Dimitri también va a intentarlo."**

– Me parece que Lissa lo tenía todo planeado – Se rió Abe divertido.

– Sí – Dije con orgullo – pero honestamente no fue tanto mi idea, es decir, solo les dije que quería que Rose fuera

"**¿Dimitri?"**

– Ah, has llamado su atención rápidamente – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

– No puedo creer que era tan obvio y nunca lo note – Dije mirando a Rose y a Dimitri que parecían estar en su propio mundo ignorándonos a los demás.

– Sí, no entiendo como – Dijo Eddie mirando a Rose y luego a Sydney para que siguiera.

"**Sí. Debe acompañarme si dejo el campus." Liss sonrió todavía más, tomando mi interés en Dimitir como si fuera por los grandes almacenes. "Al final, han estimado mi estado de cuentas y me han devuelto mi paga, de modo que vamos a poder comprar alguna que otra cosa aparte de vestidos, y además sabes que si van a dejarte ir al centro comercial es que te permitirán asistir al baile."**

– Oh fue el mejor baile – Se rió Eddie – Si pensaron que las peleas de Mia y Rose eran buenas, ahí les va a encantar. Aunque… nunca supe que la enfureció tanto

– Ya lo sabrás – Dije sonriendo.

"**¿Ahora debemos asistir a bailes?" pregunté. Eso suponía una novedad. ¿Íbamos a tener que asistir a actos sociales promovidos por la dirección? Ni en broma.**

– Como siempre – Dijimos todos.

– Eh – Rose nos miró molesta.

– Es la verdad – Dije tranquila.

"**Por supuesto que no, pero tú sabes que va a haber un sinnúmero de fiestas clandestinas. Asistiremos al comienzo del baile y nos escaquearemos después." Suspiró con júbilo. "A Mia se la comen los celos."**

– Ya están de nuevo – Bufó la madre de Rose.

**Ella continuó con la lista de tiendas que íbamos a visitar y la ropa que íbamos a adquirir. Me entusiasmaba la idea de comprar trapitos, lo admito, pero albergaba serias dudas de que fueran a concederme ese permiso.**

– Es mejor no ilusionarse – Dijo Abe tranquilo.

"**Ah, por cierto, Camille me ha prestado unos zapatos divinos, tienes que verlos" dijo con vehemencia. "Calzamos el mismo número, y yo sin saberlo, espera a ver esto…"**

– Se nota muy emocionada – Dijo Adrian con una mueca.

– Rose y yo no tenemos la misma talla en nada así que es imposible intercambiar ropa – Dije con una mueca algo triste – Sin embargo no importo después de esas camisas que compro

– Venga, no eran aburridas – Dijo tranquila.

**Mi amiga abrió la mochila y empezó a sacar cosas. De pronto, profirió un grito y la dejó caer. Sobre el suelo se desparramaron libros, zapatos y una paloma muerta.**

– Arg, ¿por qué? – Jill nos miro confundida.

– Es lo peor – Dije molesta – Zorro, conejo y paloma

**Eres una de esas tórtolas de plumaje marrón habitualmente visibles sobre los cables de la luz situados junto a la autovía y debajo de los árboles del campus. El pájaro estaba cubierto por tanta sangre que resultaba difícil determinar donde había recibido la herida mortal. ¿Quién podía imaginar que algo tan pequeño tuviera tanta sangre? No obstante, el ave estaba muerta, sin duda.**

– ¿Cómo llego eso a tu bolso? – Sydney hizo una mueca.

– Ahm No tengo ni idea – Dije encogiéndome de hombros, acurrucándome con Christian.

**Lissa se llevó la mano a la boca y miró fijamente al animal sin articular palabra y con los ojos abiertos de forma desmesurada.**

– Fue horrible – Gemí escondiendo mi rostro en el pecho de Christian.

Sydney gimió – No quiero decir eso, Rose. ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo?

Fruncí el ceño y luego recordé que Rose maldijo, pero, claro, es eso. Rose respiro hondo y tomo el libro para leer la maldición.

"**Hijo de puta" maldije.**

– Ese vocabulario – Se quejó su madre. Rose devolvió el libro a Sydney tranquila.

– Gracias – Dijo Sydney realmente agradecida.

**No vacilé ni un instante: agarré un palo y aparté el cuerpecillo emplumado del ave. En cuanto la hube retirado, comencé a empaquetar en la mochila todas las propiedades esparcidas mientras procuraba no pensar en los gérmenes de las plumas de la tórtola. "¿Por qué diablos seguir es…? ¡Liss!"**

– Ah, ¿puedes decir "diablos" pero no lo otro? – Pregunto Rose tranquila.

– El otro ya es un insulto demasiado para mí – Dijo Syndey.

– Dirás para todos – Dijo Adrian riendo – Ella es la única con un vocabulario de finas rosas

– Sí – Coincidí.

**Había hincado una rodilla en el suelo y alargaba la mano hacia el cuerpecillo sin vida. Me abalancé sobre ella y la agarré para apartarla de allí. Dudo que fuera consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El instinto en era ella tan fuerte que reaccionaba por iniciativa propia.**

– Es verdad – Dije con una mueca.

– Sí – Dijo Rose – Me causa un montón de problemas

– Lo siento – Me disculpe preocupada.

"**Lissa" la insté mientras le sujetaba la mano entre las mías. Liss seguía inclinándose hacia el pájaro muerto. "No, no lo hagas."**

"**Puedo salvarla"**

"**No, no puedes. Me lo prometiste, ¿te acuerdas? Algunas criaturas deben seguir muertas, y ésta es una de ellas. Déjala ir."**

Mire a Rose, ella tenía los ojos abierto y tragaba saliva preocupada. Dimitri la abrazó con fuerza, notando que algo andaba mal. Maldito vínculo unidireccional.

– No todas, Rose – Dijo Sonya sonriendo ligeramente – No todas

Ella asintió lentamente. Me sentí algo culpable. Aquello era mi culpa. Rose tiene razón, algunas deben seguir muertas y ella… ella también, pero yo la traje, inconscientemente, pero lo hice. Por mí está aquí y lo peor de todo es que la culpa no era por traerla de vuelta, era porque ella ha pasado por tantas cosas gracias a eso.

– Basta – Ordenó. La mire tranquila, asentí, aunque no quería del todo. Sin embargo, si debía admitirlo, no tenía culpa de haberla traído devuelta, solo culpa porque ha pasado por tantas cosas malas, como los fantasmas. Pero sí, yo estaba feliz de tenerla conmigo.

**Todavía notaba una turbulencia en su interior, por lo que supliqué. "Por favor, Liss. Lo prometiste, nada de nuevas resurrecciones, dijiste que no lo harías. Me lo prometiste."**

**Al cabo de unos instantes noté como su mano se relajaba y su cuerpo se desplomaba sobre el mío.**

"**Odio esto, Rose, odio todo esto."**

La mire y ella me sonrió tranquila, solo para que yo también me tranquilizara un poco. No me había dado cuenta, estaba bastante preocupada, me molestaba recordar todo eso y ella lo sabía.

**Natalie apareció caminando en ese momento, ajena a la espantosa escena que le aguardaba.**

– No tan ajena – Dije.

"**Eh, chicas, ¿qué ha…? Ay, Dios mío." Grito al ver el ave. "¿Qué es eso?"**

**Ayudé a caminar a Lissa después de que nos pusiéramos de pie. "Otra eh, inocentada"**

– ¿Inocentada? Niña, alguien estaba planeando algo – Dijo Abe.

– ¿Qué querías que le dijera? – Preguntó Rose tranquila – No tenía ni idea

– Bueno, en ese entonces, porque estoy segura de que sé lo que habrías dicho si hubiéramos sabido quien era – Dije abrazando a Christian.

"**¿Está muerta?" arrugó la nariz e hizo una mueca de asco.**

"**Sí" contesté con firmeza.**

**Natalie se percató de nuestra crispación e iba mirando de una a la otra.**

"**¿Va mal algo más?"**

– Muchas cosas van mal – Dije molesta.

– Muchas y muchas – Dijo Rose asintiendo.

"**No" entregué a Liss su mochila. "Esto es solo una broma macabra y estúpida, y voy a decírselo a Kirova para que suban a limpiarlo."**

**Natalie miro la zona de césped. "¿Por qué insisten en hacerte esto? Es horrible."**

– _Estoy segura de que sí _– Pensé molesta – _Tuviste la culpa de todo y no nos dimos cuenta._

– Liss, es mi mente – Dijo Rose mirándome tranquila. La mire sorprendida ya que no sabía que estaba hablando en su mente. Ella me sonrió tranquila – Tranquilízate, ya no volverá a suceder

Sonreí un poco y asentí. Christian me abrazó, aunque él no supiera que estaba sucediendo, bastaba solo conocer mi estado de ánimo.

**Lissa y yo intercambiamos sendas miradas. "No tengo ni idea." Repliqué.**

**Mientras caminaba en dirección de la oficina de la directora, comencé a formularme algunas preguntas.**

– ¿Hablabas enserio? – Jill me miro sorprendida – Es decir, tú eres la última persona en este planeta que buscaría ayuda en un superior, en especial cuando te desagrada

– Ya me estaba colmando la paciencia – Dijo Rose seria.

**Lissa había dado a entender que alguien debía saber lo del cuervo cuando encontramos al zorro. No le creí en ese momento. Esa noche habíamos estado solas y la señora Karp no le había mencionado el incidente a nadie, pero ¿y qué ocurría si alguien lo había visto? ¿Y si alguien seguía insistiendo para ver si Liss volvía a sanar al animal sacrificado? ¿Qué decía la nota hallada junto al conejo? «Sé qué eres»**

– Al fin – Dije – Al fin sabes que es la verdad

– Sí, bueno, sí tienes razón – Dijo tranquila.

**No hice mención alguna sobre eso a Lissa.**

– Hasta ahora – Dije.

**Tenía la impresión de que había más teoría de la conspiración de las que ella podía manejar. Además, cuando la vi al día siguiente, casi se había olvidado el contratiempo de la tórtola gracias a la llega de otras noticias: Kirova me había autorizado a acompañarla de viaje durante el fin de semana. La perspectiva de ir de compras aportaba luz suficiente para iluminar las situaciones más sombrías, incluso la de la matanza de un animal, y aparqué mis preocupaciones por el momento.**

**Solo que no tardé en descubrir que mi puesta en libertad venía acompaña de algunos añadidos.**

– No fue tan malo tampoco – Dijo Rose tranquila – Pero…

– ¿Pero…? – Preguntó Christian.

Rose pensó y finalmente suspiro – Nada. Sigamos con la lectura

"**La directora Kirova piensa que te has portado bien desde tu regreso" me informó Dimitri.**

– Ah, eso es porque ella no quería llamar la atención – Se burló Eddie.

– Es verdad, si hubiera querido llamar la atención sería un "al diablo con la condicionalidad" – Se burló Christian.

– Y Mia habría terminado en el hospital en cuanto divulgo el rumor – Se rió Adrian.

– Oh vamos, yo no soy tan mala – Dijo Rose.

– Rose, querías arreglar los problemas a golpes, ¿lo recuerdas? – Pregunte riendo – Realmente, si no fuera por la amenaza de Kirova, a ti no te habría importado en lo más mínimo la condicionalidad

– Uhg ustedes me conocen tan bien – Dijo Rose.

– De hecho, ahora leyendo el libro, me doy cuenta de que no te has comportado tan bien – Se rió Dimitri – La fuga a una fiesta era una violación a las normas

– Sydney sigue leyendo – Dijo Rose entre dientes.

"**¿Nos olvidamos de la lucha iniciada en la clase del señor Nagy?"**

"**Ella no te culpa de eso, o al menos no del todo. La convencí de que necesitabas un respiro y de que podrías utilizarlo para un ejercicio de prácticas."**

– Apuesto a que Dimitri haría lo que fuera solo para que estuvieras en ese viaje – Me reí. Él desvió la vista y Rose le sonrió divertida tomando su mano derecha.

"**¿Ejercicio de prácticas…?"**

**Me dio una breve explicación mientras salíamos al encuentro de los otros compañeros de viaje: el príncipe Víctor Dashkov, tan desmejorado como siempre, sus guardianes, y Natalie, prácticamente encajonada entre ellos. Víctor me sonrió y me dio un abrazo lleno de precaución, pero el achunchón terminó en cuanto empezaron las toses. Natalie puso ojos como platos a causa de la preocupación: debía temer que se muriera allí mismo.**

– Ojalá – Dijo Christian enojado – Entonces nada hubiera sucedido

Fruncí el ceño mirando a Rose. Ella se estremeció un poco y Dimitri la abrazó, susurrando algo al oído.

– _¿Me estás ocultando algo? _– Pregunté mentalmente. Ella me miró y sacudió la cabeza insegura.

**Él aseguró que se hallaba en condiciones de acompañarnos. Admiré su resolución y también pensé en que iba a pasar las de Caín solo para ir de compras con un puñado de adolescentes.**

– No puedo creerlo – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza – Si tan solo…

– Eh, tranquila – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

Suspire. Me molestaba pensar en que Rose sintió pena, o yo lo hice, después de todo lo que él nos hizo.

**Salimos poco después del alba e hicimos un viaje de dos horas en la gran furgoneta escolar. Muchos moroi llevaban una existencia separada de los humanos, pero bastantes vivían entre ellos, y era necesario respetar sus horarios cuando ibas de compras a sus centros comerciales. **

– Muy cierto – Dijimos todos.

**Los cristales tintados de las ventanas de la furgoneta estaban provistos de un filtro a fin de suprimir los efectos más dañinos de la luz solar para un vampiro.**

– Siempre fijándose en los detalles – Dijo Christian.

– Sí, sí – Rose le restó importancia.

**Éramos un grupo de nueve: Lissa, Víctor, Natalie, Camille, Dimitri, yo y otros tres guardianes. Dos de ellos, Ben y Spiridon, siempre acompañaban a Víctor en sus viajes mientras el tercero era uno de los guardianes de la Academia: Stan, el bobo que me había humillado el primer día de mi regreso.**

– ¡UHG! Viajar con él era casi tan malo como tenerlo de profesor – Se quejó Rose apretando los puños irritada – Si tan solo hubiera ido Alberta en lugar de ese cabeza de percebe

– Seguro hubiera sido mejor Alberta, así hubiera tenido un poco más de noticias sobre ese viaje – Dijo Abe sonriendo. Rose lo miro confundida y luego intrigada, yo lo miraba extrañada.

– ¡Oh por Dios! – Dijo – Alberta era quien te daba las noticias sobre mí

– Pues claro niña. Necesitaba estar pendiente de tu vida, aunque no fue ella la que me dijo de tu segunda escapada – Dijo Abe mirando a Janine. Ella le sonrió.

"**Camille y Natalie todavía no tienen guardianes personales" me explicó Dimitri. "Ambas se encuentran bajo la protección de las escoltas de sus respectivas familia. Dado que son estudiantes de la Academia, las acompaña un guardián desde que abandonan el campus: Stan. Yo hago este viaje por haber sido designado el guardián de Lissa. La mayoría de las muchachas de su edad todavía no disponen de un guardia persona, pero las circunstancias hacen de ella un caso especial."**

– Y vaya que caso especial – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo – La última del linaje Dragomir y la única con un poder sanatorio como el espíritu. ¿Cómo es posible que nos hayan ocultado eso? Con mayor razón había que protegerla

– Si bueno, ahora ya no es ninguna de las dos – Dije mirando a Jill, Adrian y Sonya – Ya no soy la única Dragomir ni la única con el poder del espíritu

– Ay que bonito, prima me harás llorar – Dijo Adrian con un tono dramático. Me reí al igual que todos – Bien cariño, sigue leyendo

**Yo me sentaba en la parte trasera del vehículo con él y Spiridon a fin de que ellos pudieran irradiarme con su sabiduría de veteranos. Formaba parte del «ejercicio de práctica». Ben y Stan ocupaban los asientos delanteros y el resto se sentaba en el centro, Lissa y Victor no paraban de hablar, poniéndose al día de las novedades. Camille, educada para mostrar cortesía ante los miembros de la realeza, sonreía y asentía sin cesar.**

**Por su parte, Natalie miraba hacia el exterior e intentaba atraer la atención de su padre, centrada en Lissa, pero no funcionó. Daba la impresión de saberse bien el truco de hacer oídos sordos a la voz de Natalie.**

– Eso sí era una pena – Dije.

**Me volví hacia Dimitri.**

"**Se supone que debería tener dos guardianes, como todos los príncipes y princesas."**

**Spiridon debía de rondar la misma edad de Dimitri. Llevaba el pelo rubio en punta y tenía una actitud más informal. A pesar de su nombre griego, arrastraba las palabras al estado con ese deje característico de los estados del sur.**

– Genial – Rodó los ojos Abe – Parece que te fijas en todo

– Viejo, te sorprendería mis pensamientos hacia ti y tu acento – Dijo Rose tranquila.

La mire intrigada, Abe ansioso. Yo no sabía mucho sobre su encuentro, solo sé que fue en Rusia y en cierta circunstancia. Creo que me gustaría saber ahora mismo como fue que se conocieron.

"**No te preocupes, ella los tendrá a puñados cuando llegue el momento. Dimitri ya es uno de ellos y las apuestas están a favor de que tú seas la otra, y ésa es la razón por la que tu presencia aquí hoy."**

– Las apuestas ganaron a mi favor – Dijo Rose alzando los brazos emocionadas.

– Oh sí, gracias a Dios – Dije sonriendo alegremente – Y de hecho, te lo merecías

– Es verdad, tu forma de protegerla no se compara – Coincidió Janine. Rose la miró sorprendida y luego miro a Sydney.

"**El ejercicio de prácticas…" aventuré.**

"**Sí. Vas a ser la compañera de Dimitri."**

**Se hizo un silencio curioso entre nosotros. Probablemente, solo perceptible para Dimitri y para mí. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.**

"**La compañera de guardia!" Aclaró Dimitri de forma innecesaria…**

…**como si también él hubiera estado pensando en otra clase de compañera.**

Sydney se detuvo y todos aprovechamos para mirar a Rose y a Dimitri. Rose miró a Dimitri con una sonrisa y él se sonrojó ligeramente, la besó en la mejilla, acurrucándose en el sillón con ella, y luego la besó en el cuello.

– Entonces ustedes dos ya estaban enamorados – Dije entendiendo.

– Yo no sé él – Dijo Rose.

– De ti sí – Dije sonriendo.

– Sí, bueno… – Ella se sonrojó un poco.

"**Sí" convino Spiridon.**

**Ajeno a la tensión existente en derredor suyo, él siguió explicando la operativa del trabajo por parejas. Era un rollo estándar sacado de un libro de texto, pero significaba bastante más de lo que había hecho hasta ese momento en el mundo real. Los guardianes se asignaban a los moroi en función de su importancia. El número habitual de un equipo era dos, como en el que probablemente yo iba a trabajar para la seguridad de Lissa. Un guardián permanecía cerca del protegido mientras que el otro se mantenía rezagado y vigilaba los alrededores. Guardias próximo y lejano era la poco original abreviatura para designar a los ocupantes de estas posiciones.**

– Suena algo interesante – Dijo Sydney.

– No es verdad – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Ya sé – Sonrió Sydney.

"**Lo más probable es que tú seas el próximo" me explicó Dimitri "pues eres mujer y de la misma edad que la princesa. Puedes permanecer cerca de ella sin llamar la atención."**

"**y tampoco puedo quitarle los ojos de encima" observé. "Ni tú nos pierdes de vista a nosotras."**

– Más bien yo diría que a ella – Se burló Eddie. Dimitri ni siquiera lo pesco, nuevamente estaba en su mundo con Rose, susurrándose cosas e intercambiando besos de vez en cuando. Comenzaba a molestarme un poco.

**Spiridon volvió a reír y dio un codazo de complicidad a Dimitri.**

– Me pregunto si era tan obvio – Dijo Dimitri mirando al vacío.

– Yo nunca lo noté – Dijo Rose – Y Lissa tampoco

– Pero hubo alguien que sí – Dijo Dimitri serio. Yo los miré confundida, al igual que todos, Rose le frotó el brazo.

"**Tienes ahí a una aprendiz de primera, ¿no? ¿Le has dado ya una estaca?"**

"**No. Todavía no está preparada."**

– Pues ahora sí – Dijo Sydney riendo – Mata con ferocidad a cualquier Strigoi

– Sí – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

– Casi a cualquiera – Rose lo miró disimuladamente.

"**lo estaría si alguien me enseñara a usarla." Argüí. **

**Todos los guardianes allí sentados llevaban ocultas una estaca de plata y una pistola, y yo lo sabía.**

– Quién iba a saber que los moroi también – Dijo Rose frotándose los brazos mientras se sentaba en el sofá, al parecer le dio un escalofrío aquello.

– Realmente lo lamento tanto – Dijo Christian mirando a Rose preocupado, luego me miró a mí – Lo que hizo estuvo mal y lo peor de todo es que la bala iba dirigida a ti

Hice una mueca. Christian se había sentido horriblemente mal después de saber que su tía tenía la culpa de todo lo que había sucedido en la corte el año pasado, la muerte de Tatiana, la culpa hacia a Rose y la bala dirigida a mí que recibió mi mejor amiga. Supongo que siempre iba a tener a Rose cuidándome ya sea de cualquier cosa y siempre a costa de su vida, pero aún así… a todos nos pareció realmente malo lo que hizo.

Aunque, honestamente, estaba agradecida por eso. Ella me salvó.

"**Hablamos de algo más que usar una estaca" repuso Dimitri con ese tonillo suyo de adulto sabiondo. "Antes deberás reducirlos y tener la convicción necesaria para matarlos."**

– Ah, seguro que no lo necesita – Dijo Abe riendo.

"**¿Y por qué no iba a tenerla?"**

**– **Les dije – Sonrió Abe.

"**Una buena parte de los strigoi fueron antes moroi que se convirtieron a posta. A veces, se trata de moroi o dhampir convertidos a la fuerza, pero eso no importa. Existe una posibilidad muy alta de que les conocieras antes. ¿Serías capaz de matar a un conocido, a un ser querido?"**

– Vacile – Rose respondió mirando al suelo, con la vista perdida. Dimitri a su lado, recién sentado, sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y una expresión culpable.

– Eso no fue tu culpa – Dijo Dimitri.

– Aún así… la respuesta es un no – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Dimitri, la besó en la frente y le frotó la espalda.

La situación de ellos dos era realmente incomoda con un tema así. Lo sé. Cuando vi a Dimitri convertido en Strigoi todo lo pensaba era en como Rose tuvo que haber reaccionado cuando lo vio por primera vez y más aún, cómo reunió el valor para intentar matarlo. Ella lo ama.

Christian y yo intercambiamos miradas, y luego me sonrió ligeramente para volver a mirar a Rose.

**El viaje era cada vez menos divertido.**

"**Supongo que sí. Debería hacerlo, ¿no? Si he de elegir entre ellos y Lissa…"**

"**Pero podrías vacilar" replicó Dimitri "y esa vacilación te costaría la vida, y también la de ella."**

– Chicos puedo saltarme esta parte si es lo que quieren – Dijo Sydney mirándolos. Yo también los mire, preocupada.

– No – Dijo Rose tranquila – Seguro que se acabará pronto

Dimitri no dijo nada, pero asintió. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Rose. Sentí una pequeña punzada por la situación. Seguro que si no hubiera querido leer es posible que ambos no estuvieran pasando por eso, además es posible que en alguno de esos libros aparezca todo lo que vivió Dimitri como Strigoi.

"**En tal caso, ¿cómo te aseguras tú de que no vas a dudar?"**

– La iglesia – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

La mire confundida, Dimitri la miró con una sonrisa y luego se rió ligeramente.

"**No debes dejar de repetirte que ellos no son las mismas personas que tú conociste. Se han convertido en criaturas oscuras y maliciosas, en algo antinatu-"**

– Vale, hasta aquí llegamos – Interrumpió Rose bruscamente, molesta. Sydney la miro sorprendida. Entonces Rose tomo la mano de Dimitri y lo saco de allí, honestamente no lo había notado pero la mirada de Dimitri se encontraba cada vez más culpable, y de hecho hasta podría jurar que se había puesto pálido. Una vez que salieron al balcón ella indico que siguiéramos leyendo y luego cerró el ventanal.

Vi a los dos hablando allí, luego se abrazaron y Dimitri se apoyó en el barandal junto a ella.

Sydney se detuvo unos minutos, dudando de si seguir o saltar y finalmente acepto.

– ¿Desde el principio? – Pregunto Sydney insegura. Yo asentí.

"**No debes dejar de repetirte que ellos no son las mismas personas que tú conociste. Se han convertido en criaturas oscuras y maliciosas, en algo antinatural. Debes hacer lo correcto y no andarte con miramientos. Si queda en ellos un átomo de su antiguo ser, probablemente te lo agradecerán."**

"**¿Me agradecerán que los mate?"**

"**¿Cuál sería tu deseo si alguien te convirtiera en strigoi?" me replicó.**

– Yo estaba allí – Dije suspirando pesadamente – Escuche esa conversación y aún así… nunca me imagine que Rose iría a por Dimitri para matarlo. Era una promesa que se hicieron, de alguna forma. Debí de haberme dado cuenta de que se amaban antes. Dios. Ella estaba tan desesperada ese día y yo le seguía insistiendo en que se quedará en la academia conmigo, incluso le dije cosas que no debí

– Eso no fue tu culpa – Dijo Christian sonriendo levemente, me besó en la mejilla.

Mire al balcón y vi a Rose observándome. La miré fijamente y luego ella hablo, algo que no entendí, pero no iba para mí porque a medida que hablaba miro a Dimitri con una sonrisa. Sea lo que sea que dijo hizo reír a Dimitri.

**No conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, por la cual no contesté nada, pero él siguió presionándome sin apartar los ojos de mí. "¿Qué desearías si supieras que ibas a convertiré en una strigoi contra tu voluntad y que ibas a perder toda la norma moral y el descernimiento sobre el bien y el mal? ¿Vivirías el resto de tu vida inmortal matando a inocentes? ¿Eso es lo que querrías?"**

– Supongo que lo mejor fue que Rose se llevará a Belikov – Dijo Adrian mirando el suelo.

Tenía razón. Como Rose sabía la conversación, la conocía tan bien como yo, entonces lo mejor para Dimitri era no volver a escucharla y por eso se lo llevó.

**El vehículo se sumió en un silencio de lo más inquietante. Le miré fijamente mientras soportaba el peso de todas esas preguntas y de pronto comprendí la razón de esa extraña atracción existente entre nosotros, dejando a un lado lo guapo que era.**

– Y que estaba enamorada de él – Dijo Jill rompiendo el silencio que se nos formo. Sonreí asintiendo. Me gustaba la idea de conocer un poco más sobre el enamoramiento de mi amiga, todas esas cosas que no me dijo.

**Jamás había conocido a nadie que se tomara tan en serio lo de ser guardián ni comprendiera las consecuencias tan cruciales que suponía. Nadie de mi edad lo hacía aún. Mason ni siquiera era capaz de comprender por qué no podía relajarme y emborracharme en una fiesta. Dimitri había comentado que yo asimilaba cual era mi deber mejor que otros guardianes de más edad. No comprendía la razón, en especial cuando ellos habían visto más peligros y muertes. **

– Se parecen bastante – Dije sonriendo.

– Aún así no explica como terminaron juntos – Dijo Sydney.

– Seguro que lo sabremos – Dije ansiosa.

**En ese momento supe que él estaba en lo cierto: yo tenía un peculiar sentido de cómo la vida y la muerte, el bien y el mal obraban en cada uno.**

– Y eso se lo debe a Lissa – Dijeron Adrian y Sonya.

Yo los mire confundida, pero sonreí suponiendo que se trataba del espíritu.

**Como el suyo.**

– O tal vez no – Dije confundida por eso.

**Tal vez nos sintiéramos solos a veces y quizá debíamos posponer nuestros momentos de diversión.**

– En especial cuando están en la cama juntos – Se rió Christian. Le di un ligero golpe en el hombro.

– Ella no puede oírte – Dije.

– Es verdad – Miro al ventanal – Y no creo que le importe de todos modos

Levante la mirada y sonreí al ver a la parejita compartir un besó. No creo que importara que Rose no hubiera puesto las cortinas para que no los viéramos.

– Gracias a Dios que estoy de espalda a ellos – Dijo Eddie volviendo a mirarnos – Sigamos con la lectura, ¿sí?

**Tal vez no íbamos a poder vivir las vidas que deseábamos llevar, pero así era como debía ser. Nos comprendíamos el uno al otro, entendíamos la necesidad de proteger otras vidas. Nuestra existencia jamás iba a ser fácil.**

– Uhg y yo me quedo con la culpa de que Rose no pueda tener una vida normal – Gruñí. Claro. Ella estaba protegiéndome siempre.

– No creo que le importe – Dijo Janine sonriendo – Confía en mí. Si te tiene cerca y puede estar también con Dimitri no le importa en lo absoluto

**Y tomar esa clase de decisiones formaba parte de todo eso. "Si me convirtiera en strigoi… querría que alguien me matara"**

"**También yo" contestó en voz baja.**

– Sé que no debería preguntar, pero… ¿por qué Rose no mató a Dimitri si había ido a Rusia para hacerlo? – Pregunto Christian.

– No. Rose si lo intento – Recordé todo lo que me contó – Ella lo intento y pensó que lo hizo, pero Dimitri no murió. Luego ella me contó de que había una posibilidad de pudieran restaurarlo y se aferró a la idea…

**Habría jurado que él había tenido la misma súbita de comprensión que yo y había notado esa conexión existente entre nosotros.**

"**Eso me recuerda a Mikhail dando caza a Sonya" murmuró Víctor, pensativo.**

– Oh genial, tiene que ser una broma – Dijo Mikhail apretando los puños.

– Sí, supongo que hay cosas que no es necesario oírlas – Dije preocupada por ellos ahora.

"**¿Quiénes son Mikhail y Sonya?" preguntó Lissa.**

– ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? – Pregunto Sonya extrañada – Tiene que ser una broma

– Bueno, los conocía por apellido nada más – Dije.

**Victor reaccionó con sorpresa.**

"**Vaya, pensaba que lo sabías. Sonya Karp."**

"**Sonya Kar… ¿Te refieres a la señora Karp?" situada entre mi persona y la de su tío, Lissa miró adelante y atrás. ¿Qué pasa con ella?"**

– Honestamente, yo no tenía ni idea de aquello – Dije mirando a Sonya, luego mire a Christian – ¿Recuerdas que le preguntaste a Rose si temía que yo me convertiría en un Strigoi gracias a ti? – Asintió – Ahí tendrás la respuesta. Ella sabía eso y yo no. Nunca me lo contó porque temía, o eso creo

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Christian confundido.

Me lamí los labios y luego mire a Rose que aún se besaba con Dimitri, juró que esos dos no tenían ni siquiera la noción del tiempo. Con sus brazos rodeando su cuello y las otras manos en la parte inferior de su espalda, Rose seguía enganchada a él.

– Creo que es mejor pedirles que entren, ¿no? No creo que a Dimitri le moleste esa parte de la conversación – Mire a Sonya – ¿Crees poder soportarla?

– No creo que sea tan mala – Dijo Sonya tranquila. Sonrió.

– Bien, tú ve a traerlos – Dijo Christian. Suspiré, saque mi celular y le envié un mensaje, entonces ella rompió el besó y reviso su celular, luego me lanzó una mirada con una ceja levantada.

– De algo sirve tener un celular – Dije sonriendo.

– Pero podías enviarle un mensaje telepático – Dijo Mikhail divertido.

– Ahm, sí, sí, pero así es igual de divertido – Dije despreocupada.

– Tu mensaje es horrible – Dijo Rose entrando tomada de la mano con Dimitri – Te juntas mucho con él

– Soy su novio – Dijo Christian ofendido. Me miró – ¿Qué le escribiste?

– Algo – Sonreí. _«Deja de besarte con él y luego se acuestan juntos. Ven aquí para seguir con la lectura» _le había escrito.

– ¿Bien dónde se quedaron? – Preguntó Rose. Mire a Dimitri que estaba más tranquilo, con una leve sonrisa.

– Mikhail y Sonya – Respondió Jill sonriendo – Otra historia de amor…

"**Se convirtió en… strigoi." Contestó y luego, rehuyendo la mirada de Lissa aclaró: "Por elección propia."**

Mire a Rose que me fulminaba con la mirada, me mordí el labio inferior olvidando que debía de esperar a que Sydney diera la respuesta para poder dejarlos entrar.

Dimitri, por su parte, hizo que Rose dejará de mirarme y la besó en los labios, como si supiera lo que ella pensaba.

**Sabía que Liss iba a averiguarlo algún día. Ésa era la última pieza del puzle de la señora Karp, un secreto que yo había guardado para mí y que me preocupaba sin cesar. El semblante de Lissa y el vínculo reflejaron la enorme sorpresa con que acogió la noticia, y la cosa fue a más conforme iba comprendiendo que yo lo sabía y jamás se lo había dicho.**

"**No sé quién es Mikhail"** **comenté yo.**

– ¿Qué? Claro, me di cuenta de que no sabías quien era yo – Dijo Mikhail mirando a Rose quien le dio una sonrisa infantil mostrando los dientes.

– Sí, bueno… solo los conocía por apellido – Dijo Rose tranquila. Yo asentí por lo mismo.

"**Mikhail Tanner." Contestó Spiridon.**

"**Ah, el guardián Tanner. Estaba aquí antes de irnos" fruncí el ceño. "¿Y por qué está persiguiendo a la señora Karp?"**

"**Para matarla" respondió Dimitri sin rodeos. "Eran amantes"**

Rose gimió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en la cara. Nuevamente, me di cuenta de que eso no ayudaba en nada. Al ver a Mikhail pude notar que le sonreía a Sonya, tomándola de la mano.

– Y me alegra no haberlo conseguido tampoco – Dijo sonriendo.

– Supongo que hay que agradecerle a Robert haberla salvado – Dijo Rose subiendo sus piernas al sofá y abrazándolas. Asentí sonriendo.

**Todo el asunto de los strigoi cobró un nuevo significado para mí: una cosa era correr a la batalla contra ellos y otra muy diferente perseguir con saña a quien... amabas. Bueno, no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo, aunque técnicamente era lo correcto.**

Mire a Rose preocupada, ella miraba a Sydney tranquilamente, pero algo me decía que estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Como nadie comento nada, ni una broma ni un mal chiste, entonces ella siguió.

"**Tal vez haya llegado el momento de cambiar de tema." Propuso Víctor con sumo tacto. "Hoy no es un día para pasarlo hablando de cosas deprimentes."**

– Ni hoy – Dijimos todos.

**Creo que todos sentimos un gran alivio cuando llegamos al centro comercial. Ocupé mi papel de guardaespaldas, me pegué a Lissa mientras íbamos de una tienda a otra y admirábamos el estilo de la ropa allí expuesta. Resultaba agradable hallarse entre la gente otra vez y hacer con ella algo divertido, sin más, algo sin relación alguna con los siniestros y oscuros meandros de las marrullerías de la Academia.**

Nos reímos un poco.

– Te apoyo amiga – Dije. Ella salió de su trance, confundida. Sonreí tranquila guiñándole el ojo, pese a que aún seguía confundida no dijo nada y asintió como si le hubiera preguntado algo.

**Se parecía bastante a los viejos tiempos. Echaba de menos salir por allí. Echaba de menos a mi mejor amiga.**

– Yo estaba allí – Dije mirando a Rose. Ella me miro pensativa y luego sonrió.

– Oh claro, de eso hablan – Dijo tranquila. Me reí junto a otros.

– No te distraigas – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

– Resulta difícil no hacerlo – Dijo ella divertida.

**El centro comercial ya había montado toda la parafernalia navideña aunque apenas si estábamos a mediados de noviembre. Decidí que tenía el mejor de los trabajos, si bien me sentí un poco desplazada al comprender que los demás guardianes permanecían en contacto entre ellos gracias a unos cucos comunicadores. Protesté al no recibir uno, pero Dimitri alegó que iba a aprender más sin él. Si protegía a Lissa a la manera tradicional, podría manejar cualquier situación.**

– Aún así fue injusto – Dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño.

**Víctor y Spiridon permanecieron con nosotros mientras Dimitri y Ben se ubicaban en una posición más rezagada. No sé cómo se las arreglaban para no parecer siniestros acosadores de adolescentes.**

Nuevamente nos reímos. Dimitri miro a Rose con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto ella.

– ¿Acosares siniestros? – Pregunto entre risas – ¿En serio?

– Todo es posible camarada – Dijo ella tranquila.

– Seguro solo es tu acosador – Dijo Eddie riendo.

Rose y Dimitri miraron a Eddie que dejó de reír al instante y miro a Sydney incomodo.

"**Ni hecho para ti" dijo Lissa en una tienda de cadena Macy's. Un top de tirante engalanado con un lazo. "Voy a comprártelo."**

– Era tan bonito – Dije sonriendo, pero luego mire a Rose sin aquella sonrisa – Y tú no querías. Al igual que con el collar – Ella se tensó, pero no le presté atención – Tienes suerte de que era muy caro

– Yo no diría tanta suerte – Dijo Rose mirando a Dimitri incomoda.

– ¿Sigues rogando para que no aparezca? –

– ¿No se nota? – Pregunto ella. Me confundí.

"**Cogeré frío con ella ahora que se acerca el invierno."**

"**Eso no te ha importado nunca."**

**Se encogió de hombros y le devolvió a su sitio. Ella y Camille se probaron una interminable lista de prendas, pues el precio no era un problema ante lo sustancioso de las asignaciones de ambas. Lissa se ofreció a comprar lo que me apeteciera. **

– Aún lo hago – Dije sonriendo.

**Toda la vida habíamos sido muy generosas la una con la otra, razón por la cual no vacilé en aceptar su oferta, aunque mis elecciones le sorprendieron.**

– Eran malas – Dije.

– No, no lo eran – Dijo ella.

– Sí, lo eran – Dije con vehemencia.

– No – Contradijo con un tono agudo.

Nos reímos.

"**Ya tienes tres camisetas térmicas y una sudadera con capucha." Me recordó cuando echó un vistazo por encima de la pila de unos jeans con motivos bordados. "Solo te llevas cosas aburridas."**

– Oh genial, una pelea por la ropa ahora – Inquirió Adrian.

"**Eh, tampoco veo que tú te compres un tops de putilla."**

"**No soy la única que se los pone"**

"**Muchas gracias"**

– ¿Se hablan así a menudo? – Pregunto Janine mirándonos a Rose a mí.

– En ocasiones – Respondí – Supongo que es por la confianza que tenemos

– Sí – Coincidió Rose.

– Genial, Lissa es la única que puede insultar a Rose sin recibir una paliza y si nosotros lo intentamos terminamos en el hospital – Dijo Christian de mala gana – ¿Dónde quedo la confianza de amigos?

– Serán quince años de amistad – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– Oh Dios – La mire sorprendida – ¿Ya ha pasado tanto?

– Así parece – Me sonrió.

– Ts, apenas parece nada – Dije sorprendida, sonriendo.

– Lo sé – Dijo Rose de igual manera.

– Oigan ya, no quiero saber sobre su perfecta amistad inquebrantable – Dijo Eddie – Mejor veamos como responde Lissa al sarcasmo de Rose

– Sí – Se rió Sydney volviendo a la lectura.

"**Sabes a que me refiero. Si hasta llevas el pelo recogido ahí de cualquier modo."**

**Era cierto. Me había recogido el pelo en un moño alto, siguiendo el consejo de Dimitri, lo cual me había valido una sonrisa suya cuando me vio. Las posibles marcas molnijas que pudiera ganarme serían perfectamente visibles con ese peinado.**

– Naah. A ti te gusta porque él te lo dijo – Dijo Jill apuntando a Dimitri, Rose sonrió abrazando a Dimitri. Él le sonrió.

– No puedo creer que nunca lo noté – Gemí.

**Ella miró a nuestro alrededor para asegurarse de que ninguno de los demás pudiera oírnos. A través del vínculo detecté que sus sentimientos habían cambiado y ahora mostraban su turbación.**

"**Estabas al tanto de lo de la señora Karp."**

"**Sí. Algo oí al mes o así de su marcha."**

– Y nunca me lo dijiste – Tome el brazo de Christian – Aquí encontraras tu respuesta

– ¿Qué respuesta? – Pregunto Rose confundida.

– A mi pregunta, si creías que convertiría a Lissa en un Strigoi – Ella parpadeó, tranquila y luego se encogió de hombros.

– Te lo dije, no cambiará en nada la situación de ahora – Dijo Rose.

– De todos modos merezco una respuesta – Dijo Christian – Yo salgo con ella y ahora le propuse matrimonio. Quiero saber que piensa su mejor amiga, porque no dudo ni un poco que a la primera que salga lastimada tú me atacarás a mí

Hice una mueca. Sé que Christian no sería capaz de hacerme daño ni por error, pero estaba segura de que si algo me sucedía entonces, en ese año, y se relacionaba con un Strigoi, Rose era capaz de matar a Christian, literalmente.

– Eso demuestra lo poco que me conocen – Nos miró a ambos – Sobre eso de la boda, no recuerdo haberte dado permiso de casarte con mi mejor amiga – Dijo Rose cambiando de tema intencionalmente.

– Y yo no recuerdo haberme quejado de que me ocultaras que salías con tu profesor que era mi guardián – Contradije rápidamente. Ella me miró.

– Touche – Dijo. Pensó un poco – Si te quejaste

Abrí la boca para contradecir cuando me detuve. Christian y Dimitri nos detuvieron antes de que siguiéramos hablando y Sydney volvió a leer.

**Lissa se echó un par de vaqueros bordados sobre el brazo y se dirigió a mí sin mirarme. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"**

"**No necesitabas saberlo"**

"**¿Pensabas que no podría digerirlo?"**

**Mantuve el rostro perfectamente inexpresivo y mientras la miraba, rememoraba lo acontecido hace dos años. Estaba en mi segundo día de castigo tras autoinculparme de la destrucción del cuarto de Wade cuando un grupo de nobles visitó la Academia. Me dieron permiso para estar presente durante la recepción, pero estuve estrechamente vigilada para evitar cualquier tontería por mi parte.**

– Típico – Dijimos Eddie, Christian y yo.

– Ya entendí – Dijo Rose.

**Dos guardianes me escoltaron a la cafetería sin dejar de hablar en voz baja durante el trayecto.**

"**«Mató al doctor encargado de atenderla y acabó con la mitad de los pacientes y las enfermeras mientras se abría paso hacia la salida»"**

"**«¿Tienen idea de su paradero?»"**

– Solo una persona – Dijo Rose mirando a Mikhail que asintió.

"**«No. La están rastreando, pero bueno, ya sabes como es?»"**

"**«Jamás esperé de ella una reacción semejante. No parecía el tipo de persona capaz de algo así»"**

"**«Ya, bueno, pero Sonya estaba como una cabra. ¿Viste lo violenta que se ponía poco antes del final? Era capaz de cualquier cosa»"**

– No puedo creer que hablaran así de mí – Frunció el ceño ligeramente Sonya – Además, la locura del espíritu era más fuerte. Algo tenía que hacer y solo había una forma de bloquearlo

– Pero no fue el mejor camino – Dijo Rose mirando al vacío, pensativa.

**Yo me sentía fatal mientras arrastraba los pies a su lado, pero me giré la cabeza de sopetón nada más escuchar aquello. "«Sonya…? ¿Estáis hablando de la señora Karp»" inquirí. "«¿Ha matado a alguien?»"**

– ¿Tú te sabías su nombre? – La mire sorprendida.

– ¿Pero no el mío? – Preguntó ahora Mikhail.

Rose asintió despreocupada.

– No te ofendas amigo, pero Sonya era la persona que más tenía en la cabeza, la única en que no paraba de pensar después de lo del cuervo y la forma en como me curo después de ese pequeño accidente – Respondió Rose con un tono pensativo, sin mirarnos – Supongo que de una u otra forma era así…

– Vale, ya no sé de que hablas – Dijo Christian.

– Ni yo – Dijeron los demás.

**Los dos guardias intercambiaron una mirada y al final uno contestó con voz grave:**

"**«Se convirtió en una strigoi, Rose»" Deje de caminar y le miré con fijeza.**

"**«¿La señora Karp? No, ella jamás habría…»"**

– Al menos abogas en mi favor – Dijo Sonya sonriendo.

– Era difícil de creer – Dijo Rose mirándola, por fin saliendo de sus pensamientos y trance.

– Demasiado – Dijo Eddie – Te sabías un chisme así y no me lo contaste. ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?

Rose lo miró y luego indico al libro como si tuviera la repuesta, y claro, es muy posible.

"**«Me temo que sí»" replicó el otro, "«Y convendría que no dijeras nada de esto. Es una tragedia. No lo conviertas en un cotilleo de escuela»"**

– Ah, lo siento – Dijo Eddie avergonzado. Parpadeó y luego miro a Rose confundida – Que hipócritas. Te piden que no hagas eso y ellos lo están haciendo

– Lo sé – Dijo Rose pensativa nuevamente.

– ¿En qué piensas? – Pregunto Dimitri, finalmente después de tanto mirarla sin decir nada.

– En la escapada – Dijo Rose mirándome. Tragué saliva y luego mire a Sydney para que siguiera leyendo.

**Pasé el resto de la noche sumida en una nube. La señora Karp. Karp la Chiflada. Había matado a alguien para transformarse en una strigoi. No daba crédito a mis oídos.**

**Me las arreglé para dar esquinazo a mis guardias en cuanto concluyó la recepción, pues deseaba pasar un rato con Lissa. El vínculo entre nosotras se había fortalecido mucho para esas fechas y no necesitaba verle el rostro para saber lo mal que se sentía.**

– Ah… es verdad, ya entonces sentías todo lo que yo – Dije sonriendo – Pero no podías ver, ¿o sí?

– Ocasionalmente. Ni siquiera por voluntad propia. La primera vez… pensé que era un sueño y luego cuando supe que era verdad estaba tan aturdida – Dijo.

– Oh sí, me lo contaste – Dije asintiendo.

"**«¿Qué ocurre?»" le pregunté cuando llegamos a una esquina del pasillo, en los aledaños de la cafetería.**

**Me contemplaba con la mirada ausente y podía percibir su jaqueca. El nexo me transmitía una parte del dolor.**

– Siempre fue lo peor – Gimió ella.

– Pensé que entrar en mi cabeza era lo peor – Refiriéndome a estar con Christian.

– Sí, eso también – Dijo ella.

"**«No… No lo sé. Me noto rara. Tengo la impresión de que me siguen, es como si debiera tener cuidado, ¿sabes?»"**

**No supe que contestar. Yo pensaba que nadie la seguía, pero la señora Karp solía decir lo mismo. La paranoia de siempre.**

– Nos comparabas mucho – Dije mirando a Rose.

– Sí, es que después de saber que ella me curo y tú también podías supe que realmente había algo que las hacía iguales – Dijo despreocupada.

"**«Probablemente no sea nada»" le contesté, quitándole hierro al asunto.**

"**«Es posible»" convino. De pronto, entornó sus ojos. "«Ahora bien, Wade sí es un asunto serio. No va a cerrar el pico sobre lo ocurrido. No puedes imaginarte las cosas que va diciendo sobre ti»"**

**De hecho, sí podía, y fácilmente, pero me la traía al fresco. "«Olvídate de él. No es nadie»**

– Ahí está, el despreció Hathaway – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

"**«Le odio»" admitió con una nota acerada en la voz, algo poco habitual de ella. "«Estoy con él en el comité para recaudar fondos y me revienta oír todo el rato lo que suelta por esa bocaza. Le tiraría los tejos a una escoba con faldas. No deberías pagar tú los patos rotos por él. Debe pagarlo»"**

**Se me secó la boca.**

– ¿Rose se ha quedado sin habla? Oh momento épico – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– ¿Por qué les gusta molestarme? – Pregunto Rose frunciendo el ceño.

– Porque es divertido – Dijo Eddie sonriendo – Y como es comentar el libro…

– …es la única forma que tienen de molestarme sin que les pueda hacer daño – Termino ella. Eddie, Adrian y Christian asintieron. Suspiró.

"**«Está bien, no me preocupa. Cálmate, Liss»"**

"**«Pero a mí sí»" espetó, descargando su rabia contra mí. "«Me gustaría encontrar la forma de devolvérsela, un modo de herirle al igual que él te está haciendo daño a ti»"**

– Definitivamente es mejor no hacerle daño a Rose – Dijo Eddie pálido – Lissa se ve peligrosa

– ¿Qué querías que hiciera? La oscuridad estaba allí y yo no lo sabía, además es mi mejor amiga – Me defendí.

– No es tan peligrosa – Dijo Rose – Pero admito que me dio miedo

– ¿Ah sí? – Todos la miramos sorprendidos, estupefactos. Yo más que nadie. Ella sonrió torcida y luego me lanzó un almohadón sacándome de la sorpresa inicial.

– ¿De qué te sorprendes? Sabes que es raro verte así – Dijo despreocupada, con una sonrisa – Pero – Su semblante se volvió serio al mirar a los demás – Yo no me metía con ella. La gata tiene garras

– Ah Rose – Le lancé el almohadón por su forma de expresarse. Se rió divertida atrapándolo antes de que la golpeara en el rostro. Me guiñó el ojo. Le sonreí un poco.

– Supongo que también lo has notado, ¿no Ozera? – Pregunto Rose sonriendo maliciosa – Apostaría a que sí cuando están en la cama

– Oh basta – Dijo Christian frunciendo el ceño.

– Te dije que te la iba a devolver – Dije tranquila – Espera, ¿sabías que hablaba de ti y Dimitri?

– ¿Qué? – Dimitri nos miró confundido.

– Nada – Repuso rápidamente.

Rose me miró confundida, no había oído, pero era consciente de que algo dijo Christian.

– Chicos, este capítulo es largo – Dijo Sydeny mirando el libro – Quisiera terminar de leerlo pronto

– No te apures que yo no tengo prisa – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– Pero aún nos faltan dos capítulos más sin contar este para poder dar por terminada la noche de hoy – Dijo Sydney.

– Bien, sigue – Asentí.

**Puso las manos detrás de la espalda y empezó a pasear de un lado para otro, llena de furia, pisando fuerte y con determinación.**

**Lissa hervía de odio e indignación, y yo lo percibía todo gracias a nuestro vínculo. Parecía una tormenta y bien que me asustó. La vacilación y la inseguridad envolvían semejante estallido. Mi amiga se moría de ganas por hacer algo, cualquier cosa, pero no sabía el qué. Rememoré de inmediato la noche de autos y el asunto del bate de béisbol, y a continuación pensé en la señora Karp. **_**Se convirtió en una strigoi, Rose.**_

– Esa fue tu pieza final, ¿no? – Pregunte recordando claramente que esa fue la noche en que nos escapamos de la Academia.

– Sí – Dijo Rose asintiendo – Eso fue todo lo que hacía falta

– ¿Para qué? – Preguntó Abe.

– Ya lo sabrás – Dijo ella.

**Nunca en la vida me había asustado tanto, verla así me provocaba más miedo que cuando estuvo en la habitación de Wade o cuando curó al cuervo, y más del que pensaría cuando me pillaran los guardianes, ya que en ese preciso momento cobré conciencia de que no conocía a mi mejor amiga ni sabía de lo que era capaz.**

– Ay vamos, claro que me conocías – Dije molesta por eso – ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de pensar en eso?

– Las cosas estaban cambiando – Dijo Rose tranquila – El accidente, el vínculo, la señora Karp, el cuervo, todo cambiaba y tú ánimo también así que solo podía pensar eso

**Un año antes me habría reído si alguien hubiera dicho que se le podía pasar por la cabeza ser una strigoi, pero un año antes también me habría mofado de cualquiera que hubiera dicho que iba a hacerse cortes en las muñecas o que deseaba hacérselas pagar a alguien.**

– Sigo con mi duda – Dijo Christian. Le froté el brazo.

– ¿Aún lo crees? – Pregunte mirando a Rose.

– No – Dijo tranquila – Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Solo es porque han pasado tantas cosa en el último año que ya podría suceder cualquier cosa salvo… que te convertirás en un strigoi, porque no lo permitiré

Sonreí.

**Fue entonces cuando tuve la súbita comprensión de que ella podría llegar a hacer lo imposible, y yo debía asegurarme de que no lo hiciera. **_**¡Sálvala, sálvala de sí misma!**_

"**«Nos vamos de aquí»" le dije mientras la tomaba del brazo y me la llevaba hacia el vestíbulo. "«Ahora mismo»"**

**La ira dejó paso a la confusión en la mente de Liss. "«¿A qué te refieres?» ¿Quieres ir al bosque o algo así?»" No contesté. Había algo en mi actitud o en mis palabras que la habían sobresaltado, ya que no me formulo ninguna otra pregunta mientras la alejaba de la cafetería y la tajaba por el campus en dirección al garaje atestado por los vehículos de los visitantes de esa noche.**

– ¿No iban al bosque, verdad? – Pregunto Abe inquiriendo que esa fue la noche que nos escapamos.

Ambas asentimos.

– Se escaparon – Dijo Janine afirmándolo. Nostras asentimos.

– Oh, genial, conoceremos su método de fuga – Dijo Christian rodeándome con un brazo – Estará interesante

**Uno de ellos era un enorme sedán Lincoln Town Caro. Contemplé como el chófer ponía en marcha el motor.**

"**«Alguien va a marcharse pronto»" comenté mientras lo observaba a escondidas desde detrás de un matojo. Miré hacia atrás y no vi nada. "«Lo más probable es que estén aquí de un momento a otro»"**

**Lissa al fin se percato de mi propósito.**

"**«Cuando has dicho que nos vamos de aquí, te referías a… Rose, no. No podemos abandonar la Academia. Jamás vamos a poder pasar las defensas y los puntos de control.»"**

– Déjame ver si entiendo. ¿Tú cuestionabas que no podían salir en lugar de cuestionar la razón por la que se estaban marchando y decirle que estaba mal? – Pregunto Janine con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Es verdad, pensé que eras la cuidadosa – Dijo Christian mirándome.

Suspire.

– Confió en Rose – Respondí – Si ella pensaba que era lo que teníamos que hacer, ya sea que estaba bien o mal, yo la seguiría. Siempre es así

– Excepto cuando se fue a Rusia – Dijo Jill en un murmulló.

– Vale, ese es un tema del que no hablaremos hasta que aparezca en uno de los libros, si es que aparece – Dijo Rose bruscamente, cosa que hizo a Jill saltar sorprendida.

Dimitri le frotó la espalda en círculos y la besó en la cabeza.

"**«Nosotras, no»" repliqué con firmeza. "«Lo hará él»"**

"**«Pero, ¿cómo va a ayudarnos?»"**

– Buena pregunta – Dijo Abe mirando a Rose – Es posible que todos conocemos la respuesta

– Coerción – Dijeron todos.

– No, alto. Rose la desaprueba – Dijo Christian, aunque estaba segura de que él también sabía que fue así.

– Por eso lo lamente – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

**Tome aliento, pues lamentaba mis siguientes palabras, pero consideraba mi propuesta como el mal menor.**

"**«Recuerdas como obligaste a Wade a que hiciera todo aquello, ¿a qué sí?»" Ella dio un respingo, pero asintió. "«Bueno, pues necesito que hagas lo mismo. Ve a junto al chófer y ordénale que nos esconda en la limusina»"**

**Lissa se sintió abrumada por el miedo y la sorpresa. No comprendía nada y estaba aterrada, muy asustada. Llevaba semanas siendo presa del pánico, desde la curación, los bosques y Wade. Era frágil y se hallaba al borde de un precipicio cuya compresión se nos escapaba a las dos, pero a pesar de todo eso, ella confiaba en mí, y creía que podía mantenerla a salvo.**

– Aún lo creo, y mas que eso lo siento, sé que lo harás – Dije sonriendo. Ella me sonrió asintiendo.

– Genial, la guardiana poderosa, todos lo sabemos – Dijo Eddie restándole importancia.

– Pero no lo hace por eso – Dijo Jill sonriendo – ¿Verdad? No es solo porque eres su guardiana, es porque eres su mejor amiga

– Sí – Dijo Rose sonriendo infantilmente.

Sonreí también.

– Y viceversa – Dije.

"**«Vale»" accedió, y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él antes de volverse hacia mí y preguntar. "«¿Por qué… Por qué hacemos esto?»"**

Mire a Janine que me asentía con aprobación. Eso debí de hacer en un principio, pero no cambia las cosas. Habría confiado aún así en Rose.

**Pensé en la ira de Lissa y en su deseo de hacerle pagar el golpe a Wade, costara lo que costara, y luego pensé también en la señora Karp, tan amable, tan inestable, y en su conversión en una strigoi.**

"**«Cuido de ti»" respondí. "«Es cuanto necesitas saber»"**

– ¿Y solo por esas palabras le hiciste caso? – Pregunto Christian estupefacto.

– Ya se los dije, confió en Rose para bien o para mal. Muchas veces para mal cuando nos hace hacer una locura –

– Oye, siempre terminan bien – Dijo.

– Pero no quitan el hecho de que están mal – Dije tranquila. Me volví a Christian – Confió en ella y sé que cuando se promete algo lo cumple a toda costa

– Supongo que para ti es una razón válida – Dijo la madre de Rose asintiendo, aunque no se notaba muy convencida.

**Ahora en el centro comercial Missoula, Lissa permanecía de pie entre montones de apilados de ropa de diseños y volvía a preguntar.**

"**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"**

"**No necesitabas saberlo" repetí.**

"**Te preocupa que se me afloje algún tornillo." Me dijo en susurros mientras se encaminaba hacia el probador. "¿También te preocupa que me convierta en una strigoi?"**

– ¿Será mi respuesta? –

– Espero que te sirva de algo – Mire a Christian sabiendo que Rose se negaba a responderle.

"**No, en absoluto. Eso es cosa de ella. Tú jamás harías algo así."**

– Genial – Dijo Christian – No me ayuda tanto, ¿sabes?

– Lo siento – Le froté el brazo.

"**¿Ni siquiera si me vuelvo majareta?"**

"**No" contesté, y luego intenté hacer un chiste. "Si enloquecieras, te afeitarías la cabeza y vivirías con treinta gatos."**

– ¿Es eso posible? – Pregunto Jill mirando a Rose.

– Eso esperaba – Dijo tranquila – Pero no del todo, solo era una broma que no funciono

– No, no funciono – Negué con la cabeza.

**El ánimo de Lissa se ensombreció de forma considerable, pero no dijo nada más. Se detuvo en el umbral del probador y retiró del colgador un vestido negro con un movimiento brusco. Se animó un tanto.**

– Rose está en problemas – Cantó Adrian.

– Y nadie lo puede negar – Siguió Eddie.

– ¿Un vestido negro? – Dimitri miro a Rose y ella le guiñó el ojo.

– Vale, ustedes dos están coqueteando y hablan sobre algo que ocultan. Quiero saber que es – Dije irritada.

– No, no – Meneó el dedo índice Rose – Ya me basta con el libro

"**Naciste para llevar este vestido. No me importa lo práctica que te hayas vuelto"**

– Es una pena que no haya estado contigo cuando te arreglaste – Dije. Recordaba haberla visto un instante con ese vestido puesto, se le veía bastante bien.

**El rutilante vestido de seda negra sin tirantes me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Tenía un corte airoso a la altura del dobladillo, pero el resto se las apañaba para ceñirse al cuerpo y resaltarlo todo de mala manera. Era increíblemente sexy. Tal vez incluso un tanto desafiante para el código académico del atuendo.**

– Ya veo que sí – Dije mirando a Rose, pero ella ni siquiera me respondió porque Dimitri le estaba susurrando algo. Ella sonreía divertida.

"**Éste es el vestido que me va" admití.**

**Me quede mirándolo fijamente. Lo deseaba con tanta fuerza que empezó a dolerme el pecho. Era la clase de vestido que desafía al mundo y con el que se inician las religiones.**

Adrian chasqueó los dedos – Ya sé, ahora que lo pienso… ¿es un vestido que llevabas en uno de nuestros sueños espirituales?

La mirada incomoda de Rose decía todo: sí. Adrian sonrió, pero a Dimitri no le hizo gracia.

– Era un vestido especial – Dijo ella bajando la mirada nerviosa e incómoda, jugando son sus manos – Y no te ofendas, pero no quería usarlo en ese sueño. No contigo

Adrian la miró confundido.

– No, pues te sentaba más que bien – Dijo él con un tono malicioso – Pensé que lo elegiste especialmente para mí

Sydney le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago y dejándolo sin aire. Él gimió un poco y luego la miró.

– Estaba bromeando – Dijo tranquilo. Miró a Rose – Fue tu subconsciente, pero…

– Adrian, enserio, el vestido no era por ti y nunca lo será – Dijo bruscamente – ¿Sí? El vestido es especial, pero no por ti o por el sueño

Adrian la miro fijamente y asintió. Algo estaba sucediendo.

– ¿Es porque yo te lo compre? – Pregunté sonriendo.

– No – Dijo ella secamente. Me sorprendí un poco, maldiciendo el vínculo, y luego mire a Syndey para que siguiera. Rose ocultaba algo, relacionado con ese vestido y la forma en como hablo daba a entender que ella no quería hablar de eso, por alguna razón además de ponerla algo incomoda, pero no sé porque ella no me dice y peor aún... el vínculo nunca está de mi lado.

– Bien, de todos modos lo vamos a averiguar y si es algo vergonzoso – Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo los labios de Adrian mientras frotaba sus manos – Es probable que te arrepientas de no decirlo ahora

Bien, ahora él estaba intentando sacarle la información. Rose rodó los ojos sonriendo divertida.

**Lissa eligió uno de mi talla. "Pruébatelo." **

**Sacudí al cabeza e hice un ademán para devolverlo.**

"**No puedo. Te pondría en peligro mientras lo hago. No merece la pena dejarte desprotegida y arriesgarme a que sufras una muerte espantosa por un vestido."**

– Uno precioso – Dije.

– ¿Por qué tanto atado con un vestido? – Pregunto Abe con una mueca – Las chicas, siempre haciendo atados por la ropa

– Sí, sí – Dije tranquila y restando importancia.

"**En tal caso, deberemos llevárnoslo sin ver como te está."**

– ¿Y si le quedaba mal? – Pregunto Sydney.

– Nadie se vería mal en un vestido así – Dijo Rose sonriendo – Era perfecto. De hecho creo que aún lo tengo guardado, podría usarlo alguna vez – Su sonrisa paso a ser devora hombres mientras miraba Dimitri, quien sonrió de una forma picara y la besó en el cuello.

– Mejor mantén tu mente en la historia – Se rió.

– Sí – Coincidimos todos.

**Liss compró el vestido.**

**La tarde fue desgranando las horas y acabé cada vez más cansada. La vigilancia continua en un permanente estado de alerta se convirtió de pronto en algo mucho menos divertido. Me llevé un alegrón cuando hicimos nuestra parada en la joyería.**

– Oh fue donde vi ese hermoso collar que no pudimos comprar. Maldito precio –

– Yo tampoco lo quería de todos modos, no me gustaba – Dijo Rose.

– Me pregunto si será el mismo – Dijo Eddie sonriendo – Mason me comentó que tenías un collar que te quedaba precioso con el vestido

– Ay por favor no me lo menciones – Dijo ella cerrando los ojos y apoyando las yemas de sus dedos en frente. Dimitri la rodeo por la cintura y la atrajo a si mismo sonriéndole.

– Espera, ¿cómo lo tenías? – Pregunté sorprendida.

– Fue un regalo – Respondió Dimitri por ella, cosa que me extraño – De Víctor

– Parece que tenía algo de dulce – Dije sorprendida.

– No te creas – Murmuró Rose desviando la mirada.

"**Aquí está" exclamo Lissa al tiempo que señalaba uno de los estuches. "Ese collar hace juego con tu vestido."**

**Lancé una mirada y vi una fina cadena de oro con un colgante en forma de rosa con pétalos de roo y un diamante, la parte más llamativa de la pieza.**

"**Odio ese rollo tuyo de la rosa."**

– Era precioso – Dije sonriendo – Si te lo regalaron, ¿aún lo conservas?

– No – Dijo bruscamente. Me sorprendí, pero no dije nada más.

**Mi amiga solía regalarme cosas con forma de rosa solo para ver mi reacción, o eso creo, pero se le borró la sonrisa de la cara al ver el precio.**

"**Oh, mira eso. Hasta tú tienes tus limites." Bromeé. "Al fin dejas de derrochar a lo loco."**

– Suertuda – Dije.

**Esperamos a Victor y Natalie para dar la visita por terminada. Él debía de haberle comprado algo a su hija, porque la chiquilla estaba tan rebosante de felicidad que parecía que le iban a crecer alas y salir volando en cualquier momento. Eso me alegró. Natalie se moría de ganas por atraer su atención y por suerte, el príncipe le había comprado algo prohibitivo para arreglar las cosas.**

– ¿Era aquel vestido? – Pregunté intrigada.

– Honestamente no lo sé – Dijo Rose intrigada – Quizás un collar o un anillo

**Hicimos en silencio el viaje de regreso, pues estábamos cansados, y además todos teníamos algún que otro trastorno del sueño por culpa del viaje diurno. Me senté junto a Dimitri, me recliné sobre el respaldo del asiento y bostecé, perfectamente consciente del contacto de nuestros respectivos brazos. La sensación de cercanía y conexión entre nosotros era abrasadora.**

– Uh, sí que sí – Dijo Dimitri besándola en la sien. Ella sonrió tranquila.

"**Bueno, parece que jamás podré volver a probarme ropa, ¿no?" pregunté en voz baja, pues no deseaba despertar a los demás. Victor y los guardianes estaban despiertos, pero las chicas se habían dormido.**

"**Puedes hacerlo cuando no estés de servicio. Es posible durante tu tiempo libre."**

"**No quiero disponer de tiempo libre. Deseo cuidar de Lissa en todo momento."**

– Y es por eso que prácticamente la tengo que obligar a tener tiempo libre – Dije asintiendo.

– Sí, y acabaste con mi último – Dijo ella recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Dimitri.

Hice una mueca.

– Lo lamento – Dije. – Pero puedo hacer que tengas otro

– Na, no interesa de todos modos – Dijo Rose tranquila.

Yo sabía que era mentira, Rose había deseado ese día libre y de no ser por la cena con Christian, y que tenía que comprar un vestido y el regalo, ella lo habría tenido ese día, después por la noche no pudo pasar su día tranquila porque nos pusimos a leer. Yo tenía que compensar aquello y le ofrecí ver si podía darle otro, pero se negó.

**Bostecé otra vez. "¿Viste ese vestido?"**

"**Sí"**

"**¿Te gusto?" no respondió, y yo interpreté su silencio como un sí.**

– ¿Por eso es especial? – Pregunto Sydney sonriendo.

Rose levanto la vista al techo y sonrió meneando la cabeza – Aaah sí, algo así…

– Que mal me siento ahora. Usando el vestido que a tu amante le gustaba – Dijo Adrian sacudiendo la cabeza en desaprobación, aunque solo estaba bromeando.

– Adrian… – Lo regaño Sydney. Él la miro con una sonrisa y luego la besó en la mejilla.

– Es pasado Sage – Dijo Adrian tranquilo para luego susurrar – Pero si la puedo molestar entonces está bien…

– Hey – Rose frunció el ceño al escucharlo. Me reí.

"**¿Voy a poner en peligro mi reputación si lo llevo al baile?"**

– Oh sí, vaya que sí – Dije riendo – Pero, no de la forma en que a Mia le hubiera gustado

**Respondió en voz tan baja que pude oír a duras penas su respuesta:**

"**Vas a poner en peligro a al escuela entera." Sonreí y me quedé dormida**

– Sin duda que sí – Dijeron todos riendo.

**Mi cabeza descansaba sobre el hombro de Dimitri cuando desperté. Ese largo guardapolvo suyo me cubría como una manta.**

– Ah que tierno – Chillé.

**El vehículo se había detenido, pues habíamos regresado al colegio. Salí de debajo de la prenda y bajé de un salto detrás de mi mentor. De pronto, me sentía feliz y muy despierta. Era una verdadera lástima que estuviera a a punto de acabarse mi libertad.**

"**De vuelta al presidio" suspiré mientras caminaba junto a Lissa en dirección de la cafetería. "Tal vez me den otro permiso si simulas un ataque al corazón."**

– ¡Rose! – La regañó su madre mientras ella se reía divertida, sin importarle nada.

– Eso no debería sorprenderme – Dijo Abe sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Tal vez porque se parecen – Dijo Janine y Abe sonrió con orgullo, pero la sonrisa de Rose cambio a una expresión asustada.

– Vale, hasta aquí llegue – Dijo – No necesito saber eso de nuevo

"**¿te vas sin tus ropas?" me entregó una bolsa y yo empecé a moverla alegremente de un lado para otro. "Me muero de ganas por verte con el vestido."**

– Lo único malo es que estábamos peleadas – Dije – Aunque de lejos te quedaba estupendo

– Sí – Dijo ella distraída.

"**También yo, y está por ver que me permitan asistir al baile. Kirova aún debe determinar si he hecho méritos suficientes para merecerlo."**

"**Muéstrales esas camisetas tan sosas que te has comprado. Seguro que le da un patatús. A mí ha estado a punto de darme algo."**

**Eché a reír y me subí de un salto a uno de los bancos de madera, por donde anduve igualando mi paso al suyo mientras caminaba a mi par. Me bajé de un salto al llegar al final del mismo.**

– Ojalá nunca me hubiera subido a esos bancos – Dijo Rose – Sin embargo… saque algo bueno de eso

– ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunte – Una pelea entre ambas

– No. Otra cosa – Dijo tranquila.

– ¿Se pelearon? – Pregunto Adrian – Seguro no era nada

Ojalá no hubiera sido nada, pero lo cierto es que fue mucho. Sé que Rose pensaba igual.

"**No son sosas."**

"**No sé que pensar de la nueva Rose tan responsable."**

– Ni yo – Dijeron todos.

– Me hubiera gustado conocer a la otra Rose – Dijo Adrian tranquilo.

**Me subí de un salto a otro banco. "No soy esa chica responsable."**

– Sí lo eras – Dije riendo.

– No – Dijo ella de mala gana.

"**Eh" me avisó Spiridon, pues él y el resto del grupo venían detrás de nosotras. "Todavía estás de servicio y no se permite jugar durante el mismo."**

– Que estricto, si ya habías llegado a la Academia – Dijo Sydney arrugan la nariz.

– Hm – Rose asintió lentamente, distraída.

"**No estoy jugando" le repliqué a voz en grito, pues había percibido una nota de cachondeo en su voz. "Juro que… ¡Mierda!"**

Jill chilló preocupada.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunto preocupada. Todos miramos a Sydney, los demás ansiosos salvo por mi y por Dimitri porque sabíamos que sucedió en ese momento.

– Seguro que te encontraste con Kirova – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Quizás hubiera sido lo mejor – Dije preocupada.

**Me había subido al tercer banco y ahora estaba llegando al final del mismo. Tensé los músculos, lista para bajar de un salto, pero los pies no me acompañaron cuando lo intenté: la madera, que hasta ese momento había parecido dura y fiable, se hundió y cedió como si fuera un papel.**

Todos contuvieron el aliento, principalmente Jill.

**Se desintegró, y mis pies quedaron atrapados en el agujero recién surgido a la altura del tobillo cuando el resto de mí intentaba impulsarse hacia delante. Mi cuerpo se giró hacia el suelo, pero el banco aún me retenía a la altura del tobillo, que se dobló en una dirección imposible.**

– Ay por Dios – Gimió Eddie con una mueca – Seguro te lo quebraste

Ella sacudió la cabeza – Oh bueno, quizás sí, pero no tanto, es decir, ah solo sigan leyendo

**Me caí de morros al tiempo que escuchaba el chasquido de una fractura, y no era la madera. Me recorrió el cuerpo un dolor como no había sentido otro igual en mi vida.**

**Y a continuación perdí el conocimiento.**

– Y hemos terminado por ahora – Dijo Sydeny – Es largo…

– ¿Qué? No puede terminar – Alegó Jill – ¿Qué pasó luego?

– Casi me dio un infarto – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza – Fue horrible verla así

– Bien, ¿quién sigue? – Pregunto Sydney.

– Yo lo haré – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

– Por supuesto que sí – Dijo Rose riendo.

Continuara…

* * *

Bien eso ha sido todo por hoy. Me pregunto que dirán todos cuando se enteren de la razón "especial" del vestido. Pobre Adrian, pero al menos se lo tomo bien eh wuaskasjksajksj

~ Comentarios:

- lezly66: Que bueno que te haya gustado.

Ok... damas y caballeros, les tengo una mala y jodida noticia... el martes entro a clases (mi último año T.T) y es posible que me cueste un poco más escribir, pero prometo hacer todo lo posible por actualizar una vez por día. Para su suerte, Vampire Academy, está completo en mi computador y Frosbite... estamos bien igual, vamos en el capítulo 9. Tengo que admitirlo, escribir esté fics es muy cansador, pero siento que vale la pena

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	18. Leyendo el capítulo 18

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 18:

.: Christian :.

Jill tomo el libro rápidamente en sus manos, entusiasmada y ansiosa por saber que había sucedido entonces con Rose, y no era la única, pero si la más ansiosa.

– Capítulo 18 – Leyó apresuradamente. Eddie la tomo del hombro.

– Lee tranquila, nadie te apura – Se rió – Y las palabras no desparecerán. ¿Sí?

Ella respiró hondo y asintió, ahora, un poco más tranquila, comenzó la lectura.

**Me desperté con la mirada dija en el anodino techo blanco de la enfermería. Sobre mí se derramaba una luz, filtrada a fin de no resultar dañina para los pacientes moroi. Me sentí extraña y desorientada, pero no dolorida.**

– Ja, por supuesto que no – Bufó Rose.

"**Rose"**

**La voz causaba un efecto similar a la seda sobre mi piel. Era amable y profunda. Me encontré con los ojos negros de Dimitri cuando ladeé la cabeza. Estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama donde descansaba. Su largo pelo castaño le caía sobre los hombros y también hacia delante, encuadrándole el semblante.**

– Ah que lindo, se quedo cuidándola – Dijo Lissa chillando – El hombre enamorado

Dimitri se rió ligeramente.

"**Hola" contesté con una voz similar al croar de una rana.**

– Matas el momento – Dijo Lissa y yo me reí ahora.

"**¿Cómo te sientes?"**

"**Tengo el cuerpo raro. Estoy un pelín grogui."**

Me reí.

"**La doctora Olendzki te ha suministrado un analgésico para el dolor. No tenías buen aspecto cuando te trajimos."**

"**No me acuerdo de eso… ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?"**

"**Unas pocas horas."**

– Nada te detiene... pero que un banco te noqueé...– Me reí.

– De hecho… – Ella apunto el libro.

"**Parecía resistente, tenía pinta de no ceder." Empecé a recordar algunos detalles, como el banco y mi tobillo atrapado en la madera. No logré acordarme de muchos más detalles. Sentía calor y luego frío, luego de nuevo calor. Con cierta indecisión probé mover los dedos del pie sano. "No me duele nada."**

– ¿Dónde… dónde me parece haber oído eso antes? – Fruncí el ceño pensativo – Lo de calor, frío, calor

– Ella lo menciono antes – Dijo Abe serio – Cuando Sonya la curo de ese tonto accidente al escaparse

– Ah, eso quiere decir – Dijo Sydney sorprendida.

– Matan la historia saltando a conclusiones así – Se quejó Rose – No sirve de nada leer, ¿saben?

Suspiré mirando a Lissa que me sonreía tranquila. Ella le había curado el pie y por eso Rose dijo que no sentía nada.

**Él negó con la cabeza.**

"**No, porque no estás herida de gravedad."**

**Recordé en ese momento el crujido de mi tobillo. "¿Estás seguro de eso…? Recuerdo como se me dobló el pie. Debería habérmelo roto" me las arregle para incorporarme y así poder verme el tobillo. "O al menos tener una buena torcedura."**

**Se incorporó para frenarme.**

"**Ve con cuidado. Tal vez tengas bien el tobillo, pero tú todavía estás desorientada."**

– Y mucho – Dijo Rose tranquila – Aún no recuerdo un par de cosas que sucedieron, pero supongo que solo estaba desorientada

**Cambie de posición en la cama con sumo cuidado y me senté junto al borde. Tenía enrollado el dobladillo de los jeans. El tobillo parecía enrojecido, pero no se veían moretones ni marcas serias.**

"**Bueno, tuve suerte. Me habría perdido unas cuantas prácticas de haberme hecho daño."**

**Dimitri regresó a la silla sin dejar de sonreír.**

"**Lo sé. No dejabas de decírmelo mientras te traía hasta aquí. Parecías muy perturbada."**

– Y es por eso que la ayudé – Dijo Lissa.

– Rompiendo una promesa – Dijeron todos.

– Sí, pero… los animales son una cosa, bien, los quería ayudar y Rose no me dejó, pero ¿no ayudarla a ella? Al diablo con la promesa – Dijo Lissa ganándose una sonrisa de Rose.

"**Tú… ¿me trajiste hasta aquí?"**

**Una vez que rompimos el banco y te liberamos el pie.**

**¡Vaya! Había dejado pasar la oportunidad. El único sueño mejor que Dimitri llevándome en brazos era Dimitri llevándome en brazos sin camisa.**

Lissa y Jill chillaron con fuerza así como Dimitri miraba a Rose con una ceja levantada. Yo me reí a punto de hacer un comentario sobre ella y Dimitri acostándose juntos, pero Rose apunto con el dedo para no hacerlo así que guarde silencio.

**Luego se impuso la realidad de mi situación. "He sido derrotada por un banco" gemí.**

Sonreí.

"**¿Qué?"**

"**He sobrevivido a todo un día como escolta de Lissa y vosotros dijisteis que había hecho un buen trabajo. Luego, vuelvo aquí y me encuentro con la horma de mi zapato en forma de un banco." Puaj "¿Te haces idea de lo embarazoso que resulta? Y lo vio toda esa gente"**

– Olvídalo, yo estaba que moría de la preocupación – Dijo Lissa preocupada. La abracé tranquilo.

– Sí, tú y unos cuantos más. Pero estoy segura que no todos – Dijo Rose restándole importancia.

"**No fue culpa tuya" repuso Dimitri. "El banco estaba podrido, nadie lo sabía. Parecía en buen estado, al menos a simple vista."**

"**Aún así. No debí apartarme de la vereda, como una persona normal. Voy a ser el cachondeo de los demás novicios cuando regrese."**

**Una sonrisa le curvó los labios.**

– Una de esas que tanto te fascinan – Dijo Lissa con un tono divertido.

– Sí – Apoyó Rose con un tono juguetón. Amas se rieron.

"**Tal vez los regalos te levanten el ánimo." Erguí la espalda.**

– Sí, seguro que sí – Me reí.

"**¿Regalos?"**

**El gesto risueño desapareció cuando me entregó una cajita con una nota de papel.**

"**Es del príncipe Víctor."**

– ¿El collar? – Pregunto Lissa emocionada.

– Sí – Dijo Rose con un gesto sin ánimos ni gracia.

**Leí el mensaje todavía embargada por la sorpresa de recibir un obsequio del príncipe.**

– Aunque ahora no tanto – Murmuró Rose apenas.

– Pensé que había sido… especial – Murmuró Dimitri. Para Lissa, que se encontraba un poco lejos, era imposible escuchar aquello, pero para mí estaba tan claro como el agua. Ellos hablaban de algo que no querían que nadie supiera, pero conociendo la suerte de Rose, estará escrito aquí.

**Eran unas pocas líneas garabateadas a toda prisa con una pluma.**

_**Rose:  
Me alegra mucho saber que no has sufrido daños graves a causa de tu caída. Es un milagro, sin duda. Gozas de una vida excepcional y Vasilisa es muy afortunada de tener a alguien como tú.**_

– ¡EH! – Lissa exclamó sorprendida y molesta – ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que acaba de decir!? Es un desgraciado…

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Abe confundido.

– Cínico – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– ¿Rose? – Janine la miro confundida. Yo tampoco entendía nada.

"**Es muy amable de su parte." Comenté mientras abría la caja. Entonces vi el contendido. "Ahí va, que chulo."**

– Pensé que no te había gustado – Dijo Lissa más tranquila, y acusadora.

– Dije que tú tenías una extraña manía por las rosas y era lo que no me gustaba el collar solo por ser una rosa – Dijo Rose tranquila – No que estuviera feo

**Era la cadena de oro con el pendiente en forma de rosa, la que Lissa había deseado comprarme, pero no podía permitirse. Envolví la cadena alrededor de mi mano y alcé la joya para que la luminosa flor de diamante pendiera libre.**

"**De hecho, la compro en recompensa a tu estupendo trabajo durante tu primer día como guardiana oficial. Vio como Lissa y tú mirabais esa pieza."**

– Ah que lindo, incluso para ser Víctor – Dijo Lissa conmovida, pero estaba seguro de que eso no dejaba de lado que a ella siguiera molestándole todo lo que nos hizo.

"**Vaya" no era capaz de decir nada más. "No pensé que lo había hecho tan bien"**

"**Yo sí"**

**Volví a colocar la cadena de su estuche con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lo deposité en una mesita cercana.**

– Uhm – Rose cruzó de brazos pensativa – Me pregunto que habría pasado si me la hubiera puesto en ese momento

– Habrías quitado brillo al vestido – Dijo Lissa – Te lo dije, esa joya estaba hecha para tu vestido

– Digamos que eso podría suceder – Dijo Dimitri rápidamente, lo que nos llamo la atención a todos.

"**Dijiste «regalos», ¿no? ¿Solo hay uno?"**

– Interesada – Dije. Ella sonrió.

**Rompió a reír en el acto. El sonido de sus carcajadas me envolvió una caricia. Dios, cuanto me gustaba la sonoridad de su risa.**

– Alguien está muy enamorada – Cantó Jill deteniéndose. Rose pensó un poco y luego miro a Dimitri intrigada, él le asintió con la cabeza y luego la besó en la frente. Jill y Lissa chillaron nuevamente.

– Me vas a romper un oído – Dije mirando a Lissa.

– Lo siento – Me besó en la mejilla.

"**Éste es mío"**

Volvieron a chillar las chicas y Lissa me frotó el brazo disculpándose con una sonrisa emocionada.

**Me entregó una bolsita sencilla. La abrí, abrumada por la confusión y el entusiasmo. Era un brillo de labios, y de mi marca. Me había quejado varias veces de lo poco que me quedaba, pero jamás pensé que me prestase atención.**

– ¿Cómo no hacerlo si te quejabas tanto? – Pregunto Dimitri riendo, Rose le sonrió y lo besó.

"**¿Cómo te las arreglaste para comprarlo? No te perdí la vista todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el centro comercial."**

– Ja – Lissa apunto a Rose – Por supuesto que no si estas enamorada

Rose rodó los ojos.

"**Secretos de guardián."**

– Es un ninja – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

"**¿y esto a santo de qué? ¿Por mi primer día?"**

"**No, pensé que te haría feliz, eso es todo" respondió con sencillez.**

– ¡Ah, que tierno! – Dijo Lissa chillando emocionada – Quería ganar puntos con Rose

Me reí un poco.

– ¿Pero, eso era importante? – Pregunte mirando a Lissa – Él era su profesor, no podían salir juntos

– Cállate Christian – Se quejó ella – No me quites la emoción, ¿sí? Tenían un romance prohibido, bien, me encanta así

Me reí un poco.

**Me incliné hacia elegante sin pensado dos veces y le di un abrazo.**

Nuevamente Lissa chilló emocionada.

"**Gracias."**

**Esa reacción por mi parte lo pilló desprevenido, sin duda, a juzgar por como se envaró, y sí, en realidad, también a mí me tomó por sorpresa; él se relajó al cabo de unos momentos, pero pensé que iba a morirme cuando me rodeó con los brazos y apoyó las manos en la parte inferior de la espalda.**

– ¡Ah que lindo! – Chilló Lissa nuevamente.

"**Me alegra que estés mejor" dijo. Su voz sonaba muy cerca de mí, junto a mis cabellos, encima del oído. "Cuando te vi caer…"**

"**Pensaste, «vaya, menuda perdedora»…"**

"**Eso no se me pasó por la cabeza ni por asomo."**

– Oh hombre – Me quejé – Ahora tendremos que ver un momento "romántico"

– Que seguro va a ser peor que las peleas por ropa – Coincidió Adrian y al igual que a mí Sydney, (en mi caso Lissa), lo golpeó para que mantuviera silencio.

– Basta, quiero saber que más pasó – Miro a Jill ansiosa.

– Eso ya es obsesión – Comenté en voz baja.

**Se echó hacia atrás levemente a fin de poder verme, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sus ojos eran dos lagunas hondas de aguas tan negras que me entraron ganas de zambullirme en ellos de cabeza. La continua contemplación de los dos encendió en mi interior un fuego que me hizo sentirme como si fuera una caldera donde ardieran las llamas.**

– Descriptiva y poética – Dije sonriendo. Rose apenas me sonrió.

– Dios, al fin un momento romántico entre ustedes dos – Dijo Lissa emocionada – Uno de verdad

**Estiró esos alargados dedos suyos y fue trazando con ellos el contorno de mi mejilla, subiendo más y más. El primer roce de su piel sobre la mía me hizo estremecer. Enrolló un mechón de mi cabello en torno a su dedo, tal y como hizo en el gimnasio.**

– Te gusta su cabello, eh – Dije sonriendo.

– Sí – Me sonrió Dimitri – Es bonito

– La belleza que ellos no pueden ver – Comentó Rose con una sonrisa, noté que Dimitri primero se estremeció y luego sonrió mirando a Rose.

– Tienes toda la razón – Dijo sonriendo.

– Oye, yo también puedo ver que es bonito – Dijo Lissa frunciendo el ceño.

– No hablaba de Ustedes – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– Los strigoi – Dijo Sonya seria. Rose le sonrió.

– Sí – Respondió ella mientras Dimitri la abrazaba y acercaba su rostro escondiéndolo en el cabello de Rose. Ella sonrió frotando un brazo de él que la rodeaba con un dedo pulgar.

**Tragué saliva y dejé de mirarle los labios. Había fantaseado con como sería besarle, una posibilidad que me excitaba y me atemorizaba a partes iguales, lo cual era una estupidez, pues había besado un montón de chicos y jamás le había dado importancia.**

– Eh, eh, eh – Dimitri sacó su rostro bruscamente y la miro algo molesto – No te conté con quienes he estado antes de ti y tampoco me interesa saber con quien has estado antes de mí

– ¿Qué quieres que haga? Es lo que sale escrito – Pregunto ella. Podía notar que los celos de Dimitri eran algo que le encantaban a Jill y a Lissa.

Soltó algo en ruso, algo que no sonó para nada bien y luego gimió en contra. Rose sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

– Sigue Jill – Dijo.

**No había motivo alguno para concederle tanta importancia a otro más, aún cuando fuera de más edad. Aun así, la posibilidad de salvar la distancia existente y poner mis labios sobre los suyos hacía que el mundo diera vueltas a mi alrededor.**

– Ahh… se van besar, ¿no? – Jill se detuvo mirando a Rose emocionada.

Ella no le sonrió, pero hizo una mueca.

**Alguien llamó con suavidad a la puerta. Me eché hacia atrás a toda prisa. Enseguida la doctora Olendzki asomó la cabeza.**

– Oooh – Lissa gimió con una expresión decaída – No es justo. Pensé que se besarían

– Uhg ojalá – Dijo Rose con una mueca sacudiendo la cabeza levemente, apenas se notaba. Dimitri la besó en la mejilla.

"**Me dio la impresión de haberte oído hablar. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?"**

**Se adelantó y me obligó a tenderme de nuevo. Me palpó el tobillo y dobló hacia uno y otro lado para calibrar los daños antes de sacudir la cabeza y dar por terminada la exploración.**

"**Eres afortunada. Cuando te trajeron armaste un alboroto tan grande que llegué a pensar que te habías amputado el pie. Debió de ser cosa de la sorpresa." La doctora se echó hacia atrás. "Me sentiría más a gusto si mañana no realizaras entrenamiento alguno, pero por lo demás, estás en condiciones de marcharte."**

– Al menos estabas bien – Dijo Sydney aliviada.

– Sí – Respondió Rose de mala gana.

**Solté un suspiro de alivio. No recordaba sobre mi ataque de histeria y de hecho me avergonzaba bastante haber montado un numerito, pero no había andado desencaminada sobre los problemas que podía haber tenido si me hubiera roto algo o hubiera sufrido una torcedura fuerte. No me sentía capaz de soportar nuevas dilaciones. Necesitaba pasar las pruebas y graduarme en primavera.**

– Oh fue genial – Dije sonriendo – La forma en como pasaste tu examen… Joder, fue la mejor de todas

– Fue excepcional – Sonrió Abe – Supongo que no se podía esperar menos de ella

Rose no dijo nada, le susurró algo a Dimitri y él le sonrió, aunque no tranquilo porque se notaba preocupado por algo.

**La doctora abandonó la habitación tras darme de alta médica. Dimitri se acercó a la otra silla, de donde tomo mis zapatos y mi abrigo para dármelos. Al mirarle, recordé lo que había sucedido antes de que entrara la doctora Olendzki y me entró un sofoco por todo el cuerpo.**

– Se habrían besado – Dijo Sydney.

– Sin duda – Apoyaron las tres chicas. Yo me reí al ver que Rose había apoyado aquello.

**Él me observó mientras me deslizaba el pie dentro de uno de los zapatos.**

"**Tienes un ángel de la guarda."**

– Yo – Lissa sonrió emocionada.

"**No creo en los ángeles"**

– Ah – Gruñó Lissa.

"**Confió en lo que soy capaz de hacer por mí misma."**

"**Bueno, entonces debes de tener un cuerpo excepcional." Alcé los ojos y los fijé en el con cierta pregunta escrita en la mirada. "Excepcional en lo tocante a tu capacidad de recuperación, oí lo del accidente…"**

– Sí claro – Dije.

– Seguro que es lo mismo que le dices cuando dan vueltas en la cama – Se burló Eddie también.

– Chicos, se vuelve aburrido – Dijo Rose – Basta

– Lo siento pequeña dhampir, pero quedan cinco libros más así que será divertido – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

**No especifico a cual se refería, pero solo podía tratarse de uno. Hablar de ello solía incomodarme, pero con él me sentía capaz de conversar sobre cualquier cosa.**

– ¿Hablaron sobre eso? – Pregunto Lissa estremeciendo.

– Lissa… creo que deberías escuchar eso – Dijo Rose – Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que paso en el accidente

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto ella confundida.

Rose respiró hondo y luego le indico a Jill seguir.

"**Todo el mundo dijo que no debería haber sobrevivido si se tenía en cuenta el choque morrocotudo y mi posición dentro del coche al chocar contra el árbol" le expliqué. "La única sentada en un lugar seguro era Lissa, pero lo cierto es que salimos por nuestro propio pie con apenas unos rasguños."**

"**Y no crees en los ángeles ni en los milagros."**

"**No, yo…"**

**«Es un milagro, sin duda. Gozas de una vida excepcional…»**

**Y entonces, como si tal cosa, un millón de pensamientos se me agolparon en la cabeza. Quizá sí, tal vez tuviera un ángel de la guarda al fin y al cabo.**

– Gracias – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

**Dimitri se percató enseguida de que se había producido un vuelco en mi estado de ánimo.**

"**¿Ocurre algo?"**

– Mucho – Dijo Rose – Yo no puedo creer que no me di cuenta entonces, es decir, era tan obvio

– ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué te traje a la vida? Porque te recuerdo que no era obvio – Dijo Lissa.

– No, es decir, sí – Dijo Rose – Se relacionaba contigo

– Rose… ¿qué…? – Intento decir ella.

– Sigue Jill – Dijo Rose y Jill asintió.

**Proyecté mi mente hacia el exterior en un intento de extender el alcance del vínculo y librarme de los efectos sedantes de los fármacos ingeridos para controlar el dolor. Empecé a percibir las emociones de mi amiga: ansiedad, desconcierto.**

– Sí, mientras tú intentabas besar a tu profesor yo estaba muriendo, literalmente – Dijo Lissa acusándola.

– ¿Dónde quedo la emoción? – Pregunto Rose de mala gana.

Lissa la miró fijamente y luego sonrió.

"**¿Dónde se encuentra Lissa? ¿Ha estado aquí?"**

"**Ignoro su paradero ahora mismo…"**

– Que buen guardián – Dijo Eddie con sarcasmo.

– Es muy bueno – Dije sonriendo – Sin duda

"**Ignoro su paradero ahora mismo, pero no se apartó de tu lado mientras te traía a la enfermería y luego siguió junto a la cama hasta que entró el doctor. Te calmaste en cuanto ella se sentó cerca de ti."**

**Cerré los ojos y me sentí desfallecer. Claro que me calmé, y lo hice en cuanto ella se sentó a mi lado porque ella se había encargado de mitigar el dolor. Me había curado…**

… **tal y como lo hizo en el accidente.**

– ¡CLARO! – Lissa salto y miro a Rose – Eso mencionaste o quisiste mencionar, ¿no?

– Sí – Dijo Rose asintiendo.

– No entiendo – Dije confundido.

– Sigan leyendo – Gruñó Rose.

**Ahora todo cobraba sentido. Había unanimidad a la hora de concluir que yo no debía haber sobrevivido. De hecho, ¿quién sabía la gravedad de las heridas sufridas? Hemorragia internas. Huesos rotos. De todo. No importó gracias a Lissa, que lo arregló todo, tal y como se las arreglaba para curar a todos. Por eso había estado inclinada junto a mí cuando me desperté.**

**Ésa era la causa de su desmayo cuando la llevaron al hospital. Lissa había estado exhausta durante los días siguiente y la depresión había comenzado a partir de ese momento. Había pasado por ser la reacción normal de cualquier persona cuando pierde a su familia, pero ahora me pregunta si no había algo más, si el hecho de haberme curado no había desempeñado un papel crucial en todo aquello.**

– Oh, fue un papel más que crucial – Dijo Adrian.

– Tiene razón – Dijo Sonya – Ella no te curó, te trajo de vuelta y eso les trajo el vínculo que las unirá para siempre

– Sí, es verdad – Dijo Rose pensativa – Pero entonces solo parecía que me había curado, no que me había traído devuelta del mundo de los muertos

– Por eso estaba tan cansada, porque la energía que gaste fue demasiada – Dijo Lissa asintió – Pero tengo una duda. Viste que podía traer animales de la muerte, el cuervo, pero no pensaste que tú pudiste haber muerto y yo te traje. Parece lógico ahora con todas esas piezas encajadas, ¿no crees? Todos decían que no deberías haber sobrevivido, pero como lo hiciste... bueno... estaba claro que nadie pensó que si habías muerto

– Sí, pero simplemente no se me pasó por la cabeza – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

– Me habría parecido genial – Dijo Lissa – Aunque loco. Ya era demente cuando Víctor me lo contó

**Abrí la mente de nuevo al exterior con el fin de buscarla, necesitaba localizarla. Si me había vuelto a sanar, no hacía falta decir en que estado iba a encontrarse ahora. Sus estados de ánimo y la magia se hallaban estrechamente unidos y mi mejoría había sido una exhibición mágica de primera categoría.**

**Empezaba a pasarse el efecto de los analgésicos, lo cual resultó de lo más oportuno, y me permitió colarme de tapadillo dentro de su mente. Me resultó hasta fácil. Me abrumó una oleada de emociones cuando entré. Fue peor que cuando me veía agobiada por sus pesadillas. Jamás había percibido una alteración tan enorme.**

– Eh, tú lo viste todo lo que sucedió allí – Dijo mirando Rose que asintió con una sonrisa torcida.

– Oh santo cielos – Dijo Lissa sonrojada – Significa que conoces las emociones

Sonreí intrigado por saber que sintió ella cuando nos besamos.

**Liss permanecía sentada en el ático de la capilla. Estaba llorando, pero no tenía del todo claro el motivo de esas lágrimas. Se sentía feliz y aliviada de haber sido capaz de curarme y de que hubiera salido ilesa del percance, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía débil de cuerpo y espíritu.**

– ¿¡Espíritu!? – Dijo Lissa sorprendida – ¿Tú sabías que era mi poder?

– No – Dijo despreocupado – Ósea, indirectamente. Pensé que podía ser el mismo espíritu de Vladimir

– Ya veo – Dijo Lissa.

**Ardía por dentro, como si hubiera perdido una parte de su propio ser. Además, había usado sus poderes para curarme y le preocupaba que pudiera enfadarme con ella.**

– Seguro que le llegó el regaño de su vida – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– No, fue a mí – Dijo Rose bajando la cabeza.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Mikhail.

– Solo diré… que estos tres se van a burlar, seguro que lo harán – Dijo apuntándonos a Eddie, a mí y a Adrian.

**También temía la vía crucis de un nuevo día de fingir agrado ante la compañía de unas personas sin más intereses que derrochar el dinero de sus familias y burlarse de quienes eran menos guapos y populares que ellos. No le apetecía lo más mínimo asistir al baile en compañía de Aaron ni ver como la miraba con ojos de cordero degollado, adorándola, ni sentir el toque de sus manos, pues ella únicamente albergaba sentimientos de amistad hacia él.**

– ¡Gracias a Dios! – Dije mirando a Lissa – No puedo creer que tardarás tanto en darte cuenta

**Todas estas preocupaciones entraban dentro de lo habitual, pero hacía mella en su ánimo con mayor intensidad de lo que mi entender cabía esperar en una persona normal. Ella no podía sortear esos obstáculos ni tampoco imaginar una solución.**

"**¿Estás bien?"**

– ¿Es Rose? – Pregunto Eddie.

– ¿Cómo podría haber sido yo si estaban mirando a través de sus ojos? – Pregunto Rose extrañamente divertida, confundida.

– Oh cierto – Dijo Eddie avergonzado.

**Alzó los ojos y se apartó el pelo, pegado a las mejillas humedecidas por el llanto. Christian se hallaba en la entrada del ático. Liss ni siquiera le había oído subir las escaleras, pues estaba demasiado ensimismada en su propio pesar. Un chisporroteo de ira y anhelo brotó en su interior.**

– ¿Anhelo? – Pregunte sonriendo. Ella me sonrió y me besó.

"**De maravilla." Le respondió con brusquedad.**

**Lissa aspiró ruidosamente e intentó contener las lágrimas, impulsada por su deseo de no mostrarle su vulnerabilidad.**

**Él se reclinó contra la pared, se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una expresión inescrutable.**

"**¿Quieres… quieres hablar?"**

"**Oh, ¿ahora…?" soltó una carcajada áspera. "¿Ahora deseas hablar tú? Con la de veces que lo he intentado…"**

"**No ha sido cosa mía, sino de Rose…"**

– ¡OH! ¡ATRAPADA! – Dijeron Eddie y Adrian al unisonó chocando los cinco. Rose gimió.

– Chicos enserio, no es graciosos – Dijo Rose.

– ¿Por qué no? Te comerás tu orgullo de nuevo – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

– Tiene razón – Dijo Lissa llamando la atención de todos, seria – No fue gracioso

**Él enmudeció y yo di un respigo. Estaba pillada y bien pillada. Liss se incorporó y camino hacia él dando grandes zancadas.**

"**¿Qué pasa con Rose?"**

– Oh niña, te han atrapado – Dijo Abe sonriendo. Rose cubrió su rostro con una mano.

"**Nada" Christian recompuso el rostro y el semblante volvió a ser una máscara de indiferencia. "Olvídalo"**

"**¿Qué pasa con Rose?" se acercó todavía más. Lissa aún se sentía muy atraída por él a pesar de toda su rabia.**

– ¿De verdad? – Pregunte sonriendo, Lissa me dio una mirada tímida y yo la abracé.

**Entonces lo comprendió todo. "Fue cosa suya, ¿verdad? ¿Te dijo que no me dirigieras la palabra?"**

– Oh joder, estas bien pillada – Dijo Adrian riendo. Me reí un poco, pero pude ver que Rose tenía su rostro aún escondido.

– Chicas, antes hablaron de una pelea, ¿tiene esto algo que ver? – Pregunto Mikhail.

– No – Dijeron ambas.

**Christian siguió observándola con esa mirada suya tan glacial.**

"**Probablemente fue lo mejor. Yo solo habría contribuido en enredar más tus asuntos y no ocuparías la posición actual."**

– Eso me habría ayudado – Dijo Rose.

"**¿Y qué he de entender por eso?"**

"**¿Qué crees tú? Dios, ahora la gente vive o muere según tu dictado, alteza"**

"**Te estás poniendo un poquito melodramático."**

– Ustedes dos harían un buen dúo – Dijo Eddie apuntándome a mí y a Rose. Ella y yo intercambiamos miradas, y luego volvimos a Eddie.

– Supongo que no te da miedo que te rompan los huesos – Advirtió Rose. Yo reprimí una carcajada.

"**¿Ah, sí? Escucho a todas horas del día hablar de lo que haces, de lo que piensas y de tu ropa. Hablan de si vas a aprobar esto o lo otro, de quien te gusta o a quién odias. Son tus títeres."**

– Manipuladora – Dijo Rose.

– Mentirosa – Contradijo Lissa. Ambas se miraron, desafiantes y luego la habitación se sumió en un silencio.

– Bien, lo acepto, buena jugada – Dijo Rose y Lissa sonrió orgullosa.

"**Eso no es así. Además, debía hacerlo, Mia debía pagar por ello."**

**Él puso los ojos en blanco y desvió la mirada de mi amiga. "Pero si ni siquiera sabes que le estás haciendo pagar."**

"**Ella urdió las mentiras que Jesse y Ralf contaron sobre Rose." Liss estaba echando chispas. "No podía dejar que la quitaran de en medio con eso."**

"**Rose es dura. Habría sobrevivido a esas habladurías."**

– No – Lissa me miró negando con la cabeza – No lo habría hecho

– Era raro ver a Lissa y a Christian hablar sobre mí de un problema así – Dijo Rose mirando a Dimitri – ¿Tú qué piensas?

– Christian tenía razón – Dijo Dimitri – Habrías sobrevivido

– Ok, quizás sí, pero no si estaba llorando – Dijo Lissa molesta – Ustedes lo oyeron, la forma en como se sentía, estaba frágil

– Y tú no lo sabías – Le recordé.

– Bastaba con verla – Dijo Lissa cruzándose de brazos – Y no me importa lo que digas. Yo sabía lo que hacía

Suspire pesadamente.

"**No la viste" repuso con obstinación. "Estaba llorando."**

"**¿Y…? La gente llora. Tú estabas llorando hace unos instantes."**

"**Rose no"**

– Eso era extraño – Dijo Rose tranquila, jugando con sus manos para distraerse.

– Vamos, yo estaba convencida de que naciste sin el gen de las lagrimas – Se rió Lissa – Fue malo haber sabido que estabas llorando

– Vale, ¿podemos dejar de hablar sobre lo que hago y no? Jill, sigue leyendo – Dijo Rose.

– No sé si lo notaste, pero el libro describe lo que haces y no – Dije. Ella me fulmino con la mirada.

**Christian se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios. "Jamás he visto a nadie como vosotras dos, siempre preocupadas la una por la otra. A ella le pillo el punto, debe de ser algún resto raro de su adiestramiento como guardiana, pero es que tú eres igual."**

– ¿Adiestramiento? – Pregunto Janine – No enseñan a los guardianes a proteger a los moroi de la forma en que ella lo hace

– Es verdad – Dijo Eddie – Nosotros solo debemos protegerlos de Strigoi principalmente, los problemas personales son de ellos

– En caso de ellas… bueno está más que claro que los comparten – Dijo Mikhail sonriendo – Supongo que eso las hace el par perfecto

Tanto Lissa como Rose sonrieron mirándose la una a la otra.

"**Ella es mi amiga."**

"**Es así de simple, supongo. No sabría decir…" suspiró pensativo durante unos instantes, y luego recuperó el habitual tono sarcástico. "De todos modos, hablemos de Mia. Aunque le estés haciendo expiar lo que le hizo a Rose, sigues sin ver lo importante: ¿por qué lo hizo?"**

– Ah, es verdad – Dijo Jill mirándome – Y tú tono me hace ver que tú lo sabes

Asentí.

**Lissa frunció el ceño.**

"**Mia tiene celos de Aaron y de mí."**

– No, yo los tenía – Dije mirando a Lissa. Me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

"**Es algo más que eso, princesa. ¿De qué iba a tenerte celos? Ella ya estaba con Aaron y no necesitaba atacarte para conseguir ese objetivo. Le bastaba montar un numerito para hacer ostentación de lo que tenía en el bote, algo parecido a lo que ahora haces tú." Añadió con sequedad.**

"**Vale, entonces, ¿qué otra razón puede haber? ¿Por qué deseaba arruinarme la vida? Jamás le he hecho nada, antes de esto, claro."**

– Fue cruel – Dijo Rose mirando el suelo distraída.

– Sí – Asintió Lissa.

**Él se inclinó hacia delante y sus ojos azul cristalino se clavaron en los de Liss.**

"**Tienes razón. Tú no le has hecho nada, pero tu hermano si lo hizo."**

**Liss se apartó de él.**

"**No sabes nada acerca de mi hermano."**

"**La puteó bien a conciencia."**

– ¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? – Eddie nos miró sorprendido. Yo asentí y luego mire a Lissa, que se había estremecido un poco. Entonces mire a Jill que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

No creo que Jill haya llegado a conocer a quien ahora es su medio hermano, fallecido, quizás solo escucho sobre él o algo por el estilo, pero imagino que si escucho sobre él entonces fue lo mismo que Lissa sabía sobre su hermano. Dudo mucho que haya pensado que sea capaz de hacer algo así.

"**Calla, deja de mentir."**

"**No es mentira. Lo juro por Dios o por lo que tú quieras creer. Antes, cuando era un estudiante de primer año, hablaba con ella de vez en cuando. No era muy popular, pero lista como el hambre, y aún lo es."**

– Uhg porqué tenías que decir hambre – Se quejó Rose.

– Estoy comenzando a preocuparme por ese hambre atroz que tienes – Dijo Lissa mirando a Rose preocupada – ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, solo que leer es aburrido, necesito comer para distraerme – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

– Hmm, ya – Pude notar que no se veía muy convencida, pero aún así, Lissa, dejo el tema de lado.

"**Empezó a meterse en un montón de grupos de trabajo con los de sangre real, como danza y cosas de ésas. No me sé toda la película, pero debió de conocer a tu hermano en uno de esos comités, y empezaron a tener una medio relación."**

"**No salieron juntos Yo lo habría sabido. André me lo habría dicho."**

"**No, no se lo dijo a nadie. No mencionó el asunto y la convenció para que fuera una especie de secreto romántico, cuando en realidad solo quería que ninguno de sus amigos se enterase de que se lo montaba con una plebeya de primer curso."**

– Es difícil de creer – Dijo Eddie frunciendo el ceño.

– Demasiado – Coincidió Lissa suspirando.

"**Si Mia te ha contado eso, se lo está inventando." Le atajó Lissa.**

"**Ya, bueno, no creo que estuviera exagerando mucho cuando la encontré llorando. Tu hermano se cansó de ella al cabo de unas semanas y le dio la patada. Ella era demasiado joven y él tampoco podía ir muy en serio con alguien que no era de buena familia, eso le dijo. No se mostró muy amable con Mia, o eso me pareció entrever. Ni siquiera se molestó en soltarle el rollo ese de «vamos a ser buenos amigos»"**

– Eso es sacado de películas – Dijo Eddie.

– Sí – Dijeron Adrian y Rose al unisonó, distraídos.

Jill los miró a ambos notando cierta incomodidad, como yo, y decidió volver a la lectura.

**Lissa acercó su rostro al de Christian.**

"**¡Tú ni siquiera conoces a André! Era incapaz de hacer algo semejante."**

"**Quién no lo conocía eres tú. Era un tío guay con su hermanita, y te quería un montón, de eso estoy seguro, pero en el colegio, con sus amigotes, era un cretino de primera categoría, como el resto de los aristócratas. Yo le vi porque lo veo todo, está chupado cuando nadie se fija en ti."**

– ¿Tú lo sabías? – Lissa miro a Rose.

– No – Dijo Rose tranquila – Ni siquiera pensé que podía ser capaz, pero… no pensaba que Christian estaba mintiendo entonces, o eso deseaba creer

– Perdónenme por lo que voy a decir, pero es la verdad. Tú padre – Apuntó Abe a Lissa – Y tu hermano no eran muy diferentes

– Abe no – Advirtió Rose con un semblante que daba miedo. Jill se movió en su asintiendo incomoda y Lissa hizo una mueca.

– Lo siento, pero… – Intento decir algo, para disculparse, estaba claro, pero al dura expresión amenazante de Rose hizo que se tragara sus palabras. Nuevamente miro a las chicas y se disculpo.

Me pareció sorprendente que Abe mostrara algo de miedo, y más aún a su propia hija. Por lo que nadie lo comentó.

– Descuida – Dijo Lissa sonriendo forzada – Supongo que de cierto modo tenías razón

Abracé a Lissa preocupado, la besé en la frente y luego mire a Rose que no relajaba el semblante. Sacudió lentamente la cabeza a Abe que se encogió de hombros, con temor, y luego miro a las medias hermanas Dragomir. Ambas le sonrieron para tranquilizarla.

**Mi amiga contuvo un sollozo, dubitativa sobre si creerle o no.**

"**Entonces, ¿por eso me odia Mia?"**

"**Sí. Te aborrece por lo de André, por eso y por lo insegura que se siente alrededor de todos los aristócratas. De ahí los esfuerzos de Mia por subir peldaños en la escala social y hacerse amiga de ellos."**

"**El hecho de que acabara con tu ex novio tiene pinta de ser una coincidencia, pero la cosa ha empeorado desde vuestro regreso. Tú le arrebatas al novio y Rose difunde esas historias sobre sus padres, chicas, habéis elegido la mejor forma de hacerla sufrir. Buen trabajo."**

– ¡Nosotras no lo sabíamos! – Mire a Rose sorprendido, su semblante cambio a uno más a la defensiva, así como movió su manos en alto y alzó la voz. Me quede atónito como ella me miro y luego a Lissa – ¿Qué? Es la verdad

– Que rápido – Dijo Lissa conteniendo un poco la risa.

**Una mínima punzada de culpabilidad se agitó en el interior de Liss.**

"**Sigo pensando que mientes"**

"**Soy muchas cosas, pero no un embustero. Ésa es tu especialidad, y la de Rose."**

– No – Abe sacudió la mano en negación – Solo de Rose

– Eh –

– Sí, solo es de Rose – Coincidió Mikhail.

– Eh, ella también es embustera – Dijo Rose.

– Claro que no – Lissa sacudió la cabeza – Solo tú

– ¿Quién es la mentirosa ahora? – Pregunto Rose. Lissa le saco la lengua juguetonamente.

"**Nosotras no…"**

"**¿No habéis exagerado ciertas historia sobre la familia de la gente? ¿Tampoco ha dicho ella que me odiabas? ¿No habéis fingido ser amigas de personas a las que consideras imbéciles? ¿No sales con un tipo que no te gusta?"**

– Vale, retiro lo dicho, ambas lo son – Dijo Abe y todos asintieron.

– ¡Eh! – Dijeron ambas al unisonó.

– En mi defensa… –

– En tu defensa te callas – Dijo Jill, cosa que le sorprendió a Rose – Seguiré leyendo

– Ahm, ok – Dijo aturdida.

"**Él me gusta."**

– Ni en tus mas locos sueños – Dije con firmeza.

"**¿Te gusta o te pone?"**

"**Ah, pero ¿hay alguna diferencia?"**

– Sí – Dije al unisonó con Rose.

"**Sí. Te gusta es cuando te citas con un grandullón rubio y tarado y te ríes de sus chistes estúpidos."**

**Entonces, de súbito, se inclinó hacia delante y la besó.**

Jill chilló con fuerza. Lissa sonrió divertida y miró a Rose.

– ¿No vas a chillar como yo lo hago contigo y con Dimitri? – Pregunto tranquila. Me reí besándola en la cabeza.

– No, me basto con verlo y sentirlo – Dijo Rose tranquila – Y no soy como tú

– Sí claro – Dijo Lissa riendo. La besé en los labios fugazmente.

**Toda la rabia, la pasión y la vehemencia contenidas por Christian en su interior estallaron en ese beso ardiente, precipitado y furioso. Jamás habían besado a Liss de ese modo y percibí su respuesta: reaccionó ante él, que la hizo sentir mucho más viva de lo que Aaron y nadie más había podido conseguir.**

– ¿Ah sí? – Pregunte con una sonrisa. Ella me sonrió también.

– Por supuesto – Dijo Lissa con un tono divertido. Nos besamos un poco.

**Christian dejó de besarla, pero mantuvo el semblante cerca del de Lissa.**

– No puedo creer que tú lo hayas visto todo – Dijo ella mirando a Rose.

"**Cuando alguien te pone, es esto lo que se siente."**

**El corazón de Lissa latía desbocado a causa de la ira y el deseo.**

– ¿Alguien quería más? – Pregunte riendo, ella me besó.

"**Tú no me gustas ni en uno ni en otro sentido, y creo que tanto tú como Mia mentís sobre mi hermano. Aaron jamás se inventaría nada por el estilo."**

"**Eso tiene un motivo: Aaron no es capaz de pronunciar frases que requieran palabras de más de una sílaba."**

– Es verdad – Dije asintiendo.

**Ella se retiró.**

"**¡Largo! ¡Aléjate de mí!"**

"**No puedes echarme de aquí" el miró derredor con un gesto cómico. "El contrato de arrendamiento de este sitio está a nombre de los dos"**

– Mío primero – Dijo Lissa sonriendo. Me reí divertido y la besé en la mejilla.

"**¡Largo, fuera!" aulló ella. "¡Te odio!"**

**Le hizo una reverencia.**

"**Como desee su alteza."**

– Al menos era educado – Dijo la madre de Rose.

– Era sarcástico – Dijo Rose extrañada – Él no hablaba enserio

– ¿Cómo rayos te enteras de eso? – Pregunte sorprendido, al igual que algunos.

– Sí, bueno – Intento decir – Es sencillo

**Él abandonó el ático tras lanzar una última mirada y Lissa cayó de rodillas sin contener ya las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo delante de él. Muchas cosas la herían sin que yo apenas lograra hilvanarlas con alguna coherencia. Solo Dios sabía como me alteraban ciertas cosas, como el incidente de Jesse, pero no me afectaba igual que a Liss.**

– ¿Solo algunas cosas? – Pregunte levantando a ceja – Es como decir que eres una persona tranquila, y vaya que lo eres, nunca te alteras ni quieres arreglar las cosas a puños

– No soy bravucona – Dijo Rose – Pero… ¡Eh! A mí me alteran ciertas cosas nomás

– No se refiere a alterar, así, como tú dijiste – Dijo Lissa tranquila – Se refiere a que la destruyan social o sentimentalmente

– Ah, ya veo – Dije asintiendo, aunque presentía que era más que eso.

**Las historias sobre André, el odio de Mia, el beso de Christian, el esfuerzo hecho para curarme, todo martilleaba las sienes y giraba en su interior como un remolino. Así era como percibía una verdadera depresión, comprendí; así se sentía la locura.**

Lissa escondió su rostro en mi pecho por unos segundos y luego miró a Rose tranquila.

– Por suerte nunca la has sentido de verdad – Dijo tranquila.

– Sí – Dijo Rose incomoda – Por suerte

Dimitri suspiro y la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

**Doblegada, se sumió en su propio dolor y tomo una decisión posible, la única vía a través de la cual podía canalizar aquel borbotón de emociones. Abrió el bolso y encontró en su interior una minúscula cuchilla que siempre llevaba en él…**

**Percibí como mi amiga, enferma e incapaz de dominarse, practicaba unos cortes perfectos y uniformes en su brazo izquierdo para luego contemplar como la sangre corría por su piel blanca. Evitó las venas, como de costumbre, pero esta vez las incisiones fueron más profundas. Los tajos dolían de forma considerable, sin embargo, con ese comportamiento, ella era capaz de concentrarse en el daño físico y distraerse del desconsuelo moral, y de ese modo sentía que conservaba el control de la situación.**

Lissa gimió.

– Si tú sabías que llevaba una cuchilla, ¿por qué no se la quitaste? – Pregunte confundido – Si tanto te molestaba que se cortará

– Bueno… No parecía necesario – Dijo Rose – Me refiero, yo la saque una vez y la volvió a guardar, me prometió que nunca lo haría así que deje molestarme en eso porque confiaba en ella

– Confiabas mal – Dijo Sydeny.

– No tanto – Dijo Rose tranquila – A ella le resultaba cómodo así por lo que no quise seguir intentándolo

**Los gotones de sangre se estrellaron contra el suelo cubierto de polvo y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. La visión de su propia sangre la intrigó. Se había pasado toda su vida obteniendo sangre de otros –de mí, de las proveedoras- y ahora la dejaba escalar. Una risilla nerviosa, decidió que era lo más divertido. Quizá devolviera todo cuanto había quitado si la dejaba salir por completo, pero también es posible que estuviera desperdiciando la sagrada sangre de los Dragomir con la cual todos estaban tan obsesionados.**

– Ahora me siento terrible – Dijo Lissa cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

– Vamos, no fue tu culpa – Dije abrazándola – Ahora sabemos que la locura del espíritu ha hecho que hagas cosas que no quieres

– Sí, eso creo – Dijo no tan convencida, Lissa.

– Sí, el espíritu está loco, no tú – Dijo Rose sonriendo – No lo olvides

– Gracias – Sonrió a ambos.

**Hice un intento de regresar a mi mente lo más deprisa posible y no fui capaz de salir de la de Liss, cuyas emociones eran tan intensas y potentes que me habían atrapado, pero debía escapar, lo sabía hasta la última fibra de mi ser.**

– Espero que se para ayudarme y no porque querías – Dijo Lissa. Me reí un poco así como Rose se encogió de hombros.

**Debía detenerla. Estaba demasiado desfallecida después de haberme curado para debilitarse aún más con la sangría. Era el momento de avisar a alguien.**

– Al fin – Dije – Pensé que nunca lo harías

– Se enojo conmigo – Dijo Rose con un suspiro pesado.

**Conseguí zafarme al fin y me encontré de vuelta en la enfermería, donde Dimitri me sujetaba con las manos y me sacudía con suavidad mientras pronunciaba mi nombre una y otra vez en un intento de captar mi atención. La doctora Olendzki permanecía de pie junto a él con un rostro de sombría preocupación.**

**Miré fijamente a Dimitri. Vi su enorme preocupación y cuando me cuidaba. Christian me había aconsejado que recabara ayuda, que acudiera a alguien en quien yo confiara para ayudarla. Había pasado por alto el consejo porque no me fiaba de nadie, salvo de ella, pero ahora, mirándole, obtuve una percepción nítida de cuanto compartíamos y supe que confiaba en alguien más.**

– Uno más para el pequeño círculo de Rose – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

– Hubiera sido genial si ese pequeño círculo hubiera sabido antes de los fantasmas en lugar de saber después de que se desmayo – Dijo Lissa mirando a Rose.

– Ya lo hablamos. Era bastante loco para que nadie me creyera – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**La voz pareció fallarme cuando hable. "Sé donde está Lissa. Debemos ayudarla."**

– ¡OOOHH QUÉ PASA LUEGO! – Gimió Jill – ¿Por qué dejas los capítulos así?

– Yo no los he escrito – Dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño.

– Yo leeré ahora – Dijo Janine con una sonrisa divertida.

– Bien – Dijo Rose cruzándose de brazos.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado, siento no haber actualizado antes. Realmente lo siento.

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna griffindor: La historia es buena, sí, es verdad :) Me encanta el libro y el regalo de Dimitri y solo porque sí, es genial!

- lezly66: Ya no hay más vacaciones T.T Dolor al alma

- MarySilvaLyon: El hechizo de lujuria no es la gran cosa, pero en verdad, siendo la demora

Ahora sí, todo ha terminado por hoy y nos veremos la próxima vez.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	19. Leyendo el capítulo 19

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 19:

.: Lissa :.

Luego de que Rose se lo pensará dos veces le dijo a su madre que ella leería y luego podía leer Janine. A pesar de que no le gusto mucho la idea asintió tranquila. Supongo que Rose solo quería leer rápido para irse dado a que era el capítulo final de esta noche.

– Capítulo 19 – Dijo cruzando las piernas.

**No sabría decir que me llevó a tomar aquella decisión en la enfermería. Habría guardado demasiados secretos durante demasiado tiempo en la creencia de que era el mejor modo de proteger a Lissa, pero ocultar esos cortes no la protegía en lo más mínimo.**

– Tiene razón – Dijo Dimitri asintiendo.

**Yo no había sido capaz de detenerla, y me preguntaba en realidad si no sería culpa mía que hubiera empezado. Nada de esto sucedió hasta que me curó entras el accidente. ¿Qué habría ocurrido de haberme dejado allí herida? Quizá me habría recobrado y tal vez estaría perfectamente a día de hoy.**

– ¿¡Enserio!? – La mire alterada – Ambas, no, todos, saben que no es verdad. ¡Rose moriste!

Ella me miró fijamente, sorprendida, aturdida y estupefacta. No sé si tuvo un estremecimiento o un escalofrío, pero de todos modos se quedo allí paralizada como si le hubiera lanzado un balde de agua fría encima.

– Rose… – La llame preocupada, pero ella no reacciono. Comencé a sentirme como una verdadera estúpida, o como ella diría, basura, por haber dicho aquello. Yo no sabía que tan acostumbrada estaba Rose ante el tema de su muerte en el accidente, cuando lo menciona siempre es a modo de broma, pero… Creo que metí al mata al decírselo así.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, reaccionando al fin, y luego bajó la mirada al libro.

**Me quedé en la clínica mientras Dimitri iba en busca de Alberta. Él no vaciló ni un solo segundo cuando le revelé el paradero de Liss. Salió disparado nada más saber que la princesa estaba en peligro.**

**Después de aquello, todo se movió como una pesadilla a cámara lenta. Los minutos se desgranaron despacio mientras yo esperaba. Se levanto un alboroto cuando Dimitri regresó con mi amiga en brazos, inconsciente.**

**Todos quisieron sacarme de allí. Había perdido demasiada sangre e hicieron todo lo posible por acometer la difícil tarea de hacerle recuperar el conocimiento mientras conseguían a un proveedor a fin de que pudiera alimentarse en cuanto lo trajera. No fue hasta bien entrada la medianoche de la Academia cuando alguien decidió que se hallaba lo bastante estable como para permitirme una visita.**

Mire a Rose algo preocupada, ella había leído sin parar, cosa de no poder darle el tiempo a nadie de comentar. Comencé a sentir un ambiente pesado a su alrededor, es decir, ella se notaba negativa, pero a fin de cuentas tranquila, de alguna forma.

Y la culpa era mía por decir aquello así. Y lo pero de todo es que la conversación que seguramente aparece en ese libro no va ayudar a mejorar las cosas.

"**¿Era cierto?" me preguntó cuando entré en la habitación. Ella yacía tendida en el lecho con las muñecas fuertemente vendadas. Sabía que había bebido mucha sangre, pero a mi juicio todavía estaba demasiado pálido. "Me han dicho que fuiste tú quien les avisó."**

"**Tuve que hacerlo." Respondí, temerosa de acercarme demasiado. "Liss… esos cortes tuyos son cada vez peores, y después de haberme curado y haber tenido una discusión con Christian… No podías manejar eso tú sola, necesitabas ayuda."**

**Ella cerró los ojos.**

"**Christian, de modo que lo sabes… Estás al tanto de eso, por descontado que sí. Lo sabes todo."**

"**Perdona, solo quería ayudar."**

– Tu manera de ayudar es muy diferente a la mía – Hablo por fin alguien, Adrian. Rose se detuvo y lo miró fijamente, sonrió poco a poco y asintió.

– Sí, lo son – Dijo. La mire preocupada, ella me miró y me sonrió tranquila.

"**La señora Karp insistió en mantener el secreto, ¿lo has olvidado?"**

– No pensé que llegaría a males – Dijo Sonya preocupada – La idea era que no volvieran a la Academia

– Hm ya, nadie contó con un ruso que nos traería – Dije asintiendo – ¿Verdad?

– Cierto – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

"**Ella se refería a las otras cosas. Dudo que ella quisiera que te autolesionaras."**

– Cierto – Dijo Sonya asintiendo. Miró a Rose – Tú tenías que protegerla

– Y lo hice, ¿no? – Pregunto Rose.

– Sí, claro que lo hiciste – Dije sonriendo.

"**¿Les hablado de las otras cosas?" Negué con la cabeza.**

"**Todavía no."**

**Ella ladeó la cabeza para dirigirme una mirada gélida. "Todavía. Pero vas a hacerlo."**

"**Es mi obligación. Puedes curar a otras personas, pero eso te mata."**

"**Te sané a ti."**

"**Al final me habría puesto bien de todos modos. Un tobillo se recupera. No merecía la pena que te supieras tan mal para sanarlo, y creo que fue así como comenzó, cuando me curaste por primera vez."**

La miré cuando se detuvo, parecía pensativa. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero Dimitri me gano al susurre algo al oído, ella sonrió y volvió a la lectura.

**Le detallé mi revelación sobre el accidente y como tanto los poderes como la depresión habían comenzado a partir de ese momento. También observé que nuestro vínculo se había establecido a partir del percance, aunque todavía no era capaz de comprender del todo la razón.**

– Sí, porque no es como que todos aquellos a los que haya curado ella tengan un vínculo – Se burló Adrian.

– Venga, apenas sabía nada sobre el vínculo – Dijo Rose tranquila – Para mí la explicación lógica era que se formo cuando ella me curó, ignoraba lo… que paso en realidad esa noche

"**No sé que va a suceder, pero esto nos supera. Necesitamos ayuda."**

"**Se me llevarán" respondió Liss de forma tajante. "como a la señora Karp."**

"**Van a intentar ayudarte, o eso creo. De hecho, ya están preocupados, Liss. Voy a hacer esto por ti, solo deseo tu bien."**

**Ella me dio la espalda. "Vete, Rose."**

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente.

**Y eso hice.**

– Me sorprende que sin pelear – Dijo Eddie – Me refiero a ti, porque ella estaba más que enojada contigo

– Sí – Dijo Rose distraída, mirando el libro – Supongo que hay que saber cuando rendirse y dejar a solas a los demás, ¿no?

– ¿Te trajo algún bien? – Pregunto Abe intrigado.

– Casi logro emborracharme en el baile – Lo miró pensativa – Pero supongo que no cuenta porque estaba mal… y porque Mia me lo impidió

– ¿Solo te importaba eso? – Pregunte.

– Sí – Dijo tranquila.

**Le dieron de alta a la mañana siguiente con la condición de que debía regresar todos los días para hablar con el orientador. Dimitri me informo de que también habían planeado admistrarle alguna medicación para ayudar con al depresión. Las pastillas nunca me habían hecho mucho tilín, la verdad, pero iba a recibir con agrado cualquier ayuda para ella.**

– Como si pudieras evitarlo – Rodó los ojos Dimitri.

– Lo habría hecho – Dijo Rose fríamente. Hice una mueca por el tono de voz de Rose, y ella siguió leyendo, ignorándonos a todos.

**Y lo más importante de todo: todos sabían que Liss no me dirigía la palabra.**

**Cualquier posible avance social hecho hasta ese momento se hundió como si tal cosa. Ella no me había condenado al ostracismo de forma directa, pero su silencio era evidente y la gente se comportaba en consecuencia.**

– Pudo ser peor – Dije, ella me miró confundida.

– ¿Cómo? –

– Pudo haber usado compulsión con ellos – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– No era lo que tenía en mente, pero supongo – Dije con una mueca – Pero tú tampoco intentaste arreglar las cosas

Ella sonrió nerviosa y es una forma algo divertida.

– Sí, eso no fue mi culpa – Se lo pensó – No toda

**Me pasé todo el día andando por el centro como un espectro. La gente me miraba y me dirigía la palabra de vez en cuando, pero pocos hicieron un esfuerzo superior a ése. Siguieron a Lissa, e imitaron su silencio. Nadie me daba caña abiertamente para no arrastrar consecuencias a una posible reconciliación entre Lissa y yo, pero de forma ocasional, cuando creían que no les oía, me llamaban «prostituta de sangre».**

Me estremecí mirando a Rose que se notaba tranquila. Bajo el libro, cerrando los ojos, respiro hondo. Y yo pensé que aquello le resultaba difícil de recordar, pero lo cierto es que…

– ¡Tengo hambre! – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Solté una risa, carcajada, incrédula por su forma de actuar y finalmente los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con darle algo de comer para que dejará de molestar.

– Oye – Me acerque a ella una vez que casi todos estaban en la cocina – No quise decir aquello, lo siento

– ¿Decir qué? – Me miro confundida.

– Lo de que… tú sabes… ya estabas muerta – Dije incomoda y preocupada.

Rose sonrió.

– No te preocupes, no fue nada – Dijo ella despreocupada – Esta bien, tenías razón. Aunque ninguna lo sabía entonces

– ¿Sabes algo? – Pregunte sonriendo – Lo único que adoro del accidente es que tú estas aquí conmigo, no importa como, pero estás aquí

– Y yo agradezco estar aquí contigo. Gracias – Me sonrió. Nos abrazamos y la verdad es que eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor – Oh por cierto, eh, sí sobre lo que puedes llegar a leer… trata de no enojarte, recuerda que tú estabas enojada conmigo

– Rose, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, a ver, ¿qué paso? – Pregunte sonriendo.

– No mucho. Solo recuerda que te quiero y por supuesto que siempre vas a ser la persona más importante… y que deseo protegerte siempre – Sonrió.

– Ok – Dije extrañada.

– Te he traído algo – Vi a Dimitri sentarse al otro de ella, le entrego un sándwich. Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

– ¿Estuvieron veinte minutos, todos, allí y lo único que me traes es un sándwich? – Preguntó incrédula – ¿Cuántas personas se necesitan hacer un sándwich?

– Una, pero para hacer una bandeja completa se necesitan muchos – Apunto a la cocina. Vi a Abe salir con una bandeja llena de sándwich. Rose sonrió.

– Ay te amo – Lo abrazó. Me reí ligeramente y tome uno de la bandeja. Me quede sentada donde estaba.

**Mason no habría tenido inconveniente en que me sentara con él durante el almuerzo, pero algunos de sus amigos no habrían sido tan agradables y yo no deseaba ser el motivo de ninguna pelea entre él y sus colegas. Por eso, elegí la compañía de Natalie.**

– Oh tenías que estar muy desesperada para soportarla – Dijo Eddie con una mueca.

– Me hubiera sentado sola – Dijo ella riendo.

"**He oído que Lissa intentó escaparse y que tú la detuviste." Comentó ella.**

– ¿¡Qué!? – Alcé la voz – Dios. ¿Es que no saben que rumores obtener ahora? Es decir, al menos es mejor a que supieran la verdad, pero por favor, no coincide conmigo en la enfermería

**Nadie tenía la menor pista de la razón de su ingreso a la enfermería y yo esperaba que las cosas siguieran así, pero ¿escaparse? ¿De dónde había salido esa tontería?**

– Por lo visto pensamos igual – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

– Es terriblemente horrible – Dije asustada. Ella se rió y me empujo con su hombro. Me reí también.

"**¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?"**

"**No lo sé" bajó la voz. "Tal vez por haberse fugado ya una vez, ¿no? Es lo que he oído."**

– ¿Enserio? – Pregunte.

**Esa historia fue la más conforme transcurría el día, al igual que toda clase de rumores sobre las razones por las cuales Lissa podía haber necesitado asistencia en el centro médico. El embarazo y el aborto eran las dos más populares.**

– Uhg lo recuerdo, eran preguntas que no dejaban de hacerme – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza con un gruñido – Parecía loco

**Algunos decían con la boca chica que tal vez se había contagiado de la enfermedad de Víctor. Nadie se había acercado a la verdad ni por equivocación.**

– Gracias a Dios – Sonreí.

**Salí de la última clase lo más rapidito posible, pero me quedé a cuadros cuando Mia caminó hacia mí.**

– Oh, esto estará interesante – Dijo Adrian frotándose las manos.

– Demasiado – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

"**¿Qué quieres?" inquirí. "No puedo salir a jugar contigo, chiquitina."**

– Siempre tan dulce Rose – Coloque una mano en su hombro y la otra en mi pecho. Ella me sonrió tranquila y luego se rió volviendo al libro.

"**Te das muchos humos para ser alguien que ahora mismo no existe."**

"**A diferencia de ti, ¿no?" pregunté. Sentí una punzada de pena por ella al recordar las revelaciones de Christian.**

– ¿Ah sí? – Preguntamos todos sorprendidos.

– Soy humana, tengo sentimientos – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**La culpabilidad desapareció en cuanto contemplé su rostro de cerca.**

– Claro – Dijimos todos – Es lo obvio

**Tal Vez fue víctima en el pasado, pero ahora era un monstruo. Su semblante tenía un aspecto artero y frío, muy diferente al de la chica desesperada y llorosa del otro día. No se había dado por vencida después de lo que le había hecho André, si es que era cierto, y yo pensaba que si lo era, y albergaba serias dudas de que diera su brazo a torcer con Lissa. Mia era una superviviente.**

– ¿Tregua? – Pregunto Abe sorprendido.

Rose hizo una mueca y volvió al libro.

"**Ella se ha librado de ti, y tú eres demasiado altiva y orgullosa para admitirlo."**

Hice una mueca.

**Esos ojos azules suyos estaban a punto de salirse de las órbitas. "¿no quieres hacérselo pagar?"**

– Hombre, tiene que ser mentira – Dijo Christian enseguida. Fulmino a Rose – Dime que no lo hiciste

Ella abrió la boca.

– ¿A eso te referías con que no me enojara porque entonces estábamos peleadas? – Pregunté sorprendida.

– Traicionera – Dijo Adrian.

– ¿Podría… podría continuar? – Pregunto Rose sorprendida, pero tranquila.

– Sí – Dijo Sydney sonriendo.

"**¿Estás más loca de lo habitual? Es mi mejor amiga. Además, ¿por qué me sigues?"**

– Nunca dude de ti – Dije sonriendo.

– Ni yo tampoco – Dijo Adrian.

– Jamás dudaríamos de una chica como tú – Coincidió Christian. Rose se había enojado, entonces, y yo lo note en su semblante, pero Dimitri la tranquilizo y ella volvió al libro.

**Ella chistó.**

"**Pues no se comporta como tal. Vamos, dime que ha pasado en la enfermería. Ha sido algo grave, ¿a qué sí? Está embarazada, ¿no? Cuéntamelo."**

– Es muy insistente – Dije – Bueno, ni siquiera sabemos como logro descubrirlo

– Es verdad, a no ser que Rose haya cedido y le haya contado – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– Jamás – Dijo Rose tranquila.

"**Lárgate"**

– Que genial – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

"**Si me lo dices, me encargaré de que Jesse y Ralf digan que lo inventaron todo aquello."**

– ¿Te está dando una tregua para vengarte de Lissa por no hablarte? – Preguntó Abe – ¿Tú no aceptaste, verdad?

– Bueno, la verdad… – Intento decir Rose.

– Ay no, no quiero oírte decir como me traicionaste. Mejor solo sigue leyendo –

– Es lo mismo – Dijo Jill.

– Sí, pero al menos estaré consciente de que es el pasado – Dije cerrándolos ojos.

**Dejé de caminar y me giré para encararme con ella. Mia retrocedió un par de pasos, asustada. Debió de recordar algunas de mis amenazas en el pasado sobre el empleo de la violencia física.**

– ¿Es posible que la hayas golpeado? – Pregunto Jill preocupada – Honestamente, Mia es muy agradable y se me resulta difícil saber que hizo todo eso

– Hay cosas que cambian a las personas, ¿no? – Pregunto Rose tranquila y yo la mire preocupada por escuchar que se refería a Spokane.

"**Ya sé que se lo inventaron todo… porque no hice nada de eso, y van a correr historias sobre como te has desangrado si vuelves a intentar que me vuelva contra Lissa, ¡porque te rajaré la garganta!"**

Todos guardamos silencio mientras Rose sonreía. Yo no sabía si el silencio era porque… mientras leía alzó la voz, porque amenazó a Mia o porque me estaba defendiendo, una vez más. Pero si sabía una cosa…

– ¡Ay eres mi mejor amiga! – La abracé con fuerza mientras sonreí – Enserio, yo estaba enojada contigo y tú no fuiste capaz de hacerme nada, sin duda eres la mejor

– Ya, no fue nada – Dijo Rose tranquila. La abracé más fuerte – Ay, Liss, me asfixias

– Lo siento – Me separé un poco – Pero enserio eres la mejor de todas

– Gracias – Sonrió con orgullo. Volvió a mirar el libro.

**Iba aumentando el volumen de la voz con cada palabra pronunciada hasta acabar casi gritando. Mia retrocedió todavía más, manifiestamente aterrada.**

– Y quién no – Dijo Adrian tomando un vaso con licor que estaba en la mesa – Nos has asustado ahora a nosotros

– Supongo que Christian tiene razón – Dijo Sydney preocupada – Ustedes dos se preocupan la una por la otra hasta en las peores circunstancia

– Yo no lo dije así – Dijo Christian.

– Pero es la verdad – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

– Seguro que aún en el baile estabas cuidándola – Dijo Janine sonriendo – Como una verdadera guardiana, sin quitarle un ojo encima

– Sí – Respondió ella con una voz temblorosa y débil.

"**Estás como una chota. No me sorprende que se haya librado de ti" se encogió de hombros. "Da igual. Me enteraré de lo ocurrido por otras vías."**

– Entonces… si tú no se lo dijiste… ¿quién lo hizo? – Pregunte confundida.

– Yo que sé. Quizás se acostó con alguien para averiguarlo – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– Eso es caer bajo – Dijo Sydney – No creo que haga algo así

– Eso es porque no has escuchado toda la historia – Cantó Rose incomoda.

– ¿Qué sabes que yo no? – Pregunte.

– Que esta es mi vida privada y no deberíamos estar leyéndola – Sonaba como a una pregunta. Rodé los ojos y le indique que siguiera leyendo.

**Ese fin de semana se celebraba el baile y resolví no acudir: no me apetecía lo más mínimo. En primer lugar, habría resultado un tanto estúpido, y además, a mí únicamente me interesaban las fiestas privadas de después, y no era probable que me invitaran a ninguna si no iba con Lissa.**

– Caída social – Dijo Christian – Únete al club de los marginados

– Entonces dejarían de ser un club – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– Ya… sigue, quiero saber por qué fuiste si no querías – Supongo que en algún lugar albergaba la esperanza de que haya ido por mí, para verme y cuidarme, y después de lo que le hizo a Mia es posible que sí.

– Lo siento – Dijo ella colocando una mano en mi hombro. La mire confundida.

**En vez de eso, me atrincheré en mi cuarto e intente sin éxito alguno hacer alguna tarea mientras percibía a través del vínculo toda clase de sentimientos enfrentados, ansiedad e inquietud. Debía de ser duro salir por ahí toda la noche con un chico que no te gusta de verdad.**

**Diez minutos después de que empezara el baile resolví asearme y darme una ducha. Me encontré a Mason delante de mi puerta cuando regresé al pasillo desde los servicios con el pelo envuelto en una toalla. No vestía de puesto en blanco, pero no iba con vaqueros, lo cual ya era un comienzo.**

"**Estás ahí, descocada. Estaba a punto de rendirme."**

– Pensé que fuiste por mí – Dije con una mueca decaída, Rose sonrió tranquila.

– Mason salió disparado a verte – Sonrió Eddie, melancólico – Y me pidió un par de favores antes, dijo que te vendrían bien

– Ah sí – Ella se rasco la mejilla nerviosa – Sí, los recuerdo jeje

"**¿Has provocado otro incendio? No se permiten chicos en esta área."**

"**Qué más da, como si eso supusiera alguna diferencia." Eso era cierto. Quizá el colegio fuera capaz de repeler un ataque de Strifoi, pero lo hacían de pena a la hora de impedir que nos juntáramos con otros.**

– Lo dice la chica que fue atrapada en un viejo sofá – Dije riendo Rose se rió también.

– Pero nos juntamos esa noche así que técnicamente, el colegio era una basura en ese aspecto – Dijo tranquila.

– ¿Qué dices? – Dimitri la rodeó con su brazo y la atrajo a si mismo, luego la sentó en su regazo.

– Camarada si mal no recuerdo una vez te dije que la seguridad apestaba… y tú estabas de guardia – Dijo ella riendo. Dimitri se lo pensó un poco y finalmente sonrió, la besó en la comisura de los labios y miró el libro.

– Sigue leyendo – Dijo.

Me reí.

"**Déjame entrar. Has de prepararte."**

**Necesite un minuto antes de comprender a que se refería. "No, no voy a ir."**

– ¿Necesitabas? – Christian se burló – Estabas lenta

– Muy lenta – Dijo Rose riendo.

"**Venga, vamos." Me azuzó mientras se metía a mi cuarto. "¿y eso porque te has peleado con Lissa? Vais a reconciliaros pronto. No hay motivo para que te quedes aquí la noche, y si no quieres estar cerca de ella, Eddie va a reunir a un grupo para seguir en su habitación más tarde."**

**Mi viejo yo, tan amante de la diversión, resurgió un poquito. Nada de Lissa. Probablemente tampoco nadie de sangre real.**

– Eh – Dije ofendida – ¿Ni siquiera te preocupo mi seguridad esa noche?

– No – Dijo tranquila, pensó un poco – Hasta que la carita de muñeca apareció

– Realmente tengo una nueva perspectiva de ti ahora mismo con ese libro – Dije. Ella me sonrió.

"**¿Sí?"**

**Mason esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver que empezaba a convencerme. Me bastó mirarle a los ojos para verificar lo mucho que le gustaba, y de nuevo me mortifiqué preguntándome por que no podía tener un novio formal. ¿Por qué quería a mi sexy mentor, de más edad, a quien probablemente acabaría consiguiendo que despidieran?**

– ¿Sexy? – Preguntó Dimitri sorprendido y divertido – ¿Ah, sí?

– Demonios que sí – Dijo Rose besándolo en la mejilla, vi que susurró algo oído y Dimitri pareció reprimir algo, pero no estaba segura de qué era.

"**Solo vamos a haber novicios" continuó Mason, ajeno por completo al curso e mis pensamientos. "Y te tengo preparada una sorpresa para cuando estemos allí"**

– Oh y vaya que fue una sorpresa – Dijo Rose con una expresión estupefacta, pero tranquila – No se lo habrían esperado jamás

– ¿Te acostaste con él? – Preguntó Adrian riendo.

– No – Dijo rápidamente, pero vi que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas débilmente – Es algo relacionado con otras personas

"**¿Está dentro de una botella?"**

– Hombre, esa Rose me hubiera gustado conocer – Dijo Adrian – No la que se quejaba conmigo, bueno aún lo hace, por beber y fumar

– Yo no fumo – Dijo Rose rápidamente.

**No tenía razón para mantenerme sobria si Lissa quería ignorarme.**

– ¿Así que pensabas emborracharte? ¿Qué pasa con eso de ser guardiana? – Pregunte ofendida por sus pensamientos, a ella no le importo porque se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

"**No, eso corre de cuenta de Eddie. Levanta y vístete. Sé que no vas a llevar esos harapos."**

**Agaché la cabeza y mire mis ajados vaqueros y la camiseta con el logotipo de la Universidad de Oregón. Eso estaba fuera de toda duda: no iba a llevar esa ropa.**

**Cruzamos el patio directo a la cafetería un cuarto de hora más tarde reviviendo como esa misma semana un compañero de entrenamiento especialmente tonto se había puesto un ojo a la funerala el solito. Resultaba harto difícil caminar deprisa sobre el suelo helado con los zapatos de tacón. No me había sacado de encima la congoja por lo de Liss, pero era un comienzo. Quizá no la tuviera a ella ni a sus amigos, pero al menos me quedaban los míos. Era muy probable que fuese a pasarme toda la noche bebida y patas arribas.**

– ¿Y lo hiciste? – Pregunte intrigada. Ella no llego enseguida a mi ayuda cuando estaba con Víctor, de hecho se tardo, algo la hizo tardarse y quizás si se puso a tomar y eso aturdió el vínculo.

– No – Dijo Rose – No pude

– Lo dices como si fuera malo – Dijo Abe sonriendo divertido, Rose asintió.

– Gracias a Dios que no lo hice – Dijo.

**No resultaba la mejor forma de solucionar los problemas, eso era bien cierto, pero al menos era realmente divertido. Sí. Mi vida podía ser peor.**

– Lo siento – Le froté el brazo.

– Ah no importa – Dijo sonriendo – Ha salido algo bueno esa noche, o al menos una parte de algo fue bueno

Dimitri sonrió y la besó en el cuello.

**Entonces nos topamos con Dimitri y Alberta.**

**Venían de algún otro lugar e iban a su bola, hablando de cosas de guardianes.**

– Ahora entiendo – Dije sonriendo.

Rose sonrió luego siguió leyendo.

**Alberta sonrió al vernos y nos concedió esa mirada indulgente que dedican los mayores a los más jóvenes que parecen estar pasándolo bien y actuando de forma alocada, como si creyeran que éramos adorables. Los nervios nos hicieron perder la seguridad del paso y nos detuvimos de mala manera. Mason debió sujetarme por el brazo para sostenerme.**

"**Señor Ashford, señorita Hathaway, me sorprende que todavía no hayan entrado en las zonas comunes."**

**Mason le dedicó su mejor sonrisa angelical de mascota del profe.**

– Siempre logrando salir de los problemas – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Tampoco es que tuviéramos problemas – Dijo Rose.

"**Nos hemos retrasados, guardiana Petrov. Así son las cosas con las chicas: siempre han de estar estupendas. Usted sobre todo debería saberlo."**

– Mascota del profe – Dije riendo – Y tiene razón, siempre hay que estar estupendas

Jill y Sydney se rieron asintiendo.

**Normalmente le habría dado un codazo por soltar semejante sandez, pero yo estaba mirando a Dimitri y me sentía incapaz de articular, y tal vez lo más importante: él no me quitaba ojo de encima.**

– Las cosas parecen ser buenas, eh – Dije sonriendo.

Dimitri soltó un gemido y besó a Rose, algo dijo en ruso y en español – Era un vestido perfecto, realmente no te podía quitar de mi cabeza…

Ella le sonrió.

**Llevaba puesto el vestido negro, que me sentaba estupendamente como yo esperaba. De hecho, me sorprendió que Alberta no me llamara la orden y me recordara las normas del decoro. La tela colgaba por todas partes y el pecho de ninguna chica moroi podía haber sostenido aquel vestido, lucía en mi cuello la cadena de oro rosa de diamante y había usado el alisador moldeador de pelo para dejar mis cabellos tal y como sabía que a Dimitri le gustaba. No me había puesto pantis, porque nadie se los ponía cuando llevaba un vestido como ése, por lo que se me estaban quedando helados los pies, pero todo fuera por estar guapa.**

– Se escucha sexy – Dijo Christian. Le lancé una mirada y él sonrió ligeramente. No me molestaba que dijera aquello, digo, también recuerdo haber visto el vestido en Rose, pero diablos, es mi novio y está hablando de mi mejor amiga. No, eso sí que no.

**Me hallaba segura de estar realmente atractiva, pero el rostro de Dimitri no ofrecía indicio alguno al respecto. Él me miraba, me miraba, solo me miraba.**

– ¿Te desesperaba? – Pregunto Dimitri sonriendo.

– ¡Sí! – Dijo ella. Volvió a mirar el libro.

**Tal vez eso ya indicaba algo sobre mi apariencia en sí misma. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que Mason me sostenía la mano y la retiré. Él y Alberta dejaron de hacer comentarios jocosos y cada pareja continuó su camino por separado.**

**La música retumbaba en el interior del restaurante cuando llegamos. Había lucecitas navideñas blancas y, puaj, una bola luminosa de discoteca proporcionaba la única iluminación real, pues todo estaría en penumbra. Un amasijo de cuerpos daba más y más vueltas en la pista de baile.**

– No estaba tan mal – Dije.

– Cierto – Asintió Christian.

**Eran alumnos de primer curso en su mayoría. Los alumnos de nuestra edad se congregaban en las esquinas de la estancia en grupos de actitud displicente a la espera de una oportunidad para escabullirse, pues los guardianes y los profesores patrullaban por la zona como si fueran carabinas y separaban a los bailarines que se arrimaban más de la cuenta.**

**Cuando vi a la directora pasear por allí con un sencillo vestido hecho con tela a cuadros me volví hacia Mason y le dije:**

"**¿Estás seguro de que no podemos empezar ya con las bebidas fuertes?"**

– ¿Tan pronto? – Pregunte sorprendida.

– Sí – Dijo Rose – Era el momento

**Él me sonrió con disimulo y volvió a tomarme de la mano. "Venga, es hora de tu sorpresa."**

– Ya me dio intriga – Dijo Christian.

– A mí no – Dijo Eddie, seguro que él ya lo sabía.

**Me dejé llevar por él. Caminé por el cuarto a través de la chavalería de primer año, demasiados jóvenes para hacer bien el tipo de movimientos pélvicos que intentaban. ¿Dónde estaban las carabinas cuando se las necesitaba? Fue entonces cuando vi adonde me conducía Mason y me detuve entre gritos.**

"**No" insistí mientras me resistía cuando tiraba de mi mano.**

"**Vamos, va a ser estupendo" **

– ¿Cómo pude ser estupendo? – Pregunto Sydney frunciendo el ceño.

– Sí, es verdad – Dije. Mire a Rose.

"**Me estas llevando hacia Jesse y Ralf, la gente únicamente puede verme en su compañía de un modo: con un objeto contundente en mi mano y apuntándoles entre las piernas."**

– ¿Acaso no podías pelear así nomás? – Pregunto Christian.

– Creo que los tacones estaban bien – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Él dio otro tirón.**

"**Eso se acabó. Vamos."**

**Acabé moviéndome a regañadientes y mis peores temores se materializaron cuando varias personas se movieron hacia nosotros mientras nos habríamos paso.**

– Genial, estabas con ellos y no te peleaste, pero sí con Mia – Dijo Eddie de mala gana – ¿Qué clase de chica salvaje eres?

– La clase de chica que prefiere ser salvaje protegiendo a su mejor amiga – Dijo Rose apuntándome con el pulgar, despreocupada.

**Ni Jesse ni Ralf se había percatado de nuestra presencia en un primer momento, la diversión cincelaba una mueca de mofa en sus rostros. Miraron mi vestido y mi cuerpo lo primero de todo y el subidón de testosterona les cambio el rostro transformándolo en una máscara de pura lujuria.**

– Imagino – Dijo Adrian ganándose un gruñido de Sydney, él se rió y la besó en la mejilla – Tranquila, Sage, solo lo digo… como amigo

**Luego, parecieron darse cuenta de que era yo y de pronto parecieron aterrados. Guay.**

– Supongo que sí – Dijo Dimitri con una mueca molesta, seguro que por la forma en como describió Rose que ellos la miraban.

**Mason le hundió con fuerza la punta del dedo en el pecho. "Vale, Zeklos, díselo."**

**Jesse no dijo ni pío y Mason repitió el gesto, pero con mayor dureza.**

"**Díselo."**

"**Sabemos que nada de eso pasó, Rose" Farfulló Jesse sin mirarme a los ojos.**

– ¿Acaso es estúpido? – Pregunto Adrian incrédulo y molesto – No pensé que se pueda ser más estúpido que eso y él rompió el marcador

– Solo falta el comentario de Rose – Dijo Christian sonriendo – Eso será bueno

**Estuve a punto de ahogarme por el ataque de risa. "¿No me digas? Ahí va, cuanto me alegro de oírlo. Ya ves, estaba pensando que había sucedido de verdad hasta que tú lo has dicho. Chicos, menos mal que estáis ahí para enmendarme y decir que he hecho y que no."**

Me reí al igual que todos. El duro sarcasmo de Rose ha sido grandioso. Entonces ella sonrió, extrañamente su sonrisa era divertida.

**Ellos dieron un respingo y la expresión alegre de Mason se ensombreció hasta tornarse bastante más dura. "Ella ya sabe eso, decidle el resto." Gruñó. Jesse suspiro.**

"**Lo hicimos porque nos lo dijo Mia."**

– No me digas – Dije rodando los ojos.

"**¿Y…?" los azuzó Mason.**

"…**y lo sentimos." Concluyó Jesse.**

– Pues bastará más que un lo siento – Dijo Abe enojado – Te hicieron la burla de escuela por completo y eso no lo van a arreglar con un lo siento

**Mason se volvió a Ralf.**

"**Quiero oírte decir a ti, grandullón."**

– Créeme, yo me comí mi orgullo con Christian… pero la cara de esos dos disculpándose era mucho mejor aún – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

**Ralf también rehuyó mirarme a la cara, pero farfulló unas palabras que vagamente parecían una disculpa.**

"**Te falta por oír lo mejor"**

**Le dirigí una mirada fulminante por el rabillo de ojo. "¿Ah, sí? ¿Te refieres a cuando rebobinamos el tiempo y todo esto no ha ocurrido?"**

"**Lo siguiente es mejor después de eso" dio unas palmaditas a Jesse. "Decídselo, contadle la razón de vuestro comportamiento."**

– ¿Listos para saber? – Pregunto Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa. Comencé a preocuparme un poco.

– Yo sí, porque cuando los vea quiero tener la razón y así poder amenazarlos – Dijo Abe serio.

**Jesse alzó los ojos e intercambió una mirada incómoda con Ralf.**

"**Vais a conseguir que la señora Hathaway y yo nos cabreemos un montón, chicos" les avisó Mason, a quien se le notaba feliz de la vida por algún motivo. "Decidle por qué lo hicisteis."**

**Jesse tenía esa pinta de quien sabe que las cosas no podían empeorar más, de modo que me miró a los ojos y me contestó.**

"**Lo hicimos porque durmió con nosotros, con los dos."**

Abrí los ojos sintiendo salirse de su órbita. Toda la habitación se sumió en un silencio, todos asimilando lo que Rose acababa de decir, todos intentando entender cómo fue posible que ésos se vendieran así.

– Tienes que estar… bromeando – Dije apenas. Rose sacudió la cabeza. Entregó el libro a su madre, que también estaba aturdida, y rodeó con un brazo el cuello de Dimitri.

– Oh, hombre – Christian abrió los ojos aún más.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno hemos terminado por hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Falta poco para terminar con este fics y empezar con Frostbite. Espero que estén impacientes wuaskjaskjas

~ Comentarios:

- Mariale Olivares: Eso es una sorpresa, pero ya lo tenía visto que su familia estuviera jeje

- Line Black: Que bien, nueva lectora, bienvenida. Bueno en el hechizo de lujuria... quién lee y el pov es un secreto, no diré nada porque no quiero arruinar nada así que solo falta esperar. De Rose... no es cierto, no parece buena idea quizá porque de por si ya esta escrito en su punto de vista. Amores en peligro de extinción wuaskjaskjsa

Bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo y como siempre espero sus comentarios.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	20. Leyendo el capítulo 20

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 20:

.: Rose :.

Rodeé el cuello de Dimitri con mis brazos mientras dejaba que me depositara en la cama con cuidado, él me sonrió ligeramente y me besó en la comisura de los labios.

– Valió la pena ver las expresiones de todos – Comente mirando al techo mientras los labios de Dimitri se movían por mi cuello lentamente, sus dientes lentamente mordisquearon cada rincón.

– Me hubiera encantado ser yo quien encontró la respuesta a tus problemas – Dijo él mirándome a los ojos, luego me sonrió – Pero supongo que está bien así, ¿no?

– ¿Celoso? – Pregunte riendo, paseando mis manos por su espalda, justo debajo de su polera.

– Uhm quizás – Dijo sonriendo, volviendo a besarme en el cuello – Pero lo único que me importa es que quizás Mason te ayudo, pero yo te tuve esa noche

– Y después no querías estar conmigo – Dije mirando a los ojos dolida.

Dimitri no dijo nada, se notaba pensativo y culpable, respiro hondo y suspiró suavemente.

– Sé que te molesta, pero no podíamos estar juntos – Dijo con un tono suave.

– ¿Sabes una cosa? – Pregunté mirándolo – Sí, tenías razón. No podíamos. Pero hay un momento… un solo momento que quiero tener mi cabeza, sin importar que estaba mal porque era tu estudiante, solo un momento especial…

– ¿Ah, sí? – Cuál – Pregunto sonriendo.

– Nuestro momento en la cabaña – Dije con una sonrisa, Dimitri me miro con una ceja levantada de la sorpresa, sonrió poco a poco.

– Yo también – Susurró.

_Rose, mueve tu trasero a la sala porque esta noche no dormirás. Aunque dudo que quieras hacerlo. Vamos a leer el libro, nos faltan pocos capítulos para terminar y los leeremos de corrido._

Gruñí ferozmente.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó.

– Lissa – Respondí de mala gana. Él me miró confundido, algo preocupado, pero para despistarlo lo besé.

Nuevamente se encendió la pasión dejando de lado a Lissa y su tonta gana de terminar el libro. Dimitri se inclino hacia atrás y se quito la polera lanzándola al suelo, luego volvió a lanzarse sobre mí.

– Te amo Roza – Murmuró sin abandonar mi cuello – Te amo tanto

– Y yo a ti camarada – Dije sonriendo.

_¡ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY, SI NO ESTÁS AQUÍ EN DIEZ SEGUNDOS TE JURO QUE NO VOY A DEJAR DE QUEJARME!_

– Odio el vínculo – Gemí separando el besó con Dimitri.

Se rió suavemente y se quito de encima. Suspire pesadamente mientras él comenzaba a ponerse su polera de nuevo.

– Hey, ¿cuándo es tú día libre? – Pregunte aún sentada en la cama.

– En dos semanas, creo – Dijo tranquilo. Me observó de reojo y se mordió el labio inferior – ¿Por qué?

– Estoy pensando, ya que Lissa me quito mi día libre y me está ofreciendo otro, ¿qué te parece si lo acepto y lo pido el mismo día que tú tienes el tuyo? – Pregunté sonriendo – Podemos irnos de aquí por un día completo

– Suena bien, pero ¿te parece que es lo mejor? – Se sentó a mi lado mirándome preocupado – Pensaba en retrasarlo. Ahora que Christian y Lissa se van a casar es posible que estén muy metidos en lo de la boda, aún no comienzan sus planes, pero lo harán pronto y lo cierto es que es posible que ella te quiera ahí para ayudarla

– Uhm es verdad – Subí las piernas a la cama y las abracé – Ella no me dejará – Torcí los labios – Piensas… ¿Piensas que tendrán hijos?

Me miro intrigado – Por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– No lo sé – Sacudí la cabeza – Supongo que me da algo de celos, pero también me hace sentir feliz que ella sea feliz. Además con un pequeño Dragomir corriendo por allí significaría que nosotros tendremos menos tiempo para estar juntos. cuidar de Lissa y Christian ya es difícil y luego un bebé...

Hubo un silencio. Dimitri tomó mi mentón y me hizo voltear a verle.

– No te preocupes por eso ahora. Ya nos las vamos a arreglar – Sonrió – Pero… comprendo tus celos

– Sí, lo sé – Dije – Querías ser padre

Me besó en la frente – No te preocupes más Roza, en su momento prefiero que te preocupes, pero tienes que saber una cosa… Te amo con o sin hijos, siempre…

Asentí tranquila y lo tomé de la mano para salir a la habitación. Me sentía cansada, quería volver a mi cama y cerrar mis ojos, pero Lissa estaba tan emocionada por terminar el libro e iniciar el siguiente que no le importaba perder las horas de sueño.

Me deje caer en el sofá recostando mi cabeza en el regazo de Lissa y mis piernas en el de Dimitri, ambos me miraron divertidos y luego esperamos a mi madre para que siguiera, no pude evitar bostezar. Christian estaba sentado en medio de Lissa y Dimitri así que parte de mi espalda también estaba sobre su regazó.

– Hay sillones para que te acuestes – Dijo Christian.

– Me da igual – Dije tranquila. Cerré mis ojos sintiendo unas cosquillas hechas por un tacto suave en mi frente.

– No te duermas – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– No lo haré – Abrí mis ojos y sonreí. Ella hacía un patrón de ondulaciones en mi frente con la yema de su dedo indice.

– ¿Listos? Capítulo 20 – Dijo mi madre.

**Me quede boquiabierta.**

**"Eh… Esto, espera… ¿Quieres decir que os acostasteis con ella?"**

**La sorpresa fue de órdago y evito una respuesta mejor por mi parte. A Mason aquello le parecía para morirse de risa. A juzgar por las puntas, Jesse quería morirse.**

– Pues deberían – Dijo Abe tranquilo.

– Sí – Me acurruqué cerrando mis ojos.

– No te duermas – Dijo Lissa.

– Iré por algo para beber – Dijo Adrian. Luego de ir volvió con una botella en las manos.

– Vamos Rose, no te duermas – Gimió Lissa – Solo faltan cinco capítulos, contando éste

– No lo… Santa mierda – Me incline enseguida hacia arriba.

No había sido mi imaginación, había escuchado un ruido provenir desde el balcón. Había sido como metal cayendo con ferocidad, se había sacudido un poco el suelo, pero no demasiado como para alarmar a toda la corte, creo que solo se sintió aquí. Me puse en pie y comencé a caminar, pero alguien me tomo de la muñeca y me lo impidió. Dimitri sacudió la cabeza, me empujó hacia tras y camino hacia el balcón.

Podía estar cansada y todo, pero estaba segura de que no había sido un Strigoi, por suerte. Lissa comenzó a asustarse así que me acerque a ella para calmarla, mi madre, Eddie y Mikhail se pararon para cualquier cosa mientras que los Moroi retrocedían a la puerta.

– Está bloqueada – Dijo Dimitri intentando abrirla.

– Esta también – Me di la vuelta y vi a Christian intentando abrir la puerta de la entrada.

– ¿Estamos encerrados? – Pregunte sorprendida, alarmada.

Veinte minutos después estaba tratando de romper la puerta de la entrada con puñetazos y patadas, pero no causaban ningún rasguño. Dimitri y el resto de los guardianes buscaba la respuesta a lo sucedido, buscaban algo que haya hecho que termináramos encerrados.

– Rose, basta – Dijo Lissa – Te vas a hacer daño

– ¡El único daño es estar aquí cuando mi cama está a metros de distancia! – Dije pateando con fuerza, pero me llevé un fuerte tirón en la pierna y caí al suelo. Me quejé e intenté ponerme en pie, pero al parecer me lo torcí.

– Deja que te ayude – Dijo Sonya acercándose para curar.

– Ya hemos revisado todo – Dimitri y los demás salieron de la cocina – El sistema de alarmas se ha dañado, tenía algo líquido encima y se activo. No podemos salir desde adentro, tienen que quitarlo desde afuera

– Oh genial y apostaré a que nadie sabe que estamos aquí – Dije enojada.

– Sí, por desgracia – Dijo Eddie asintiendo.

– Entonces, ¿qué haremos? – Pregunto Lissa, sentada en un mueble de la habitación, jugando con sus pies que colgaban en el aire – No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre

– De momento esperar – Dijo mi madre seria – No nos queda de otra

– ¡JODER! – Grite volviendo a dar una patada en la puerta. Esta vez escuche el metal sacudirse y con él parte de mi cuerpo, caí al suelo tras tambalearme y me lleve un golpe, los demás rieron.

– Entonces vamos – Dijo Christian volviendo a uno de los sofás.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Jill intrigada.

– Bueno, es mejor seguir leyendo ya que estaremos encerrados hasta que alguien se dé cuenta de nuestra ausencia y… –

– ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! – Cubrí mis oídos con las manos y comencé a sisear son fuerza, cerrando mis ojos – No te oigo. No te oigo. Soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado. ¡No estamos encerrados!

– ¿Qué le sucede? – Pregunto Jill alarmada.

– Lalalalala – Apreté mis ojos cerrados aún más.

– Es claustrofóbica – Dijo Lissa rápidamente.

Unas manos me sostuvieron para dejar de dar vueltas a lo loco por la habitación sin mirar, entonces movieron las manos de mis oídos y me obligaron a mirar. Dimitri me miró algo preocupado y luego me besó en la frente, susurrando un par de cosas en ruso que me calmaban.

– No sabía que eras claustrofóbica – Dijo Mikhail sorprendido – No lo parecías cuando entraron en el auto

– Casi se desmaya cuando fuimos al zoológico una vez – Dijo Lissa entregándome una botella con agua – Se puso blanca de solo ver a los animales encerrados, tuvimos que salir un rato e irnos a otro lado

Mire la habitación y trague saliva, bebí tanta agua como podía y luego fui a sentarme al sofá, al lado de Christian sin dejar de beber.

Él me miro sorprendido, pero poco tiempo después todos volvieron a sus puestos. Dimitri se sentó a mi lado, calmándome con palabras rusas a las cuales aún ignoraba el significado, Christian se cambio de asiento para estar con Lissa en el sofá de al lado.

– Ni siquiera podemos abrir una ventana – Comentó Eddie. Chillé cerrando los ojos – Lo siento

– Wow, nunca te vi así – Dijo Lissa sorprendida – Aunque la situación en el zoológico no fue mejor

– Tal vez no podamos abrir una ventana – Dijo Abe mirando al ventana – Pero podemos romper los vidrios

Paso cerca de una hora decidiendo que hacer, todos ellos. Yo estaba sentada en el sillón, aún bebiendo agua e intentando no pensar en que estábamos encerrados. Todo eso me recordaba a mi corto tiempo en prisión. Mierda. También me sentí así, encerrada. Las paredes se cerraban entorno a mí y el aire se cortaba, justo como ahora.

– Tranquila – Una mano de Lissa se movía suavemente por mi brazo, de arriba abajo, frotando con cuidado para calmarme – Se arreglara

Sentí una corriente de aire, pero no de una ventana, un ventilador. Me gire a mi izquierda y lo vi allí, apuntándome y enviándome una suave y tranquila ráfaga de viento. Sydney me sonrió.

– ¿Mejor? – Asentí lentamente.

Después de unos minutos, cuando logre calmarme y olvidar que estábamos encerrados seguimos con la lectura. Lissa pensaba que lo mejor era estar sentada a mí lado por si volvía a tener otro ataque y aunque Dimitri estaba sentado a mi lado, rodeándome con un brazo, ella aún así se quedo.

– ¿En dónde nos quedamos? – Pregunto mi madre.

– Jesse quería morirse – Respondió Abe.

– Ah sí – Sonrió ella.

"**Pero claro, a eso me refiero. Aceptó montárselo con nosotros si decíamos que… Bueno, ya sabes…"**

– Son unos cerdos – Exclamó Lissa mientras yo movía mi pie frenéticamente – No puedo creer que realmente te hicieran pasar por todo eso

– Cosas de chicos – Bebí frenéticamente del agua. Dimitri me la quito y me besó en la sien.

– Tranquila – Me fritó la espalda en círculos logrando que pudiera calmarme un poco.

Torcí el gesto.

"**Vosotros no lo hicisteis a la vez, ¿verdad…?"**

– ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? – Pregunto Eddie con una mueca de asco.

– No lo sé – Respondí respirando hondo – Estaba aturdida

"**No" contestó Jese con desagrado. Ralf puso una cara con la que parecía dejar claro que eso ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.**

– Seguro que no le habría importado, con lo imbécil que es – Dijo Christian y yo asentí.

"**Dios" murmuré mientras me apartaba el pelo de la cara. "En la vida habría podido pensar que nos odiaba tanto"**

"**¡Eh!" exclamó Jesse, leyendo entre líneas lo que yo insinuaba. "¿Qué significa eso? Tampoco estamos mal, y tú y yo estuvimos bastante juntos para…"**

"**No, no estuvimos tan juntos como para llegar a eso."**

– Honestamente me alegra de que Dimitri haya entrado – Dije tranquila, muy tranquila, gracias a Dios – Sin embargo, en la vida habría pensado acostarme con él

– Me alegró de que así sea – Dijeron algunos.

**Mason volvió a reírse, y entretanto, caí en la cuenta de algo. "Si esto sucedió hace… un tiempo, bueno, entonces todavía estaba saliendo con Aaron."**

– Oh Dios. Eso si es odio puro – Dijo Christian sacudiendo la cabeza – Está claro que Aaron no es de mi agrado, pero ni yo le desearía tan mal al pobre

– Mia es agradable ahora que no quiere hacernos daño – Dijo Lissa tranquila – Me sorprende que seamos amigas

– Sí, es verdad – Dijimos todos.

**Los tres chicos asintieron.**

"**Hala, ahí va."**

**Mia nos odiaba de verdad. Había cruzado la frontera de ser la pobre chica burlada por el hermano de Lissa para adentrarse claramente en el terreno de la sociópata. Se había acostado con esos dos chicos y había engañado a un novio a quien parecía adorar.**

– Nos odiaba – Dijo Lissa, extrañamente riendo.

**Jesse y Ralf respiraron muy aliviados cuando nos alejamos de allí. Mason deslizo un brazo sobre mis hombros. "¿Y bien…? ¿Qué piensas? ¿A qué impongo? Puedes decirlo, no me importa."**

**Me eché a reír.**

"**¿Cómo has acabado averiguándolo?"**

– Muy buena pregunta – Dijo Abe – Seguro que debió tener un buen plan para lograrlo. Algo así no es sencillo de saber

"**Pedí un montón de favores e hice unas cuantas amenazas. También ayudó el hecho de que Mia no pudiera tomar represalias" recordé la escena del otro día, cuando me acosó. No tenía la impresión de estar muy desvalida, pero no dije nada. "El lunes empezaran a contárselo a todos." Continuó "Lo prometieron. Todo el mundo lo sabrá a la hora del almuerzo."**

– Apuesto a que no podías esperar. Sin embargo, ese rumor no se extendió, ¿o sí? – Pregunto Christian.

– Sí, pero no importo por lo sucedido con Víctor – Dije tranquila.

"**¿Por qué no ahora?" le pregunté, molesta. "Estuvieron con una chica, eso le perjudica más a ella que a ellos."**

– ¿Cómo fue que dijeron cuando nos conocimos? – Pregunto Adrian pensativo – ¿Qué tú te acostaste con la mitad de la escuela y ella la otra mitad? – Se rió – Me parece más creíble que ella lo hizo considerando que eras virgen

– ¿Enserio? – Lissa me miro sorprendida – ¿Dijo eso?

– Más o menos, estábamos peleando como de costumbre – Dije tranquila. Recordaba ese día porque fue cuando conocí a Adrian y luego Mason me montó un numerito pensando que realmente me había escapado con Adrian, cómo si fuera hacerlo.

"**Ya, eso es verdad, Ellos no querían soltar prenda esta noche porque podías empezar a decírselo a todo el mundo. Podíamos anunciarlo con unos carteles."**

**¿Con todas las veces que Mia me había llamado zorra y puta? No era mala idea.**

– Solo a ti te puede parecer bien – Sacudió la cabeza Lissa.

– En realidad habría sido un buen espectáculo – Dijo Christian – Tiene razón en esa última frase

– Gracias – Dije.

"**¿Tienes a mano papel y rotulador…?"**

– ¿Enserio? – Mi madre levanto la mirada y me observó entre sorprendida y molesta. Yo me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

**No termine la frase, pues me quedé mirando al otro lado del gimnasio, donde se hallaba Lissa. Estaba rodeada de admiradores y Aaron le había pasado el brazo en torno a la cintura. Llevaba un reluciente y muy ajustado vestido rosa de algodón con un garbo del que yo jamás sería capaz. Había usado horquillas de cristal para recoger los cabellos dorados en un rodete y el conjunto guardaba semejanza con una corona, la de la princesa Vasilisa.**

– Ah, sí te acordaste de mí – Dijo ella conmovida.

– Claro que sí, el vínculo no dejaba de molestar – Su sonrisa se cayó y yo la abracé riendo – Estoy bromeando

**Me llegaron los mismos sentimientos de antes: ansiedad e inquietud. Ella no lograba divertirse esa noche.**

– ¿Cómo era posible? Estaba en un baile rodeada de personas que querían estar conmigo, yo estaba peleada contigo y con Christian. Todo lo que quería no lo podía tener – Dijo tranquila – Si hubieras estado ahí conmigo habría sido mejor, pero estaba tan enojada que no podía ni siquiera pensar en arreglar las cosas

– Bueno, eso me saca un sonrisa –

– Odio tu sarcasmo. Lo siento – Dijo tranquila.

**Christian se hallaba en el otro extremo, prácticamente oculto entre las sombras, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.**

– Acosador – Dijo ella divertida. Él se rió un poco y se sentó en el brazo del sofá, la besó en la cabeza.

"**Echa el freno" me reprendió Mason al ver el objeto de mi mirada. "No te preocupes por ella esta noche"**

– ¿Qué clase de persona es? – Se quejó Lissa molesta.

Rodé los ojos. Le quite la botella a Dimitri y bebí un poco.

"**Resulta difícil no hacerlo."**

"**Con eso, únicamente consigues parecer deprimida, y estás demasiado despampanante con ese vestido como para tener ese aspecto. Vamos, ahí está Eddie."**

**Volvió a arrastrarme lejos de allí, pero ladeé la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás mientras me iba a fin de ver a Liss. Nuestras miradas se encontraron unos instantes. Me llegó una oleada de pesar a través del vínculo.**

– Enserio fue lo peor – Dijo ella preocupada.

**Me la quite de la cabeza, en un sentido figurado, y conseguí poner una buena cara cuando nos unimos al grupo de los demás novicios. Aproveché a conciencia el escándalo de Mia para limpiar mi buen nombre, por baladí que eso pueda parecer, y me sentí increíblemente bien al tomarme cumplida venganza sobre ella. Los miembros de nuestro grupo se dispersaron para luego integrarse otros corrillos, y entonces pude ver como la noticia no dejaba de correr. Era demasiado fuerte como para cerrar el pico y esperar hasta el lunes.**

– Y así Rose vuelve al juego – Cantó con victoria Jill.

– No, aún falta lo mejor – Dije sonriendo. La pelea.

**Fuera como fuera, no me preocupaba. Lo estaba pasando bien ahora que volvía a encajar en mi antiguo papel, feliz al ver que había juntado tanto moho como para no divertirme y jugar a ser coqueta. Aun así, percibí un repunte de inquietud de Lissa conforme pasaba el tiempo y se acercaba el momento de irnos a la fiesta de Eddie. Torcí el gesto y me di la vuelta para buscarla por la estancia con la vista.**

– Ay que linda – Me toco el hombro – Siempre preocupada por los demás

**La localicé enseguida, en compañía en un grupo de gente, un pequeño sistema solar del cual todavía era el sol, pero Aaron se inclinó junto a ella y le susurró algo al oído. Su semblante mostró una sonrisa de pega, más a mí no me engaño. La inquietud y la ansiedad fueron en aumento…**

– ¿Qué te dijo ese imbécil? – Pregunto Christian estallando en celos.

– Nada realmente – Dijo Lissa desviando la mirada – Solo unas cosas

…**y ahí se quedó, pues Mia, ataviada con un vestido rojo, se acercó al grupo de Liss.**

– Oh, damas y caballeros para quienes no estaban y solo lo oyeron – dijo Christian sonriendo – Está es la guinda del pastel. Ahora verán de lo que es capaz de hacer esta chica peligro

Sonreí con orgullo en lugar de molestarme.

**Con independencia de lo que fuera a decir, la pequeña Mia no iba a andarse por las ramas: lo soltó entre gestos salvajes y borbotando las palabras a toda pastilla, ante la atenta mirada de los ojos de los admiradores de Lissa. Yo no era capaz de escucharlas desde donde estaba, pero las emociones percibidas a través del vínculo eran cada vez más sombrías.**

"**Debo ir" le expliqué a Mason.**

**Me dirigí hacia allí, en parte caminando y en parte a la carrera. Llegue a tiempo de escuchar el tramo final de la diatriba de Mia, que ahora se inclinaba sobre Lissa y le gritaba a todo pulmón, de lo cual deduje que le había llegado la noticia de la traición de Jesse y Ralf.**

– Se pondrán buenas las cosas – Dijo Adrian – ¿O no?

– Sí – Dijo Christian.

"**¡…tú y esa putilla amiga tuya! Voy a contarles a todos que estás mal de la cabeza y como han debido meterte en la enfermería para medicarte por demencia. Ése es el motivo por el cual tú y Rose os escabullisteis antes de que todo el mundo se enterase de que te corta…"**

**Mal pintaba la cosa. Todo ocurrió como nuestro primer encuentro en al cafetería: la agarré y la aparté de un tirón. "¡Eh, tú!" le dije. "Aquí está esa putilla amiga suya. ¿Recuerdas lo que te avise que te pasaría si te acercabas a ella…?"**

– ¿Tenías que referirte a ti misma de esa forma? – Pregunto mi madre deteniéndose.

– Sí, estaba enojada y no me importaba de todos modos – Respondí despreocupada.

– Tiene una forma bastante rara de referirse a ella de vez en cuando y se molesta cuando la llaman así – Dijo Eddie pensativo.

– Basta, yo sé lo que hago – Dije tranquila – Y por segunda vez, estaba enojada y me daba igual

– Bien, sigamos –

– ¿Por qué? No hay prisa. ¡Estamos encerrados! – Alcé la voz. Lissa y Dimitri me tranquilizaron rápidamente, antes de otro ataque de histeria.

– Seguiré leyendo…– Dijo mi madre.

**Mia gruñó y me enseñó los colmillos. Como había advertido con anterioridad, ya no me daba ninguna lástima. Era peligrosa. Antes se había desviado de su objetivo para venir a por mí, sin embargo, ahora se las había arreglado de algún modo para enterarse de los cortes en las muñecas de Lissa. Lo sabía de verdad, no era una suposición. La información de Lissa parecía proceder tanto de un posible informe sobre el escenario de los hechos escritos por un guardián como el relato que ya había hecho de la historia de Lissa. Tal vez se lo había soplado algún médico o ella se las había arreglado para rebuscar entre los historiales clínicos.**

– Es posible, porque no creo que su coerción haya sido tan poderosa – Dijo Lissa asintiendo.

– Aún es un misterio – Dije pensativa.

**Liss llegó a la misma conclusión y la expresión de su rostro –el miedo y la fragilidad, se acabó eso de ser princesa- me llevó a tomar una decisión. Me importara un bledo las palabras de la directora sobre que había hecho un buen trabajo y que iba a concederme la libertar, que me despreocupara y asistiera el baile de esa noche. Iba a estropearlo todo al ahí y ahora.**

– La verdad es que fue tanto trabajo para nada – Dijo Abe despreocupado.

– Eh, Lissa es primero – Dije tranquila – Me daba igual lo que sucediera conmigo después de eso

– ¿Enserio? – Pregunto sorprendida.

– Sí, ya me las habría arreglado con Kirova luego – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

**La verdad, no se me da muy allá eso de controlar los impulsos.**

– No me digas – Dijeron todos con sarcasmo. Sonreí.

**Le aticé a Mia con toda la fuerza posible, más aún de aquella con la que había pegado a Jesse. Oí un crujido cuando mi puño impacto en su nariz y de pronto empezó a manar sangre.**

– Ay por Dios – Mi madre sacudió la cabeza – Debí de leer el capítulo anterior

– Me pareció que era mejor hacerlo yo, son mis pensamientos – Dije con un tono dramático – Yo decido

**Alguien grito. Mia profirió un alarido y salió por patas para esconderse entre un grupo de chicas vociferantes, pues ninguna quería mancharse los vestidos con sangre. Me lancé en picado y le calcé un par de tortas bien dadas antes de que alguien me separara de ella.**

**No me contuve, a diferencia de cuando me sacaron de la clase del señor Nagy. Lo esperaba tan pronto como me abalancé sobre ella, así que me abstuve de realizar cualquier intento de resistencia y dos guardianes me sacaron del baile mientras la directora procuraba instaurar cierta semblanza de orden. Había dejado de importarme mi suerte, ya fuera un castigo o la expulsión. Fuera lo que fuese, me sentía capaz de encajarlo.**

– No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho por mí – Me sonrió Lissa – Es decir, te pudo haber expulsado y no te importó

– Eh, ¿para qué son las amigas? – Pregunte tranquila. La abracé divertida y luego mire a Dimitri guiñándole el ojo. Él me sonrió tranquilo.

**Delante de nosotros, una figura de rosa pasó como una bala, atravesó el flujo y reflujo de las líneas de estudiantes y salió por la puerta de doble batiente. Lissa. Mis emociones desbocadas habían pasado por encima las suyas: desolación y desesperación ahora que todo el mundo estaba al tanto de su secreto. No se enfrentaba a especulaciones de poca monta, sino a la verdad, y el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. No iba a poder controlar la situación.**

– Sí, mal momento para que te dejaras atrapar – Se rió Sydney.

**Yo no iba a poder ir a ningún sitio, eso lo tenía bien claro, por lo cual busque ayuda con frenesí entre los asistentes al baile hasta detectar a una persona.**

"**¡Christian!" berreé.**

**El interpelado seguía observando con fijeza la retirada de Lissa, pero alzó la vista al oír su nombre.**

– Dios, enserio, Christian, el insulto fue la pura verdad y te lo tenías merecido – Dije tranquila mientras él me daba una cara de pocos amigos.

**Uno de los escoltas me acalló y me tomó del brazo. "Silencio"**

**Pasé de la orden.**

"**Ve tras ella" le grite a Christian. "¡Deprisa!" se quedó ahí sentado. Sofoqué un gemido. "¡Ve, idiota!"**

**Mis captores volvieron a darme la orden de que callara, pero algo despertó en el interior de Christian porque de repente se levantó y se fue en la misma dirección que Lissa.**

**Nadie deseaba encargarse de mí esa noche, pues la directora no daba abasto con Mia chorreando sangre por la nariz y los estudiantes salidos de madre, pero iba a hacerme pasar un verdadero purgatorio al día siguiente: había oído hablar de suspensión e incluso de una posible expulsión.**

– Has roto tantas reglas que me sorprende que no haya algo peor para describir tu situación – Dijo mi madre tranquila.

**Los guardianes me escoltaron hasta mi cuarto bajo la atenta mirada de una encargada de planta, quien me informó que iba a pasearse por mi habitación cada hora para asegurarse de que seguía allí y que un par de guardianes iban a patrullar por las entradas de los dormitorios.**

– Ahora si estás en una prisión de máxima seguridad, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Jill divertida.

Al escuchar la palabra prisión me dio un escalofrió y me estremecí no solo recordando mi tiempo corto en esa prisión en esta corte… ¡Sino que estábamos encerrados! Intente no demostrarlo, no quería que nadie lo supiera. Tome un poco de agua y forcé mi mejor sonrisa.

**Me había convertido en un riesgo de seguridad, o eso parecía. Probablemente le había arruinado la fiesta a Eddie, no se arriesgaría a subir a todo un grupo a su cuarto con el belén que había montado.**

– Tienes toda la razón – Asintió él – Era imposible hacerlo

Sonreí en disculpa.

**Me dejé caer sobre el suelo sin preocuparme de las posibles arrugas del vestido y crucé las piernas. Me centré en llegar hasta Liss. Ahora se encontraba más calmada. Los hechos acaecidos en el baile todavía le dolían, pero Christian había logrado mitigar ese dolor, aunque no sabía decir si él lo había logrado con ese pico de oro suyo o mediante su encanto físico.**

– ¿Pico de oro? No eres tan diferente a mí – Dijo Christian.

– No, yo logro tranquilizarla mediante palabras suaves, a diferencia de ti – Dije tranquila.

**Me daba igual mientras que Liss se sintiera feliz y no cometiera ningún despropósito. Regresé a mi misma.**

**Iba a armarse un lío de primera, seguro. Las acusaciones respectivas de Mia y de Jesse iban a poner calientes las cosas de la escuela. A mí me expulsarían, lo más probable, y debería vivir con un puñado de dhampir de baja estofa. Al menos, Lissa iba a darse cuenta de lo aburrido de Aaron y de que quería estar con Christian, pero incluso si eso era lo correcto, eso significaba…**

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué, estabas planeando el futuro? – Pregunto Lissa burlándose.

Meneé un dedo y apunte a mi madre que miraba con una expresión sorprendida.

**Christian. Christian. Christian estaba herido.**

– ¿¡Qué!? – Chilló Jill.

**Un pánico atroz abrumaba a mi amiga y yo volvía a deslizarme dentro de su cuerpo. Un grupo de hombres y mujeres se había materializado de la nada en la capilla donde Christian y ella se había retirado para charlar y los rodeaban a ambos. Christian se antepuso de un salto con lenguas de fuego en los dedos a modo de armas, mas uno de los invasores lo noqueó gracias a un golpe propinado con un objeto contundente que le dejó desplomado sobre el suelo.**

**Deseaba de corazón que estuviera bien, pero no podía malgastar energías preocupándome por él.**

– ¡Oye! – Me miró indignado.

**Ahora, todos mis temores se centraban en ella. No debía correr la misma suerte, no podía permitirlo, debía impedir que resultara herida. Necesitaba salvarla, sacarla de allí, pero no sabía como, pues en esos momentos estaba demasiado lejos y yo ni siquiera podía abandonar mi cuarto e ir a por ella.**

– ¿No podías? – Pregunto Dimitri con una sonrisa – ¿Siendo que es tu mejor amiga?

– Vamos, no era lo mismo – Dije sabiendo que se refería al hechizo de lujuria, seguro que para él la duda estaba en como salí de mi cuarto para ir a por él en lugar de hacerlo para ir a por Lissa.

**Los atacantes se aproximaron a Liss, llamándola princesa y tranquilizándola: le dijeron que no debía preocuparse.**

– Eso es lo mas estúpido que he oído – Gruñó Adrian – El tipo noqueo a Christian y le dice que no debe preocuparse. Enserio, Rose, es la segunda ya. Primero Jesse y su "sé que no sucedió" y ahora ellos

– Sí, es verdad – Dijo Christian.

– ¿Qué quieren que haga? Fue lo que paso y les recuerdo que mi intensión no era que estas basuras tuvieran mis pensamientos conforme a lo que ha pasado – Dije cruzándome de brazos.

Dimitri me besó en la sien y luego miro a los demás.

**Luego, se identificaron como guardianes, y eso parecían, desde luego. En todo caso, eran dhampir a juzgar por los movimientos precisos y eficientes, pero ningunos de ellos estaba destinado en la Academia, o al menos y no los identifique, y tampoco Lissa. Además, los guardianes no habrían atacado a Christian ni tendrían interés en atarla ni amordazada.**

**Algo me obligó a salir de la mente de Liss. Abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor con cara de contrariedad. Necesitaba volver a ella y estar al tanto de los hechos. La conexión entre nosotras solía desvanecerse o interrumpirse, más en esta ocasión me daba la impresión de que la había cortado y me había echado para devolverme aquí.**

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Preguntó Sonya enseguida – ¿Fuiste tú?

– No – Dijo Lissa – Yo ni sabía que ella estaba mirando

Me mordí el labio inferior suavemente mirando a Dimitri. Rogaba para mis adentros que el hechizo no estuviera escrito, le gritaba al cielo, a Dios, a las nubes, a Dai, a todos… que no estuviera escrito.

**Sin embargo, eso no tenía sentido. ¿Qué podía haberme hecho volver…?**

**Un momento.**

– ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunto Lissa con ansiedad.

**Me quedé en blanco.**

– ¿Es posible? – Pregunto Adrian igual de confundido por lo sucedido allí.

**No era capaz de recordar en que acababa de estar pensando. Se había esfumado. Mis cavilaciones parecían ser simple estática en mi cerebro. ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Con Lissa? ¿Y qué pasaba con ella?**

– ¿Realmente te olvidaste de mí? – Me miro sorprendida. Yo asentí mordiéndome el labio – Eso es imposible, a menos que te hubieras golpeado

– No, si lo olvide – Lleve una mano cerca de mi cabeza, como si la fuera a apoyar, solo que no la apoyé – Yo estaba allí, sabía que algo habías sucedido, pero no sabía que…

– ¿Y qué hiciste? – Sydney me miro preocupada

Apunte al libro con un movimiento de muñeca.

**Me puse en pie y me rodeé el torso con los brazos para darme consuelo ante semejante confusión mientras hacía lo posible por averiguar que sucedía. Lissa. Guardaba relación con Lissa.**

**«Dimitri» dijo una voz en mi interior, «acude a Dimitri»**

– Sí, eso es posible – Dijo Christian asintiendo – Así fue como la encontraste, ¿no? Fuiste a por él primero, me acuerdo haberlos visto a ambos en la oficina de Kirova

– Sí – Dije – Pero…

– ¿Pero…? –

Todos me miraron intrigados. Mire a Dimitri y luego me mordí el labio inferior.

– Tengo la sensación de que eso estará escrito – Dije mirándolo – Así que supongo que Abe te matará

Él rió tranquilo. Miro a Lissa.

– Lo que me alegró es haberte encontrado esa noche – Dijo él sonriéndole.

**Sí, Dimitri. De pronto, mi cuerpo y mi espíritu se consumían por él y deseaba estar con él más que con nadie en el mundo. El guardián sabría que hacer y en el pasado me había dicho que acudiera a él si algo le ocurría a Lissa, aunque era un mal rollo que no me acordase del problema. Aún así sabía que él se haría cargo de todo.**

**Llegar al ala de dormitorios de plana mayor no era difícil, ya que su objetivo esa noche no era dejarme salir. No sabía cual era la habitación de Dimitri, pero no importaba, pues una fuerza desconocida me impulsaba hacia él y me urgía acercarme más y más.**

– Vaya, pareces desesperada – Dijo Syndey sorprendida.

– Es normal, Lissa estaba en peligro y ella no recordaba por qué – Dijo Jill.

– Ay, ustedes no tienen ni idea de la que pase esa noche – Dije con un tono suave.

Dimitri me envolvió con sus brazos y me besó en la mejilla.

– Digamos que fue una noche divertida, con un bonito vestido muy especial, ¿no? – Preguntó mi Dios Ruso a mi oído, jugó con un cabello que caía ceca de mi oído – Es especial porque fue el vestido que traías puesto cuando nos besamos, cuando… casi estábamos juntos una noche completa, cuando sabíamos que realmente nos amábamos…

– Por supuesto que sí – Dije sonriéndole, en un susurro – Es especial por eso, pero no se compara a nada más… sin embargo, la noche en la cabaña…

Me sonrió con una de esas que hacía quemar mi interior, una sonrisa que me obligaban a no apartarme de él. Una de esas sonrisas que yo amaba tanto.

**El instinto me condujo hasta una de las puertas del pasillo y llamé. Esperé iluminada por la luz del día.**

**El mentor Belikov abrió al cabo de unos momentos y puso unos ojos como platos al verme. "¿Rose?"**

– ¿mentor Belikov? – Todos me miraron confundidos.

– No me pregunten porque no tengo ni idea – Sacudí la cabeza. Me extrañaba mucho haber pensando en él con títulos, sin embargo esa noche (en horario moroi) realmente fue de lo más extraña.

"**Déjame entrar. Se trata de Lissa."**

– Supongo que se iniciara una búsqueda rápida – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– No cuentes con ello – Sacudí la cabeza, recostando mi espalda en el pechó de Dimitri que estaba inclinado en una esquina del sofá. Al mirar a Lissa, que estaba inclinada en la otra esquina, pude ver y sentir su confusión

**Se apartó para dejarme entrar de inmediato. Al parecer, le había sorprendido durmiendo, pues las mantas estaban retiradas a un lado de la cama y la única luz de la habitación era la lamparita de la mesilla. Dimitri solo llevaba puesta la parte de abajo del pijama y tenía el torso desnudo, no le había visto el pecho antes, y; ¡uau!, estaba estupendo.**

– No es que no me guste, créeme, me encanta cualquier momento de ustedes dos – Dijo Lissa mirándome – Pero, ¿qué pasa conmigo? Te estabas distrayendo

– _"No tienes ni idea"_ – Pensé.

– ¿Qué pasa con eso del pecho? – Pregunto Sydney sonriendo causando una mueca en el rostro de Adrian – ¿Exageras?

– Oh no… no exageraría jamás – Me reí como Dimitri me abrazaba con más fuerza besándome en la mejilla – Dices eso porque no lo has visto

– Estoy segura de que no lo veré a menos que estemos en una piscina – Dijo Sydeny con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Sigue soñando, es mío – Dije con tono posesivo.

– Sí, sí, sí. Señora Hathaway siga leyendo para saber que ha pasado con Lissa, porque esta conversación ya me está molestando – Dijo Adrian.

– Ah, ¿tú puedes hacer bromas y yo no? – Pregunto Sydney. Adrian la miró con una ceja levantada, ella se rió y luego lo besó en los labios.

**Debía de haberse duchado hacía poco a juzgar como se enroscaban en torno al mentón los extremos húmedos de su larga melena.**

"**¿Qué ocurre?"**

**El sonido de su voz me estremeció hasta el punto de ser incapaz de articular palabra. Me lo comí con los ojos, y no era capaz de apartar la mirada. Me acerqué, empujada por la fuerza que me había llevado hasta él. Me embargaba un deseo tan ardiente de ser tocada por él que apenas era capaz de soportarlo. Era guapo, tan increíblemente atractivo… Era una sinrazón, y una parte remota de mí así lo decía, pero eso no parecía importar. No mientras estuviera junto a él.**

Después de que Jill y Lissa chillaran y se movieran en sus asientos ansiosas de saber que iba a suceder, sin percatarse de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, Sonya hablo con una sonrisa.

– Me parece que te estás desviando, Rose – Dijo.

– Oh no tienes ni idea – Dijo Dimitri guiñando el ojo.

**Nos separaba un único paso. No iba a ser fácil besarle en la boca sin colaboración alguna por su parte, por lo que cambié de objetivo y busqué con los labios el sabor de la piel lisa y cálida de su pecho.**

Nuevamente chillaron, pero con más fuerza y como Lissa estaba cerca de mí, el grito retumbaba como eco en mi cabeza.

– ¿Qué? Ya pensabas en besarme – Dijo sonriendo él.

– No tanto como tú, ¿verdad? – Me reí. Me besó en la sien suavemente y luego pasó a mi cuello. Le sonreí alejándome un poco y acurrucándome. Lissa me miraba con ojos brillantes de emoción y yo me reí.

"**¡Rose!" exclamó él al tiempo que retrocedía. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

Jill y Lissa le gruñeron enojadas. Dimitri les sonrió tranquilo.

– Oigan – Christian se inclinó – Chicas, no quiero interrumpir su emoción ni nada de eso, pero ¿no les parece extraño?

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Lissa de mala gana.

– ¡Tú! – Dijo – Estabas en peligro y ella estaba desnudando a su profesor con los ojos, además de que olvido la razón por la que estaba allí, ¿no? Es extraño

– Ay, seguro que ahora mismo me van a buscar – Dijo Lissa.

– Oigan eso ya paso, ¿por qué siguen hablando en presente? – Pregunte extrañada. Ambos me miraron y luego a mi madre para que siguiera la lectura.

"**¿A ti que te parece?"**

**Volví a acercarme a él, impelida por mi necesidad de tocarle, besarle y hacer muchas cosas más.**

Cubrí mi rostro entre mis manos como nuevamente chillaron las hermanitas Dragomir. Dimitri se rió suavemente, pero no comentó nada. Las ansias de Lissa y su emoción por saber que más iba a suceder, olvidándose de la razón por la que yo estaba allí en primer lugar, eran tan fuerte que me golpearon.

"**¿Estás borracha?" me preguntó mientras alargaba una mano a modo de aviso.**

"**No es bebida lo que deseo." Intenté eludirle, pero luego me detuve, momentáneamente insegura. "Pensé que querías… ¿No me encuentras guapa?"**

– Ja, pobre de ti que le hagas daño – Dijo Lissa. Pese a su emoción por poder escuchar un momento romántico mío y de Dimitri, había cierta chispa protectora de mejor amiga, la misma que yo tenía con Christian cerca de ella.

Dimitri sonrió tranquilo. Yo sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa y confianza, de saber que era incapaz de hacerme daño, corría una gota de miedo por sus venas. Yo no desafiaría a Lissa (bueno, sí lo haría, pero si fuera otra persona no lo haría) y mucho menos ahora que es reina. Quien sabe, algún día todo el mundo puede saber de ti y al siguiente la noticia de tu misteriosa desaparición llegan a los oídos... No es como Abe, pero quien sabe que pueda suceder.

**Jamás me había dicho que me encontraba atractiva ni desde que nos conocíamos ni durante todo el tiempo en que se había ido fraguando aquella atracción mutua. Dimitri la insinuaba, pero no era lo mismo, y a pesar de todas las garantías oídas de los labios de otros chicos en el sentido de que yo era la sensualidad hecha carne, necesitaba escuchárselo decir al único que me gustaba.**

– ¿Ah sí? – Pregunto Dimitri sonriendo. Me mordí el labio inferior y luego lo besé en los labios.

– Te amo – Susurré.

– Y yo a ti – Susurró con una sonrisa – Mi Roza

"**No sé qué ocurre, Rose, pero has de volver a tu cuarto." Avancé hacia él una vez más. Él extendió las manos y me sujetó por las muñecas. Saltó un chispazo en cuanto nos tocamos y fue como si ambos sufriéramos una descarga eléctrica. Lo miré y supe que había olvidado cualquier cosa que le hubiera preocupado hasta en ese momento. Esa fuerza desconocida también se había apoderado de él, algo que le hacía desearme tanto como yo a él.**

Los chillidos de Lissa y Jill ya comenzaban a ser molestos, pero no me atreví a intentar callarlas porque, principalmente, a Lissa le parecía encantar y más nunca le conté sobre ese momento, o la cabaña, o en el hotel. Como sea. Ya que no le había contado tampoco, antes, sobre la atracción que sentía hacia Dimitri, no pude intentar hacerla callar, y muy a mi pesar debía sorportarlo.

**Me soltó las muñecas y sus manos empezaron a deslizarse por la piel de mis brazos, subiendo muy despacio. Me atrajo hacia él sin apartar de mí sus negros ojos relucientes por el deseo y me estrechó contra su cuerpo. Alzó una mano hasta situarla alrededor de mi nuca y enroscó los dedos entre mechones de mi cabello mientras ladeaba mi cabeza y acercaba mi rostro al suyo. Se agachó hasta rozar mis labios con la boca.**

– ¡AAAHHH! – Lissa chilló con fuerza – ¡No es posible! ¡No es posible! ¡Sigue!

"**¿Me encuentras guapa?" repetí, tragando saliva.**

**Él me miro con extrema seriedad, como de costumbre. "Creo que eres hermosa."**

– ¡AAAAAAHHH! – Volvió a chillar Lissa emocionada.

– Me quedaré sorda – Dije pasando una mano por mi oído.

Dimitri se rió besándome en la mejilla.

"**¿Hermosa?"**

"**Tanto que a veces me haces daño."**

**Movió sus labios sobre los míos, con suavidad en un primer momento y luego con mayor fuerza y avidez. Ese beso suyo me encendió. Bajó las manos a lo largo de mis brazos y caderas para llegar hasta el extremo del vestido; luego, tomo la tela con ambas manos y empezó a levantarlo, rozándome las piernas.**

Lissa volvió a chillar, pero luego me miró. Molesta porque no le había contado algo así de importante, finalmente volvió a centrar su atención en mi madre que tenía una mueca en el rostro mientras leía, pero su tono de voz había salido dulce al leer.

A su lado Abe fulminaba a Dimitri con los ojos, reprimía impulsos, lo sabía. Cuando se encontró con mi mirada abrió la boca.

– No creo, Rose, que se hayan acostado juntos – Dijo con un tono duro. Mire a Dimitri – Porque Belikov era tu maestro y tú su estudiante, pero además de eso… ¡Tú eras menor de edad!

– Lissa perdió la virginidad a los quince – La apunté.

– ¡Rose! – Me regaño ella.

No podía decirle a Abe que no perdí la virginidad antes de ser mayor de edad, porque no era cierto, pero sabía que con una mirada así sería un "odio" directo a Dimitri, sin embargo, cuando necesitaba salir de mi apuro, él hablo por mí.

– Abe, realmente eso no importa – Dijo con un tono suave y sabiondo – ¿Importa que la amo, no? No le haré daño

No sé si las palabras estaban fuera de lugar o no, es posible que sí, pero a Abe no le importó. Se calmó un poco, sabiendo que tenía razón.

**Me derretí ante ese contacto y la forma en que sus labios ardían en mi boca. No dejó de levantar el vestido hasta que me lo sacó de encima de la cabeza y lo dejó caer al suelo.**

– Oh no – Gimió Christian.

– Hombre, ya era malo escucharlas hablar de chicos y ahora hay que leer sobre como te acostaste con uno – Dijo Adrian de mala gana.

– ¡Silencio Ivashkov! – Demando Lissa emocionada por la lectura – Janine, sigue…

"**Pues sí que te has librado rápido de ese vestido" observé entre fuertes jadeos. "Pensé que te gustaba."**

"**Y me gusta." Repuso con una respiración tan agitada como la mía. "Me chifla."**

**Y entonces me llevó a la cama.**

Y con eso también las chicas gritaron como locas. Si antes era malo, ahora era peor. Una vez que mi madre declaro el final decidimos un pequeño descanso porque ya era de día, y necesitábamos dormir, así que pensamos en una pequeña siesta.

Lissa se opuso rotundamente a eso porque quería escuchar que más sucedió, literalmente, pero finalmente cedió después de que Christian le dijera que era lo mejor (además ella nos lo debía porque por su culpa estábamos encerrados dado a que si nos hubiera dejado dormir en nuestras casas, en camas reales y no sofá, no estaríamos aquí encerrados). Ambos se recostaron el chaise longue a nuestra derecha, ubicado en una oposición que parecía una esquina junto a nuestro sofá.

Dimitri me abrazó con fuerza mientras nos acomodábamos y nos cubrió con la gabardina.

– ¿Vamos a salir de aquí, verdad? – Susurre más tarde, puesto que no podía dormirme y ya todos, o al menos eso pensé ya que les daba la espalda, dormían.

– Por supuesto que sí – Me besó en la frente – Solo quédate tranquila y no pienses en esto como un encierro, piensa… que seguimos en la habitación leyendo, porque es verdad

– Frente a esto… el libro, ni ese último capítulo, parecen tan malo – Dije riendo suavemente.

Dimitri me besó.

– Vamos a salir, así que tranquila – Murmuró.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno he terminado el capítulo de hoy. Debo decirles que yo tengo lunes y martes clases en la tarde, así que es posible que esos dos días me tome un poco más de tiempo subir los capítulos dado que salgo cansada, pero durante todos los demás días estaré actualizando.

~ Comentarios:

- Jenny Space: ¡Sigue el hechizo de lujuria! Ya ha empezado ujui

- ginnyluna griffindor: Sí, como que Mia no me caía bien, pero siendo honesta, me encantaba verla pelear con Rose y yo esperaba el momento en que le diera un golpe, primero lo vi en el trailer y dps lo leí (aun no llegaba a esa parte) y me reí caleta... aún lo hago. Eso solo se sabrá si sigues leyendo.

- Line Black: A Mia la voy a integrar, pero más adelante. Ay sí, pero me encanta escribir sobre Sydney lanzandole miradas de muerte por celos a Adrian.

- Mariale Olivares: Espero que el siguiente capítulo le haga justicia sino moriré

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, el más esperado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	21. Leyendo el capítulo 21

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 21:

.: Dimitri :.

Al cabo de un par de horas de sueño estábamos inspeccionando el problema en el corto circuito en el sistema. Era difícil de resolver como fue que el agua llego allí siendo que estaba muy alejado de la pared, pero lo peor de todo, era difícil de arreglarlo sin las herramientas y el conocimiento adecuado. El problema es que no teníamos ni lo uno ni lo otro y los guardias no parecían haber notado nuestra ausencia aún.

Aún desde la cocina podía escuchar los fuertes golpes en la puerta de entrada y salida. Rose había estado intentando desesperadamente romperla, principalmente por la histeria que le causaba estar encerrada, mientras Mikhail y yo estábamos intento resolver esto.

Baje la mirada y me sorprendí al ver un charco, pensé que debía ser agua así que me agaché al suelo y humedecí tres dedos: índice, del medio y anular, para luego olfatear el aroma. No era agua. Era alcohol.

– Que extraño – Me puse en pie. Mire el aparato y con cuidado olfateé lo que se suponía debía ser agua, pero me encontré con las sorpresa de que no fue así. Arriba había un gabinete, que parecía estar algo abierto y pegajoso, cuando abrí la puerta vi una botella de licor tirada, estaba casi vacía.

– Adrian – Dijo Mikhail.

– ¿Adrian? – Pregunte confundido.

– Él vino por algo para beber antes de que sucediera el corto, ¿no? – Preguntó Mikhail – Así que es probable que haya derramado la botella sin darse cuenta

Solté un suspiro pesado, quizás era verdad. Salí de la cocina y vi a Lissa sentada en el respaldo del sofá junto a Christian que estaba apoyado de pie a él, Rose golpeaba la puerta con un fierro que parecía pertenecer a las cortinas, y claro, porque la luz entraba fuertemente.

– Deja eso – Se lo quité. Ella me miró a los ojos desesperada, se notaba demasiado que no quería seguir aquí ni un segundo más – Atrapa – Lancé el fierro a Eddie que entendió que debía volver a colocarlo donde iba, luego la tomé de los hombros – Te dije que te calmarás, por favor, ¿sí?

– ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme!? – Se alejó de mí dando vueltas en círculos – Dios, me siento como ese día en prisión. ¡Con las paredes cerrándose! O como ese día en el zoológico, mierda, esos pobres animales encerrados en jaulas sin poder salir

– Yo sé que te animara – Dijo Jill saliendo de la cocina con Syndey, sonreí al ver que cargaban una bandeja con algunos aperitivos y unas tazas – Chocolate y dulces

Rose las miró fijamente, luego sonrió y tomo un canapé con una taza. Sonreí al verla tranquila, pero aún se notaba molesta por la situación.

– Es posible que estaremos aquí otro día más – Dijo Lissa rodeando a Rose con un brazo – Así que yo tengo la mejor manera para entretenernos

– ¿Cuál? – Preguntó Rose mordiendo el canapé.

– Saber que paso después de que Dimitri te llevó a la cama – Había un tono malicioso y travieso en su voz, Rose se atragantó un poco y luego la miró ofendida. Todos nos miramos entre nosotros y luego a Lissa – ¡Vamos a leer! – Se bajó del respaldo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja emocionada.

Rose gimió, volvimos a los sillones. Yo la rodeé con mi brazo, como volvíamos a tomar una posición similar a la de ayer, Lissa se sentó con nosotros apoyándose en la otra esquina, de esa manera tenía una mejor vista a lo que ella llamaba "la parejita prohibida".

– ¡Y yo… leeré! – Dijo tomando el libro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me reí ligeramente y tome la taza de Rose para poder beber un poco de chocolate. Supongo que es mejor que lea ella a que lea Abe o Janine. Sin duda están planeando mi muerte, estoy segurito de eso.

– Ejem… Capítulo 21: el mejor de todos – Dijo Lissa emocionada, Rose gruñó. Tanto como a ella no me gustaba que todos supieran sobre nuestros cosas personales, esos momentos son nuestros y aunque me gustaba recordarlas, esta no era la manera de hacerlo, no frente a todos.

**Nunca antes había estado del todo desnuda con un chico cerca. Me ponía atacada de los nervios, aunque también me excitaba.**

Se detuvo para poder soltar un chillido, emocionada. Me reí mirando a mi novia.

– ¿Nunca antes? – Pregunte.

– Hasta ese momento – Dijo incomoda. Fruncí el ceño y luego note la mirada de Adrian sobre Rose. Sé que no debía molestarme, y más porque yo había incitado a Rose a quedarse con Adrian, pero ahora que estábamos juntos la sola idea de que ellos dos se hubieran acostado juntos me daba un escalofrío.

– No me agrada como comenzó el capítulo – Declaro Abe clavándome una fría mirada asesina. Trague saliva tensándome más. Janine, a su lado, tenía su típica mirada de guardián solo para ocultar sus sentimientos.

**Nos aferramos el uno al otro entre las sábanas sin dejar de besarnos. Sus manos y sus labios tomaron posesión de mi cuerpo, provocando espasmos de fuego con el menor roce en la piel.**

**Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando esto que apenas podía creerme que estuviera sucediendo. La atracción física era magnifica, pero también me gustaba el simple hecho de estar junto a él y el modo en que me miraba, como si fuera la criatura más sexy; la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.**

Solté un débil gemido en el oído de Roza.

– Por supuesto que lo eres – Murmuré solo para ella. La vi sonreír, pero no respondió a mi comentario. La ganas de tomar a Rose en mis brazos y salir de la habitación eran tan grandes, pero había dos problemas... estábamos encerrados y obligados a leer el libro. Además, me había estado conteniendo como loco desde que Lissa nos había interrumpido para poder leer el libro y lo peor es que no podíamos salir de aquí.

"**Roza, Roza…" murmuraba Dimitri como letanía.**

**Me gustaba el sonido de mi nombre pronunciado por él en ruso.**

– Cuéntate una nueva – Interrumpió Christian.

Lissa le hizo callar. Yo no esperaba que Rose me llamara Dimka, prefería sin duda alguna que siguiera llamándome camarada, pero su nombre en ruso... era hermoso. Me encantaba ella, yo la amaba como loco y cada vez que la llamaba así... solo era por cariño y amor. Porque ella era mía.

**Entretanto, en algún lugar, en algún sitio de todo aquel maremágnum, sonaba la voz que me había impulsado hasta la habitación de Dimitri. No sé parecía a la mía, pero me sentía indefensa ante su sonido, no podía ignorarla. «Sigue junto a él, no te apartes de su lado. No pienses en ninguna otra cosa, salvo en Dimitri. No dejes de tocarle. Olvida todo lo demás».**

– ¿Soy el único que piensa que hay algo extraño sucediendo? – Pregunto Eddie frunciendo el ceño.

– No. Yo también – Dijo Christian – Pero la reina aquí no quiere hacerme caso

– Christian, silencio – Dijo Lissa con dureza – Nadie me interrumpirá. ¿Sí?

– No – Dijo Roza riéndose.

**Yo le prestaba oído, pero no necesitaba ninguna motivación adicional.**

– Sí – La besé en la mejilla – Parece que éramos dos

**El brillo ardiente de sus ojos me revelaba su deseo de ir mucho más lejos de adonde habíamos llegado, pero se tomaba las cosas con calma, tal vez porque era consciente de que estaba muy nerviosa.**

Roza me miró con una sonrisa y yo asentí también. Recordar ese día era lo más grande en mi vida, es decir, ahí fue cuando supe que Roza me amaba, ya sea por un hechizo o no. Ella compartía sus sentimientos conmigo. Recordaba que estaba nerviosa, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa y yo no sabía si era porque quizá nunca lo había hecho con alguien antes (aunque sabía que los rumores eran mentiras, pero eso no significaba que ella fuera virgen) o porque estábamos por hacerlo nosotros dos. Digo, aún era su maestro y ella mi estudiante.

**No se quitó los pantalones del pijama. Llegó un momento donde cambié de postura y me quedé encima de él con las puntas de los cabellos colgando sobre él, que ladeó levemente la cabeza, lo cual me permitió verle la nuca. Acaricie con las yemas de los dedos seis minúsculas marcas allí tatuadas.**

"**¿de verdad mataste a seis strigoi?" él asintió. "¡Qué pasada!"**

– Sabes arruinar un momento romántico – Dijo Lissa de mala gana.

– Ah, no yo… – Intento decir Roza, pero Lissa la detuvo.

– Sin duda es mejor eso a o oír lo otro – Dijo Janine seria. Hice una mueca.

**Me tomó por el cuello para luego atraerme hacia él y besarme. Sus dientes me punzaron en la piel de un modo diferente a los colmillos de un vampiro, pero cada mordisquito era igual de excitante.**

Sonreí desviando la vista hacia abajo, para mirar a Roza, que no dejaba de cubrí su rostro con sus manos algo avergonzada porque todos estaban escuchando lo que sucedió en ese momento, pero más que eso parecía queriendo evitar a Lissa.

Recordaba las mordidas, cuando era un Strigoi, sin duda la sensación era completamente diferente, para ambos, pero tenerla ahora, como dhampir, era perfectamente excitante. Podía tener la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío y sentir la suavidad de sus labios.

El besarla era diferente, una calidez única y una textura suave. Mierda, besar su piel era igual de excitante y delicioso como esperaba que lo fuera siempre. Rose era completamente adictiva, la amaba y era mi droga perfecta. Tenerla en mis brazos, besarla en los labios y en su cuerpo, decirle cuanto la amaba... ella era tan perfecta que cada vez que la tenía cerca tenía que reprimirme para no tomarla en mis brazos y largarme con ella.

"**No te preocupes. Algún día tendrás muchas más que yo."**

– Y pensar que las tuve antes de lo pensado – Comentó ella causando una mirada fulminante de Lissa, pero sonrió. La besé con suavidad.

"**¿Sientes algún remordimiento?"**

"**¿Eh…?"**

"**Por matarlo. Me dijiste durante el viaje que eso era lo correcto, pero todavía te perturba. Por esa razón vas a la iglesia, ¿a qué sí? Te veo allí durante la misa, pero en realidad tienes la mente en otro sitio."**

– ¿Cómo rayos se entera de todas esas cosas? – Pregunto Christian algo asustado, ahora. La verdad es que yo tampoco podía entender como ella sabía todo eso con solo verlo, pero supongo que tiene razón: lenguaje corporal.

**Esbozó una sonrisa, en parte sorprendido y en parte divertido por el hecho de que hubiera adivinado otro de sus secretos.**

– Ah, son tan lindos – Dijo Jill emocionada.

"**¿Cómo te enteras de esas cosas…? No siento remordimiento alguno, es solo… tristeza. Todos ellos habían sido humanos, dhampir o moroi. Es una lástima, eso es todo, pero ha de hacerse. Todos debemos hacerlo en ocasiones y a veces eso me duele, y la capilla es buen lugar para meditar sobre ese tipo de cosas. De vez en cuando me siento en calma allí, pero no a menudo. Encuentro más paz en tu compañía."**

– Aaah yo también – Dijo ella sonriendo. Me reí suavemente y la besé en los labios. Lo cierto es que la sensación eléctrica nunca desparecía, pero a veces podía ser controlada, como ahora, aunque con mucho esfuerzo.

– Eso es tan tierno – Lissa se detuvo con una sonrisa emocionada.

– Oye si sigues así harás este momento más largo y créeme que no quiero – Dijo Roza sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Sh, yo estoy leyendo – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Lo vamos a leer todo desde la primera hasta la última palabra, ¿sí?

Rose gruñó. Yo me reí un poco.

**Rodó sobre sí misma hasta ponerse de nuevo encima de mí y volver a besarme, cada vez con más fuerza y urgencia. «Ay, Dios», pensé, «al fin voy a hacerlo. Es esto. Puedo sentirlo».**

– Oh por Dios – Roza escondió su rostro en mi pecho – Juro que esos pensamientos no deberían ser leídos, solo yo debería conocerlos

Lissa y Jill chillaban emocionadas.

– A mí no me molesta escucharlo – Susurré a su oído. Al levantar la mirada me encontre con una fulminante de Abe, claro que a mí no me molestaba, pero a él sí y no era el único. Si Abe y Janine no aprobaran nuestra relación seguramente ahora estaría muerto y claro, sé ellos no aprobaban que yo siendo su maestro haya estado con ella y lo peor de todo es que el sentimiento haya sido mutuo, pero sobre todo, que yo haya accedido a tener una relación con ella. Aunque ninguno de los dos conocía toda la historia de nosotros, apenas si sabían que yo estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por Rose.

**Debió de ver la resolución en mis ojos, ya que deslizó las manos por detrás de mi cuello sin dejar de sonreír a fin de soltar el broche de la cadena de oro regalada por Víctor. Tuve la impresión de haber recibido una bofetada cuando el colgante se deslizo y quedó entre sus dedos. Parpadeé, sorprendida.**

– ¿Qué? – Lissa levanto la vista aturdida – ¿No van a seguir?

– Liss… – Roza gimió.

**Dimitri debió de notar algo muy similar. "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó.**

"**No lo sé"**

**Me sentí como si intentara despertar después de un sueño profundo de dos días. Debía recordar algo…**

…**algo sobre Lissa.**

– Oh no – Lissa se quejó – Mal momento para recordar Rose, estabas allí con Dimitri a punto de perder la virginidad y te preocupas por mí

– Lo haces sonar como si fuera malo – Dijo Adrian – Tú estabas en peligro

Lissa gruñó, espero unos segundos y volvió a leer.

Me reí junto a Roza. Lissa actuaba como una pequeña niña que acababa de perder un dulce, y a mí, eso, me daba gracia solo por su forma de actuar.

**Notaba la cabeza algo espesa, pero no era dolor ni vértigo, sino la desaparición de la voz. Ya no escuchaba en mi interior ese apremio machacón de que me acercara a Dimitri. Eso no significa que ya no le deseara, ¿vale?, pues estaba fenomenal verle con esos pantalones de pijama y el pelo castaño fluyendo sobre un lado del semblante, pero había desaparecido esa influencia exterior que me empujaba hacia él. Todo era de lo más extraño.**

– Uy si que fue raro – Dijo Roza colocando una mano en su cabeza – Lo más extraño que había sentido en mi vida y vaya que he sentido cosas extrañas

Me reí ligeramente, besándola en la mejilla y poco después en el cuello. Roza parecía sonreír, sin verla lo sabía, una mano se poso en mi cabeza y enterró sus dedos en mi cabello acariciando con sus uñas.

**Frunció el ceño y dejó de dar vueltas. Atrajo hacia sí la joya y la recogió tras unos segundos de cavilación. El deseo apareció otra vez en sus facciones en cuanto tocó la cadena de oro.**

– Levante la mano quien piensa que hay algo extraño aquí – Dijo Christian ganándose las manos de Eddie, Adrian, Sydney y Sonya. Lissa y Jill gruñeron, Roza y yo nos reímos, Abe y Janine parecían serios (imagino que no les gustaba en nada oír aquello) y por último Mikhail que sonreía tranquilo.

**Deslizó la mano libre sobre mi cadera y de pronto me asaltó otra embestida de lujuria enfebrecida.**

– ¡AAAHHH! – Chilló Jill – ¿Ustedes dos lo harán?

– ¡NO! – Roza alzó la voz con cierta vergüenza – Solo… uhg… ¿Liss, no podemos saltar a la parte en que te vamos a buscar?

– No – Dijo seria.

– Yo diría que saltarnos es lo mejor – Dijo Abe asintiendo serio.

– Sin duda es lo mejor – Coincidió Janine. Sin embargo, aunque ya eramos muchos quienes no queríamos oír nada de eso (Adrian y Eddie tampoco querían saber nada de eso) Lissa se mantuvo firme en su idea aquella. Christian, por su parte, parecía interesado en saber que estaba sucediendo, porque él se dio cuenta de que había algo que estaba mal.

**Noté una arcada en estomago mientras se me ponía carne de gallina y empezaba a respirar pesadamente. Sus labios se movieron sobre los míos otra vez.**

**Una resistencia luchaba por abrirse paso en mi interior.**

"**Lissa" murmuré, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, "He de decirte algo sobre Lissa, pero no logro recordarlo… ¡Que rara me siento!"**

– Rose – Gruñó Lissa.

– Yo hubiera deseado seguir – Escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

"**Lo sé" repuso, sosteniéndome todavía. Reposó la mejilla sobre mi frente. "Hay algo extraño aquí…" abrí los ojos cuando noté que retiraba el rostro. "¿Es ésta la cadena que te regaló el príncipe Víctor?"**

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – Pregunto Christian.

– Ya lo veras – Dijo Roza.

– Vamos, no me interrumpan – Se quejó Lissa.

**Asentí con la cabeza. Pude ver detrás de sus ojos como empezaba a hilvanar pensamientos muy despacio y a salir del trance. Retiró las manos de mis caderas con un suspiro hondo y luego se apartó de mi lado.**

"**¿Qué haces?" exclamé. "Vuelve…"**

– Sí, vuelve – Dijo Jill.

– Ya pasó – Les recordé.

– No interesa – Dijo Jill.

**Me miró como si se muriera de ganas de hacerlo, pero en vez de eso, se bajó de la cama, llevándose consigo el collar, lo cual me hizo sentirme como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mí, como si lograra pensar con claridad otra vez, sin que mi cuerpo adoptara todas las decisiones por mí.**

– No era la gran cosa – Dije tranquilo – Es decir, tu cuerpo adopta una buena decisión

– Me encanta eso – Dijo ella sonriendo. Nos reímos un poco.

**Por otra parte, él tenía aspecto de estar consumido por una pasión animal y daba la impresión de hacer gran esfuerzo mientras cruzaba la habitación en dirección de la ventana. Consiguió abrirla con una sola mano, dejando que entrara un soplo de aire helado. Me froté los brazos con las manos para calentarme.**

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Pregunto Abe intrigado.

Lissa gruñó.

– Ahí termino la pasión – Dijo de mala gana.

"**¿Qué estás haciendo…?" intuí la respuesta en ese momento y salté disparada de la cama, tarde para impedir que tirara la cadena por la ventana. "¡No! ¿Sabes cuanto debe de haber costa…?"**

**Ya no me sentí a punto de despertar, sino completamente despierta, cuando la joya desapareció de la habitación. Estaba dolorida y sorprendida.**

– Era un hechizo – Soltó Sonya en cuando Lissa termino la línea. Roza y yo asentimos. Ella nos miró fijamente y luego a Lissa, con una sonrisa – Ahora las cosas comienzan a cobrar sentido, ¿verdad?

– No sé de que hablas – Dijo Lissa negando con la cabeza.

– Yo sí – Dijo Abe sonriendo, ligeramente – Fue muy listo, esa es la forma en como logro llevarse a Lissa

– Sí – Dijo Sonya asintiendo.

– Aún no entiendo y me gustaría escuchar – Dijo Christian – Pero sabía que había algo raro

– Sí es verdad – Dije asintiendo.

**Miré a mi alrededor: me hallaba desnuda en la habitación de Dimitri y la cama estaba deshecha.**

– Sonó tan sexy – Chilló Lissa emocionada.

**Pero todo eso no era nada en comparación con el alcance de mi siguiente pensamiento.**

"**¡Lissa!" exclamé con voz ahogada.**

– Claro, ahora te acuerdas de mí – Gruñó – Hubiera preferido que si te ibas a acordar de mí fuera antes de intentar acostarte con tu profesor o después de hacerlo. No en medio

– Lissa – Rose gruñó – Basta

Ella le lanzó una mirada y luego suspiro. Yo no quería comentar nada, debido a una sola cosa. Robert pudo haber metido hecho que Rose y yo casi hiciéramos el amor, y habría estado genial si yo no hubiera sido su profesor o Lissa no hubiera estado en peligro, me encantaba Rose y estar con ella... sin duda era lo mejor, pero incluso yo debía admitir... que el momento en la cabaña... había sido el momento indicado. No bajo un hechizo. No en aquel momento. Solo en la cabaña, allí había sido el momento indicado y perfecto.

**En ese momento me vino todo a la cabeza: los recuerdos y emociones, de hecho, toda la conmoción interior de Lissa se desparramó sobre de un modo inquietante. Estaba asustada, muy asustada. Todas esas sensaciones pretendían absorberme y llevarme de vuelta a su cuerpo, pero no se lo permití. Todavía no. Luché contra ella, pues necesitaba quedarme donde estaba.**

– Claro que sí – Dijo Jill emocionada.

– No por eso – Repuso Roza rápidamente.

**Le conté a Dimitri de forma atropellada todo cuanto había sucedido.**

– Ay sí, estabas muy alterada e histérica – Dije recordando la forma desesperada en como me hablaba y contaba todo lo que vio.

– ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Fui a por ti en busca de ayuda y termine en tu cama, Lissa estaba en peligro y yo no tenía ni idea de que podría estarle sucediendo, a demás sus emociones estaban tan fuertes y poderosas – Dijo Roza algo alterada. Le froté un brazo tranquila – Todo lo que sé es que aparte de ese momento, todo lo que me importaba era Lissa

**Él reacciono sin dejarme terminar de hablar: parecía un dios airado mientras se vestía de forma precipitada y luego me ordenó hacer lo mismo, lanzándome una sudadera con un lema escrito en cirílico para que la llevaba encima de mi descocado atuendo.**

– ¿Qué eso no iba a ser sospechoso? – Pregunto la madre de Roza mirándonos.

– Nadie pregunto nada – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Las pasé canutas para poder seguirle el paso mientras bajaba por las escaleras, pues esta vez no ralentizo el paso para esperarme. Había comenzado los gritos cuando llegué, pues él ya había llamado a quien correspondiera. Se oían órdenes por todas partes. No tardamos en llegar junto a la oficina principal de los guardianes, donde ya habían llegado Kirova y otros profesores, además de la mayoría de los guardianes del instituto, y todos se pusieron a hablar a la vez mientras yo notaba el temor creciente de Lissa y la percibía cada vez más lejos.**

**Pedí a grito pelado que alguien se apresurara a hacer algo, pero nadie salvo Dimitri parecía creer mi historia sobre el rapto de Lissa hasta que alguien regreso de la capilla y otros guardianes verificaron que ella no estaba en el campus.**

– Se tardaron – Dijo Lissa.

**Christian entró con paso tambaleante, sostenido por dos guardianes. Poco después se personó la doctora Olendzki a fin de hacerle un reconocimiento rápido y limpiarle la sangre de la herida del cogote.**

– Suena tan dulce – Dijo Christian. Lissa lo miró preocupada y luego volvió a la historia.

**«Al fin va a ocurrir algo» pensé para mis adentros. **

– Sí, pero no el algo que yo quería – Dijo Lissa.

– ¿Por qué… Por qué estás enojada conmigo? – Pregunto Rose confundida y extrañada – Tú estabas en peligro…

Lissa frunció el ceño, note la mirada de Rose y luego un brillo en sus ojos, como si supiera que estaba sucediendo.

– ¡Oh Diablos…! – Dijo Rose apuntando a Lissa – Es porque nunca te lo conté, lo sabía, rencorosa

Lissa le sacó la lengua y luego volvió al libro.

"**¿De cuantos Strigoi hablamos?" me preguntó uno de los guardianes.**

– Si hubieran sido Strigoi no estaría viva entonces – Dijo Lissa rodando los ojos.

– Te creo – Apoyó Roza – Además estaban en la capilla, con mayor razón y era la escuela… ¿Dónde quedo la buena seguridad de Kirova si piensa que era un Strigoi?

**Le miré fijamente.**

"**¿Qué…? Ninguno de ellos era strigoi" Todos los ojos se posaron en mí.**

"**¿Y quién más ha podido llevársela?" inquirió Kirova con gazmoñería. "Has interpretado mal la… visión."**

– ¿Visión? – Abe levanto una ceja.

– Yo no sé – Dijo Roza tranquila – Para mí es estar dentro de su cabeza y para Kirova es ser una bruja o algo por el estilo

– Que irónico porque tú no crees en eso – Dije riendo, besándola en sien.

"**No. Estoy segura. Se trataba de… eran… guardianes."**

"**Ella está en lo cierto" convino Christian con un hilo de voz, todavía bajo los cuidados de la doctora. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando le limpió en la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Eran guardianes."**

"**Eso es imposible." Dijo alguien.**

– Oh ohh muy posible – Dijo Christian. – Ellos son unos imbéciles, ¿por qué habríamos de mentir si está en peligro?

– Muy buena pregunta – Dijo Abe asintiendo.

"**No eran de la Academia" me froté la frente e hice de tripas corazón para no zanjar la conversación e ir a por Lissa. Mi mosqueo fue más fuerte. "¿Vais a moveros de una vez? Lissa se encuentra cada vez más lejos."**

– De vuelta a la rebelde irrespetuosa – Se rió Adrian.

"**¿Estás diciendo que un grupo de guardianes sobornados se ha colado entre estos muros y la ha raptado?" pregunto Kirova. Su tono de voz daba a entender que yo estaba hablando en broma.**

"**Sí" repliqué entre dientes. "Ellos…"**

– ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Lissa ansiosa.

– Tú estás leyendo, sigue y sabremos – Dijo Eddie riendo. Lissa se sonrojo un poco y luego miró el libro.

**Me saqué de encima la sujeción mental, poco a poco y con cuidado, y volé enseguida a la cabeza de mi amiga. Vi un cochazo caro de cristales tintados para impedir el paso de la luz. Tal vez fuera «de noche» entre aquellas paredes, pero era pleno día en el resto del mundo. Uno de los guardias de la capilla iba al volante y otro ocupaba el asiento del copiloto. Le identifiqué. Era Spiridon. Lissa estaba sentada en la parte posterior con las manos atadas, entre un guardia y…**

– ¿Y? – Todos nos miraron a los tres ansiosos. Lissa se estremeció antes de seguir.

"**Trabajan para Víctor Dashkov." Anuncié con voz entrecortada, concentrándome otra vez en Kirova y los demás. "Están a sus órdenes."**

"**¿El príncipe Víctor Dashkov?" preguntó con sorna uno de los guardianes.**

**Como si hubiera otro maldito Víctor Dashkov.**

– Sí, es verdad – Rieron todos.

– Me gusta tu sarcasmo – Dije riendo – Aunque en ocasiones…

– Sí, ya sé – Dijo Roza tranquila – Es molesto

"**Haced algo, por favor" me quejé mientras me sujetaba la cabeza entre las manos. "Siguen alejándose. Están a…" miré por la ventanilla del vehículo y una imagen onduló delante de mis ojos. "Están en la autovía 83. Se dirigen hacia el sur."**

– Su vínculo es impresionante – Dijo Sonya sonriendo – Y muy efectivo.

– Sí – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

"**¿Tan lejos ya? ¿Cuánto hace que se marcharon de aquí? ¿Por qué no has dado la alarma antes?"**

– Ok, eso sí es estúpido debido a que se queja y no ayuda en nada – Dijo Sydney rodando los ojos.

**Miré a Dimitri con ansiedad.**

– Ujui, ¿cuál será la respuesta? – Pregunto Eddie divertido.

"**Estaba sometida a un hechizo de coerción" contestó él, arrastrando las palabras. "El príncipe Víctor le regaló un collar con un hechizo de coerción. Eso la impulsó a atacarme."**

– Y vaya que no pusiste objeción – Se rió Adrian.

– Atacar a besos – Se rió Lissa.

– Sigue leyendo – Dijo Rose de mala gana.

Me reí también.

"**No hay nadie capaz de usar esa clase de coerción" exclamó Kirova. "Nadie ha realizado uno hace siglos."**

– Pues estaba bien equivocada – Dijo Rose – Oksana le hizo a Mark un anillo para mantener alejada la oscuridad

– Sí, pero ella no los conocía – Dije.

– Lo que quiero decir, es que no porque no lo haya visto significa que no lo hayan hecho – Dijo Rose enseguida.

– Tiene razón – Apoyó Lissa sonriendo, siendo capaz de poder encantar objetos ella misma.

"**Bueno, pues alguien lo hizo. Transcurrió bastante tiempo para cuando la reduje y le quité el collar." Agregó Dimitri con el semblante perfectamente sereno.**

– ¿Crees que fue Víctor? – Pregunto Roza mirándome – Un moroi normal no puede usar una coerción tan poderosa y encantar un objeto…

– Sin duda debió de ser él, quizás por eso se fue tan cansado – Dije asintiendo – ¿Tienes a otro en mente?

– Uhm… – Se notaba que sí – No. Tienes razón

**Nadie cuestionó esa versión de la historia.**

– Pero apuesto a que si yo lo hubiera dicho, Kirova me habría demandado por loca – Dijo Roza de mala gana. Me reí entre dientes, besándola en la frente.

**Al fin, al fin, se ponía en acción. Nadie deseaba llevarme, pero Dimitri insistió al darse cuenta de que yo podía conducirles hasta Lissa. Tres grupos de guardias se lanzaron en pos de los raptores en los siniestros SUV de color negro. Me monté en el primero y me coloqué en el asiento del copiloto mientras Dimitri conducía. Se fueron desgranando los minutos en silencio, roto solo las contadas ocasiones en que yo les informaba.**

"**Siguen circulando por la 83, pero están a punto de llegar a una salida. No han acelerado. No quieren que la policía los detenga."**

– Yo no sabía que podías hablar y mirarme – Dijo Lissa sorprendida.

– Y caminar – Dijo Rose tranquila – Soy multifuncional

Lissa se rió – Por puesto que sí

**Dimitri asintió sin mirarme. Él sí estaba pisando a fondo el acelerador, de eso no me cabía duda alguna.**

– Mierda, si hubiéramos tenido un accidente en auto yo habría terminado con un trauma, de eso es seguro – Murmuró Roza sin que Lissa la escuchara. La abracé con fuerza. Eso ni pensarlo. Jamás permitiría que ella saliera lastimada y mucho menos después de todo por lo que ha pasado.

**Estuve mirándole por el rabillo del ojo mientras revivía en mi mente todos los hechos de esa noche. Rememoré todo de nuevo, en especial la forma en que me miraba y me besaba.**

Sonreí. Maldita sea. Esos mismos recuerdos entraron en mi cabeza y no se alejaban. El día aquel, los besos, el sabor de sus labios, las caricias. Todo eso es increíble. Siempre lo recordaba como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior, y aunque ella y yo ya lo habíamos repetido muchas veces, ninguna era igual que la anterior, eso sin dudarlo.

– Ah que dulce – Dijo Lissa sonriendo. Luego miró a Rose seria – Vamos a hablar de eso

– Sí, porque hacerlo ahora estaría tan mal ya que todo el mundo se puede enterar que tenía un hechizo encima y casi me acuesto con mi profesor – Dijo Rose con evidente sarcasmo. Nos reímos un poco y Lissa le guiñó el ojo.

– ¿Exactamente, qué hechizo era? – Pregunto Adrian levantando una ceja.

Rose y yo nos miramos.

– Lujuria – Respondimos al unisonó.

Abe frunció el ceño. Tomo una botella de las que trajo Adrian y se sirvió en un vaso. Pude sentir la incomodidad y la severidad de su mirada clavada en mí.

– Eso quiere decir… – Intento decir Sonya. No quería ni pensar en que estaba por deducir ella, mientras Abe no me matará más con la mirada todo iba a ser mejor.

– Mejor sigamos con la lectura – Dijo Rose abrazándose a si misma, – Es lo único que me hace no pensar en que estamos encerrados aún

Lissa asintió, olvidándose de lo que Sonya iba a decir y volvió a la lectura inicial.

**Pero ¿qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Una ilusión? ¿Un engaño? De camino hacia el coche, me había dicho que habíamos actuado impelidos por un hechizo de coerción fijado en el collar, una coerción de lujuria. Jamás en la vida había oído hablar de algo semejante, y escurrió el bulto cuando le pedí más información, limitándose a decir que era un tipo de nigromancia antigua ya en desuso empleada por los ejecutantes del elemento tierra.**

– No ibas a decirle todo – Hablo Abe serio – La verdad

Cerré los ojos suavemente. Para que aquel hechizo resultara debía de ser en dos direcciones, ambos debíamos estar enamorados del otro, pero podía permitir que Rose lo supiera, aún cuando me dolía tanto, yo era su profesor, le sacaba siete años y lo que era pero, el guardián de Lissa. No podía permitir aquello.

– ¿Qué verdad? – Preguntó Christian levantando una ceja.

– No te preocupes – Dijo Rose tranquila – Estoy segura de que eso aparecerá en el libro

"**Están tomando un desvío" anuncié de pronto. "No veo el nombre, pero lo sabré cuando estemos cerca."**

**Dimitri soltó un gruñido en señal de asentimiento y yo me hundí todavía más en el asiento.**

**¿Qué significado tenía lo de esa noche? ¿Representaba algo para él? Para mí suponía muchísimo.**

– Obvio que sí – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

Pues claro que sí. Para mí significaba tanto para ella. Tuve a Rose, casi una noche, en mis brazos y no era por una pelea de práctica o con las lecciones Zen o simplemente porque estaba accidentada, sino porque ella me amaba y yo a ella. Claro que el collar hechizado hizo la primera jugada, pero aún así... aún así ella fue mía aquella noche. Con ese hermoso vestido y esa mirada cargada de amor y lujuria. Algo que me encantaba.

"**Ahí" le advertí al cabo de unos veinte minutos, e indiqué el camino sin asfaltar por donde había girado el coche de Víctor.**

**Nuestro vehículo estaba más preparado para correr sobre la gravilla, y eso nos daba un plus. Avanzábamos en un silencio absoluto, solo roto por el crujir de los guijarros debajo de las llantas. Ambos laterales del vehículo se arremolinaban las dos nubes de polvo levantadas por las llantas a nuestro paso.**

"**Están girando de nuevo."**

– Uy, es como una persecución – Dijo Jill emocionada.

– Una persecución a alta velocidad – Comentó Eddie.

Fruncí el ceño. Ni él, ni Adrian, ni Christian se habían burlado y eso era bastante extraño, quizá solo les ponía incomodo el tema de Roza y yo estando juntos.

**Los fugitivos se alejaban más y más de las rutas principales. Nosotros los seguimos todo el rato gracias a mis indicaciones. Al final, percibí como se detenía el coche de Víctor.**

"**Han frenado delante de una pequeña cabaña" avisé. "La están llevando dentro."**

"**«¿Por qué hacéis esto? ¿Qué va a pasar?»"**

**Era Lissa, encogida de miedo. Me había zambullido en su ser a causa de la intensidad de sus sentimientos.**

– Eso es algo que tenemos que controlar – Dijo Rose mirando a Lissa – Ya no lo soporto

Lissa bufó – Me encanta tanto como a ti

– Yo no planeaba que lo supieras – Dijo Rose.

– ¿Quieren dejar de hablar en incógnito y seguir con la lectura? – Pregunto Eddie.

"**Vamos, chiquilla" repuso Víctor al tiempo que entraba en la caballa con dificultad, apoyándose en su bastón, mientras uno de los escoltas le mantenía abierta la puerta. Víctor se sentó frente a ella. Un guardián clavó una mirada de aviso en Liss cuando ella hizo ademán de ponerse en pie. "¿De verás piensas que voy a hacerte daño?"**

– Sí – Dijeron todos en la sala. Me encontré con la mirada de Roza, solo para verificar que ella estaba bien, pero tuve el desagrado de ver que no era así. Se notaba algo preocupada.

La abracé con cuidado, besándola en la sien y atrayendo su cabeza a mi pecho para tranquilizarla un poco. Ella se recostó junto a mí y luego miró a Lissa esperando a que siguiera con la lectura.

"**¿Qué ha sido de Christian?" chilló ella, ignorando la pregunta del anciano. "¿Está muerto?"**

– Por puesto que no – Christian le sonrió. Ella sonrió abiertamente, agradecida de que no.

"**¿El joven Ozzera?" No era mi intensión que eso sucediera. No esperábamos que estuviese allí. Nuestro plan consistía en atraparte a solas y convencer a los demás de que habías vuelto a fugarte. Ya habíamos empezado a hacer circular los rumores en ese sentido."**

– Víctor no contaba con Dimitri descubriendo el collar y con el vínculo que tienen ustedes, me parece que él no sabía que tú la podías ver a ella – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– La verdad, no sé que decir – Dijo Roza – Quizás sí lo sabía y es por eso que le nos puso el hechizo, porque además de distraerme de Lissa, le daba el tiempo suficiente de alejarse

_**¿Nuestro? ¿Habíamos?**_** Esa semana habían vuelto a escucharse esas historias, y recordaba el origen de las mismas: Natalie.**

"**¿Y ahora? No lo sé" suspiró y estiró los brazos en un gesto de impotencia. "Dudo que alguien vaya a relacionarnos con tu desaparición incluso en el caso de que no crean la historia de tu huida. El mayor lastre de todos es Rose…"**

– ¿A quién llama lastre? – Preguntó Roza indignada, para luego añadir en un masculló que nadie logro escuchar, salvo por mí – Quien está muerto es él no yo

Aquellas palabras finales, en un murmullo, le molestaban bastante y a mí me preocupaban. El cómo iban a reaccionar todos cuando se enteraran iba a ser un gran misterio y sorpresa, sin embargo yo no iba a permitir que nadie le dijera nada a lengua venenosa ni la culpara, mucho menos que le hicieran daño. Nadie la lastimaría.

– Empezare desde el punto – Dijo Lissa sonriendo, tras la indignación de Rose. Gracias a Dios ella no podía saber lo que sentía y no pudo escuchar lo que dijo Rose.

"**El mayor lastre de todos es Rose, y teníamos intención de matarla, dejando creer a los demás que también ella había huido, pero resultó imposible después del numerito que montó durante el baile. Por suerte, tenía un plan B para asegurarme de que estuviera ocupada durante un buen rato, probablemente hasta mañana. Luego, deberemos afrontar ese problema."**

– No puedo creer que planeo matarme – Dijo Rose estremeciéndose – Lo siento por Mia, pero me alegró de haber montado el número en el baile

– Sí, yo también – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Porque estás aquí con vida, te encargaste de Mia y estabas con Dimitri, oh y claro… me salvaste

– ¿Qué hay de mí? Yo también estaba allí – Dijo Christian acercándose a ella.

– Sí – Dijo Lissa besándolo en la mejilla.

**Víctor no había contado con que Dimitri descubriera lo del conjuro. Había supuesto que los dos íbamos a estar demasiado ocupados toda la noche como para darnos cuenta.**

– Yo también, digo, leyéndolo ahora – Dijo Lissa riendo. Me reí un poco. Sí, es posible que nosotros hubiéramos estado ocupados toda la noche sin que nos diéramos cuenta... pero... ¿cómo supo que había algo entre nosotros? Tuvo que darse cuenta de alguna forma o no habría hecho el collar.

"**¿Por qué…?" inquirió Lissa. "¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?"**

– Por egoísta – Cantó Rose.

– Muy egoísta – Dijo Christian.

**Los ojos verdes del príncipe se dilataron. Me recordaron a los del padre de Lissa. Tal vez fueran solo parientes lejanos, pero los Dragomir y los Dashkov tenían los ojos del mismo tojo verde jaspeado.**

"**Me sorprende el que debas preguntármelo, cielo. Te necesito para que me cures."**

– Termine – Dijo Lissa dejando a un lado el libro. Se notaba algo molesta ya que se cruzó de brazos en un puchero – Y no pude leer mucho del romance secreto-prohibido de mi mejor amiga

– Seguro que habrá más de eso cuando terminen de salvarte – Dijo Christian despreocupado. Por desgracia, no podía decirle que era así porque no era así. Rose y o no podíamos seguir con aquello por todo lo que ha sucedido, mucho menos por aquello... prohibido.

Abe tomo el libro y sonrió.

– Mi turno – Dijo.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo que todos han dicho. Espero que les haya gustado y es posible que quizá no hayan esperado esto, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que pude. Espero que les haya gustado.

~ Comentarios:

- Mariale Olivares: Que bueno que te encante, pero lo que más te gusta sin duda es el libro de RM wuaskjaskj

- lezly66: Sí, fue divertido. Y me alegra que te guste. Aún siguen encerrados y pronto... pronto... todos se enteraran la razón jiji

- ginnyluna griffindor: Me dio risa que Lissa la haya hecho levantarse wuaksjaksj sería un hijo/hija peligroso, sabio y sobre todo determinado wuaskjaskkjasj Chan, chan, chaaa, el capítulo que todos han estado esperando. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, sin duda he intentado hacerlo lo mejor que pude. Abe no lo va a matar todavía, aún faltan muchoos libros por leer. Lissa y Jill, fue divertido

- Line Black: Quizá, pero fue divertido aquello. Me dio un poco de gracia cuando Lissa la hizo levantarse. Fue divertido el capítulo, Lissa y Jill no dejaban de chillar y Abe... ujui... quizá que estaba pensando en aquel momento, al igual que Janine. No tengo los links, pero hay algunos en mi pagina de favorito, puedes buscarlos allí, hay como 3 si no me equivoco y uno, el de frosbite, tienes que entrar al perfil del escritor dado que está la primera parte, el libro 1, allí.

- jhoanneth: Ujui, lectora nueva jeje. Me alegra que te encante.

Bueno ahora sí ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Juro que hice lo mejor posible y siento que le falta más, pero bueno, nos veremos en el siguiente.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	22. Leyendo el capítulo 22

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 22:

.: Rose :.

Mire a Abe sonriendo esperando a que empezara a leer y gracias a Dios que lo hizo rápido porque ya estaba comenzando a sentir que las paredes se cierran de nuevo. Necesitaba algo para no pensar en el encierro. Pero juró que si hay alguien detrás de esto lo mataré.

– Capítulo número 22 – Dijo Abe sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"**¿Curarte?"**

**«¿Curarle?», repetí para mis adentros, haciéndome eco de la réplica de Liss.**

"**Tú eres la única forma" repuso él con paciencia. "No hay otra cura para esta enfermedad mía. Te he observado durante años a fin de asegurarme de que estaba en lo cierto." Lissa sacudió la cabeza.**

"**No… no puedo, no puedo hacer algo así."**

– Bien, hecho, prima. Intentar disuadirlo – Dijo Adrian asintiendo.

– Sin embargo no fue así – Dijo Lissa suspirando.

"**Tienes unos poderes de sanación increíbles. Nadie se ha hecho una idea exacta hasta que punto son fuertes."**

"**No sé de que me hablas"**

"**Vamos, Vasilisa. Estoy al corriente de lo del cuervo, pues Natalie te vio hacerlo, y no te ha perdido la pista desde entonces, y sé como curaste a Rose"**

– Bien, él supera cualquier acoso – Dijo Christian.

– Pero no hablaba del tobillo – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza. Yo hice una mueca.

**Lissa comprendió la inutilidad de negarlo.**

"**Eso fue… distinto. Rose no estaba tan mal, pero tú… No soy capaz de vencer una enfermedad genética como el síndrome de Sandovsky"**

– Quizás no, pero pudiste ayudar a retrasarla – Dije enojada. No porque Lissa lo haya hecho, sino porque Víctor fue capaz de torturarla solo por eso.

"**¿Qué Rose no estaba tan mal?" se echó a reír. "No me refiero a la curación de su tobillo, aunque fue impresionante, sino al accidente de coche. En realidad, tienes razón, ¿sabes? Rose no estaba «tan mal». Ella murió."**

No pude evitar soltar un respingo, me incline hacia delante cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos intentando ignorar esas dos palabras que ahora causaban eco en mi cabeza como locas: _Ella murió. Ella murió. Ella murió. Ella murió. Ella murió. Ella murió._

No quería pensar en eso, no quería ni siquiera recordarlo. Yo sabía, ya lo sabía y estaba muy al tanto de todo lo sucedido aquella noche, pero oírlo decir era raro y molesto. Las personas no deberían decirlo. No es que me moleste, pero me causaba un terrible escalofrío recordarlo.

**Dejó que sus palabras causaran su efecto.**

Y lo estaban causando. Mierda. Lissa se me acercó preocupada, colocando una mano en hombro y yo suspiré. No me molestaban en lo absoluto aquellas palabras, pero si causaban cierto malestar. Ya lo había superado.

"**Eso no… Rose vivió." Se las arregló para decir al final.**

"**No, bueno, sí, sí vivió, pero he estudiado todos los informes: no había modo alguno de que hubiera sobrevivido, no con semejantes heridas. Tú la curaste y la trajiste de vuelta" suspiró de nuevo en un gesto que denotaba en parte cansancio y en parte sabiduría. "Venía sospechándolo hacía mucho tiempo e intente que lo repitieras para verificar hasta que punto eras capaz de controlar ese proceso."**

– Víctor tenía todas las respuestas y yo ni siquiera lo note – Dije molesta – Bueno, en todo caso tuve mis respuestas después

– ¿Enserio? – Lissa me miró sorprendida.

– Ahm, sí algo así – Dije tranquila.

**Lissa jadeó al comprender el significado de esas palabras. "Tú estabas detrás de los animales"**

– Maldito demente – Gruñó Christian.

"**Con la ayuda de Natalie."**

"**¿Por qué hicisteis algo así? ¿Cómo fuisteis capaces?"**

Lissa me miró preocupada.

– Él… él obligó a Natalie – Dijo.

– No – Dije – Ella lo hizo porque quiso, no porque él la haya obligado

Recordaba perfectamente como hablaba Natalie sobre ser un strigoi, hablo de su propia muerte, mi muerte, todo a la ligera como si realmente no le importara… y es que era capaz de hacer lo que sea por la atención de Víctor.

"**Debía saberlo, Vasilisa. Solo me quedan unas pocas semanas de vida y si de verdad puedes resucitar a los muertos, entonces puedes curar el síndrome de Sandovsky. Antes de raptarte necesitaba saber si eras capaz de curar a voluntad o si lo hacías únicamente en arrebatos de pánico."**

– A voluntad – Dijeron todos.

– Pero en un inicio en arrebatos de pánico – Suspire. Lissa me sonrió.

"**Pero ¿por qué raptarme?" una chispa de rabia prendió en el interior de Lissa. "Eres mi tío, un pariente muy cercano. Si piensas que puedo hacerlo y quieres que lo haga, ¿por qué no me lo has pedido?" la alteración de la voz y el torbellino interior de mi amiga revelaban que ella no estaba completamente segura de ser capaz de curarle. "¿Por qué me has secuestrado?"**

– ¿Por qué no se lo pidió a su hermano? – Pregunto Christian – ¿No dijeron que era usuario del Espíritu?

– Robert era un hombre anciano, viejo y débil. No lo habría soportado – Dije recordando el día en que mate a Víctor – Sin embargo… era muy poderoso

Dimitri me abrazo con fuerza al saber en donde iba el hilo de mis pensamientos, me besó en la sien y luego me sonrió ligeramente.

"**Porque no es un asunto de una sola vez. Me ha llevado mucho tiempo averiguar que eres, y para eso he debido repasar viejas historias y conseguir papiros, custodiados en museos moroi. Cuando leí los textos sobre el empleo del espíritu…"**

"**¿El empleo de qué…?"**

– Él fue a museos y tú a una capilla, que inteligente ambos – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Sí – Sonreí tranquila – Me pregunto que habría sucedido si hubiera acudido a Víctor

– Seguro que le habrías dado la información necesaria para el rapto y no tendría que haber pasado por todo eso – Dijo Abe despreocupado.

Dado que accidentalmente tuve una mala jugada con Víctor, cuando le mencione lo del Dragomir "perdido", aceptaré que Abe tiene razón por ahora.

– Quizás – Respondí.

"**El espíritu, ése es tu elemento"**

– Y uno perfectamente bueno, aunque nos mete en demasiados problemas – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Y muchos – Dije riendo.

"**Todavía no me he especializado en ningún elemento. Estás loco."**

– Muy loco – Dijeron todos.

"**¿De dónde crees que vienen esos poderes tuyos? El espíritu es otro elemento, uno que solo conservan unos pocos."**

**La mente de Lissa no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo de su secuestro y a la posible verdad de mi resurrección.**

– ¿Por qué solo a eso? – Preguntó Eddie – El tipo te secuestro, bien, pero no pensaste en el espíritu

– Mi resurrección – Repetí – ¿No estabas escuchando?

– Eso fue shockeante – Dijo Lissa mirándome preocupada.

– No fue mejor para mí – Dije tranquila.

"**Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, aun cuando no sea nada común, ¡habría oído hablar de ese otro elemento! O de alguien que lo poseyera."**

– Sí lo hiciste – Le fruncí el ceño – Yo te lo dije

– Sí, pero entonces no estaba pensando… ¡Y además estabas viéndome así que sabes que finalmente me di cuenta! – Dijo ella.

"**Ya nadie sabe nada del espíritu. Ha sido olvidado y cuando alguien se decanta por él, los demás no le entienden y llegan a la conclusión de que esa persona no se ha especializado en ningún otro elemento."**

"**Mira si pretendes hacerme sentir…" enmudeció de forma repentina. Estaba enfadada y atemorizada, pero detrás de esos sentimientos, su mente racional había seguido procesando la información sobre los ejercitantes del espíritu y dicha especialización. Entonces lo comprendió todo. "Ay, Dios mío. San Vladimir y la señora Karp."**

**El príncipe le dirigió una mirada de entendimiento. "Lo has sabido todo el tiempo"**

"**¡No, lo juro! Es solo algo que Rose estuvo investigando… Ella aseguraba que ellos eran como yo."**

– Lo son – Dijo Dimitir sonriendo.

– Sí, lo son – Dijo Lissa mirando a Adrian y a Sonya, sonriendo. Ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

**Las noticias eran demasiado sorprendentes para Lissa y ella pasó de estar asustada a estar completamente aterrada.**

– No era tan malo – Dijo Sonya.

– No es eso – Lissa sonrió nerviosa – Bueno, sí

"**Son como tú. Los libros definen al santo como un hombre «lleno de espíritu»" Víctor pareció encontrar eso de lo más divertido. Me entraron ganas de arrearle un guantazo al ver esa sonrisilla suya.**

– Ay que linda – Lissa me lanzó sobre mí y Dimitri dejó escapar aliento al sentir otro peso más encima – Eh, no soy pesada

– Pero si te impulsas… – Intento decir riendo.

– Ha – Lo miró ofendida. Luego me miró a mí sonriendo – Gracias

– Cuando quieras – Le guiñe el ojo.

"**Pensé…" Liss todavía deseaba que él se equivocara, pues la perspectiva de estar especializada en un elemento tan estrambótico era mucho peor que la de no tener especialización alguna. "Siempre había pensado que se refería al Espíritu Santo."**

– Sí, es verdad – Dije asintiendo – Yo también pensaba aquello, pero… luego de pensarlo lo llame espíritu

– Sí, lo mencionaste en un momento – Dijo Jill asintiendo.

"**Y así lo creen todos, pero no: es algo completamente distinto, un elemento existente en el interior de todos nosotros, un elemento primordial capaz de concederte el control indirecto sobre los demás."**

"**Eso no responde a mi pregunta. No importa que yo tenga la cosa esa, el espíritu, o lo que sea. No tenías ninguna necesidad alguna de raptarme."**

– Tienes toda la razón – Dijo Christian – ¡Ni un derecho!

"**Como ya has visto con tus propios ojos, el espíritu puede curar heridas físicas, pero, ay, por desgracia, solo es bueno para cortes y heridas directas. Prodigios de un solo acto como el tobillo de Rose. Heridas de accidente. Sin embargo, las enfermedades crónicas, como el síndrome de Sandovsky, por ejemplo, requieren una curación continua o de lo contrario se reproducirían, y eso es lo que me sucedería. Te necesito, Vasilisa. Necesito tu ayuda para luchar contra la enfermedad y superarla, y así poder vivir."**

– Notamos que no podía curar enfermedades así cuando no pude curarte tu dolor de cabeza – Dijo Lissa – Aunque no tenía sentido porque logre ayudar a Víctor

– Yo no tenía un dolor de cabeza… como tal – Dije tranquila – Solo estaba viendo fantasmas y eso me daba un dolor de cabeza, nada más. No fue la primera vez – Dije tranquila.

"**Eso no explica el secuestro." Arguyó ella. "Te habría ayudado si me lo hubieras pedido."**

– Ja, sigue soñando – Dije enseguida – En mi vida te habría dejado

– Uhm, es verdad – Dijo ella.

"**No te habrían dejado… El concilio… La escuela… Habrían salido con las monsergas éticas en cuanto hubieran encajado la sorpresa de encontrarse con un especializado en el espíritu. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo se elige a quién curar y a quién no? Dirían que no era justo y que era como jugar a ser Dios. Algunos se preocuparían por el precio que tú habrías de pagar."**

**Ella soltó un respingo, pues sabía muy bien a que precio se refería Víctor.**

**Éste asintió al ver su expresión.**

"**Sí, no voy a mentirte. Va a ser duro y te dejará agotada física y mentalmente, pero ha de hacerse. Lo siento. Se te facilitaran proveedores y otros entretenimientos a cambio de tus servicios."**

– ¡Maldito imbécil! – Alzó la voz Christian. Lissa se acerco rápidamente a él y lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo un poco, cuando fue así Abe siguió con la lectura.

**Ella se levantó de un brinco, pero Ben reaccionó en el acto: avanzó un paso y la empujó, obligándola a sentarse de nuevo.**

"**¿y luego qué? ¿Vas a mantenerme aquí presa como tu enfermera particular?"**

**Él volvió a abrir los brazos, un gesto de lo más circunspecto.**

"**Lo lamento. No tengo elección."**

"**Sí" replicó en voz baja. "No tienes elección porque es de mí de quien hablamos."**

– Mierda que me daban tantas ganas de romperle el rostro – Dije entre dientes.

"**Esta vía te conviene más. Bien sabes como acabaron los demás: Vladimir pasó los últimos días de su vida loco de remate y tuvieron que encerrar a Sonya. Desde el accidente has experimentando unos traumas que son algo más que el dolor por la pérdida de tu familia. Se deben al uso del espíritu. El percance lo despertó. El temor de ver muerta a Rose le permitió estallar y te permitió curarla. Eso forjo el vinculo existente entre vosotras, pero no es posible reprimirlo una vez fuera. Es un elemento poderoso, y también peligroso. El prácticamente de la tierra obtiene su poder, e igual sucede con el del aire, pero ¿qué ocurre con el espíritu? ¿De dónde piensas que obtiene el poder?" ella le miró fijamente. "Procede de ti, de tu propia esencia. Has de perder parte de la misma para sanar a otros y cuanto más lo hagas, más vas a destruirte. Ya debes de haberlo empezado a notar. He visto cuanto te perturban ciertas cosas, he presenciado indicios de tu fragilidad."**

– No es que quiera sonar mal o algo por el estilo, pero ¿por qué Rose? – Preguntó Sydney – Es decir, Rose es tu amiga y todo, ya conocemos la fabulosa historia de cómo se volvieron hermanas y todo… pero tus padres y tu hermano…

Intente no decir nada, pero tenía ganas de que detener a Sydney así como de escuchar la respuesta de Lissa. Ella miró a Sydney fijamente, sin decir nada, me miró y finalmente a Abe.

– Yo… vi a mis padres, pero fui a por Rose primero… deseaba desesperadamente que ella estuviera conmigo, me la grite como loca hasta que finalmente comencé a ver que estaba respirando de nuevo, se movió y entonces poco después fui a por mis padres. El pensamiento que me cruzo por la cabeza fue Rose más que nadie – Dijo Lissa, volteó a mirarme.

_Sabes que te quiero más que a nadie y duele recordar aquello, pero hablo enserio, te necesitaba a ti desesperadamente… eres mi hermana._

Sonreí.

– Gracias – Murmuré.

"**No soy frágil" le espetó Lissa. "Y no voy a enloquecer. Voy a dejar de usar el espíritu antes de que las cosas vayan a ser peor."**

– Espíritu o no, tú no vas a enloquecer – Dijo Christian sonriendo – No conmigo aquí

"**¿Vas a dejar de usarlo?" el esbozó una sonrisa. "¿Podrías dejar de respirar? El espíritu tiene sus propios designios… Siempre sientes la urgencia de ayudar y de curar. Forma parte de tu esencia. Lograste resistirte a los animales, pero no te pensaste dos veces a la hora de curar a Rose. Ni siquiera puedes evitar el uso de la coerción, un don para el cual tienes una especial facilidad gracias al espíritu, y siempre va a ser así. No puedes evitar el espíritu. Te conviene más quedarte aquí aislada, lejos de cualquier otra fuerte tensión. Acabarías convirtiéndote en alguien más inestable si permanecieras en la Academia o empezarías a atiborrarte de pastillas. Te sentirías mejor, pero eso atrofiaría tu poder."**

– Vamos, no tiene ni idea de que está hablando – Dijo Adrian riendo.

**Percibí como se asentaba en el interior de Liss una calma y una confianza desconocidas durante los dos últimos años.**

– ¡Sí! – Alcé la voz y los brazos. Lissa se rió a mi lado y choco las manos conmigo.

"**Te quiero, tío Víctor, pero soy yo, y no tú, quien ha de tratar con eso y decidir que debo hacer. Me estas obligando a renunciar a mi vida por la tuya, y eso no es justo."**

– Oh no tenía que decirlo así – Gimió Lissa. Yo la miré confundida, a través del vínculo llegaron sus pensamientos. _Renunciar a mi vida por la tuya._ Eso no lo pensaba para sí misma en este momento, lo pensaba por mí.

– Oye basta – Tome el almohadón y se lo lancé en el rostro. Luego me lancé sobre ella sonriéndole, como una niña pequeña en un juego de golpes y risas – Ya sabes lo que pienso de eso

– Aún así – Me miró – Rose, quítate… tú si pesas…

– Eh – Me quejé sentándome de rodillas – Yo no peso, tú sí

Sentí un almohadazo en el rostro y luego mi cuerpo completo cayó de espaldas sobre Dimitri que enseguida se quejó. Lissa se lanzó sobre mí intentando seguir golpeándome y yo me defendí, entonces mi perfecto Dios Ruso se cambio de asiento junto a Christian.

– No saldré lastimado aquí – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

– ¡Boom! – Le lancé un golpe a Lissa derribándola. Ella me gruñó y se quedó recostada de espaldas mientras yo me cruzaba de piernas en el sillón mirando a Abe con una sonrisa victoriosa.

– Adelante viejo, puedes seguir – Dije.

"**Es una cuestión de que vida tiene más valor. Yo también te quiero, y mucho, pero los moroi se están desmoronando. Nuestro número es cada vez menor e irá a menos mientras permitamos que los strigoi nos den caza. Antes, solíamos perseguirlos con saña, pero ahora Tatiana y los demás líderes prefieren la ocultación. Os mantienen a ti y a pares aislados. ¡En los viejos tiempos os habríais entrenado con vuestros guardianes y habrías aprendido a usar la magia como arma! Eso se acabó. Ahora nos mantenemos a la espera. Ahora somos víctimas" Lissa y yo pudimos ver la vehemencia de su pasión en el posterior cruce de miradas. "Yo habría cambiado eso de haber sido rey. Habría traído una revolución como no hubieran imaginado los moroi ni los strigoi. Yo debí haber sido el heredero de Tatiana, y ella estaba dispuesta a elegirme como tal antes de que descubrieran la enfermedad, y entonces ya no lo hizo. Si me curase… Podría tomar mi legitima posición si me curase."**

– Por suerte el trono ahora le pertenece a la mejor reina que puede haber – Dijo Christian sonriendo. Podía ver que tenía ganas de abrazar a Lissa, pero no podía porque yo estaba sentada en sus piernas para evitar que se moviera.

– Oh diablos – Dijo Eddie sorprendido – Puede venir a por ti

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunté paralizada.

– Víctor quiere el trono, aún, es posible que venga a por Lissa – Dijo Eddie.

– No lo hará – Dijo Jill sacudiendo la cabeza – No podrá ni aunque quisiera

– Jill – La regañé. Ella me miró preocupada y luego suspiro.

– Me refiero a con tantos guardias y Rose, le será imposible – Dijo Jill intentando no dar a conocer la realidad. Mire a Dimitri que me asintió con la cabeza para hacerme sentir tranquila, al igual que Sonya.

– Por supuesto que no – Dijo Lissa inclinándose adelante y rodeándome con un brazo – Yo tengo a la mejor guardiana de todas y la mejor amiga de todas

– "_Dolor al alma"_ – Pensé sabiendo el secreto que le ocultaba. Mierda. Lissa pensaba que ahora yo era incapaz de ocultarle nada, y claro porque ya le había contado de Dimitri, de Jill y de muchas estupideces más que he hecho en mi vida, pero jamás le había contado sobre Víctor, jamás…

**Esas palabras dispararon en el fuero interno de Lissa un repentino debate sobre la situación de los moroi. Ella jamás había considerado la opción de su tío: como serían las cosas si los moroi y sus guardianes lucharan codo con codo para librar al mundo de la plaga maligna de los strigoi, pero eso también le hizo recordar su credo cristiano y la obligación de no usar la magia como arma. Incluso aunque valorase las convicciones de Víctor, ninguna de las dos pensábamos que las mismas valieran tanto como para justificar lo que él pretendía obligarle hacer a Lissa.**

– ¡Eh! – Dije con vehemencia. Lissa se rió.

– Tú siempre te estás preocupando demasiado – Dijo ella divertida – ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser mi amiga la irresponsable para ser la responsable?

– Cuando él se metió en mi vida – Apunte a Dimitri que me miro sorprendido, entonces me reí divertida guiñándole el ojo.

– Ay, sí, porque te duele tanto eso – Dijo Lissa.

"**Lo siento" cuchicheó Lissa. "Lo siento por ti, pero no me obligues a hacer esto, por favor."**

"**He de hacerlo."**

**Ella le miró fijamente a los ojos. "Yo no lo haré."**

**El príncipe ladeó la cabeza y alguien salió de las sombras de la esquina. Era un moroi a quien no había visto jamás. Dio un rodeo, se puso detrás de Lissa y le liberó las manos.**

– Oh Dios – Gimió Lissa. Ella recordaba al moroi perfectamente y lo que le hizo. Y yo también lo hacía.

"**Te presento a Kenneth" Víctor tendió sus manos hacia las manos recién desatadas de Liss. "Vasilisa, por favor, toma mis manos y haz que tu magia fluya por mi cuerpo tal y como hiciste con Rose."**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No"**

"**Por favor. Vas a curarme de uno u otro modo." Esta vez habló con un tono menos amable. "Preferiría que lo hicieras al tuyo y no al nuestro."**

– Y yo preferiría que nunca lo hubieras intentado – Dije mirando a Lissa.

– Yo también – Dijo ella asintiendo.

**Liss volvió a negar con la cabeza y el príncipe hizo un leve gesto hacia Kenneth. Y entonces comenzó el dolor. Ella gritó, y yo también.**

**Dimitri se movió de forma brusca, sobresaltado, y aferró con más fuerza el volante del SUV. Me miró de refilón e hizo intención de detenerse al costado del camino.**

"**¡No, no, pares!" Me froté las sienes con las manos. "¡Debemos llegar ahí cuanto antes!"**

– He pensado… que… – Intentó decir Lissa.

– ¿Que si no seguimos leyendo no podre tirar la puerta abajo? – Pregunte sonriendo.

– ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo, exactamente? – Preguntó mi madre.

– La cabeza de cualquiera de los que está aquí si es necesario – Dije despreocupada.

– Vaya, y yo pensé que tu rostro en el zoológico era una locura – Dijo Lissa riendo – Por culpa de ella ya no vamos a los zoológicos

Sonreí divertida.

**Alberta se inclinó hacia delante desde su posición en el asiento de atrás y me puso una mano en el hombro. "¿Qué ocurre, Rose?"**

**Parpadeé para contener las lagrimas.**

"**La están torturando con… aire. Un tipo nuevo, el tal Kenneth, manipula ese elemento contra ella, en su cabeza. La presión es enloquecedora. Parece que la cabeza va a explotarme, bueno, la suya."**

– Parece un asunto policial, ¿no? – Sonrió Abe.

– Oh sí – Dije sonriendo.

**Dimitri me miró por el rabillo del ojo y pisó el acelerador con más fuerza aún.**

– Tengo la sensación de que eso no fue por mí – Dijo Lissa mirando a Dimitri, él la miro sorprendido.

– Por supuesto que sí – Dijo sonriendo – Era tu guardián, ¿no?

**Kenneth no se conformó con usar la fuerza física del aire, sino que pronto empezó a influir sobre la respiración de Lissa. A veces le hacía respirar de forma irregular y otras le quitaba el aire, dejándola sin resuello. Soportando como espectadora era terrible y sufrido en carnes propias debía ser peor, por eso tuve claro que yo habría hecho cualquier cosa que me hubieran pedido.**

– ¿Qué pasó con la señorita dureza? – Pregunto Lissa levantando una ceja.

– ¿Qué no me oíste? – Pregunté – Era algo terrible y no lo habría soportado aún así, sabes que sí. En eso tengo que darte mi apoyo y comprensión

– Gracias – Dijo insegura. Me reí golpeándola en el rostro con el cojín.

**Y al final, Lissa también lo hizo.**

**Tomó las manos tendidas de Víctor a pesar de estar dolorida y tener borrosa la visión. Jamás había estado presente en su mente cuando ella obraba su magia, por lo cual no sabía que esperar a ciencia cierta. No percibí nada en un primer momento, excepto una cierta concentración, pero luego fue… Ni siquiera sabría describirlo. Aquello era color, luz, música, vida, gozo, amor, y tantas y tantas cosas maravillosas, todas esas sobre las que se cimenta el mundo y gracias a las cuales merece la pena vivir la vida.**

– Solo ella podría decir eso – Dijo Adrian riéndose. Los demás también, pero no dije nada. Sonreí.

– Vamos, es lindo, a mí me gusta su forma de ver el mundo – Dijo Lissa divertida.

– Pues yo lo veo como todos ustedes – Dije de mala gana – Y además esas cosas tú las pensabas, no yo

**Lissa reunió todas esas maravillas, tantas como fue capaz, y se las transmitió a Víctor. Una magia suave y deslumbrante fluyó por nuestros cuerpos. Aquello tenía vida propia, era la vida de Lissa, y aunque se percibía como algo maravilloso, ella se debilitaba más y más mientras todas esas maravillas, atadas por ese elemento misterioso, espíritu, fluía hacia Víctor, cada vez más recuperado.**

**La transformación fue sorprendente. La piel de Víctor se alisó. Ta no estaba picado por la viruela ni presentaba arrugas. Los finos cabellos agrisados se espesaron y volvieron a ser negros y sedosos. Los ojos verdes conservaron esa tonalidad jade, pero ahora chispeaban, atentos y llenos de vida.**

– Es increíble que lo haya hecho – Dijo Lissa mortificada.

**El príncipe se había convertido en el hombre que ella recordaba de sus días de infancia.**

**Exhausta, Lissa se desmayó.**

**Cuando estábamos a cuatrocientos metros de la cabaña, Alberta efectuó una llamada por el móvil y la caravana se detuvo al borde del camino. Los guardianes, más de una docena, salieron de los vehículos y se agruparon a fin de preparar la estrategia de ataque. Uno de ellos se adelantó para explorar y regresó con un informe acerca del número de personas situadas dentro y fuera del cobertizo. Hice un ademán de salir del coche cuando el grupo pareció listo para intervenir, pero Dimitri me detuvo.**

"**No, **_**Roza,**_** tú te quedas aquí."**

– Aw, hasta en las peores circunstancias usa tu nombre en ruso – Dijo Jill con un tono melodramático de enamorada y dulzura.

Mire a Dimitri que me sonrió tranquilo.

"**Al diablo con esas monsergas. Debo ir en su ayuda."**

– Y ya sabía que algo así dirías – Dijo Christian riéndose.

**Me tomó la barbilla entre las manos y fijó sus ojos en los míos.**

"**Ya la has ayudado. Has hecho tu trabajo, y muy bien además, pero este no es tu lugar. Ella y yo necesitamos que permanezcas a salvo."**

– Y claro no le hizo caso – Dijo Christian.

– Tú tampoco – Me reí.

– Un minuto, pero Christian no estaba allí – Dijo Adrian confundido.

– Sí, pero no estaba presente para escuchar el magnífico momento de Rose y Dimitri – Rodó los ojos.

**Me mordí la lengua al darme cuenta de que una discusión solo iba a servir para provocar un retraso, de modo que me tragué las protestas y cabeceé. Él me devolvió el asentimiento y se reunió con los ojos; luego, todos se adentraron en el bosque, camuflándose entre los árboles.**

**Suspiré, di un puñetazo al respaldo del asiento del copiloto y me dejé caer sobre el mismo. Estaba reventada y soñolienta, pues para mí era de anoche por mucho que sol atravesara los cristales tintados. Había estado en vela todo el tiempo y habían pasado un montón de cosas. Entre el bajón de adrenalina y compartir el dolor de Lissa, me podía haber desmayado igual que ella.**

**Excepto que ahora se había despertado.**

– La única razón para no dormirte, ¿verdad? – Preguntó mi madre sonriendo. Yo asentí.

**Poco a poco, sus percepciones fueron dominando a las mías. Yacía en la cabaña, tumbada en un sofá, donde la había depositado uno de los asalariados de Víctor tras el desmayo. El príncipe estaba ahora lleno de vigor gracias al abuso al que había sometido a Liss. Se hallaba en la cocina junto al resto de sus hombres e intercambiaron cuchicheos acerca de sus planes. Solo uno de ellos montaba guarda cerca de Lissa. No iba a ser difícil derribarle cuando Dimitri y sus tipos duros irrumpieran en el interior.**

– ¿Tipos duros? – Se rió Dimitri – ¿Y yo solo Dimitri?

– ¿Sabes camarada? Estoy comenzando a pensar… que no quiero volver a pensar más en mi vida si eso implica que termine en un libro – Dije tranquila.

– Ay que pena – Dijo Lissa sin ninguna gota de culpa – A mí me gusta esto y espero que los otros cinco sigan igual

Gemí dejándome caer a un lado.

**Lissa estudió al único guardián y luego lanzó una mirada de soslayo hacia la ventana. Se las arregló para incorporarse a pesar de estar medio grogui después de la curación. El vigilante se dio la vuelta y la miro con recelo. Ella le miró a los ojos y le sonrió.**

"**No vas a moverte, haga lo que haga" le ordenó. "Cuando me escape, no vas a pedir ayuda ni a decírselo a los demás. ¿De acuerdo?"**

**El conjuro de coerción se deslizó en la mente del hombre, que cabeceó en señal de asentimiento.**

**Ella se deslizó hacia la ventana, la abrió y subió la contraventana. No dejaba de darle vueltas a un montón de consideraciones mientras realizaba esos preparativos de fuga. Estaba débil y no sabía a que distancia se hallaba de la Academia, bueno, de la Academia y de cualquier otro sitio en realidad. Tampoco tenía noción de cuanto iba a poder alejarse antes de que advirtieran su desaparición.**

– Y tampoco sabía que estábamos en camino – Sonrió Dimitri tranquilo.

– Ojalá lo hubiera sabido – Dijo sonriendo.

**Pero también sabía que no se le iba a presentar otra oportunidad de fuga y no albergaba la menor intención de pasarse el resto de sus días encerrada en ese chamizo en medio del bosque.**

– Ese es un momento en que deseas que el vínculo sea en dos direcciones – Dijo Lissa asintiendo lentamente, tomo un vaso vacío y se sirvió de la misma botella que había traído Adrian hace un rato. Apenas le quedaba algo de líquido.

**Yo abría celebrado su coraje en cualquier otra ocasión, pero no esta vez, no cuando todos esos guardianes iban a entrar a salvarla y habría bastado con que se hubiera estado quieta. Por desgracia, ella no podía oír mi aviso.**

– Hubiera estado genial hacerlo – Tome el vaso de Liss y bebí un poco mientras ella me miraba con una expresión desaprobada.

– ¿De veras te vas a poner a tomar ahora? – Preguntó.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga? Estamos encerrados y leyendo mi vida en un libro – Dije de mala gana. Me lamí los labios para quitar las gotas de cerveza y luego mire la puerta. A simple vista era una puerta común y corriente, de madera y una perilla que brillaba como el oro, pero del otro lado era solo un gran muro de hierro o metal, lo que sea, con miles de tornillos, evitando el paso a los demás.

**Solté un taco a voz en grito cuando se subió a la ventana.**

"**¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que ves?" Pregunto una voz detrás de mí.**

Todos levantaron la ceja extrañados.

**Salté del asiento como movida por un resorte y me di un golpe en la cabeza contra el techo. Cuando volví la vista atrás descubrí a Christian espiando desde el espacio de carga, detrás de los asientos del fondo.**

– Oye – Apunte a Christian pensativa – ¿Cómo sabías del vínculo?

– Uhm cierto – Lissa lo miró.

– Yo no lo sabía – Dijo Christian – De hecho ni en ese momento, pero sabía que había algo que te dejaba ver lo que ella veía y eso apenas me entere cuando le dijiste a Kirova y luego lo ibas diciendo en el camino

Hice una mueca – Debí imaginarlo

"**¿Qué haces aquí?" inquirí.**

"**¿Acaso no está claro? Me he colado de rondón"**

"**Pero ¿no te habían dado un porrazo en la cabeza o algo así?"**

**Se encogió de hombros, como si no le importase. ¡Menudo par de locos estaba hechos Lissa y él! No tenían ni el menor reparo de lanzarse de cabeza a las mayores gestas incluso estando heridos. Aún así, si Kirova me hubiera obligado a quedarme atrás, yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo: esconderme con él ahí detrás.**

– Eh, alto, alto – Detuvo Christian. Me apuntó con un dedo mirándome incrédulo – ¿Nosotros estamos locos? Perdón, pero eso no es verdad

– Sí ya sé, tú lo hiciste por amor – Rodé los ojos intentando no asquearme.

– Vamos, también has hecho locuras por amor y la tuyas nos superan – Dijo Lissa apoyando a su novio-prometido.

– ¿Qué? – Alcé la voz con un tono agudo a la defensiva – Eso no es verdad

– Jesse – Dijo Christian.

– Eso no era amor – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Dimitri – Dijo Lissa.

– Joshua – Saltó Sydney con una sonrisa.

– ¡Eh! Que yo no estaba enamorada de él ni por error – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza – Lo que sucedió fue un completo mal entendido

– Oh y Mason – Dijo Lissa – Cuando se torció el tobillo

– No… Él me retó a hacerlo – Dije despreocupada – No fue ni por error por amor

– Fue su orgullo hablando – Se rió Eddie. Intercambiamos una mirada antes de soltar un suspiro pesado por Mason.

– Viajaste a Rusia – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Por el hombre al que amabas. Si eso no es amor entonces no sé que sea

Mire a Dimitri, él no me miraba pero en cuanto lo hizo desvié la mirada. No quería recordar todo lo sucedido en Rusia, porque si que fue mucho, pero sobre todo porque eran recuerdos que quería perder para siempre. Y sé que él también.

– Bueno, ya sigamos con la lectura que queda una página – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

"**¿Qué ocurre?" insistió. "¿Has visto algo nuevo?"**

– Presiento que tú me creías psíquica o algo – Dije mirando a Christian. Él se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

**Se lo expliqué a toda prisa mientras salía del coche. Él me siguió.**

"**Lissa no sabe que nuestros chicos están a punto de acudir en su ayuda. Voy a ir a por ella antes de que acabe matándose de cansancio."**

– Gracias a Dios – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Hubiera muerto allí

– No te lo discuto – Mire el vaso vacío y luego la botella vacía también. Reprimí un gemido, disgustada y luego suspire pesadamente.

"**¿Y qué hay de los guardianes…? Me refiero a los de la escuela. ¿Vas a informarles de que se ha escapado?"**

**Negué con la cabeza.**

– Era lo mejor, debiste hacerlo – Dijo mi madre.

– Aquí está la explicación de por qué no lo hizo – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

"**Probablemente ya habrán echado abajo la puerta del refugio. Me voy tras Liss." Ella debía hallarse en algún lugar a la derecha de la cabaña. Empezaría por avanzar en esa dirección, pues no podía moverme con mayor precisión hasta encontrarme cerca, pero debía dar con ella. Al ver el rostro de Christian, no pude evitar dedicarle una seca sonrisa y añadir: Y sí, ya lo sé: vienes conmigo.**

– Una sonrisa seca – Bufó – Creo que yo merecía más dado que tuve el valor de colarme

– Me da igual – Dije despreocupada.

– Bien, aquí terminamos – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– Estupendo, iré por otra botella – Dijo Adrian sonriendo, se supo en pie.

– De hecho, Lord Ivashkov – Dimitri lo detuvo y su tono de voz era con cierta ironía y malestar – No vas a sacar más botellas

– ¿De qué hablas? No puedes decirme que hacer – Dijo Adrian, se notaba que había bebido bastante.

– No me importa – Dijo con dureza Dimitri, cosa que me sorprendió y con el vínculo supe que a Lissa también – Sacaste la botella, pero olvidaste cerrar el gabinete y estoy seguro que también abriste una que no trajiste y la dejaste allí

– ¿Y que si lo hice? – Pregunto Adrian confundido.

– Adrian, el gabinete de las botellas estaba sobre el sistema de protección. La botella que dejaste abierta se dio vuelta y cayo sobre el sistema causando el corto – Dijo Mikhail serio – ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Adrian tuvo la culpa. Él pareció pensar un poco y finalmente abrió los ojos sorprendido.

– Oh hombre, tiene que ser un error, sé que lo deje cerrado, pero la botella si estaba abierta – Dijo Adrian.

– Pues se ha derramado – Dijo Mikhail – Estamos encerrados aquí porque el licor cayó sobre el sistema y se a activado al hacer un corto. No podremos salir por un tiempo porque dudo que los guardianes se hayan dado cuenta

– Hacen tan bien su trabajo – Bufó Abe.

– Espera… – Me puse en pie – Significa… ¡Que por tu culpa estoy encerrada en cuatro paredes!

– ¡Rose! – Lissa me tomo de los brazo rápidamente para cuando estaba intentando acercarme a Adrian y estrangularlo. Me sujeto de la cintura al ver que no podía detenerme solo con sujetarme de los brazos e intento jalar hacia atrás con una extraña fuerza que quizá solo se debía al hecho de querer sacarme de allí, mientras yo pataleaba, y con la ayuda de Christian intento calmarme, cosa que era misión imposible.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy y ya casi terminamos el libro. Pronto el segundo libro y sus comentarios (y)

~ Comentarios:

- jhoanneth: Me alegra de que te haya gustado

- lezly66: Es bueno saber que te gusto y que ya quieres el siguiente jeje

- Guest: He dicho muchas veces que lo actualizare más adelante

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	23. Leyendo el capítulo 23

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 23:

.: Lissa :.

– Liss… – Me llamó Rose.

– Dime – Hablé sin quitar la vista de la revista de modas que tenía en mis manos.

– Ya sé que estuvo mal que intentara estrangular a Adrian y que solo sucedió porque estoy encerrada aquí – Dijo tranquila.

– Que bien que lo entiendas – Asentí sin mirarla. Observaba un hermoso vestido rojo ajustado, candente, que tenía ganas de comprar.

– Sí… lo entiendo perfectamente… – Dijo lentamente – Pero… ambas sabemos que no soy tan claustrofóbica. No tengo arranques y eso lo sabes

– Hasta ahora – Dije tranquila sin mirarla – Debe ser el cansancio. Querías ir a dormirte y yo te llame para seguir leyendo, luego nos encontramos aquí… así que solo debe ser el cansancio…

– Perfecto… – Murmuró suavemente – Entonces… ¿puedo saber una cosa?

– ¿Qué? – Pregunté tranquila.

– ¿Confías en mí? –

– Por supuesto – Respondí despreocupada – Siempre he confiado en ti. ¿A que viene la pregunta?

Rose se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos y luego hablo nuevamente – No estrangulare a Adrian, lo prometo

– Sé que no lo harás. Estás más tranquila – Sonreí tranquila. Cambie la página encontrándome con otros vestidos más hermosos – A como estabas hace una hora, seguro que sí

– Entonces sí confías en mí como para saber que no lo haré – Afirmo ella.

– Te he dicho que sí – Dije volviendo a cambiar la página – Confió mucho en ti

– Entonces… ¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS SENTADA SOBRE MÍ!? – Comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro para forcejear conmigo. Movía las manos de una forma tan extraña que, como si estuviera tratando de retorcerse debajo de mí.

Suspire pesadamente y bajé la revista, mire a Rose que se movía de una forma muy extraña mientras yo seguía sentada en su espalda. Ella estaba acostada en el sofá sobre su estómago conmigo encima solo por precaución. Luego de que intentara estrangular a Adrian y yo la tomara de la cintura para alejarla, Christian me ayudo a tirarla sobre el sofá y luego me senté encima para que no se pudiera mover. En un instante casi me bota de encima, y era obvio que podía porque tenía más fuerza, así que por eso mismo tuve que sujetarme con fuerza al respaldo hasta que comenzó a cansarse y apenas se movía de un lado a otro intentando sacarme de encima.

– Porque soy la cuidadosa, tú la imprudente – Le recordé tranquila. Ella comenzó a moverse y escuche una risa, levante la vista y vi a Christian acercarse con dos tazas.

– Ja, pareces una cucaracha moviendote así. Ya sabes, Rose, esos animales mueven las matas así – Se burló entregándome una taza – Un chocolate caliente para mi reina hermosa

– Gracias Chris – Tome la taza y luego mire a Rose con otra en su mano.

– Y otro para la cucaracha – Se rió divertido.

– Escúchame Ozera – Se detuvo con sus movimientos y miro a Christian apoyando el codo en el asiento y la mejilla en la mano – Cuando ella salga de aquí, créeme, vas a desear nunca haberme molestado porque te quitare la opción de tener hijos…

– Eh – Fruncí el ceño – Yo quiero tener hijos, ¿no puedes hacerle daño de otra forma?

– ¡NO! – Gritó.

– ¿Apoyas la violencia? – Preguntó Christian sorprendido.

– No, pero ella es Rose y no hay mucho que pueda hacer – Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Suspire un poco, bebí del chocolate y luego lo miré – ¿Pudieron hacer un cambio con la puerta?

– No – Respondió sentándose en la mesa de centro – Sigue igual. Estaremos un buen tiempo encerrados aquí

– ¿Cómo está Adrian? – Pregunté.

Christian bufó – Muerto. Se quedo dormido hace poco

– Estaba tomado demasiado – Comenté. Volví a mirar a Rose que tenía la mirada perdida en un punto x, con una expresión bastante tenebrosa – Hey, Rose, si me levanto promete no hacer daño

– Lo prometo – Dijo de mala gana.

– No. Promételo enserio enserio – Dije.

– ¿No crees que estamos algo grandes para tus promesitas de enserio enserio? – Pregunto ella mirándome. La mire seria y ella alzó la mano derecha – Yo Rosemarie Hathaway, prometo que enserio, enserio no le haré daño a Adrian por encerrarnos aquí e inducirme a la locura…

– ¿Y…? – Esperé. Ella me miró y le indique con un ademán a Christian.

– …y que tampoco le haré daño a Christian por llamarme cucaracha, ni mucho menos le quitaré la posibilidad de tener hijos… enserio, enserio lo prometo – Termino con desgano.

Sonreí. Cerró el puño al terminar. Me quite de encima tranquila y ella se inclino hacia delante colocando ambas manos en la espalda mientras se estiraba.

– Pesas un poquito – Dijo tranquila. Fruncí el ceño.

– Wow, ¿qué fue eso? – Preguntó Christian sonriendo.

– Es algo que hacíamos cuando éramos niñas. Esa era mi forma de que ella no se metiera en problemas – Dije riendo.

– Me gusta – Dijo Christian.

– ¿Sabes? – Rose lo miró – Si vuelves a llamarme así te haré daño y créeme la promesa solo funciona con lo pasado

– Uhm, diablos, lo olvide – Dije. Rose se puso en pie y camino directo a la cocina, seguro con la intensión de ver a Dimitri. Me senté junto a Christian en la mesa de centro y le sonreí.

– ¿Qué me dices de la idea de tener hijos? – Preguntó sonriendo.

– Me encanta – Dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba un poco a sur ostro – Pero primero hay una boda que planear

– Cierto – Me besó suavemente – Y tendremos una perfecta luna de miel

Sonreí emocionada y antes de poder besarlo escuche a Rose acercarse con una sonrisa, en sus manos traía consigo una caja que se me hizo familiar, era de color rosada. Se sentó en el sofá frente a nosotros y nos sonrió.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunte con suspicacia.

– Nada – Dijo ella tranquila.

Dimitri se nos acerco tranquilo, se cruzó de brazos mirando a Rose serio. Fruncí el ceño levantando una ceja mientras ellos dos se miraban. Rose sonrió tranquila.

– Eso no fue agradable – Dijo con un tono suave, pero pesado.

– No, lo _no agradable_ es estar aquí encerrada – Dijo ella tranquila – ¿Podemos terminar el libro, faltan dos capítulos?

– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres leerlos? – Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

– Si, no tengo nada mejor que hacer – Dijo sacudiendo la caja. Dimitri pasó a sentarse a su lado.

– ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Pregunto Christian.

– Donas – Dijo tranquila. Los demás salieron de la cocina y sonrieron, cada uno tomo asiento en alguno de los sofás. Adrian parecía bastante somnoliento, no me sorprendía si volvía a quedarse dormido.

– Yo leeré – Dijo Sonya sonriendo – Capítulo 23

**Nunca antes había tenido problema alguno por estar fuera de la mente de Lissa, pero también era cierto que jamás nos habíamos visto involucradas en un jaleo comparable a aquél. Liss albergaba unos sentimientos e ideas tan fuertes que seguían tirando de mí mientras corría todo lo posible por el bosque.**

– Lo siento – La mire preocupada, ella me sonrió apenas.

**Christian y yo corrimos entre los arbustos y matorrales de la foresta, alejándonos más y más de la cabaña. Dios, cuanto me habría gustado que Lissa se hubiera quedado allí quietecita.**

Me reí un poco, Rose me miró tranquila con media dona en la boca. Rodé los ojos y luego la vi alejar la dona de la boca.

**Me habría encantado ver el asalto a través de sus ojos, pero ahora eso quedaba atrás. Cuando me puse a correr, valieron la pena las vueltas alrededor de la pista que Dimitri me había obligado a dar.**

– De nada – Dijo él sonriendo. Rose le sonrió tranquila y le acerco su dona mordida, Dimitri se rió y le dio un mordisco, luego ella lo besó en la mejilla.

Se veían como una pareja realmente dulce y única, quizás porque eran dulces y únicos. Mire a Christian que me asintió al saber que estaba pensando.

**Ella no se movía muy deprisa y yo tenía la impresión de que estábamos ganando terreno, lo cual me permitía obtener una idea más precisa acerca de su posición. De igual modo, Christian no era capaz de seguirme el paso y ralentice el ritmo para no dejarle atrás, pero no tarde en darme cuenta de que eso era una sandez. **

**Y él también.**

"**Ve" me instó entre jadeos, y reforzó su indicación haciendo un gesto con las manos.**

– Ah, que lindo – Dije divertida. Christian me rodeó con sus brazos mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en el chaise longue, nos acomodamos mirando a Sonya.

**La llamé por su nombre en cuanto llegué a un punto lo bastante próximo como para imaginar que podía oírme, en la creencia de que iba a encontrármela en cualquier revuelta, pero no me contesto Lissa, sino un coro de aullidos y suaves ladridos de perro.**

– ¿Cómo pudo ser suave? – Pregunto Christian escéptico.

– Es verdad, tienes que estar loca para pensar eso – Dije.

– Quizás lo estoy – Dijo Rose despreocupada, no mirándome a mí, ni a Sonya, ni a otra persona; mirando el techo – He absorbido tu oscuridad, he soportado lo mismo que tú… sí, es posible que esté loca

– Es el encierro – Dijo Eddie mirando a Rose preocupado.

– Claro que no – Bajó la mirada con una sonrisa, con los ojos cerrados – Solo decía

**Sabuesos psíquicos. Por supuesto. Víctor había dicho que solía cazar con ellos, pues era capaz de dominar a esas criaturas. Comprendí de pronto por qué nadie en la escuela recordaba haber enviado sabuesos psíquicos tras nuestros pasos en Chicago. La Academia no lo había dispuesto, había sido cosa de Víctor.**

– Y no lo supimos hasta ese entonces – Comenté sonriendo.

– Sí – Rose asintió tranquila.

**Al cabo de un minuto llegué al calvero donde mi amiga permanecía acurrucada junto a un árbol. A juzgar por su aspecto y las emociones procedentes del vínculo, tendría que haberse desmayado hacía un buen rato y solo se mantenía despierta gracias a los últimos jurones de su fuerza de voluntad.**

Sonreí al ganarme una sonrisa de Rose, aunque no era nada nuevo verla sonreír, esta parecía ser un poco especial porque era una sonrisa de orgullo. No estaba segura de que me la había ganado, pero aún así me saco una sonrisa.

**Permanecía inmóvil con el rostro lívido, mirando fijamente a los cuatro sabuesos psíquicos que la habían acorralado. Entonces me percaté de que estábamos a plena luz del día, lo cual era otro obstáculo con el que ella y Christian debían lidiar en el exterior.**

– Gracias, ahora quiero dejar claro que esa es la razón por la que no pude seguirte el paso – Dijo Christian defendiendo su honor.

– Sí claro – Rose rodó los ojos.

"**¡Eh!" aullé a los canes en un intento de atraer su atención a mí.**

– Como siempre sacrificándote por el equipo – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

**Víctor los había enviado para atraparla, pero yo albergaba la esperanza de que tuvieran autonomía para percibir otra amenaza y responder a ella, especialmente si venía de un dhampir. Los sabuesos psíquicos sienten tanta o más aversión hacia nosotros que otros muchos animales.**

– Eso fue arriesgado – Dijo la madre de Rose mirándola preocupada.

– Salí de allí en una pieza, ¿no? – Dijo Rose tranquila – Y Jill lo dijo, lo que sea por Lissa

– No lo dijo con esas palabras – Dije confundida.

– ¿Sí? Pues yo lo oí así – Me guiñó el ojo divertida. Me reí suavemente.

**La jauría se revolvió hacia mí, tal y como había previsto, mostrando los dientes y chorreando espuma por las fauces.**

– Iuh, ¿cómo te libraste de esos? – Pregunto Sydney con una mueca.

– Con un poco de ayuda – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

**Los canes guardaban un gran parecido a los lobos, salvo por el pelaje castaño y esos ojos iluminados por llamas anaranjadas. Era posible que el príncipe les hubiera ordenado no hacer daño a Liss, pero no tenían las mismas instrucciones respecto a mí.**

– Siempre arriesgándose sin pensar en las consecuencias – Suspiro pesadamente Eddie.

– Lo haces ver como algo malo – Dijo Rose – Si yo hubiera pensando en consecuencias dudo mucho que este aquí ahora. Es decir, el último plan que ejecute sin pensar en consecuencias fue haber seguido adelante con la escapada de la prisión y claro, encontrar a Jill. – Subió las piernas al sofá y las abrazó reposando su mentón en las rodillas – Si me hubiera quedado allí probablemente ahora estaría muerta, porque dudo mucho que en dos semanas hubieran descubierto todo, hubieran encontrado a Jill y sobre todo, lo más importante, Lissa siendo reina

Sonreí un poco.

– Aún así siempre nos metes en problemas – Dije riendo – Es tu especialidad

Ella me guiñó el ojo.

**Lobos, igualitos a los de la clase de Ciencias. ¿Qué había dicho la señora Meissner? «Los conflictos se resuelven la mayoría de las ocasiones más por una cuestión de personalidad, resolución y fuerza de voluntad». **

– Ah, supongo que prestar atención valió la pena, ¿no? – Pregunto Adrian, adormecido por el alcohol y apenas despierto. Nos reímos un poco.

– No hay que dejarlo tomar más – Dijo Rose.

– No, no hay que hacerlo – Dijo Christian asintiendo.

**Con esa idea, intenté proyectar una actitud alfa, aunque no terminaba de creerme que la aceptaran. Cualquiera de ellos me aventajaba por mucho. Ah, sí, y también me superaban en número. No, no tenían razón alguna para estar asustados.**

– Bueno, estabas pillada – Dijo Abe serio.

– Muy pillada – Apoyó Mikhail.

**Puse cara de póquer**

Todos miramos a Rose intrigados.

– Es el rostro serio de Dimitri – Dijo ella riendo mientras intentaba frunciera el ceño y parecer seria. Dimitri se rió pasando un brazo por los hombros de Rose, ella bajo las piernas, recostándolas en el sofá y se acercó a él acurrucándose en su pecho.

**Puse cara de póquer, como si aquello fuera otro combate más contra Dimitri, y tomé del suelo una rama del mismo tamaño y peso que un bate de béisbol. Acababa de acomodarlo entre las manos cuando dos perros saltaron sobre mí.**

– ¡Ah! – Jill chilló asustada.

**Me castigaron con zarpas y dientes, pero conseguí aguantar la posición sorprendentemente bien al mismo tiempo que intentaba recordar y aplicar todo cuanto había aprendido en los dos últimos meses sobre los enfrentamientos contra adversarios de mayor fortaleza y corpulencia.**

– Es decir, como te patearon en los entrenamientos – Se rió Eddie. Rose ni siquiera le hizo caso. Pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando finalmente rompió.

– Tú sabes que puedo patearte el trasero cualquier día – Dijo Rose sonriendo confiada.

**La idea de herirlos no era de mi agrado, pues me recordaban demasiado a los perros normales, pero era o ellos o yo, y prevaleció el instinto de supervivencia.**

– ¿Quién iba a pensar que tendrías miedo de herirlos? – Me reí – Sabía que querías a los animales

– He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida contigo… supongo que de algo me he contagiado – Se rió Rose sonriendo.

**Logré tumbar a uno, quedó inconsciente o muerto en el suelo, no sabría decirlo, pero el otro seguía acosándome, furioso y muy veloz.**

– ¿Cómo lograron liberarse de ellos la primera vez? – Pregunto la madre de Rose intrigada.

– Secreto profesional – Dijo Rose sonriendo, con un tono de voz que la hacía sonar bien profesional.

**Sus compañeros parecían listos para unirse a él, pero entonces irrumpió en escena un nuevo competidor, bueno, más o menos: era Christian.**

– ¿Cómo que más o menos? – Preguntó.

– No quiero sonar grosera… pero fuiste un estorbo – Dijo Rose.

– ¿Cómo eso no te hace sonar grosera? – Preguntó Christian ofendido. Me reí tranquila, pero no quería escuchar una pelea así que pedí que siguieran con la lectura.

"**Largo de aquí" le ordené a grito pelado mientras me quitaba de encima a mi agresor, cuyas garras rasgaron la piel desnuda de mi pierna. Le había faltado un pelo para hacerme caer. No me había quitado el vestido, aunque me había librado de los zapatos de tacón hacía mucho.**

– Bueno… esos si los perdí – Dijo Rose.

– Podemos comprar otros – Dimitri tomó su mentón y la besó. Mire a ambos con una sonrisa preguntándome cómo fue que no me di cuenta antes de que ambos se amaban, si estaba tan claro como el agua.

**Christian se comportó como todos los tontos enamorados:**

– ¡Hey! – Se quejó.

– Está escrito con esas palabras – Dijo Sonya defendiéndose tranquila – Quéjate con ella

Volví a mirar a Rose que aún se besaba con Dimitri, y Christian no fue capaz de interrumpirlos así que le dijo a Sonya que siguiera con la lectura.

**no me hizo caso y recogió otra rama del suelo para blandirla a continuación ante uno de los sabuesos. De súbito, el bosque estalló en llamas y la mana reculó. Seguían impelidos por las órdenes del príncipe Víctor, pero era obvio que le temían al fuego.**

– ¿No que había sido un estorbo? – Sonrió con orgullo.

Rodé los ojos. Rose lo miró fijamente.

– Lo fuiste. No fui yo quien salió gravemente lastimada – Dijo Rose tranquila. Suspiré pesadamente.

– Basta, no quiero ser la mediadora – Dije, y sorprendemente ambos se quedaron callados.

**El cuarto sabueso dio un rodeo para evitar la antorcha y luego atacar a Christian por la espalda y golpearle. El pequeño bastardo era de lo más listo. El incendio desapareció en cuanto Christian soltó la rama y los dos sabuesos restantes se echaron encima de la figura caída. Di una buena cuenta de mi atacante –de nuevo me sentí mal por lo que debí hacer para tumbarlo- y me dirigí hacia esos dos, preguntándome si me quedaban fuerzas para enfrentarme a los últimos.**

– Y tú no me querías enseñar a luchar – Bufó Rose. Dimitri sonrió divertido, besándola en la sien.

– Me alegra haberlo hecho – Dijo sonriendo – Aunque, pienso que si no lo hubiera hecho no te habría importado y te habrías enfrentado al peligro aún así. De una u otra forma te habrías enfrentado a ellos

– Que bien me conoces camarada – Sonrió Rose.

**Pero no fue necesario, pues Alberta surgió de entre los árboles y acudió al rescate con pistola en mano.**

**Disparó a los animales sin vacilar. Pensaba como un muerto, tal vez, y era completamente inútil contra los strigoi, quizá, pero contra otros enemigos, resultaba un arma probada y fiable.**

– Puedo corroborar esa teoría por experiencia propia – Dijo Rose llevando una mano a su pecho, con la mirada baja, pensativa o más bien… recodando ese hecho en su vida. Christian se estremeció, de mala gana, y contrajo los músculos.

– ¿Estás bien? – Pregunte preocupada, frotando su brazo. Asintió y luego miró a Rose.

– No pienses en eso – Dijo Dimitri quitando la mano del pecho de Rose, y abrazándola con cuidado. Murmuró algo a su oído mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su mano con los de ella.

– Tú tienes más vidas que un gato, Pequeña Dhampir – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Sí, sí que las tiene – Dijeron Abe y Janine.

– O quizá si tengo un ángel de la guarda – Me guiñó el ojo.

**Los canes dejaron de moverse y se desplomaron junto al cuerpo de Christian.**

**El cuerpo de Christian…**

– Diablos – Masculló Christian con un tono pesado – No es posible…

**Las tres nos precipitamos hacia él –Lissa y yo acudimos prácticamente a gatas-. Tuve que desviar la mirada en cuanto le vi. Me dio una arcada y necesité hacer un gran esfuerzo para no vomitar. No estaba murto todavía, pero le faltaba muy poco.**

– Tienes un estómago débil en ese sentido – Dijo Jill mirando a Rose – Debe ser por toda la chatarra que comes

– Eso no es verdad – Se defendió Rose.

– Tiene un estómago sensible, solo eso – Dijo Dimitri divertido – Pero sí, me sorprende que sea así con toda la basura que comes

Rose se cruzó de brazos y bufó. Sonreí.

**Los enormes y turbados ojos de Lissa intentaron embeberle. Alargó la mano hacia el moribundo con indecisión, pero la dejo caer.**

"**No puedo." Logró decir con un hilo de voz. "No me queda suficiente fuerza."**

– Oh eso es malo – Dijo Eddie preocupado – ¿Te moriste ahí mismo?

– ¿Me ves muerto? – Pregunto Christian.

– Podrías estar como ella – Dijo Sydney apuntando a Rose.

– Hey, yo morí, él estaba por hacerlo – Dijo Rose como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, me sorprendió – Y si Lissa no podía curarlo entonces menos iba a poder traerlo desde la muerte

– ¿Entonces qué pasó? – Preguntó Jill.

– Creo que es mejor escuchar, ¿no? – Pregunté.

**El rostro curtido de Alberta reflejaba dureza y compasión mientras le tiraba del brazo.**

"**Vámonos, princesa. Debemos salir de aquí. Enviaremos ayuda enseguida."**

– Para entonces habría estado muerto – Dijo Abe.

– Es verdad – Coincidió Christian.

**Me giré para ponerme de frente al moribundo y a continuación me obligué a mirarle y a permitir que me inundaran lo sentimientos de Lissa hacia él.**

"**Liss" la llamé, insegura.**

**Ella me miro sin verme, como si hubiera olvidado mi presencia.**

– No te preocupes, no me ofendo, mucho menos cuando te ayude a salvar a Christian – dijo Rose con un tono melodramático.

– Te quiero y lo sabes – Dije sonriendo – Y gracias por eso, enserio

– Bah, lo que sea por el chico fuego y por ti… más por ti – Dijo Rose restándole importancia.

**Sin decir palabra, me aparté la melena del cuello y ladeé la cabeza para ofrecérselo. Lissa me miró fijamente durante unos segundos con rostro inexpresivo, hasta que le iluminó los ojos una súbita comprensión.**

**Se acercó y hundió en mi cuello esos colmillos suyos, ocultos tras una hermosa sonrisa. Un gemidito se me escapó de los labios. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos aquel dulce y maravilloso dolor, seguido por una sensación de júbilo que derramó sobre mí una bendición mareante y gozosa. Es como estar dentro de un sueño.**

– Del cual no puedes salir con facilidad – Dijo ella perdida en sus pensamientos, hablando para sí misma.

– Lo siento – Dijo Dimitri con un tono sincero de culpa. Rose cerró los ojos por unos segundos y luego sonrió.

– Ah, camarada, deja de preocuparte por eso. Ya pasó. Yo estoy bien, tú estás bien, Lissa está bien, Christian está bien y todos estamos bien – Dijo Rose tranquila. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y se acomodó en su pecho con una sonrisa. Sin embargo sabía que no era cierta la sonrisa, podía ser bien forzada o bien falsa.

**No recuerdo del todo cuanto tiempo bebió Lissa de mí.**

– Pudiste haberla matado – Dijo la madre de Rose sorprendida.

**Probablemente, no mucho, pues ella jamás había considerado siquiera la posibilidad de tomar una cantidad que pudiera matar a alguien y convetirla en un strigoi. Cuando terminó, Alberta me sostuvo en sus brazos porque empecé a balancearme.**

– Estabas drogada – Se rió Eddie. La mirada fulminante de Rose lo calló enseguida.

**Observé con cierto aturdimiento como Lissa se arrodillaba junto a Christian y apoyaba sobre él las manos. A lo mejor podía oírse la estrepitosa llegada de los demás guardianes.**

– Vaya, si que estabas luchando – Dije sorprendida. Rose se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

**El acto de curación no estaba rodeado de lucecitas ni fuegos artificiales. Tenía lugar de un modo invisible. Ocurría entre Christian y Lissa. El mordisco de Lissa había liberado endorfinas, cuya euforia me enturbiaba los sentidos, pero aún así, era capaz de recordar la sanación de Víctor y los colores maravillosos y la música que debía de estar transmitiendo.**

– ¿A duras penas? – Pregunto Sydney.

– Es más fácil recordar una formula en matemáticas que eso – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza. Me reí.

**Se obró un milagro delante de nuestros ojos, y Alberta jadeó cuando Christian dejó de sangrar, sus heridas se cerraron y el color volvió a sus mejillas. Los ojos se le llenaron de vida después de un leve parpadeo, miró a Lissa y sonrió. Era como estar viendo una peli de Disney.**

– ¿En serio? – Christian y yo preguntamos al unisonó. Rose asintió divertida, para luego hablar despreocupada.

– Lastima que no pudiste sanar su horrible personalidad –

– Ja, lástima que no lo hizo contigo en el accidente de auto – Soltó bruscamente Christian. Abrí los ojos cuando vi a Rose fulminar a Christian con la mirada, pensé, por un momento, que iba a saltar a golpearlo, como intento con Adrian, pero en lugar de eso esbozo una sonrisa seca.

– Sí, es una lástima –

– ¿Sabes qué significa eso? – Preguntó Christian a mi oído, preocupado.

– No, y me preocupa – Respondí sin apartar la mirada de Rose.

**Debí de desmayarme después de eso, pues no recuerdo nada más.**

– Sí, te desmayaste – Dije sonriendo – Y fue horrible, tuvimos que volver rápidamente y enseguida te llevaron a la enfermería. Creo que si bebí mucho, pero por suerte no para matarte, además de eso estas cansada y todo

Rose asintió.

**Finalmente, me desperté en la enfermería de la Academia, donde estuvieron metiéndome sueros y azúcar mediante goteros durante dos días. Lissa se pasó a mi lado casi todo el tiempo y lentamente se fueron desgranando los detalles del secuestro.**

**No nos quedó otro remedio que contarles a Kirova y a unos pocos elegidos lo de los poderes de Lissa y explicarles como había curado a Víctor y a Christian, bueno, y también a mí.**

– ¿Cómo es eso? – Pregunto la madre de Rose confundida.

– El accidente – Respondió Sonya.

– Bueno, más bien el tobillo – Explique.

**La noticia les dejó bastante sorprendidos, pero estuvieron de acuerdo en mantenerlo en secreto para el resto de la escuela. Ninguno de ellos se planteó la posibilidad de llevarse a Lissa tal y como había ocurrido con la señora Karp.**

– Gracias a Dios – Dije sonriendo.

– Sí – Dijo Rose pensativa – Me pregunto que habría sucedido si hubieran querido hacerlo.

– No los habrías dejado, ¿no? – Pregunté algo preocupada.

Ella me miró, pensativa, y finalmente sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

**La mayoría de los estudiantes estaba al loro de que Víctor Dashkov había raptado a Lissa Dragomir, pero no tenían ni idea del motivo. Varios guardianes del príncipe habían muerto durante la operación de rescate encabezada por Dimitri, lo cual fue una verdadera vergüenza si se tenía en cuenta el número realmente bajo de los mismos.**

– Había que hacerlo – Dijo Dimitri pasándose una mano por el cabello, con un sentimiento pesado – Lissa era más importante y ellos comenzaron a resistirse

Rose le frotó el brazo, uno que la rodeaba, y le sonrió tranquila.

**El raptor se hallaba en la Academia fuertemente vigilado veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, hasta que llegara un regimiento de guardias reales para hacerse cargo de él. Tal vez los gobernantes moroi fueran soberanos casi simbólicos en el interior de un país con autoridades de mayores poderes, pero contaban con una administración de justicia y yo había oído hablar de sus cárceles. No era un lugar donde me apetecía estar.**

– ¿Y quién iba a pensar que terminaría en una? – Pregunto ella cubriendo sus ojos con la mano derecha. Hubo un silencio prolongado mientras Rose parecía tranquila, pero molesta.

– Rose, yo… – Intento decir Christian, pero ella lo detuvo agitando la palma izquierda de un lado a otro.

– No, basta con las culpas sin sentido – Se quito la mano de los ojos y le sonrió cálidamente – No fue culpa de nadie de los presentes y con eso me basta. Punto

Tome la mano de Christian sonriéndole cálidamente, lo besé en la mejilla esperando a que se tranquilizara un poco.

**La cuestión de Natalie era más peliaguda. Seguía siendo menor de edad, pero había conspirado con su padre. Había traído y llevado animales muertos y no le había quitado un ojo de encima a Lissa, incluso antes de nuestra fuga. Además, ella se había especializado en el uso de la tierra, como su padre, y fue ella quien pudrió el banco que me rompió el tobillo. Padre e hija comprendieron que necesitaban hacerme daño para salirse con la suya después de ver como yo impedía a Liss curar a la tórtola. **

– Pensaron que sería más fácil con los animales, dado el amor que siente por ellos – Dijo Abe serio – Pero no contaron con las advertencia que te dio la señora Karp. De no ser por eso es posible que la hubieras dejado curar a esos animales

– No estoy segura, entonces no estaba haciendo mis investigaciones, es decir, no había entendido bien que es lo que consumía el espíritu, pero sabía que algo malo era… quizá tienes razón – Dijo Rose asintiendo – Quizá no… quién sabe

Me reí al ver la expresión de Abe. Una disgusta. Sonrió poco a poco pensando en una sola cosa…

– Nos parecemos – Dijo.

Rose gruñó.

**No tenían otro modo de conseguir que volviera a realizar curaciones. Natalie únicamente había esperado una buena oportunidad. No estaba encerrada ni nada por el estilo, y los directivos no sabían muy bien que hacer con ella hasta que llegar aun a orden real.**

– Me preguntó por qué no le dieron mi castigo – Se quejó Rose – A diferencia de ella yo era inocente

– Porque no le dijimos a Kirova la verdad de esa noche, ni después de decirle lo del espíritu – Respondí – No piensa que eras inocente y con Natalie… bueno, honestamente supongo que tienes razón

**Me daba pena, no podía evitarlo.**

– ¿¡Qué!? – Todos miramos a Rose sorprendidos, estupefactos, sacados de onda.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Esa chica casi te mata! – Exclamó Christian desconcertado y algo molesto – ¿Cómo puedes sentir pena? Y no olvides los animales que perturbaban a Lissa

– Ya… – Rose suspiro – Sigan leyendo…

**Se mostraba tan torpe y cohibida. Cualquiera podía manipularla, ella habría hecho cualquier cosa si la dejaban a solas con su padre, a quien adoraba y cuya atención deseaba atraer casi con angustia.**

Mire a Rose – Supongo que sí, algo es algo…

Ella asintió.

**Las malas lenguas comentaban que se había plantado delante del centro de detención y se había puesto a pedir a gritos que le dejaran ver a su padre. Se le había negado la petición y se la habían llevado de allí a rastras.**

– Y yo me colé sin problemas – Dijo Rose acurrucándose con Dimitri, quien la cubrió con la gabardina

– Sí, pero, bueno, tú eres tú… y ella es… Natalie – Dijo Eddie.

**Entretanto, Liss y yo retornamos discretamente nuestra amistad, como si nada hubiera sucedido, aunque en el resto de su mundo no habían dejado de pasar cosas. Ella parecía haber adquirido un nuevo sentido sobre lo que era realmente importante después de tantos nervios y todo aquel dramón. Rompió con Aaron. Estoy segura de que lo hizo con todo el tacto del mundo, pero debió de ser un palo para él. Le habían dejado dos veces. Probablemente, el hecho de que su novia se la hubiera pegado no iba a ayudarle mucho en su autoestima.**

– Olvidas a Mia engañándolo – Dijo Jill.

– Sí, pero a él no le importaba – Dijo Christian despreocupado. Me reí un poco.

**Y luego, sin solución de continuidad ni preocuparse lo más mínimo por su reputación, empezó a salir con Christian. Verlos en público cogidos de la mano me ofreció una doble perspectiva. Él mismo no parecía terminar de creérselo y el resto de nuestros compañeros no salían de su asombro, así que como para comprenderlo. Si apenas eran capaces de digerir la existencia de Ozzera, menos aún el hecho de que saliera con alguien como ella.**

– ¿Qué estás queriendo decir exactamente? – Pregunto Christian molesto.

– Lo ves es lo que hay – Dijo Rose – Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mis pensamientos

Me reí mientras Rose sonreía divertida.

**En lo sentimental, me iba bastante peor que a ella, si es que podía hablarse de algún tema sentimental, ya que Dimitri no me había visitado durante mi convalecencia y las prácticas se habían suspendido de forma indefinida. No fue sino hasta el cuarto día después del rapto cuando entré en el gimnasio y nos encontramos solos.**

– Las cosas podrían mejorar, ¿no? – Preguntó Jill sonriendo de oreja a reja, mire a Rose y pude notar que su expresión era totalmente contradictoria.

**Había regresado en busca de mi bolsa de deportes y me quedé helada al verle, era incapaz de hablar. Echó a andar para irse, pero luego se detuvo.**

"**Rose…" empezó después de unos momentos bastantes incómodos. "Debes informar sobre lo sucedido, sobre nosotros…"**

– ¡Qué! – Chillé mirando a ambos molesta – ¿Qué paso con eso de romance prohibido?

– Bueno…– Intentó decir Rose.

– No – La detuve – No me digas. Esperare a que terminen la conversación, seguro que llegaran a eso

– Liss…– Intento decirme algo ella, pero la ignore.

**Había esperado mucho tiempo hablar con él, pero no era ésa la conversación que había imaginado. "No puedo hacerlo, te echarán o algo peor."**

"**Deberían expulsarme. Obré mal."**

– Quizá – Dijo la madre de Rose con la mirada algo… ¿dolorida? Y por la mirada de Abe, digamos que no era tan diferente. No, no eran doloridos, más bien sí, pero parecían algo… preocupados.

"**No podías evitarlo. Era el hechizo..."**

**– **Claramente era más que eso – Dijo Abe serio.

"**Eso da igual. Fue un error, una estupidez…"**

La sala se sumió en un completo silencio. Me mordí el labio inferior desviando al mirada levemente a Rose, ella también se mordía el labio inferior, acurrucada en el pecho de Dimitri que a abrazaba con fuerza.

**¿Un error? ¿Una estupidez? Me mordí el labio mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que me llenaba los ojos. Hice todo lo posible para recobrar enseguida la compostura.**

"**Bueno, mira, tampoco fue para tanto."**

– Si casi acostarse juntos no era para tanto… – Dijo Adrian riéndose.

– ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir y ya? – Preguntó Rose molesta.

"**¿Qué no fue…? Me aproveché de ti."**

"**No, no fue así" repuse sin alterar la voz.**

**Sin embargo, algo debió revelar la nota de mi voz, ya que él me miró a los ojos con verdadera intensidad.**

Comencé a sentir que esto no iba a terminar bien, y de cierto modo me sentía culpable. Mientras yo intentaba hacer que Rose saliera con alguien ella pasaba por todo eso, Dimitri y un amor prohibido, aunque es excitante estaba mal que no haya intentado ver la razón por la que Rose se negaba a salir con alguien.

"**Te saco siete años, Rose. Eso no significará demasiado dentro de una década, pero ahora es un abismo. Yo soy un adulto y tú, una chiquilla."**

**Ay. Di un respingo. Habría preferido recibir un puñetazo suyo.**

Dimitri cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"**No parecías pensar que era una chiquilla cuando estabas encima de mí."**

– Oye, llegas a sonar masoquista – Dijo Eddie preocupado – ¿Exactamente, qué querías que él te dijera?

– Cualquier cosa… menos esas palabras – Dijo ella respirando hondo.

Algo le susurró al oído Dimitri, que la hizo sonreír levemente.

**Ahora fue su turno de sobresaltarse.**

"**Eso fue cosa de tu cuerpo… No es eso lo que hace de ti un adulto. Ocupamos dos posiciones muy diferentes. He estado fuera, en el mundo, y he vivido a mi aire, y he matado, Rose, he matado a personas, no a animales, y tú apenas acabas de empezar. Tu vida está relacionada con los deberes, los trapos y los bailes."**

– Y por desgracia ahora la política – No sé que fue lo que había en esas palabras, quizás el tono molesto y mortificado, irónico o quizás que lo haya dicho tana la ligera, pero a todos nos hizo reír y despejó un poco el ambiente pesado que se formo.

Mientras nos reíamos a costa de Rose, ella parecía sonreír tranquila.

– Eso te pasa por tenerme de amiga – Dije sonriendo.

– Mi vida sería más fácil si fueras una humana como Sydney y no un vampiro – Dijo ella riéndose. Bufé. Pero sonreí un poco.

– Pero sería aburrida, ¿no? –

– Exacto –

"**¿y tú crees que no me preocupa nada más?"**

– Lissa – Dijeron todos al unisonó. Yo sonreí.

"**No, por supuesto que no, no del todo al menos, pero eso forma parte de tu mundo. Aún estás creciendo y debes averiguar quien eres y qué es lo importante para ti. Necesitas seguir en ello. Debes estar con chicos de tu edad" No quería chicos de mi edad, pero no se lo dije, bueno, por no decir, no dije nada. "Has de comprender que fue un error incluso si optas no informar, y no va a suceder de nuevo." Agregó.**

"**¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué eres demasiado mayor para mí y te sientes responsable?"**

"**No" respondió con rostro inexpresivo. "Porque no me interesas en ese sentido."**

Ahora sí… nuevamente el ambiente se volvió pesado y silencio. Como Sonya se detuvo, esperando algún comentario que aligerara el ambiente, pero el comentario que salió a relucir no fue exactamente tranquilizador.

– No debiste haberle dicho eso – Dijo Abe serio.

– No pensé que se lo fueran a decir – Dijo Dimitri con una expresión culpable.

– ¿No pensaste que lo descubría por si sola? – Preguntó Janine.

Algo estaba sucediendo, frente a nuestras narices, y por lo visto solo cinco personas parecían entender: quienes hablaba y Rose y Sonya. Quizás Sonya porque estaba leyendo, pero dudo que sea lo mismo que hablaban los padres de Rose con Dimitri.

Maldije el vínculo. Como siempre en una dirección.

Me hubiera gustado saber que pensaba Rose ahora, porque tenía la mirada puesta en algún lugar de la mesa, y aunque no decía nada, estaba más que claro que ella recordaba algo en ese momento.

– Yo preferiría que hablaran para los demás y no para ustedes – Dijo Jill con una mueca.

**Le miré fijamente. El mensaje de rechazo llegó alto y claro. Todo lo sucedido esa noche, todo cuanto yo había creído hermoso y lleno de significado, se convertía en polvo delante de mis ojos.**

Hice una mueca culpable.

– ¡Arg, Liss! – Se quejó Rose de la nada. Se movió de donde estaba y me sonrió tranquilamente – Basta, ¿sí?

– No puedo evitarlo – Dije – Tú…

– Mira si vas a estar así en los seis libros, entonces preferiría que termináramos la lectura aquí y siguiéramos tratando de echar esa puerta abajo – Dijo ella. Sentí una punzada, no sabía a que se refería con estar así en lo seis, ¿acaso hay más de lo que debo sentirme culpable? Si es así, entonces no he sido una buena amiga…

– Basta, que eso no es verdad – Dijo Rose tranquila.

"**Eso únicamente ocurrió por la coerción, ¿lo entiendes?"**

**Estaba abochornada y enfadada, pero me negué a humillarme todavía más discutiendo o implorando. Me encogí de hombros.**

"**Claro, comprendido."**

– Tono frío y seco detectado – Advirtieron Eddie y Christian – Te lo ganaste Belikov

La expresión de Dimitri no fue mejor que su broma, de hecho tanto Jill como yo los regañamos por eso.

**Me pasé el resto del día enfurruñada e ignoré todos los intentos de Mason y Lissa por sacarme de mi cuarto. Resultaba irónico que no deseara salir ahora que Kirova, impresionada por mi actuación durante el rescate, había levantado mi arresto domiciliario.**

– Recuerdo eso, yo no sabía que te sucedía y te negabas a decirme – Dije con un tono preocupado.

Rose hizo un gesto despreocupado.

– Es pasado –

– ¿Dirás eso durante los seis libros? – Pregunté.

– Es posible – Sonrió.

**Al día siguiente, antes de clase, me dirigí adonde mantenían preso al príncipe Víctor. La Academia contaba con unas celdas como Dios manda, con barrotes y una guardia de dos centinelas en el pasillo próximo. Debí usar unas cuantas artimañas y engañifas hasta recibir el permiso y entrar a hablar con él.**

– Eso no me sorprende – Dije riendo – ¿Pero a qué fuiste a hablar con él?

Rose torció los labios sin responder así que Sonya siguió la lectura.

**Ni siquiera Natalie lo había logrado, pero uno de los guardias había viajado en la misma SUV que yo y me había visto padecer la tortura sufrida por Lissa. Necesitaba saber que le había hecho exactamente, le dije, lo cual era una trola como un piano, pero le di pena y se la tragó.**

– Jamás pensé que le darías pena a alguien – Dijo Sydney riendo – Y mucho menos que eso te pareciera bien

Rose respiro hondo y hablo con un tono dramático – Eran tiempos difíciles – Nos reímos un poco.

**Autorizaron una conversación de cinco minutos siempre que me mantuviera en el pasillo a una discreta distancia, de forma que ellos pudieran verme sin escucharme.**

– Sí, porque está muy mal espiar a los demás – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza.

Me di cuenta, de que las risas que Rose estaban provocando, todas eran a su costa, y no le importaba porque ella quería aligerar el ambiente pesado que se formo en la mitad del capítulo. Sonreí un poco.

– Que lindo que lo digas – Le seguí el juego – Recuérdalo cuando estés en mi cabeza, por favor

– No, no – Sacudió un dedo – Esa eres tú la que me arrastra, así que técnicamente no es espiar

Nuevamente nos reímos.

**Allí, plantada delante de la celda de Víctor, no podía creer que una vez hubiera sentido lástima por él. La contemplación de ese cuerpo suyo, lozano y saludable, me provocó un ataque de rabia. Leía sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre un camastro estrechó. Levantó los ojos del libro cuando escuchó el ruido de mis pasos.**

– Nunca olvidaré cuando el desgraciado de Abe me llevo unos libros a mi celda – Dijo Rose con un tono de pena, que dio gracia, pero no perecía ser en broma… al menos no del todo – Tantas cosas… y me lleva libros

– Con algo tenías que entretenerte, ¿no? – Dijo Abe despreocupado. Rose sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

– Habría preferido cualquier cosa… lo que sea, pero ¿libros? ¿Qué soy, un ratón de biblioteca? – Pregunto ofendida.

– Oigan ya, que nos dejarán sin comentarios para cuando lleguemos a ese libro y esa parte – Me reí un poco.

Ambos se detuvieron y asintieron.

"**Vaya, Rose, que agradable sorpresa. Tus mañas jamás dejan de sorprenderme. Tenía entendido que no permitían visitas."**

– Bueno, es que no la conoce – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo. La besó en la mejilla y ella esbozo una sonrisa torcida, orgullosa.

**Me crucé de brazos e intente adoptar una pose de guardiana para dar una imagen de fiereza absoluta.**

– Como si la necesitaras – Bufó Eddie – Con una expresión tuya basta.

– Me alegra que lo entiendas – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

"**Quiero que acabe con el hechizo de coerción. Bórrelo."**

– Oh, fuiste a por eso – Dijo Christian – Hmm… supongo que fue buena idea

– No – Dijo Rose con una mueca irritada, pero no con Christian, simplemente intentaba reprimir algo.

"**¿A qué te refieres?"**

"**El conjuro que lanzó sobre Dimitri y sobre mí."**

"**Eso se acabó. Se consumió."**

**Sacudí con la cabeza.**

"**No, no dejo pensar en él, y sigo queriendo…" Sonrió sin darse cuenta cuando termine la frase.**

– ¿Ah, sí? – Le sonreí esperanzada.

– ¿Enserio? – Preguntó Dimitri.

– Esa era una conversación privada – Dijo Rose.

– Y no la habrías tenido si Dimitri te hubiera dicho como funciona el conjuro – Añadió Janine seria.

– Sí, lo sé, pero… – Rose se detuvo – Víctor me dijo todo… – Sonrió inconscientemente con un bufido – No solo del hechizo e lujuria… otras cosas…

"**Eso ya estaba allí mucho antes de yo me pusiera a enredar."**

"**No era así, antes no era tan malo."**

"**Tal vez no a sabiendas, pero todo lo demás, la atracción física y la conexión mental, ya estaban en ti, y en él. El conjuro no habría podido funcionar de otra manera. El hechizo no añadió nada realmente nuevo, solo servía para remover las inhibiciones y fortalecer vuestros mutuos sentimientos."**

– ¡Whoa! ¡Alto ahí! – Me incline adelante – Quiere decir que… ¿qué quiere decir de hecho?

– Tenía que ser en dos direcciones – Explicó la madre de Rose – No habría funcionado si Dimitri no hubiera sentido nada por Rose o Rose no hubiera sentido nada por Dimitri

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y luego mire a Dimitri – ¿Y aún así te atreviste a romperle el corazón? Oh, agradece que yo no lo supiera entonces porque créeme que te las habrías visto conmigo

– Liss – Rose me advirtió. Yo al mire molesta, luego me deje caer de espaldas y Christian me abrazo. Sentía rabia por dentro, quería desquitarme por el sufrimiento de Rose, pero lo extraño es que poco a poco se estaba dispersando y podía sentir con claridad que la rabia desaparecía. Solo una explicación había: Rose.

"**¡Miente! Dimitri dice que no siente nada por mí."**

"**Quien miente es él. El conjuro no habría funcionado de lo contrario, y la verdad, tu guardián lo sabe perfectamente. Belikov no tenía derecho a albergar esos sentimientos. Puede perdonarse esa debilidad en una alumna, pero ¿en él? Debió mostrar más autodominio a la hora de ocultar sus sentimientos. Natalie lo percibió y me lo dijo. Lo observé por mi cuenta y también lo encontré obvio. Eso me proporcionaba la oportunidad perfecta para distraerlos a ambos. Yo coloqué en el collar un hechizo para ambos, y vosotros hicisteis el resto."**

– Eso fue cruel – Gruñó Mikhail – Estaba jugando con los sentimientos de ambos. De un modo sabía que las cosas no iban a terminar bien cuando el hechizo se acabara

"**Es usted un sucio bastardo… Hacernos eso a nosotros dos… Y a Lissa."**

– Ops entre en la conversación – Dije sorprendida.

"**No tengo el menor remordimiento en lo tocante a ella" manifestó mientras se apoyaba en la pared.**

– Pues debería – Dijo Christian enojado.

"**Volvería a hacerlo si estuviera en mi mano. Cree lo que gustes, pero amo a mi pueblo y mi propósito era servir a sus intereses. ¿Y ahora qué? Es difícil decirlo, pero no hay un líder, uno de verdad. En realidad ninguno de ellos es gente de valía" irguió la cabeza para mirarme con gesto pensativo. "De hecho, Vasilisa podría haber llegado a ser llegado a ser una buena dirigente si se hubiese encontrado a sí misma alguna vez, si hubiera superado la influencia del espíritu y hubiera creído en algo."**

Bufé, al igual que todos.

El espíritu seguía permanente en mí, no podía decir que estaba perfectamente bien controlado porque con el estrés la oscuridad venía a montones y Rose siempre terminaba absorbiéndola, pese a mis quejas, pero aún así entre las dos intentábamos neutralizar los efectos negativos.

– Lissa no podría, Lissa es – Dijo Eddie sonriendo – La mejor dirigente

– Sí, es verdad – Dijo Christian con una sonrisa orgullosa – La mejor…

Le sonreí y lo besé en los labios.

– Oye, pequeña dhampir – Adrian se paso una mano por el rostro. Yo ya pensaba que se había quedado dormido – ¿Fue de allí de dónde sacaste la idea de postular a Lissa como reina?

Miré rápidamente a Rose que se mordía el labio inferior.

– Indirectamente – Respondió.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó.

– Si te digo te sentirás usada y no quiero hacerlo, porque al final de cuentas las cosas resultaron mejor de lo pensé – Me miró mortificada – Te vas a enojar

– Rosemarie Hathaway, habla – Dije con un tono serio.

Ella respiró hondo.

– Víctor y Robert estuvieron visitándome en mis sueños durante mi escapada – Cerró los ojos con culpa – Estuvimos hablando, yo le conté a Víctor sobre Jill y además le dije que como estaban en las cosas en la corte – Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y su voz salía apenas, pero se entendía bien claro – Entonces él me dijo que yo necesitaba más tiempo… necesitaba tiempo para que ustedes encontraran al asesino y… joder, Víctor me dijo que tenías que postularte a reina y eso causaría que la votación se retuviera, les daría tiempo y sobre todo me daría tiempo a mí también

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

– Es decir que me postule, porque ellos me postularon de hecho, pero… todo por culpa de Víctor – Dije sorprendida – ¿¡Cuándo pensabas decirme que la persona que intento hacernos daño tuvo la brillante idea de usarme para darte tiempo!?

– Yo, te juró que lo iba a hacer, pero después no importó y pensé que realmente no era necesario – Dijo Rose – Lo lamento. Sé que debí decírtelo. ¿Estás molesta?

Gemí – No. No estoy ni molesta ni enojada, solo… Rose, debiste decírmelo

– Lo sé y lo lamento – Se disculpó preocupada. La mire fijamente y luego suspire.

– Bien – Respire hondo – Entiendo, tú necesitabas tiempo y realmente mi postulación cambio las cosas, ¿no? Todo bien

Ella me sonrió un poco y asintió repitiendo mis últimas palabras.

– Bien, ahora, ¿podemos seguir? – Preguntó Sonya. Asentí.

"**Es una ironía, la verdad. El espíritu puede convertir a alguien en un líder y también pude borrar esa habilidad suya para seguir siéndolo. El miedo, la depresión y la incertidumbre han predominado en ella y han enterrado su autentica fuerza en lo más hondo de su ser. Aún así, por sus venas sigue corriendo la sangre de los Dragomir, que no es poca cosa, y te tiene a ti, por supuesto, su guardiana bendecida por las sombras."**

"**¿Bendecida por las sombras?"**

**Ahí estaba otra vez, se dirigía a mí igual que la señora Karp.**

– Él te lo explico – Dijo Sonya sorprendida, mirando a Rose incrédula – Él te explico que significaba todo. ¿Por qué?

– No lo sé – Dijo Rose confundida – Simplemente lo hizo…

"**Estás bendecida por la sombra. Has atravesado el río de la muerte, has pisado la otra orilla y has regresado. ¿Acaso piensas que eso no deja una huella en el alma? Tienes una percepción de la vida y del mundo mayor que la mía, incluso aunque no te des cuenta."**

– Oooohhh de ahí tu forma de ver todo con sentimientos – Dijeron todos riendo.

– Es por eso que puedes ver cosas que los demás no, me refiero a sentimientos ocultos – Dije sonriendo.

– De ahí puede leer a las personas – Dijo Christian con una mueca – Que escalofriante

– Supongo – Dijo Rose. Estaba sentada en forma de meditación, piernas cruzadas, apoyando su codo derecho en su pierna derecha y su mentón en la palma de la mano. Su mirada hacia al frente y distraída.

"**Deberías haber muerto y Vasilisa derrotó a la muerte para traerte te vuelta y te ligo a ella para siempre. De hecho, estás ligada por esa atadura y una parte de ti lo va a estar siempre, para que luches por aferrarte a la vida y a cuanto ella te ofrece. Por ese motivo eres tan temeraria en cuanto haces y no controlas tus sentimientos ni tu pasión ni tu ira. Eso te hace notable y también peligrosa."**

– Creo que ya sabemos que significaba esa sonrisa seca – Murmuró Christian a mí oído.

– Lo sé – Asentí. Miré a Rose – Eso yo no lo sabía, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

– Apenas lo asimilaba yo – Dijo ella despreocupada.

– Rose, enserio, ¿qué más no me has dicho? – Pregunté molesta. Ella se tensó enseguida.

– ¿Qué tal si dejamos que los secretos salgan a a la luz con la lectura? – Preguntó Sonya.

Le lancé una mirada dura a Rose, esperando a que ella me mirara, porque desviaba la mirada, y finalmente acepte lo que dijo Sonya.

**Me quedé sin habla, no sabía que contestar, lo cual pareció resultar de su agrado.**

– Momento raro en que Rose se queda sin habla – Cantó Eddie.

"**Eso fue también lo que permitió la creación de vuestro vínculo. Las emociones de Vasilisa tienden a escaparse de su interior y proyectarse sobre los demás. La mayoría de la gente no puede captarlas a menos que la princesa se concentre en ella para ejercer la coerción. Sin embargo, tú tienes una mente extraordinariamente sensible para las fuerzas extrasensoriales, en especial la suya." Suspiró, casi con jovialidad. Entretanto, recordé mis lecturas. Vladimir había salvado a Anna de la muerte. Eso debió crear vínculo entre ellos. "Sí, esta ridícula Academia no tiene la menor idea de lo que tenía aquí contigo ni con ella. Yo te habría convertido en parte de mi guarida real en cuanto hubieras tenido la edad de no haber tenido la imperiosa necesidad de matarte."**

– Vaya… – Dije sorprendida – Sí… aún ahora es difícil de asimilar

Rose me miró fijamente por unos segundos.

– Sin embargo él no te va a tener – La mire con furia, principalmente por lo que Víctor decía de tenerla y de la necesidad de matarla. No. No si yo podía impedirlo. Rose era mi guardiana y de nadie más.

Entonces sentí como la furia desaparecía, nuevamente ella estaba absorbiendo mi oscuridad. Intente no pensar en eso y luego la miré tranquila.

– Gracias – Dije.

– No hay por qué – Sonrió tranquila – Por cierto… Yo jamás te voy a abandonar. Sabes que siempre te voy a proteger

– Aún así, si Víctor llegase a volver a presentarse, y digamos que por casualidades de la vida, sale sin problemas de la cárcel, tendrá guardianes, ¿no? Posiblemente pida a Rose, ya lo han oído… él la quería a ella – Dijo Christian preocupado. Abrí los ojos preocupada, cuando sentí un golpe en mi espalda. Me di la vuelta y vi a Rose sonreírme divertida, baje la mirada y vi un cojín.

– Cómo si yo sería la guardiana de un bastardo como Víctor – Dijo sonriendo. Tome el cojín y se lo devolví.

– Que bien, porque me lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? – Ella atrapo el cojín y me guiñó el ojo.

"**Usted jamás habría tenido una guardia real. ¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar lo mucho que le hubiera extrañado a la gente una recuperación tan repentina? Incluso si nadie se enteraba de lo de Lissa, Tatiana jamás le habría hecho rey."**

"**Tal vez tengas razón, muchacha, pero eso no importa. Existen otras formas de alcanzar el poder. A veces es preciso sortear los caminos establecidos. ¿Acaso piensas que Kenneth es el único moroi que me sigue? Las mayores y más trascendentales revoluciones suelen comenzar en silencio, oculta en las sombras" me contempló. "Recuerda eso."**

– Tatiana – Murmuré. No me extrañaba, Víctor tiene razón, las revoluciones comienzan en silencio. Tatiana también estaba comenzando y Tasha intentaba por su cuenta también.

**En la entrada del centro de detención se produjo un estrépito de lo más desconcertante. Desvié la mirada hacia el camino por el cual había acudido hasta la celda. No había rastro de los guardianes que me habían dejado pasar. Del otro lado de la esquina únicamente se escuchaban unos pocos gruñidos y algunos porrazos. Fruncí el ceño y estiré el cuello a fin de obtener una mayor visibilidad.**

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunté parpadeando confundida.

**El príncipe se puso en pie. "Por fin."**

**Un escalofrío de miedo corrió por mi espalda hasta que vi doblar la esquina a Natalie.**

**Me abrumó una mezcla de ira y compasión, pero me obligué a dedicarle una sonrisa amable. Lo más probable era que no volviese a ver a su padre después de que se lo llevaran. Fuese o no un villano, padre e hija tenían derecho a despedirse.**

Rose gimió con fuerza y Dimitri la abrazó.

– Otro maldito pensamiento erróneo – Dijo Rose escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Dimitri.

"**Eh" dije al verla acercarse dando grandes zancadas.**

**Había una inhabitual determinar en los movimientos de Natalie y una parte de mi presintió que algo no iba bien. "No creo que hayan autorizado tu entrada."**

**En teoría, tampoco debían haberme dejado pasar a mí, por supuesto."**

**Ella vino hacia mí y no exagero cuando digo que me lanzó contra la pared más lejana, donde me llevé un porrazo morrocotudo que me hizo ver estrellas.**

Deje escapar un chillido y mire a Rose sorprendida. Ella seguía escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Dimitri, que la abrazaba con fuerza y peinaba su cabello. Entonces pensé, antes de que Sonya siguiera. ¿Para qué Natalie pudiera hacer eso? Bueno, solo había una respuesta… y conociendo el final de Natalie, sabiendo lo que fue de ella… supongo que ese fue el momento.

"**¿Qué…?"**

**Me llevé una mano a la frente e intente incorporarme. Natalie se despreocupó de mi persona y abrió la celda de su padre con un juego de llaves que antes había visto colgando del cinto de un guardián. Me acerqué a ella con paso inseguro.**

"**¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

– ¿Qué no es obvio? – Pregunto Sydney – Está liberando al padre

– En mi defensa yo estaba aturdida por el golpe – Dijo Rose y comenzó a hacer gestos raros con las manos sobre su cabeza – Veía estrellitas por todos lados

Nos reímos un poco.

**Ella alzó la vista y entonces fue cuando distinguí la roja redondez alrededor de sus ojos, la blancura extrema de la piel, demasiado pálida incluso tratándose de una moroi, y la mancha de sangre alrededor de los labios. Aún así, lo más revelador de todo fue su mirada. Esa mirada suya tan fría y tan diabólica estuvo a punto de provocarme un síncope porque revelaba que ya no camina entre los viso, delataba que ahora era una strigoi.**

Fruncí el ceño. Claro que era obvio. Nosotros estábamos por iniciar las clases cuando sucedió. Christian y yo estábamos juntos cuando escuchamos a alguien gritar y el rumor de que había un Strigoi cerca se hizo grande, pero nadie había identificado a nadie aún.

– Y con eso termina el penúltimo capítulo dramático – Dijo Sonya sonriendo.

– Queda uno solo – Dije emocionada.

– Yo leeré – Dijo Eddie sonriendo – Es el último

– ¿Podemos tomar una siesta? – Pregunto Rose, con un bostezo cansada.

Me estire y me contagie con su sueño. Ella se acostó con Dimitri y enseguida se quedo dormida, por supuesto el resto de nosotros le siguió al poco tiempo.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí termina el penultimo capítulo ¡Wo! Pronto Frostbite. Y bueno, parece que a todos les gusto cuando Lissa intenta evitar que Rose mate a Adrian, fue divertido sin duda. Como sea. Estamos en el gran final.

~ Comentario:

- Guest: Sí, fue divertida esa parte

- lezly66: Misión imposible sin duda. Era casi imposible detenerla, el como lo lograron sin duda fue un milagro

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo de hoy y debo decir que ha estado grandioso. Pronto el gran final, que claro, todos conocemos el final del libro, pero y el del fics para dar paso a la secuela? Ah... buena pregunta.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	24. Leyendo el capítulo 24

Hola estoy aquí con mi nueva historia de VA y espero que les guste. Como dije una vez ya he leído algunos fics que se tratan sobre este tipo en el que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan, pero todos estaban en ingles y la verdad es que me han gustado mucho así que pensé en hacerlo también.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 24:

.: Rose :.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y observe a Dimitri ya mirándome con una sonrisa, jugaba con un cabello de los mío, soltó el mechón y luego me acarició la mejilla con delicadeza. Sonreí un poco abriendo la boca para poder decir algo, cuando me detuvo indicándome con un dedo mantener silencio.

Me di la vuelta y vi a todos durmiendo aún, así que volvía mirarlo.

– ¿Qué hora es? – Murmuré en un tono suave.

– Van a ser las siete – Respondió sonriendo.

– ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto? – Pregunté sonriendo.

– No, bueno, sí. Hay que estar de guardia aún de día, ¿no? – Me sonrió tranquilo. Me acurruque a su lado notando que estaba literalmente envuelta con su gabardina.

– Whoa, ¿no has pasado frío? – Me la quite, pero Dimitri volvió a cubrirme con ella.

– No, estoy bien, pero tú estabas temblando, tenías frío así que te cubrí –

– Que tierno – Dije sonriendo.

Dimitri me besó en la mejilla, luego se sentó en el sofá con un gruñido, me reí rodando los ojos. ¿Qué pasa con los hombres que al gruñir demuestran su hombría?

– No te rías – Se rió conmigo. Se acercó nuevamente, apoyándose con un antebrazo a mi costado y con su otra mano acarició mi mejilla. Pase las manos suavemente por su pecho sonriendo – ¿Sabes lo hermosa que eres?

– Harás que mi ego crezca – Me reí, Dimitri me sonrió y me besó en los labios. Profundice el beso lentamente, sintiendo la calidez en mis labios. Sentía cosquillas en la mejilla causadas por el cabello de Dimitri, que caía en mi rostro.

– Te amo – Se separó de mí, me besó en la frente – Siempre…

– Y yo a ti – Dije sonriendo.

– ¿Qué dices si vemos el atardecer juntos? – Preguntó sonriendo – He intentado abrir el ventanal, pero eso no quita que estamos en el piso más alto de toda la corte así que salir es imposible

– ¿Pudiste abrirlo? – Pregunte sorprendida.

– Sí – Me sonrió – Así no te sentirás tan asfixiada. Vamos a verlo…

– Eres el novio perfecto – Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Novio? – Me miró sorprendido – Pensé que era tu amante

Me reí un poco sentándome en el sofá, me puse en pie y le extendí la mano. Caminamos hasta el balcón, y eso me dio mucho placer. Sentir aire fresco, ver el cielo naranja hermoso que estaba sobre nosotros iluminando todo el paisaje que se nos presentaba a la vista.

Sonreí respirando hondo. Al fin tenía aire después de uno o dos días de encierro, ya hasta perdí la cuenta con tanta desesperación. Dimitri me abrazó por la cintura y me besó en el cuello con delicadeza.

– Amante eras cuando estábamos en la Academia – Me reí un poco – Ahora novios oficiales

– Espero que no por mucho – Dijo a mi oído con un tono provocativo – Tengo planeado tenerte como esposa y lo sabes muy bien

Sentí unas cosquillas en mi estómago. Él seguía insistiendo en que quería casarse, y lo cierto es que la idea me gustaba, pero aún me sentía bastante joven como para casarme, principalmente porque tenía 19 años aún. Mi condición fue cuando hubiera un "2" al inicio de mi edad, lo que le dio la loca idea de cuando cumpliera 20... sigue siendo muy pronto.

– Sigamos pensando así – Dije riendo. Me besó en la mejilla y luego apoyó su cabeza junto a la mía, sin soltarme de la cintura, mirando hacia el paisaje hermoso frente a nosotros – Todo a su paso

Más tarde, cuando la noche cayó al fin, estaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y comiendo un bote de la helado de chocolate. Lissa estaba sentada a mi lado jugando con su celular, Adrian se estaba quejando de una feroz resaca como de costumbre, Sydney lo regañaba, Christian estaba cocinando algo, Eddie y Jill estaban en su mundo de pareja y los adultos mayores estaban intentando sacarnos de aquí.

Me incliné hacía Lissa y le sonreí mirando la pantalla de su celular, al parecer estaba buscando vestidos de novia. Aún no había una fecha para la boda, pero yo sabía que a pesar de ya estar comprometida con Christian, ella quería esperar también un poco, aunque eso no cambia que estaba más que emocionada.

– Me gusta ese – Dije sonriendo.

– A mí también – Sonrió. Me miró fijamente y luego me quito la cuchara para poder comer un poco – Oye, ¿Qué te parece si vamos mañana a verlos?

– Solo si podemos salir de aquí – Dije riendo.

– Bien, ya volví – Dijo Christian tomando asiento en el _chaise longue_ – Una media hora y estará listo

– Tengo hambre – Dije volviendo a comer helado – Pero esto no esta tan mal

Christian soltó una risa. Pasaron minutos y finalmente volvieron los demás. Dimitri tomo asiento junto a Christian y mientras resolvían que hacer con el desastre de estar aquí encerrados entonces yo seguía comiendo, tranquila, poco después mi madre anunció que se habían contactado con alguien e intentarían sacarnos.

– Solo nos queda un capítulo – Dijo Eddie sonriendo mientras tomaba el libro – Y al fin nos sacaran de aquí así que propongo terminar

– Sí – Dije sonriendo – Solo un capítulo más

– ¡Y comenzaremos con el segundo Libroo! – Dijo Lissa emocionada.

– Sí – Bufé.

– Bien, damas y caballeros… capítulo número 24: El final – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

**A pesar de todo el entrenamiento recibido, de las lecciones sobre los hábitos de los strigoi y las formas de defenderme de ellos, no había visto a ninguno en mi vida. Daba más miedo del previsible.**

– Si te daban miedo, ¿cómo mataste a ésos dos? – Preguntó Sydney apuntando discretamente a mi cuello, como si las marcas estuvieran por delante.

Lissa sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, alarmada, al igual que muchos. Eso basto para que Sydney no volviera a preguntar nada más. Adrian le explico, en un susurro, un poco sobre lo ocurrido en Spokane y estaba demás decir que tanto Eddie como yo estábamos incómodos.

**Esta vez estaba preparada cuando vino a por mí. Más o menos. Me eché hacia atrás para evitarla y me puse fuera de su alcance mientras me preguntaba cuales eran mis posibilidades reales de salir bien librada.**

– No muchas – Dijo Lissa – Debido a como terminaste en la enfermería

– Es posible que haya terminado muchas veces en la enfermería desde nuestro regreso – Dije asintiendo.

**Recordé las bromas de Dimitri durante el viaje al centro comercial. No tenía una estaca de plana ni un objeto con el cual cortarle la cabeza ni había forma de quemarla en un fuego. Después de todo, correr era la mejor opción de todas, mira tú por dónde, pero ella me cerraba el paso.**

– Ah eso no viste venir, ¿verdad camarada? – Pregunté riendo. Dimitri suspiro y luego asintió.

– No lo esperaba – Dijo con una mueca como si fuera su culpa. Le froté el brazo y lo besé en la mejilla para calmarlo un poco.

**Me sentía inútil, razón por la cual retrocedí por el vestíbulo conforme ella avanzaba hacia mí con movimientos mucho más gráciles de lo que había mostrado en vida.**

– Dios, Rose, te van a dar una paliza – Comentó Eddie casi riendo, pero a la vez preocupado.

**En ese momento, saltó hacia delante, también mucho más deprisa que cuando estaba viva, y me agarró. Acto seguido empezó a golpearme la cabeza contra el muro.**

Lissa soltó un alarido y me abrazó con fuerza – No, que no te mate

– Liss – La miré divertida – Estoy aquí a tu lado, ¿no?

– Aún así – Me abrazó con fuerza – Casi te mata…

Solté un suspiro mirando a Dimitri que me sonreía. No puedo creer de la que me salve ese día.

**Noté un estallido de dolor por todo el cráneo y estaba convencida de que el sabor metálico que paladeaba al fondo de la boca era el de la sangre. Luché frenéticamente contra ella, intentando urdir algún tipo de defensa, pero era como cuando peleaba con Dimitri. No encontraba ningún fallo.**

– Auch Rose, no sé como pudiste soportar esos dolores – Dijo Eddie con una mueca – ¿Tengo que leer como casi te mata?

– Sí – Dijo Lissa, aunque no convencida de que sea buena idea, sin embargo decidida a leer todo de pies a cabeza.

"**Procura no matarla si no es estrictamente necesario, cariño" murmuró Víctor. "Tal vez nos sea de utilidad más adelante"**

– ¡No! – Dijo Lissa con un tono posesivo abrazándome con más fuerza. Me reí divertida.

**Natalie hizo un alto en su ataque, lo cual me concedió un respiro para ponerme en pie, sin embargo no me quitó los de encima ni un segundo.**

– Al menos tenías una oportunidad de hacer algo – Jill me miró entre aliviada y preocupada.

"**Haré lo posible" replico ella con una nota de escepticismo en la voz. "Sal de aquí ahora mismo. Me reuniré contigo en cuanto haya terminado."**

– No puedo creer que haya estado tan _yuyu_ – Dijo Adrian. Nos reímos.

– Al menos no te mato – Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa agradecida, pero luego de unos minutos se puso pálida – ¿No lo hizo verdad?

– ¿Qué parte de estoy aquí no entienden? – Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

– Estás besada por la sombra – Recordó Jill – Técnicamente estás muerta

– Gracias – Dije con sarcasmo.

"**No me lo puedo creer" le grité mientras él me daba ya la espalda. "¿Has hecho que tu propia hija se convierta en una strigoi?"**

– El viejo es cruel – Gruñó Sydney – Ahora no me sorprende porque el odio hacia él

– Le hizo daño a Lissa, jugó con Dimitri y conmigo, sus perros casi matan a Christian, convirtió a su hija en Strigoi y lo peor de todo… no sintió culpa de nada – Dije enojada.

"**Es un recurso de la última instancia, un sacrificio necesario en aras a un bien superior. Natalie lo entiende."**

**Y se marchó.**

– ¿Realmente lo entendía? – Preguntó Jill con una mueca preocupada.

– No lo creo – Dije – Solo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por su padre. Con un padre así me alegra haber crecido sin uno

– Hey – Dijo Abe ofendido – Niña…

Lo detuve antes de que me aburriera con su discurso del buen padre.

"**¿Lo entiendes? ¿De verdad?" Esperaba poder salir del atolladero dándole palique, como en las películas, y también confiaba en poder ocultar mi pánico a través de esas preguntas. "Dios Santo, Natalie, te has convertido en… ¿Y solo porque él te lo dijo?"**

– Suenas desesperada – Dijo Adrian frotándote la sien.

– Tenía mis razones – Dije – No has estado frente a uno y mucho menos frente a uno que solía ser tu amigo

– Amigas extrañas – Lissa se rió nerviosa.

"**Mi padre es un gran hombre" replicó. "Va a salvar a los moroi de los strigoi."**

– Pero ella es un Strigoi – Afirmo Sydney.

"**¿Te falta un tornillo o qué?" chillé. Iba andando hacia atrás cuando de pronto topé con el muro. Mis uñas se hundieron en la pared, como si escarbando pudiera abrirme paso. "¡Tú eres una strigoi!"**

– Es verdad, debía querer mucho a su padre para hacer una locura así – Dijo Christian con una mueca. Mire a Dimitri, me puse en pie y camine hasta él sentándome en su regazo.

– Gracias por salvarme ese día – Apoyé mi frente a la suya. Él me sonrió rodeándome con un brazo y apoyando su mano en mi rodilla.

– ¡Oye! Me has dejado sola – Se quejó Lissa. Me reí, besé a Dimitri en los labios y luego volví a mi otro asiento lanzándome sobre Lissa.

– ¿Mejor ahora? – Pregunté.

– Tonta – Se rió ella.

**Ella se encogió de hombros con un gesto muy similar al de la antigua Natalie.**

"**Debía hacerlo para sacarle de aquí antes de que vinieran los guardias. Un strigoi a cambio de salvar a todos los moroi. Merece la pena, no importa renunciar al sol ni a la magia."**

– Eso es lo más tonto que he escuchado – Dijo Lissa molesta – Yo no puedo ni estar dos segundos sin mi magia, te lo dije una vez, verdad

– Sí, más o menos – Dije riendo.

– Es verdad, aquello es tonto porque para nosotros la magia es esencial. Debe haber estado mal de la cabeza – Dijo Christian molesto.

"**Pero tú vas a querer matar a los moroi, no vas a poder evitarlo."**

Hice una mueca al ver el rostro de Dimitri, pero él me forzó una sonrisa.

"**Él me ayudará a mantener el control. Si no es así, tendrá que matarme."**

– Y pensar que Víctor sabía sobre la restauración de Strigoi – Dije apretando los puños.

– Por supuesto que la iba a ayudar. Con una solución así... – Lissa suspiró – Lo que no es justo es que ella haya aceptado independiente de si hubiera cura o no

– Me dio una fea paliza – Murmuré algo molesta.

**Alargó los brazos para sujetarme por los hombros. Me estremecí cuando Natalie hablo de su propia como si fuera tal cosa. No me cupo duda de que consideraba mi muerte con idéntica indiferencia.**

– Pues era la única – Dijo Eddie serio – ¿Imaginas que habría sucedido si hubieras muerto?

– Habríamos tenido una vida más aburrida – Dijo Lissa. Me sonrió – De hecho habría sido bueno

– Hey – Me quejé.

– Pero no hay nada peor que perder a tu mejor amiga – Me abrazó. Le sonreí, rodando los ojos.

"**Estás como una cabra. No puedes quererle tanto, no puedes, de veras…"**

Me estremecí de una forma algo fingida – Ella, realmente, era totalmente indiferente. Esa voz tan fría como el hielo penetraba en mi piel y su mirada… oh… era lo peor de todo. Jamás pensé ver a un amigo así… – Mire a Dimitri – No es sencillo

– Nunca lo es – Dijo él.

– No – Murmuré.

**Volvió a arrojarme contra la pared y de nuevo acabé en el suelo, hecha un revoltijo de miembros. Tenía la impresión de que no iba a poder levantarme esta vez. Su padre le había dicho que no me matar, pero los ojos de Natalie decían otra cosa: deseaba hacerlo, quería alimentarse de mí, el hambre estaba ahí, seguía el camino de los strigoi.**

– Era imposible no seguirlo – Dijo Sonya con la mirada en el suelo.

– Hm, ya, tienes razón – Dijo Dimitri. Mire a Lissa que me miró preocupada, y luego mire a Dimitri y a Sonya.

– ¿Por qué las caras tristes? – Pregunté sonriendo – Eso es pasado, ¿no? Sé que será difícil olvidarlo, pero no tiene importancia ahora

**No debería haberle dirigido la palabra, comprendí ya tarde, pues iba a vacilar, tal y como me había prevenido Dimitri.**

– Golpe de suerte – Me crucé de brazos incapaz de admitir que él estaba en lo cierto. Todos se rieron un poco.

**Y entonces, de pronto, apareció él, estaca en mano, corriendo por el pasillo como si fuera la muerte vestida en un guardapolvo.**

– ¿La muerte en un guardapolvos? – Preguntó él riendo.

– Oh podrías ser mi héroe, elige – Dije riendo. Él me guiñó el ojo indicando con los dedos el número dos. Le guiñé ojo aceptándolo como una mejor referencia a quien entro en ese momento.

**Natalie se giro como una peonza y lanzó una cometida. Era rápida, mucho, pero mi mentor no le iba a la zaga, y evitó su ataque. El semblante de Dimitri era la viva imagen de la potencia y la fuerza en estado puro. Con una fascinación estremecedora, lo vi moverse: daban vueltas el uno en torno al otro como los integrantes de una pareja en un baile mortífero. **

– ¿Un baile? – Eddie levanto una ceja.

– Era un espectáculo grandioso – Dije despreocupada, con una sonrisa.

– Gracias a Dios Dimitri apareció – Dijo Lissa mirándolo con una sonrisa – O de lo contrario ella estaría muerta

– ¿Me estás diciendo que no habría tenido oportunidad? – Pregunté riendo.

– Estoy interpretando tus palabras – Dijo con una sonrisa.

– En otras palabras me estás diciendo que no habría tenido oportunidad – Afirme.

– Sí – Dijo despreocupada. Rodé los ojos.

**Ella le aventajaba claramente en fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo era una strigoi recién convertida, y obtener superpoderes no implica que sepas utilizarlos.**

– Ah, muy buena afirmación – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

**Sin embargo, Dimitri tenía un conocimiento muy preciso sobre el uso de los suyos y efectuó su movimiento después de un intercambio encarnizado de golpes. La estaba de plata centelleó en su mano como un rayo cuando él la volteó para dirigirla al corazón de Natalie, donde la hundió.**

– Y así es como una chica nerd ha muerto – Dijo Adrian riendo ligeramente. Algunos lo miramos molesto. Daba igual la razón de por qué lo hizo, ella seguía siendo la chica conocimos antes. Natalie.

** Retrocedió y permaneció impasible mientras ella aullaba y caía al suelo. Dejó de moverse al cabo de unos segundos espantosos.**

Vi a Lissa hacer una mueca de dolor, como si estuviera imaginándoselo. Le sonreí tranquila y le entregue el bote de helado.

– Esta vacío – Dijo ella.

– Sí, ya sé – Dije con una mueca sonriente y contrayendo los músculos en el cuello al costado izquierdo – Puedes raspar, ¿no?

Ella se rió, más tranquila. Y me abrazó. Estaba tan segura de que aquel abrazo no era por el bote de helado (vacío), sino solo porque de una forma, aunque no la adecuada, yo la intentaba animar y hacer que se olvidara de eso. Obvio que estaba segura de eso porque conozco a mi mejor amiga tanto como a la palma de mi mano... El vínculo nunca miente (que ella no sepa que estoy usando para saber la razón).

**Con la misma rapidez, se inclinó sobre mí y deslizó los brazos por debajo de mi cuerpo. Se puso de pie, llevándome como cuando me fastidié el tobillo.**

– Pensé que no lo recordabas – Dijo Jill levantando una ceja.

– Sí, pero él me lo dijo y pensé que era así, ¿no? – Pregunté despreocupada.

– Te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – Se rió Lissa – Y en esa ocasión, como ahora, eres cargada por un ruso. ¿Cómo habías dicho? ¿Nada mejor que ser cargada por Dimitri que ser cargada por Dimitri sin camisa? Una cosa así, ¿verdad?

No pude evitar reprimir una sonrisa descarada y a la vez una carcajada suave. Dimitri me miró extrañado, como todos, pero Lissa tenía una sonrisa pequeña de complicidad. Yo le guiñe el ojo despreocupada y luego miré a Eddie.

– Seguro que ya te carga así camino a la cama – Bufó Christian.

No hice ningún comentario solo porque preferí ignorarlo.

"**Eh, camarada" murmuré. Mi voz sonó soñolienta. "Tenías razón sobre los strigoi"**

– Santo cielo, ¿estás admitiéndolo? – Adrian me miró sorprendido – Está noche hay Tsunami

Nos reímos.

**El mundo comenzaba a oscurecerse y se me cerraban los párpados.**

"**Abre los ojos, Rose. **_**Roza.**_**" Nunca le había oído tan tenso ni frenético. "No te duermas en mis brazos, aún no."**

– Como si te molestara – Bufó Christian divertido.

– Me estaba muriendo – Dije riendo.

**Entreabrí los ojos y le miré de soslayo mientras me sacaba del edificio prácticamente a la carrera, de vuelta a la enfermería.**

– Tuve demasiados ingresos en ese año – Me reí – La doctora incluso me considero su paciente favorita y además dijo que debía darme un pase

Todos se rieron un poco. A mi costa. Pero no importaba.

– Quizá habría sido lo mejor – Dijo Sydney riendo – Tienes tantos accidentes que casi pareces un imán para ellos

– Estuvo cinco veces en la enfermería desde nuestro regreso – Lissa se rió.

"**¿Estaba en lo cierto?"**

"**¿Quién?"**

"**Víctor… asegura que no hubiera funcionado. El collar" Comencé a delirar, perdida en la negrura de mi mente, pero Dimitri no dejaba de azuzarme para que permaneciera consciente.**

– Atrapado – Dijo Abe serio.

"**¿A qué te refieres?"**

– Hm… quizá sí estaba delirando – Dije divertida – Me refiero a… bah, olvídenlo

Dimitri me sonrió divertido. Yo recordaba ese día, lo que me dijo, todo, como el pie de la letra, pero eso no tenía importancia ahora. Uy… Lissa…

La mire furtiva y luego volví a mirar a Eddie.

"**Al conjuro. Víctor dijo… que… debías quererme e interesarte por mí para… que… funcionase" intenté agarrarle por la camisa cuando no me contestó, pero me faltaba fuerza en los dedos. "¿Es verdad? ¿Me quieres?"**

Lissa chilló emocionada, esperando a que aquí se formara algo como "una relación secreta", pero digamos que no se acercaba ni por error. No quería arruinar a Lissa, es decir, su emoción así que preferí que el libro siguiera su curso.

"**Sí, **_**Roza**_**, te quise, aún te quiero" contestó él con voz poco clara.**

"**Me gustaría… que… pudiéramos estar juntos."**

– Aaaww… que dulce – Chilló Lissa emocionada sin notar el problema en lo que acababa de leer Eddie.

"**Entonces, ¿por qué me mentiste?"**

– ¡Sí! – Dijeron Jill y Lissa acusando a Dimitri, él las miró sorprendido, hizo una mueca y al encontrarse con mi sonrisa sonrió también.

– Creo que una vez te lo explique, ¿no? – Miré a Lissa.

– No tengo ni idea – Mintió. Le di una mirada seria y ella supiro asintiendo – Hm… recuerdo ese día, estaba histérica porque te marchabas y me estabas abandonando, hablamos un montón de cosas, tú estallaste, perdí algunas cosas que dijiste, no me acuerdo con claridad – Bajó la mirada – Pero sí parecías herida. Me dijiste entonces la razón y sin duda fue como si un balde de agua fría me cayera en la cabeza

Suspire despreocupada y la empuje con ligereza. Acerque mis dedos índice a sus labios y levante las comisuras, luego le guiñé el ojo y ella sonrió por si sola. Adrian parecía a punto de preguntar el por qué Lissa se sintió así cuando Eddie se apresuro a leer y no darle tiempo.

**Llegamos a la enfermería y él se las arregló para abrir la puerta a pesar de llevarme en brazos. Pidió ayuda a gritos cuando estuvimos dentro.**

"**¿Por qué me mentiste?" repetí con un hilo de voz. Continuaba llevándome en brazos cuando bajó los ojos para mirarme. Las voces y el sonido de las pisadas sonaban cada vez más cercanos.**

– Seguro que si los escuchaban iban a quedar mal las cosas, ¿no? Alguien debió de darse cuenta – Dijo Eddie mirándonos. Dimitri y yo intercambiamos miradas y luego negamos con la cabeza.

"**Porque no podemos estar juntos."**

– Ahora lo están – Dijo mi madre con un tono despreocupado. No pude evitar mirarla con una ceja levantada, intentado ver que sentía realmente al saber que su hija estaba enamorada de quien era su mentor y viceversa, pero ella realmente intentaba mostrarse indiferente ante la situación.

"**Por el rollo ese de la edad, ¿no?" pregunté. "¿O porque eres mi mentor?"**

– No creo que el rollo de la edad te importe ahora – Jill me miró divertida. Yo negué con la cabeza.

– Nunca me importo – Admití despreocupada.

**Se me había escapado una lágrima y corría por mi mejilla hasta que él la enjugó delicadamente con la yema del dedo.**

– ¡Era mi cuerpo adolorido! – Exclamé rápidamente al ver la mirada burlona de Christian.

– Sí claro – Dijo no convencido.

"**Eso es parte del problema" respondió. "pero no todo. Bueno… Tú y yo seremos los guardianes de Lissa algún día y debo protegerla a ella a toda costa. Si nos ataca un grupo de strigoi, debo interponerme entre ellos y la princesa."**

– No me gusta hacia donde se están moviendo – Dijo Lissa preocupada de ser la razón de que Dimitri y yo no hayamos estado juntos entonces. Aunque, ella ya lo sabía dado que yo se lo dije (o más bien grite) cuando me estaba marchando de la escuela.

"**Eso ya lo sé, forma parte de tu obligación" volví a ver las estrellas. Estaba a punto de desmayarme.**

– Cierto – Dijeron todos confundidos.

"**No. Si me permito amarte, no me interpondré entre ellos y Lissa, te protegeré a ti"**

– Ay eso es tan dulce – Dijo Jill. Luego parpadeó – Pero terrible...

– Hombre – Christian palideció un poco. Lissa comenzó a sentirse culpable, demasiado, de ser la causa y yo apenas logre hacer que se tranquilizara. Después de lograrlo mire a Christian.

– No es un problema – Asegure tranquila – Estoy segura de eso

Christian me miro inseguro. Parecía tener algo de miedo que si estábamos en una batalla, y por azares del destino yo estaba allí, Dimitri me protegería a mí y no a él, como debía de hacerlo originalmente. Pero yo confiaba en Dimitri como él confiaba en mí.

Yo protegería a Lissa y él a Christian. Los moroi eran primero.

**El equipo médico llegó en ese momento y me robó de sus brazos.**

**Y así fue como di con mis huesos en la enfermería otra vez a los dos días de haber recibido el alta. Desde que regresamos a la Academia, era el tercer ingreso en dos meses. Eso olía a récord de algún tipo.**

– ¿Por qué lo haces sonar como orgullo si estabas lastimada? – Pregunto Sydney extrañada – Casi te matas

– Puede ser, pero yo le era completamente indiferente a mis ingresos… aunque… quizá me daba algo de gracia pensar en lo mucho que terminaba en la enfermería – Sonreí – De todos modos yo tenía razón, era un récord

– ¿No estabas en la enfermería hace unas semanas, antes de comenzar de leer los libros? – Preguntó Eddie riendo – ¿Qué, piensas establecer un récord aquí ahora?

– No fue nada, solo me pegué en la cabeza – Dije despreocupada – Lissa es la que exagera todo

– Yo no exagero, te di un porrazo – Dijo Lissa de mala gana – Si me hubieras hecho caso como debías entonces te habrías movido y no te habría golpeado

Suspiré – Quien iba a decir que me ibas a golpear y enviar a la enfermería – Me frote la cabeza – Aunque claro, yo estaba bien

**Lo más probable es que tuviera una hemorragia interna y una conmoción cerebral, eso sin duda, pero nunca llegamos a averiguarlo. No te preocupas por esas menudencias cuando tu mejor amiga es una maldita curandera.**

– ¿Maldita curandera? – Me levanto una ceja con fiereza – ¿Enserio? ¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor?

– No era para que conocieras mis pensamientos – Dije.

– Pues te lo perdono – Sonrió un poco – Pero solo porque eres mi amiga

Hice una mueca y asentí, extrañada.

**Aún así debí permanecer ingresada un par de días. Lissa y Christian, su nuevo novio, no se separaban de mi lado cuando estaban en clase. Me enteré de unos cuantos cotilleos sobre el mundo exterior gracias a ellos.**

– Lo haces sonar como si estuvieras encerrada en una cueva o algo parecido – Se burló Adrian.

– Era lo mismo – Dije tranquila.

– Me sorprende que Christian estuviera allí dado que ustedes dos no parecían ser los mejores amigos del mundo – Dijo Jil extrañada.

– Lissa me obligo – Christian sonrió – Y debo admitir que no fue tan malo verla allí

– Quieres admitir que te agrada mi presencia – Sonreí con orgullo – Eso ya lo sabía Sparky. En el fondo de tu negro corazón soy tu persona favorita

– ¿Negro no significaría odio? – Preguntó Sydney.

– No. Negro y recóndito. El hombre apenas si muestra sus sentimientos – Dije despreocupada.

– ¿Quién a dicho que eres mi persona favorita? Tu dolor es... – Intento decir con una mano en el corazón.

– ¿Tu dolor? – Pregunte con una sonrisa. Christian me miró fijamente y luego suspiro pesado.

– Sí. Tu dolor es mi dolor – Se notaba algo de sarcasmo en su voz, pero el brillo de sus ojos era todo lo contrario a eso. Parecía hablar enserio.

**Dimitri había tomado conciencia de la presencia de un strigoi en el campus cuando encontró muerta y desangrada a la víctima de Natalie: el señor Nagy, de entre todos le había tocado la china a él.**

Hubo unas risas debido a la forma en como me había expresado.

**Era una elección sorprendente cuando menos, pero dada su edad, Natalie lo había tenido fácil para derrotarle con muy poca lucha. Se acabaron las clases de Arte eslavo. Los guardias del centro de detención solo habían resultado heridos. Ella se había limitado a macharlos, como a mí.**

– Pero a ti te iba a matar – Dijo mi madre – Solo resultaste machada porque Dimitri llegó a detenerla antes de que te hiciera un daño porque te salvaron

– Sí, es posible – Dije.

– ¿Posible? – Levanto una ceja. Yo me encogí de hombros. No iba a pelear sobre si podía o no vencer a Natalie o de si era una pelea justa o injusta. Esta pelea de ahora... era inútil.

**Encontraron y apresaron a Víctor mientras intentaba escaparse del campus. Me alegré, a pesar de que eso significaba que el sacrificio de Natalie había sido en vano. Los rumores decían que el príncipe no mostró el menor temor cuando vino la guardia real y se lo llevó. Se limitó a sonreír todo el tiempo, como si estuviere al corriente de un secreto ignorado por todos los demás.**

– ¿Un secreto? – Preguntó Lissa. Fruncí el ceño intentando hacer memoria todo sobre Víctor, algo tenía que saber él que nosotros no supiéramos, algo que era relevante en ese momento, pero no sé que… quizás haya sido solo su orgullo el que hablo.

– No lo sé – Respondí pensativa. Recordando mi día en la corte, cuando se debía decidir si tenía derecho o no a un juicio: yo sentí algo parecido a lo que pudo sentir Víctor entonces... el orgullo por delante de todo sin importar si es inocente o culpable. Mi caso, inocente.

**Después de aquello, la vida volvió a su normalidad, en tanto en cuanto algo así fuera posible, claro. Lissa dejó de practicarse cortes en las muñecas y se encontró mucho mejor desde que la doctora le prescribió una medicina, un antidepresivo o un ansiolítico, nunca logro acordarme, pues jamás e entendido mucho sobre esa clase de pastillas.**

– O es tu memoria la que te está fallando – Dijo ella frotando un puño en mi cabeza. Me reí divertida, sin hacerle mucho caso a eso.

**Siempre pensé que la gente se volvía estúpida y feliz cuando las tomaba, pero resulto ser una píldora como otra cualquiera, quiero decir, algo arreglaba, y sobre todo, la mantenía normal y estable…**

– ¿¡Pensaste que era una droga!? – Gritaron todos al unísono. Yo sonreí indiferente a lo que estaba sucediendo de todos modos.

– Ya dije que resulto ser una como cualquier otra – Respondí.

…**lo cual era estupendo, pues todavía le quedaban unos cuantos temas pendientes de resolución, como lo de André. Al final, había terminado por creer la historia de Christian y Lissa se permitió aceptar que su hermano no el héroe sin mácula que ella siempre había tenido en un pedestal.**

– Era lo más difícil de todo – Sacudió la cabeza. Sintiéndose algo molesta por creer que André era un maldito santo que ella adoraba cuando la verdad no era muy diferente a mucho de los idiotas de los aristócratas.

Le froté un brazo y le sonreí sabiendo que aún así eso no tenía porque cambiar la visión que ella tenía de su hermano, porque a fin de cuentas, André era muy cariñoso con ella.

**Le resultó un tanto duro, pero al final alcanzó una solución tranquilizadora: aceptó que André tenía un lado bueno y otro chungo, como todos nosotros. Le entristecía su comportamiento con Mia, pero eso no quitaba para que hubiera sido un buen hermano que la quería mucho, y lo más importante de todo: eso la liberó por fin de la necesidad de ocupar el papel de su hermano y enorgullecer a la familia. Lissa podía ser ella misma, lo cual demostraba a diario en su relación con Christian.**

– Me gusta como suena por ahora – Dijo Lissa sonriendo. Miró a Christian que le sonreía también.

**La escuela no había logrado superar todo aquello, pero a ella le daba igual, se lo tomaba a risa, e ignoraba las miradas de sorpresa y desdén que le dirigían los de sangre real por ser la novia de alguien con una familia de tan mala reputación. Ahora bien, no todos ellos pensaban de ese modo.**

– Eso fue lo mejor – Dijo Christian sonriendo – Aunque de todos modos eso no interesaba. Ellos podían pensar lo que quisieran

**Algunos conocieron a Lissa durante su breve giro social y descubrieron que le caía bien por sí misma, sin necesidad de alguna coerción alguna. La apreciaban con sinceridad y de forma franca, prefiriendo demostrarlo antes que andarse con los juegos a los que se entregaban casi todos los aristócratas.**

– Eso fue realmente lindo – Dijo Lissa sonriendo alegremente por aquello.

**La mayoría de los nobles la ignoraron y a sus espaldas echaban pestes de ella, por supuesto. Lo de Mia estuvo entre lo más sorprendente de todo: se las arregló para congraciarse con unos cuantos alumnos de sangre noble a pesar de la humillación sufrida.**

– Para que veas que no todos eran malos – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

– No, yo tenía una teoría diferente – Dije sonriendo.

**Eso demostró que yo tenía razón. No iba a quedarse mucho tiempo hundida en el hoyo, y de hecho, empecé a atisbar los primeros síntomas de que urdía de topadillo su venganza una mañana que pasé junto a ella de camino a clases.**

– Oh, eso no se verá bien – Advirtió Jill preocupada.

**Mia se hallaba junto a varios alumnos más y hablaba en voz alta con la intención manifiesta de que la oyera.**

"…**son la pareja perfecta. Los dos proceden de familias deshonradas y desacreditadas."**

Christian gruñó – Realmente es mejor tenerla como amiga que como enemiga

– Habla por ti, yo podía pelear mis batallas – Dije despreocupada.

– Sí, causando problemas y rompiendo narices – Dijo Sydney riéndose.

**Apreté los dientes y no dejé de caminar, pero seguí la dirección con la mirada de Mia, que no le quitaba ojo a Lissa y Christian. Ellos estaban perdidos en su propio mundo y hacían muy buena pareja: ella era una guapa rubia y el un chico de ojos azules y pelo negro. No pude evitar el mirarlos también yo. Mia estaba en lo cierto.**

– Oh eso no lo puedo creer – Christian sacudió la cabeza – ¿Estabas de acuerdo con tu mayor enemiga?

– Lo sé, es increíble – Me reí.

**Sus familias habían caído en desgracia. La reina Tatiana había denunciado en público a Lissa, y por mucho que nadie culpase a los Ozzera por el destino sufrido por los padres de Christian, el resto de familiares reales de moroi iban a mantener las distancias.**

**Pero Mia tenía razón en otro sentido: Lissa y Christian estaban hechos el uno para el otro.**

– Aaaw sabía que te agradaba la idea – Dijo Lissa conmovida – Aún cuando decías odiar a Christian

– Sí, sí, sí – Dije restándole importancia. Ella se rió.

**Quizá fueran unos marginados sociales, pero los Dragomir y los Ozzera habían figurado entre los líderes moroi más destacados, y en cuestión de muy poco tiempo, ellos dos habían empezado a dar forma a caminos que podrían situarlos en una posición muy semejante a la ocupada por sus antepasados. Él empezaba a imitar un poco de la amabilidad y de la fachada social de Lissa mientras ella aprendía a defenderse en lo tocante a sus pasiones. Cuanto más los miraba, más fácilmente podía ver a su alrededor un halo de energía y confianza.**

**Tampoco ellos iban a quedarse en el hoyo.**

Por supuesto que no. No cuando ahora ella era la reina y estaba comprometida con él… pensándolo bien, ¿no son algo jóvenes para casarse? Yo aún le sigo insistiendo a Dimitri que lo soy y más aún cuando la vida de Lissa está primero.

**Y creo que eso, junto con la gran humanidad de Lissa, ha hecho que mucha gente se haya sentido atraída por ella. Nuestro círculo social comenzó a ampliarse con cierta rapidez. **

– Amplió o no daba igual porque finalmente siempre terminábamos igual. Aunque fue divertido compartir con otros más – Lissa me sonrió.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que ya te has aburrido de mí? – La miré incrédula. Claro que no, pero había dado a entender algo así y yo no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarla.

– No – Dijo sorprendida. Me reí y ella me gruñó al notar que le estaba tomando el pelo – Juro que a veces eres de lo peor

Me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

**Mason se unió enseguida, por supuesto, y no hizo intento alguno de ocultar cuando le traía yo. Lissa no dejaba de gastarme bromas al respecto, y lo cierto es que todavía no sé como zanjar el tema.**

– Quizás yo exagere con todo – Dijo Lissa con una mueca culpable – Pero no lo habría si tú me hubieras dicho la verdad

– ¿Me estás culpando? – La mire sorprendida.

– Sí – Manifiesto Lissa.

**Una parte de mí opina que tal vez ha llegado la hora de darle una oportunidad como novio formal, incluso aunque la otra mitad se muera de ganas por conseguir a Dimitri.**

– Oh… penas del corazón – Dijo Lissa con una mueca triste, frotando mi brazo. Hice una falsa mirada de tristeza.

**Por lo demás, Dimitri sigue tratándome exactamente como uno podría esperar de un mentor. Es eficiente, amable, estricto y comprensivo. Nunca ocurre nada fuera de lo normal, no sucede nada que levante sospechas de lo que pasó entre nosotros, nada salvo algún otro encuentro de miradas.**

– Ouuh – Lissa hizo una mueca de tristeza al igual que Jill. Yo rodé los ojos.

**Él tenía razón en lo referente a nosotros, al menos en teoría, y así lo asumí en cuanto logré controlar las emociones y superar mi primera reacción. La edad era un problema, cierto, en especial mientras yo fuera una alumna de la Academia, pero jamás se me había ocurrido pensar en el segundo argumento mencionado por mi mentor.**

– ¿Qué era eso, tu mentor? – Preguntó Adrian levantando una ceja.

Sacudí la cabeza.

**Si dos guardianes mantenían una relación, su mutua compañía podía distraerlos y eso afectaría a la seguridad del moroi a cuya protección estaban dedicados. No podía permitir que eso sucediera, no era posible arriesgar la vida de Lissa por nuestros sentimientos.**

– Otro sacrificio – Dijo Eddie deteniendo la lectura, me miró y luego a Lissa – Esta chica realmente es decidida

– Sí – Dijo Lissa abrazándome – Por eso la quiero

– ¿Enserio? – Pregunté sorprendida, no era eso lo que esperaba.

– Siempre has estado allí para mí, en todo momento – Me sonrió.

**De lo contrario no seríamos mejores que el guardián Badica, que dimitió. Una vez le aseguré a Dimitri que mis sentimientos no importaban, Lissa estaba por encima de todo.**

**Solo esperaba tener la oportunidad de demostrarlo.**

– Lo has hecho – Dijeron todos.

– Alguien que se tira contra una bala para protegerla… realmente demuestra que la tiene por encima de todo sin importar sus sentimientos, sin importar si moría allí – Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Yo la mire sorprendida y luego sonreí.

"**No me gusta como están las cosas en lo de las curaciones" me dijo Lissa un día que estábamos en su cuarto. **

"**¿Eh…?"**

**Fingíamos estudiar, pero yo tenía la mente puesta en Dimitri. Le había contado muchos secretos a mi mejor amiga, pero no le había dicho un mu sobre lo cerca que había estado de perder la virginidad. No conseguía contárselo, ignoraba el motivo.**

– Sí… nunca me lo dijo – Soltó Lissa con un tono de pena melodramático. Me reí.

– Al final lo hice, ¿no? –

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo lo descubrí! – Me regaño – Tú no fuiste capaz de decírmelo

Sonreí divertida, mostrando los dientes y luego sacudí la cabeza – Hm… sí, ahora recuerdo que sí…

– Apuesto a que te armo un numerito – Dijo Adrian frotando las palmas de sus manos con una sonrisa – Ohh espero poder escuchar como será, será interesante

– Eddie, termina el estúpido libro – Dije de mala gana.

– No es estúpido – Dijo Lissa – Es perfecto

– Lo dices porque tus pensamientos no están allí – Bufé cruzándome de brazos.

"**Lo de que haya debido dejar de curar" soltó el libro de historia que sostenía en sus manos. "Y de usar coerción" la sanación había sido acogida como un don maravilloso necesitado de un estudio posterior, pero el uso de la coerción le había valido serias reprimendas por parte de Kirova y la señora Carmack "Me explico, ahora soy feliz y debería haber pedido ayuda hace mucho, en eso tenías razón. Me alegra estar medicada, pero Víctor también estaba en lo cierto: ya no puedo usar el espirito. Lo percibo, eso sí, pero echo de menos la posibilidad de tocarlo."**

– Y es por eso que no puedo renunciar a la magia así de simple, como lo hizo Natalie – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Oye, que ni se te vaya a cruzar por la cabeza convertirte en strigoi – Advertí con firmeza.

– ¿Qué? No, jamás, solo decía – Dijo Lissa encogiéndose de hombros.

**No tenía muy claro que contestar a eso. A mí me gustaba su estado actual, la veía completa, confiada y sociable ahora que había desaparecido la amenaza de perder la cordura. Viéndola ahora, resultaba fácil creer las palabras de Víctor sobre lo de su futuro como líder moroi. Me recordaba a sus padres y a André y a como ellos solían despertar la devoción en quienes los conocían.**

– ¿Ah, sí? – Liss me miró sorprendida. Asentí.

– Te has convertido en la reina, eres una líder estupenda… estarían orgullosos – Dije tranquila.

"**Y hay algo más" continuó. "Él tenía razón cuando aseguró que no podría dejado. Me duele no disponer de la magia. A veces, me muero de ganas de usarla…"**

"**Lo sé" repuse, y era cierto: percibía ese dolor en su fuero interno. Las pastillas habían entumecido el acceso a Lissa a la magia, pero no habían afectado al vínculo existente entre nosotras.**

– Eso es porque no hay nada que pueda romperlo. Víctor te lo dijo, ella te trajo y te ligo para siempre a ella misma. Nada podrá romper el vínculo… ni siquiera la bala lo hizo, pero logro bloquearlo por un tiempo – Dijo Sonya seria. Asentí despreocupada.

– Fue bueno que esas pastillas no lo hayan bloqueado – Dije sonriendo – Aunque… apuesto que me habría librado de muchas cosas que tú haces

– Ay Rose – Gimió ella.

"**No dejo de pensar en todas las cosas que podría hacer y en toda la gente a la que podría ayudar" parecía compungida.**

"**Primero debes ayudarte a ti misma" le repliqué con fiereza. "No quiero que te hagas daño otra vez. No te lo voy a permitir."**

– Como siempre – Dijeron todos.

"**Lo sé. Christian dice lo mismo" puso una sonrisa tonta, como cada vez que pensaba en él.**

– No soy la única con una sonrisa tonta – Se defendió sonriendo, mirando a Christian con una sonrisa.

**No habría mostrado tanto entusiasmo en que volvieran a estar juntos de haber sabido lo idiotas que se vuelven los enamorados. "Supongo que los dos tenéis razón: más vale desear la magia y estar cuerda que tenerla y estar como un cencerro. No hay término medio."**

– Pues tenemos a otra parejita idiota aquí, ¿no? – Preguntó Christian apuntándome a mí y a Dimitri – Y claro, todos los demás presentes en esta sala

– Yo no actuó como una idiota – Me defendí.

– Díselo a tu amante – Dijo Adrian sonriendo maliciosamente – Oh, espera, ¿ahora son novios, no? Debido a que ya no están en la Academia

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, tranquila – Eso era privado – Fruncí el ceño ligeramente – De todos modos, ¿por qué estabas escuchando?

– Porque estaba despierto, no podía tomar, tenía una resaca y estamos encerrados, ¿recuerdas? – Sonrió Adrian.

– Gracias a Dios que ahora no tanto – Dije tranquila. Mire al balcón y sonreí, luego miré a Eddie – Olvidémonos de eso y sigue leyendo

"**No" convine. "en esto, no"**

**Entonces, salido de la nada, me vino a la cabeza un pensamiento. Había un término medio.**

– ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó Lissa sorprendida.

– Sí, pero no es correcto pensarlo ni por error – Dije suspirando – Estaba mal, tan mal como cuando entro en mi cabeza

**Las palabras de Natalie me lo recordaron. «Merece la pena, no importa renunciar al sol ni a la magia»**

**La magia.**

– Espera… ¿tú término medio es _ser strigoi_? – Abe pregunto sorprendido. Asentí.

**La señora Karp no se había convertido en una strigoi por haber enloquecido. Lo había hecho para mantener la cordura. Convertirse en una strigoi anulaba todo vínculo con la magia. No era posible utilizarla después de la transformación. De ese modo, ya no podría percibirla ni usarla.**

– Oh, no… nunca me lo dijiste – Dijo Lissa sorprendida. Luego miró a Sonya.

– Sabía que si alguien se iba a dar cuenta ibas a ser tú – Dijo Sonya sonriendo.

**Un espiral de pena me recorrió las entrañas al mirar a Lissa. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir se llegaba a averiguarlo? ¿También ella se convertiría en una strigoi? No, me apresuré en contestar. Ella jamás haría algo así, era una persona fuerte y de una enorme rectitud, y mientras siguiera tomando la medicación, su profunda racionalidad evitaría que adoptase una medida drástica.**

– Aw que lindo que pienses así de mí – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa conmovida.

**Aún así, la idea en sí misma me impulsó a averiguar un último detalle y por eso, a la mañana siguiente, acudí a la capilla y me senté en una bancada a la espera de que asomara por allí el sacerdote.**

– Quien iba a pensarlo – Dijeron todos riendo.

– Era mi última investigación antes de dar todo por terminado en ese momento – Dije sonriendo inconscientemente – Quizás la más importante

"**Hola, Rosemarie" me saludó él, abiertamente sorprendido. "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"**

**Me puse en pie.**

"**Necesito saber algo más sobre San Vladimir. He leído ese libro que me prestó y un par más" más valía no hablarle de los libros birlados. "Ninguno menciona como murió ni como acabó sus días. ¿Sufrió algo así como un martirio?"**

– A ver, a ver, ¿fuiste a buscar esa información por mí? – Preguntó Lissa sorprendida.

– ¿Pensaste que podría convertirse en Strigoi? – Preguntó Adrian frunciendo el ceño.

– No. Ya lo leyeron, sé que no lo haría… pero necesitaba saber que fue de Vladimir – Dije mirando pensativa a Adrian – Solo necesitaba una referencia que me asegurarían que Lissa no iba a acabar como una demente o convertida en Strigoi

– ¿No confiabas en mí? – Preguntó Lissa dolida.

– Ya te dije que sí, pero quería oír que yo estaba en lo cierto – Dije tranquila.

**El sacerdote arqueó una de sus pobladas cejas. "No, murió de viejo y en paz."**

"**¿Está seguro? ¿No se suicidó ni se convirtió en un strigoi?"**

"**No, por descontado que no. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido algo semejante?"**

– No creo que le hayas dicho sobre mí – Dijo Sonya sorprendida.

– No – Dije tranquila.

"**Bueno, él era un santo y todo eso, pero también estaba un poco chiflado, ¿no? He leído al respecto y me dio por pensar, no sé, que tal hubiera sufrido alguno de esos destinos."**

"**Es cierto, luchó contra el demonio de la locura toda su vida." Contestó con semblante grave. "Y fue una lucha ardua en verdad. Quiso morirse en ocasiones, pero se sobrepuso. No se dejó vencer por ella."**

– Genial, no, no, no. Ninguno de nosotros tres va a terminar así – Dijo Lissa con fiereza – No mientras haya gente que nos apoya

– Tienes razón – Sonrió Jill.

**Le miré, sorprendida, pues el santo no disponía de pastillas y era obvio que no había dejado de usar la magia.**

"**¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo logró?"**

"**Por pura fuerza de voluntad, supongo" hizo una pausa. "Por eso y por Anna."**

– ¡Su guardiana! – Saltó Christian sorprendiéndome. Sonrió alegremente, sincero, mientras me apuntaba con un dedo – Ahí está la causa de que Lissa no se haya vuelto loca, y claro también estoy yo, pero al vínculo nadie le gana

– Sí, es verdad – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Pero tú también corres el riesgo, ¿no? – Me miró preocupada – Cuando absorbes mi oscuridad…

– Bueno, una cosa es cierta – Bufé, con una sonrisa ligera y estúpida, inconsciente – Es algo que no podemos cambiar. Quizás el vínculo nos traiga problemas, muchos en realidad, pero no podemos cambiarlo porque es imposible de deshacernos de él, sin embargo… con o sin vínculo siempre me vas a tener para ayudarte

Lissa me sonrió, sabía que yo estaba en lo cierto y sobre todo sabía que siempre iba a contar conmigo para cuidarla. Siempre y por siempre. Yo iba a estar con ella como Anna con Vladimir y finalmente, esperaba no tener el mismo final que Anna…

"**Anna, la bendecida por la sombra" murmuré. "Su guardiana."**

**El sacerdote asintió.**

"**Ella permaneció a su lado y estuvo allí para sostenerle cada vez que aumentaba la debilidad de San Vladimir. Ella le instaba a permanecer firme, a no entregarse a los brazos de la locura."**

– Suena mucho como a otra que conozco – Dijo Janine sonriendo. Le sonreí.

**Salí de la capilla como si estuviera en un trance. Anna lo había logrado, había dejado que Vladimir navegase por las aguas del término intermedio y le había ayudado a obrar milagros por el mundo sin acabar de forma espantosa. La señora Karp había tenido la mala suerte de no contar con un guardián vinculado a ella. No había contado con la ayuda de nadie que la sostuviera en momentos difíciles.**

– Lo que no entiendo, es, si ustedes eran amantes, entonces por qué termino como Strigoi – Mire a Mikhail y a Sonya.

– Rose, hay cosas que no podemos controlar y eso lo sabes – Dijo Sonya – La locura y la oscuridad se vuelven muy fuerte, lo sabes por experiencia, y yo no podía permitir arrastrar a nadie conmigo a eso. Es por eso que decidí cargar con eso sola

– Se refiere al incidente con Jesse, ¿no? – Habló Lissa – No sabía que tú sabías acerca de ese incidente. Pero ella no ha tenido otro ataque así que ha de estar bien, por ahora, espero, es decir…

– No es una carga que vas a llevar sola – Dije secamente, sin mirarla.

Lo último que necesitaba era el recuerdo de lo que verdaderamente hablo Sonya con _por experiencia_, no necesitaba más recuerdos con Víctor.

**Lissa sí tenía a esa persona.**

**Crucé el patio de camino a la cafetería con una gran sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que la vida no me parecía tan maravillosa. Lissa y yo podíamos lograrlo. Juntas podríamos conseguirlo.**

– Por supuesto que sí – Dijo Lissa rodeándome con un brazo para acercarme a ella en un abrazo.

Le sonreí también.

**En ese preciso instante, distinguí una figura oscura por el rabillo del ojo. Descendió en picado y se posó en un árbol próximo. Me detuve mirando. Era un cuerpo enorme de aspecto fiero y lustroso plumaje negro.**

– ¿Un cuervo? – Todos me miraron confundidos.

– ¿Te detuviste por un cuervo? – Sydeny me levantó una ceja.

– Uno muy grosero – Dije cruzándome de brazos.

**Un momento después me percaté de que no se trataba de un cuervo cualquiera, sino del cuervo al que Lissa había curado.**

– ¡Oh! – Lissa saltó sorprendida – ¿Enserio? – Emocionada – ¿Lo viste?

– Sí, y fue muy grosero conmigo – Dije de mala gana.

**Ningún otro pájaro toma tierra tan cerca de un dhampir y ninguna otra ave iba a quedarse mirándome con esa familiaridad e inteligencia. **

– Claro que no, los animales te odian – Dijo Dimitri riendo.

– Claro que no – Dije de mala gana – Odian a los dhampir

– Te odian solo a ti – Coincidió Mikhail.

– Sin embargo ese parecía que no – Dijo mi madre algo sorprendida – Es decir, no dijiste que te había mirado

– Y fue grosero – dije.

**No daba crédito a mis ojos, no lograba creerme que siguiera por allí. Noté un escalofrío y retrocedí. Entonces comprendí la verdad.**

"**Tú también estás ligado a ella, ¿a qué sí?" le pregunte, convencida de que cualquiera que me viera iba a pensar que estaba mal de la cabeza. "Ella te trajo de vuelta. También tú estás bendecido por la sombra"**

– Vamos, primero un gato y ahora un cuervo – Se rió Syndney – Tienes problemas para hablar con animales, que encima te odian

– Sí – Dije riendo suavemente – Tienes razón

**De hecho, eso era realmente guay. Extendí el brazo hacia el ave, albergando cierta esperanza de que hiciera un movimiento dramático, como en las pelis, y se posara en mi antebrazo, pero todo lo que hizo el pajarraco fue mirarme como si yo fuera tonta de remate.**

– Se reía de ti – Soltó Eddie riéndose a carcajada.

– Tonto pájaro – Dije.

Todos se reían.

**Luego, desplegó las alas y echó a volar.**

– Te ignoro por completo – Se rió Lissa – Creo que solo quería que supieras que estaba vivo

Bufé mientras todos se reían por lo sucedido con el pájaro.

**Contemplé su batir de alas mientras se perdía entre la penumbra del crepúsculo y luego me volví en busca de Lissa. A lo lejos oí el sonido de un graznido, muy similar a una carcajada.**

– Genial – Bufé.

Todos en la sala se reían a carcajadas por lo sucedido, enserio, era molesto, sin embargo… no dejaba de tener una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro, inconsciente de tenerla y consiente de no borrarla a voluntad.

De una u otra forma ese pájaro sabía que yo también estaba bendecida por las sombras y si se apareció, quizás fue para mostrarme que estaba vivo aún, pero presentía que sea cual sea la razón, al igual que yo, estaba agradecido con Lissa por salvarlo.

– Se estaba burlando de ti – Dijo Christian a carcajadas – No puedo creerlo, eso si es gracioso

– Sí, ya lo sé – Rodé los ojos.

– Al final tuviste tu momento de películas, ¿no? – Se burló Adrian – ...finalmente, el pájaro se marcho volando al horizonte, con un graznido que...

– Estás cambiando el final – Dije frunciendo el ceño.

– Al menos fue algo divertido – Dijo Dimitri a carcajadas.

**FIN**

Sonreí.

– Y eso es todo con el grandioso final de hoy – Dijo Lissa emocionada, sacó rápidamente el siguiente libro Frostbite – Ha estado grandioso y me ha encantado, en especial el asunto del pájaro. ¿Podemos empezar con el siguiente?

– Sí, la noche apenas inicio y tardaran un poco en sacarnos – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

– Hey, sparky, ¿qué habías puesto en el horno? – Pregunte sintiendo, por primera vez, el aroma a algo delicioso coserse, queso, tomate, creo que peperoni – ¿Es pizza?

– Sí – Sonrió Christian. Iré a sacarla, la había dejado para que se enfriara un poco

– Genial – Dije emocionada.

Lissa me sonrió abriendo el segundo libro. Primero todo estaba en blanco, muy blanco, pero luego una luz emano del centro del libro, cegándonos un poco a ambas y luego, las letras comenzaron a dibujarse lentamente hacia abajo, línea por línea.

– Increíble – Dijo Lissa sorprendida.

Ella estaba como de sorprendida y de cierto modo maravillada por lo sucedido. A ninguna de las se nos cruzo por la cabeza que algo así podría ser real, es decir, que podría suceder. Cambiamos de página con cuidado y vimos como todas las líneas eran escritas al mismo tiempo en cada una de ellas, hasta llegar ala última línea y tener todo bien escrito.

– Grandioso, ¿no? – Me sonrió.

– Sí – Admití que había sido algo grandioso, pero más que eso, la luz cegadora y las letras escribiéndose solas, había resultado algo realmente hermoso a la vista de mis ojos – Frostbite

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo de hoy. El capítulo final wo! subire el primero del siguiente libro enseguida, es decir, a mas tardar pasado mañana así que espero que lo lean también.

~ Comentarios:

- lezly66: Sí, a mí me gusto esa parte

- ginnyluna griffindor: Sí, la idea es que a mas tardar lo este subiendo el jueves.

- jhoanneth: Yo quería que la respuesta apareciera en el libro y no fue así :c Que bueno que estes leyendo Instinto de Sangre (ni un problema con que comentes en ese fics sobre ese y no en este xp) Pensé que a la historia le vendría bien un poco de drama y por eso puse el firedark. Que bueno que también te encante Leyendo el pasado...

Bueno damas y caballeros hemos llegado al final. Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en el siguiente cap... no... en la _siguiente parte. _Como dije, la idea es subirlo a más tardar el jueves por la noche, pueden buscarlo en mi perfil tal día quizá pueda subirla el miercoles. Y gracias por leer y comentar este fics :)

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


End file.
